Code Geass: Lionheart of the Revolution
by Karndragon
Summary: Lelouch made an important decision when he was a child and it leads him to make different choices in his life and now as he decides to fight against his own country of Britannia and the injustice that goes with it, Lelouch takes action on a different path of his rebellion.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Code Geass.

**A/N:** This fic has replaced Code Geass: A Different Rebellion but the three chapters that were posted will be placed in this fic, starting with the first one for this chapter. There will be different things that will go on for the characters in the fic resulting in actions. Things will be answered of why certain things have happened as you will see in this chapter.

**Prologue**

Shots had been fired through the windows of the Aries Villa in Pendragon, the capital of the Holy Britannian Empire. Lights were switched on and there was a scene of a terrible tragedy. The stairs had blood spilt and were trailing down. The people in the manor were shocked and horrified as three bodies laid lifeless on the stairs and blood seeping from the bodies. Two of them were male servants of the Aries Villas and the third was a woman and it was Marianne vi Britannia, the 5th consort and Empress of the Holy Britannian Empire. They were two children there and they were horrified with their eyes widened at the terrible scene they have seen and it was Marianne's two children, Marianne's son, Lelouch vi Britannia and Marianne's daughter, Nunnally vi Britannia. Lelouch wondered how this could have happened and Nunnally screamed horrified to see her mother dead.

Outside of the Aries Villa in a place where he was hiding, VV was on his cell phone and he was not pleased.

"Nunnally was supposed to be used as a witness," VV said, "What happened?"

The person in the other line explained and VV frowned.

"I see, that's what happened," VV sighed, "I wanted to make Nunnally a witness but I guess it was just bad luck…well, no matter, Marianne is dead and that's all that really matters. No one will be a wedge between me and Charles any longer."

VV hung up his cell phone and went on his way in the shadows.

**August 10, 2010 atb, Japan**

Three children were running and were heading up to a hill. Two of them were Lelouch and Nunnally vi Britannia, the now former royal heirs of the Holy Britannia Empire and they were catching up to another boy who had short brown hair and green eyes and it was Suzaku Kururugi, the son of the Japan's Prime Minister Genbu Kururugi. There was someone watching the children and it was a young looking woman who had long green hair and golden eyes and she was wearing a kimono. Suzaku was in front of them and had gone up on the hill and he extended his hand grabbing Nunnally's hand as he and Lelouch were helping Nunnally up and then Lelouch climbed up on his own. As they were able to get to the top, they were seeing Britannian aircrafts swooping and entering Japanese airspace one by one. It was something the children dreaded and that was Britannia was invading Japan and it would be known as the Second Pacific War. The war between Britannia and Japan would occur and the fighting would take in the land and air and Britannia would add something for their invasion and that would be knightmare frames. As the war would continue for days, Lelouch, Nunnally, and Suzaku were heading to another location. They knew that staying in one spot would have gotten them killed. As they went by, they could not avoid the corpses that passed by. Nunnally was crying as she saw what the destruction of the war did. Lelouch held his little sister close trying to ease her pain but that was easier said than done as Lelouch could not help but to cringe at the dead bodies that were all over. Suzaku was not feeling well at the site as well and he stopped for the moment. Lelouch and Nunnally looked over at their friend.

"Suzaku," Lelouch called to see if Suzaku would hear them.

Suzaku did not hear as his concentration was occupied by the horrific site that was the result of war. Nunnally decided to walk over and put her hand on Suzaku's left cheek.

"Nunnally," Suzaku muttered in surprise.

Nunnally smiled, "My mother always said that doing this makes the person feel at ease…so, does it help Suzaku?"

Suzaku could tell that Nunnally was shaking and he didn't blame her, the horrific site that was around them, no one at Nunnally's age should have to be subjugated to witness such a tragic scene. Lelouch went over and put Nunnally in ease and had his sister cover her eyes so that she wouldn't see the dead bodies while Lelouch would guide her to take her where they needed to go.

"C'mon, let's go," Lelouch said.

"Okay," Suzaku said with a nod.

"Lelouch," Nunnally said.

"Don't worry Nunnally," Lelouch said in a soothing tone, "I got you and I have no intentions of letting you go. Just stay close to me."

"Okay," Nunnally said as she held on her brother tight.

Lelouch, Nunnally, and Suzaku continued to walk through what they considered the road of death. As Lelouch continued on while holding on to his sister Nunnally and with his friend Suzaku following them, Lelouch couldn't help but think about the past and the decision that he had made in the past.

**Flashback: Two years ago, May 14, 2008 a.t.b.**

It was in back in Pendragon, the capital of the Holy Britannian Empire. It was there that in area that was used for a knightmare battle that Lelouch vi Britannia was watching a knightmare match. It was a match between his mother, Marianne vi Britannia, who was also known as Marianne the Flash and former Knight of Six and the man who was of the Knight of the Round as the Knight of One, Bismarck Waldstein. The eight-year-old prince was in awe as he was watching the fight. The match was amazing for him to watch and he kept his eyes glued on the match with excitement. He has been very inspired by his mother more than he ever thought he would before. He was then that during the match, he decided to do something, to learn from his mother.

The knightmare match ended and Bismarck and Marianne congratulated each other and complimented each other. They went their separate ways afterwards. When Marianne left and was on her way to the Aries Villa, she was surprised to see her son there and it looked like he was waiting for her.

"Lelouch," Marianne spoke.

"Hello Mother," Lelouch greeted, "I saw your match with the Knight of One and I have to say I was impressed."

Marianne felt giddy, "Oh my, you were watching. I would have thought you would be reading a book or playing chess with one of your siblings," Marianne grinned, "Or at the very least, keeping Nunnally and Euphie occupied."

"Actually Mother, I snuck away to see you," Lelouch admitted.

"Oh and why is that?"

"I just wanted to get away. Don't get me wrong, I love both Euphie and Nunnally but sometimes they can be overbearing and I need to breath."

The fifth imperial consort couldn't help but to laugh and Lelouch wasn't happy at his mother's response.

"Ah Mother, it's not funny," Lelouch complained.

Marianne calmed down, "Oh, I'm sorry Lelouch. I just that it's so cute, that's all."

Lelouch shook his head and decided to get right down to it, "Mother?"

"Yes, what is it my little Lulu?" Marianne asked.

"I would like to get some training and not only in piloting a knightmare frame but I want to be able to learn to defend myself."

Marianne was surprised and saw the look on her son's face and could tell that he was serious.

"This is a quite surprise, what has brought this up?" Marianne asked out of curiosity.

"I want to be like you," Lelouch answered.

Marianne was surprised again, "I thought you wanted to be like your brother Schneizel. I mean after all, you're always tagging along with him and you look up to him."

"Oh I do, I just also want to be like you as well because I've always looked up to you as well Mother."

Marianne was touched by her son's words.

"Besides," Lelouch continued with a frown, "I know that there are nobles and those within our family who are not fond of us just because you were born a commoner. They may try to do something to us. I want to be able to prepare myself when that happens. You've always protected us Mother; I want to be able to do the same as well."

Marianne thought about it and could see that Lelouch was serious, "You've really given this some thought, haven't you?"

The eight-year-old prince nodded, "Yes, I want to keep protect those close to me and I want to be able to have the strength to do that and not hide when things get too rough."

"I get it," Marianne spoke, "Are you truly serious about what you are asking?"

"I am Mother. So please, will you teach me?" Lelouch showed determination and commitment in his expression and it impressed his mother.

Marianne thought about it for a bit and came up with her decision and smiled, "Very well. I'm willing to do this for you but I want you to promise me something."

"What is it, Mother?"

"I want you to promise me that you will not skip your lessons anymore. Can you do that for me Lelouch?"

Lelouch nodded, "Yes, no more skipping lessons."

"Good. There's a military base thirty miles from Pendragon. We'll go there tomorrow for the start of your lesson of knightmare training."

Lelouch nodded excitedly, "Okay."

"Now then, why don't you go ahead Lelouch and I'll see you back home."

"Okay Mother," Lelouch said happily as he headed back to the Aries Villa.

**Flashback End**

Lelouch continued to walk the path shielding his younger sister Nunnally and his best friend Suzaku Kururugi following them. He had thought about his goals and what he had done since then. Lelouch remembered that he was always scolded for being weak and he was taunted that he would never be able to anything more. He knew that there were people who saw his mother as a real eyesore and he wanted to do everything to prepare himself and protect his sister Nunnally. His life shattered when his mother was killed that night in the Aries Villa and he as well as Nunnally had predicted, their father, the 98th Britannian Emperor, Charles zi Britannia, had no regards of who lives or die. Both Lelouch and Nunnally were always aware that their father believed that the strong should devour the weak like it was a natural thing. When he had an audience with his father regarding his mother's murder, it was all so clear more than he had realized. Lelouch left his father's sight with anger and walked away refuse to show weakness in front of anyone as he did not want to give his father or any of the vultures as Lelouch referred them the satisfaction and Lelouch vowed that would he get justice for his mother's murder.

It was dawn and a Japanese soldier was saluting at the Japanese government bureau that had just been just gone through devastation. Suzaku was sitting on a rock very detached and very sad. With the death of his father, Japan surrendered and with that, the war was over. Nunnally sat on the floor sad and angry with everything that had happened and Lelouch was disgusted with the devastation that Britannia had laid on Japan and he wondered if it was the same to other nations that Britannia had gone to war against. Lelouch clenched his fists as he thought about his mother and then he thought about the people in Japan that he and Nunnally had met in the time they stayed with Suzaku and his father Genbu. Lelouch had flash images of the energetic girl who was the same age as Nunnally and Suzaku's cousin, he then thought about the bald headed old man who held a cane, and then he thought of a man he came to admire who was a Japanese military officer who was also a martial arts teacher to him and Suzaku, and then Lelouch thought about a couple of siblings he and Nunnally met and they both had red hairs who was with their mother at the time. Lelouch decided that if this was how the ruling regime of Britannia was going to be, that if this was going to be how they continue onward, then he would fight against and he would do because he knew that in his heart, it was wrong. Lelouch made a decision.

"Nunnally, Suzaku," Lelouch spoke.

"Huh?" Suzaku uttered.

"What?" Nunnally asked.

"Mark my words on this," Lelouch said, "someday, I will defeat Britannia!"

Suzaku and Nunnally were shocked at Lelouch's words.

"What do you mean?" Nunnally asked.

"I didn't really know anything," Lelouch said, "I didn't really know how Britannia really is but I see it now," Lelouch clenched his fists, "the devastation they caused, the lives they ruined, and their despicable justification to kill even unarmed people. If this is how Britannia really is then I'll fight against it, I will fight against Britannia. Someday, when I'm fully prepared and when I have the things that I need, I will fight and defeat the Holy Britannian Empire. I will defeat the very country of my birth."

Suzaku was shocked at Lelouch's words and Nunnally was shocked as well and not only that, Nunnally was awe inspired by her brother's words. Nunnally felt that she wanted to do something and then she stood up and had a determined expression.

"Lelouch, are you really going to do it?" Nunnally asked.

Lelouch nodded, "Yes, I've made up my mind. It is how I feel; I hate the way Britannia does things and the deaths that we saw…" Lelouch shook his head, "this can't go on. I know that Japan is defeated now but one day," Lelouch looked over the sky, "I want to free it, I want to free Japan and the other countries that Britannia has occupied."

"Let me help you," Nunnally said suddenly.

"What?" Lelouch asked surprised looking at his sister.

Suzaku was shocked as well, "Nunnally?"

"I want to help you Lelouch, I…I feel the same way and I want to do everything I can to help you."

"Nunnally, you…" Lelouch spoke surprised.

Nunnally looked at Suzaku, "Suzaku, you feel the same way to, right?"

Suzaku looked at Nunnally surprised and then he had a sad expression and looked at the ground.

"S-Suzaku?" Nunnally spoke concerned.

"Suzaku?" Lelouch spoke concerned as well.

Unknown to the three children, the young green haired, golden eyed woman in the kimono looked at the three children and had thoughts of the past two years.

**Flashback: May 14, 2008 atb**

Lelouch went on ahead to the Aries Villa and when Marianne was certain that there was no one else around, she sighed of relief.

"So CC, are you just going to keep hiding or are you going to come out?" Marianne asked.

The green haired, golden eyed woman called CC came out she was wearing a business suit.

"I'm a bit surprised Marianne," CC said.

"Surprised? About what?" Marianne replied.

"About your son's request to learn from you."

"Well, it did surprise me as well but I figured it would be beneficial to him and to us as well."

CC was confused, "What do you mean?"

"He may become very helpful for our goal."

"The Sword of Akasha…but there is a possibility that he won't like what you and Charles are doing, what if he was to learn about it and decided to fight against it."

"Well, if that happens, then he'll just have to be put down, that's all," Marianne answered bluntly.

CC was shocked at her answer.

"I'm going to go talk to Charles about this. I'll see you later CC," Marianne said as she walked away.

CC didn't know how to respond in what she had just heard and just decided to walk to another direction.

**Flashback End**

CC sighed, "I wonder…well, your children are fine for now Marianne, I'm keeping watch just like I promised."

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Seven years later and Lelouch ends up getting caught up in a conflict that revolves a container.**


	2. Pursuing Conflict

**Disclaimer: **I don't own or have any association with Code Geass.

**Pursuing Conflict**

**Seven years later, Ashford Academy, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11**

In the private academy for Britannian students, there was a girl walking in the halls of Ashford. The girl wore her Ashford middle school uniform and had her long sandy brown hair that went down to her lower back and stood 5'5. It was fourteen-year-old Nunnally Lamperouge formerly known as the former princess of the Holy Britannian Empire, Nunnally vi Britannia. As Nunnally continued her walk through the halls, she looked out of the window and sighed and went on her way.

"Nunnally," A female voice called.

Nunnally turned to see another girl who was her age and wore the same middle school uniform who had long blonde hair and red eyes.

"Oh hi Alice," Nunnally greeted.

Nunnally and Alice walked together.

"So where are you headed Nunnally?" Alice asked.

"I just need to take care of something," Nunnally answered.

"Oh, do you need any help?"

Nunnally shook her head and smiled, "No, I'll be fine but thanks for asking."

"Yeah, sure."

They got to the where the halls spilt.

"I have to go this way," Nunnally said as she pointed to her left.

"Okay Nunnally, I'll see you in class later on," Alice said.

"Sure, see you there," Nunnally said as she went to where she needed to go.

Alice looked on as her best friend kept walking and had a concerned expression. Soon Nunnally got to an area and made sure to look around. When she saw that there was no one there, she opened a door and went inside. Nunnally was in an elevator going down to a lower level and when the elevator stopped, the door opened and Nunnally went to place and she took a look at two huge machines. They were knightmare frames although they were not completely built yet. The one on her left was black and the one on her right was white. Nunnally went to the white knightmare frame and touched the frame.

"There are still things that I need," Nunnally said, "for my knightmare," Nunnally then looked over at the black knightmare, "and for Lelouch's," Nunnally sighed, "I hope Lelouch comes back soon."

Nunnally suddenly felt a presence and she smiled and she quickly pulled out two kunais and threw them behind her. The two kunais were easily caught by a woman who was Japanese and wore a maid outfit.

"Very impressive Lady Nunnally," The Japanese maid said with a smile.

Sayoko threw the two kunais back to Nunnally and Nunnally easily caught them and put them away.

"Hi Sayoko," Nunnally said with a smile, "oh, if you're here, does that mean…?"

"Yes Lady Nunnally," Sayoko said with a bow.

"Okay," Nunnally said as she went to Sayoko.

Sayoko looked at the knightmare frames, "How long will it be before they are finished?"

Nunnally looked at the two knightmares that were for her and her brother, "There are still things that I need and right now, Lelouch is out trying to get the funds for them."

"Oh I see," Sayoko said, "so that's why Master Lelouch went out."

"Yes, although I wish he would have taken me with him instead of Rivalz," Nunnally pouted a bit.

"Well Master Lelouch doesn't want risk you getting a bad reputation in case," Sayoko smiled, "I'm sure it will be fine."

"…Yes, I suppose," Nunnally then thought of something and smiled, "and Sayoko, remember that you promised to show me how to make a paper crane."

Sayoko chuckled happily, "I know, I haven't forgotten."

Nunnally and Sayoko continued with their pleasant conversations as they left and headed in the elevator.

**On the highway of the Tokyo Settlement**

A helicopter was flying in the air and was actually in pursuit of a truck.

"This is Alpha-3. Target is moving from Delta-12 to Delta-14,"The operative officer said, "moving at 80 kph! CCP to all mobile units! Declaring a Code Three from Floor 5 to 2. All units, take 2-8-8, I want the target intact."

In one of the rooms of the upper floor of the Britannian building, there were four Britannian men were watching the news of the terrorist bombing attack that took place in Osaka yesterday which resulted the deaths of 59 people, eight of them Britannians. The television was shut off and the two men were sitting in the table playing a game of chess. The old man that was playing was very nervous and he kept looking around while the middle aged noble was in glee while he was filing his nails.

"You're out of the time," One of the bodyguards said, "from here on out you have 20 seconds to move."

The old man was upset and looked at the chess board. The door suddenly opened and they all looked back to see who it was and the old man was smiled.

"Hmph, so your substitute has arrived," The noble said.

"I'm saved!" The old man said feeling relieved.

The old man stood up and walked towards the two people that had arrived and they were two boys who wore their Ashford Academy uniforms. One of them stood 5'11 and was a bit muscular and it was seventeen-year-old Lelouch Lamperouge, formerly known as the prince of Britannia, Lelouch vi Britannia. The one who stood next to him was the same age as Lelouch and was a friend of Lelouch, Rivalz Cardemonde.

"How are things in school?" The old man asked, "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, for the most part," Lelouch assured him.

"What's this?" The noble asked, "Students?"

"Hmph, a nobleman," Lelouch responded while Rivalz smiled.

"Hmph, I do envy the young ones who seem to have so much free time on their hands. Yes, time for regret indeed. What's your name boy?"

"Lelouch Lamperouge," Lelouch answered and then he looked at the chess board, "hmm, now that's interesting."

Rivalz looked at the chess pieces on the board as well and was concerned.

"Wait a minute Lelouch," Rivalz said, "you can't win this no matter what you do, right?"

"Rivalz, how many minutes should we leave here in order to make it to our next class?"

"Uh well, if we move quickly, speed it up…about 20 minutes."

"I see," Lelouch crossed his arms and nodded, "in that case Rivalz, I strongly suggest that you drive safely on the way back."

Rivalz was shocked with what Lelouch had just said.

"I'll need nine minutes…oh and," Lelouch looked at the old man, "remember what we discussed yesterday."

The old man nodded, "Yes of course."

Lelouch sat in the chair facing the nobleman.

"Nine minutes though?" Rivalz spoke, "You only have twenty seconds per move."

"That's more than enough for me," Lelouch replied as he picked up the king piece.

The nobleman raised his eyebrow at Lelouch's action, "What's this? You're starting with the king?"

The nobleman laughed it off while Lelouch just sat with a grin.

**Ashford Academy's Campus**

It was lunch time for the students of Ashford Academy and three female students sat in their grassy area having their lunch and it was Milly Ashford, Shirley Fenette, and Nina Einstein.

"Where's Lulu?" Shirley asked.

"He went out with Rivalz again," Milly answered, "Nunnally told me that they went to gamble."

"Dammit again?" Shirley responded frustrated, "Aren't they even aware that they're part of the Student Council? Yet, they're gambling for money! Honestly, Lulu may be smart and gets high scores but he has such bad habits," Shirley sighed, "it's a miracle that he still the top of our class."

Shirley munched on her small tomato and Milly had a mischievous grin.

"Oh, if only my dear Lulu was such a serious man," Milly spoke imitating Shirley's voice and then smiled, "that's so adorable!"

"Madam President, please," Shirley said as she blushed.

"I wonder if it's hard for Nunnally," Nina said.

"Yes," Shirley looked at Nina and nodded, "I'm sure it must be."

"It is but I'm used to it," Nunnally suddenly said.

Milly, Nina, and Shirley were surprised to find Nunnally sitting next to Milly and Shirley.

"N-Nunnally," Milly spoke, "hi."

"Hi," Nunnally greeted with a smile.

"Um, Nunnally, when did you get here?" Shirley asked amazed as she looked around a bit.

"Mmm, three minutes ago," Nunnally grinned, "it's just that none of you noticed that I was here."

"Ah…y-yeah," Nina said as she blinked her eyes.

"Okay Nunnally, you have to teach me," Milly said.

"Teach you what Milly?" Nunnally asked as she opened up her boxed lunch.

"That thing you and Lelouch do, you know when you leave and appear without people really noticing," Milly waved her fork at Nunnally with a smile, "that trick you do."

"No," Nunnally looked at Milly with a smile, "I'd be putting everyone at risk teaching you…especially Shirley."

Milly pouted, "You're just like your brother, always feel the need to ruin my fun."

"Madam President!" Shirley said shocked.

**The highway of the Tokyo Settlement**

The truck continued to make its way to its destination. In the driver and passenger seats of the truck were two people. One was a man with long black hair and the other was a girl with red hair who wore a hat that was covering her eyes and the man was irritated.

"Damn it," The man said upset, "after going through the trouble of stealing this thing…this is all because Tamaki couldn't stick to Naoto's plan."

**A Britannian building**

Back in the room, the nobleman looked at the chess board in shock as he realized that he had lost and he couldn't believe how it was possible for him to lose.

"You lose," Lelouch said with a grin.

The nobleman looked at Lelouch in shock and Lelouch just gave a warm smile and the nobleman had his head down in defeat cursing how he was defeated by a mere schoolboy. Soon afterwards, Lelouch and Rivalz were leaving the building.

"It's always fun playing against the nobility," Rivalz commented, "their pride ensures that they'll pay what they owe you and besides that, 8 minutes and 32 seconds, that's a new record."

"Although, he didn't have enough time, another thing with nobles like him, they make tepid opponents," Lelouch chuckled, "it almost makes me sad," Lelouch then had a look of disdain, "but then again, they're nothing but parasites, maggots grown too fat on the backs of others."

"Man, that deep buddy," Rivalz said although he was a bit concern.

"It's a fact Rivalz, that's all there is."

"Uh, right…say why don't you play against one of the Elevens, they're not like us Britannians."

Lelouch stopped and glared at Rivalz and it surprised Rivalz.

"Uh, what?" Rivalz asked, "Something wrong?"

Lelouch closed his eyes, "No, it's nothing."

Lelouch walked past Rivalz and Rivalz looked over to Lelouch with a concerned expression.

"Lelouch," Rivalz called.

"What is it?" Lelouch replied.

"Well—"

Rivalz stopped himself when he and Lelouch suddenly heard people talking and they looked, they saw people watching the news of the terrorist bombing that killed many people and people were talking about how terrible the people behind the attack were and some even said how the Elevens were vile and some people said that how the Elevens were also scary. The screen changed showing the flag of Britannia.

"It's time for an address by His Royal Highness Prince Clovis, the third prince of the Holy Britannian Empire," The announcer spoke.

The screen changed again showing Clovis and Lelouch narrowed his eyes seeing one of his siblings.

"To my imperial subjects," Clovis started, "and of course, to many Elevens that cooperate with us."

**In the truck**

"We're not Elevens," The red haired girl said offended hearing the word, "we're Japanese!"

**Area 11 Government Bureau**

Clovis clenched on the spot where his heart for the camera.

"Do you not see?" Clovis said acting sad and torn, "My heart is torn in half! Into the heart filled with sadness, into the heart filled with rage!" Clovis gave an expression of determination and a strong resolve for people to see, "However as Viceroy of Area 11, I will not allow terrorism of any kind! The reason being that the battle we fight is a righteous one, a righteous battle that will protect the happiness of all! Now everyone…won't you join me in grieving for the eight who died in the line of duty of justice?"

"Now, let us have a moment of silence," The announcer said.

**Ashford Academy**

Nunnally was in a room watching Clovis's speech with a mini television.

"Clovis, this is typical of you," Nunnally spoke as she shook her head, "you're just putting on an act."

**A Parking Lot**

"Say, you're not going to join in?" Rivalz asked.

"Are you?" Lelouch asked.

"Naw, I'd be embarrassed."

Lelouch sighed and looked back at the screen showing his half brother Clovis. Lelouch narrowed his eyes.

"He's just putting on an act," Lelouch said in a low tone, "it makes me sick."

"Lelouch?" Rivalz said wondered what was going on in the mind of his friend.

Lelouch hopped on the passage seat of his friend's motorbike putting on his goggles and helmet.

"Let's go Rivalz," Lelouch said, "staying here in any longer will just give me a headache."

"Uh, s-sure buddy," Rivalz said as he got on his bike and started the engine.

Lelouch looked at the screen again, "I wouldn't be surprised if he was in fact actually attending a party enjoying himself."

**Area 11 Government Bureau**

The cameras stopped rolling and Clovis stepped down from the small stair very pleased with himself. Clovis's guests were in awe in glee with Clovis's on-camera performance.

"You were wonderful Your Highness," One of the female noble guests said impressed.

"One would never guess that you were actually attending a party and enjoying yourself," Another female noble commented who was impressed as well.

"The Viceroy is the face of the Area 11 after all," Clovis said with a smile as his two butlers were went to remove his cape.

"My, such self-confidence you have," Another guest said impressed.

Clovis was relishing in himself and was pleased, "I'm always prepared. Besides, I'm just trying to please the media."

Clovis looked over to the people who were part of the media and the members were pleased with Clovis.

"Oh no, we're pleased to aid you in your reign over Area 11,"One of the people part of the media said happily.

There were smiles and laughter as they continued to have fun in the party by Clovis and his guests. There was a tall man with long blonde hair that was tied to a ponytail and had blue eyes. He leaned against the wall reading over something in a book and it was Diethard Reid and he was both bored and disgusted with the display that was going on in the party as he was with himself as he criticized himself for being just as corrupt as his colleagues. Suddenly a Britannian soldier who was large and bald who also wore a monocle rushed to get to get to Clovis calling for him. This surprised Clovis and he was not happy with the fact that the soldier rushed in during the party.

"Bartley, how boorish of you," Clovis admonished.

"I beg your pardon Your Highness," Bartley replied, "but, well…"

Bartley whispered something in Clovis's ear and Clovis was not pleased with what he was just informed.

"You fool!" Clovis reacted angrily.

"The police have been told that it's medical equipment," Bartley whispered, "if we scramble our entire army, then there will be records of—"

"Send out my personal forces!" Clovis interrupted, "send the Knightmares as well."

Bartley was taken back a bit but obliged to his prince's command, "Yes Your Highness!"

Elsewhere, members of Clovis's personal forces were deployed in their Sutherland knightmare frames to pursue for the object in question as it was considered to be an Alert One.

**On the highway**

"That first move you made," Rivalz said, "why did you start with the king Lelouch?"

"If the king doesn't lead, how can he expect his subordinates to follow?" Lelouch replied as he was reading a book.

"Hmm….say Lelouch, do you want to run a corporation? I bet you could since you're so smart."

"No thanks, I don't see that as something positive for my future."

"You sure?"

"I'm absolutely sure," Lelouch then had his thoughts, "_there's no way for me to know what will be the end result will be for me when I begin my fight…my only hope is that—_"

Lelouch's thoughts were interrupted when there was a sudden honk on the horn. Lelouch and Rivalz looked behind them and saw the truck was in way too close to their space.

"What the hell?!" Lelouch spoke surprised.

"Oh geez!" Rivalz spoke surprised as well.

Rivalz steered his bike away from the truck's path.

**In the truck**

The long haired man ranted about the two people he saw in front of them and the red haired clenched her teeth and then when she glanced at Lelouch, she was surprised as her eyes widened.

"_Is that…?_" The red haired girl asked in her head and then realized as to what was happening in front of her, "No, not the way!"

It was too late, the driver had already made the turn to an area that was closed off which was an abandoned construction site and ended up crashing the truck. Rivalz stopped his bike and he and Lelouch looked at what had just happened.

"Um, was this our fault?" Rivalz asked.

"No, but—" Lelouch stopped himself when he noticed something.

**Area 11's Government Bureau**

Bartley was in the hall walking with a concerned expression reminding himself that they had to do whatever it took to get it back as he predicted the consequences would be if the content of the container that was stolen was seen and known.

**In the highway**

Lelouch ran a bit and looked over the wreckage that was caused by the truck that crashed in the area. Rivalz had just informed Lelouch that their energy line had been cut. Lelouch looked over to the side and saw people looking over the damage as well. He also noticed that people were taking pictures on their cell phone while some were saying that maybe they should call for help. Lelouch noticed that not a single one of them were really doing anything and it really didn't surprised him and he shook his head as he was disgusted with what he was seeing.

"_These damn fools…_"Lelouch said in his head and then he decided to speak to Rivalz, "Rivalz, I'm going to try to help, if I don't make it back, go on without me."

"Huh, what do you mean?" Rivalz surprised and then he saw Lelouch drop his helmet and goggles and went off somewhere, "Wait Lelouch, where are you going?"

Lelouch got to the truck and looked around while the people that were just watching noticed; some made comments that it was a student that was part of the rescue team. There was one person making the suggestion to call the police while texting on her cell phone. Lelouch tried to remove the rubble that was blocking the side door.

"Hey, are you all right?" Lelouch asked, "Please answer, "Lelouch was not getting a response and it worried him, "damn."

Lelouch looked up and decided to go up as he noticed a ladder and decided to climb up. Meanwhile, Rivalz was moving his bike.

"I understand," Rivalz said upset, "I understand that Lelouch does what he believes is right, but still…I wish he stop showing off that meaningless pride of his and now…we'll be late for class."

In the truck, the red haired girl regained consciousness and looked over to the driver.

"Nagata," The red haired girl called, "Nagata!"

Outside the truck, Lelouch called for the people in the truck, asking if anyone could hear him. Lelouch suddenly felt a strange presence and he wondered what it was and then he decided to go further and try again. Suddenly the engine of truck started and the truck moved suddenly with Lelouch quickly realizing what was happening as he quickly hopped in the opened hatch at the top of the truck and got inside landing on his feet. He was doing what he could to keep his balance when the truck was swirling. Lelouch looked around again and was a bit agitated. Outside, Rivalz witnessed what had happened and was dumbfounded.

"They have a ladder outside the truck but none inside," Lelouch complained, "crap…"

"Attention!" A voice from the outside spoke, "Surrender now and you will have a chance to defend yourself in court!"

"Huh?"

From the outside, pursuers in helicopters were chasing the truck that was speeding.

"Surrender at once!" The pilot of the helicopter demanded as the pilot started shooting at the truck, "The next round will hit you! Surrender!"

In the truck, Nagata clenched his teeth, "They've called out the army, now what?"

"Did you forget, that's why I'm here," The young female red head said as he took off her hat.

As the truck kept moving, Lelouch was trying to figure out his next move. He knew that just going out was too risky and had to do things smart so that he doesn't do things recklessly. He suddenly saw that the doors were opening and quickly hid. Lelouch was ready as he narrowed his eyes and pulled out a kunai. He saw someone walking by and was surprised when he saw the red headed young woman.

"_Wait a minute_," Lelouch said in his head, "_is that…Kallen?_"

Lelouch waited to see what the young woman named Kallen was doing as he was also hearing her talk to someone on the other line.

"_If Kallen is involved then does that mean…._" Lelouch said in his head, "_I see, so this is your move, Naoto..._"

Meanwhile, Rivalz was calling for Lelouch but he had no luck. Rivalz started to think that Lelouch actually ditched him.

Meanwhile, three helicopters were still pursuing the truck and one of them was about to fire at the truck again but was struck by a Slash Harken.

"What was that?" One of the helicopter pilots asked shocked.

The back of the truck opened and something jumped out from the back of the truck and it was a red Glasgow knightmare frame. Kallen was in the cockpit piloting the red knightmare as she shot another Slash Harken at another helicopter.

"Stand down men," A voice commanded, "I'll handle this!"

A VTOL appeared carrying a Sutherland knightmare frame and it released the Sutherland knightmare frame and the frame landed on the highway. The pilot inside was a tall man with turquoise hair and orange eyes and he was in glee to perform his duties.

"It's amazing that you could get your hands on an outdated junky Glasgow," The blue haired pilot of the Sutherland said, "but that scrap heap is not a threat, much less a pathetic Eleven that can't appreciate the Empire's lenient and kind affection!"

The pilot of the Sutherland started shooting at the Glasgow and it did some damage and Kallen was off balance as a result.

"Lenient and kind affection my ass!" Kallen cursed angrily.

"Kallen, we need to split!" Nagata said on the other line, "We both can't get killed so make a run for it!"

Kallen was surprised, "But Nagata…"

"Just do it," Nagata insisted.

Meanwhile as Nagata was driving the truck, another Sutherland appeared and caught Nagata completely surprised as the Sutherland shot at Nagata and the truck, making Nagata make a turn off the highway. In the second Sutherland, a female pilot that was dark-skinned and had long blueish teal hair and golden eyes smiled as she was seeing what was happening.

"How simpleminded," The dark-skinned woman said.

Meanwhile, Kallen attempted to fire her Slash Harken at the Sutherland she was facing but the controls were not working for her and she was frustrated and she was forced have her knightmare's arm shot off towards the knightmare frame as a distraction as she ran away.

**In the truck**

Lelouch was looking at his cell phone and found that he had no reception.

"Just as I thought," Lelouch said as he closed his phone and put it back in his pocket and then looked from his side, "from the way the truck is moving and the darkness in here, we must be heading in the old subway lines," Lelouch sighed, "heading to the ghettos no doubt...exiting out would be dangerous," Lelouch narrowed his eyes, "still though, I can't just stay here."

Lelouch stood up and looked over and picked up the radio that was left here.

**Somewhere on the highway**

Rivalz was pushing his bike and was angry.

"Damn him," Rivalz complained, "leaving me behind like this. He just can't let go…no matter what it is, he just doesn't want to just let go…"

**In front of the Area 11 Government Bureau**

Bartley was shocked as he faced a man who wore a lab coat and had lavender hair, grayish blue eyes and wore glasses who man smiled.

"What are you looking at?" Bartley asked surprised.

"I am looking at a man who blundered," The bespectacled man replied.

Bartley was shaking with anger, "Why you…"

"You really overdid it General. Terrorists stole something that you and Prince Clovis were secretly working on. Retrieving it would be a simple matter but you want to sweep up their compatriots as well and should you let the terrorists go, you'll be able to track down their hideouts," The bespectacled man turned to face a young woman in uniform that had dark blue hair and light blue eyes, "Congratulations Cecile, your reasoning was right on the mark!"

The young woman named Cecile was surprised, "Oh n-no, I just thought that it was strange, that's all Lloyd."

"Enough!" Bartley demanded, "So what does the members of the Special Envoy Engineering Corps want?"

"We're willing to help you out," The man named Lloyd turned to face Bartley with a smile.

Bartley was surprised, "Help?"

"Yes, I want data."

"So what exactly did they steal?" Cecile asked.

"…Chemical weapons," Bartley answered reluctantly, "in other words, poison gas."

**Shinjuku Ghetto**

Masked Britannian soldiers were scoured to look for the truck that carried what was known to be poison gas. The Japanese people living in the ghettos were nervous and scared as they were seeing soldiers running all over the place looking for the object in question. Meanwhile in the tunnel, Nagata was bleeding and it was hard for him to steer and he ending driving right to a huge pothole. Lelouch barely held on to something when it happened and he wondered if it was an accident. A masked Britannian soldier was at the scene and he noticed the truck that was stuck in the huge pothole and that it wasn't able to go any further.

"Could that be it?" The masked soldier asked himself.

In the truck, Nagata was still trying to drive but no matter how hard he pushed down the gas pedal, he was not able to get the truck to move and he decided to flip the switch causing the side door of the truck to be opened and Lelouch was surprised of what was happening. The masked Britannian soldier saw what was happened and took a close and he nodded as his guess was indeed correct and he was making contact to let his superiors know that he found what they were looking for. Afterward, the soldier looked and saw someone and ran towards him. Lelouch wondered what was with the container and then he suddenly felt a presence and his instincts kicked in as he able to quickly block a kick of the soldier that spun around. Lelouch jumped back and clenched his teeth.

"_Damn it_," Lelouch said in his head, "_how could I be so careless?_"

The soldier attempted to subdue Lelouch but Lelouch countered by grabbing both wrists of the soldier and then he tripped the soldier and then he flipped him over surprising the soldier as Lelouch had him pinned on the ground. The soldier's mouth guard came off.

"You, enough with the killing!" The soldier demanded.

"What?" Lelouch replied surprised.

The soldier was trying to free himself from Lelouch's hold, "I can't believe you people would use poison gas!"

"What are you talking about?" Lelouch replied annoyed.

"Don't play dumb!" The soldier shot back as he did a quick kick.

The quick kick forced Lelouch to dodge and the solder was able to free himself and quickly got back on his feet and Lelouch was annoyed with what the soldier was implying.

"If there's any poison gas here as you say, then it was Britannia that made it, right?" Lelouch responded.

When the soldier took a good look at Lelouch, he was shocked.

"Y-You…" The soldier spoke.

"You want to avoid more deaths, then it would be more beneficial to defeat Britannia," Lelouch said with a glare.

"Lelouch?" The soldier uttered.

Lelouch was surprised as his eyes widened, "What? How do you know my name? Who the hell are you?" Lelouch said as he got in a fighting stance.

The soldier smiled and took off his helmet and Lelouch was surprised to see someone he had not seen in seven years.

"That stance and they way you blocked and countered my moves, I should have known it was you Lelouch," The soldier said, "it's me, Suzaku."

"It really is you," Lelouch uttered surprised as he dropped his stance, "but…you actually became a Britannian soldier? But why?"

"What about you? Don't tell me you—"

Suzaku was interrupted as the container was suddenly opened. There was a bright light and both Lelouch and Suzaku got away from the container and Suzaku covered Lelouch's mouth with his own mouth guard as it opened up. They both feared the poison gas was about to spew out. As they looked, they saw a figure that was moving as the container was opened but what they saw was not something remotely of gas but instead, what was revealed was actually a young woman with long green hair and golden eyes who was tied in a straight jacket with her mouth covered. Lelouch and Suzaku were surprised and didn't know what to make of it. Afterwards, Lelouch and Suzaku helped the woman out of the truck and were untying her.

"Answer me Suzaku," Lelouch said, "how could this girl be poison gas?"

"But it was what we were told in the briefing," Suzaku said.

A light suddenly flashed on them and they looked to see what was going on as Suzaku stood up. Members of the Royal Guard appeared with their guns pointing at them and the leader who had dark blue short hair and a scar on the right side of his face next to his eye.

"Damn monkey," The royal guard leader said coldly, "even an Honorary Britannian doesn't have the authority of you've just done."

"But I was told it was poison gas," Suzaku said as he ran and faced his superior officer.

"You have no right to protest!" The Royal Guard leader countered.

"_We're in trouble_," Lelouch said in his head, "_in a way, this girl is poison, poison to Suzaku's superiors if this gets out._"

"However in face of your great achievements, I'll be merciful," The Royal Guard leader said with a smug look and then brought out a gun to give to Suzaku, "Private Kururugi, take this gun and execute the terrorist."

Lelouch clenched his teeth and glared at the leader, "_That bastard!_"

Suzaku was surprised and then looked back at Lelouch, "But he's not a terrorist. He's a civilian who got dragged into this."

The Royal Guard leader didn't like what he heard, "Why you…that's an order! Didn't you swear your loyalty to Britannia?"

"Yes, I did but I still can't, I can't follow that order sir."

"What was that?"

"I won't do it sir," Suzaku turned to Lelouch with a smile, "I won't kill a civilian, not him especially."

"I see…then die!"

Suzaku was surprised and then he was shot in the back.

"No, Suzaku!" Lelouch shouted.

Lelouch's eyes widened as he was seeing his childhood friend lying on the ground and he felt shattered. Lelouch was upset that Suzaku became a Britannian soldier but the fact that he was just shot just because he refused to follow a heinous order that made no sense was inexcusable and it was too much to bear. Lelouch was shaking and had his hatred toward the men before him grew more. It was an aspect of Britannia that he despised.

"You seem to be a Britannian student," The Royal Guard leader said, "too bad you chose the wrong day to skip school, it's just not your day."

"You bastard!" Lelouch said with hatred.

"After you retake the girl, kill the student."

"Yes, my lord," The members said in unison.

Meanwhile in the truck, Nagata was bleeding out and he knew that he was not going to live much longer. He took a glance at the picture of himself with his wife and child.

"Death…to Britannia," Nagata uttered, "long live…Japan."

Nagata pushed the red button and it caused the truck to explode, surprising Lelouch and the members of the royal guard. Lelouch used his quick thinking get away and took the mysterious girl with him and the Royal Guards were thrown off by the explosion.

**G-1 Base**

In the bridge of the G-1 Base, Bartley was being informed by the leader of the Royal Guard of what occurred and he was not pleased.

"They got away?" Bartley asked angrily, "And you call yourselves the Royal Guard?"

"Forgive me my lord," The Royal Guard leader replied on the other line, "the blast was mainly directed upward—"

"You fool, why the hell do you think I only told you people about this?" Bartley interrupted.

"We-we'll continue the investigation," The Royal Guard leader assured.

"The plan has moved forward to the next phase," Clovis said suddenly.

Bartley was surprised and turned to face Clovis, "B-But Your Highness…"

"If knowledge of her gets out, I'll be disinherited," Clovis pointed out, "tell them back home that we're carrying out a plan of urban renewal here," Clovis stood up from his throne, "as Clovis la Britannia, third prince of the Empire I command you, destroy Shinjuku ghetto, leave no one alive!"

The knightmare frames and armed soldiers were deployed and they were ready to carry out the massacre in the Shinjuku ghetto.

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Lelouch receives his Geass power from the green haired girl and he strikes back against Clovis's forces guiding a group led by a young man.**


	3. Strike Back

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Code Geass.

**Strike Back**

The people of the Shinjuku Ghetto were running for their lives in horror as Britannian soldiers and their knightmares were shooting and killing people. The lives of the Japanese in Shinjuku were nothing for Clovis when he gave the order and in all in order to protect his dirty little secret. The massacre continued in Shinjuku as people were trying to get away, only to be shot down without mercy. It was truly hell for the people of Shinjuku. Meanwhile, Lelouch was running with the mysterious green haired girl with him. Lelouch looked and he was mortified when he saw people were being killed left and right. He was seeing men, women, children being shot down by soldiers and for Lelouch, it was too cruel and it made him angry seeing soldier just shooting down people who he was sure they were just ordinary people and had nothing to do with the people that stolen the canister the girl he was with inside.

"It's a damn massacre," Lelouch said angrily.

Lelouch looked over the girl who just tripped and looked helpless. Lelouch clenched his teeth with anger and rage and then sadness as he had just witness Suzaku being shot by his commanding officers. Lelouch was losing his composure when this horrendous and vile massacre was happening to the people of Shinjuku.

"You…this is happening because of you, right?" Lelouch asked the girl angrily, "Innocent people are being slaughtered," Lelouch was shaking in anger, "even Suzaku…they killed him…in terms of being a soldier for Britannia, he was being logical and they killed him and all because…" Lelouch looked at the girl and then he stopped himself when she saw how helpless she looked and then he had his hand over his face and felt ashamed, "No, this isn't your fault, you're not the one that's causing this," Lelouch clenched his teeth, "Clovis is, this is his doing," Lelouch went to the girl and had a remorseful expression, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have blamed you for this, it's not like you have control over this…I'm ashamed of myself for pointing the finger at you. Anyway, we should get out of here…okay?"

The girl just looked at Lelouch and nodded and Lelouch helped her up. Later on, Lelouch kept going, guiding the mysterious woman with him. He got to a warehouse as he arrived, he witness a man in a suit running scared out of his mind and then he saw the man turned around seeing the members of the Royal Guard.

"Why?" The man in the suit said, "Why are you doing this? This doesn't make sense; you're just killing for no reason."

The man was immediately shot and he fell on the floor dead. Lelouch witness what had just happened and just looked at the man who was questioning the reasoning of the soldiers.

"Well?" The Royal Guard leader asked.

"Nothing but Elevens sir," One of the soldiers said.

"I see," The Royal Guard leader looked around, "are you sure the exit comes out here?"

"Yes sir, it matches up the map of the old city."

Lelouch was upset at the site of the people that were killed and he had an image of the time he along with Nunnally and Suzaku were walking along the path that were riddled with dead bodies seven years ago.

"_They believe they are justified_," Lelouch said, "_they're just cold blooded murderers who kill out of a whim and convenience…and Clovis is the worst of it._"

Lelouch cell phone suddenly rang and it surprised him as well as giving him away to the Royal Guard and Lelouch quickly hung up.

**Ashford Academy**

Shirley was on her cell phone trying to talk to Lelouch but when she got hung up, she got upset.

"That jerk hung up on me!" Shirley said angrily.

**Shinjuku Ghetto Warehouse**

Lelouch was pushed back and his back was to a wall as he glared at the members of the Royal Guard and the mysterious green haired woman was being held by two members of the Royal Guard and she tried to get free while rest were pointing their guns at Lelouch.

"Damn you," Lelouch said in anger.

"An appropriate location to end a terrorist," The leader of the Royal Guard said with a smug.

"You people…"

"Still, you did well for a student, as expected from a Britannian. It's a shame that we have to kill a fellow Britannian as a terrorist, but we have our orders so your future ends here schoolboy."

The Royal Guard leader brought up his gun and pointed it at Lelouch and then the mysterious girl suddenly got free and rushed in as she got in front of Lelouch.

"He mustn't die!" The woman said.

The leader of the Royal Guard fired his gun and the bullet hit the girl's forehead and she fell on the floor dead. Lelouch was surprised as she looked at the girl that had just shielded him. This also surprised the members of the Royal Guard as none of them expected the girl to take such action.

"No…" Lelouch said softly, "why would you…?"

Lelouch kneeled next to the girl and the girl lied dead as she was bleeding from the gunshot in the head and the leader of the Royal Guard sighed.

"Oh well," The Royal Guard leader said, "we were told to bring her back alive if possible…" The leader smiled, "we'll tell our superiors this. The Royal Guard found the terrorist hideout and wiped them out. However, the hostage was already tortured to death. What do you think schoolboy?"

Lelouch had his head down, stood up, and had his hands behind his back and he sprung two kunais from sleeves.

"Here's something," Lelouch said, "What should a Britannian that actually despises his own country do with his life?"

"What?" The Royal Guard leader replied, "So you're some kind of radical, huh?"

"I'm someone who has his eyes opened to Britannia's vile actions," Lelouch replied.

"Vile actions you say," The Royal Guard leader replied, "You know, it really doesn't matter what you think," The leader smirked with a sadistic glee, "we're just doing our jobs."

"And I'm going to do what needs to be done to stop this madness."

"What was that?" The Royal Guard leader replied surprised as well as his subordinates.

Lelouch looked at the soldiers with cold eyes and threw his two kunais finding its mark on the heads of two soldiers killing them and it surprised the others and then Lelouch quickly ran and punched the leader in the face and Lelouch yanked the gun away from the Royal Guard leader's hands and Lelouch quickly shot and killed all the members of the Royal Guard with the leader's gun. The soldiers were all dead and the leader of the Royal Guard was the only one left alive and was shaking, surprised at what had just happened as Lelouch pointed the gun at the man.

"Why you…" The Royal Guard leader spoke.

"How the tables have turned," Lelouch said, "it's a rotten feeling, isn't it?"

The Royal Guard leader was shaking in fear and didn't know what to do.

"Think about it, that's how the Japanese feel when you point your weapons at them and torment them and then kill them just because you can."

"Japanese?" The leader said surprised that another Britannian would refer to them as such, "They're not Japanese, they're Elevens, just stinking Elevens!"

Lelouch shot a round that grazed the left cheek of the Royal Guard leader and it was bleeding.

"You…do you understand what you're doing?" The leader of the Royal Guard asked still shaking in fear, "Don't you realize the consequences of what you've done? This is an act of treason."

"You were about to kill me, falsely accusing me of terrorism just so that Clovis's dirty little secret was kept intact and you have the nerve to talk to me about treason."

"Okay, listen, let's talk this over," The Royal Guard leader waved his hands, "you don't want to kill me. Let's make a deal. I admit that I'm quite impressed with what you just did actually. You have skill, skill that would be beneficial serving Prince Clovis. I can put in a good word for you with Prince Clovis and General Bartley."

"So you think you can win me over with praises and promises of recognition after what you've done?" Lelouch shook his head, "I really hate people like you, especially the kind of scum who will say anything just to save their own damn lives and have no regard of others who can't defend themselves. Let me tell you something and this is something that I believe in, the only ones who should kill are the ones prepared to be killed."

"You…" The Royal Guard leader clenched his teeth, "who the hell are you that would refuse a great offer schoolboy."

"Seven years ago, my mother was murdered at the Aries Villa in Pendragon and my sister and I were exiled to this land, only to be expected to die and to be made martyrs. That and this massacre that you people committed is part of the reason why I'll bring Britannia down on its knees."

"Seven years ago at the Aries Villa? What are you…?" The Royal Guard leader's eyes widened as he suddenly realized who Lelouch was, "no, it can't be…you're…"

"That's right," Lelouch said darkly.

"Lelouch vi Britannia!"

It was the last thing the Royal Guard leader said as Lelouch shot the man in the head and the Royal Guard leader fell on the ground dead with his eyes opened as he was seeping blood from being shot in the head. Lelouch realized that the gun he used was out of bullets and said to himself how lucky he was as he threw the gun away and picked up the two kunais he threw at the two soldiers. He then went over to the dead green haired girl and was sad to see her dead.

"I'm sorry," Lelouch said with sadness, "I should have protected you."

"Don't worry about it, it's not your fault," The green haired girl said suddenly.

Lelouch was surprised as he went back and he looked at the woman and was shocked again as he saw that girl that got shot in the head opened her eyes and looked at Lelouch. Lelouch saw that she was healed from the gunshot she suffered from the head and was no longer bleeding.

"Are you alive?" Lelouch asked shocked.

"Yes," The young woman said as she sat up.

"But how, you were shot in the head…you were dead."

"Yes I was…and it's not the first time," The woman looked at the dead Royal Guard members, "you certainly gotten better, that's for sure Lelouch."

Lelouch was surprised again, "Who are you?"

"I've actually known about you Lelouch and now for what you've done for me, I want to give you something."

"Give me something, what do you mean?"

The woman took hold of Lelouch's hand and suddenly Lelouch found himself in something in a different place. Lelouch was wondering what was going on.

"What is this?" Lelouch asked as he gasped of the different surroundings.

"Surely, you don't want things to continue on as they are?"

"Is it you? What is this? Where am I?"

"Do you desire power Lelouch?"

"Power?"

"If you had power, could you live?"

"What?" Lelouch asked confused as he was seeing multiple images of the woman.

"I'll make a deal with you."

"A deal?"

"Yes, in exchange for power, you must make my one wish come true."

"A wish? What wish is that?"

"Accept this contract and while you live in a world of humans, you will live unlike any other human."

"Hold on, you didn't answer my question."

"When the time comes Lelouch, I promise to tell you…but only if you agree to the contract and I will grant you power. A different providence, time, and life…the power of the king…the one that may, no, will isolate you. Are you prepared for it?"

Lelouch thought about what the woman said. He thought the things that were going on at the moment and the things that had happened in his past. Lelouch thought about and was preparing himself when he was ready to fight and defeat Britannia and he thought about the people he had met in Japan and then Nunnally and Sayoko were supportive and were willing to do everything to aid him in his quest. Lelouch didn't know what the future would hold for him, he wasn't even sure if he would live or die in his struggle against the country of his birth but Lelouch was certain that whatever it may be, he was going to need everything he had in his disposal and he figured being granted a new power could help in his own rebellion, he just only hoped that he was not making a mistake in accepting the contract but he also figured whatever happened, he would find a way.

"I see," Lelouch said and then he paused, "if that's the case…then I accept. I accept the contract!"

The contract was made and Lelouch felt a strange feeling on his left eye as he was holding over it. He was sure he gained whatever power that the girl was talking and then he looked around and saw he was back in the surrounding as before and he looked at the green haired girl.

"What is this power you have given me?" Lelouch asked.

"It's the power of Geass," The girl answered.

"Geass?"

"Yes, the power of the king."

Lelouch felt his power and realized what he was able to do with the power he felt on his eye and he nodded and he turned towards the green haired girl again.

"I would like to know your name," Lelouch said.

"Sure," The girl said as she stood up, "I am CC."

"CC?"

"Yes, that's what I go by," The woman named CC smiled, "it is a pleasure seeing you again Lelouch."

Lelouch stood up, "Tell me, how is it that you know about me?"

"I've seen you with your sister Nunnally."

"And?"

"That's all I'll say for now."

Lelouch was taken back, "You can't be serious."

"I am."

Lelouch twitch his eyebrow with annoyance and he seriously hoped he did not make a mistake in trusting her.

Meanwhile elsewhere in the Shinjuku Ghetto, the armed Britannian forces with the G-1 Base in the center were directing the onslaught.

"Remember, your enemies are garbage that could never be Honorary Britannians," Bartley said, "wipe out every last one of them!"

A Sutherland pulled up and in it was the same blue haired, orange eyed Britannian pilot and he was smiling.

"Naturally," The blue haired pilot said.

"Lord Jeremiah," A soldier said on the other line, "General Bartley wants you to take command of the second area—"

"He's got staff officers, right?" The pilot named Jeremiah interjected, "It's been ages since I've had this much fun on the front lines!"

Jeremiah started shooting and rushed in. In the bridge of the G-1 Base, the staff members as well as Bartley and Clovis were watching their forces closing in and Clovis smirked, pleased with himself for the result of the order he gave.

Back in the warehouse, Lelouch was looking over the dead bodies of the Japanese that were killed by the Royal Guard.

"This has to stop," Lelouch said.

"What are you going to do?" CC asked.

Lelouch didn't get to answer because a Sutherland suddenly arrived and just started shooting all over the place but neither Lelouch nor CC even flinched when that happened and they just looked at the knightmare. Lelouch signaled CC to hide and CC nodded and did just that. In the cockpit, the blueish teal haired, yellow eyed dark-skinned woman activated her sensors and saw the bodies of the Japanese and then she was surprised see the members of the Royal Guard dead.

"What the hell happened here? Why are His Highness's Royal Guard here and dead?" The female pilot asked shocked and then she saw Lelouch and then pushed the button in order to speak to him, "You boy, what happened here? You look to be a Britannian student. Why are you here?"

Lelouch just stayed silent and the female pilot was a bit irritated.

"Answer me!" The pilot demanded, "Otherwise…"

Lelouch just glared at the knightmare, "Tch…"

The dark-skinned pilot started shooting again and shot very near Lelouch and again, Lelouch was not intimidated.

"Hmph, typical," Lelouch retorted, "this is how you people operate. Are you really knights or are you just trigger happy maniacs?"

"What was that? Who the hell do you think you're talking to?"

"Oh well, my name is Alan Spacer, I'm a son of a duke," Lelouch put his hands up, "you can come and take a look at my ID. It's in my breast pocket. Afterwards, I request your protection."

In the cockpit, the female pilot narrowed her eyes, "_a son of a duke here in the ghetto…hmm_," The pilot nodded, "I don't know why a duke's son would be here in the ghetto, especially with what's going on but I'll be right there so don't move."

"Of course," Lelouch said and then he had his thoughts, "_time to test out my new power._"

The female pilot got out of her knightmare and pulled out a gun pointing it at Lelouch and she walked towards him.

"Obey my orders," Lelouch said as he activated his Geass.

The Geass power took hold of the female pilot.

"Yes, of course," The pilot said becoming obedient.

"_Excellent, so this is really is my power_," Lelouch said in his head as he put his hands down, "Answer my questions, what is your name and unit?"

"My name is Villetta Nu, 8th Mobile Battalion, part of the Purist Faction."

"Tch, the Purist Faction," Lelouch said as he was disgusted, "What is your objective?"

"To eliminate the Elevens here in the Shinjuku Ghetto."

Lelouch made sure to keep calm and he also made sure he kept his eye contact on the woman named Villetta as he guessed that it was required, "What do you know about the reason for it?"

"I was told that terrorists have obtained poison gas and they were hiding in Shinjuku and the Elevens living here are aiding them."

"_So like Suzaku, she doesn't know about CC…I guess only those soldiers did_," Lelouch said in his head, "Give me your knightmare."

"Of course, the code is XG21-G2D4," Villetta said as he tossed her knightmare key to Lelouch.

Lelouch caught the key and decided two last things, "Villetta Nu, you are to sit next to the dead bodies of those soldiers," Lelouch pointed at the dead Royal Guards as CC came out of hiding and stood next to Lelouch, "in fifteen minutes, you will return to normal with absolutely no memory of having seen or heard me and what we discussed."

"Understood," Villetta said as she went and sat next to the dead bodies of the Royal Guard.

"A little cruel, don't you think?" CC said.

"Hmph," Lelouch replied, "I don't how she'll respond when she gets out of the trance but I'm not going to stick around and find out. Well CC?"

"I'm going to another direction."

"Huh? I think it would be best if we stick together."

"Don't worry, now that I'm no longer tied up, I can evade easily, don't worry, I'll meet up with you, I promise, besides, now that you and I have a contract, I have to make sure you stay alive. I won't let you die. Don't worry, I can keep myself out of trouble and besides, I might be in your way if I get in the knightmare with you."

"Are you absolutely sure?"

"I'm positive."

Fifteen minutes later, Villetta was recovered and she was jumped up surprised and it was creepy for her that she was literally next to the dead Royal Guard and then she looked around and saw that her knightmare was missing.

"What happened?" Villetta asked, "Where the hell is my knightmare?"

Villetta held her head not having any recollection of what happened and she was upset.

"Dammit!" Villetta cursed, "What happened to me and why can't I remember?" Villetta looked at the dead Britannian soldiers, "And why the hell am I next to dead bodies?"

Villetta felt her skin crawl.

**An A.S.E.E.C. Trailer just outside the Shinjuku Ghetto**

Suzaku was on the makeshift bed asleep and he dreamt of his past. He was in bandages to recover from the gunshot wound he received. Lloyd and Cecile looked over to him and Lloyd had grinned.

"Having a bad day, are we?" Lloyd said.

Suzaku suddenly woke and looked and saw the two people.

"Looks like you missed your chance to go to heaven Private Kururugi," Lloyd commented.

"Huh?" Suzaku uttered and then spoke in his head, "_I'm alive?_" Suzaku attempted to sit up but still felt the pain of the wound he suffered, "Where…?"

Suzaku was still able to sit up and looked around.

"We're still in the Shinjuku ghetto," Lloyd answered, "With Prince Clovis near, it's probably the safest place there is right now."

"This is what protected you," Cecile said as she showed Suzaku a damaged pocket watch as she was holding it with a cloth under it.

"It deflected the bullet from inside your protective suit," Lloyd explained.

"Is it valuable?"

"Y-Yeah, it is," Suzaku answered as he took the pocket watch.

"You Elevens do believe that gods live inside objects," Lloyd said, "I guess this one—"

"Uh, is Lelouch…?" Suzaku interjected but stopped himself to redirect what he wanted to know, "What's the current situation?"

"It looks like the poison gas was released. They say there have been massive casualties among the Elevens. They don't seem to have even found the perpetrators yet."

Suzaku was shocked what he had just heard and he was upset about it, "I see…not yet…but more senseless killing," Suzaku had his thoughts again, "_Why do they continue to fight? If they work with the system, surely…_" Suzaku shook his head in disgust, "_they're just lashing out, not caring who dies in the process._"

"Private Kururugi, how much experience do you have in piloting a knightmare frame?"

Suzaku was surprised at that question, "Uh, m-me? But there's no way that an Eleven like me would actually be allowed to…"

Lloyd simply held up the key and smiled, "But if you actually could?"

"If I could?" Suzaku asked confused.

"Congratulations!" Lloyd said happily with excitement, "The only knightmare of its type in the world awaits you! Mount it and it will change, you and the world…whether you want to or not."

**Within the Shinjuku Ghetto**

More Japanese people were being gunned down and then a Slash Harken shot one of the tanks and it was the red Glasgow that was piloted by Kallen. In the cockpit, Kallen was enraged in seeing the massacre that was occurring.

"Damn Britannian bastards!" Kallen said in anger and tears in her eyes, "You'll pay for this!"

Kallen looked around and saw another tank and Kallen was about to shoot the other Slash Harken but someone had beaten her to the punch and she looked and saw a grey Glasgow as it retracted its Slash Harken.

"I finally found you Kallen," The voice of a young man said, "I'm glad you're safe."

Kallen recognized the voice and was she was happy to hear his voice.

"Naoto, it's you," Kallen said happily.

In the cockpit of the grey Glasgow, the young man with red hair smiled and it was Naoto, Kallen's older brother. Naoto looked around and was disgusted with what he was seeing.

"Murdering bastards!" Naoto said.

"We can't let this go on Big Brother," Kallen said.

"I know Kallen, I know…Kaname, how are things on your end?"

"Not so good," The man who was Kaname Ohgi said on the other line.

"Damn…okay, listen, I'm going to act as a decoy. While I'm doing that, all of you concentrate in getting the people to safety, we can't let anymore of our people get killed."

"Wait Naoto, I'll help you as well," Kallen suggested.

"Kallen…"

"Naoto, please, let me help you."

"We'll do what we can to get the people to safety but we're surrounded and pinned already," Ohgi pointed out.

"I know, but please try Kaname, relay that to the others and make sure Tamaki doesn't screw this up."

"Sure Naoto, you got it," Ohgi said.

Meanwhile, the Sutherland that was piloted by Lelouch made its move. In the cockpit, Lelouch was looking around and getting the feel of the controls. He then spotted a Sutherland targeting people that were trying to run. Lelouch moved and shot at the knightmare and this caught the pilot by surprised seeing another Sutherland shooting at him.

"What…what the hell? Who—?"

The pilot didn't get to finish because Lelouch quickly charged the knightmare and rammed the other knightmare causing it to fall on the ground. Lelouch pointed the machine gun at it and started shooting the knightmare point blank, destroying the knightmare. Lelouch then quickly moved on to avoid being seen by other enemy knightmares. Lelouch hid in between the buildings and activated the sensors. When he saw it cleared, he took out his cell phone and dialed a number to make a call.

**Ashford Academy**

In the girl's locker room, Shirley was with her teammates in the Swim Club when her cell phone suddenly rang. She looked at her caller ID and saw that it was Lelouch as she answered the phone.

"Lulu?" Shirley said, "What are you up to? Where are you?"

**Shinjuku Ghetto**

"Are you near a TV Shirley?" Lelouch asked.

"Huh, a TV?" Shirley asked on the other line.

"Yeah, sorry, it's important."

Shirley sighed, "Hang on for a moment."

Lelouch heard Shirley asking her teammates if she could change the channel and one of her teammates asked what channel she wanted to change to. Lelouch told Shirley to change it to the news to see if they was anything regarding Shinjuku. Lelouch got his answer when Shirley told him that they were reporting traffic restrictions. When he asked why, Shirley responded that they were not saying why. Lelouch concluded that the Britannian forces would kill everyone in the Shinjuku ghetto and then make up whatever story they wanted to show. Lelouch then noticed something that he was seeing on his monitor.

"You're gambling again, aren't you Lulu?" Shirley asked, "It's dangerous, I told you that before."

"I know what you're saying Shirley. Anyway, I have to go."

"Wait Lulu, what are you—?"

Lelouch hung up and then he sent a text to Nunnally and one more person since he figured that Nunnally would be in class and the other person would be working on something at the moment.

**Ashford Academy**

Shirley was upset again when Lelouch hung up and he was shaking.

"Why does that jerk have to hang up on me?!" Shirley said livid.

Shirley tried to call him again only to find that his number was beyond service range. Shirley just slumped.

"Dammit Lulu…" Shirley said in a soft tone.

Shirley's swim club teammates were looking at Shirley with concern.

Meanwhile, Nunnally was in her class and she felt a vibration in her pocket. She discreetly looked at her cell phone and saw that she received a text from Lelouch. In a room, a male student with silver hair looked at the text he got from Lelouch.

"I see," The silver haired student said, "a dangerous situation indeed…be safe my friend."

**Shinjuku Ghetto**

Lelouch looked at the monitor in the knightmare he was piloting and calculating his next move. Lelouch piloted the knightmare and was moving while being careful of not being seen. He suddenly heard a loud noise and he looked and saw a Slash Harken that just brought down a helicopter and he saw the red Glasgow.

"That red Glasgow," Lelouch said, "it must be Kallen," Lelouch smiled, "Okay, I'll help them out…I just hope they trust me enough to follow my directions," Lelouch then picked up the radio he got from truck, "good thing I kept this."

Meanwhile Kallen in the red Glasgow had two Sutherlands behind her and Kallen was startled. Naoto in the grey Glasgow appeared behind Kallen and started shooting them.

"Naoto!" Kallen said.

"Kallen, get moving now!" Naoto ordered.

In the cockpit in one of the Sutherlands, Jeremiah grinned.

"That red Glasgow and now we have another one," Jeremiah said, "must be another insolent Eleven!"

Jeremiah rushed in and started shooting at both Glasgows and Kallen retreated. Kallen looked at her power supply reading and saw that it was low.

"Damn, only 30 minutes at the most," Kallen said and then she was worried for her brother, "Naoto, please be safe."

"The west entrance," Lelouch's voice suddenly spoke.

Kallen was surprised, "What the…that voice…who…?"

"Use the train tracks to move over the west entrance."

"Who is this?" Kallen asked, "How do you know this code?"

"That doesn't matter at the moment Kallen, if you want to win, then you'll need to trust me."

"To win?" Kallen asked surprised.

"Correct, surely you and your brother Naoto don't want to die."

"How do you know about me and my brother?"

"West entrance by train tracks, hurry Kallen!"

Kallen was not sure but she decided in a moment's haste to listen and she piloted her Glasgow to the train tracks.

"Hey, what do I do now?" Kallen asked being very nervous as two Sutherlands were tailing her.

In one of the Sutherland cockpits, Jeremiah was finding it amusing.

"Pathetic Eleven," Jeremiah commented, "What kind of hunt is this that you just run away?"

Kallen noticed that a train was coming along.

"A train…" Kallen uttered.

"See Kallen, because you trusted me, you get to win," Lelouch said, "jump on that train."

Kallen did what she was instructed and hopped on the train and it stopped Jeremiah.

"Tch, you actually think you get through that way?" Jeremiah asked not being impressed as he had his Sutherland stopped the train and then he turned to the Sutherland with him, "you go after that red Glasgow."

"Yes, My lord!" The other pilot responded.

The second Sutherland jumped to go after Kallen but as the Sutherland was in the air, it was struck by two Slash Harkens, damaging the Sutherland and knocking it off the track. This surprised Jeremiah and he looked to see the source and saw a Sutherland that was inside a building as the Sutherland that was actually piloted by Lelouch retracted the Slash Harkens.

"A friendly fire?" Jeremiah asked, "What's your unit?!"

Lelouch pointed the machine gun at Jeremiah's knightmare and started shooting. Jeremiah's knightmare was taken damage and Jeremiah had realized.

"A terrorist?" Jeremiah spoke surprised, "But how did you…?"

Jeremiah was still getting shot at and one of legs of his knightmare was shot off.

"Damn you!" Jeremiah responded by pointing his machine gun at the Sutherland shooting him.

Kallen charged her Glasgow toward Jeremiah. Jeremiah seeing the incoming charge decided to make the decision to eject from the knightmare cursing being outwitted and being forced to retreat. Kallen was not happy that she didn't get to finish him off but was pleased of being able to one up him.

"You saved me," Kallen said, "but how did get a Sutherland and how do you know about me and Naoto?"

Kallen looked and was surprised that person that helped her disappeared from sight.

"What, where did he go?" Kallen asked.

"Kallen!" Naoto called.

Kallen looked and saw the grey Glasgow that her brother was piloting and saw that he dismounting it and their group was meeting with them as well.

"Kallen, what was that radio message from before?" Ohgi asked.

"You heard it too Ohgi?" Kallen asked.

"Yeah," Ohgi said as he nodded.

"We all did," Naoto said and then had his thoughts, "_that voice though…is it him?_"

"He contacted us as well," Ohgi said, "in fact Yoshida's group should be here soon."

"I wonder…" Kallen spoke.

"Naoto, do you have any idea who it was?" Ohgi asked.

"I might have a guess of who it is…but I want to hold off in telling my guess until I'm absolutely sure."

"The one holding the radio," Lelouch said, "who is this?"

"Oh, this is Ohgi," Ohgi answered.

"Ah yes, Kaname Ohgi, Naoto's second-in-command."

"Here Kaname," Naoto said as he signaled his best friend to give him the radio.

Ohgi nodded and handed Naoto the radio.

"This is Naoto here," Naoto said, "listen, I don't how it is that you know about us but you have my thanks for what you did."

"Hold your thanks until after we stop Britannian forces in their tracks," Lelouch said, "anyway, the cargo train that had stopped there is my gift to you. They're tools for your victory. If you wish to use them to win, then follow my direction."

Naoto's group looked in the cargo train and was surprised to find Sutherlands.

"Wow," Kallen said.

"There's more here too," One of the members of Naoto's group said.

"This is amazing, let's hear what he has to say," Another member said.

Kallen and Naoto were stunned with what they were seeing.

"All this…but how…?" Kallen asked.

"All these Sutherlands…" Naoto said.

"Kallen," Lelouch called.

"Uh, y-yes?" Kallen responded.

"Stay where you are, that unit is going to be used as a decoy."

"Understood."

"Energy filler status?"

"About 15 minutes worth."

"Then load a new one because in 10 minutes, I'll contact you again."

In the cockpit of the Sutherland, Lelouch sighed.

"Okay, so far so good," Lelouch said, "it's nerve-wracking but I need the will and determination to succeed. After all, I'm betting my life on this."

**G-1 Base**

In the bridge, Clovis, Bartley, and the staff officers were checking the current status of the situation.

"The terrorists are mixed with the general Eleven populace," Bartley said, "and are mounting a bit of resistance against us but it hasn't affected our army's overwhelming superiority."

"Of course it hasn't," Clovis said, "besides that…"

"Understood, the gas capsule…"

"Yes, as the public think."

"We'll keep looking for the girl."

"Yes, dead or alive, you must find her," Clovis said with a dark expression.

**Within the Shinjuku Ghetto**

"Hey, are you sure about this?" The short red haired young man asked, "Their IFFs have been stripped. Are you sure this isn't a trap?"

"The other side has the total advantage in this war Tamaki," Naoto pointed out as he was back in his Glasgow, "they don't need to set up any traps."

"I agree with Naoto," Ohgi said as he was in a Sutherland getting prepared, "you guys should get to your assigned posts."

"Exactly…I'm sure this is no mistake on our part."

"P-1, can you move?" Lelouch asked.

"Uh, me?" Ohgi asked.

"Yes, you Ohgi. The fundamentals shouldn't be any different from what you're used to."

"Who are you? Can you at least tell us your name?"

"Right now would not be wise, our signals could be intercepted, hence why I'm referring to you as code names now. Anyway, if Q-1 is on schedule, enemy Sutherland will be reaching you in 23 seconds, probably several of them. Shoot them through a wall."

"Huh, what the hell is he talking about?" Tamaki asked being moody.

"Everyone," Naoto called, "make sure you double check your weapons."

"Naoto, you serious?!"

"Yes Tamaki, I am! Stop arguing and move it, we need to get ready now!"

Elsewhere in the Shinjuku Ghetto, CC was on top of a building watching the events of what was going on.

"I doubt Lelouch will need my help in this," CC said, "…what's that?" CC was silent and then she shook her head, "You're making assumptions, yes, I'm glad to be free but to make such a silly claim…you're just being silly Marianne."

CC was silent again and then decided to take a walk.

"Where am I going?" CC asked, "I'm going to wait for Lelouch. If I'm correct, he'll confront Clovis in the G-1 Base, I'm just going to meet him there," CC was silent and then spoke again, "how do I know this? Because that's how he is," CC was silent again and she sighed, "don't be surprised, it wouldn't be the first time. Surely you remember what your son did before."

Meanwhile Kallen arrived at a spot and she looked around. A helicopter pilot spotted the red Glasgow and reported in.

"Enemy spotted at F-31," The helicopter pilot said.

**Bridge of the G-1 Base**

"A feint?" Clovis asked and then scoffed, "The monkeys play at being human…"

"Have Lazlo squad proceed straight in!" Bartley ordered, "Send in Eugen and Valerie! Have them strike from the rear!"

**Within the Shinjuku Ghetto**

In the cockpit of one of the Sutherlands, Ohgi narrowed his eyes as he and the others in others Sutherlands prepared.

"3…2…1…Fire!" Ohgi ordered.

Ohgi and his group started shooting the walls. The bullets hitting the walls went through and struck the Britannian forces that were passing by, catching them by surprise and destroying the knightmares.

**Bridge of the G-1 Base**

"Sir Eugen and Sir Valerie," One of the staff members said, "both lost!"

This surprised the others in the bridge.

"An ambush?" Clovis asked.

**Cockpit of a Sutherland**

Lelouch watched as enemy units were lost and he nodded as he was pleased.

"An ID signal can be double edged sword," Lelouch said, "if Naoto and his group follow my direction, this will be a blow to Britannian forces," Lelouch narrowed his eyes, "then I will personally deal with Clovis but not before I get him to tell me what he knows," Lelouch pressed a button, "P-1, P-4, P-7, move to the right and fire your Slash Harkens towards three o'clock."

**Shinjuku Ghetto**

Naoto was piloting his Glasgow to a direction and the Sutherlands occupied by Naoto's group members went onward to another direction.

"Everyone, let's do what the voice says," Naoto said, "My guts tells me to trust him."

"Okay, got it," Ohgi said, "since Naoto is sure of it, we got this."

In the cockpit of the grey Glasgow, Naoto smiled and had his thoughts, "_that voice, I'm certain of it; it must be the same guy who saved my life three days ago_," Naoto grinned, "_so you decided to make your move._"

Meanwhile, Tamaki was still not liking the direction that they were going with but didn't do anything to oppose it.

"Dammit, what else can we do?" Tamaki complained.

"P-5, haven't you moved yet?" Lelouch asked a bit impatient, "This is critical."

Tamaki clenched his teeth, "Fine, I'm going and don't call me that!"

Tamaki boarded the knightmare. Meanwhile, one of Naoto's members struck on of the enemy Sutherland with their Slash Harkens and destroying their frame.

**Bridge of the G-1 Base**

"Enemies sighted moving towards G-28," One of the staff officers reported.

Bartley was nervous and wondered what was going on.

"Send in Glaube after them!" Bartley ordered.

Clovis wondered what was going on as well and he had his suspicions.

"Is it possible," Clovis said, "that terrorists have gotten hold of our own weaponry?"

**Shinjuku Ghetto**

Naoto and Kallen were working together and knocking down enemy Sutherlands. Naoto noticed a very long pole and piloted the knightmare to pick it up and used it as a weapon to strike down more enemy knightmares and tanks.

**Bridge of the G-1 Base**

Their monitor was showing that Glaube have been defeated.

"Sir Glaube has ejected and his knightmare has been lost," One of the staff officer said.

"Change codes!" Bartley ordered, "They're intercepting our transmissions!"

"We've already have, four times!"

"Then do it again!"

Clovis clenched his teeth as couldn't take this failure that was occurring and he stood up from his throne.

"This failure is unacceptable!" Clovis said loudly.

Bartley turned to Clovis, "Forgive me—"

Bartley didn't get to finish because Lloyd suddenly appeared on the monitor.

"Hello there," Lloyd greeted.

"What do you want?" Bartley asked annoyed that Lloyd would interrupt them, "Can you not see we're in the middle of an operation?"

"Then it's a good time for you to deploy the A.S.E.E.C.'s special weapon."

"This isn't the time," Clovis said as he was annoyed as well with Lloyd intervening.

**Shinjuku Ghetto**

An enemy tank was just shot and destroyed. Lelouch in the cockpit of the Sutherland began to give more orders.

"R-2, fire anchor," Lelouch ordered.

A Slash Harken struck a helicopter, bringing it down.

"B-7, use U.N. ordnance," Lelouch ordered.

A Sutherland fired a round at a tank.

"N-group, keep moving forward," Lelouch ordered again.

Several Sutherlands were pushing the enemies back and destroying their Sutherlands as they tried to retreat.

"You damn Elevens!" One of the Britannian pilots cursed as he and his squad were losing.

**Bridge of the G-1 Base**

"We've just lost the Lazlo Squad!" One of the staff officers reported.

Clovis moved forward, "Now bring up Quincy's squad!"

"Your Highness, if we do that, we'll break the encirclement!" Bartley pointed out.

Clovis clenched his teeth.

**Cockpit of a Sutherland**

Lelouch wonder what move was going to be made next, "Now Clovis, what will you do?"

**Bridge of the G-1 Base**

"You may reinforce the gap with units from the ones guarding me," Clovis ordered, "we're certain that the enemy has his forces right there."

**Cockpit of a Sutherland**

Lelouch still waited to see what move the enemy was going to make next and then he took and picked up a black king chess piece and twirled it.

**Shinjuku Ghetto**

Britannian forces were moving to a direction and they were being observed by Jeremiah who was confused with what was going on.

"Are we breaking formation?" Jeremiah asked, "But why?"

**Cockpit of a Sutherland**

Lelouch was seeing what move they were making and he couldn't help but to chuckled as he shook his head.

"My, my," Lelouch said, "this is stupider than I actually expected but it makes it a lot easy for me. You're really not much of a commander my brother," Lelouch held the radio over his ear, "Q-1, your map is accurate, correct?"

"Right, for the old town," Kallen responded on the other line, "but without any landmarks…"

"Don't worry Kallen, it will do."

"…Okay, if you say so."

"Thank you for trusting me."

**Bridge of the G-1 Base**

Clovis felt confident as he was sure his plan was working.

"All right," Clovis said, "now send Bertz and the others in as well."

**Cockpit of the Sutherland**

Lelouch still had the radio over his ear, "Mission number 3."

**Bridge of the G-1 Base**

"Surround them and concentrate our forces there!" Clovis ordered.

**Cockpit of the Sutherland**

"Ready for them?" Lelouch asked.

**Bridge of the G-1 Base**

"The enemy's main force is where that dot is," Clovis said and then he grinned, "Finish them."

**Cockpit of the Sutherland**

Lelouch smirked, "I've got you."

**Shinjuku Ghetto**

Enemy forces were moving fast and closing in but they saw and realized that there was no one there where they were directed to go and all they saw were each other.

**Bridge of the G-1 Base**

Clovis and his staff were seeing what happened and they were shocked.

"What?" Clovis said stunned, "The enemy isn't there?!"

**Shinjuku Ghetto**

Kallen and the others were traveling through the tunnel underground. Kallen stopped and looked at the certain point and then she shot one of her Slash Harkens at that point which caused to break and caused a collapse and the enemy knightmares standing suffered by falling in the hole that was created.

**Cockpit of the Sutherland**

Lelouch placed the black king chess piece in front of him, "Checkmate."

**Shinjuku Ghetto**

A hole was created making it bigger and bringing down the Britannian forces that fell in the trap.

**Bridge of the G-1 Base**

"This can't be," Clovis said as he and his staff officer were shocked in seeing they were gradually losing their forces.

**Cockpit of the Sutherland**

Lelouch grinned, "It worked, my plan really worked and this is just the beginning, it's just the beginning in my quest to defeat Britannia."

**Bridge of the G-1 Base**

Clovis was stepping back as he was still in shock in what was happening and he was wondered who he was fighting.

"_Who…who in the world am I fighting?_" Clovis asked in his head, "_Could he…he's even better than Tohdoh!_" Clovis made a decision, "Lloyd!"

"Oh? Yes Your Highness?" Lloyd responded as he appeared on the screen smile.

"Can it win? Your toy that is, can it win?"

Lloyd still smiled, "Your Highness, please call it the Lancelot."

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Lelouch goes one-on-one against the knightmare frame known as the Lancelot.**


	4. The Lancelot

**Disclaimer: **I have nothing to do with Code Geass of any kind.

**The Lancelot**

The trailer was opening up and bringing something out that was covered in a huge black sheet.

"Advance unit weapon, Z-01, Lancelot," Cecile said, "now activating, now activating. Releasing hatch, Z-01, Lancelot, stand by for activation."

Preparations were continuing for the Lancelot while that was happening, in the trailer, Suzaku was changing to his knightmare flight suit being careful of the injuries that he suffered.

"Did you read the manual?" Cecile asked over the intercom.

"More or less," Suzaku answered.

"Well done. You scored very high in the simulator."

"Look, about what you said before…"

Suzaku started walking and was heading outside the trailer.

"It's possible but the possibility is close to zero," Cecile said.

"But not actually zero." Suzaku replied.

"That's true but still I don't want you doing anything reckless. The new system doesn't have an escape mechanism installed."

"Right, I understand Miss Cecile."

The hatches were being released and the huge black sheet was dropped revealing a white knightmare frame. Suzaku was amazed as it was the knightmare that he himself was going to pilot.

"So, this is it?" Suzaku asked.

"Yes, the experimental weapon that was developed by us in the Advance Special Envoy Engineering Corps, the Lancelot."

"It's the world's first 7th generation knightmare frame," Lloyd said with glee, "all right Suzaku, shall we proceed with the initial start-up?"

"Initial start-up proceeding from phase 20," Cecile said.

The Lancelot was getting equipment placed in and more preparations were being complete. Suzaku went on ahead and got in the cockpit of the Lancelot as he mentally prepared himself and he placed his knightmare key in started up the frame. The trailers were moving out of the way for the Lancelot and everything was set as the chords were released from the Lancelot checking everything and making sure everything was normal. Suzaku in the cockpit of the Lancelot and was ready to move.

"M.E. Boost!" Suzaku said.

The Lancelot was powered up and ready.

"Lancelot, launch!" Cecile called.

The Lancelot launched and rushed towards the Shinjuku Ghetto and Lloyd was pleased as Cecile covered her eyes from the dust.

"Full throttle right out of the gate, huh?" Lloyd said happily.

The Lancelot continued onward and Suzaku was amazed with the specs of the knightmare frame he was piloting.

"It better than what the manual said," Suzaku commented, "with this…_maybe I can find and help Lelouch and that girl…please be okay Lelouch._"

**Flashback: Seven year ago**

"Mark my words on this," Lelouch said, "someday, I will defeat Britannia!"

Suzaku and Nunnally were shocked at Lelouch's words.

"What do you mean?" Nunnally asked.

"I didn't really know anything," Lelouch said, "I didn't really know how Britannia really is but I see it now," Lelouch clenched his fists, "the devastation they cause, the lives they ruin, and their despicable justification to kill even unarmed people. If this how Britannia really is then I'll fight against it, I'll fight against it and I will. Someday, when I'm fully prepared and when I have the things that I need, I will fight and defeat the Holy Britannian Empire. I will defeat the very country of my birth."

Suzaku was shocked at Lelouch's words.

**Flashback End**

Suzaku shook his head, "I just hope that maybe…just maybe Lelouch has giving up on the idea of wanting to fight Britannia...his own people."

**Shinjuku Ghetto**

In one of the Sutherland cockpits, Tamaki was seeing on something on his screen and wondered what it was.

"Huh, what is that?" Tamaki asked noticing that it was getting closer to his position, "It doesn't look like a Suther—"

Tamaki didn't get to finish because the Lancelot quickly struck Tamaki's knightmare frame. Meanwhile Lelouch was looking over his monitor.

"Another push and the check point will fall," Lelouch said.

"This is B-group," One of the Naoto's members said on the other line, "confirm signs of the enemy!"

Lelouch was a bit surprised, "Reinforcements? I see," Lelouch placed the radio over his ear, "What's the status?"

"Everyone ejected, but they took out four units in no time at all."

"How many units?"

"Just one…one unit."

Lelouch was surprised again, "Just one?"

"I think it's a new model, never seen anything like it—huh, it's here?!"

There was a sudden crash and then static and Lelouch got concerned.

"Hey, what happened?" Lelouch asked.

Meanwhile, the Lancelot was destroying the Sutherlands piloted by Naoto's crew members one by one. Suzaku used its sensors and saw more of them and they were pointing their machine guns at him and Suzaku activated its Blaze Luminous creating a shield as they started shooting him. The shield was able to deflect the bullets and this surprised Naoto's followers.

"What the…?" One of the members said, "It can deflect bullets!"

In one of Sutherland's cockpit, Lelouch was being informed of the current situation.

"It can deflect bullets?" Lelouch asked surprised talking over the radio.

"Yeah!" One of the members said on the other line, "What can we do…huh, hey Ishida!"

Lelouch was receiving static again and he narrowed his eyes and clenched his teeth.

"What the hell's going on?" Lelouch asked himself, "Is it really some sort of new knightmare model that Clovis had? If so, then I wonder who the pilot is."

Back with Suzaku, he continued to defeat all those that would try to stop him in his track.

"Good," Suzaku said as he was feeling confident, "I can do this, with the Lancelot; I can end this pointless battle!"

Suzaku decimated more knightmares that were piloted by resistance members. The resistance members tried to counter but Suzaku countered all their moves with ease. Suzaku destroyed their knightmares forcing them to eject.

"Dammit, why can't we stop him?!" One of the resistance members said as he was forced to eject as well.

Lelouch was in his own Sutherland listening over the radio and he narrowed his eyes.

"Okay…we're in trouble," Lelouch said.

**G-1 Base**

Clovis was looking at the monitor. He was pleased with what was happening but at the same time he was also a bit annoyed as he knew what it also meant.

"My goodness," Clovis said, "now I owe my older brother a debt that I did not want," Clovis sighed, "oh well, it is for the best and it's a small price so as long it gets the job done, I don't care how it's done."

**Shinjuku Ghetto**

Lelouch clenched his teeth, "It's just one unit and that one unit is able to decimate them one by one…a new model, huh?" Lelouch thought about it, "If that's the case and the way things are going…" Lelouch made a decision and then spoke on the radio, "Is there anyone that can give me location of the new enemy knightmare?"

"I can," Naoto spoke.

"Naoto?"

Meanwhile, Ohgi screeched as the Lancelot rushed in and damaged Ohgi's knightmare as well and forced him to eject. Suzaku continued the assault against the resistance members in the Sutherlands they acquired. The Lancelot jumped in the air and shot its Slash Harkens at the knightmares around in the vicinity. Suzaku was in cockpit and nodded as he getting more used with the knightmare that he was piloting.

**An A.S.E.E.C. Trailer**

In one of the trailers, Lloyd, Cecile and their staff were monitoring the Lancelot's movements and actions and Lloyd was very pleased and Cecile was impressed with Suzaku's piloting skills.

"Amazing," Cecile said, "these readings are even higher than predicted."

"Yes and our pilot is taking this all very seriously," Lloyd as he was still pleased pushing his glasses.

**Shinjuku Ghetto**

Knightmares were dropping like flies and the Lancelot was in the air with its Slash Harkens that had been shot and then retracted them as the Lancelot landed on the ground. In the cockpit, Suzaku was still focused enduring the wound he was recovering from.

"_If I stop these knightmares piloted by the enemy_," Suzaku said in his head, "_I'll finally be able to end this. Whatever it takes, I have to save Lelouch and that girl. Lelouch, I pray that you're still safe…please don't do anything rash my friend._"

Suzaku was getting several signatures and he saw them approaching and it was a few Sutherlands and the two Glasgows and the Sutherland in the middle was piloted by Lelouch.

Suzaku narrowed his eyes, "Hmm, more of them. Okay…"

Lelouch in the cockpit of the Sutherland had spoke on the radio, "All of you, head to the rendezvous point and just concentrate getting yourselves and the people to safety. I'll take on this new model."

"Hold on, you're going to take him on?" Naoto asked on the other line.

"Yes, so hurry up and retreat all of you."

"But this is a new model," Kallen said on the other line, "can you win against it?"

"Not likely," Lelouch answered which earned gasps from the others, "if this is a new generation knightmare frame then defeating it in the Sutherland may not be possible however I can still buy you all time to retreat."

"Are you certain of this?" Naoto asked.

"I am, now all of you leave and I thank you for cooperating with me."

Lelouch saw that the Lancelot was suddenly charging towards him and the Lancelot did a spin kick but Lelouch in the Sutherland was able to block the kick and pushed the Lancelot back. The Lancelot charged again and Lelouch was blocking the attack.

"Hey!" Kallen spoke with concern.

"I'm fine!" Lelouch said, "Get moving all of you! Do whatever it takes for you all to survive! I'll keep this knightmare busy now go!"

Lelouch used the knightmare to signal the other knightmares to retreat and they all did just that.

"Hey, it goes the same to you!" Naoto said, "Don't die!"

Kallen, Naoto, and the others with them retreated and headed to the planned rendezvous point. Suzaku in the Lancelot saw what was going on and had a good idea as he was looking that Sutherland that was standing in his way.

"I see now," Suzaku said, "are you the one? Are you the one in command?"

Lelouch in the Sutherland clenched his teeth, "So you're the one interfering. I may have underestimated Clovis on this. I didn't think he would have such a trump card."

**Ashford Academy**

Nunnally was in the Student Council room looking over the text she received from Lelouch explaining to her what was going on in Shinjuku. Nunnally was worried for her brother's safety and she was sad and at the same time disgusted with what her half brother Clovis had ordered. Nunnally couldn't believe that her brother Clovis had a complete disregard to lives of the Japanese. Even though they were to be considered to be Elevens, to her and Lelouch, they were Japanese and Nunnally couldn't help but to question why some of the things were. Why did her country have to commit such terrible acts, why did they have to invade other nations and declared the people of those nation less than human. It did not make sense to her or to Lelouch. The door opened and Nunnally saw Milly coming in the room.

"Oh Nunnally," Milly said, "you're here."

"Hi Milly," Nunnally replied, "I hope you don't mind me being here."

"Of course I don't mind," Milly said with a smile, "you're welcomed to come here as much as you want. You are our honorary member of the Student Council."

"Thank you Milly," Nunnally said feeling glad.

"Anyway Nunnally, is everything okay? You seemed worried."

"Well…"

"You are worried about Lelouch, aren't you?"

Nunnally chuckled lightly, "Nothing gets past you Milly."

Milly was silent for a moment as she looked up at the ceiling.

"You know Nunnally, if you and Lelouch need help with anything, anything at all, please don't hesitate to ask me," Milly said with a serious look.

Nunnally was surprised and looked at Milly.

Milly looked at Nunnally with a smile, "The two of you mean so much to me and I…" Milly looked down at the floor, "I would be heartbroken if I were to lose either of you two."

"Milly," Nunnally spoke touched by Milly's words, "Milly, thank you. That means a lot hearing that from you. We just don't want to trouble you and your family. After all, you and your family did more than enough for us when you took us in and let us stay for free in the residence."

"Still though, if there's anything that I can help you and Lelouch, just say it," Milly went to the door, "I mean it, anything."

Milly left the Student Council room and Nunnally raised her eyebrows and was curious. Outside the room, Milly looked down on the floor.

"_I'm sure it's just a matter of time_," Milly said in her head, "_knowing Lelouch, I'm sure he's close._"

**Shinjuku Ghetto**

Lelouch in the Sutherland was facing the Lancelot, not knowing that the pilot was actually his friend Suzaku. The two knightmare frames were attacking each other with fists trying to knock the other down. They pushed each other back and the Lancelot shot one of its Slash Harkens at the opposing Sutherland but the Sutherland dodged it and went to rush against the Lancelot surprising the pilot. The Sutherland was able to quickly throw and land a punch. The Lancelot countered by throwing a punch as well. The Sutherland was pushed back by the punch but Lelouch was able to direct the knightmare to stay on its feet and drew its machine gun. Suzaku seeing it coming quickly activated the Lancelot's Blaze Luminous to create a shield as Lelouch fired at the machine at it. In the cockpit of the Sutherland, Lelouch clenched his teeth, cursing how he was not fast enough to get the shots in. The Lancelot shot one of its Slash Harkens again and this time, Lelouch was able to get the Sutherland to grab it as he dropped the machine gun. In the cockpit of the Lancelot, Suzaku was surprised to see what happened.

"He grabbed it?" Suzaku asked in shocked and then clenched his teeth.

Suzaku fired another Slash Harken but the Sutherland was able to grab that as well and then Lelouch fired both of his own Slash Harkens at the Lancelot, striking him and making the Lancelot get knocked off balance. Lelouch rushed the knightmare towards the Lancelot and rammed the 7th generation knightmare frame to the ground. The Sutherland got on top and started punching the Lancelot and was doing it repeatedly.

"Damn you!" Suzaku cursed in anger.

In the cockpit of the Sutherland, Lelouch narrowed his eyes and clenched his teeth.

"_This may not be enough_," Lelouch said in his head, "_but it should be enough to slow him down temporarily._"

The Lancelot was able to stop fist that was doing the punching and threw its own punch striking the Sutherland and then a second landed its mark and making the Sutherland move off balance and that gave the Lancelot the edge to get free and get back on its feet while forcing the Sutherland the move back. Lelouch grinned and then had the Sutherland turned and move fast and this action surprised Suzaku.

"What, you're running?" Suzaku asked and then clenched his teeth, "You coward!"

The Lancelot was running after the Sutherland while the Sutherland picked a machine gun from one of the destroyed Sutherland.

**An A.S.E.E.C. Trailer**

Lloyd and Cecile were surprised to see what was happening.

"I don't believe this," Cecile said, "maybe it's just me but it looked like someone is able to give Suzaku a bit of trouble.

"Uh, th-there's nothing to worry about," Lloyd assured although upset that his creation was being beaten on, "it's only a matter of time…but I admit, whoever is that pilot that is standing against the Lancelot is skillful."

**G-1 Base**

In the bridge, Clovis was not pleased.

"What is this?" Clovis asked upset, "I thought this toy would be able to destroy the enemies so easily, so why is there still one still able to stand up against it?" Clovis was shaking in anger and Bartley and the staff officers were concerned, "Lloyd, this is unacceptable!"

"Patience Your Highness," Lloyd said on the other line, "it's only a matter of time."

Clovis clenched his teeth losing patience.

**Shinjuku Ghetto**

Lelouch in the Sutherland continued to dodge the Slash Harken attacks of the Lancelot. Lelouch looked around searching for something and then he saw what he was looking and rushed towards it. Meanwhile Suzaku was getting upset with what was happening.

"Damn coward," Suzaku said, "committing terrorist acts and then makes a run for—"

Suzaku cut himself off when he saw what had happened and it was the Sutherland picking up a long pole and twirling it and pointing it at the Lancelot.

"Wait a minute," Suzaku spoke surprised, "that's what you were going for?"

In the cockpit of the Sutherland, Lelouch narrowed his eyes.

"This is the same pole that Naoto was using against the enemies," Lelouch said, "I'm glad he left this for me."

The Sutherland charged and the Lancelot shot both of its Slash Harkens again but Lelouch used the pole to deflect them and then swung the pole to whack the Lancelot on its head. Lelouch continued with the assault using the pole beating the Lancelot with a pole.

**An A.S.E.E.C. trailer**

Lloyd and Cecile were shocked in seeing what was happening and Lloyd was mortified with what was happening to his creation.

"What the hell is that thug doing?!" Lloyd ranted, "How dare he strike my Lancelot like that!"

"Who in the world is he giving Suzaku trouble?" Cecile asked.

**Shinjuku Ghetto**

The Lancelot and the Sutherland continued to fight each other and the Lancelot grabbed the long pole and struggled to take it from the Sutherland. The Lancelot succeeded and swung and stuck the Sutherland knocking it on the ground. In the cockpit of the Sutherland, Lelouch gritted his teeth and then looked and saw a building that had a huge hole on the upper floor. The Lancelot hovered over the Sutherland and Lelouch had the knightmare do a sweep kick, tripping the Lancelot making it fall on the ground. In the cockpit of the Lancelot, Suzaku was surprised and gritted his teeth. Lelouch got the Sutherland up and used its Slash Harkens to climb to the upper floor in the building. The Lancelot got up and went in after the Sutherland following it to the upper floor. When the Lancelot got in the upper floor of the building, Suzaku saw no sign of the Sutherland. Suzaku used the Lancelot's sensors but didn't pick up on the reading.

"Dammit, I lost him," Suzaku said, "Where is he?"

Suzaku then saw a huge hole on the floor and checked it out and when he looked through the hole, he saw Sutherland at the first floor with the machine gun in hand and Suzaku was surprised and then Lelouch started shooting through the upper floors around the Lancelot and then moved away and then floor started to crumble and it collapsed due to the shots that Lelouch had fired on the floors and the Lancelot was caught up and fell through the building. The Lancelot was on the ground on its back and Suzaku felt dizzy from what had just happened. Cecile was on the other line asking if Suzaku was okay and Suzaku was able to respond saying he was fine and Suzaku could hear Lloyd being livid with what was happening to his machine. Suzaku was just amazed that his opponent was skilled and clever as well. He realized that the person was not so easy to beat and wasn't like the others he defeated and he wondered who it was that he was fighting and he was still amazed that even in a Sutherland, he was able to still give him some trouble. He got the Lancelot on its feet and stepped outside the old building.

"I have to find him and stop him," Suzaku said and then he had his thought for someone, "_Lelouch…_"

Meanwhile, Lelouch was rushing to get to the G-1 Base and confront his brother Clovis.

"I have to hurry," Lelouch said, "I have to force Clovis to stop the attack, otherwise—"

Lelouch was interrupted when he saw a signature that was coming behind him and he was shocked. He turned and saw the Lancelot on his heels.

"Dammit," Lelouch said upset, "I can't even slow him down. That machine…it's much better than I realized."

Lelouch had the knightmare to start shooting at the Lancelot and the Lancelot used the shield again to deflect the bullets. In the cockpit of the Lancelot, Suzaku clenched his teeth.

"Dammit, I have to stop him quickly," Suzaku said, "I don't know who you are but you're clearly a threat…that I'm sure of."

Suddenly they both heard a scream and they saw a woman carrying her baby falling from the top of a building after she tripped and lost her balance.

"There was one person still here?" Lelouch asked in shocked as he rushed her rescue, "Why wasn't she escorted away from here?" Lelouch clenched his teeth in anger, "Someone screwed up."

Lelouch was about to get close to catch the woman but the Lancelot beat him to it by saving here and her baby. Lelouch was shocked at the Lancelot's action.

"He rescued someone in the midst of battle," Lelouch said and then focused, "I'm running out of time and I need to get to Clovis…maybe the pilot of that knightmare is not so bad. Well, time to go."

Lelouch left and to go to the G-1 Base and he went to a place and looked around and when he saw that it was clear, he left the knightmare and headed for the G-1 Base on foot and he had to make sure he was careful as he was sure it would be heavily guarded.

"You finally made it," A woman's voice said.

Lelouch stopped and looked and he saw that was CC.

"CC," Lelouch spoke.

"You're heading to the G-1 Base," CC said, "I can help you with that. It'll be easier."

Lelouch was surprised and then he smiled, "Thanks, I appreciate it."

**An A.S.E.E.C. Trailer**

Lloyd and Cecile looked at the monitor and were surprised what Suzaku did.

"Huh, he rescued someone?" Lloyd asked.

"So it would seem," One of the staff members said.

"Hmm, that's strange of him."

**Shinjuku Ghetto**

After Suzaku helped the woman carrying her baby to safety, the woman looked at the Lancelot in fear and ran. Suzaku was shocked but really didn't mind much at all.

"Suzaku," Cecile said as she appeared on his screen, "you must be tired. Why don't we call it quits for the day?"

"No, it's okay Miss Cecile," Suzaku replied, "I can still keep going. Besides, I have to find him and stop him. I can still go so please, let me."

**Outside the A.S.E.E.C. Trailer**

"Make sure he's careful with the operational time," Lloyd said looking back at the trailer.

"Yes sir," One of the staff members replied.

Lloyd turned, "My, despite the problem by that one enemy, that boy is certainly an excellent piece of equipment."

Meanwhile Lelouch and CC were near the G-1 Base. They saw a soldier and they formed a plan. CC walked up to the soldier and the soldier was surprised and pointed his gun at her.

"Hey, who are you?" The soldier asked, "This is Prince Clovis's personal transport, you're not allowed here."

Lelouch suddenly appeared behind the soldier and held him in a chokehold and the soldier struggled but soon passed out and Lelouch dropped him on the ground.

"You're brutal," CC commented.

Lelouch simply ignored CC's comment looked on and then back to CC.

"Well, are you coming or not?" Lelouch asked.

"Of course I am," CC said.

"Then let's go. It's been a long time coming."

**Shinjuku Ghetto**

Kallen and Naoto were running and Ohgi called for them. They went in to the place where the survivors of the attack and Naoto's group members were hiding out. Naoto stood in front of the people assuring them that they had a route that would lead them to safety and would require going through the tunnels and he promised that they would protect them. However there were voices of disdain of what had happened and the people were not willing to move.

"This is all your fault," One man said, "it's because you went and oppose the Britannians."

"H-Hey!" Naoto replied shocked.

"What did you say?" Tamaki said angrily pointed his gun at the person that accused them.

"What are we going to do now?" A woman asked in fear, "They could be here any moment."

"That's why we have an escape route so stop whining and let's get moving!"

"Do you have any idea how people died today?" Another man said, "They killed my little brother and he was only ten years old!"

"Hey, do you know how many of us were captured and killed?"Tamaki replied getting more heated.

"Like I give a damn how many you morons were killed! I lost my little brother and he was the only family I had left!"

"Why you!"

The argument continued and Naoto was upset with what was happening.

"Hey Naoto," Ohgi spoke as he stood next to him, "I tried getting in touch with that person but I had no luck."

"I see," Naoto said, "is he still fighting that white knightmare we saw or has he…?"

"Naoto, isn't it time you tell us what you know?" Kallen asked.

"Huh?" Naoto looked at Kallen.

"You know who it is, don't you?"

"…Well, I'm sure it's the same person, the one who saved me three days ago."

Kallen was surprised as she knew exactly who Naoto was referring to and she shook her head.

"Naoto, you can't be serious," Kallen said surprised, "you actually think that it was…him?"

"I'm sure of it," Naoto said with a nod, "he's the only one that I can think that would do this and the tactics that gave us the edge over those Britannian soldiers and their knightmares…I'm sure of it, it has to be him."

"Naoto, who is it?" Ohgi asked, "Who are you referring to?"

Kallen shook her head again, "But Naoto, he's not even—"

Kallen was interrupted when the side of a wall was destroyed and Britannian soldiers with their guns pointed at the people and one soldier in a tank appeared. Tamaki couldn't believe what was happening and he turned to the people that he was arguing with.

"Now you see," Tamaki said in anger, "we could have left by now and avoided this but because you just wanted to whine and argue, it gave these bastards the time to find us!" Tamaki faced the soldiers, "Dammit, we should have used the poison gas!"

"Tamaki, enough!" Naoto roared, "And I told you that using it was out of the question!"

"Damn that Nagata, he screwed us!"

"So this is where you Elevens scurried off to," The soldier in the tank said, "Prepared to fire!"

"No!" Naoto said in fear and then he looked at his sister Kallen and then his best friends and then everyone else, "I failed, I have failed," Naoto clenched his teeth and spoke in his head, "_I'm sorry we wasted the opportunity that you gave us…Lelouch!_"

"Ready!" The soldier in the tank said signaling his subordinates, "Ai—"

"Attention to all forces, cease fire!" Clovis said suddenly over the airwaves.

This stopped the soldiers and the Japanese residents of Shinjuku and Naoto and his group were surprised. Elsewhere Suzaku was surprised to hear Clovis order the cease fire. Many people in the Shinjuku Ghetto which included Jeremiah and Villetta were stunned in what they were hearing.

Clovis continued, "In the name of Clovis la Britannia, third imperial prince and Viceroy of Area 11, you are ordered to cease fire! I repeat, you are to cease fire at once! You will cease in destructions of anymore buildings. All casualties and wounded, whether they be Britannians or Elevens will be treated without prejudice! In my name as third Britannian prince, I shall not allow any further fighting so cease fire at once!"

**Bridge of the G-1 Base**

The lights were turned off and Clovis just sat on his throne.

"There, satisfied?" Clovis said.

"Yes, absolutely," Lelouch said pointing a gun at Clovis and he was hiding in the shadow so Clovis couldn't see nor recognize him.

"So what's next?" Clovis asked with a bored tone, "A round of songs or how about a game of chess?"

Lelouch chuckled, "Chess, now there's a pleasant thought although I doubt you have actually improved really considering what happened earlier."

"Excuse you?" Clovis asked feeling a bit insulted, "You dare insult me?"

"I'm just stating a fact and besides, you used to play chess with me all the time, although I've always beaten you."

"What?" Clovis was confused.

"Think back Clovis…at the Aries Villa."

Clovis was shocked, "Okay, who are you?"

Lelouch walked up and Clovis was able to see him and Clovis was shocked to see him.

"It's been a long time my big brother Clovis," Lelouch said.

Clovis was still in shock when he saw someone he had not seen for years, "Y-You're…"

"Yes," Lelouch said, "the former 11th Britannian prince and 17th heir to the throne, son of the late Empress Marianne vi Britannia, Lelouch vi Britannia."

"Lelouch, I thought you were—"

"Dead? Oh I assure you Clovis that as you can see, I'm alive and well.

Clovis was still shocked seeing his younger half brother alive and well.

Lelouch continued, "I've returned my brother and I'm here to change everything."

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Lelouch gets answers from Clovis and continues with his plans with Nunnally and their two close allies while going through the day in Ashford Academy.**


	5. From Clovis to Ashford

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the franchise Code Geass.

**From Clovis to Ashford**

The Japanese people in the Shinjuku Ghetto were walking and being left unharmed. Naoto and his group blended in the crowd as Britannian soldiers were doing just as Clovis ordered when he called in the cease fire. Jeremiah was not pleased with what was going on and was talking to someone over the intercom.

"Why the hell are we letting the Elevens go?" Jeremiah asked being very upset with what was happening, "What about the poison gas they stole?"

"But it's by order of Prince Clovis," The soldier responded.

"What about Bartley? Get the general staff on the line."

"They're not at their post sir."

Jeremiah was shocked with what he had just heard, "Are you telling me that Prince Clovis is alone in the con?"

**Bridge of the G-1 Base**

Lelouch still had the gun pointed at Clovis and Clovis was still nervous but was real glad to actually see Lelouch.

"I'm overjoyed Lelouch," Clovis said, "they said you and Nunnally died when Japan was conquered," Clovis then wondered, "wait, what about Nunnally? Is she…?"

"Nunnally is alive as well," Lelouch answered, "She's living with me."

Clovis was relieved to hear that Nunnally was alive as well.

"This is indeed good to hear," Clovis said, "what glorious news. You know Lelouch, to be honest with you, I've always believed that you and Nunnally still lived and now we can make it known."

Lelouch was silent and just stared at Clovis.

"A-Anyway Lelouch," Clovis continued, "you and Nunnally should come back to the homeland with me. I'm sure that—"

"Go back with you to Pendragon," Lelouch interrupted, "and be used as diplomatic tools again," Lelouch shook his head, "no thanks, neither myself nor Nunnally have any intention of being used as bargaining tools again so you can forget it."

"N-No, that's not it," Clovis denied, "I'm not going to use you and Nunnally as tools."

"Even if not you, I'm sure that our father would again."

Clovis was surprised and taken back with what Lelouch said and he had his head down feeling a bit nervous.

"Clovis, have you forgotten why we were used as tools before?" Lelouch asked.

Clovis looked at Lelouch and then he had a downcast expression.

"That's right," Lelouch said, "it's because my mother was killed," Lelouch closed his eyes thinking about the memory of what happened that night in the Aries Villa in Pendragon, "Mother was a Knight of Honor before earning her way up as a Knight of the Round but was a commoner by birth. No doubt the other imperial consorts and other high ranking nobles held her in contempt and that contempt extended to me and Nunnally," Lelouch opened his eyes and glared at Clovis, "even though it was made to look like the work of terrorists, my sister and I are not fools…you people," Lelouch's face was contorted into raging anger, "you people killed my mother!"

"No, it wasn't me!" Clovis responded emotionally, "I swear to you, it wasn't!"

"So you say but I will get the answers one way or the other. The truth will no longer evade me so now Clovis you will," Lelouch activated his Geass, "answer my questions."

"Huh?" Clovis said as Lelouch's Geass power took hold of him and was put in a docile state, "Yes, go ahead."

"Brother, were you involved in any way in my mother's murder?" Lelouch asked.

"No I was not."

"So you were being honest…okay. How did you feel when you learned that my mother was killed?"

"I was upset and wondered how it they were able to pull it off at the Aries Villa."

"So you weren't happy that my mother was killed?"

"No, I wasn't."

"Who was it that killed my mother, do you know?"

"No, I don't know but our brother Schneizel and our sister Cornelia, they would know."

Lelouch was surprised, "They were the heart of this?"

Clovis opened his mouth but didn't say anything and Lelouch frowned when he realized.

"I see, you don't know. Tell me what you do know regarding my mother's murder."

"I know for a fact that Cornelia investigated Lady Marianne's murder and our father ordered Schneizel to move the body although I don't know where."

"Why would he do that?" Lelouch asked raising an eyebrow.

Clovis opened his mouth but didn't say anything again.

"Of course you don't know that either," Lelouch said as he was disappointed and then he took a small device and pushed a button, "Clovis la Britannia, did you order the massacre in Shinjuku just to insure no one will reveal the girl that was used in the human experimentation that you were involved in?"

Yes, I did," The geassed Clovis answered.

"You gave the word that it was poison gas in the canister that the terrorist group had stolen, correct?"

"That's correct."

"Was it really poison gas they stole?"

"No."

"Was it the girl that you were using for human experiments in the canister?"

"Yes."

"What was your reason for ordering everyone in Shinjuku to be killed?"

"To insure that no one would live if they had seen her because if that girl and what I was involved in became known, I would be disinherited."

"That's why you ordered for every single person in Shinjuku to be killed, to protect your secret?"

"That's right."

"Did it ever occur to you that the people in Shinjuku had nothing to do with the terrorist group that stole your canister?"

"I did not care if they did or not, they were just Elevens, for me, it was like taking out the trash."

Lelouch shook his head with disgust, "I'm finished."

Lelouch deactivated his Geass and pushed the button on the device again and put it in his pocket and Clovis was back to normal and looked at Lelouch terrified regarding the accusation that Lelouch made.

"I swear it wasn't me Lelouch!" Clovis stated, "I had nothing to do with it!"

"Hmph, well here's the thing Clovis," Lelouch said, "I believe you."

Clovis was relieved, "You do? Oh, thank goodness."

"Yes," Lelouch then frowned, "however though, there's the matter of the people of Shinjuku."

"Huh?" Clovis looked at Lelouch confused, "What about them?"

"You ordered the attack on the people of Shinjuku, isn't that right?" Lelouch asked even though he already had his answers from the use of his Geass.

"Lelouch, I…I had to do it…terrorists stole something that was dangerous."

"Oh really? Was it a canister that was like a bulb and was it dark red?"

Clovis was shocked, "W-Wait, have you seen it?"

"Not only did I see it, I saw it opened and it was revealed to be someone inside, a girl with long green hair."

Clovis was surprised and then he realized something as it was starting to make sense.

"You…you were there? You were actually in…?"

"Yes Clovis, I was there and your Royal Guard were going to kill me, me!"

Clovis was shocked again, "Lelouch, I…I didn't know you were there. If I had known, then I—"

"It wouldn't have matter," Lelouch interrupted surprising Clovis, "even if you had known I was there, you still would have ordered my death just to ensure that no one lived if they saw that girl," Lelouch looked at Clovis with disgust, "after all, using that girl as a guinea pig for I'm guessing to get what she is capable of, something you wanted or at least try to duplicate it and you were afraid that you would be disinherited if it was made public because even you, a prince of Britannia was not immune to the consequences of what you were doing and that's why you ordered the deaths of the people in Shinjuku. Clovis, you're a monster!"

"L-Lelouch, you…you don't understand," Clovis said.

"You're right, I don't understand, I don't understand how you can be so callous of killing innocent people!" Lelouch shot back.

"But they weren't innocent."

"What?"

"They weren't innocent, they were aiding terrorists!"

"That's not true and you know it so don't sit there and lie to me Clovis!"

"Lelouch, I don't understand you. Why are you so concerned about these people? They're just Elevens. They're not like us Britannians, much less come from superior family like ours."

Lelouch twitched his eyebrow with anger and disgust, "That's a wrong thing to say to me."

Lelouch used his gun to pistol whip Clovis and then he put his gun in his pocket and began to punch Clovis repeatedly. Clovis tried to defend himself but Lelouch kept punching his older half-brother. Clovis fell out of his throne and was on the floor.

"Lelouch, stop this!" Clovis pleaded.

Lelouch quickly grabbed Clovis by the collar and then backhanded him and pushed Clovis back on his throne. Clovis held his right side of his face and he was bleeding from the mouth and he looked at Lelouch terrified.

"I've always hated when someone bullies and/or kills people just because they can and just because they are in a position of power or higher power, I've always hated that even when I was living back in the Aries Villa with my mother and sister. Hell, I saw it happen back in the mainland to fellow Britannians just because they were commoners and the other imperial consorts and our other brothers and sisters would try to make me and Nunnally feel as we were nothing and your mother, Lady Gabriella was one of them as well. How could you forget that about me Clovis? You think just because they're not Britannians that it would be an exception to me, it's not. The Japanese are human beings, not animals and yet you and most Britannians treat them like animals and other natives of nations that Britannia occupies."

"Lelouch, you may not like it but it's the way it is," Clovis replied, "it's survival of the fittest, the strong rule over the weak and it's our nation's policy to oppress the Numbers. It's just the way it is Lelouch. You may not like it but it doesn't matter, you have to accept that just as these monkeys have to accept that we're superior to them."

Lelouch got angry and grabbed Clovis by the neck and kneed him in the gut knocking the wind of him. Clovis held his stomach while he was on his knees on the floor. Lelouch grabbed his brother again and pushed him back on the throne.

"I'm fully aware of the policy and I know what the Emperor believes is the right course for Britannia," Lelouch said, "however, just because he says how it is, doesn't mean I should just blindly accept it. I refuse to accept it no matter what you or anyone else says."

"Lelouch, I…" Clovis then looked over and he and Lelouch saw someone approaching from the lower floor and he was shocked to see it was CC, "it's you."

"Yes, the girl in the canister," Lelouch said looking at Clovis and then back to CC, "did you get what I asked?"

"Yes, I did," CC said as she held up a disk and some papers, "this disk and these papers contain the activities and the logs here."

Clovis was shocked, "What are you doing with those? Wait, you can't have them!"

Lelouch looked at Clovis, "Your request is denied and I see no point in telling you Clovis…and that's because…" Lelouch pulled out and pointed his gun point blank at Clovis's head, "unfortunately you're going to die."

Clovis was horrified, "No, please don't Lelouch! We may have different mothers but you and I are still blood!"

"Yes, you and I are blood but I can't ignore what you did, I have to stop you my brother."

"You're actually going to do this? You're going to betray and kill me for the sake of these damn Elevens? They're not worth a damn and how could you do this to me? You just said that you believed me when I said that I had nothing to do with Lady Marianne's murder!"

"Clovis, this isn't for my mother's death, it's for the deaths of the innocent civilians in Shinjuku and you still fail to understand so I won't waste my breath explaining anymore and since you made the assumption that I wouldn't be bothered by the death of civilians and the destruction you've caused which tells me that you never really knew me."

"What about Nunnally? If she saw what you're doing, then surely—"

"If she heard what you had said to me, she would be disgusted as well!" Lelouch interjected.

"Lelouch, please, I'm begging you, don't kill me! I'm begging you Little Brother, don't kill me!"

"I wonder how often the Japanese said the same thing pleading when Britannian soldiers gunned them down like they were nothing and here you are begging for your life, you have no right to beg for your life when you made it clear that lives of the people who wish not to fight were meant to be sacrificed for your own ends."

"Dammit Lelouch," Clovis said very upset, "why do you have to be a radical, a radical that kills his own family for no reason."

"Funny you say that when neither you nor anyone else was there for me and Nunnally."

"Lelouch, we wanted to but we—"

"Save it, I don't want to hear your excuses."

"Lelouch…" Clovis clenched his teeth.

"I want you to know Clovis that I take no pleasure in doing this," Lelouch explained, "it's rotten really but you caused death and despair when you gave that damn order, which is something I can't and refuse to ignore."

"Lelouch, please! Please don't!" Clovis pleaded desperately.

Lelouch frowned, "Goodbye Clovis."

Clovis's eyes widened and Lelouch pulled the trigger shooting Clovis in the head and the bullet struck Clovis's skull. Lelouch just looked at the deceased form of his brother and was sad.

"CC, let's get out of here," Lelouch said.

CC nodded and looked at Lelouch, "You okay?"

"I just killed my brother and with everything that had happened, no I'm not okay," Lelouch put the gun away in his breast pocket, "Nunnally is going to be sad when I tell her…but I did what had to be done."

Lelouch started to leave the bridge with CC following him and sneaking away making sure no one saw them.

**Later in the evening**

Lelouch arrived back in the campus of Ashford Academy and there he saw Nunnally and the male student with silver hair and blue eyes waiting for them.

"Lelouch," Nunnally called and waved her hand.

Lelouch smiled as he waved his hand as well, "I'm back Nunnally."

Nunnally rushed and hugged her brother, "I was so worried. When you sent me that text of what was happening in Shinjuku, I couldn't help but to worry."

Lelouch hugged back, "I'm sorry to have worried you Nunnally."

Nunnally shook her head, "I'm just glad you back safe."

"It's good you made it back Lelouch," The sliver haired student said.

"Thanks, how things going so far, Rai?" Lelouch asked.

The student named Rai nodded, "So far, so good."

"Good," Lelouch then looked at Nunnally, "Nunnally, there's something that I need to tell you."

Nunnally looked at Lelouch and was curious, "What is it?"

"Let's go inside first."

"Um, y-yeah sure."

Lelouch nodded and then turned around, "Now you can come."

Rai and Nunnally were confused and then they saw CC approaching them.

"Brother, who is this?" Nunnally asked.

"This is CC," Lelouch answered.

"CC?" Rai asked raising an eyebrow.

"She helped me in Shinjuku so I figured that we let her stay with us for the time being. Anyways, I'll explain everything."

They went inside the building and headed to the residence where Lelouch and Nunnally were staying.

"Welcome back Master Lelouch," Sayoko greeted.

Lelouch nodded, "It's good to be back Sayoko."

"Lady Nunnally informed me what happened with you in Shinjuku, I was worried."

"Yeah, sorry to worry you Sayoko."

Sayoko shook her head and smiled, "I'm just glad you're safe."

"Thank you Sayoko," Lelouch replied with a smile.

Lelouch introduced CC to her. Sayoko greeted CC and CC nodded greeting her back. They got settled with the tea Sayoko prepared and then Lelouch explained everything that had happened when he was in Shinjuku right up to the point to when he shot and killed Clovis.

"I see, so that's what happened," Nunnally said.

"Yes," Lelouch said.

Rai, Nunnally, and Sayoko were disturbed for the fact that Clovis ordered the massacre in Shinjuku just to make sure no lived should they have seen CC. Nunnally gripped on her hands and bit softly on her lips.

"Lelouch, did you…did you have to kill him?" Nunnally asked, "Did you have to kill Clovis?"

Lelouch looked at Nunnally and then to the table with a frown, "Yes, I did. It would have been one thing if it was members of terrorist cells that had been killed but…Clovis killed innocent people, people who he knew had nothing to do with the ones that stole the canister that CC was imprisoned in and that was something I couldn't ignore. I honestly didn't want to kill our brother but I had to in order to stop his madness."

"I'm still sad about it, I mean I know what Clovis did is completely despicable and inexcusable…I just…well…" Nunnally had a sad expression.

"It's understandable," Lelouch said as he held Nunnally's hand.

"Lelouch," Nunnally looked at her brother.

"Nunnally, if you feel that…well, if you feel that you want nothing to do with this after I killed our brother, then—"

"No, I'm still sticking with you and helping you," Nunnally said with determination.

Lelouch looked at Nunnally, "Nunnally…"

"I promised you seven years ago and I want to be by your side to aid you. I'm not happy that Clovis is dead and I'm sure it was not something that you enjoy…but even so, I want to stay with you because I want to do what I can as my way of thanks for you always protecting me."

"Nunnally…."

"So Suzaku…he really was…?"

Lelouch had a sad expression and he nodded, "Yes, I'm sorry Nunnally. They killed him just because he wouldn't go along with the order to kill me."

"You got to see Suzaku for the first time in seven years and they…." Nunnally had her hand on her face as tears were streaming from her eyes.

Lelouch and Sayoko held Nunnally to comfort her.

"I went back to where he was killed but I didn't find his body. I imagine that someone from army took his body."

CC was watching and nodded as she leaned on the wall.

"Such a bond they have," CC said in a quiet tone, "it seems that Nunnally hasn't changed as well."

Later on, they were in Lelouch's room and looked at his computer of the things that were in the disk CC contained and it was the activities of the project that Clovis and Bartley were involved in called Code R. They were shocked with what they were seeing.

"I can't believe this," Nunnally said, "this is what Clovis killed all those people for."

"Yes…" Lelouch said.

"That group in Shinjuku you helped out," Rai said, "do you think…?"

"No, I doubt that they had any clue that CC was really in the canister."

"What were they going to use it for?" Sayoko asked.

"Knowing that it was Naoto that was leading them…I believe that he was going to expose Clovis in what he was doing…but his plan probably got messed up somewhere and when Clovis realized what happened, he panicked."

Nunnally looked at CC with curiosity.

"CC, just what are you anyway?" Nunnally asked.

Lelouch, Rai, and Sayoko looked at CC with curiosity as well.

"An interesting question to ask," CC paused a bit, "well, if I was to give you an answer…I'm a witch."

**The Next Day in Ashford Academy**

In the Student Council room, Lelouch was with the other members of the Student Council and Lelouch dozed off and he was suddenly hit with a rolled paper forcing him to open his eyes.

"Wake up Lelouch!" Milly said as she continued to whack him on the head with the paper, "I know that you're sleeping because your hand stopped moving!"

"Okay, okay, you don't have to keep hitting me," Lelouch complained.

"Hah, serves you right for ditching me yesterday," Rivalz with a grin.

"That's right, what was up with you anyway?" Shirley asked glaring at Lelouch.

Lelouch looked at Rivalz and then Shirley and shook his head.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Lelouch said being sarcastic, "I'm so sorry that I 'ditched' you Rivalz when I was pulled in the truck and was accidently dragged into a conflict between the Britannian military and a resistance faction even though I did tell you to go on without me just in case I didn't make it back."

"Wait, what?" Shirley said surprised.

The others in the room were also shocked in what Lelouch had said and Nina was shaking as the idea that Lelouch was near 'Elevens' scared her.

"Yes, I was accidently dragged in the truck that was owned by Japanese resistance members," Lelouch continued.

"You mean Elevens," Nina said.

"Japanese," Lelouch said ignoring Nina's reaction, "anyway I ended up in Shinjuku and then the next thing I knew, guns were pointed at me."

Milly, Rivalz, Nina, and Shirley were shocked.

"Terrorists tried to kill you?" Shirley asked mortified.

"No, it wasn't the terrorists that pointed their guns at me, it was Britannian soldiers."

They were shocked again hearing what Lelouch had just said.

"That can't be!" Nina said not reacting well in what she heard, "Y-You must be mistaking Lelouch, there's no way that—"

"So you're calling me a liar," Lelouch interrupted giving Nina a death glare, "well Nina?"

Nina flinched at Lelouch's glare, "I just…" Nina stopped herself and looked away.

Lelouch shook his head, "A soldier actually defended me because he knew I was someone who was dragged into the conflict not by choice and they killed him because he tried to reason with them."

"That's terrible," Shirley said.

Lelouch nodded thinking about that horrible memory of what happened to Suzaku, "It is, I was able to get away from them somehow but then I saw something horrifying."

"And that was…?" Rivalz asked.

Lelouch looked down with a frown and he was looked disgusted, "A massacre, I saw Britannian soldiers shooting and killing the people in Shinjuku like they were animals…men, women, even children, they showed no mercy, no remorse and they did it for no reason and most of them did it with glee. I had the terrible misfortune of seeing innocent people who were just trying to live their lives and without bothering anyone get slaughtered for absolutely no reason."

"That's impossible!" Nina spoke again, "They must have had weapons or cooperating with the terrorists."

Lelouch twitched an eyebrow. In all honesty, he was so sick of hearing Nina say things that he considered to be foolish. He knew about her xenophobia but he was not going let that be an excuse for her to say things that were completely and obviously wrong.

"Nina," Lelouch said in a calm tone, "do you really think that a six-year-old old would be an actual threat? An old woman who could barely walk or how about a mother carrying her newborn baby," Lelouch looked at Nina, "do you honestly believe that it was justify for them to be killed?"

Nina was about to say something but stopped herself and then looked away again because she didn't want to say anything that would make her sound like an idiot who just throws away common sense, one who just turns off their brain.

"Nina, I get that you have issues but don't say things you know nothing about," Lelouch said in a harsh tone.

Nina flinched and was shaking being very upset and went back to look at her computer screen.

"S-Say Lelouch, you don't have to be so harsh buddy," Rivalz said trying to calm his friend down.

"Whatever, anyway I was able to get away from the disaster only because someone helped me get away, so yeah, that was what was up with me yesterday."

"So was that why you called me yesterday and asked me to see what was going on in the news?" Shirley asked.

"Yes, I curious of what they were showing," Lelouch then sighed, "in honestly, I'm not surprised with what you told me."

"I s-see," Shirley said and then felt ashamed, "I'm sorry Lulu, I didn't realize and yet I was being hard on you for no reason."

Lelouch shook his head, "Forget it, there's no way you could have known."

Shirley was still sad and wondered if Lelouch would really to want to talk to her again and then it occurred to her why Lelouch hung up on her twice yesterday and she was horrified with the idea that Lelouch was being shot at by Britannian soldiers. Shirley believed that the Britannian army would protect its citizen so why did they feel the need to be ready to shoot one of its citizens even though they knew he was dragged into a dangerous situation.

"I'm sorry as well Lelouch," Rivalz said, "I didn't realize what happened and I should have known that you wouldn't actually ditch me…I guess I just got upset…we're cool, right?"

Lelouch just looked at Rivalz, "…Sure…"

Even though Rivalz heard what Lelouch said, he was still not sure. Rivalz was so upset of being left behind but it didn't occur to him that Lelouch was pulled away not by his own choice. Milly was looking around and didn't like the atmosphere and decided to bring everyone back.

"All right, all right everyone," Milly said as she hit the roll of paper on the table, "the conversation just to a huge dark turn, let's bring ourselves out and back to the matters of the agenda here."

"Yeah, you're right," Lelouch said.

"Yeah sure," Rivalz said.

"Yes," Nina said with a nod.

"Anyway, if we don't come up with the fix club activities, there won't be any money left for anything at all," Milly explained.

"And if it comes to that point," Nina said.

"The Equestrian Club will be pissed," Rivalz said with a laid back tone, "we don't want them coming in here in horseback."

"Rivalz, can't you be a more serious Student Council member?" Milly complained not liking Rivalz's laid back attitude.

"You know it would have been nice of you if you would have reminded us about this mess a day ago," Shirley pointed out.

"I would have to say a day later, then we would have given up," Rivalz said.

"Hmm, good idea Rivalz," Lelouch said snapping his fingers, "you know we can still do that."

"GUTS!" Milly shouted.

This surprised the other Student Council members when Milly suddenly shouted and they cringed a bit.

"You trying that 'Guts' spell again?" Rivalz asked.

"Yep," Milly said with a smile, "I want you people start putting your all into this."

"I really don't think your magic is really going to do a whole lot," Lelouch said.

Shirley on the other hand felt motivated and smiled.

"Actually, it's got me going Madam President," Shirley said.

"Supple and willing," Milly commented, "that's what I like."

"I train real hard in the Swim Club," Shirley said proudly.

"That's not what I was getting at."

"Huh?" Shirley said surprised.

Milly looked at Shirley with a pleased expression, "You're a ten."

"What?" Shirley was confused and then looked at where Milly was looking and it was her own chest.

"From what I've seen in the girl's bathroom anyway," Milly continued, "you've been filling out in all of the right places."

"Hohoo," Rivalz spoke looking at Shirley's chest area as well.

Shirley was appalled and covered her chest, "Wha-What the hell are you talking about you perv!"

The meeting for the Student Council was soon over and the members were heading to their class.

"Geez, our president is just a dirty old man on the inside," Shirley complained, "sullying the meeting with her filthy mind."

"Yeah, that's true," Lelouch commented with a chuckle, "it is amazing that she could say those kinds of things so easily."

"Yeah well, that's Milly for you," Nina said.

Rivalz chuckled as well, "Look on the bright side; we were able to balance the budget, didn't we?"

As they entered the classroom, they noticed some of their classmates were watching something and it was regarding Shinjuku.

"They used poison gas?" A male student said.

"Man, that's freaky," A second male student said, "Shinjuku is only 30 minutes from here."

"Oh my god, I saw smoke rising over Shinjuku," A female student said, "It must have been the gas."

Lelouch frowned and shook his head.

"Are they saying anything else about it?" Another male student asked.

Rai also walked in the classroom and saw what was going on.

"Shinjuku?" Rai asked.

"Oh hey Rai," Rivalz greeted with a smile.

Nina, Shirley, and Lelouch saw Rai as well and greeted him.

"Where were you Rai?" Nina asked, "You missed the meeting."

"Yeah, you know it doesn't look good when one of the members of the Student Council misses the meeting," Shirley said.

"I had an emergency to take care of," Rai said, "didn't the Prez tell you all that, I did inform her."

"You informed the Prez?" Rivalz said.

"She may have forgotten," Lelouch said with a shrug.

"You knew Lelouch?" Nina asked.

"Only because he told me on his way out," Lelouch looked at Rai, "was your emergency taken care of?"

"Most of it, I have to go back later on," Rai answered, "I just didn't want to miss class."

Shirley looked at the news footage and then back to Lelouch, "Say Lulu, about what you said earlier…"

"Like I said, it doesn't surprise me," Lelouch said, "of course they wouldn't show the fact that the soldiers were really gunning down people that were not part of the terrorist cell."

"But they are not saying anything remotely of what you're saying Lelouch," Nina said, "you must have been mistaking in what you said."

"So you're really going to insist on that Nina," Lelouch replied.

"They're Elevens, nothing more…I just don't understand why you're so concern with them."

"They're human beings, no different from us."

Nina looked away nervously and was being timid, "I still think you're wrong."

"Uh, Nina, take it easy," Rivalz said trying to calm Nina.

"She can think that way of she wants, it doesn't matter to me."

Rivalz and Shirley looked at Nina and Lelouch with concern and Rai sighed and shook his head.

"Hey, check out the footage of those dead Elevens," A male student said.

"Agh, don't look at them," A female student said feeling disgusted.

Lelouch was disgusted with their reactions but then he thought of something that was going on. Rai tapped Lelouch's shoulder and signaled Lelouch for them to go somewhere to talk privately and Lelouch nodded. They were in the hall with no one being around.

"They haven't said anything about your brother Clovis," Rai said.

"They seem to be covering Clovis's death," Lelouch replied, "either to fend off anarchy or are they trying to do what they can to figure it out beforehand. At any rate, when they finally do announce it…"

"Right…" Rai said with a nod and a serious expression.

"But back in the matter at hand, where are we right now Rai?" Lelouch asked.

"I've gotten in touch with some our contacts in the Philippines and Cambodia. I've also received Intel from the Korean Peninsula. They said that everything in proceeding accordingly."

Lelouch nodded very pleased with what he was hearing, "Excellent, thank you Rai, you've been a great help."

"No problem, I'm happy to help you. It's my way of thanking you and your sister for what you done for me; I'm willing to follow you to hell and back."

"I know I can count on you Rai and I hope we can find a way for you to recover your lost memories."

Well, even if we don't I still have the memories that I'm making now and I'll be making more with what's going on right now. Anyways, it looks like things are coming together."

"Yes, the time is almost near for us, our revolution is near," Lelouch said with a smile.

"And you my friend, the former Britannian prince will be the heart of the revolution."

Lelouch and Rai high fived each other and then went to go back to class.

**With Jeremiah and Villetta**

Jeremiah and Villetta were riding in the back seat of a car that had just left the government bureau.

"That ex-civil servant is such a fool," Jeremiah said.

"You mean Bartley," Villetta said.

"The killer was able to breach our heaviest security twice already. His so-called investigation is disgusting farce."

"Margrave Jeremiah, now that Prince Clovis is dead and out of the way, we of the Purist Faction can—"

Jeremiah put his finger on Villetta's lips, surprising her.

"You let me make that call," Jeremiah said with a smile and moving his finger away from Villetta's lips, "we need to win everyone in our favor first."

Villetta nodded in agreement, "Yes, of course."

**Underground Base Somewhere**

Nunnally was looking over the Sutherland that Lelouch took and was inspecting the frame and CC and Sayoko were with her.

"So this is it," Nunnally said.

"Yes, I watched your brother fight in it," CC said.

"There are some damages to it," Sayoko said.

"It's expected considering that he did face that new knightmare model."

"And from the logs, it's called the Lancelot," Nunnally said and looked over the two knightmares that were still being built, "I wonder if they'll be able to stand up against it."

"We can worry about that later," Sayoko said, "anyway Lady Nunnally, you should get ready."

"Oh right, I promised Alice that I would meet up with her, I better go. I'll see you two later and CC, there are still things I want to ask you…like that power you gave to my brother."

"Okay, but I can't promise I'll tell you everything," CC replied.

Nunnally rushed to leave the underground base and CC looked at Sayoko and saw her smiling at her.

**Back in Ashford**

Lelouch and Rai entered in the classroom.

"Welcome back Kallen," A female student said.

Lelouch and Rai looked over and noticed some of the female students with smiles and were with a female student with red hair that was sitting and it was Kallen although with her hair that was kept straight down.

"It's good that you're back," A second female student said, "Sophie was really worried about you."

"Yeah, I just have to take it easy," Kallen said with a smile.

Lelouch saw Kallen and then he smiled, "_Welcome back indeed Kallen._"

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Lelouch has a chat with Kallen and Suzaku gets accused of Clovis's death.**


	6. Conversing with Kallen

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Code Geass.

**Conversing with Kallen**

Naoto was sitting in a chair in his base and looked at a picture of him and Kallen when they were younger and the woman that stood between them and it was their mother, Sena Kozuki. Naoto smiled at the picture and thought of times when things were pleasant when Naoto was with both Kallen and his mother. Naoto then thought of the man who was his Britannian father, James Stadtfeld and Naoto frowned when he thought of his father. Naoto believed that his father was a cowardly traitor who abandoned his mother and now his mother's fate was that of servant to the Stadtfeld Manor and it made him angry. Naoto calmed himself and reminded himself why his mother was putting herself in the situation when he was willing to take his mother away and protect her and Naoto had a sad expression.

**Ashford Academy**

Lelouch and Rai sat down in their seats and Lelouch kept glancing at Kallen. Rai and Rivalz noticed Lelouch's glances.

"Hey Lelouch," Rai said, "You keep glancing at that girl. You got a thing for her?"

"Oh ho, so that how it is," Rivalz said with glee, "you see what you like Lelouch?"

"It's not that, it's just she hasn't been in school since the semester started," Lelouch said.

"Who is she again?" Rai asked.

"Huh, Rai, you don't know?" Rivalz asked surprised, "That's Kallen Stadtfeld."

"Kallen…Stadtfeld?"

Rivalz sighed, "How do you not know?"

Rai simply shrugged and Rivalz slapped his hand on his head.

Kallen was still talking to some of her female classmates.

"After all, if I take too much time off, I'll never be able to keep up," Kallen said.

"Kallen Stadtfeld," Rivalz started, "they say she's sick and she was barely in school last year. But her grades are still top notched; in fact, I would even say she's the only one who can rival you Lelouch."

"I can believe that," Lelouch said.

"Hmm, is that so?" Rai said.

"Yeah, not only that," Rivalz continued, "she's the daughter of the Stadtfeld family so she's wealthy and has a gentle disposition," Rivalz grinned, "You really know how to pick them Lelouch."

"No, it's not like that Rivalz," Lelouch replied.

"Come on Lelouch, you don't have to hide it."

"Damn it Rivalz," Lelouch said being a bit irritated.

"She's too sheltered if you ask me."

"Well no one asked you," Rai commented.

"H-Hey…"

In the courtyard, Kallen was having lunch with some of her female classmates and then a bee suddenly appeared in front of them buzzing around. The other classmates freaked out and ran away from their spot while urging Kallen to do the same. Kallen saw the bee and moved away from the bee as well and she went behind the bushes.

"Why is there a bee here?" Kallen asked herself, "Is there a hive nearby?"

The bee was buzzing around Kallen and then she was able to quickly and skillfully slice the bee and cut it into three killing the bee.

"This is so irritating," Kallen complained, "I'm so sick of having to act like a freaking invalid."

Kallen took a bite of one of her sandwiches.

"Hello Kallen," Lelouch's voice greeted, "it's good to see you again."

Kallen was surprised and turned to her left and saw Lelouch who was smiling at her.

"_Lelouch Lamperouge_," Kallen said in her head, "_I was going to look for him after this…but he just saved me the trouble. Wait, he didn't see me, did he?_"

"Kallen, Kallen," Lelouch called.

"Uh, y-yes?" Kallen said getting out of her train of thought, "Uh, sorry," Kallen nodded, "hello Lelouch."

"Good to see you here in school, are you feeling better?"

"Yes, I just have to take it easy and not strain myself."

"That's good, you didn't show up in the beginning of the term and you were barely in school last year…but I'm glad to see that you're all right. You know, Nunnally missed you as well."

"I see…how is your sister?"

"She's fine, thanks for asking."

"That's good…um, Lelouch?"

"Yes?"

"Do you have a minute? I would like to ask you something."

"_Of course you would and I can guess what it is you want to ask me_," Lelouch said in his head, "_I'm guessing Naoto asked you to confirm it_," Lelouch then gave warm smile, "sure Kallen, what do you want to ask?"

Meanwhile Shirley was walking through the hall of the second floor and then she looked over and saw Lelouch and Kallen talking to each other.

"That's…" Shirley spoke.

Back with Kallen and Lelouch, Kallen shook her head.

"Not here, if you don't mind, somewhere where's there's no people around," Kallen said.

"I see…" Lelouch shrugged.

"Lulu! Kallen!" Shirley called suddenly.

Kallen and Lelouch were surprised and they looked and saw Shirley who was waving at them.

"Hey, we have to the Science Prep Room next! Get a move on!" Shirley said.

Lelouch realized something, "Ah crap, I have to set up the experiment equipment!" Lelouch looked over to Kallen, "Sorry Kallen, can we talk afterwards? I have to do something quickly."

"Uh, yeah sure, no problem," Kallen said with a nod.

"Thanks," Lelouch said and then he ran to go where he needed to go.

Kallen looked on as Lelouch rushed.

"Are you really the one?" Kallen asked in a quiet tone, "But why do so?"

Shirley was looking at Kallen and then Lelouch and she clenched her fists.

Later on in the evening, in Lelouch and Nunnally's residence, Nunnally was cooking up food for dinner. She hummed as she continued cooking with Sayoko assisting her in preparation for tonight's dinner. CC was watching Nunnally and Sayoko.

"I'll just have pizza Nunnally," CC said.

Nunnally chuckled, "CC, we already went over this, you can have pizza at another time. You're eating what I'm making for dinner."

"Are you saying I don't have a choice in the matter?"

"Of course not, you do have a choice," Nunnally faced CC with a smile, "you can choose not to eat and starve yourself. Even though you're immortal, I'm sure it's still unpleasant for you to die of hunger and it's got to be torture to repeat that process over and over again."

"I could find my own way to get pizza."

"How, do you have any money?"

CC frowned, "N-No."

"Then how will you get pizza? Nothing is free CC."

"I could ask your brother."

"You could but I doubt he'll just give in…unless you plan to make trouble for him because if that's the case, then we'll going to have a problem and I won't let you trouble my brother even if you are the one who gave my brother Geass."

CC sighed and crossed her arms, "Fine, I'll eat what you're cooking. I'm in no mood to try to fight this but I want pizza next time."

"Sure, sure," Nunnally said as she went back to concentrate what she was making.

"I admit that I am surprised that you cook."

"It was something that I felt that I needed to do."

"Does Lelouch cook as well?"

"He sure does; in fact, he was the one that taught me. Originally he was content of being the one to cook but I was adamant of wanted to learn to cook. I didn't want my brother to do everything for me and I wanted to help him out in some ways," Nunnally smiled, "and Sayoko has been a real help."

"It's always a pleasure to aid you and your brother, Lady Nunnally," Sayoko said happily.

Nunnally was so happy when she looked at Sayoko, "You're someone very precious to us Sayoko. I hope you know that. You're more than our maid."

Sayoko was surprised and felt glad, "Thank you Lady Nunnally."

CC looked at Nunnally's smile and was reminded of the same smile she saw when Nunnally and Lelouch were with their mother, Marianne back in the Aries Villa in Pendragon. CC walked a bit and looked out of the window.

**In a Britannian Lab**

Bartley was meeting with researchers of the Code R Project.

"As you all know by now, the project was a complete failure," Bartley said, "so unfortunately, I'm disbanding the research center."

The researchers in the lab were shocked and sad to hear Bartley's news.

"B-But sir…" One of the researchers spoke.

"I've already set up a place for you in Narita," Bartley continued, "move everything over there," Bartley had a sad expression and felt ashamed, "while none of us remember doing so, the fact is that the other staff officers and I left Prince Clovis alone," Bartley clenched his teeth, "and as a result, His Highness was murdered and not only that…whoever killed him took the logs and downloaded the activities of the project. I have no doubt that killer knows what was really in the canister that those terrorists stole and could very well expose us and Prince Clovis's reputation could be…" Bartley clenched his teeth, "I'll most likely be recalled back to the homeland and take responsibility and if…should His Majesty learn of the experiments that was proceeding without his knowledge, than I…"

"Understood General," One of the researchers said, "We'll start moving things immediately."

Bartley nodded as then he looked over and looked at the picture of CC who was running through a battlefield back in the 1940's.

**Ashford Academy**

Lelouch going back to his residence and Rai was with him. They smelled something on the way and had pleased expression.

"That wonderful smell," Lelouch said, "it looks like my sister has done it again."

"It smells wonderful," Rai said, "Lelouch, are you sure it's okay for me to come over to eat dinner with you guys every night?"

"Of course Rai, it's like Nunnally and I said, you're welcome to eat dinner with us every day."

Rai was sniffing the aroma and was very happy. Lelouch and Rai entered and when they did, they saw a full course meal on the table and Nunnally waiting with a smile with Sayoko who was also smiling.

"Welcome home Lelouch," Nunnally greeted happily, "Rai, thank you for coming over again."

"Yes, good to be back," Lelouch said and then looked at the food that was on the table.

Lelouch and Rai saw that it was roast beef with spicy penne pasta, roasted potatoes, and sides of green beans.

"This is looks wonderful," Rai said happily.

"You've really outdone yourself Little Sister," Lelouch said.

"Thank you," Nunnally said happily, "Sayoko helped me out."

Sayoko smiled and they all sat down in their chairs.

"Great, let's eat," Rai said.

Lelouch looked around, "Where's CC?"

Nunnally and Sayoko looked around as well.

"Oh, she must be still be in my room," Nunnally said.

Meanwhile CC was standing in Nunnally's room with her arms crossed.

"It's like I told you before nine years ago," CC said, "Lelouch most likely won't like it," CC was silent for a moment and then she sighed, "with the way Nunnally is and the times I've spoken to her so far…yes, I'm sure she won't like it as well," CC was silent again and then she shook her head, "So you insist on going on about this…well, it doesn't matter to me. I have a contract with Lelouch."

CC uncrossed her arms and then was suddenly stunned and then she frowned.

"That doesn't matter…fine…I'll tread lightly," CC said although she still frowned.

"Why are you talking to yourself?" Nunnally said suddenly.

CC was flinched and was surprised to see Nunnally standing right next to her.

"N-Nunnally?" CC said shocked, "How long have you been there?"

"Answer my question first CC, why are you talking to yourself?"

CC's eyebrow twitched as she was stunned.

"_How did I not hear her footsteps?_" CC asked herself in her head.

"CC, are you okay?" Nunnally asked out of concern, "Do you…um…have some mental…?"

CC slumped, "_Oh great, she must think that I have some mental issues._"

**Somewhere with Pendragon**

A fourteen-year-old girl with pink hair and red eyes and her eyes brimming with the effect of Geass sighed.

"CC, I warned you to be cautious with my children," The girl said, "It's your own fault for disregarding my warning. Well, I wonder what you'll say to them," The girl paused a bit and then shrugged, "oh well, I'm going to see Charles."

**The next day in Ashford Academy**

Lelouch had just used his Geass on one of his teachers asking what the answers for upcoming exams were. He got what he wanted even though it was really unnecessary for him for he had already studied. He then decided to make the same command on the teacher but found that his power did not have any effect on the teacher. Lelouch then tried a different command telling him to let him see the folder he was holder. The teacher responded by giving Lelouch a weird look and asking him what he was up to. Lelouch smiled and apologize saying he saw something on television about some trick he saw. The teacher laughed and was surprised that one of his best students was go for something like that. The teacher waved it off as Lelouch being a practical joker and told Lelouch to be ready for class and Lelouch nodded and said that he would. As the teacher left, Lelouch realized that his Geass power could only work once on the same person. Lelouch nodded and was glad he made sure to test out his power just in case. Meanwhile Kallen was on the roof talking on her cell phone.

"So how's life in your school?" Naoto asked on the other line.

"Stifling as always," Kallen replied, "I had history class yesterday. Listen Naoto, I really want to head back to you."

"No, you stay there for now Kallen besides, I feel better that you're in school and not with me in the ghetto."

"Naoto…"

"I really want you to have a normal life Kallen, that is something that I've always wanted for you. I don't even want you to be fighting."

"Naoto…please, I'm not a little girl anymore."

"You're my precious little sister and no matter how old you get, I'm always going to be your big brother and as your big brother, I see it as my duty to make sure you stay safe and be concern for your well-being."

Kallen was touched by Naoto's words.

"At any rate," Naoto continued, "the army is on high alert so it would be best to stay where you are."

Kallen sighed, "Okay, I understand."

"Good, that's my little sister," Naoto said happily, "by the way, about Lelouch…"

"Yes, I was originally going to confirm it yesterday but things happened and Lelouch was not able to spend time to answer my question. However, we have made plans to meet with each other later on."

"Excellent, try and confirm it and see how he reacts and Kallen?"

"Yes?"

"Don't do anything rash, okay?"

"I know, I won't."

"Okay, talk to you later Kallen."

"Sure…um Naoto?"

"Yes Kallen?"

"I love you."

"Heh, I love you too."

Kallen smiled and then hung up her cell phone.

**Naoto's Base within the ghetto**

Naoto hung up his cell phone and then looked at a picture which was of him, Kallen and Ohgi and then he looked at another photo which was of Naoto and Kallen when Kallen was five and Naoto was fifteen and Naoto was holding Kallen and they were very happy. Naoto smiled looking at the picture and the he took out a picture from his pocket that was taken seven years ago and it was picture of him and Naoto and they were two children standing with them and it was Lelouch and Nunnally.

"I do wonder how you're doing these days Lelouch," Naoto commented, "you and your sister Nunnally. I hope you two are okay. You two are different from most of the other Britannians that Kallen and I have met…well, more so than my father that's for sure."

"Naoto," Ohgi called.

Naoto put the picture in his pocket and turned to see his best friend.

"Hey Kaname," Naoto greeted.

"So how's Kallen doing?" Ohgi asked as he sat next to Naoto.

"Kallen is doing fine."

Ohgi nodded, "I'm glad to hear that."

"How are things so far?"

"It's still intense, the army is looking all over the place."

"I see."

Ohgi had a sad expression, "It's upsetting that Nagata is gone."

"Yeah…"

"I'm sorry Naoto."

Naoto was surprised and looked at Ohgi.

"Kaname, why are you apologizing?" Naoto asked.

"For what happened in the incident, your plan would have been a success if it hadn't gotten screwed up and the result of it led the deaths of many people in Shinjuku. I don't know what…."

Naoto patted Ohgi on the shoulder and shook his head making Ohgi looked at Naoto.

"You don't need to apologize," Naoto assured, "and I already gave Tamaki an earful yesterday. I'm upset that Nagata opened the canister but what's done is done…although…"

"Yeah, there's no real trace of poison gas."

Naoto crossed his arms and frowned, "So if it wasn't poison gas then what the hell did we steal from Clovis?"

**Ashford Academy**

In class, Lelouch stood up as he was giving an answer to a question that the teacher asked him. The teacher nodded satisfied with Lelouch's answer and Lelouch nodded and sat back down. Kallen glanced at Lelouch from time to time. Lelouch sat and glanced at Kallen and they both turned their attention to the teacher that was lecturing.

In another class, Nunnally stood up and answered a question and the teacher smiled and nodded saying that it was absolutely correct. Nunnally nodded and sat back down and Alice who sat next to Nunnally smiled and nodded. Nunnally smiled at her best friend.

**Elsewhere in the Tokyo Settlement**

Bartley was in a transport that was surrounded by several Sutherlands heading to their destination. He was just informed that everything was moved to Narita last night and Bartley thanked the person on the other line and ended transmission. Beside him was a royal coffin and in it was the body of Clovis la Britannia. Bartley clenched his teeth and had his hand over his face.

"Forgive me Your Highness," Bartley said with sadness, "I failed you miserably."

**Back in Ashford**

Class was over and Lelouch put his books away in his bag and Shirley approached Lelouch.

"Lulu," Shirley said.

Lelouch looked over to Shirley.

"Hi Shirley," Lelouch greeted.

"Hi, say Lulu?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to grab something to eat together?"

"Oh, sorry Shirley, I kind of made plans but I'll see if I can still do so afterwards."

"Oh, okay."

Lelouch nodded and he approached Kallen who was talking to the other female classmates.

"Kallen?" Lelouch spoke.

"Oh Lelouch," Kallen responded.

The other female classmates and Shirley were surprised to see Lelouch speak to Kallen.

"Ready to go?" Lelouch asked.

"Yes," Kallen said as she stood up, "after you."

Lelouch smiled and headed out of the classroom with Kallen following him. Shirley was wide eyed in what she was seeing and had no words and the other female students in the classroom were stunned with what they saw and they wondered if Lelouch and Kallen were actually seeing each other and Shirley was mortified at that idea.

**Elsewhere in the Tokyo Settlement**

The Sutherlands that were escorting the transport that Bartley was in were attacked and defeated by Sutherlands of the Purist Faction. Bartley was terrified in what he was seeing happening. The roof of the transport he was in was ripped opened by a Sutherland and the pilot that came out to reveal himself was Jeremiah.

"What is this about?" Bartley asked scared.

"You know exactly what this is about, you incompetent fool!" Jeremiah replied, "Don't underestimate our determination!"

"I already gave my testimony!"

"I know, you don't remember," Jeremiah scoffed with disgust, "do you really think that excuse will fly?"

"It's the truth, you can even ask the others!"

"You should be ashamed of yourself Bartley!" Jeremiah said angrily, "All you're doing to trying to avoid responsibility for your incompetence! I cannot in good conscious allow you to be with His Highness any further."

Bartley clenched his teeth and was shaking, "You…you don't understand! I…I…"

"Enough Bartley, you're just trying to shift the blame…that is what you're really doing."

**Back in Ashford**

Lelouch and Kallen were in the clubhouse that was used by the Student Council.

"I never knew that a place like this existed," Kallen said astonished in what she was seeing.

"It's the clubhouse used by the Student Council," Lelouch explained.

"I see…it's so big."

"Yes, it's built large enough to host a formal dance here."

"And we won't be disturbed here?"

"That's the idea."

"Okay, now Lelouch, what I want to ask you is—"

"Hey, I found it," Shirley's voice said suddenly.

Lelouch and Kallen looked over and they saw Shirley holding up a computer chip. Nina approached Shirley and took the chip.

"Thank you Shirley," Nina said, "I was worried when I couldn't find it…yes, it experimental data."

"Man, my back hurts," Rivalz complained.

"So does mine," Rai said as he walked towards Shirley and Nina.

The door opened and Milly was in an apron carrying a serving tray on wheels of food.

"Did you find it?" Milly asked, "I'm through on my end so why don't we start?"

Kallen and Lelouch looked at them stunned and wondered what was going on.

Shirley, Nina, Rivalz, and Rai looked at the tray of food and were impressed.

"Whoa, amazing," Rivalz said enjoying what he was seeing.

"Way to go Milly," Shirley said happily.

Milly put on the table the plates of appetizers and then a pot of soup.

"Please, you can compliment me more," Milly said in glee.

"Milly, what is all this?" Lelouch asked.

"Hmm?" Milly looked at Lelouch, "Didn't you bring her here because you knew?"

"Huh?" Lelouch replied confused, "Knew what?"

Milly continued to put plates of food on the table, "We're letting Kallen in the Student Council."

"Wait, what?" Kallen asked surprised.

"I didn't hear anything about that," Lelouch said.

"My grandfather asked us to," Milly explained.

"Oh, the principal did? I see…hmm, that's actually a good idea."

"It is?" Kallen said looking at Lelouch.

"Yeah, I believe so."

"He says it would be hard for her to participate in regular club activities because of her health problems," Milly said and then turned to Kallen, "oh, I'm Milly Ashford, the council president, how do you do?"

"Oh, nice to meet you," Kallen replied with a nod.

The other members of the Student Council rushed to greet Kallen.

"I'm Rivalz Cardemonde," Rivalz introduced himself, "I'm the secretary."

"I'm Shirley Fenette," Shirley spoke, "I'm also part of the Swim Club."

Nina fidgeted and was a bit nervous, "I'm Nina Einstein."

"I'm Rai Winston," Rai introduced himself, "nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you all as well," Kallen said.

"Hello Kallen," Nunnally spoke.

Nunnally arrived carrying a tray of food and Alice stood next to her carrying two boxes of pizza.

"Nunnally, hello," Kallen said.

"It's good to see you again Kallen. Lelouch told me that you were feeling a bit better, I'm so relieved."

"Yes, sorry to worry you."

Nunnally shook her head with a smile after she put the tray on the table and Alice but the boxes on the table as well.

"You don't need to apologize," Nunnally assured, "I'm just glad to see you."

Kallen smiled, "Thank you Nunnally."

Lelouch smiled seeing the exchange between Nunnally and Kallen. Alice then approached Kallen and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Alice Macleod," Alice introduced herself, "it's nice to meet you Kallen Stadtfeld, Nunnally mentioned you before."

"I see, you two though…"

"Yes, we're still in the middle school section," Nunnally said, "so we're not in the Student Council."

"That's okay Nunnally," Rivalz said, "you and Alice are honorary members but hang on, Lelouch and Nunnally, you two already know Kallen?"

"Is that true?" Nina asked.

"Yes, we do," Lelouch said.

"We met Kallen years ago," Nunnally said.

"That is true," Milly said.

"Madam President, you already knew about this?" Shirley asked surprised.

"Of course I did."

"How come you didn't tell us?"

Milly shrugged, "You never asked but it's not like they were hiding that fact."

"Um, how long have you known each other?" Nina asked looking at Kallen and the Lamperouge siblings.

"Seven years," Lelouch answered.

"Man Lelouch, I see now," Rivalz said with a grin, "and to think you of all people—"

"Rivalz, don't" Lelouch interrupted, "I'm warning you."

"Hey, hey now buddy, you don't need to be shy about it"

"Uh Lelouch, what is he talking about?" Kallen asked raising an eyebrow.

"Don't worry about it," Lelouch assured, "he's just letting his imagination run wild."

"_He's not the only one_," Nunnally said in her head noticing Shirley's jealous mood.

"Well anyway, let's start the celebration and I have something to help with that," Rivalz said.

Rivalz brought up a bottle of champagne and placed it on the table.

"Rivalz, are you serious?" Lelouch asked surprised.

"Rivalz, alcohol isn't allowed here," Shirley said.

"Seriously Rivalz," Rai said, "What the hell are you thinking?"

"Ah come on guys, lighten up," Rivalz replied.

"No Rivalz!" Shirley replied.

Shirley attempted to take the champagne from Rivalz but Rivalz was dodging Shirley's attempts and then he looked at Lelouch.

"Here Lelouch, catch!" Rivalz said as he tossed the bottle of champagne to Lelouch.

Lelouch caught the bottle by instinct.

"No Lulu, you shouldn't!" Shirley said as he went after Lelouch.

"Huh," Lelouch spoke, "Shirley take it easy, I'm not even going to—"

Shirley wasn't listening as she was just concentrating in taking the bottle from Lelouch. Lelouch tried to talk some sense into Shirley but then he was slipping the cork of the bottle was getting loose and it popped out. The cork was flying to Kallen's direction and Kallen swat the cork the away from her out of instinct but the champagne spilled out and it got all over Kallen and everyone else watched the display and they all felt real bad for Kallen.

"Oh dear," Milly said.

"Well, that just embarrassing," Rai said.

"Definitely," Alice said.

Lelouch sighed and then turned to Nunnally, "Nunnally, could you…?"

"Get Sayoko," Nunnally said as she was already heading out, "already on it."

"Thank you," Lelouch then looked at Shirley, "I need you to move Shirley."

"Uh, Lulu…"

Lelouch lightly moved Shirley away from him and then rushed to Kallen.

"Kallen, are you all right?" Lelouch asked out of concern.

"I'm fine," Kallen answered although she was a bit embarrassed.

"I'm really sorry about this," Lelouch said with remorse, "Nunnally is getting Sayoko."

Shirley just looked at Lelouch and then had her head down and had a sad expression.

Later on, Kallen's clothes were being washed in washing machine and Milly was sitting next to it waiting for it to be finished and Shirley and Alice were with her Shirley had a worried expression.

"Lulu is angry at me," Shirley said upset.

"Shirley, I'm sure Lelouch is not really angry at you," Milly genuinely assured her.

"Didn't you see the way Lulu acted, he got upset," Shirley was shaking, "he probably thinks that I'm an annoying nuisance."

"Well you did make the assumption that Lelouch was going along with the champagne even though he tried to get you to calm down but you wouldn't listen," Alice said.

"A-Alice…" Milly said.

"What, it's true…anyone would be annoyed when someone made assumptions and wouldn't listen to what the other person was saying."

Shirley slumped and was depressed and Milly went to comfort her.

Meanwhile Kallen was taking a shower and she was in a foul mood regarding what had happened to her and she cursed under her breath of why she hates Britannians. There was a knock on the door.

"Kallen, it's me Lelouch," Lelouch said.

"You can come in," Kallen said, "I'm covered."

"Okay, I'm coming in," Lelouch said as he entered, "I have some clothes that you can wear, Sayoko provided them. I'll set them aside."

"Okay, thanks."

"Again, I'm sorry about earlier Kallen," Lelouch said as he put the clothes by the basket.

"Is it always like that?"

"Sometimes but they mean well although I am going to give Rivalz an earful. I don't know what the hell he's thinking."

"…I see…"

"Well, I'll head out."

"Oh Lelouch, before you go, I want to ask you what I wanted to ask."

"I see…that's fine since there's no one outside. Go ahead."

"Lelouch, were you…by any chance in Shinjuku two days ago?"

"Shinjuku…is that what you're asking?" Lelouch responded.

Kallen didn't like the tone and wondered if it was really a mistake and then she was surprised when Lelouch chuckled.

"Ding, ding, ding, you are correct…Q-1," Lelouch said with a smile.

Kallen was surprised, "So it was you. You were the one that…"

Kallen separated part of the shower curtains and Lelouch was only seeing her head.

"Yes" Lelouch admitted, "I aided you and your group in Shinjuku. I take it that your brother asked you confirm it. Honestly, I would have been surprised if he didn't figure out it was me."

Kallen narrowed her eyes, "Lelouch Lamperouge, I can't believe that you actually helped us."

"Well I did and I was glad to do it."

"Why though, why would you help us? What's in it for you?"

"I have my reasons to fight against Britannia and helping you guys in Shinjuku was the right thing for me to do."

"But you're a Britannian Lelouch."

"That makes no difference; you of all people should know that, in fact, you and Naoto are Britannians as well, well, half Britannian, half Japanese."

Kallen got irritated, "Hold it Lelouch, I—"

"You and Naoto are born from a Britannian father and a Japanese mother. You're half Britannian as well, no matter how much you try to reject that fact Kallen."

Kallen clenched her teeth.

Lelouch continued, "Kallen, I want to make a proposal."

"A proposal" Kallen responded surprised, "And that is…?"

"I want join forces with you."

Kallen was stunned, "You what?"

"I want to work with you and Naoto. In fact, I want to meet with you, Naoto and your friends the day after tomorrow at 16:00 at the observation deck of the old Tokyo Tower."

"Do you honestly believe that we would trust you?" Kallen asked with a frown.

"Come now Kallen," Lelouch said with a grin, "you trusted me enough to follow my direction and because of that, we struck a serious blow to Clovis's forces."

"Y-Yeah, that's true," Kallen admitted.

"Also I did save Naoto's life a few days ago, you remember that, right? After all, you were there."

Kallen sighed, "I didn't forget and I do appreciate it. I admit that if it wasn't for you, Naoto would have been killed that day."

"So what do you say?"

Kallen thought about it a bit and then sighed.

"This isn't something that I can really decide on my own Lelouch," Kallen said, "I'll have to talk to Naoto, he'll make the decision."

Lelouch smiled and nodded, "That's fine with me. Tell him what I have proposed and I'll be waiting for you the day after tomorrow. If you guys don't show up by then, I'll take that as a rejection to my proposal."

"And what will happen if we refuse?"

"Nothing, I won't say anything. I would have said something about you and your brother a long time ago but I didn't. But regardless, my fight against Britannia continues, it began in Shinjuku."

"You're serious," Kallen said surprised.

"I am and I intend to win," Lelouch said with a determined expression, "I have things that are proceeding at this moment and I'm gaining allies from other nations."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, and I would really like to add you, Naoto, and your group as allies as well in the fight to defeat Britannia."

Kallen was shocked and amazed with what Lelouch said and she admitted to herself that he was committed.

"I see," Kallen said and nodded, "I understand, I'll talk to my brother about what you said."

"Thank you Kallen. By the way, does anyone in your group besides you and Naoto know about me?"

"No, it's just me and Naoto."

"Good, I would like to ask to not say anything to your friends about me for the time being."

"Why?"

"They might have issues with me simply because I'm Britannian…and should you show up, I'm going to be wearing a very unique attire with my face covered. Can you and Naoto do that for me please?"

"Okay, sure…I'll tell Naoto, and Lelouch, about that knightmare you fought, were you able to beat it and were you the one behind that cease-fire order? How did you do it?"

"I wasn't able to beat that white knightmare," Lelouch answered, "I did learn that it's called the Lancelot, a seventh generation knightmare."

"Seventh generation, I see," Kallen replied surprised, "no wonder none of us could stand against it."

"Yes, as for the cease-fire order…I forced Clovis when I pointed a gun at him."

Kallen was shocked again, "Wait Lelouch…how did you…"

"I was able to get in that G-1 Base."

Kallen was wide eyed, "How the hell were you able to pull it off?"

"I did have help but don't worry about the details for now, what matters is that I was able to get Clovis to order the cease-fire."

"Lelouch…I admit that you're very skilled."

"Thank you," Lelouch said with grin, "I'll take that as a complement."

"Okay, I'm done asking for now so Lelouch, could you…?"

"Sure I'll wait; after all, now that you're in the Student Council, I'll have talk to you about things."

"Oh, yeah that's right."

"I'll wait outside."

"Thanks."

Lelouch went out of the room and wait and Kallen stood and was thinking everything that Lelouch told her. She turned off the shower and took a towel to dry herself. After she dried herself, she put on the clothes that were provided to her which was a white t-shirt, gray pants and black sneakers. Kallen got out of the shower room and Lelouch stood waiting for her. They walked together and Lelouch and Kallen had a conversation regarding the Student Council.

"The Council doesn't require actual work really," Lelouch said, "beyond the occasional paperwork, we'll sometimes plan school events."

"School events, you mean like the cultural festival?" Kallen replied.

"Along with the Cross-Dressing Festival, the Absolute Silence Party, and Going to Class in your Swimsuit Day."

Kallen was shocked, "S-Seriously, what are those?"

"Our president's weird taste, you'll be spending some time with her so I advise you to take caution."

"Is she really the kind of person you and Nunnally say she is?"

"She is…we got stories."

Kallen chuckled nervously, "I see…"

Lelouch and Kallen entered the clubhouse and they noticed that the others were watching something on TV and they saw them come in.

"Lelouch, Kallen, look at this," Alice said.

"What is it?" Lelouch asked.

"Prince Clovis has been found dead," Milly informed.

"They're saying he was killed," Rivalz added.

"_So they finally announced it_," Lelouch said in his head.

Nunnally went next to Lelouch and held his hand and Rai stood next to Nunnally and nodded to Lelouch and Lelouch nodded back. Kallen looked Lelouch and wondered and Lelouch nodded and Kallen was surprised. Nunnally looked and saw someone making a live press conference standing behind the podium and she was surprised to see the person.

"Lelouch, look who it is," Nunnally said in a quiet tone.

Lelouch looked at the television and was shocked to see someone he and Nunnally had recognized.

"J-Jeremiah?" Lelouch said surprised and in a quiet tone, "Jeremiah Gottwald?"

Lelouch had images of Jeremiah from the time he was young and when Jeremiah was a guard of the Aries Villa and he remembered smiling with Jeremiah and Jeremiah smiling back.

"Prince Clovis has been taken from us!" Jeremiah spoke in the press conference, "He fought for peace and justice against all of the Elevens. He died a martyr! We must all bury our sorrow and carry on his will."

**Naoto's Base**

Naoto and his crew were watching the press conference on their TV and they all frowned in listening to what Jeremiah was saying.

"Damn those Purist Faction jackasses," Naoto cursed with a frown.

**Back in Ashford**

"We interrupt this broadcast for breaking news," A female news anchor said, "the man suspected as the murderer has been captured."

This surprised the members of the Student Council.

"According to this report," The news anchor continued as they showed live footage of someone being taken into custody, "the suspect is an Honorary Britannian."

Lelouch, Nunnally, and Rai were shocked to see who they were seeing being taken into custody.

"What the…?" Lelouch spoke.

"No, it can't be…" Nunnally spoke.

"But how…?" Rai spoke.

"The suspect is Honorary Britannian, Private Suzaku Kururugi, a former Eleven. I repeat, Suzaku Kururugi has been arrested for murder."

Lelouch was upset in what he was seeing. He didn't know how Suzaku survived but he was glad he was still among the living however, he was not happy at the fact that he was being accused for something he himself did and immediately, he figured it was a scheme for them to get what they wanted.

"_Wha…what the hell is this?_" Lelouch said in his head shocked and wide eyed, "_Suzaku is alive and he's being accused of Clovis's death?_"

"Suzaku…" Nunnally said with worry and in quiet voice.

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Lelouch meets with Naoto's group and plans a rescue of Suzaku while donning his persona as Zero.**


	7. Zero

**Disclaimer: **I have nothing to do with Code Geass.

**Zero**

Suzaku was in the interrogation room with a few members of the Purist Faction and Jeremiah was sitting across from him. Jeremiah placed something on the table and it was a gun in a plastic bag that was labeled as the murder weapon.

"Do you know anything about this weapon Suzaku Kururugi?"Jeremiah asked.

Suzaku just looked at the weapon and didn't say anything.

Jeremiah narrowed his eyes, "It was the one used to kill Prince Clovis. The barrel striations confirm it. I also took the liberty of investigating your background. You're the son of Japan's last Prime Minister, Genbu Kururugi. From where I'm sitting, you indeed had motive to kill His Highness."

"You're making a mistake," Suzaku rebuked, "I've never seen that gun before and while it is true that my father was the last Prime Minister, that doesn't mean that I did or had anything to do with what happened!"

Suzaku's chair was kicked and it got knocked over causing Suzaku to fall on the floor.

"We also found your fingerprints on the murder weapon," Jeremiah continued, "you might as well confess because it's obvious you did commit the crime, not only that, you're also suspected in killing the members of the Royal Guard. Just admit it Kururugi. Do so and you'll be judged as an Honorary Britannian and not an Eleven."

"No, you're wrong," Suzaku said looking straight at Jeremiah, "I am telling you the truth! I haven't been even near a gun and my fingerprints couldn't be on that weapon. I was nowhere near His Highness and I certainly didn't kill the Royal Guards. I swear on my life, I didn't kill Prince Clovis!"

Jeremiah scoffed, "This is the problem with you Elevens, you don't know how to tell the truth."

"I didn't do it, I didn't kill anyone!"

Suzaku got kicked in the face and then he looked straight forward and had a sad expression wondering if somehow, someway he was would be proven innocent. He refused to admit something he didn't do no matter what happened and he had faith that he would be proven innocent in the end.

"There's one more thing I want to talk to you about Kururugi," Jeremiah said.

"Huh?" Suzaku spoke looking at Jeremiah.

Jeremiah gave a death glare to Suzaku.

"It's like I said, I checked on you. I learned that before the empire took over this land, for the time being, you had two young members of the Royal Family stay with you and your father."

Suzaku was shocked and immediately he knew that he was referring to Lelouch and Nunnally.

"Try to do one descent thing Kururugi and tell me what happened," Jeremiah approached Suzaku and kneeled to face him and then he grabbed Suzaku by the hair, "What happened to them? What did you do to them? What did you do to Prince Lelouch and Princess Nunnally vi Britannia? What happened to my young prince and princess?"

Suzaku didn't say anything and just looked away from Jeremiah's gaze and Jeremiah was not pleased as he clenched his teeth.

"I don't know," Suzaku said, "I haven't seen them in seven years since we separated."

"Damn you," Jeremiah said coldly and shoved Suzaku to the floor.

**Ashford Academy**

Lelouch was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and he was upset, he was upset with the fact that Suzaku was being accused for Clovis's death.

"I have to do something," Lelouch said to himself, "I won't let Suzaku go down for something I did," Lelouch sighed, "oh well, I'll just have to speed up my schedule of make my appearance to the world…it won't be a problem, I have the necessary means."

"Lelouch," Nunnally called.

Lelouch looked over and saw Nunnally and Rai.

"Nunnally, Rai," Lelouch said.

"About Suzaku," Nunnally said with worry.

Lelouch placed his hand on his sister's shoulder and smiled.

"Don't worry Nunnally," Lelouch assured, "I won't let Suzaku go down for it."

"Yes, I know you won't," Nunnally said, "it's just that Jeremiah…"

"Yes, I know," Lelouch said.

"Jeremiah Gottwald…he served a guard in the Aries Villa, right?" Rai said.

"Yes, Nunnally and I were very fond of him. Even though he comes from a noble family, he respected and admired our mother and jumped at the opportunity to serve her as one of her guards."

"He was so kind to me and Lelouch," Nunnally said, "we used to talk a lot with Jeremiah."

"I'll rescue Suzaku but," Lelouch frowned, "it's most likely that I'll destroy his reputation to do so considering that he's now the leader of the Purist Faction, but..." Lelouch clenched his fist, "I can't let an innocent man, our friend being executed."

"Will you ask Suzaku to join us?" Nunnally asked.

"Yes, I intend to do so, last time, he didn't really give us an answer but his body language said that it wasn't a good idea…but I'll try again."

Nunnally nodded, "Maybe with everything that is happening, Suzaku will see that it's not worth serving Britannia as it is now."

"Yes, hopefully…"

**Naoto's Base**

"So I was right," Naoto said on his cell phone.

Naoto was talking to Kallen and he was hearing his sister telling him everything that Lelouch had told him.

"So that's what he's proposing," Naoto said and then he nodded, "okay, I've decided, we're going to meet him."

"Really?" Kallen responded surprised on the other line, "You decided very quickly."

"Hmm, true but I think it will be fine. If what he told you is true then I believe it will be beneficial."

"I see…"

"I'll tell the others and will plan to meet him the day after tomorrow."

"Okay."

"By the way Kallen, have you seen the news regarding Clovis's death?"

"Yeah, I saw it with some of my classmates. Lelouch said that it was not true."

"He said that?"

"Yes, he admitted it to me that he was the one that killed Clovis and he said that he was not going to let that Kururugi guy take the fall for what he did. Lelouch also said if it was really true, Lelouch would not have let him get captured in the first place."

"I see…well it does make sense. Did he tell you if he was going to do anything about it?"

"He said he'll bring it up if we meet with him on that day."

"Okay, I'll let the others know, anything else on your side?"

"Um, not really…it's just…"

"Yes?"

"I became a member of the Student Council."

"Oh really?" Naoto then smiled, "That's good to hear."

"Y-Yeah, I guess…"

"Seems like you're doing well in your school right now."

"I wouldn't say that I'm doing well, it's actually been one annoyance after another to be honest…but I guess it's not so bad. Lelouch told me the benefits of being in the Student Council and one of them is that I'll be able to sneak out more often."

"Right…well, that's good."

"Oh I have to go Naoto…it looks like Milly is calling for me."

"Sure, no problem."

"Yes, bye Naoto."

"Bye Kallen."

Naoto hung up his cell phone and then walked over to where the members of his cell were watching TV and it was the news of Suzaku's arrest.

"That's why we should have issued a statement sooner," Shinichiro Tamaki complained, "we could have taken credit for it."

"I don't know what you're saying Tamaki but I suspect that it's not good," Naoto said.

The others looked at Naoto.

"Not good?" Tamaki replied upset, "You see what they're saying on TV, right? We should have taken credit for what happened to Clovis. We could have gotten credit for it and it could have boosted morale."

"I get the sense that it would not give us the results we would like."

"Oh c'mon," Tamaki replied being upset.

"So Naoto, what's the word from Kallen?" Yoshitaka Minami asked.

"Well, it's like this," Naoto said.

Naoto explained what Kallen told him regarding Lelouch's proposal and they were surprised to what they were hearing.

"And you're going to do it, just like that?" Toru Yoshida asked.

"That's right," Naoto said

"Are you sure about this?" Ohgi asked.

"I am, if it wasn't for him, we all most likely would have died and he did aid us taking on the Britannian forces."

"Uh…yeah, that's true," Kento Sugiyama said.

"When we followed his direction, we were able to strike a blow against them," Naomi Inoue said, "it has been a long time since we were able to do that."

"Yeah, that's true," Yoshida said.

Naoto nodded and then looked at Ohgi, "How about you Kaname?"

Ohgi thought about it and then he nodded, "I do agree with what you're saying Naoto and frankly, we could use all the help we can get but it's more than that. You have never said or done anything that wasn't beneficial for us and I take it that your intuition is telling you to go for it."

"Yeah, it is."

"Then I'll go along with it as well. I am curious to meet the guy that helped us…even if he going to cover his face."

"I'm sure you'll get to see what he looks like eventually."

"Well I don't buy it," Tamaki said, "I mean c'mon, are you sure we can trust him?"

"He did help us Tamaki," Yoshida pointed out.

"Well yeah, but still, how are we suppose to trust someone that plans to cover his face when we see him and Naoto, how come you and Kallen get to know who this guy is but can't tell us?"

"It's complicated Tamaki," Naoto replied.

"Complicated, huh?" Tamaki crossed his arms and then scoffed.

**Two Days Later, Ashford Academy**

The students were in the gymnasium for an assembly as a faculty member was giving a eulogy of Clovis. Kallen took glances at Lelouch and Lelouch just stood with a stone face expression. Rai stood and glanced at Lelouch and then he glanced at Kallen. He was thinking about the plan Lelouch came up with and thought about doing his part as well.

**A.S.E.E.C. Knightmare Hanger**

The A.S.E.E.C. members were working on the Lancelot and Lloyd and Cecile were overseeing the work being done.

"We lost our most essential devicer," Lloyd said not pleased.

"Can we make do without him?" Cecile asked.

"I wish, we can't get a replacement pilot for love or money and even if could, they wouldn't get the reading he gave. I mean didn't I tell you? He had an operation efficiency of 94%! There's no way we can replace that."

"Then we should tell them so that they'll release Suzaku, we know he didn't do it."

"Do you honestly think they'll listen to what we say? Besides, he's an Honorary Britannian and because of General Bartley's disgrace, the Purist Faction now has control of the military," Lloyd sighed, "according to them, the guilty party can't be from the Britannian military. But if he's an Eleven, they'll accept Margrave Jeremiah's demands and shut down the Honorary Britannian system."

"And what about Suzaku?" Cecile asked with worry.

"I doubt there will be any way they'll even consider him innocent. Honestly, I doubt they actually did a real thorough investigation. We are talking about the Purist Faction after all. We know what they're about."

Cecile looked at the Lancelot and felt horrible about what Suzaku was going and she thought of how unfair it was.

**Ashford Academy**

Students were leaving gymnasium after the assembly for the eulogy of Clovis. Lelouch and Rai were speaking to each other as they headed out as well.

"It will be ready to go by the time you make your appearance," Rai said.

"Excellent," Lelouch said, "well then, I better get ready."

"Do you know if they will show up?"

"Kallen came to see me yesterday and she assured me that she and her group will be there at the place and time."

"So they did accept."

"I think they want to feel me out which is fine."

"Hey Lelouch, Rai," Rivalz called as he caught up with them.

"Hi Rivalz," Lelouch greeted.

"Hey," Rai greeted.

"So now that we have no classes for the day, what do you want to do?" Rivalz asked, "You want to hit up on chess matches again against the nobles Lelouch? I know there are some that are itching for a rematch."

Shirley who was listening stopped and turned around.

"No, no more gambling," Shirley berated.

"Oh c'mon," Rivalz responded with a whining tone, "don't be so uptight Shirley."

"No, no more gambling," Shirley insisted and looked at Lelouch, "I'm serious."

"Man Shirley, what are you, our mother?" Rai asked a bit annoyed.

"Rai," Shirley said giving Rai a dirty look, "don't you start."

"No matter, I'm not going to gamble. I'm done with that," Lelouch said.

"Huh, really?" Rivalz replied as he and Shirley were surprised.

"Yeah, that's true," Rai said, "Lelouch has something else that has got him interested."

"Indeed I have," Lelouch said with a nod, "speaking of which, I have somewhere that I need to be."

"Oh yeah, me too."

"Huh, where are you going?" Shirley asked.

"I have something personal I need to take care of it," Lelouch said.

Kallen walked by and she looked at Lelouch and when Lelouch noticed, he smiled. Kallen flinched a bit and continued on her way.

Later on, Lelouch and Rai were by themselves and Lelouch handed Rai a piece of paper and it was a list of names.

"So they're the ones," Rai said.

"Yes," Lelouch said.

"Okay, I'll take care of it."

"Thanks, sorry to ask this of you."

Rai shook his head, "Don't worry about it, I'm doing this willingly. No need to trouble yourself on this."

"Right," Lelouch said with a nod, "Thank you Rai."

**Old Tokyo Tower**

Kallen was walking through the museum within the old Tokyo Tower and Naoto was walking with her. On the other side, Ohgi was with Yoshida, Sugiyama, Minami, Inoue, and Tamaki and they were standing around as well. They were listening to a recorded voice about the history of Britannia conquering Japan and Naoto was irritated when he heard the recorded voice of how Japan was not well civilized compared to Britannia and since the occupation that Britannia and Japan shook hands. Naoto was annoyed and he was disgusted.

"So what do you think this guy is like?" Yoshida asked, "The one we're going to meet."

"Good question," Minami said, "I'm curious about it myself."

"From what Naoto and Kallen said, they actually met him seven years ago," Ohgi said, "two weeks before Britannia invaded Japan."

"That is curious but it really doesn't mean much if he going to cover his face," Sugiyama said.

"That's why it's suspicious," Tamaki said, "I can't believe we're going to do this."

"If you're just going to complain Tamaki, you could have just stayed behind," Yoshida said.

"Hey, I'm here to see if he's the real deal and if he tries to trap us or something, I'll be there to deal with him."

"Don't do anything rash Tamaki," Ohgi said, "your action like that is reason why Naoto's plan with the canister got screwed up."

"Yeah, which also led to more grief," Inoue said.

Tamaki flinched and clenched his teeth remembering how angry Naoto was towards him.

"It wasn't supposed to happen," Tamaki said.

"But it did," Minami said, "so do us a favor Tamaki and just keep calm."

Tamaki crossed his arms upset, "Fine."

"Naoto Stadtfeld, your lost item has been delivered to the service desk," A voice said over the intercom, "I repeat, Naoto Stadtfeld, your lost item has been delivered to the service desk."

Naoto and his group were surprised as they listened to the person over the intercom. Naoto narrowed his eyes and went the service desk with Kallen following him. Naoto and Kallen got to the service desk and the female receptionist handed Naoto a black cell phone with a smile and Naoto claimed it thanking her. Naoto and Kallen looked at the cell phone and it was vibrating. They looked at the Caller ID and it read Zero.

"Zero?" Kallen asked quietly.

"Is that the name Lelouch is going by?" Naoto asked quietly.

Naoto and Kallen looked out at the view of part of the Tokyo Settlement and Ohgi, Tamaki, Sugiyama, Yoshida, Inoue, and Minami looked at the view as well

"Yes Hello?" Naoto answered the phone.

"Naoto, it's me," Lelouch responded.

"Hello Lelouch, where are you?"

"Elsewhere."

"But didn't you say to…?"

"Yes, I did and now I'm elsewhere. I'm actually outside the old Tokyo Tower. Get on the fifth Kanjo train line, the outbound line and do bring the others with you."

"Lelouch…"

"I assure you this is not a trick. I just want to remind you and your friends something."

Naoto sighed, "Okay."

They both hung up. Outside the old Tokyo Tower, Lelouch put his cell phone in his pocket.

"Okay, it's almost time," Lelouch said, "now then…"

**Area 11 Government Bureau**

In the office, Jeremiah was sitting in the desk with Villetta standing next to him on his left and another member of the Purist Faction, Kewell Soresi standing next to him on his right side. They were meeting with Diethard Reid.

"His Highness's memorial program was handled very well," Jeremiah said, "a bit too weepy for my taste…"

"The masses do enjoy a tearjerker," Diethard replied.

"Hmm, spoken like a true TV person, still I acknowledge your skills. You really did well in the short time you had," Jeremiah smirked, "so well that one would think that you were expecting Prince Clovis to die."

"I'm afraid it's quite common to have memorial programs prepared for…important people," Diethard respectfully explained with a slight bow and then stood straight.

"Does that include me?"

"After this, we may make one for you Margrave."

Jeremiah chuckled lightly, "That means I wasn't important enough until now, how very honest of you."

"I'm afraid so," Diethard said with a shrug.

"Would like to join the army? We do have a need for intelligence officers."

Diethard shook his head, "I'm afraid I'm not cut out for it, it's just not for me."

"So you prefer civilian work," Jeremiah shrugged, "oh well, no matter. I do have another favor to ask."

"Yes?"

"Tomorrow night, Suzaku Kururugi will be transferred to his court martial," Jeremiah said with a grin.

"Let's get a lot of patriotic Britannians to line the roadside," Diethard said, "is that it?"

Jeremiah then had a serious expression, "It's helpful that you catch on quickly," Jeremiah smiled, "be sure his face can be seen clearly in every angle."

"Lord Jeremiah, there are some among the Elevens that consider Private Kururugi as a hero," Villetta pointed out, "it wouldn't be farfetched that some groups will try to free him."

Jeremiah narrowed his eyes as he nodded, "That is true and which is why I'll be providing security personally in my Sutherland. Should any troublemakers show up, I'll execute them on the spot."

**Fifth Kanjo Train**

Naoto, Kallen, and their group members were riding in the train as instructed by Lelouch. Naoto kept looking at the black phone and narrowed his eyes. He looked around seeing that his sister and the other members in his group were sitting comfortably within the train.

"_Lelouch, what are you trying to do?_" Naoto asked in his head and then he answered the phone when it rang silently, "Hello?"

Kallen and the others noticed and wondered what was going to be going on next.

"Look at the right of the direction you're heading to," Lelouch said on the other line, "What do you see Naoto?"

Naoto looked at his right side, "The Britannian city, which was stolen from us and built on our sacrifice."

"Correct, now look to your left," Lelouch instructed, "now what do you see?"

"I see our city, the result of Britannia bleeding us dry."

"A fine answer Naoto," Lelouch replied, "okay, now head towards the next car forward."

Lelouch hung up and Naoto looked at the phone and then he walked forward and he signaled the others to follow him. Naoto was amazed that with him and his friends here, there hasn't been much of a word of them being in the train considering that they were Japanese riding in the train full of Britannians. He wondered why that was the case but decided to ignore it for now and keep moving forward. They arrived at the next car and were surprised to see that there was only a lone figure in the next car and he had his back turned. It was Lelouch wearing a different outfit with his mask. Lelouch turned around to face them.

"So it's you, isn't it?" Sugiyama asked.

"Hey, are you the guy?" Ohgi asked.

"I am," Lelouch answered.

"This better not be some sort of trap," Tamaki said.

"This is no trap so there is no need to be alarmed."

"_Lelouch…_" Naoto and Kallen said in their heads.

"Are you the one?" Ohgi asked, "Naoto and Kallen say they know you."

"That is true," Lelouch replied with a nod.

"Then do you really need to hide your face from the rest of us?" Sugiyama asked.

"For the moment, yes and for good reason besides, it's not as though every single one of you trust me."

Lelouch looked directly at Tamaki and Tamaki noticed.

"You looking at me?" Tamaki said, "Well guess what, you're right, I don't trust you. How can we trust a guy that hides his face even though Naoto and Kallen knows you," Tamaki looked at the Kozuki siblings, "I don't get why you're going along with this."

"He has good reason," Naoto said.

"Tch, and you won't tell us."

"We gave our word and we won't break it," Kallen said.

"This is crap."

"I'm in charge in this Tamaki," Naoto glared at Tamaki, "if you don't like the decisions I make, you can leave right now."

Tamaki and the others were surprised with what Naoto was saying to Tamaki and Lelouch was intrigued with how Naoto was handling things.

"I'm serious Shinichiro," Naoto continued glaring at Tamaki.

"All right, all right fine, I get it," Tamaki grumbled.

"Um, excuse me, who are you exactly?" Ohgi asked Lelouch.

"For now, you can refer to me as Zero," Lelouch answered.

"Zero huh," Naoto said, "so that's the alias you're going by."

"Yes Naoto," Lelouch replied with a nod.

"Zero, as in nothing?" Kallen asked.

"Sure but anyway to the matter at hand," Lelouch said, "what are your impressions of the little tour?"

This confused Naoto and the others.

"What are our impressions?" Sugiyama asked, "Are you being serious?"

"Dead serious," Lelouch answered, "I want you have a feel and have a true appreciation of things," Lelouch raises his arms to the sides, "of the settlement and the ghetto."

"We already well aware of the huge difference between us and them," Ohgi said, "that's why we resist them and fight doing everything we can against them.."

"To the point of getting rid every stinking Brit!" Tamaki added.

"You're wrong!" Lelouch berated.

"Wh-What?" Ohgi said surprised.

"Britannia will not fall to terrorism; it does nothing but simply annoy them while it makes them see it like annoying bug bites. In fact, it's nothing more than children nuisances."

Lelouch's statement shocked them and some of them felt insulted.

"Hey, what the hell?" Yoshida said angrily.

"What was that?" Tamaki asked heated, "You calling us a bunch of kids?"

"Don't mistake your enemy," Lelouch said, "it is not the people, but Britannia itself! What you need is fight a war without involving civilians," Lelouch looked at Naoto, "Naoto Kozuki, surely that is what you really desire, is it not?"

Naoto clenched his fists, "Yeah, of course it is."

"Then let us work together and take the path to bring Britannia down. By working together, we can show not only Japan but the world that Britannia is not as superior as they make themselves out to be!"

"You said to show the not just Japan but the world, right?" Kallen said.

"That's correct, I'm sure you all had in mind of liberating Japan from Britannia but I say why stop there."

"What are you getting at?" Naoto asked.

"Surely you know that Japan is not the only country being oppressed by Britannia's trampling. There are other countries occupied by Britannia, those who suffer the same fate as it is here."

"So what are you saying exactly?" Ohgi asked.

"Just freeing Japan will not actually defeat Britannia."

Naoto and his group were stunned and they began to think about it.

"I…I never thought of that," Naoto admitted.

"Y-Yeah, neither did I," Ohgi said.

"Britannia controls one third of the world and if the path that Britannia is heading continues, it will lead to nothing but decay to the world. I am determined to put to stop to it before that happens."

"You're serious about this?" Minami asked.

"Absolutely, this is the path I have chosen and that path continues starting with regard to Suzaku Kururugi."

"Kururugi?" Naoto replied, "I was wondering when you were going to bring him up."

"Yes, as you all must know by now, Suzaku Kururugi is accused of killing Clovis however that is not the truth."

This surprised the others as well and then Kallen realized it.

"It was you, wasn't it?" Kallen said, "You're the one that actually killed Clovis."

"Yes, it was me," Lelouch said, "it is also part of the reason why I intend to rescue Suzaku Kururugi, I will not in good conscious allow him to take the fall for something he did not do."

"But it's going to be heavily guarded," Naoto said, "I don't doubt that they would expect an attempt to rescue him."

"You are correct however," Lelouch grinned behind his mask, "even with all of that, I'll still be able to free him and if I do that, if I'm able to pull off a miracle, would you all be willing to work with me then?"

They looked at each other and discussed it a little bit and then Naoto looked at Zero.

"Okay, how do you plan to pull it off," Naoto asked.

"I'll just need the help of two people to commence the operation," Lelouch said.

This shocked the others.

"W-Wait, two people? Three people taking on the operation to rescue Kururugi?" Ohgi asked.

"That's right and I know you probably think that it's crazy—"

"Because it is crazy," Tamaki interrupted, "there's no way in hell you're pull it off."

"Actually I say I can and I will and if none of you want to help that's fine, I've already have people ready to assist me just in case."

The others looked at each other again and then looked at the masked individual and Naoto nodded.

"Okay, what's your plan?" Naoto asked.

The others with him were shocked with what Naoto asked and Lelouch smiled behind his mask.

**Base of the Japan Liberation Front**

Members of the Japan Liberation Front were discussing things in meeting regarding Suzaku and Lieutenant Colonel Kyoshiro Todoh was keeping quiet most of the time as he had his katana in front of him as he sat with his legs crossed.

"He killed the Britannian Prince," One of the members said, "Suzaku Kururugi should be treated like a hero!"

"But he's an Honorary Britannian," Another member pointed out.

"Isn't he also the son of the late Prime Minister Kururugi?"Another member asked.

"Tch, you mean the man that gave up Japan?" Another member said disgusted, "Do people even know that about him?"

"The Shinjuku incident was triggered by that group led by the young man Kozuki, right?" General Tatewaki Katase asked.

"That's right General," Lieutenant Colonel Josui Kusakabe answered.

Katase pondered a bit, "Has Kururugi's family said anything?"

"No sir, they've cut ties with him when he joined the Britannian military. They…want nothing to do with him."

"Hmm, no surprise there…" Katase said and then he and Kusakabe turned to Todoh, "What are your thoughts Todoh? After all, young Kururugi was one of your students."

"We have no reason to join him in a public execution," Todoh said, "that is what's going to happen if we charge in to make an attempt to rescue him."

Kusakabe didn't like the answer and Katase just looked at Todoh.

"Such cowardice," Kusakabe said, "are you not Todoh, the miracle worker?"

"You shouldn't confuse miracle with recklessness and foolishness," Todoh replied.

**A Britannian Cellblock**

Lloyd came by to visit Suzaku who was sitting in his cell.

"Congratulations Suzaku," Lloyd said with glee, "the two you asked about were not among the list of casualties."

Suzaku was relieved to hear that, "Thank goodness. I'm glad that they're safe."

"Yes," Lloyd said but he gleeful expression was gone, "but unfortunately things are not going well for you. You're getting a trial but it's nothing more but a farce…it's all smokes and mirrors really."

"But trials are where the truths are made to be known. They have to."

"I fear that there is more obscurity that is going on," Lloyd then shook his head, "the truth is rather scarce in this situation."

Suzaku sighed, "If that's how it is, if that's how the world works, then I have no regrets in leaving this world…as long that I know that I didn't kill His Highness, that's more than enough."

"Hmm, that's one way of being content of your fate."

**The Streets of the Tokyo Settlement**

The next day afterwards, it was evening and people were lined up as they waited as to see Suzaku being transferred and the whole things was going to shown live. Diethard was in a production van overseeing things and having everything go as exactly as Jeremiah had instructed him. Diethard was disgusted with not only in what he considered a circus that was going on but also with himself as he was cooperating with in the farce. It was a reminder that he really hated his job.

"_I don't know what's worse_," Diethard said in his head, "_this idiotic farce or the fact that I'm participating in this_," Diethard frowned, "_once again, I'm just as corrupt…it's disgusting_."

Things continued on as Sutherlands began to appear on the street surrounded the transport that was carrying Suzaku with two foot soldiers pointing their guns at him. Suzaku was wearing a collar that didn't allow to speak and he was hearing Britannians cursing and calling him terrible names and even some demanded they he give back Clovis.

**A.S.E.E.C. Knightmare Hanger**

"This is insane," Cecile said, "we know that Suzaku is innocent."

"And you know that the court deemed our testimony inadmissible," Lloyd said, "there's nothing we can do."

"Yes, but…"

Lloyd turned around, "Tell me Miss Cecile, is that altruism or humanitarianism?"

"You're playing word games at a time like this?" Cecile replied upset.

"Not much we can do," Lloyd said with a shrug, "we both know where this case is headed really and we couldn't reach our patron at the summit so the only thing we can do is cut our losses."

**Ashford Academy**

Milly, Shirley, Rivalz, Nina, Nunnally, and Alice were in the Student Council Room watching the live news of the Suzaku being transferred.

"Voices of scorn growing ever louder," The news anchor said, "voices bearing testament to the people's love for Prince Clovis, raining their judgment down on a terrorist."

Nunnally was worried and prayed for Lelouch's safety and success and prayed for Suzaku's safety.

"_Lelouch, Suzaku_," Nunnally said in her head, "_please be safe._"

Milly watched the news and clenched her fists on her arms and Alice looked at Milly and then glanced at Nunnally.

**Streets of the Tokyo Settlement**

Jeremiah was being seen in riding his Sutherland.

"Margrave Jeremiah, intern Viceroy of Area 11 will be presiding in this trial as acting counsel," The new anchor reported.

**Naoto's Base**

Minami, Yoshida, Sugiyama, Inoue, and Tamaki were watching the news.

"No way that they'll be able to pull this off on their own," Tamaki said.

"We'll just have to see," Minami said.

**Streets of the Tokyo Settlement**

In a vehicle elsewhere, Naoto and Ohgi were in sitting and waiting while watching what was happening from their monitor.

"He told us that he would make the impossible possible," Ohgi said.

"Yes, he did," Naoto said, "he guaranteed that he would save Suzaku Kururugi."

Elsewhere, Lelouch just put on his mask and he was ready.

"There is no turning back," Lelouch said, "the die is cast. The time has come for me to make my appearance."

Back with Jeremiah and his envoy, Jeremiah was being contacted.

"Acting counsel Jeremiah," A soldier said.

"What is it?" Jeremiah asked.

"A vehicle is approaching the main highway from Third Street. We just let it through as you instructed but…"

"Do you believe the target is a terrorist vehicle?"

"Well sir, it…um, it's Prince Clovis's car."

This surprised Jeremiah and he raised an eyebrow.

"The prince's car," Jeremiah smirked, "so we have a comedian. Don't worry about it, just let him through to us," Jeremiah turned to his envoy and signaled, "All forces, halt here!"

This surprised everyone seeing this and wondered what was going on.

**Naoto's Base**

"Hey they stop, they really did," Sugiyama said.

"Heh, just a coincidence," Tamaki said.

"Yeah, but he said that Jeremiah would stop and try to hog all the limelight and make some sort of stand," Yoshida said.

"Again, coincidence!" Tamaki insisted.

**Streets of the Tokyo Settlement**

"This is not a schedule stop," The new anchor reported, "Could there have been some sort of accident?"

"This is site five," Another reporter said, "There's a vehicle approaching them."

Jeremiah was seeing the vehicle and smirked, "There's the fool."

"It's…I don't believe this, it's Prince Clovis's car and it's heading straight to them."

Elsewhere, Ohgi and Naoto were surprised.

"So he's heading towards them," Naoto said.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Ohgi said with worry.

Kallen was driving the car that was identified as belonging to Clovis when it was actually a fake and Kallen was dressed as a chauffeur with a visor over her eyes.

"_I hope they can't tell it's a fake_," Kallen said in her head with worry.

Kallen stopped the vehicle just as Zero instructed.

"You dare desecrate His Highness's transport," Jeremiah said, "come out of there!"

Flames engulf the upper part of the transport and Zero was revealed.

Jeremiah was surprised so was everyone watching at the roadside and everyone watching through the televisions. Suzaku was also surprised and wondered what was going on.

"I am…Zero!" Lelouch declared.

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: The operation to free Suzaku commences and afterwards Lelouch as Zero asks Suzaku to join him.**


	8. Debut

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Code Geass.

**Debut**

"I am…Zero!" Lelouch declared.

There were stunned expressions to all those who was watching and bearing witness of the appearance of the masked individual who showed up in the phony transport of the late third prince. Questions were asked by the people seeing the masked person. Who was Zero? Where did he come from? Was Zero an Eleven? Why would he show up riding in a transport disguising as Prince Clovis's vehicle? What was the connection between Zero and Suzaku Kururugi, if there is one? All questions that were going on and people wondered what was going to happen next. Meanwhile Kallen was scared out of her mind and was shaking but made sure she didn't show it. Kallen was starting to have doubts and wondered if they were going to get out of this alive.

**Flashback: Yesterday at a junkyard**

Lelouch had waited for them as Zero and Kallen and Naoto had just arrived.

"Good, you two are here," Lelouch said.

"Yeah, although it's not just us," Naoto said.

"Hmm?"

Someone else approached and it was Ohgi as he stood next to Naoto and Kallen.

"Well, this is a surprise," Lelouch said, "I did say that I only need two with me for this operation."

"Yes, we're aware of that," Ohgi said, "but if you don't mind, I would like to help, with anything."

"Is that so?"

"Yes," Ohgi nodded, "I even tried to get the others to join us just to make things easier."

"Really? I admit that I'm surprised. But anyway if you want to help Ohgi, that's fine, you can assist us."

"Thank you Zero."

"So what are we going to do Zero?" Kallen asked, "It's going to be heavily guarded and we could die before we could get even near him."

"There's no need to worry Kallen," Lelouch assured, "all conditions have been cleared so long as you do everything that I say, we will get out of this alive…along with Suzaku Kururugi."

"Do you plan to have Kururugi join you?" Naoto asked.

"I plan to, yes and I hope he accepts."

Ohgi raised his eyebrows, "Is there a reason that he would refuse?"

"…Possibly."

"I see…" Kallen said.

"Anyway, for now, I want get ready for tomorrow night, so for now, we're going to make something."

"Huh, make what?" Naoto asked.

"A fake transport."

"Wait, what?" Kallen, Naoto, and Ohgi said simultaneously.

**Flashback End**

Kallen was still shaking and clenching her teeth.

"_Lelouch, if this leads us to our death, I swear I'm going to…_" Kallen said in her head.

In the cockpit of a Sutherland, Villetta was surprised.

"Zero?" Villetta asked.

"Who is this person, the man calling himself Zero?" The news reporter asked, "The one who now stands in front of the convoy."

**Ashford Academy**

In the Student Council Room, the members of the Student Council were surprised in what they were seeing on TV.

"What's this all about?" Rivalz asked.

"That is a good question," Alice said, "I don't know if it's bravery or insanity that this guy is doing this."

Milly, Shirley, and Nina just looked on and wondered what was going on as well.

Nunnally just looked on and had her thoughts, "_Lelouch, I believe in you. If anyone can pull this off, you can._"

**Underground Base Somewhere**

Sayoko and CC were watching Zero making his appearance.

"Master Lelouch," Sayoko said with worry.

"Well, he certainly knows how to make an appearance," CC commented.

**Naoto's Base**

"What is he doing?" Tamaki asked, "Is he serious?"

The other members were nervous and hoped that Naoto, Kallen, and Ohgi were going to be to get out of it alive.

**In a production van**

"Who is this man calling himself Zero?" A news reporter asked.

Diethard was watching and wondered.

"Zero?" Diethard asked, "As in nothing?"

**Base of the Japan Liberation Front**

Members of the biggest resistance faction were watching wondering what was going on as well. Todoh looked on and narrowed his eyes.

"Is he a terrorist?" The news reporter asked, "But if he is, then it's a foolish move to make!"

**Streets of the Tokyo Settlement**

Suzaku was witnessing what was happening and had questions.

"_Is he an Eleven?_"Suzaku asked in his head.

Lelouch looked directly at his childhood friend behind his mask, "_Suzaku, I will pay my debt to you right now. I won't let you die._"

"I've had enough of this Zero," Jeremiah said, "your little show is over!"

Jeremiah shot a round from his gun and it signaled four Sutherlands to be released by their VTOLs and land surrounding the fake transport and Kallen was getting even more scared. Lelouch on the other hand just stood very calm as his cape blew from the small gust of wind.

"Now first, remove your mask!" Jeremiah demanded.

Lelouch chuckled a bit and that surprised everyone listening.

"You want me to remove my mask?" Lelouch replied, "I think not...however I can show you all something. In fact, it's something that you people have been looking for."

Lelouch snapped his fingers in the air and behind him revealed the canister that CC was imprisoned in, the one that was believed to have poison gas inside. Jeremiah, Kewell, and Villetta were stunned and mortified in what they were seeing.

"T-That's…" Jeremiah spoke.

Villetta came out of her cockpit of her Sutherland, "Lord Jeremiah, be careful. That's—!"

"I know Villetta! I know!" Jeremiah clenched his teeth.

"_Yes Jeremiah_," Lelouch said in his head, "_like Villetta and many other soldiers, you were told that inside the canister was poison gas. Well, I'll reveal the truth about that in a moment._"

"Wait, that's—!" Suzaku spoke but was stopped when his collar activated preventing him to speak any further.

The people at the roadside wondered what was going on and reporters were wondering what was the canister that Zero had behind him and they wondered what Zero was going to do next and if he was going to say anything else. Jeremiah was shaking in anger seeing what was happening.

"You bastard," Jeremiah said in a low tone, "he's taken every Britannian here hostage and he did it without them knowing it."

Jeremiah pointed his gun at Zero shaking.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Zero asked and then pointing the canister behind him, "You could hit the canister and that will just lead to problems although it's not as dangerous as you were told it is."

"Not as dangerous?" Jeremiah replied, "Don't lie, are you actually trying to lead me in a false sense of security? Well, it won't work. I see what you're doing and now I understand why you're here so you might as well tell us your demands."

Meanwhile in the production van, Diethard narrowed his eyes and contacted someone out near the site.

"Unit 6, bring up the sound," Diethard said, "and get that camera closer, right in his face!"

"But sir, it's too dangerous!" The cameraman said on the other line.

Diethard didn't like the response and clenched his teeth, "Amateurs!"

Diethard took a camera and went outside to get the shot himself. In the standoff between Zero and Jeremiah, Jeremiah set his gun down to his side.

"All right Zero," Jeremiah said, "I'll ask again, what are your demands?"

"It's not much really," Zero replied, "you can have this canister back, there's an innocent man that I would like to take with me in exchange."

"An innocent man?" Jeremiah asked raising an eyebrow, "Who are you referring to?"

"Hmph, that should be obvious. I'm referring to the man behind you who I have no doubt you treated him so unfairly," Zero pointed at Suzaku, "I'm referring to Suzaku Kururugi!"

Jeremiah scoffed, "Like hell I will! He's not innocent," Jeremiah glanced back at Suzaku, "he's accused of committing high treason by murdering a prince. I will not hand him over!"

"That is not true and you know it Jeremiah!" Zero countered heatedly.

"What was that?" Jeremiah glared at Zero.

"You heard what I said, Suzaku Kururugi is not the one who killed Clovis and you know it. You're just using him as a scapegoat for your own personal agenda! It's truly sad to see how low and corrupted you've become Gottwald!"

"How dare you!" Jeremiah replied heated.

"You couldn't find the real killer so you're framing Kururugi and by having him convicted, it would make wave for you to have your demands met which would include having shutting down the Honorary Britannian system. That is what you desire, I would bet anything that you really didn't even do a real investigation and you don't even care that he's actually innocent. Well, even if that's the case with you and the Britannian courts for that matter, it will be known right now and so with that in mind, if you want the real killer then you don't need to look any further!"

Diethard arrived and pointed the camera at Zero as he zoomed in and Zero himself noticed and grinned.

"Are you hearing this?" One of the reporters said stunned.

The reporter was summarizing what Zero had said to Jeremiah about Suzaku and people watching were shocked in what they were hearing.

"And just what the hell are you saying?" Jeremiah asked angrily.

"As I said, you don't need to look any further," Zero said, "because the real killer stands before you!"

This surprised Jeremiah and his envoy and Suzaku was surprised as well.

"Are you saying that…?"

"Yes, the one who killed Clovis," Zero looked directly at the camera Diethard was holding, "was myself!"

The people were shocked again upon hearing Zero's confession and Diethard smiled as he was still holding the camera as he felt that he had just hit the jackpot and he was getting very excited.

**A.S.E.E.C. Knightmare Hanger**

Lloyd and Cecile were surprised when they heard what was said watching the live broadcast.

"I don't believe this," Cecile said.

"The real killer!" Lloyd commented.

**Ashford Academy**

Members of the Student Council were shocked in what they were hearing watching the live event.

"Did he just…?" Alice said.

"He did," Milly said.

"The real killer?" Shirley asked.

"He's the one?" Nina said feeling a bit frightened.

"What…what does this mean?" The news reporter spoke surprised, "This masked man called Zero, no we can't be sure who he is, but in any case, he just made the claim to be the real murderer of Prince Clovis so where does this lead to the current suspect Private Kururugi?"

**Streets of the Tokyo Settlement**

In a truck, Naoto narrowed his eyes and Ohgi, in the cockpit of a knightmare, was trying to stay calm even though he was worried how Jeremiah and his envoy were going to react and in the fake transport, Kallen clenched her teeth.

"Here comes the next part…" Kallen said in low tone, "one slip up and we're so screwed."

"It was me," Zero confessed, "I'm the one who killed Clovis and the reason, retaliation," Zero held out his right hand, "Kururugi was nowhere near where I was when ended Clovis's life. Clovis, that fool even had the nerve to beg me, pleaded with me to let him live when he realized that he had no way out but still I shot him in head point blank!" Zero said as he clenched his fist.

Diethard was getting more and more excited and he figured this was exactly what he was looking for as he stared at Zero.

"_This is all a big performance to him_," Diethard said in his head happily as he was very pleased.

"There is more," Zero continued.

"_More?_"

"Clovis and I had a little chat for the atrocities that had happened to the people in Shinjuku."

"Shinjuku?" Jeremiah asked, "What are you talking about? What about Shinjuku?"

"It was reported that poison gas was used in Shinjuku which led the deaths of many people there, that is nothing but a lie and to prove that, I recorded the conversation between myself and Clovis right before I ended his life."

Elsewhere, Rai was hiding out in one of the buildings and typing something on his laptop while watching Zero and then he pushed the Enter key when he saw Zero raise his right hand in the air again and snapped his fingers. There was static in the airwaves and people wondered what was going on.

"What's going on?" A male Britannian civilian asked.

"What's this right now?" A female Britannian civilian asked.

"Clovis la Britannia, did you order the massacre in Shinjuku just to insure no one will reveal the girl that was used in the human experimentation that you were involved in?" Zero's voice said.

Yes, I did," Clovis's voice answered.

Everyone was shocked to hear the voices of both Zero and Clovis.

"Those voices…"

"That's Prince Clovis's voice," Jeremiah said.

"I don't believe this, it's…it's a recording between the late Prince Clovis and the killer Zero," A news reporter stated.

"You gave the word that it was poison gas in the canister that the terrorist group had stolen, correct?" Zero asked.

"That's correct," Clovis answered.

"Was it really poison gas they stole?"

"No."

"Was it the girl that you were using for human experiments in the canister?"

"Yes."

"What was your reason for ordering everyone in Shinjuku to be killed?"

"To insure that no one would live if they had seen her because if that girl and what I was involved in became known, I would be disinherited."

"That's why you ordered for every single person in Shinjuku to be killed, to protect your secret?"

"That's right."

"Did it ever occur to you that the people in Shinjuku had nothing to do with the terrorist group that stole your canister?"

"I did not care if they did or not, they were just Elevens, for me, it was like taking out the trash."

There was static again and the recording had ended and people were shocked in what they had heard.

"That's…" Jeremiah said in shocked.

"_It must have been that girl that Lelouch and I stumbled upon_," Suzaku deduced in his head, "_so that's why…but how did Zero find out?_"

Suzaku's eyes widened as he had a guess which had to do with Lelouch.

Zero pointed the canister behind him, "This canister behind me does not contain poison gas, it never contained poison gas. In fact there was never any poison gas to begin with. It was a lie that Clovis made to get his dirty little secret back to him. When Clovis admitted to me the truth, I was full of rage and ended his life. Yes, Clovis was involved in conducting human experimentation on a defenseless girl and that girl was certainly forced to go through the cruel ordeal that she endured. Human experimentations that we all know is considered illegal and Clovis was afraid of being disinherited if it became known in what he was doing and that is the real reason he ordered the massacre in Shinjuku because he was afraid of being found out. Not the benevolent prince that you people thought he was, no, he was nothing more than a lying scheming coward!"

"This…this can't be…" Jeremiah said still in shocked.

The civilians at the roadside were shocked in what they were hearing. The news reporters were stunned as well as they were summarizing what Zero was revealing and the people watching the news were shocked and surprised as well.

"It's like I said Jeremiah, the canister is not as dangerous as you would think and more details will be revealed when the activities of the project that Clovis was involved in gets uploaded into the internet. By tomorrow morning, it will spread for everyone of the world to see. Do you see now, Clovis was involved in something unsavory and the Royal Guard were involved as well and I killed them as well."

Jeremiah was seething and he still stunned in what he was hearing.

"If that's true then," Jeremiah said in a low tone, "damn that Bartley, he must have been involved as well. If I had known, I wouldn't have sent him back to the mainland so quickly before interrogating him and getting answers from him."

**A.S.E.E.C. Knightmare Hanger**

Lloyd and Cecile were surprised in what they were hearing in the news.

"I don't believe this," Cecile said in shock.

"So, that's what was really going on," Lloyd said, "so the poison gas thing was all a lie. I never thought that His Highness and General Bartley would be involved in something like that."

**Ashford Academy**

"You guys hearing this?" Shirley asked.

"Yeah, I'm hearing this," Rivalz said, "I just can't believe this."

"This must be…this must be what Lulu was saying when saw the Elevens in Shinjuku getting gunned down."

Milly clenched her fists and looked on with concern.

"It is quite a shock," Nunnally said although she was already told.

"I imagine that it would," Milly said and wondered how someone could be so cruel.

"Human experimentation," Nina said, "I can't believe Prince Clovis would…"

**Naoto's Base**

The members of Naoto's group were stunned in what they were hearing in the news.

"Human experimentation," Minami said in shocked.

"So it really wasn't poison gas?" Tamaki said stunned.

"I can't believe this," Inoue said, "we had stumbled something more serious."

"And of course Clovis would panic and order that damn massacre in Shinjuku," Sugiyama said upset.

"That bastard!" Yoshida said angrily, "If I had known, I would have demanded to kill Clovis myself!"

"Same here!" Tamaki said heated shaking his fist, "That stinking murdering, scheming Brit!"

**Streets of the Tokyo Settlement**

"So what's it going to be now Jeremiah?" Zero asked, "Now that the truth has been revealed before you, you really have nothing to hold Kururugi. What is your answer?"

Jeremiah clenched his teeth in anger, "What's my answer? My answer is that you will suffer the consequences for your actions! Even with everything you said that may or may not be the truth, it doesn't change the fact that you showed up disguising the prince's transport. You have the audacity to make a mockery to us and the crown and you will pay dearly for your foolishness!"

The Sutherlands aimed their machine guns at Zero and Zero still remained calmed as he looked around.

"So this is your response," Zero said, "sadly, this doesn't surprise me. I had hoped for even a little that you would see reason but you should be careful Gottwald, you wouldn't want people to know about Orange, would you?"

"Huh?"

The people wondered what Zero was talking about when he mentioned Orange.

"Orange?" A foot soldier pointing at gun at Suzaku asked.

"Orange, what is he talking about?" The second foot soldier asked.

"I don't know."

"What are you talking about?" Jeremiah asked confused.

"Hmph, don't bother feigning ignorance," Zero said, "you know exactly what I'm referring to," Zero tapped the vehicle with his right foot signaling Kallen to slowly drive forward, "if this goes down to a shooting frenzy, everything about Orange will be made public. Now if you don't want me to air your dirty laundry like I just did with Clovis…"

"Again, what the hell are you talking about?" Jeremiah asked heatedly and upset, "What is this?"

The slide compartment of Lelouch's mask opened revealing his left in which his Geass was activated.

"You will order for Suzaku Kururugi's release and make sure we leave here unharmed," Lelouch said with his Geass activated.

Lelouch's Geass took hold of Jeremiah and Jeremiah became calm.

"Right understood," Jeremiah said and then turned, "you there, release the prisoner!"

There were stunned gasps hearing what Jeremiah had ordered.

"Lord Jeremiah, what on earth are you doing?" Villetta asked surprised.

"Get that man over here and quickly!" Jeremiah insisted.

The two foot soldiers with Suzaku were confused and Suzaku was still stunned.

"S-Should we?" One of the foot soldiers asked.

"Margrave Jeremiah just said," The second foot soldier said, "but…"

"Hand him over," Jeremiah demanded, "nobody gets in his way!"

Kewell came out of the cockpit of his Sutherland not pleased, "No, what are you doing? Are you crazy? You can't do this!"

Jeremiah glared at Kewell, "Lord Kewell, this is an order!"

"It's hard to tell what's happening from here," A news reporter said, "but it seems that Kururugi's restraints have been broken!"

Suzaku was walking and Zero with Kallen behind him were walking and they were heading towards each other while the Britannians civilians at the roadside were upset and jeering and most of them were saying it was disgraceful. Suzaku and Zero met face-to-face.

"So who the hell are y—" Suzaku spoke but was interrupted when he collar activated to prevent him to speak.

"Just as I thought," Zero said, "they didn't allow you to speak. How disgraceful. How are you supposed to defend yourself if you were not allowed to speak? Such corruption that goes on."

Elsewhere, Naoto and Ohgi were getting ready as Ohgi started up the knightmare and Naoto started the engine of the truck.

Back with the others, Villetta quickly got back in her knightmare.

"If they get away, we'll lose everything!" Villetta said.

"Zero, it's time to go," Kallen said.

"Yes," Zero responded.

Zero took out a switch from his pocket and pushed the button. The canister opened and fireworks were shooting up surprising the civilians and they were running away in instincts as fireworks continued to shoot upward and a fireworks display went on.

"You cowardly Eleven!" Villetta spat.

Villetta aimed her knightmare's machine gun at Suzaku and Zero but she was stopped by the Sutherland piloted by Jeremiah and it surprised her.

"Lord Jeremiah, what are you—?!" Villetta spoke.

"You heard me," Jeremiah interjected, "stand down now!"

"Hold on tight," Zero said as he held Suzaku and they jumped off the bridge.

Kewell saw their action and was wide eyed, "They're not alone at all! They jumped right off!"

Ohgi sprung a safety net for Zero, Kallen, and Suzaku and it eased their fall when they went through it and got in from the top into the truck.

"All right!" Naoto said happily, "Kaname!"

"Yeah, it worked," Ohgi said happily.

Ohgi was suddenly shot at by Kewell in his Sutherland and Ohgi ejected from the knightmare.

"You fool!" Kewell spat, "There's nowhere for you to run!"

"Lord Kewell!" Jeremiah called forcing Kewell to see that Jeremiah pointed his weapon at Kewell, "Are you going to follow orders or not? And believe me, there will be repercussions. All units, do I make myself clear? Do everything in your power to make sure they get away!"

**An old theater in Old Tokyo**

Naoto and his group met with each other and were discussing the success of the operation.

"Man, I didn't think he could do it," Sugiyama said.

"Yeah, who is this guy Naoto?" Yoshida asked.

"Someone who calculates and strategize, that's for sure," Naoto answered.

"That's crap," Tamaki said, "how often can a bluff like that work anyway."

"We got to give the guy credit," Ohgi said feeling pleased, "got to admit it, no else could have pulled that off…not even the Japan Liberation Front, that's for sure."

Naoto smiled, "Yeah, not me either. I admit that I would have never been able to do what he did."

Tamaki just had his arms crossed and was feeling grumpy.

"We've always thought that a full on war against Britannia would be impossible," Ohgi said, "but with Zero, I believe that it's possible."

"It is," Naoto said, "which is why I have something important to tell you guys."

"Huh, what is it Naoto?" Kallen asked.

The others were curious in what Naoto was going to say.

"I've decided that I'm going to join Zero," Naoto declared.

There were gasps from Naoto's group and they all looked at him surprised.

"You're going have us join Zero?" Minami asked.

"No, I'm going to join Zero," Naoto clarify, "I'm not going to make any of you follow me in that. I believe that Zero is the best chance for Japan and I agree with what he said about before. Just freeing Japan alone will not defeat Britannia. I'm not going to ask you to follow me though as this is something that I decided for myself although if you want to follow me in joining Zero, it's your choice alone."

Ohgi smiled, "Naoto, I believe that I said this before, whatever you decide to do, I'll follow you through."

"I see but are you sure you really want to Kaname?"

"Huh?"

"I…kind of drag you out of being a teacher so that you could help me," Naoto looked ashamed, "to be honest, it was wrong of me. I had no right to do that and I—"

"Wait Naoto," Ohgi interrupted, "I could have said no and that would have been the end of it. You gave me a choice and I chose to follow you. Sure I was nervous but I chose to follow you because you gave me a choice and I believe in you, just like I do now and right now, with what we pulled off, I think I can believe in Zero as well."

"I see," Naoto smiled, "thanks Kaname."

"My pleasure," Ohgi said with grin.

Kallen just looked on as her brother and his best friend were talking and then she turned around and wondered what Lelouch was telling Suzaku Kururugi at the moment. On the other side, Lelouch was holding the collar that was around Suzaku's neck and broke it and then he tossed it.

"It seems they really did treat you unfairly," Zero said, "it really is disgraceful and they had no real evidence against you."

"So is it true?" Suzaku asked glaring at Zero, "Did you really kill Prince Clovis?"

"You want me to say it again? Yes, I killed Prince Clovis. It was retaliation for ordering the deaths of innocent people in Shinjuku just to protect his dirty secret. Do you really want me to go into the gory details?"

"…That canister, what was it that was shooting out of it?"

"Fireworks."

"Fireworks?" Suzaku asked surprised.

"Yes, don't tell me you've forgotten what fireworks look like. I acquired them from my contacts in the Chinese Federation."

"You have contacts?" Suzaku asked surprised.

"I have people working with me, not only in Japan but in other countries, countries that are suffering the same oppression by Britannia."

"Wasn't that dangerous though, civilians could have gotten hurt if something went wrong," Suzaku berated.

"I was never going to let that happen," Zero assured.

"You sound sure of it."

"Of course, I always prepare things carefully when doing something like that."

Suzaku clenched his fist, "That recording that was broadcasted. So Prince Clovis really was…"

"Yes."

"Did you…did you really have to kill him?"

"Yes, I took no pleasure in ending his life but I did what I felt needed to be done and besides, this is war, why wouldn't I kill an enemy commander, especially an enemy commander who has no regard to civilian lives?"

"But you could have turned over recording and the information you claim you have to the authorities, there's was no need to kill Prince Clovis."

"Hmph sure, I could have turned them in to the Britannian authorities and then they would have gotten 'mysteriously' lost and they would have never been seen or heard from again. It's no different from the fact that the things that were told of what happened in Shinjuku were false."

"But still though, it was still dangerous…" Suzaku said.

"I made sure that everything I planned went on with no harm to civilians and did you see? The result is that no one died and that includes you."

"The result…right, I guess in the end that's all that matters to you."

"Suzaku Kururugi, what happened to the people in Shinjuku was unacceptable, Clovis had many innocent Japanese lives ended for his own selfish reasons and what happened to you was an outrage," Zero pointed out, "Kururugi, I wish for you to join me."

Suzaku just looked at Zero and narrowed his eyes, "Really?"

"Yes, I would like you to join me in defeating Britannia and making them answers for all the heinous acts they have committed on the people. What is your answer? Do you accept…or do you refuse?"

Suzaku sighed and then he shook his head, "I refuse."

Zero just looked at Suzaku, "I see. May I ask why?"

"I appreciate what you did for me and I agree with you on one thing, what happened to the people in Shinjuku was terrible, however, I don't agree with your methods and how you do things. You talk of wanting to free Japan; you don't seem to understand that Japan lost the war to Britannia seven years ago. It's over and done with."

"I do understand, yes, the government of Japan was toppled seven years ago however that doesn't mean that the idea of Japan being free from Britannia should be forbidden, not to the people that desire it and I desire to cut the Britannia's shackles on other counties."

"You can't," Suzaku said, "it's not possible."

"It is possible because I will make it possible with the aid of the people who desire it and there are people who do desire it. The Britannia that exists right now is rampant with corruption and is rotten flexing their so-called superiority and beating down those who are not them just because they feel that it's their natural right, that is not the country worth serving."

"Even if what you say is true, even with all the terrible things that go on, it can change for the better," Suzaku said.

Zero was surprised, "Change for the better? Are you serious?"

"Yes…look, I don't deny the horrible things that Britannia does but that should be a motive to try to change things from within…and that's what I plan to do."

Zero sighed, "I see, so this is what you've decided."

"It is…and any results gained through contemptible means are worthless, that's how I see with what you've done."

"Don't act self-righteous with me Kururugi, it won't work," Zero then scoffed, "Would you say to any Britannian in power, I doubt it. I do what I need to do, I'm sick of seeing innocent people suffer for the whims of those in power, like Clovis, Jeremiah, and anyone else who victimized people like the ones in Shinjuku and that is why I took command of the battle in Shinjuku fighting against Clovis's forces."

Suzaku was stunned and looked at Zero, "Are saying that you're the one that commanded that group opposing the Britannian forces in Shinjuku?"

"Of course, it was right before I confronted Clovis."

Suzaku narrowed his eyes, "Zero, tell me, did you happen to face a white knightmare?"

"Huh, yeah I did fought against it actually…wait, why?"

"I see, so it was you that I was fighting."

Zero was surprised, "Wait a minute, are you telling me that you were the one that was piloting the knightmare called the Lancelot?"

"Yes, wait a minute, how did you know that it was called the Lancelot?"

"The details I got in the computers in the G-1 Base. I don't believe this, you were the one that I was fighting and yet you were accused of killing Clovis."

"Yes, that is an example that you should consider, they let an Eleven like me pilot a knightmare, a seventh generation knightmare frame. That should tell you that there's a chance that Britannia can change for the better."

"Hmph, that tells me nothing, sure you got lucky that you were allowed to pilot their knightmare but…that doesn't change with what I've said. I still intend to free the cruel grip Britannia has on other nations."

"You're wrong and I will prove it, things can get better when one works within the system of Britannia, it really can so I won't join you Zero, I have faith that things can get better regarding Britannia. You and other people may despise the fact that Britannia controls other countries but that's how it is; it's selfish and just lashing out to say otherwise."

Zero shook his head, "Hmph, well, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't disappointed but since you won't join me then that's it, there's nothing I can do about it."

"Then do you understand what—"

"Let me tell you this Kururugi," Zero interrupted, "I honestly only see two results of how things will be for you with what you have decided to do, with the way Britannia is now and the poison they spread, you will either die trying or you'll be swallowed up by the system and your ideals will get warped and twisted. To be honest with you, I think you're a fool and very naïve."

"A fool and naïve, huh?" Suzaku chuckled and then turned his back on Zero, "An old friend of mine would tell me that all the time. He would say that I was a fool and being stupid."

"…Yes, Lelouch vi Britannia, right?"

Suzaku was shocked and turned to face Zero.

"Yes, Lelouch vi Britannia, that's the old friend you're referring to, him and his sister Nunnally vi Britannia," Zero said, "I wonder what they may be thinking now watching the broadcast."

"How…how do you…?"

"How do you I know about them?" Zero chuckled a bit, "Sorry, that's not something for you to know since you won't join me."

Suzaku clenched his fists and glared at Zero, "Okay look, I don't know how you know about them but I don't want you to involve either of them."

"If they choose to get involved, it will be by their own choice. Anyone that decides to join me will do it because they want to, that's how it will go with me. Now Suzaku, since you won't join me, I assume that you're still going to go to your court martial, correct?"

"Uh yes, I will. It starts in an hour and I need to hurry."

"Well then, get going, of course, with everything that happened and what I presented on the live broadcast, I'm sure the charges against you will be dropped and you'll be a free man but I want you to know this Suzaku Kururugi, this is only the beginning for me. My goal to bring Britannia down starts now. I'm just getting started because the wish of the people who desires to fight against them demands it."

Suzaku didn't like what he heard and clenched his fists.

"I see, that's your answer," Suzaku turned his back on Zero, "I would like to turn you in for your crimes but I'm guessing you'll retaliate against me if I make an attempt. I do thank you for what you did for me, but Zero, should we cross paths again, I will stop you. I will beat you with the Lancelot next time."

"Hmph, you're welcome to try," Zero said crossing his arms, "and I will stop you in your tracks as a result and it won't be in a Sutherland next time."

Suzaku walked away and left to go to his court martial and Zero just looked on.

"Well, there he goes," Zero said.

Zero walked and met up with Rai who leaned on a wall and crossed his arms.

"So he refused," Rai said.

"Yeah, you heard what he said, right?" Lelouch replied.

"He's incredibly naïve if he thinks he'll be able to change Britannia within and why doesn't want to free Japan? He doesn't make sense."

"That's just how it is; it seems that my old friend has such a defeatist attitude. But anyway, I did what I set out to do so it was still an overall success," Lelouch looked at Rai, "Rai, I thank you for your help. You, Naoto, Kallen, and Kaname Ohgi really helped make my plans a successful."

Rai smiled and nodded, "It felt great doing what we did."

Lelouch smiled, "And it's just the beginning."

"So Lelouch, may I ask you one thing?"

"Yes?"

**Ashford Academy**

"Yes, apparently Private Kururugi has made contact with the authorities," A news correspondent said, "it would seem that Zero has released him. However now that the original charges against him has been thrown into question, it's very possible that Kururugi will be found innocent and acquitted."

"Did Zero really let that Kururugi guy go?" Shirley said.

"It seems he did," Rivalz said.

"This Zero guy has just earned the ire of Britannia by killing Prince Clovis," Alice said, "efforts will be extremely made to bring him to justice…of course, it wouldn't be a surprise if other resistance faction in Area 11 started to take more action as well…the result of Zero's actions."

Nina just looked at the TV and then just went back staring at her computer screen. Nunnally smiled and decided to head out.

"Heading back Nunnally?" Milly asked looking at Nunnally.

"Yes, I need to finish up on my homework," Nunnally said.

"Oh yeah, that homework we got assigned today is really tough," Alice commented.

"Do you need help with it Alice?" Nunnally asked.

"Oh no, no, I'm sure I'll be able to get it," Alice said with a smile, "but I'll see you if I need help."

Nunnally smiled at Alice and nodded, "Make sure you do."

Nunnally left the Student Council Room. Nunnally was walking out in the hall and then she noticed someone who was leaning against a wall and it was CC.

"CC, why are you doing here?" Nunnally asked.

"I want to ask you something Nunnally," CC replied.

"Huh?" Nunnally raised her eyebrow, "What is it?"

**Middle Eastern Federation**

In the desert, the Britannian forces were fighting the Middle Eastern forces and they were fighting in their knightmare frames, the Bamides. The firing kept going on then suddenly a group of knightmare frames called the Gloucester appeared and charged towards them. In the cockpits, the members of the Middle Eastern forces were surprised.

"Gloucesters?" One of the members said.

"They were supposed to be in Serupham!" Another member said.

The commander looked on he was angry. The group of Gloucesters continued charging towards their enemies.

"Hah, shoddy, oversize imitation knightmares!" Andreas Darlton commented.

"They would have done well in surrendering from the start, the fools!" Gilbert G.P. Guilford added.

The Gloucesters were decimating the Bamides with ease and then Middle Eastern base that was being defended was quickly destroyed. The commander saw this and was shocked as he saw only the caped Gloucester that was standing with flames engulfing behind it.

"That's Cornelia!" The commander said surprised, "Impossible, just one unit did all this?!"

The commander was killed when his Bamides exploded and so did the rest. In the cockpit of the caped Gloucester, the second princess of the Holy Britannian Empire, Cornelia li Britannia nodded with approval.

"We've done it," Cornelia said, "Area 18 has been established."

"My lady," Darlton contacted, "about our next plan of action…"

"Yes, forgive me for dragging you with me to clean my foolish younger brother's mess," Cornelia then frowned, "and among other things."

"Not at all, my lady," Darlton assured, "our place is with you, wherever it may be."

"Right," Cornelia said with a smile, "Area 11 won't be as easy as our usual assignments."

"Yes, I agree."

"As do I," Guilford said.

"Yes, I'm counting on you for your assistance," Cornelia said then had her thoughts feeling resentment towards the one who ended Clovis's life, "_I'll drive you out of the open Zero. Clovis will be avenged._"

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: The aftermath of Zero's debut and Suzaku accompanies a pink haired young lady.**


	9. Euphie

**Disclaimer: **I don't own and I have no association with Code Geass.

**Euphie**

**Pendragon, Holy Britannian Empire**

In one of the rooms of the Pendragon Imperial Palace, twin boys were watching the news regarding the appearance of Zero in Area 11 and how he was able to get away from envoy led by Jeremiah Gottwald with Zero's confession of being Clovis's killer and the human experimentation that Clovis was involved in. One of them turned off the television and they were upset. The twins were the Britannian princes, Castor and Pullox rui Britannia.

"That Gottwald is incompetent," Castor said.

"Indeed, what the hell was he doing just letting that Eleven go, even with Zero confessing of being Clovis's murderer," Pullox said, "whatever this Orange is must have gotten Gottwald very nervous if he gave in to Zero so easily."

"Still, things are not going to be well now that what Clovis was doing behind the scene is exposed."

"Our big brother has brought shame. It was foolish of him to speak about it to Zero, even if they were just two of them alone."

"Had we known, we would have requested our father to send us to Area 11."

"Well, there's nothing to be done now, what has happened, happened and nothing can be done to change that."

**Old theater in Old Tokyo**

Lelouch was walking with Rai and met up with Kallen, Naoto, and Ohgi and Kallen was surprised to see Rai with Zero.

"R-Rai," Kallen spoke surprised.

Rai looked at Kallen and smiled, "Hi Kallen."

"Rai, you're working with Zero as well?"

"Yeah, I've actually been working with him for the past three years."

"I see…"

"Rai was the one who transmitted the recording between myself and Clovis," Zero explained.

"I see," Naoto said and then he nodded at Rai, "thanks a lot."

"Just doing my part," Rai assured.

Naoto, Kallen, and Ohgi looked and wondered.

"Hey what happened to Kururugi?" Ohgi asked.

"He left to go to his court martial," Zero answered.

Naoto, Kallen, and Ohgi were shocked.

"Wait, you mean even after everything that has happened, he's now going back to his court martial?"

"Yes," Zero answered.

"Didn't you say that you were going to ask him to join us?" Kallen asked.

"I did…and he refused."

"He refused but why?" Ohgi responded surprised.

"Suzaku Kururugi believes that he can change Britannia from within. The idea of Japan and other nations being independent from Britannia seems to be, well, to him to be nothing but a fantasy."

They couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"Is he serious?" Naoto asked upset.

"But after everything that has happened, how can he say that?" Ohgi said upset, "Besides, if it wasn't for you, the truth of what Clovis was doing and the reason for that massacre in Shinjuku would have never been made public."

"Yes."

Kallen was shaking with anger, "He wants to change Britannia from within? Does he really think that that will happen?"

"He believes he can."

"That's stupid, he's stupid, and he's insulting us and all the Japanese. No way in hell Britannia will change for him. Change Britannia from within?" Kallen scoffed, "Now that's a fantasy."

"I told him the two end results that it will be for him but he believes that he can do it and not only that, I also learned that he was the one piloting that white knightmare that was against us in Shinjuku."

The trio was surprised again.

"He was the one?" Naoto asked surprised, "But how did he get permission to pilot one?"

"That's a good question, I'll have to look into it further," Zero said, "but regardless, overall it was a success."

They felt a bit better hearing that.

"Yeah, it was," Naoto said, "still, I can't believe that it was a girl in the canister we took."

"Yes but now Clovis's dirty little secret is out in the opened and it will send shockwaves if it hasn't already," Rai said.

"Yeah, um, by the way…" Ohgi said.

"Yes?"

"You are…?"

"This is Rai Winston," Zero said, "He's actually a student in Ashford Academy."

Ohgi and Naoto were surprised.

"A Britannian student helping us?" Naoto asked surprised.

"I would expect you of all people of not being surprised Naoto," Zero said.

Naoto looked at Zero and chuckled a bit, "Good point…Zero?

"Hmm?" Zero responded.

"I've decided to join you."

"The same with me," Ohgi said, "I've decided to join you as well."

Zero looked at Naoto and Ohgi and smiled behind his mask, "I'm happy to hear of this. By working together, we can and will beat Britannia," Zero then looked at Kallen, "How about you Kallen? Do you feel that I have earned your trust? Will you join me as well?"

"Yes, yes, I do," Kallen responded with a smile.

Zero nodded, "I am grateful and the others?"

"I wanted them to decide on their own. I believe that they should join you not because I convinced them but because they themselves in believe that you'll do what you say you'll do," Naoto said.

"I agree," Zero said, "all right, we should we get out of here but before that, there is one more thing that I want to do."

"Hmm, what is it Zero?" Kallen asked.

Zero looked at Ohgi, "I believe that for us to work together effectively, we need to be able to trust each other, isn't that right?"

Kallen, Naoto, and Ohgi looked at each other and nodded with agreement.

"I believe so," Naoto said.

"Yeah, so do I," Ohgi said.

"As I do as well," Kallen said.

"Tell me Naoto, how much do you trust Ohgi?" Zero asked.

Naoto looked at Zero, "With my life, he's like a brother to me and Kallen."

Zero looked at Kallen, "Is your feeling the same Kallen?"

"Uh yeah," Kallen responded and then wondered, "wait a minute Zero, what are you getting at?"

Zero looked at Ohgi, "Kaname Ohgi, since you have decided to work with me, I want to form a trust with you."

"Yeah, sure."

"What I show you must not be spoken to anyone else, only to Kallen and Naoto. Can you promise me that?"

Ohgi was surprised and then had a determined expression, "Of course. You have my word."

"Wait a minute Zero, are you going to…?" Naoto asked.

"Yes," Zero said as he put his hand on his mask.

"You're going to do it?" Kallen asked.

"Yes, you and your brother know my face so…" Zero said removed his mask revealing his face.

Ohgi saw Lelouch's face and was surprised, "So…this is what you look like? You look to be Kallen's age."

"Yes, I go by the name Lelouch Lamperouge, a student of Ashford Academy."

"A Britannian student fighting against Britannia?"

"That's right. I'm sure it's a shock to you but my desire is to defeat Britannia and I'm willing to risk my life to do so."

Ohgi was amazed and found himself impressed in what he was witnessing and Lelouch continued as he explained things to Ohgi.

**Ashford Academy**

In Lelouch and Nunnally's residence, Nunnally was making Origami and CC was making some with her as well.

"This is nice," Nunnally said happily, "it really is," Nunnally looked over to see how CC was doing and was impressed with how she was doing it, "I'm impressed CC. You really have done Origami before."

"It was something that I did before…a long time ago. I'm amazed that I haven't lost my touch since I haven't done it in so long."

"Well it's really nice," Nunnally said.

"…Thanks."

The door suddenly opened and CC and Nunnally looked over and saw Lelouch.

"Welcome back Lelouch," Nunnally greeted happily.

"I'm back," Lelouch said with a smile.

"Lelouch, I heard in the news that Suzaku contacted the authorities, I take it he's still going to his court marital."

"Yes," Lelouch sat down, "I offered Suzaku to join me but he refused."

"I see," Nunnally said with a downcast expression.

Lelouch explained to Nunnally everything that happened after he rescued Suzaku, from his talk with Suzaku and what Suzaku intends to do to the fact that Naoto, Kallen, and Ohgi were set to join him. Nunnally was glad that to hear about the Kozuki siblings but was disappointed to hear that Suzaku chose to stay in service to Britannia and she was also surprised to hear that Suzaku was the one piloting the knightmare called the Lancelot.

**Sword of Akasha**

Charles zi Britannia, the 98th Emperor of the Holy Britannia Empire was standing with his thoughts.

"So he's made his appearance," Charles said and then he smiled, "let's see how far you'll go my son."

"Your Majesty," A man voice spoke.

Charles turned to see the man and it was a man he trusted and was his strongest knight of the empire. It was the Knight of One himself, Bismarck Waldstein.

"Bismarck," Charles said as he turned forward, "so good of you to come."

Bismarck nodded with a bow, "Everything is going according to schedule."

"Excellent…I'm sure you saw that broadcast that has occurred in Area 11."

"Yes, but Sire, is it really him? Is it really…?"

"Yes," Charles said with a grin, "it is indeed your former student, my strong willed son Lelouch."

"Former Prince Lelouch vi Britannia…"

"It will be interesting to see how he will go but regardless, he still won't be able to stop me."

"Of course, I will see to do as well."

"Well, most likely I won't have you use your energy to do so dealing with my son."

**Ashford Academy**

Lelouch entered his room and CC followed him inside.

"So tell me Lelouch," CC started, "how do you like the power I gave you?"

"It's suitable," Lelouch answered with a smile, "using anything I have in my disposal is welcome to defeat Britannia, although…"

"Hmm, although?"

"I appreciate you giving me this power but I still have questions and, well…"

"What is it?"

"I may be just being paranoid but I don't want to depend too much on this power for fear that I might make a horrible mistake with it plus there are still questions that I have, question you refuse to answer."

"Look, just know that since we have a contract, I'll protect you and won't do anything to hurt your plans."

"Does that extend to Nunnally? Will you protect her and make sure she's kept alive?"

"Not really per say, I don't have a contract with her now if I was to give her Geass as well, I'd be willing to keep her alive as well."

Lelouch narrowed his eyes, "I see."

CC nodded and she yawned, "Now, then…"

CC was moving towards Lelouch's bed and was about to get on it but Lelouch stopped her in her tracks.

"CC, what are you doing?" Lelouch asked.

"I'm sleepy, I'm going to sleep," CC said.

"Not here in my room you're not, if you're tired go to my sister's room to sleep, you're not sleeping here."

"Does it really make a difference?"

"Yes it does, we agreed on this, you sleep in Nunnally's room."

"I don't like stubbornness."

"And I don't care, deal with it," Lelouch countered as he pushed CC out of his room, "I don't feel like sleeping on the floor or my couch."

Lelouch closed the door to his room and CC huffed.

"Do you plan to glare at me all night Nunnally?" CC asked as she turned around and saw Nunnally glare at her.

"CC, let me remind you that even though you gave my brother that power, I won't let you cause unnecessary trouble for him," Nunnally warned.

CC simply shrugged.

**The next morning**

Lelouch was in the kitchen and was making breakfast. Nunnally came out rubbing her eyes and seeing her brother make breakfast.

"Breakfast is almost ready Nunnally," Lelouch said.

"Mm, okay," Nunnally nodded as she went to the table to sat down.

Soon, Lelouch and Nunnally were sitting on the table eating breakfast.

"Where's Rai?" Nunnally asked, "Isn't he going to join us?"

"He's at the base with Sayoko," Lelouch said as he ate his breakfast.

"I see…by the way Big Brother?"

"Hmm?"

"I meant to ask you last night, what is Orange?"

"Oh, you mean the bit that I pointed on Jeremiah?"

"Yes, I didn't hear anything about that."

"Right, truth is that I made it up."

Nunnally was stunned, "You made it up."

"In a way yes, the only connection with anything regarding Orange to Jeremiah is the huge Orange field in the Florida district."

"Oh that's right, Jeremiah is from the Florida district."

"Yes, we visited the Florida district with Jeremiah and our mother there once, remember?"

"Oh yes, I remember," Nunnally smiled, "that was fun."

"Yes, it really was. I did that with the timing of using my Geass on Jeremiah getting him to release Suzaku. It makes it easy when so-called likeminded people to suspect one another and after what I did to Jeremiah, it definitely will cost him his leader and the Purist Faction will lose credibility."

"Yes," Nunnally had a concerned expression, "Lelouch, regarding Jeremiah…"

Lelouch nodded, "I know Nunnally, if it comes down to it…"

In Nunnally's room, CC was still sleeping in the makeshift bed wearing nothing a buttoned shirt that was opened and her panties and gingerly opened her eyes and got up and yawned.

"I want pizza," CC said as she got up and left the room.

**A.S.E.E.C. Knightmare Hanger**

Cecile and Lloyd were reading up on events that were happening since Zero made his appearance along with the details of Code R Project that Clovis was involved that was posted on the internet.

"Fukushima, Kochi, Hiroshima…" Cecile said, "This makes the seventh incident since Zero appeared."

"It seems that the others groups are following Zero's example and putting up a real fight," Lloyd said, "the truth about Clovis's human experimentation has been exposed and has caused such outrage. Even if they tried, they wouldn't be able to contain the information that has been leaked on the internet and our patron was quite upset to learn of this as well. Prince Clovis's name has been tarnished."

"I've heard they are looking for the people that were involved as well and General Bartley will be questioned severely when he gets back to the mainland."

"Yes, it seems that after Prince Clovis was killed, they moved their equipments elsewhere but their certain that they are still somewhere in Area 11."

"What about Margrave Jeremiah?"

"Oh yes…suspicion of Margrave Jeremiah and his tie with Orange, whatever it is, has cost him his leadership," Lloyd sighed, "whatever it is that Zero has on him must be just as bad as what Prince Clovis was involved in, he just couldn't handle it and now the link between the police and the administration is fouled up. It has caused quite a fine mess," Lloyd then smiled, "But on the plus side, the charges against Suzaku have been thrown into question so I'm confident that he'll be found innocent."

Cecile nodded with a smile, "Yes, I hope so."

**Base of the Japan Liberation Front**

"Help them Todoh," Kusakabe suggested, "the Britannians are in chaos thanks to Zero. Now is the time for us in the Japan Liberation Front to make our stand!"

"Keep calm Kusakabe," Todoh replied, "it's not definite information that Kyoto will give the Guren Mk-II to Zero. If we pay too much on Zero, we'll end up tripping on ourselves up."

Kusakabe scoffed, "We have to get revenge for what Clovis has done...make all Britannians pay for what happened."

Todoh narrowed his eyes, "Kusakabe, I'm warning you, don't do anything foolish."

**Tokyo Settlement**

At the government bureau, a Britannian officer was informing Suzaku of the verdict.

"Private Suzaku Kururugi, case number 107 of the Area 11 military forces," The officer spoke, "in the matter of your involvement in Prince Clovis's murder, you are hereby set free due to lack of evidence."

Suzaku was in his casual clothes and was walking out of the building with his bag. Suzaku was surprised with the verdict.

"They actually let me go?" Suzaku asked himself, "Just like that?"

**Flashback: Last night**

"Since you won't join me, I assume that you're still going to go to your court martial, correct?" Zero asked.

"Uh yes, I will. It starts in an hour and I need to hurry," Suzaku replied.

"Well then, get going, of course, with everything that happened and what I presented on the live broadcast, I'm sure the charges against you will be dropped and you'll be a free man…"

**Flashback End**

"I guess Zero knew what he was talking about," Suzaku said, "but still…"

"Out of the way please!" A girl's voice called, "Look out below!"

Suzaku looked up and was surprised and quickly caught the girl that had long pink hair. Suzaku was stunned with what had just happened.

"Um, are you okay?" Suzaku asked, "You're not hurt, are you?"

The pink haired girl looked at Suzaku and nodded.

"Yes, forgive me," The pink haired girl said, "I didn't think that there was anyone below me."

"No, it's okay; I wasn't actually expecting a girl to fall right to me either."

"Oh my…"

"Uh, is something wrong?"

The girl looked around and nodded, "Actually yes, something is very wrong. The truth is that I'm being chased by horrible men. So could you help me?"

Meanwhile in a monitor room, Kewell and other members of the Purist Faction were watching Jeremiah out in the streets making efforts to catch Zero and none were pleased with Jeremiah after what had happened the night before.

"We can't let Orange be the one in charge when Princess Cornelia takes up her new post," Kewell said angrily.

"The Purist Faction's credibility and loyalty is being called into question," Another Purist Faction member said.

"What is this Orange thing that Lord Jeremiah is involved in?" A security guard asked.

"Something illegal no doubt and Zero has the dirt on him," Kewell said upset, "must be just as bad as what Prince Clovis was doing. Jeremiah is definitely hiding something, saying that he can't remember," Kewell scoffed, "the same lame and pathetic excuse that Bartley used."

Meanwhile, Villetta in her knightmare was watching Jeremiah on her monitor.

"_Lord Jeremiah has no memory of what happened last night_," Villetta said in her head, "_it's the same with me and the men that had their Sutherlands stolen_."

Villetta tried to remember what happened in Shinjuku but she was getting a terrible headache and it was throbbing and Villetta held her head clenching her teeth.

"Dammit," Villetta said angrily, "Why does it hurt when I try to remember?"

Meanwhile Suzaku was walking with the pink haired girl.

"We haven't introduced ourselves," The pink haired girl said, "my name is..." The girl paused a bit, "Euphie."

"Euphie, huh?" Suzaku responded with a smile, "It's nice to meet you Euphie, I'm—"

"No, don't tell me because you're now well-known. You're Private Suzaku Kururugi, the son of the late Prime Minister Genbu Kururugi."

"Yes, that's right," Suzaku paused a bit and looked over to his right, "Euphie, you were lying before, weren't you?"

"Huh?"

"You weren't being chased by anyone, that's the truth."

"Meow."

"Huh?"

Suzaku looked over and saw Euphie meowing to a stray cat. The cat had an injured leg and Euphie was doing what she could to have the cat relax.

"Meow, meow," Euphie spoke, "Is kitty hurt? Meow?"

Euphie slowly brought her finger to the cat and the cat sniffed a bit and then rubbed against Euphie's finger and Euphie petted the cat with her finger meowing to the cat and she was happy. Suzaku walked over and smiled as Euphie picked up the cat. Suzaku attempted to pet the cat but the cat bit Suzaku's finger.

"Oh my…" Euphie said.

"Ow…" Suzaku just simply said.

Meanwhile, Lloyd and Cecile were riding in the trailer looking for Suzaku.

"We're running late," Lloyd said, "I hope he's still waiting."

"But he was released though, right?" Cecile asked.

"Of course he was, there was no real evidence against him and besides, Zero admitted it and then there's the terrible fact of what Prince Clovis told Zero right before he was killed. Still though, it seems that Suzaku was thoroughly investigated because of that incident with Zero."

Lloyd and Cecile suddenly saw Suzaku walking with Euphie and they were surprised.

"Wait, why is he…?" Cecile asked.

"Well well, isn't this interesting," Lloyd said with a smirk.

Soon, Euphie and Suzaku were sitting on some stairs and Euphie wrapped a bandage around the cat's injured leg and Suzaku had a bandage for his finger that was bitten.

"Do you have trouble with cats Suzaku?" Euphie asked.

"No, I really like cats," Suzaku responded as he tried to pet the cat again but the cat snarled at Suzaku, "sadly, the feelings not mutual."

"Unrequited love is the mark of a kind person," Euphie said with a smile.

The cat suddenly took off leaving Suzaku and Euphie.

"Oh, he ran away," Euphie said as she was a bit disappointed.

"…Euphie, could you tell me please?" Suzaku spoke, "Why did you lie to me before?"

"Oh, are you concerned about me?"

"Um, well yeah, I am."

Euphie smiled, "Then accompany me some more."

Euphie got up and pulled Suzaku's arm. They went to various places and had a good time and Euphie was really enjoying herself and Suzaku was having just as fun as well.

"Being here is just like being in Britannia," Euphie commented.

"Are you from the homeland?" Suzaku asked.

"Yes, I was a student until last week."

"Last week? So what are you doing now? And by student, do you mean in high school? You can go sightseeing anytime, right?"

"You have so many questions."

"Oh, s-sorry."

Euphie chuckled lightly, "It's okay. I'm sorry; I didn't mean it like that. You see…today's my last day of my holiday. That's why I wanted to see Area 11. I wanted to know what kind of place it was."

"Well, you didn't really need me for that."

"No, I'm glad I could see it with you."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, I really am."

Suzaku and Euphie kept walking and were unaware that Lloyd and Cecile were watching them with curiosity. They were watching a huge screen that was showing the news report and it was about Zero's debut and what he had exposed of what Clovis was doing and the details of the human experimentation that were posted on the internet for people to see. Suzaku frowned and keeping to his resolve to change the system from within and vowed that he would never agree nor acknowledge Zero's ways of doing things. They continued on going to various places and then they walked on the sidewalk.

"Suzaku, would you please take me to one more place?" Euphie asked.

Suzaku smiled as he bowed, "You wish is my command milady."

Euphie then gave a serious expression, "Take me to Shinjuku."

Suzaku was surprised and looked at Euphie seeing her expression of determination.

"Suzaku Kururugi, please show me to Shinjuku…to the place where innocent people were killed for no reason."

"E-Euphie…" Suzaku spoke surprised.

**Ashford Academy**

Lelouch was sitting on a bench looking over the internet on his laptop. He was surfing the net and reading up about Suzaku.

**Flashback: Last night**

"Even if what you say is true, even with all the terrible things that go on, it can change for the better," Suzaku said.

Zero was surprised, "Change for the better? Are you serious?"

"Yes…look, I don't deny the horrible things that Britannia does but that should be a motive to try to change things from within…and that's what I plan to do."

**Flashback End**

Lelouch shook his head as he believed that Suzaku was just setting himself up to fail. Lelouch wondered how his friend had developed a defeatist attitude. Lelouch had wondered about that since Suzaku made his intentions known and he guessed that it may have something to do with his father's death. Lelouch remembered how depressed and heartbroken Suzaku was when his father Genbu Kururugi had died. Lelouch sighed and was upset that he had no clue and wanted to find the way to get answers.

"Lelouch," Kallen called.

Lelouch looked up and saw Kallen.

"Oh Kallen," Lelouch responded.

"Do you have a minute?"

"Hmm, sure, what is it?"

"I want to say thank you for what you've done for us so far."

Lelouch smiled, "Think nothing of it, it was about time that I did something."

"Ohgi is really onboard with this."

"That he is and it's because of you and Naoto, that I revealed my face to him. I hope to do so with the others should they join me…though I'm sure it won't be easy, especially that Tamaki guy."

"Yes, well don't worry Lelouch, I'm sure the others will join us and they will see that even though you're a Britannian that you have the same desires that we do."

Lelouch smiled and patted the spot next to him, "Why don't you sit?"

"Oh, uh…" Kallen spoke surprised.

Lelouch just looked at Kallen with a smile.

"Um, okay," Kallen said as she sat next to Lelouch.

"Better than just standing, right?" Lelouch said with a warm smile.

"Y-Yeah," Kallen felt a bit nervous sitting next to Lelouch and then she saw someone and was surprised, "Huh, who's that? She's just skipping around."

Lelouch wondered what Kallen was talking about and was shocked to see CC.

"What in the hell…?" Lelouch said angrily, "What the hell is she doing?"

Kallen looked at Lelouch, "Lelouch, do you know her?"

"Yeah, I'll explain who she is in a moment," Lelouch stood up and was annoyed that CC was just waving at Lelouch.

CC suddenly had her arm grabbed by Nunnally and Nunnally was taking CC away somewhere else who was visibly upset.

"Nunnally?" Kallen asked as she stood up, "Lelouch, what's going on?"

Lelouch suddenly faced Kallen with a serious expression and Kallen as surprised seeing Lelouch looking at her the way he did.

"Kallen, remember when I told you about the girl being used for Clovis's experiments?" Lelouch asked.

"Uh yeah," Kallen then realized, "Wait, is she the one that…?"

"Yeah," Lelouch said with a nod.

On the second floor of the building, Shirley was walking by and then she looked out of the window and saw Lelouch and Kallen talking to each other. She saw Lelouch look around and then he whispered something in Kallen's ear and whatever he said to her, surprised Kallen and Shirley looked away as she blushed, thinking that Lelouch and Kallen were being somewhat intimate.

"No way," Shirley asked in a low tone still blushing, "Are Lulu and Kallen really are…?"

**In the sky**

A plane was carrying General Bartley Asprius who was being sent back to homeland as a prisoner with two foot soldier accompanying him.

"_To think that I would be sent back to homeland like this_," Bartley said sadly in his head, "_I wish I never involved myself and His Highness with that damn girl and now that damn murdering bastard Zero has destroyed Prince Clovis's good name._"

**Ashford Academy**

On the roof of one of the buildings, CC was being shoved by Nunnally who along with Lelouch were angry with CC.

"Have you lost your damn mind CC?" Lelouch asked angrily, "What the hell are you doing just strolling around here?"

"I was bored and needed to get out," CC answered nonchalantly.

"You can't just stroll around here on campus," Nunnally said upset, "where people could see you."

"It's fine and don't speak to me so strictly Nunnally."

"Don't give me that," Nunnally countered, "You're underestimating the situation here."

"There's nothing to worry about," CC insisted.

"It's not wise to let your guard down," Lelouch pointed out, "first off, you're neither a student nor a faculty member here and you'll get reported if someone else who not in our circle sees you."

"I'm good at not getting caught."

"You say that yet you were caught and held captive by Clovis. I would have thought that you would be more careful because right now you're being careless."

CC was offended when Lelouch brought up Clovis.

"That was a onetime mistake and listen, it's like I said before, I have no intention of causing you trouble," CC said.

"You say that but I wonder what would have happened if it was someone else was next to Lelouch and saw you," Kallen said.

CC looked and saw Kallen coming out and Kallen looked annoyed.

"You told her about me?" CC asked Lelouch.

"Of course," Lelouch answered, "one of the important things to have is trust and I trust Kallen."

"That's right," Nunnally said, "oh and Kallen," Nunnally looked at Kallen with a smile, "you don't need to keep up the invalid façade with me."

"I see," Kallen said amazed, "so it's just as Lelouch said, you're part of this as well."

"I am."

"Anyway CC, even with you saying that you won't cause problems for me, it's doesn't mean that you can be so careless and just wondering around here," Lelouch said, "we discussed this."

"So what do you intend to do Lelouch?" CC asked, "Lock me up or something?"

Lelouch narrowed his eyes, "If I find it necessary."

The girls with Lelouch were surprised and they looked at Lelouch.

"Lelouch, are you serious?" Kallen asked.

"Nunnally and I are taking a risk harboring someone that could be still be hunted and serious consequences could befall on us or even the students if it's known and I'll be damned if I let that happened."

CC was shocked and then looked away, "You don't need to do that."

"Then don't take such risk of wandering around here, CC…please."

**Shinjuku Ghetto**

It was dawn and Suzaku and Euphie arrived and they were at the memorial area for all the people that were killed by Clovis's orders and it was a depressing site for both of them.

"The Shinjuku Ghetto is finished," Suzaku said, "and people were starting to return from it."

"It's horrible," Euphie said, "all this because Clovis was doing something illegal and was afraid of being discovered."

Euphie shook her head in sadness as it was still heartbreaking to her that her half-brother Clovis who meant so much to her had ordered such a terrible thing and against people who were just trying to live.

"Man, I figured they wouldn't use R-G on the Elevens," A voice said with glee.

Euphie and Suzaku were surprised and they turned to see two boys that were Ashford Academy students in glee and one of the boys with a bandana on his head had a camera.

"Hey look," The male student with dark hair tied to a ponytail said, "there are marks from the hummer rounds. Get a shot of it."

"Gotcha," The bandana wearing student said as he took the shot of his friend with the hummer round.

Suzaku and Euphie couldn't believe what they were seeing and they were both disgusted with the two boys.

"How disgraceful," Euphie said upset, "with everything that has happened," Euphie shook her head, "they have no respect."

Meanwhile elsewhere, Jeremiah was piloting his Sutherland heading towards his destination.

"This is true, right?" Jeremiah asked talking to someone on transmission, "This information on Zero?"

"Yes sir," A soldier said on the transmission, "Lord Kewell contacted me."

"Very well, set up a cordon around Shinjuku Ghetto around sector four."

**Monitor room**

"Understood sir," The officer said and then he cut off the transmission, "well, it's all up to Lord Kewell."

"Indeed, Lord Jeremiah the Orange will be dead," The second officer said.

The blade of a sword appeared between them and they were surprised and they looked and saw Villetta.

"I figured this is what was going on," Villetta said, "you really plan to have Lord Jeremiah killed."

"It…it's his fault," The first officer said defensively, "because he let Zero go and then there's the Orange thing that Zero has on him."

"He's afraid that he would suffer the same thing that Prince Clovis would have if had still lived," The second officer said, "that's why he's lying saying that he doesn't remember letting Zero get away."

Villetta clenched her teeth and decided to do whatever it took to protect Jeremiah.

**Shinjuku Ghetto**

The camera was slapped out of the bandana wearing student's hand and he and his friend were confronted by Tamaki, Minami, and Yoshida.

"Get the hell out of here!" Tamaki demanded angrily.

"H-How dare you," The bandana wearing student responded upset, "an Eleven like you laying your hands on me."

"I'm not an Eleven, I'm Japanese!"

"No, you're wrong," The long haired student countered, "you people lost; you're nothing more than beaten dogs!"

"You stinking Britannian brats!" Tamaki said as he was livid.

"Stop, please no violence!" Suzaku said as he ran to get between them.

"Stay out of this!" Tamaki countered as he swatted the sunglasses off of Suzaku's face.

They were surprised when they all recognized Suzaku.

"Hey wait a minute," Yoshida said, "You're Suzaku Kururugi."

"Yeah, that's him," Minami said.

Tamaki was angry seeing Suzaku.

"The guy that killed Clovis?" The bandana wearing student asked.

"You idiot, Zero was the one that did it," The long haired student said.

"Tch, he's nothing but a slave," Tamaki commented, "who threw away his pride and dignity to lick Britannia's boots."

Suzaku just looked at Tamaki.

"Hmph, who cares for some pathetic Honorary Britannian," Tamaki continued glaring at Suzaku, "you sold your pride, your people and even your own soul and you call yourself Japanese? It's nothing but a sick joke."

"You're wrong!" Suzaku replied offended, "I—!"

"I'm not wrong!" Tamaki interrupted and he was fed up of just seeing him, "You disgusting Britannian lap dog!"

Tamaki charged toward Suzaku with the intent to punch him but Suzaku easily countered by grabbing Tamaki's arm and flipped him over. Tamaki hit the ground hard and the other men were surprised and even Euphie was surprised as she ran over and saw what was happening.

"Stop please," Suzaku pleaded, "I'm a trained soldier. Please, don't make me fight my own people."

"What a selfish thing for you to say," Tamaki said angrily when he got up and pointed at Suzaku, "you don't have the right to refer to us as your people…especially more so when you fought us here in Shinjuku and all due to Clovis's lies."

Suzaku was surprised as he started to get a clue, "Wait, you mean…?"

"Yeah, I was actually the first guy you hit in that thing you were controlling. We know all about it and you can sure as hell guess who told us."

Suzaku realized what Tamaki was referring to thinking about the Lancelot and who told them, "Wait, that was only because—"

"Shut the hell up, I don't want to hear your stinking excuses!"

"C'mon, let's go," Minami said.

"Yeah, it's not worth it," Yoshida added.

Tamaki was seeing Yoshida and Minami walk away and decided to just do the same and then looked at Suzaku with hatred.

"The son of last Prime Minister, a stinking traitor," Tamaki said with venom, "Zero should have never bothered saving you!"

Tamaki left with Yoshida and Minami and Suzaku felt upset with how things went and then Euphie ran towards Suzaku holding Suzaku's bag.

"Suzaku, are you all right?" Euphie asked concerned for him.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine," Suzaku answered.

"Well I'm not!" The bandana wearing student complained as he picked up his camera, "Look at my new camera, it has scratches!"

"Why did you wait so long?" The long haired student asked glaring at Suzaku, "Some Honorary citizen you are."

"Yeah seriously, why the hell did you let him go? You should have killed him."

"That wouldn't be the correct response," Suzaku explained, "besides, what happened here in Shinjuku and what was revealed is quite upsetting."

"So? That has nothing to do with us," The long haired student countered, "it's not our fault that Clovis was doing something and got exposed for it."

"That's right, it's not our problem so who cares for the real reason for what happened here!" The bandana wearing student added.

Euphie walked up and slapped the bandana wearing student and the long haired student hard in their faces causing one of them to drop his camera. The two students and Suzaku were surprised with Euphie's action and Euphie was extremely upset, angry, and disgusted with what the two boys were saying.

"I will not allow you two to insult this man any further and I find it deplorable that you two were taking pictures and acting in glee in the face of this tragedy," Euphie berated, "even though you're not in any way part of this heinous occurrence, that doesn't mean it's okay for you to be so despicable."

"H-Hey, what do you think you're doing?" The bandana wearing student asked still shocked that he got slapped and admonished.

"The lady is right in what's she saying," A voice said.

The four individuals looked and they saw someone picking up the camera and it was Rai.

"Rai, what are you doing here?" The long haired student asked.

"I could ask you the same thing Martin," Rai replied and then looked at the bandana wearing student, "is this yours Gene?"

"Yeah, it is and I would appreciate if you give it back Winston," The bandana wearing student named Gene replied.

Rai just looked at the camera, "Sure Gene, you can have this back but there's just one thing about it."

"What?" Gene asked raising an eyebrow.

Rai let go of the camera and smashed it in two with a lead pipe. Suzaku, Euphie, and Martin were shocked with what happened and Gene was mortified.

Rai just looked at Gene, "The problem is that…it's broken."

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Jeremiah is fends for himself as Kewell and other members of the Purist Faction make an attempt for his life and after Suzaku intervenes, Euphie reveals herself and makes her intentions known and ask for Suzaku's help.**


	10. Intentions

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the franchise Code Geass.

**Intentions**

Lelouch arrived in the underground base and had Kallen with him. Kallen was in awe in what she was seeing.

"So, this is the place?" Kallen asked.

"Yes," Lelouch replied.

Kallen walked and looked around and then she noticed two knightmares that looked to be in the process of being built.

"Lelouch, these knightmares here…" Kallen said.

"Yes, they're being worked on, although we may need to do some readjusting if we hope to stand against the Lancelot," Lelouch said.

"Right…so, are these are for you and Nunnally?"

"They are…Nunnally has been a real help in this, her and Rai."

Kallen was still awestruck as she looked and saw the huge monitor in the base.

"Lelouch, you surprise me in every turn it seems," Kallen said as she continued to look around, "Naoto will definitely be surprised when he sees this."

Lelouch chuckled a bit, "Yes, I'm sure he will."

"How did you manage to set things up like this?"

"Through various means of funds, some of them are from the gambling debts that I called in from the nobles I've beaten in chess and some…money that I was able to acquire when my mother was killed."

Kallen felt a ping of sharp pain and remembered years ago when Lelouch told her and Naoto that their mother was killed and that their father had turned his back on them and sent them away in Japan.

"Oh, right," Kallen said sadly, "sorry, that must have been a terrible reminder that you lost your mother."

Lelouch shook his head, "Don't worry, it does saddens me that my mother was killed but it's also part of my motivation to defeat Britannia. My mother lives on in my heart as well as Nunnally's," Lelouch went to his black knightmare and touched it, "I will eventually find out who killed my mother. When will I be able to find out? I don't know but I will find out eventually."

"What will do when you find the culprit?"

"I'm not sure yet but I'm sure I'll know when the time comes. But first thing first, free the countries from Britannia's grip."

Kallen was just impressed and smiled

"It just shows…how dedicated and serious you are," Kallen said.

Lelouch placed his hand on Kallen's shoulders and Kallen looked at Lelouch.

"I am," Lelouch said with a smile, "I made a vow the day that Japan lost the war against Britannia and when I saw the horrific things that Britannia does that I would defeat Britannia and stop them from decaying the world any further. That is my vow."

"Your vow," Kallen had her head down, "when Naoto I met you and Nunnally seven years ago, I never imagine that you would be so willing to take on Britannia…I just assumed that you would have just gone with the flow."

"…Well, I can't fault you for thinking that way," Lelouch said with a smile.

"But, you know this Lelouch Lamperouge," Kallen looked at Lelouch with a determined smile, "you have my support, I want to beat Britannia badly and make them realize that they are not as superior as they believe that they are."

"That is the intent," Lelouch replied with a smile, "let's do it Kallen, together."

"Yes," Kallen said with joy.

Near the entrance, CC was just standing there and watching them and then decided to leave.

**Shinjuku Ghetto**

Gene couldn't believe that his camera got destroyed by Rai and Martin just stood in shock. Euphie and Suzaku were surprised that another student showed up and did what he did and Rai just stood there still holding the lead pipe he used to smash the camera.

"What the hell Winston?!" Gene said angrily as he picked up his destroyed camera.

"What's your problem Rai?" Martin added, "You can't just go around smashing other people's things."

"Hmph, well I couldn't help myself," Rai said with a shrug and he dropped the lead pipe, "I just couldn't stand seeing how idiotic and disrespectful that you two were acting."

"What was that?" Martin replied angrily, "What are you, an Eleven sympathizer?"

Rai shrugged again, "Who knows…"

"I got this camera as a gift from my father!" Gene said angrily, "My father! Do you know who my father is?"

"No, I don't know who your father is and I don't care who your father is," Rai said not bothered or worried in what Gene was implying.

"All my shots are destroyed," Gene said sadly looking at his destroyed camera and then he turned to Suzaku, "Hey, aren't going to do anything?"

Suzaku was taken back and then was about to speak but Euphie got in front of him.

"You insulted this man terribly and you have the nerve to look at him to do something when you were disrespectful?" Euphie commented, "He already did something for you by making sure you weren't harm by those men earlier."

"Euphie…" Suzaku said.

"You…" Gene spoke shaking with anger.

Gene and Martin looked and they saw that Euphie was standing her ground and Rai stood next to Euphie and glaring at them and they both felt a chill with Rai's glare.

"Let's get out of here," Martin suggested.

"Yeah," Gene agreed and then pointed at Rai, "you're going to pay for what you did to my camera Winston, remember that."

Gene and Martin left and Rai sighed of relief and looked over to Euphie and Suzaku.

"Thank you for what you did," Euphie said, "those two were just awful."

"Think nothing of it," Rai assured, "I just couldn't stand what they were doing. It was despicable."

Euphie nodded, "Yes, I agree," Euphie looked over to Suzaku, "Suzaku…"

"Huh?" Suzaku replied.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Suzaku said with a smile.

Euphie smiled and then looked at Rai, "I take you go to the same school as those boys judging by your uniform."

"Yes, I'm a student at Ashford Academy," Rai answered, "I'm Rai Winston."

"Ashford…." Euphie spoke thinking about that name.

Rai looked at Suzaku, "You're Suzaku Kururugi, right?"

"Y-Yes," Suzaku replied with a nod.

"Yeah, I saw you in the news last night," Rai smiled, "it's a good thing isn't it, that you were proven innocent of Clovis's death."

"Yeah…" Suzaku said with a nod.

"And you Miss?" Rai asked looking at Euphie.

Euphie smiled, "I'm Euphie, it's nice to meet you Rai."

Rai nodded and then Suzaku walked over to the statue.

"May I ask you something Rai?" Suzaku asked.

"Yes?" Rai replied.

"What brings you here in Shinjuku?"

"…I actually came to pay my respects," Rai said as he looked over to the memorial area, "to the victims that were murdered."

"So you came here for the same reason as we did," Euphie said.

"Yes…a friend of mine was here in Shinjuku when the massacre started."

Euphie and Suzaku were surprised.

"A friend of yours?" Suzaku responded.

"Yes, he's a student in Ashford Academy like me…in fact a group of soldiers were actually going to kill him."

"How horrible," Euphie said upset, "is your friend…?"

"He's fine, he was able to get out of Shinjuku alive because he had help and it wasn't Britannia soldiers that helped him…no, it was actually the resistance faction that aided his survival. He was actually very grateful that they helped him."

"I see…"

"_The only one that I could think he must be referring to is Lelouch_," Suzaku said in his head, "_is it Lelouch he's referring to?_"

"Can I ask you something Suzaku?" Rai asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Suzaku asked.

"…Do you still plan to continue to serve in the military?"

Suzaku nodded, "Yes, I do."

"Even though you were being accused for something they knew you didn't commit," Rai looked at Suzaku, "from what was said last night by Zero, they knew you were innocent but were going to use you as a scapegoat for their own personal agenda and they didn't bother to do a real investigation."

"It is true…but I believe that it can change, that if someone really works hard within the system, then it can be better so that something like what happened to me doesn't occur again."

"Suzaku, do you really believe that?" Euphie asked.

Suzaku nodded, "Yes, I do."

"I don't know, it's just…no offense Suzaku, but I can't see how that will work with the way things are right now with Britannia."

"Even with what's going with Britannia as a fact, I still have to try."

"May I ask Suzaku why you're determined to do so?" Euphie asked.

Suzaku looked at the statue, "When I was ten years old, the world seemed like a sad place for me."

"Really?" Rai asked.

"Yes…starvation, disease, corruption, war, terrorism, the unending cycle of hatred…that cycle, someone has to break it."

"Even though you point all these things out…"

"Of course, I doubt that anyone can actually make all the terrible things go away, that's just not possible…but, I don't want to lose anymore loved ones, not to lose anymore family members. To at least have a world without war."

Rai frowned, "Suzaku, that's…"

"How would you go about it to try to do that?" Euphie asked, "When you say you don't want to lose anyone else, do you mean like your father, Prime Minister Kururugi?"

"I don't know how it should be but if I stop," Suzaku said as he took out his father's pocket watch and looked at it, "my father's death will be in vain. Yes, my father died in the war seven years ago and since then—"

They suddenly heard an explosion and they looked and saw that it was coming from the old stadium. Within the old stadium, it was five Sutherlands piloted by Kewell and three other members of the Purist Factions equipped with Jousting Lances against one Sutherland piloted by Jeremiah.

"Jeremiah, you're going to pay for letting Zero get away!" Kewell declared.

"Kewell, you coward!" Jeremiah responded angrily, "The sighting of Zero was all a lie, wasn't it?!"

"Of course it was but are you really one to be upset with us when considering that you're still lying to us saying that you nothing about Orange and having no memory of what you did."

"Those are not lies! I'm telling you the truth!"

"So you still insist on your lies? Fine, have it your way Jeremiah and we will wipe our disgrace before Princess Cornelia takes up her new post here! This is how we deal with traitors within our ranks!"

Back with Euphie, Suzaku, and Rai, the trio looked as they saw a trailer pulling up and it stopped. The door opened revealing Lloyd and Cecile.

"Suzaku!" Cecile called out.

"Miss Cecile!" Suzaku responded as he approached them with Euphie and Rai following him.

"It's dangerous here, get in!"

"It seems that the Purist Faction members are fighting among themselves," Lloyd said, "We should get out of here.," Lloyd then smirked, "it's shame that you were acquitted, now you have to work for me again."

"Wait, please!" Suzaku said, "Isn't this a good opportunity to get battle data for the Lancelot?"

Cecile was surprised and Lloyd grinned happy to hear what Suzaku had just said.

"Suzaku, are you…?" Euphie asked.

Suzaku nodded and faced both Euphie and Rai, "Euphie, Rai, I'm sorry but we have to say goodbye here."

"You really are going to stop the fighting with the Purist Faction," Rai said.

"Yes, I have to do this. I'm sure I can stop them with the Lancelot," Suzaku smiled and nodded, "it was a pleasure meeting both of you."

Euphie closed her eyes and then opened them and nodded, "I understand…in fact, I would like that to happen. I need to speak to a certain someone."

"Certain someone?" Suzaku asked curiosity.

"Yes," Euphie said with determination, "I want to speak with the man who led the false accusation against you…I need to speak to Jeremiah Gottwald."

Suzaku, Lloyd, and Cecile were surprised and Rai raised his eyebrow and wondered how Lelouch and Nunnally were going to react when he would tell them.

Back in the old stadium, Jeremiah dropped his knightmare's machine gun and he was not able to retrieve it.

"Dammit, four against one!" Jeremiah cursed, "Cowards!"

Jeremiah tried to use one of his Stun Tonfas but Kewell stopped it with his Jousting Lance.

"Don't worry Jeremiah," Kewell said, "we'll say that you died in battle. That way your family's name won't be disgraced. It's the least we can do for you."

Jeremiah's knightmare was struck from behind.

"Dammit, you're serious!" Jeremiah said angrily, "You really intend to kill me!"

Jeremiah countered using one of his other Stun Tonfas.

"KEWELL!" Jeremiah roared loudly.

"Be silent Orange!" Kewell responded, "It's your own damn fault and besides, why do you think we're here? It is to serve the imperial family!"

The four Sutherlands charged towards the lone Sutherland with their Jousting Lances.

"All Hail Britannia!" Kewell and his cohorts said loudly.

A Slash Harken suddenly appeared stopping the four Sutherlands attack. They were all surprised and they looked as the Slash Harken retracted and it retracted to the Lancelot.

"Stop this!" Suzaku spoke loudly, "You're all Britannian soldiers! There's no reason for you to be fighting among each other!"

Jeremiah was surprised to see who it was that just saved him.

"I…don't believe this," Jeremiah said, "the Honorary Britannian in the advance unit, the Lancelot."

Kewell was not pleased with the interference and clenched his teeth.

"What the hell is this?" Kewell said upset, "Why is the Engineering Corps sticking their nose into our business? Anyone who interferes dies!"

"No, that's wrong!" Suzaku said as he had the Lancelot unsheathe its two Maser Vibration Swords, "I can't ignore this meaningless battle!"

Kewell was surprised again, "MVSs? They perfected them?" Kewell kept his resolve, "However, I won't retreat, especially from an Honorary Britannian!"

Kewell and his cohorts shot their Slash Harkens at the Lancelot and the Lancelot dodged them and was cutting the wires of the Slash Harkens.

"We're on the same side!" Suzaku said.

"Suzaku Kururugi is actually saving me?" Jeremiah said surprised, "Even after I…"

The four ambushing Sutherlands went on the attack against the Lancelot but the Lancelot was blocking, dodging, and countering their attacks.

"We can still kill Orange!" Kewell declared as he went on the attack against Jeremiah.

Kewell charged with the Jousting Lance against Jeremiah and Jeremiah was able to block it with the Stun Tonfas and then another Sutherland appeared pushing Kewell away and protecting Jeremiah.

"Lord Jeremiah!" Villetta called, "Are you all right?"

Jeremiah knew the voice, "Villetta…I'm fine, thanks for backing me up!"

Kewell was pushed back and Villetta's Sutherland and Suzaku's Lancelot stood in front of Jeremiah's Sutherland.

"Dammit Villetta!" Kewell said upset

"Do you still wish to fight?" Suzaku asked.

Rai got within the stadium and had watched what was happening.

"_I'll have to inform Lelouch and Nunnally_," Rai said in his head.

Rai suddenly heard someone running and he looked and was surprised to see Euphie.

"Euphie, what are you doing?" Rai asked.

Euphie and looked at Rai, "I have to stop this."

Euphie was about to keep going but Rai grabbed her arm and stopped her making Euphie looked at Rai.

"Hold on, it's too dangerous," Rai said concerned for Euphie and then letting go her arm, "you go there now, you'll be putting yourself in risk. Those Purist Faction guys only care about killing Gottwald and they don't care who gets caught up in it. They're willing to kill Suzaku and that other person just because they intervened and Suzaku has already pleaded with them to stop."

Euphie looked at Rai and smiled, "Thank you Rai for being concern for me, you're really a nice person like Suzaku," Euphie then had a serious expression, "I understand what's going on but even so, I have to stop this and that is because," Euphie paused a bit, "it's my responsibility as one born into royal family."

Rai was surprised to hear what Euphie said, "Wait, are you saying…?"

"Yes…" Euphie had a warm smile and then left to stop the fighting.

"Wait, that's even more reason to…!" Rai saw that Euphie kept going and clenched his teeth, "Dammit!"

Rai suddenly had an image seeing a woman and a little girl smiling at Rai and Rai held his head and was confused.

"Wha…what was that?" Rai asked himself, "Who were they and…why did they seem so familiar?"

Rai shook himself out of thought and then looked and ran after Euphie. Meanwhile Kewell just looked at the three knightmares.

"Everyone, fall back," Kewell ordered.

Kewell's three cohorts did just that and this surprised Jeremiah, Suzaku, and Villetta.

"Kewell, does that mean you understand?" Jeremiah asked.

"Yes, I understand…I understand that in this situation, I need to use a Chaos Mine."

"You what?" Villetta spoke as she Jeremiah, and Suzaku were surprised.

Kewell's knightmare took out the Chaos Mine.

"STOP!" Euphie screamed as she ran and got near the three knightmares.

"WAIT, STOP!" Rai screamed as he ran to get to Euphie.

Suzaku was shocked to see Euphie and Rai around and Jeremiah saw Euphie and was shocked.

"Is that…?" Jeremiah said surprised and was horrified looked at Kewell's knightmare, "Wait, stop!"

Kewell's Sutherland threw the Chaos Mine in the air and it activated in the air and a wave of deadly shrapnel sprayed over the area where the three knightmares were. This surprised Euphie and Rai and Suzaku used his quick thinking to activate the Blaze Luminous to create the shield blocking the shrapnel attack and protecting the two Sutherlands as well as Euphie and Rai. Suzaku held the controls tight as he clenched his teeth with some of the deadly shrapnel damaging the foot of the Lancelot. The shrapnel spray ended and Suzaku deactivated the Blaze Luminous. Afterwards Euphie just looked on and stepped forward.

"I can't believe that Honorary Britannian would risk his life to protect Jeremiah," Villetta said.

"Your Highness, are you all right?" Jeremiah asked out of concern.

"Wait, what?" Kewell said in shocked.

"Kewell, you fool! Do you not know who this is?" Jeremiah said angrily.

"Wait Euphie, are you…?" Suzaku asked.

"Everyone lower your weapons!" Euphie ordered as she continued to walk forward, "In my name, I command you!"

Kewell looked at Euphie and realized as he was in shocked, "It…can't be…but it's true, she really is…"

"I am Euphemia li Britannia, third princess of Britannia!" Euphie declared strongly.

"Euphie, you really are…" Suzaku said stunned.

Rai stood by and was impressed and was still shocked in what he had just heard Euphie say.

"I will be taking command here," Euphie declared, "now move back. You will stop this foolish fighting immediately!"

Lloyd and Cecile were watching with amazement.

"Lloyd, did you know who she was?" Cecile asked.

"I did," Lloyd said with a smile, "she was a student so she was never seen in public though."

Kewell and his cohorts were still in shock seeing the third Britannian princess and then they had their knightmares kneel and Villetta and Jeremiah did the same with their knightmare.

"We are truly sorry Your Highness," Kewell said, "please forgive our insolence."

Euphie narrowed her eyes Kewell and his three cohorts.

"Your Highness!" Suzaku spoke as he rushed to get to Euphie, "Please forgive me. I didn't realize who you were."

"Don't worry about it," Euphie assured as she looked at Suzaku with a smile, "I made the decision of not telling you who I really was."

"Excuse me, Princess Euphemia," Rai said as he walked and then stood next to Suzaku, "Are you hurt? I apologize if I offended you in some way."

"I'm fine Rai and you didn't offend me at all," Euphie assured looking at Rai with a smile and then had a downcast expression, "I loved my brother Clovis, he was very dear to me," Euphie continued feeling sadness, "however, what my brother was doing in regards of the human experiment and what he did here in Shinjuku is inexcusable and the fact that he had no remorse over the reasons of what he did upsets me," Euphie then looked at Suzaku with determination, "Suzaku, just as you lost your father to the war, I'm sure there people here who have lost their loved ones from the unjustified massacre here. Suzaku, based on what you said, I ask of you…will you help me?"

Suzaku was surprised, "Me?"

"Yes, you will help me so that a repeat of what my brother Clovis did never occurs, that is what I desire Suzaku."

Suzaku was amazed and kneeled before Euphie, "I am unworthy of your kind words," Suzaku lowered his head, "if it pleases you, then I will do everything in my power to assist you."

Euphie smiled, "I'm glad to hear," Euphie then turns and looks at one of the Sutherland, "Jeremiah Gottwald, I would like to speak with you!"

Jeremiah and the others in the Sutherland were surprised and Jeremiah just exited out of the cockpit of his Sutherland and rushed to get to Euphie and then he kneeled before her.

"Princess Euphemia," Jeremiah said in a respectful tone.

"It's been a long time since we last saw each other," Euphie said, "ever since two of my siblings were sent away."

"Yes…" Jeremiah said.

Jeremiah had the painful memory of when Marianne vi Britannia was killed and then fact that her two children Lelouch and Nunnally vi Britannia were sent away and then was told they had both died.

"It seems that suspicion has been going on about this Orange you're being accused of Jeremiah, something like what Clovis was doing."

"I assure you that it's all false Your Highness," Jeremiah insisted, "Zero is lying about the Orange, whatever that it is."

"Don't lie to Princess Euphemia!" Kewell interjected, "You might as well—"

"I am speaking to Jeremiah," Euphie said strongly glaring at Kewell, "do not interrupt."

Kewell was taken back and then he complied, "Yes Your Highness, forgive me."

Euphie looked back to Jeremiah, "Lord Jeremiah, there is something that I want to discuss with you."

Jeremiah looked at Euphie with curiosity, "What is it?"

Euphie looked back at Rai, "Rai?"

"Uh y-yes?" Rai responded.

"You did say that you go to Ashford Academy, correct?"

"Uh yeah," Rai raised his eyebrow, "why?"

Euphie smiled at Rai and then looked at Suzaku.

"Suzaku, you don't attend school, correct?" Euphie asked.

"Yeah, that's true," Suzaku said with a downcast expression.

"How would like to attend school?"

"Huh?" Suzaku spoke surprised.

Euphie closed her eyes and spoke in a low tone, "The Ashfords were huge supporters of Lady Marianne…taken that into consideration…"

Rai heard what Euphie was saying and felt a bit of dread and wondered how Lelouch and Nunnally were going to react when he told them.

"_Oh boy_," Rai said in his head, "_I see what's going on here._"

Suzaku looked at Euphie and Rai and was confused as was Jeremiah.

**Ashford Academy**

Lelouch was walking with Kallen in the hall.

"I'll head back to my home for now," Kallen said.

"Very well," Lelouch said, "I would like you, Naoto, and Ohgi to get in contact with people you know in other resistance factions and see if any of them would like to join us."

"Sure, you got it. So Lelouch, what's going o happen next?"

"We build an army," Lelouch said with determination, "an army that can take on and will defeat the forces of Britannia."

"An army?" Kallen said surprised.

"Yes."

Kallen nodded, "Okay, we'll do our part."

"As I will do mine."

Kallen and Lelouch were outside near the entrance and Kallen and Lelouch waved at each other with smiles and then Kallen left to head back to the Stadtfeld Manor. Lelouch looked at the sky and thought about when he and Nunnally met seven years ago when Nunnally and Lelouch were being harassed by some Japanese kids who hated seeing Britannian on their land and when Naoto came by and stopped the harassment. Lelouch sighed and went back. Lelouch arrived in the residence and there was CC waiting for him.

"CC," Lelouch said.

"Lelouch, is it wise?" CC asked.

"What is?"

Lelouch went to his room and sat down on his desk and turned on his laptop and CC had followed him and stood right behind him.

"Is it wise for you to reveal so much to Kallen?"

"I see no reason to hide things to her as well as Naoto and Ohgi."

"Do you really trust them that much?"

"I do, after all I'm asking them to trust me in regards in fighting Britannia so it's only natural that I would show them the same respect."

"…However, they don't know about the fact that you and Nunnally are from the Royal Family."

"Not yet, but I will tell them and the others that I have no doubt will join us and I think I have a good idea of when that will happen."

Lelouch looked at a photo that was next to his laptop and CC looked at looked at the photo as well and it was the photo taken seven years ago at the Kururugi Shrine with Lelouch and Nunnally with standing next to Suzaku and an old bald headed man holding a cane.

"Taizo Kirihara," CC said.

"Yes."

"I see…by the way, how's it going on along with your Geass?"

"Oh right about that, well I'm able to determine that I need to have direct eye contact with the subject. Transparent objects like eyeglasses present no problem and the effective range is approximately 270 meters and the subject appears to have no memory before, during, and after the power is used. I believe that it's due to damage caused by the Geass interfering with the brain of the subject. It also seems that if the signal is optical then I can reflect."

"Interesting, in the short time you had it, you've been able to learn a lot."

"Well I have to. With the power you have given me, I have to be responsible for it. Being careless with it is unacceptable."

"Lelouch, tell me, your desire to defeat Britannia. You know I'd understand if you were an Eleven, if you were Japanese, but you're a Britannian, aren't you?"

"It makes no different what my nationality is, just because I'm Britannian, just because I was born from the Royal Family, doesn't mean that I should just accept with how things are. Someone has to change it and I'm willing to do it regardless what comes to me as the end result. Is it good to be strong? Is it bad to be weak?"

"This is Britannia we're talking about, the empire that controls one third of the world. This opponent may be too large for you even with your Geass."

"That's why I'm going to raise an army and gaining allies, not only here but in other countries and…"

"And?"

"With my debut as Zero and what I have done," Lelouch looked at CC with fire in his eyes, "the flames of rebellion will burn brightly."

Meanwhile, Alice was in her dorm room and was on her cell phone.

"Yes sir," Alice said, "nothing so far with the Ashford family. I doubt they're actually involved."

The person on the other line said something and Alice sighed.

"I assure you, I looked into it," Alice said and then she was silent when the person spoke again and then Alice responded, "Understood, I'll keep monitoring the Principal and the Student Council President."

Alice hung up her phone and then she clenched her teeth in anger and then she had a sad expression as she thought about a little girl who smiled at her.

"Alexis…" Alice said sadly and then she left eye changed as she activated her Geass and then had an angry expression, "it sickens me that I have to continue serving that bastard."

**Area 11's Government Bureau**

There were two file lines of soldiers standing in attention. Euphie, having changed into her formal dress was walking between the two lines stopped as she met up with her older sister Cornelia with her Glaston Knights standing in attention as well.

"I've heard what you did Euphemia," Cornelia said, "You shouldn't be so reckless."

"I'm sorry Sister," Euphie responded, "but I—"

"Call me Viceroy here, Sub Viceroy Euphemia. The distinction is necessary between us in this matter."

"…Yes, I understand Viceroy."

Cornelia nodded with approval and a smile, "Excellent," Cornelia then turned her attention to the bearded staff officer of the bureau, "now then, your report?"

"Yes Your Highness," The staff officer said with respect, "we've arranged a welcome party for Your Highness and—"

The staff officer stopped himself when Cornelia suddenly pointed a gun at him and it got him scared and Euphie was surprised of her sister's action.

"Sloppy, senile, corrupt," Cornelia said, "corrupt…yes, very corrupt and this corruption is what led the shameful downfall of Clovis," Cornelia had a hateful glare, "even with the disgrace that Clovis has brought and the fact that I cannot deny the unacceptable thing that Clovis got himself involved in but even so, he was still a member of the Royal Family, he was my brother and I want the one who killed him, I want Zero captured!"

**The next day in Ashford Academy**

Lelouch and Kallen as well as most of the student in the class were surprised to see a new student in the class and Rai sighed figuring out that it was what Euphie had intended for as Suzaku stood in front of the class wearing an Ashford Academy uniform.

"Starting today, I'll be joining you all here in Ashford Academy," Suzaku said, "I am Suzaku Kururugi and it's a pleasure to meet you all."

Lelouch and Kallen looked at Rai and Rai simply nodded and then Lelouch looked forward and he was just amazed.

**Sword of Akasha**

Charles was standing and then someone was approaching and it was a member of the Geass Order who was wore a cloak and that member stopped.

"Your Majesty," The Geass Order member said, "the remains have arrived."

"I see," Charles said, "I had just finished conversing with Clovis," Charles smiled, "the project must continue without delay."

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Suzaku's first day in Ashford and the stray cat wanders in the campus.**


	11. School for Suzaku

**Disclaimer: **I have no association with Code Geass.

**School for Suzaku**

Class was over in Ashford Academy and Suzaku was putting his things away in his bags. Suzaku had been getting stares for the duration of the class. He knew it was going to be difficult when he entered in the campus and that he was going to get stared at. Some of them he noticed were stares of worry and some of them were stares of resentment. Suzaku couldn't do anything about it since he was an Eleven in an all-Britannian school so he just decided to keep to himself.

"What's an Eleven doing here?" A male student asked.

"He was a suspect in Prince Clovis's murder, wasn't he?" A female student asked.

"But the teachers said those charges were dropped," Another female student said.

"Besides that, Zero was one that killed Prince Clovis, he admitted it on that broadcast," Another male student said.

"Not to mention, Zero exposed the illegal activity that Prince Clovis was doing," Another male student said.

"The one who brought up the charges against him was the Purist Faction led by Margrave Jeremiah and questionable things about them have turned up because it turns out that they produced evidence that was fake from what I'm hearing," Another female student said.

"You mean that Orange guy?"

"I still can't believe what Prince Clovis was doing."

"Who cares about that? You don't think he's a terrorist, is he?" Another female student said.

"Of course he isn't, the school board would know something like that."

Kallen just looked at Suzaku and did feel sympathy for him for the remarks that were being said about him and she wondered how Lelouch felt as she knew that Lelouch still considered Suzaku as his close friend despite what Suzaku believed he could do about Britannia. Shirley, Rivalz, and Nina were watching Suzaku and Nina was fearful seeing someone like Suzaku so close.

"An Eleven here in school?" Nina asked.

"Well he is an Honorary Britannian," Rivalz pointed out.

"I know but still all the same…"

"Well he doesn't look all that scary to me," Shirley said with a smile, "why don't we just talk to him? I'm sure he's—"

Shirley was about to go over but Rivalz stopped her and Shirley looked at Rivalz confused.

"Hey," Rivalz said, "the guy just got here, give him some space."

Lelouch stood up from his seat and went to the door and Suzaku looked at Lelouch. Lelouch tugged on his collar and Suzaku was surprised as he knew the signal as Lelouch left. Rai still sat in his seat with his arms crossed looked at Suzaku seeing him leave the classroom as the other students in the class were still staring at him. Rai saw Kallen was curious and Kallen looked back at Rai and Rai shrugged. On the roof of one of the buildings, Suzaku arrived and he looked around and saw Lelouch waiting for him as he looking at the campus. Lelouch heard footsteps and turned to see Suzaku.

"Seven years since we used this signal," Lelouch said with a smile as he tugged his collar, "long time, huh?"

"Meeting on the roof," Suzaku said with a smile, "just like the old days."

"Yeah."

"I'm glad you're okay, I was very worried."

"I'm alive and kicking, thanks to you, you almost died because you protected me, even though…"

Suzaku shook his head, "I was just returning the favor from seven years ago, that's all."

Lelouch had a sad expression and Suzaku was concerned and then he wondered.

"Oh yeah, by the way," Suzaku spoke, "what happened to that girl, the one from the capsule?"

"Oh…I don't really know," Lelouch answered, "we were separated during the fray...of course you really didn't know anything about her, right?"

Suzaku nodded, "Yeah, the only ones who really knew about her was the Royal Guard and yet..."

"Still to think that girl was test subject to Clovis's experiment," Lelouch said with a frown, "and to think Clovis would have innocent people in Shinjuku killed just to make sure he wouldn't be disinherited," Lelouch shook his head, "his effort were in vain because he was found out anyway and it's seems that it was just as Zero said, Clovis was a lying scheming coward."

"Lelouch, aren't you sad that Zero killed Clovis?" Suzaku asked out of concern, "I know it was despicable of what happened in Shinjuku but still, Clovis was your—"

"He was my brother but sad?" Lelouch interjected and he looked at Suzaku, "Why should I be sad about someone who had no regard to lives of innocent people even if he was my brother that I used to be close to."

"Lelouch…"

"What my brother did was heinous and he deserved what happened to him. You may think that it's cold of me but I won't ignore the deaths that occurred for no reason," Lelouch looked away from Suzaku, "if it hadn't been for the resistance faction that helped and protected me as well, I wouldn't have gotten out of Shinjuku alive, that's a fact."

"Lelouch," Suzaku spoke surprised.

Suzaku recalled when he met Zero and when Zero mentioned Lelouch and wondered what Lelouch thought when he saw the broadcast. Suzaku decided to direct to change the subject.

"Well, um anyway Lelouch, I'm glad you're okay," Suzaku said.

"Yeah, I'm glad you're okay as well," Lelouch replied.

"And your name, do I call you Lelouch?" Suzaku asked.

"The record counts the identities of myself and Nunnally as among the dead, we go by Lelouch and Nunnally Lamperouge."

"Nunnally…"

"Lelouch smiled, "Nunnally's been worried about you, I'm sure she would be overjoyed to see you."

Suzaku smiled, "I'm sure she would. I would like to see Nunnally again."

"So I can pretty much guess what happened in your court martial but how come you enrolled in this school?"

"I'm just as surprised as you. Who would have thought that we been in the same class?" Suzaku paused a bit, "The truth is that someone arranged for me to be here. She said that a 17-year-old should have the joy of being in school."

"It was my sister, Euphemia, wasn't it?"

Suzaku looked at Lelouch a bit surprised and then he smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, it was her," Suzaku said, "it was quite surprising of how I met her."

Lelouch smiled, "Yeah that definitely sounds like Euphie."

**Art Gallery**

Euphie was looking at all the paintings on the wall and a curator of the art gallery stood by as the third princess was looking at all the paintings. Euphie saw one painting in particular and it was a portrait of Marianne vi Britannia with her two children, Lelouch and Nunnally vi Britannia from when they were children.

"Clovis painted all of them?" Euphie asked the curator.

"Yes Your Highness," The curator answered.

Euphie touched the painting and smiled, "Such gentle colors, typical of my brother," Euphie then had a sad expression, "and yet…"

Euphie remembered when she went to Shinjuku with Suzaku yesterday and saw the memorial of all the people killed there and she felt depressed.

"_Clovis, how could you be so cruel?_" Euphie asked in her head, "_You're gentle with a brush and yet you're cruel to those who are powerless_," Euphie shook her head, "_the way things goes, it needs to change. People shouldn't be killed on the convenient whims of others regardless who they are._"

**G-1 Base**

Staff officers were looking at the monitor and had pinpointed the location of the resistance faction known as the Blood of the Samurai.

"We've successfully identified the guerillas," One of the staff officers said.

"Right, determine the location of their hideout," Darlton ordered, "and get the Intel to the Viceroy!"

"Yes, my lord!"

**Hideout of the Blood of the Samurai**

Britannian forces were fighting against the Blood of the Samurai at their mountain base. Cornelia in her Gloucester attacked from the rear and the turret gunmen were surprised to see the Britannian knightmare.

"Is that Cornelia?" One of the turret gunmen asked.

"Impossible, how did she…?" Another turret gunman said.

"Never mind that, fire, fire!"

They turned their attention to Cornelia and Cornelia was able to dodge and counter their attack.

"Relics of a forgotten age," Cornelia commented.

Cornelia shot her Slash Harkens at the turrets and destroyed them and then was able to dodge the bullets and mowed them. Afterwards, Cornelia contacted Darlton.

"Darlton, in here correct?" Cornelia asked.

"Yes my lady," Darlton responded, "what about you? Do you require our assistance?"

"No need, not for this level of resistance."

"Very well."

Cornelia moved inside the base and she entered in the inner sanctum of the hideout where she was confronted by the remaining members.

"Surrender at once you feeble minded Elevens!" Cornelia roared.

"It's Cornelia," One of the members of the Blood of the Samurai said, "take her down!"

"Down with Britannia!" The other members roared.

They began shooting Cornelia's Gloucester and in which had no effect and Cornelia simply looked around looking for any sign of Zero.

"Hmm, it doesn't look like Zero is actually here," Cornelia said, "hmm, killing them one by one wouldn't settle anything," Cornelia narrowed her eyes, "so be it. You can all die here like the vermin you are!"

Cornelia shot her knightmare's machine gun killing all the opposing faction members.

**Ashford Academy**

In Lelouch and Nunnally's residence, Lelouch was sitting waiting for his sister with a smile. The door opened and Nunnally arrived back with Sayoko with her.

"Lelouch, I'm back," Nunnally said with a smile.

"Ah, welcome back Nunnally," Lelouch said with a smile, "and you too Sayoko."

"It's good to be back," Sayoko replied with a smile.

"I have a surprise for you Nunnally," Lelouch said as he stood up.

"Huh, a surprise for me?" Nunnally replied curious.

"You'll like it, now first I need you to close your eyes."

"My eyes? Well, okay."

Nunnally closed her eyes and he signaled Sayoko to be quiet for a moment and he signaled someone to come in and it was Suzaku. Suzaku saw Nunnally and he smiled as Nunnally still had her eyes closed.

"Okay Nunnally, you can open your eyes," Lelouch said.

Nunnally opened her eyes and her eyes widened to as she saw someone she recognized and it was someone she hadn't seen in seven years.

"Is it really you?" Nunnally asked surprised to see Suzaku.

"Hi Nunnally," Suzaku said warmly with a kind smile, "it's been a long time."

"Suzaku…" Nunnally spoke.

Nunnally was taking it in and then she began to tear up as she went and hugged Suzaku. Suzaku was surprised but smiled at the gesture.

"It's really good to see you again Nunnally," Suzaku said happily.

Nunnally released Suzaku and smiled at him with tears, "I'm so happy to see you again Suzaku. I was worried, I was worried when Lelouch told me what happened but I'm glad, I'm glad that you made it through okay.

Lelouch smiled as Suzaku and Nunnally were talking to each other and then the door opened and Rai and Kallen arrived.

"Hi Lelouch and Nunnally," Rai said.

"We're here," Kallen said.

Kallen and Rai were surprised to see Suzaku and Suzaku was surprised to see Rai again.

"Rai…" Suzaku spoke.

Rai smiled, "Nice to see you Suzaku."

"Wait, do you know each other Rai?" Kallen asked and then she looked at Lelouch and Nunnally.

"Yeah, I actually met him yesterday in Shinjuku."

"What were you doing in Shinjuku?" Kallen asked raising an eyebrow.

"I went there to pray for all the people killed there," Rai answered in a sympathetic gesture.

"Oh…"

"Suzaku and one other person with him were there doing the same thing."

"Oh that's right, you told us about that," Nunnally said and then looked at Suzaku, "thank you doing that Suzaku."

"There's no need to thank me," Suzaku assured but was sad, "if I had known the truth of what was really going on…"

"It's not your fault," Lelouch assured.

"Um…" Kallen spoke.

"Oh sorry Kallen," Lelouch said and then he looked at Suzaku, "Suzaku, this is Kallen Stadtfeld, she's an old friend of ours and of course, you already know Rai."

Nunnally walked and stood next to Sayoko, "This is Sayoko Shinozaki."

Sayoko gave a small bow to Suzaku, "It's a pleasure to meet you Suzaku Kururugi, Master Lelouch and Lady Nunnally have told me about you."

"Oh, thank you," Suzaku said as he gave a bow, "thank you for looking out for Lelouch and Nunnally."

"It's my pleasure."

"So you're Lelouch and Nunnally's old friend," Kallen said and then she nodded.

"Um, y-yes," Suzaku said although he was a bit nervous.

"Great, now that everyone is here, we can begin," Lelouch said with a smile.

Later on, Lelouch and Nunnally were having dinner with Suzaku, Kallen, and Rai and they were enjoying talking to each other. Sayoko had excused herself saying that she was going to take care of what she and Nunnally had discussed and Nunnally nodded thanking her and Sayoko left in silence.

"You won't be stopping by every day?" Lelouch asked, "Well it can't be helped."

"Yeah, I still have to do my work in the military so I can't stop by every day," Suzaku said.

"So you're still in the military," Nunnally replied.

"It's all right," Suzaku assured, "I've been assigned to the engineering unit so it's not as dangerous."

"_Piloting the Lancelot_," Lelouch, Nunnally, Rai, and Kallen said in their head simultaneously.

Suzaku noticed the way they were looking and wondered.

"Is something wrong?" Suzaku asked.

"Oh no, it's nothing," Lelouch assured.

"Yeah, we were just surprised that after everything that happened that you would be reassigned," Rai added.

"Yes," Kallen added with a nod, "that's right."

"Still to be in the engineering unit," Nunnally said, "that's quite a switch."

"Yeah, that is true," Suzaku said with a chuckle.

Lelouch and Nunnally stood up as they decided to brew up another pot of tea for their guests.

"Oh wait, I'll help," Suzaku said as he was about to stand up.

"Oh no, no, no," Nunnally said with a smile, "you just sit and relax."

"That's right," Lelouch said with a smile, "unlike seven years ago, you're our guest. So just stay seated and relax."

"Um, o-okay," Suzaku said with a smile and sat back down.

Lelouch and Nunnally went in the kitchen and they saw CC there with her arms crossed.

"CC, what are you doing here?" Lelouch asked, "We told you to either stay in Nunnally's room or at our base."

"That man there with Rai and Kallen now," CC said, "he was that soldier in Shinjuku. Is it really wise to have him here?"

"It's fine CC," Nunnally said, "Suzaku is our friend."

"You do know that he's the pilot of that white knightmare," CC raised her eyebrow, "Are two not bothered that he lied to you about that?"

"He didn't lie to us," Lelouch said, "he just didn't mention it, that's all. There is a difference and besides, if we mention it, it would cause unnecessary problem if it's known right now because Suzaku would then figure things out about us and we can't have that."

"Still, don't you think you two are being a bit…careless?"

"This coming from the woman who wandered around in campus with no thought of the consequence of being seen by someone outside our circle," Nunnally said, "do you really think you're the one who should on our case about being careless."

CC was taken back and then looked away.

**A Holding Cell**

Jeremiah was sitting in a cell strapped to a chair and he had his head down. Ever since Zero made his appearance, Jeremiah's credibility has been shattered. Jeremiah had spent seven years rising through the ranks and working to gain a reputation after his services as a guardsman in the Aries Villa ended and the masked individual known as Zero had managed to destroy everything that Jeremiah had worked for in one night. It was still depressing for him that Kewell and the others were attempting to take his life and it brought him shame that Suzaku Kururugi, the man he accused of being Clovis's killer, was the one who protected him. There was also the matter of Princess Euphemia had asked of Jeremiah when the two of them were alone.

**Flashback: Yesterday**

Jeremiah and Euphie were alone in the tunnel of the stadium.

"Ashford Academy?" Jeremiah asked.

"Yes, that school is run by Reuben K. Ashford who was an old friend and supporter to Lady Marianne," Euphie said.

"Oh yes, I do remember him," Jeremiah recalled, "he would be there when Prince Lelouch would be trained in a knightmare with Lady Marianne."

"Yes, I believe that Lelouch and Nunnally are indeed alive."

"Oh, you believe so as well," Jeremiah said happily.

"Yes, I know that Clovis believed that they were alive and he wanted to look for them."

"Yes, I always believe that Prince Lelouch would never allow himself and Princess Nunnally to be killed here, especially with the harsh training he received by two Knights of the Round and Lady Marianne herself as well."

"Jeremiah, if you're found not guilty of any wrongdoing, I will talk to my sister and have you go to Ashford Academy and speak with Reuben K. Ashford."

"…You believe that he's the key of to finding out the truth of Prince Lelouch and Princess Nunnally," Jeremiah deduced.

Euphie nodded, "Yes, I know it won't be easy and I know that you're receiving backlash for what happened but I want to give this a try."

Jeremiah kneeled before Euphie, "Princess Euphemia, I am unworthy for your confidence you have in me. I will do my best for what you are asking of me and I pray to see them again."

"I want you report directly to me and do not tell anyone else if what you find out, including my sister Cornelia."

Jeremiah was surprised and looked at Euphie, "Are you certain about that? I'm sure Princess Cornelia would like to know as well."

"That is true as my sister does care for Lelouch and Nunnally as well…but, I have my reason so Jeremiah and depending on the situation, I will decide if and when I'll tell my sister myself, can I count on you to do exactly as I ask?"

Jeremiah just looked at Euphie then he had his head down and nodded.

"I understand Your Highness, it will be done."

"Jeremiah, I really hope that what Zero said about you is false," Euphie said in a serious tone.

Jeremiah looked at Euphie and nodded, "I assure you it is."

"I sure hope so…I'm bothered that you would falsely accuse someone just to get what you wanted. I hope this wasn't something that you did regularly."

Jeremiah was silent and then looked away.

"Jeremiah…" Euphie said.

"It…it wasn't," Jeremiah said still looking away.

"I hope you're being honest with me and not doing something like what Clovis was doing."

**Flashback End**

Jeremiah was also hopeful that he would be able to get clues of the Lelouch and Nunnally and he also hoped that maybe that if they were alive, he would ask to protect them as his way to make up as he believes was his own failure to protect their mother, Marianne vi Britannia. But he was also concern as Jeremiah remembered the kind of person Lelouch was and he was worried that if Lelouch had seen the broadcast, then how he would react seeing Jeremiah, considering what Jeremiah was planning to do and what Zero had said. The cell was suddenly opened and Jeremiah looked up and saw a few Glaston Knights and he recognized the one in the center.

"You're getting out Jeremiah," Guilford said.

"Lord Guilford," Jeremiah said happy to see Cornelia's knight.

"It's been a long time since I last saw you Jeremiah."

"Yes, I'm happy to see you as well Lord Guilford. Since it's what you just said is the case, then it must mean that you understand, right? Surely you believe me."

"Yes, I believe you that you're not guilty of any treasonous act, as the court says anyway. However it doesn't change the fact that Zero got away and caused uproar and you people of the Purist Faction let it happen."

Jeremiah changed his expression of one worried.

"It seems that Princess Euphemia wants you to do something for her, is that right?"

"Y-Yes," Jeremiah said in a nod.

"Normally Princess Cornelia wouldn't allow incompetent fools like you to perform any sensitive tasks let alone for Princess Euphemia but Princess Euphemia was quite insistent and she begged her on your behalf when you were not found guilty and given that the fact that you're loyalty still lies to one that Princess Cornelia still holds high respect for even with her passing, she decided to make an exception with you."

"I see…"

"You will be allowed to do the task that Princess Euphemia has asked of you," Guilford narrowed his eyes, "however regardless, it won't change the situation you're in as of now."

Jeremiah had a sad expression as he was shaking, "And that would be?"

"Hmph, you've been demoted three ranks Jeremiah. Now regardless of your task for Princess Euphemia, you have two choices. First choice, you start over as a pilot and second choice is that you cultivate your own orange farm," Guilford said in a cold tone, "and I would highly recommend that you choose the latter."

Jeremiah was shaking and had his head down as he clenched his teeth.

"Zero," Jeremiah said with venom in his tone.

**Back in Ashford**

Lelouch and Nunnally were seeing Suzaku, Kallen, and Rai out.

"Come and visit us again Suzaku," Lelouch said, "we be happy to have you here."

"Yeah sure," Suzaku replied, "but…"

"Um, is something wrong Suzaku?" Nunnally asked out of concern.

Lelouch, Kallen, and Rai were concerned as well.

"Lelouch, Nunnally, Rai, and Kallen, I really appreciate you all for making me feel welcomed but I think it would be best if we didn't hang out or at least you guys are not seen with me."

They were shocked in what Suzaku was saying.

"Suzaku, what the hell are you saying?" Lelouch said.

"That's horrible," Nunnally said upset, "why would you say something so horrible?"

"Wait, just think about it," Suzaku said, "how do you think it would look, that Britannians being friendly with an Eleven."

"That's just stupid," Rai said, "who cares how it would look?"

"If it happens, it would look bad on you and you could be harassed for it."

"So what?" Lelouch said, "Why should we waste our energy worrying about what others might say?"

"That's right and I can't believe you just degraded yourself by referring yourself as an Eleven," Nunnally said.

"It's just how it is," Suzaku said, "this is for your sakes."

Kallen just stayed in silent.

"I refuse," Lelouch said, "I refuse to go along with your suggestion."

"I refuse as well," Nunnally said.

"So do I," Rai said.

Suzaku was shocked, "Wait a minute…"

"No one gets to decide who we should be friends with," Lelouch said.

"It will lead to problems to you guys if they know that I'm friends with you. I can handle the glares and resentments towards me but I can't handle that if the same happens to you."

"We can handle ourselves Suzaku," Nunnally said, "I refuse to go along with what you're suggesting just because it might 'cause trouble for us'."

Suzaku couldn't believe what he was hearing and he was seeing that none of them were going to back down. He was flattered and happy but he didn't want them to suffer simply because they were friends with him.

"Suzaku, when I see tomorrow morning, I will say good morning to you," Lelouch said, "I hope you greet back in saying good morning as well otherwise I'm going to feel insulted."

"Lelouch," Suzaku then looked at Kallen, "Kallen, you…what do you think?"

"If you don't want to talk with me, that's your decision," Kallen said, "what Lelouch, Nunnally, and Rai does is their decision."

"But can't you just…"

"It's not my place to tell them what they should do."

"Thank you for your understanding Kallen," Lelouch said.

Kallen nodded, "I know you well enough to know how you feel about things."

"Oh, so you do understand us," Nunnally said with a smile.

"Yeah," Kallen said with a smile.

Lelouch looked at Suzaku, "So there you go Suzaku, I'm not going to pretend."

"I refuse as well," Nunnally said.

"That goes for me as well," Rai said.

Suzaku tried to convince them otherwise but his reasons were getting rejected and then he just stopped trying.

"All right, I'll see you around," Suzaku said giving in.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow morning," Lelouch said.

"Thanks for seeing us Suzaku," Nunnally said, "I really hope you come by to visit us here again."

Suzaku smiled, "Yeah, sure."

Suzaku left and the other four looked on as Suzaku left.

"It'll be fine, right Lelouch?" Nunnally asked.

"Of course it will," Lelouch responded.

CC was looking at from the window and seeing Suzaku leaving and then she saw Lelouch and Nunnally discussing their plans with Kallen and Rai and then they both left as well.

**The next day**

Students in class were having various conversations with each other. Lelouch and Rai were having a friendly conversation with Rivalz and Suzaku was walking almost near the entrance of the classroom.

"Good morning Suzaku," Lelouch said.

"Morning Suzaku," Rai said.

Suzaku and Rivalz were surprised at Lelouch and Rai.

"Hmm, is something wrong?" Lelouch asked.

"Uh…um…" Suzaku spoke confused, "n-no…um, g-good morning."

Lelouch and Rai smiled and Suzaku just went in the classroom where he was getting stares from the other students and most of them were shocked that Lelouch and Rai greeted Suzaku.

"Hey, did you hear that?" A female student said.

"What the hell are Lamperouge and Winston doing greeting that Eleven?" A resentful male student said.

"I never thought that Lelouch and Rai would even talk to him," Another female student said.

Nina was sitting in her seat and was shocked.

"Why?" Nina asked in a low tone, "Why would Lelouch and Rai talk to that Eleven?"

"I guess Lulu and Rai don't think he's a scary person," Shirley said as she stood next to Nina.

"But he's an Eleven. I wonder if they're actually friends with him."

"Maybe they are."

"But why? Why would they be friends with an Eleven?"

"Nina," Shirley looked at Nina with concern.

Rivalz was still surprised in what he saw.

"You two are certainly friendly with the new guy."

"Of course, he's our friend," Lelouch said.

"Wait, what?" Rivalz responded surprised.

The teacher arrived and called for all students to sit in their seats so that class could start. In the corner of the class, two male students were glaring at Suzaku and Rai and it was the two who were in Shinjuku Gene and Martin. They decided that they were going to make it very clear to Suzaku that he was not welcomed. What they didn't realize that Rai was glancing at them and glaring at them. Later on in the male locker room, Gene and Martin broke into Suzaku's locker. Gene was holding Suzaku's shirt while Martin shook a bottle of spray paint and they were grinning.

"You mind telling what the hell you two are doing?" Rai asked.

Martin and Gene were surprised and they looked and saw Rai leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Winston," Gene said.

"You do know that the school is very strict about vandalism," Rai uncrossed his arms and walked towards the two students, "things will just be bad for you if it's known and I'm sure the faculty won't excuse you just because the property belongs to a Japanese person."

"Not Japanese, Eleven," Martin said, "they're beaten dogs."

"Anyway, how you two stop what you're doing?"

Gene and Martin clenched their teeth with anger.

"You damn Eleven sympathizer," Gene said angrily and then pointed, "you shouldn't be so friendly with that Eleven unless you want to bad things to happen to you."

Rai grabbed Gene by his collar and the pushed him against the wall and Rai was giving Gene a death glare and Martin was shocked.

"Watch your mouth Gene," Rai said in a dark tone, "don't think you can get away with threatening me."

Gene was shaking when Rai was still glaring at him.

Meanwhile Lelouch was at the stairway looking out of the window and Kallen was with him. Kallen had just informed him what Naoto had informed her and it was regarding the Blood of the Samurai.

"I see," Lelouch said, "so the Blood of the Samurai have been wiped out."

"Yes," Kallen said, "it hasn't reached the news yet but it seems that Cornelia had them decimated."

"Any survivors?"

"No, unfortunately."

"And they were the second largest group in Japan…damn, Cornelia is going after every known resistance faction."

"It could be a matter of time before she gets to us."

"I won't let that happen," Lelouch paused a bit, "I heard Naoto has a friend in the Yamato Alliance, how's that going?"

"My brother is still trying to convince his friend and his group."

"I see, I hope he's successful."

"Lelouch…"

"Don't worry Kallen," Lelouch looked at Kallen, "we'll strike at the right moment."

"Yes, I know."

Meanwhile Nina was in the Student Council Room working on something on the computer. The door opened and Nunnally entered.

"Hi Nina," Nunnally greeted.

Nina flinched and looked and saw Nunnally and then she relaxed.

"Oh Nunnally, it's you," Nina said.

"Yeah…is something wrong?"

"Um, well…yesterday we got a new student in our class."

"Oh, you mean Suzaku?"

Nina was surprised and looked at Nunnally, "You know?"

"Of course I do, my brother told me."

Nina was looked at her front and wrapped her arms around herself, "He's an Eleven."

Nunnally frowned when Nina used that word.

"Not only that," Nina continued being frightened, "Lelouch and Rai were actually talking to him, being friendly with him."

"Oh, is that all?"

Nina was shocked again and looked at Nunnally, "What do you mean is that all? He's an Eleven and Rai and your brother were being friendly with him," Nina paused a bit, "Nunnally, is it possible that they're actually friends with him?"

"Of course they are," Nunnally said, "in fact, he's my friend as well."

Nina couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Nunnally, how could you and your brother be friends with him?"Nina asked in shocked, "He's an Eleven."

"Your point being?"

"My point being?" Nina said shocked, "N-Nunnally, don't you see what the problem is?"

"No, I don't see what the problem is."

Nina couldn't believe what she was hearing and then she just stared her computer screen and was still feeling very frightened.

"How…how could you be friends with an Eleven?" Nina asked.

"Suzaku has been our friends for seven years."

Nina shook her head and refused to look at Nunnally, "I don't understand you at all."

"Of course you don't and that's unfortunate."

Nina clenched her fists on the table. Later on in Lelouch and Nunnally's residence, Pizza Hut delivery guy arrived with a box of pizza. He was about to knock on the door when the door was already opened and CC appeared.

"Oh, hello," The pizza delivery guy greeted, "One pizza for you."

"Finally," CC said as she took the pizza and handed the delivery guy the money.

What neither of them noticed was that a stray cat was walking in the building and it was the same stray cat that Euphie and Suzaku picked up days before.

"Thank you for your patronage," The delivery guy smiled, "Have a nice day."

The pizza delivery guy left and CC closed the door. Lelouch was in his room putting his Zero outfit away in his case. CC arrived with the box of pizza and the cat wandered in without being noticed.

"Oh, you're putting your outfit away?" CC asked.

Lelouch looked up seeing CC and nodded and went back to doing just that.

"I need to," Lelouch replied, "unlike my Geass, this is physical evidence."

"Right…"

"Lelouch, are you here?" Nunnally called out.

"In my room Nunnally," Lelouch replied.

Nunnally showed up near the door, "Lelouch, I made some green tea, would you like a cup?"

"Oh sure," Lelouch smiled at his sister, "thank you Nunnally."

"Hmhm," Nunnally looked at the box of pizza, "oh pizza's here."

"Yes," CC said, "now finally I can—"

CC cut herself off when Nunnally opened the box and took a slice for herself and CC just stared at Nunnally as she was eating the slice of pizza.

"Nunnally," CC said.

"Hmm?" Nunnally looked at CC.

"You just took a slice," CC said with a frown.

"Yes, is there a problem?"

"Actually yes, there is. This pizza was meant for me only."

"Oh, I wondered how you assumed that. Besides, it's my money that paid for this pizza," Nunnally said as she took another slice, "I'll pour you a cup Lelouch. CC, would you like green tea?"

"No thanks."

"Okay but you're missing out."

Nunnally left to go to the kitchen and CC frowned and looked at Lelouch.

"Lelouch, Nunnally took two slices from me," CC complained.

"Now now CC," Lelouch said as he stood up, "what's four slices of pizza taken anyway?"

"Nunnally only took two."

Lelouch took two slices of pizza for himself and took a bite of one of them and CC just looked at Lelouch shocked at his action.

"Pizza's is good to have at this time," Lelouch said with glee as he left to join his sister.

CC just looked at Lelouch and frowned again. Lelouch's case was suddenly knocked over and CC was shocked and she turned to see the case knocked over and was confused in what had happened. CC once again didn't notice that the cat was walking by and had Lelouch's Zero mask on his head. Meanwhile, Lelouch and Nunnally were in their table having their sips of their green tea and they were talking to each other about Suzaku.

"So Nina complained to you about me and Rai being friends with Suzaku," Lelouch said.

"Yes although I'm sure that it doesn't surprise you," Nunnally replied.

"No, and of course it's not just her. We've gotten stares from other people. They just can't imagine of us being friends with a Japanese person."

"It's the way they were taught."

"Yeah."

"Lelouch, isn't there anything we can do to make it easier for Suzaku, even a little?"

"I…" Lelouch frowned, "I don't know…I'm sure there is, I just have to figure it out," Lelouch thought of something, "maybe…hmm…"

"Lelouch?"

"Meow!"

Lelouch and Nunnally were shocked when they heard the meow.

"Is that a cat?" Nunnally asked.

"How'd a cat get in here?" Lelouch asked.

Lelouch and Nunnally looked and they saw the cat and were shocked when they saw the Zero mask on the cat's head as the cat stared at the Lamperouge siblings and they both screeched, as they were mortified.

"What the hell?" Lelouch spoke shocked.

The cat left in a hurry.

"No, stop!" Lelouch demanded, "Give that back!"

Lelouch went to chase after the cat.

Nunnally was still in shocked, "Are you kidding me, a cat of all things?"

The cat leaped out from the window and on the balcony and then leaped on the ground. Lelouch leaped from the window and landed on his feet on the ground.

"No way in hell," Lelouch said, "no way in hell that am I going to get exposed by a freaking cat! Dammit!"

Lelouch ran after the cat and was seen chasing the cat by Alice and was she was surprised.

"Huh, Lelouch?" Alice said surprised, "Why is Lelouch chasing a cat?"

CC was watching Lelouch chase the cat from the window.

"That wasn't my fault, was it?" CC asked herself as she raised an eyebrow and was unsure.

CC just took a bite of pizza and was still unsure.

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: The cat chase that involves the student body of Ashford Academy much to the horror to Lelouch and his inner circle.**


	12. Cat Chase

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Code Geass.

**Cat Chase**

Nunnally opened the door with the intent to help Lelouch but she was surprised to find Milly, Rivalz, and Nina just outside near the entrance and Milly was about to knock.

"Oh Nunnally," Milly said.

"Milly, Rivalz," Nunnally and then she looked at Nina and frowned, "Nina."

Nina looked away.

"Um, what brings you all here?" Nunnally asked.

"Well there was something we needed to talk to Lelouch about," Rivalz said, "is he here?"

"Um, no actually," Nunnally said.

"Oh, where is he?" Milly asked.

"Uh well…" Nunnally shifts her eyes very nervously.

"If you're looking for Lelouch, I saw him chasing a cat," Alice said.

The others were surprised and they turned to see Alice.

"You saw Lelouch chasing a cat?" Rivalz asked.

"Yeah, he looked desperate and I noticed the cat had something although I didn't really see closely to see what it was."

"_Oh no_," Nunnally said worried.

Milly looked over to Nunnally, "Nunnally, do you know what Alice is talking about?"

"Uh, n-no," Nunnally denied, "no clue."

Milly had a Cheshire-like smile, "Really?"

"Don't smile Milly, it's nothing really," Nunnally insisted.

"So you say but I think it is. Well don't you worry Nunnally. We'll help you get that cat."

"That's not necessary," Nunnally desperately said, "please!"

"Now, now, no need to be shy. It's only natural to help out. After all, we're friends and if one member of the Student Council is trouble, then it's the duty of the other members to help out."

"You know, that would be touching if it wasn't the fact that you have your own ulterior motive in this," Nunnally replied.

Milly acted like she was hurt, "Me? An ulterior motive? Nunnally, I'm hurt that you would say that."

Nunnally sighed at what Milly was saying.

"Anyway Nunnally, not to worry," Milly said with a grin, "we'll get the help of the student body to catch this cat."

Nunnally was mortified and looked at Milly, "I knew it! Milly, I'm asking to not do it. That's not necessary!"

"Rivalz, Nina, let's go," Milly said with enthusiasm.

"Sure!" Rivalz said with excitement.

"O-Okay," Nina said with a nod.

"Milly!" Nunnally called.

Milly, Rivalz, and Nina left in a hurry and Nunnally just started at them and couldn't believe what was happening.

"Um, Nunnally?" Alice spoke.

"Hmm?" Nunnally responded looking at Alice.

"I did something that I shouldn't have, didn't I?" Alice asked looking at Nunnally with regret.

Nunnally just looked at her best friend and just shook her head.

"You're not to blame for this," Nunnally assured.

Meanwhile, Lelouch was still running chasing the cat that had his Zero mask on and Lelouch was cursing his luck of a cat that had his mask of all things. The cat hopped up to get to the roof and Lelouch clenched his teeth as he hopped and held on the pole and climbed up to get to the roof and he was able to cut off the cat's path, surprising the feline.

"All right you damn cat," Lelouch said, "give it back."

The cat hissed at Lelouch in response and Lelouch got annoyed.

"Don't hiss at me you damn thieving cat!" Lelouch responded.

The cat went to the side and jumped off the roof and Lelouch quickly followed and continued on with the chase.

"Dammit, how can I be so careless?" Lelouch cursed angrily, "Maybe if I ask Kallen or Rai…it'd be easier for me if I get Sayoko's help but she doing something very important for herself and it wouldn't be right for me to drag her out of it. Maybe Naoto and Ohgi…but it may lead to trouble for them as well. Dammit!" Lelouch ran faster after the cat, "Give that back!"

The cat went to the side of a building and Lelouch went to the other way. The cat went to an area and then was surprised as Lelouch appeared. Lelouch launched himself and grabbed the cat and the cat struggled.

"Calm down!" Lelouch demanded trying to keep hold on the cat, "I'll let you go in a moment!"

The cat hissed angrily and the turned and scratched Lelouch in the face causing Lelouch to yell in pain and releasing the cat as the cat ran off again. Lelouch was shaking as the claw marks appeared on Lelouch's face and Lelouch was angry and felt humiliated.

"What a disgrace," Lelouch said as he was still shaking in anger, "I'm going to make that cat pay for what he did to me!"

Lelouch got up and continued with his chase. The cat entered a building where students were having conversations with each other and none noticed the cat walking in. The cat kept walking and was noticed by two female students when the cat stopped and scratching trying to get the mask of him.

"Huh, what's with that cat?" One of the female students asked.

"Wait, isn't that the mask Zero wears?" The second female student asked, "What's it doing here?"

"No way, here?"

Lelouch showed up and noticed what had just happened and he turned to the two female students.

"You two saw it," Lelouch deduced and then he activated his Geass, "Forget what you saw."

The Geass took control of the two girls as they complied to forget what they saw. Lelouch nodded and continued his chase.

"This is Milly Ashford, your student council president," Milly spoke on the school's PA system, "Cat Hunting Time!"

Lelouch was surprised when he heard that and wondered what Milly was up to. In one of the classrooms, Suzaku had just heard it as well when he was reading a book and wondered what was going on. Outside, Rai was sitting by the trunk of a tree and wondered what was going.

**Ashford's PA Room**

Rivalz and Nina were with her in the room.

"Capture the cat that is running loose in on campus!" Milly announced, "Club activities are suspended for the time being. Participating clubs will get priority on their budgets!" Milly continued and then she was in glee, "And whoever captured the cat gets a super special prize! A kiss from a member of the Student Council!"

**Ashford's Swimming Pool**

Shirley was on the high dive and when she heard what was just announced, she was shocked and surprising was losing her footing and she fell in the pool.

**Somewhere at Ashford's Campus**

Kallen was walking and when she heard the announcement, she was shocked.

"The Student Coun—" Kallen spoke and then realized, "Wait, me as well?!"

"Exactly!" The male students that came out of the bushes said surprising Kallen.

Kallen was mortified.

"You're also part of the Student Council," One of the male students said.

"Her Ladyship's lips…" Another male student said with glee.

"It's not going to be some peck on the lips, is it?" A third boy asked.

"Just getting one would be fine as well," A fourth student said happily.

"Wait, I bet we can choose where we get kissed, so…"

The boys were thinking about it and then they looked back at Kallen and Kallen herself just blinked and was dumbfounded.

"_What the hell…?_" Kallen said in her head.

The boys raised their fists in the air screaming 'All right' and they ran to find the cat with excitement.

"No, stop!" Kallen screamed, "It will be my first!"

Kallen ran off. Elsewhere on campus, some of the girls heard the prize for catching the cat.

"The Student Council members," One of the girls said, "then does that mean Lelouch?"

Most of the girls blushed and were excited with the prospect of getting a kiss from Lelouch.

"Well, I wouldn't mind getting a kiss from Rai," Another girl said.

Some of them nodded with agreement.

"It is true that Rai is not bad looking," Another girl said.

"Actually I'd like one from Milly," A dark haired girl said.

The rest of the girls looked at her and gave her the look.

"Don't just come out like that here," Another girl said.

The dark haired girl huffed in response not regretting what she said. Many club members of various clubs were ready to find and capture the cat and they began their search.

"One more thing," Milly said over the PA system, "when you catch the cat, bring whatever it has over to me, me, me, Milly Ashford!"

Lelouch was in hall and he was shocked and upset in what he was hearing.

"Dammit Milly!" Lelouch spoke as he was still giving chase, "Stay out of my business!"

Lelouch's cell phone and he picked it up and it was Nunnally.

"Lelouch," Nunnally spoke.

"Nunnally?" Lelouch responded.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't able to deter Milly away."

"It's not your fault," Lelouch assured, "it's how Milly operates besides, it's my fault for being careless."

"I'll meet you to help you get the cat, I'll make sure that you're not exposed."

"Thank you Nunnally, I really appreciate it."

Meanwhile Kallen was running in the hall upset with what was going on and cursing about people being offered as prizes and she ranted of why she hated Britannians. Kallen stopped and went in her invalid persona when she saw two students walking by. When they were out of sight, she dropped the façade and continued running annoyed that she had to keep up appearances.

"Dammit, where's Lelouch?" Kallen asked, "It would be easier if he was around."

Kallen ran and as she got to a corner, she bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Kallen said and then she was surprised to see it was Shirley in her swimsuit and wearing her shoes, "Shirley? Why are…?"

"Because they're going to make us kiss someone," Shirley said panicking.

Kallen just looked at Shirley and then nodded, "Right."

Lelouch met up with someone and it was Rai and Lelouch explained what had happened.

"A stray cat has your mask?" Rai said in shock.

Lelouch nodded as he frowned, "Somehow the cat got in the residence and made off with my mask."

"Well we definitely can't have that."

"Nunnally will meet with us soon, whatever it takes, we can't let anyone else get the cat and my mask."

"Yeah, not to mention, it would be the worse humiliation to be exposed by a cat."

"Don't remind me," Lelouch said with a sigh.

"Right…by the way Lelouch, what happened to your face? Are those…scratches?"

"Yeah, damn cat scratched me when had him and tried to get the mask off, I swear…anyway Rai, let's move."

"Right," Rai said with a nod.

Lelouch and Rai ran to another direction and then they saw Nunnally and met up with her. Meanwhile, Alice was running looking for the cat as well.

"It's my fault," Alice said with sadness, "if I hadn't said anything, this wouldn't have happened. I've caused Nunnally and her brother grief. Whatever happens, I have to get that cat and take whatever it was that the cat has...whatever it is and no matter what, I won't bring it to Milly."

Alice continued looking for the cat. Outside the campus, there was a trailer that was carrying the Lancelot inside and Lloyd and Cecile looked on at Ashford Academy hearing what was going on.

"What a laid back school," Cecile commented, "even with everything that happened with Prince Clovis…" Cecile had a worried expression, "I wonder if Suzaku will be all right."

"Never mind that…" Lloyd said, "the university here…"

"Oh, I've made arrangements with them."

"I see but still they didn't have to kick out everything to do with Lancelot, did they?" Lloyd complained.

"I know. I know they didn't want any Numbers but still…"

Meanwhile Milly and Rivalz rush outside and they get on Rivalz's motorbike and Rivalz put his helmet on.

"Okay Rivalz, let's move out!" Milly commanded.

"Say Prez, do we get the prize if a member of the Student Council catches the cat?" Rivalz asked.

Milly just looked at Rivalz and then put on the helmet, "A kiss? Yes, of course."

"I see," Rivalz said then he got motivated, "Once in a while, I can show how serious I am."

Rivalz revved up the motorbike and drove off with a teacher yelling from the window at Rivalz for riding his motorbike on campus.

Meanwhile, within one of the buildings, the cat went under the small table near the stairs and Shirley and Kallen were there and were ready to capture the cat.

"Okay, this will keep our kisses safe," Kallen said and then she looked at Shirley, "Shirley, you cover the rear."

"Um, okay," Shirley responded with a nod.

Kallen was ready to start and then Shirley thought of something that was a concern for her.

"Hey Kallen," Shirley spoke.

Kallen stopped and looked at Shirley, "Huh, what is it?"

"Look, the right to kiss…who would you give it to? Is there someone in particular that you want to kiss?"

Kallen was shocked, "Are you serious?"

"I am…I mean, it's not Lulu, is it?"

"Are you seriously asking me that right now?" Kallen replied annoyed at the timing that Shirley would ask her as such.

"I…I just want to know, I mean you two do look like that you're…well, close."

Shirley said the last part with a blush and she looked away from Kallen's gaze.

"You do realize that I've known Lelouch and Nunnally for seven years…" Kallen reminded.

"I know that but what if you two are going with the childhood route of the romance?"

"W-What? Shirley, childhood route…what on earth are you talking about?"

"Um, well um, you see…"

The cat ran off without Kallen and Shirley noticing. Later on, the cat was ran out the window of the second floor and was on the roof again going on the path to one building to the next and the cat was noticed by Suzaku.

"That cat…" Suzaku said surprised, "Is that…?"

Suzaku had a determined expression and ran to get to the cat. As Suzaku kept running, he was at the building with the bell on the roof and was surprised to see Lelouch, Nunnally, and Rai and they were surprised to see Suzaku.

"Suzaku," Nunnally said.

"Oh, are you three chasing the cat as well?" Suzaku asked.

"Yeah," Rai answered, "Wait, are you doing the same?"

"Yeah," Suzaku said with a smile, "it sounds like fun," Suzaku noticed something about Lelouch, "Lelouch, are those scratches?"

"Yeah," Lelouch answered bitterly and shaking with anger, "damn cat scratched me. I swear I'm going to hurt that damn cat."

"Lelouch, please calm down," Nunnally said trying to make sure her brother kept her cool.

They heard the cat meowing from the top of the building.

"Up there," Rai said.

"I'll get it," Suzaku said as he ran off.

"No Suzaku, go back, you don't need to do this," Lelouch said as he ran after Suzaku.

"But the Student Council president said to catch it."

"Doesn't mean that you should just blindly follow."

"But you're doing the same thing."

"I have my own reason and besides, I won't feel better until I get my hands on that damn cat."

Lelouch caught up to Suzaku and was running the same speed as Suzaku and Suzaku saw this.

"It's just like our training with Todoh-sensei," Suzaku said with a smile, "we're in the same pace now, but I've always beaten you in every race we've had."

"Could you not bring up ancient history," Lelouch complained.

"It was only seven years ago."

"Whatever!"

"It just like back in Shinjuku, you've kept up your training, haven't you?"

"Of course I have. I'd be disgracing Todoh-sensei if I didn't."

Nunnally and Rai were running behind Lelouch and Suzaku.

Outside, many students gathered and Rivalz and Milly arrived as so did Alice and Nina. Shirley and Kallen soon followed.

"Is it true that someone cornered the cat?" Milly asked with excitement, "Who spotted it?"

Shirley looked up and saw and she pointed, "Look, up there!"

The students looked up and they saw Suzaku and Lelouch climbing up to get to the where the bell was where the cat was hiding under it.

"It's okay," Suzaku said, "you don't need to be scared, we got you. You okay Lelouch?"

"I'm fine," Lelouch replied.

Nunnally popped her heads out of the window.

"Suzaku, please come back!" Nunnally pleaded.

"It's okay Nunnally, I'm fine, Lelouch and I can handle it."

"I really don't get it," Lelouch said.

"Huh, don't get what?" Suzaku looked at Lelouch confused.

"You were never one who went along with a crowd."

"Oh," Suzaku smiled, "that's true."

Nunnally started climbing up on the roof as well, "Lelouch! Suzaku!"

Lelouch and Suzaku looked back and saw Nunnally and were surprised.

"No Nunnally, stay back!" Lelouch said.

Nunnally continued and then she slipped from the roof as she was screaming.

"Nunnally!" Lelouch and Suzaku simultaneously spoke scared.

The other students were shocked and scared seeing Nunnally slipping from the roof. Suzaku and Lelouch went over and they both grabbed Nunnally's hands holding on tight while they both held onto something.

"Nunnally, are you okay?" Suzaku asked.

"Y-Yes," Nunnally said although she was scared with tears forming from her eyes.

"Don't worry Nunnally," Lelouch assured, "we got you."

Lelouch and Suzaku looked at each other and nodded.

"Nunnally!" Rai spoke as his head pop out of the window.

"Rai, help!" Lelouch pleaded.

"Okay!" Rai said as he began to do his part.

Nunnally saw the cat and saw that the cat got her brother's mask of him and Nunnally smiled and sighed of relief and she signaled her brother to look back and Lelouch did and saw the reason why her sister smiled and he sighed of relief as well. They saw someone's hand grabbing the mask and the person who grabbed the mask was CC as she showed her head to Lelouch and Nunnally much to their surprised and then they gave her expressions of being grateful for what CC did and CC nodded in silence and left without being seen by anyone else. At the ground, the other students were relieved when they saw Nunnally being helped back in the building when Rai was pulling Nunnally in and then Lelouch and Suzaku looked up to see the cat still at the same spot and they for the cat.

"Thank goodness Nunnally is okay," Milly said with relief.

"Yeah," Alice said with a strain voice as she almost broke down.

"I can't believe that Eleven is actually…" Nina said.

"So Lulu and Nunnally," Shirley said, "they really must be friends with him."

"Man, how come I didn't know about it," Rivalz said and then he sighed, "I feel so left out."

"I'm glad they're all okay," Kallen said.

Lelouch, Nunnally, Suzaku, and Rai came out of the tower and Nunnally was holding the cat.

"It's as I thought," Suzaku said as he looked at the cat, "it's the same cat from before."

"So this cat is the one that you and…" Nunnally said looking at Suzaku.

Suzaku nodded and Nunnally smiled.

"I see," Nunnally said as she looked over to the cat she was holding.

They looked and saw many students staring and were surprised with what they were seeing. Shirley looked around and then went up to Suzaku.

"Thank you for helping Nunnally," Shirley said happily.

Rivalz went up and smiled, "Yeah, way to go new guy!"

"Oh uh, it's no problem," Suzaku said.

"That cat was carrying something, wasn't it?" Milly said as she approached Suzaku.

"Well, it did have something on his head but I didn't really get a good look at it. It disappeared while I wasn't looking."

"So you didn't see it, the embarrassing secret."

"So that's what it was really about," Lelouch said giving Milly a dirty look.

Milly sighed, "I thought for sure that I would finally have something on you."

"Oh brother… are you ever going to stop?" Lelouch asked.

"Honestly Milly," Nunnally pouted while lightly scratching the cat which the cat enjoyed.

"Hmph, I thought I finally had something on you Lelouch," Milly said.

"You put us through this grief just to fulfill your own agenda," Kallen complained.

"Madam President…" Shirley spoke not pleased.

"I was sure that I would have had him this time," Milly said and that made Kallen and Shirley more upset.

"Whatever," Lelouch said waving it off.

"Oh Lulu, are you okay?" Shirley asked out of concern, "You have scratches on your face."

"Did that cat scratched you?" Kallen asked.

"Yeah," Lelouch answered glaring at the cat.

The cat hissed at Lelouch in response and Lelouch scoffed.

"Um excuse me," Alice said looking at Lelouch, Nunnally, and Suzaku, "Lelouch, Nunnally, would you by any chance already know the new student?"

Suzaku was shocked and looked away, "Uh n-no, actually—"

"He's our friend," Lelouch interjected.

"Yes, it is true," Nunnally said with a nod, "Suzaku is an old friend of ours."

"I also became Suzaku's friend yesterday," Rai admitted.

The other students were shocked and it had confirmed the guesses that some of the students had and it was a shocked to them that Rai and the Lamperouge siblings were friends with an Eleven.

"But he's an Eleven," Nina pointed out.

"That makes no difference to us Nina," Lelouch replied.

"Besides Suzaku helped me just as Lelouch did," Nunnally added, "if it wasn't for both of them, I would have fallen."

"I'm sure you would have been saved even if I wasn't there," Suzaku said.

Lelouch shook his head, "Regardless you were there and you helped me save my sister and for that, I'm grateful for you Suzaku."

Suzaku was shocked, "Lelouch…"

The cat meowed and Nunnally giggled.

"See, he agrees as well," Nunnally said as the continued to give the cat a light massage and cat purred.

Lelouch looked at Suzaku and had a thought and then turned to Milly.

"Milly," Lelouch said.

"Yes?" Milly responded.

"Would you allow Suzaku to become a member of the Student Council?" Lelouch asked.

Lelouch's suggestion surprised the others and Nunnally smiled thinking that it was a great idea.

"Me? In the Student Council?" Suzaku asked.

"Yes," Lelouch answered looking at Suzaku and then back to Milly, "As you know that every student is required to be in at least one club and of course…"

Lelouch looked at the others students and then back to Milly and Milly thought about it and smiled.

"I can't bring myself to refuse the Vice President," Milly said.

"So, it's a yes," Nunnally said happily and hugged the cat more.

"That's great," Rai said with a grin and then looked at Suzaku and placed his hand on his shoulder, "Welcome to the Student Council."

"All right!" Rivalz said with excitement, "This calls for a celebration as the cat has been captured and having a new guy in the Student Council."

"I'm Shirley," Shirley introduced herself happily, "It's nice to meet you, especially since you're Lelouch and Nunnally's old friend."

Suzaku nodded, "Thanks, it's nice to meet you Shirley."

"I'm Rivalz," Rivalz introduced himself with a smile.

"I'm Milly Ashford, the Student Council President," Milly introduced herself.

Suzaku and was thanking them for making him feel welcomed while Nina just stood there still shocked in what was happened and she honestly didn't like it, not one bit.

"By the way," Milly spoke, "who caught the cat?"

"Huh? Does that even matter?" Lelouch replied.

"Yes, it does so who caught the cat?" Milly looked at Suzaku, "Well?"

Suzaku pointed at Lelouch, "Lelouch did."

"Really?" Milly replied and then sighed, "Of course, that's why the thing you had is gone."

"Will you drop it already?" Lelouch replied annoyed.

"So Lelouch, how about it?"

"Huh, about what?"

"The kiss."

Lelouch flinched and looked away, "I don't care about that."

"Oh no, no, no, no, no," Milly said waving her index finger, "that won't do at all. I did say that the one who catches the cat gets a kiss…so Lelouch who do you want to get a kiss from?"

"Just drop it already, I don't care about that."

"You may have gotten what it was away from me but you're still going to accept your kiss, president's order Lelouch and I'm not going to drop until you get that kiss."

"Just let it go, I don't care about that…it…it doesn't matter away," Lelouch said looking away.

Shirley was nervous and blushed at the idea and Kallen just looked at the exchange between Lelouch and Milly with a sigh. Lelouch sighed and then he saw the cat meowing at him and Lelouch just looked at the cat and sighed again. Later on, there was a call for an assembly and all students and faculty were in the assembly hall and were watching the live broadcast of the Clovis's funeral from Pendragon, the capitol of the Holy Britannian Empire. Some of the members of the Imperial Family stood by the podium and gave eulogies of Clovis which included Clovis's mother, Gabrielle la Britannia who insisted that what was said about her son was not true and it was all lies that Zero made up to drag her son's name through the dirt. The live broadcast of the state funeral would close with one more person giving his address and the last person was Charles zi Britannia himself.

**Pendragon**

"Now," The announcer spoke, "His Imperial Majesty, the 98th Emperor, Charles zi Britannia."

The 98th Emperor himself walked stood by the podium and gripped it.

**Ashford Academy**

Lelouch and Nunnally watched their father with disdain as Charles started.

**Pendragon**

"All men are not created equal!" Charles said, "Some are born swifter of foot, some with greater beauty, some are born into poverty, and others born sick and feeble. Both in birth and upbringing in sheer scope of ability every human in inherently different."

**Ashford Academy**

"Yes, that is why people discriminate against one another which is why there is struggle, competition, and the unfaltering march of progress."

Rai just glared at the father of his two close friends while Alice looked at Charles with hatred.

"_To think, this man abandoned Nunnally and Lelouch_," Alice said in her head, "_and I still have to serve him and that bastard VV…damn immortal._"

**HiTV News Studio**

"Inequality is not wrong, equality is!" Charles declared.

While Diethard's colleagues was watching and listening to Charles's speech, Diethard himself was preoccupied watching the footage of Zero and he felt it was more worth watching.

**Military Base in the Tokyo Settlement**

"What of the EU which made equality a right?" Charles asked, "Rabble politics by a popularity contest."

Jeremiah and Villetta were watching and Jeremiah clenched his fist just looking and hearing the 98th Emperor.

**Naoto's Base**

"The Chinese Federation with its equal distribution and wealth, a nation of lazy dullards!"

Naoto frowned looking at Emperor Charles while Ohgi narrowed his eyes.

"Old pompous bastard," Naoto commented.

**A.S.E.E.C. Knightmare Hanger**

"But not our beloved Britannia, we fight, we compete, evolution is continuous!"

"Evolution, such a pretty little word," Lloyd commented.

**Pendragon**

"Britannia alone moves forward advancing steadily into the future," Charles continued, "even the death of my son Clovis, as foolish and utterly shameful he was and has caused, demonstrates Britannia's unswerving commitment to progress. We will fight on. We shall struggle, compete, plunder, and dominate and in the end the future will be ours!" Charles raised his fist in the air, "All Hail Britannia!"

"All Hail Britannia!" The masses in Pendragon said loudly and in unison, "All Hail Britannia! All Hail Britannia! All Hail Britannia! All Hail Britannia!"

**Ashford Academy**

The chanted continued and Suzaku frowned and clenched his fist. Lelouch and Nunnally glared at their father that appeared on the huge television who still had his fist in the air. In Lelouch's room, CC was still holding Lelouch's Zero mask and looked at the man that she was familiar with.

"There he is," CC said, "the enemy of Lelouch and Nunnally, well…"

CC then looked over and saw a second box of pizza. Earlier Lelouch and Nunnally ordered and gave CC another box of pizza for her as thanks for getting the Zero mask and being out of sight. CC opened the box, took a slice and ate the pizza.

**Somewhere in Okinawa**

Charles appeared on the screen and a man with short blue hair and green eyes looked on.

"Always looking for a chance to spew out how glorious your Britannia is," The man said, "that's just like you Charles."

The man turned off the television and looked at his right palm and it was marked with the Geass sigil, "I will see you soon Lelouch and Nunnally…and you as well CC."

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: The past in Pendragon starting with Lelouch watching his mother Marianne with excitement.**


	13. Past in Pendragon Part One

**Disclaimer: **I have no ownership of Code Geass.

**A/N:** The chapters that I had for A Different Rebellion in all in this chapter. Also there is something that I need to bring up and that is the review board. It is interesting that people would send me story idea, that pleasant, now whether I go for them is a different matter but however to the anon reviewer who has sent me story idea in the review sections, I can't accept that for one thing, when I get something in the review board, I want it that it's relevant to the fic itself and not for something different and it would not do me any good because with being an anon, I cannot give credit for the whatever idea you may give and that doesn't sit well with me so please no story ideas in the review section, if you want to give idea for a fic, PM me, that's the only way I'll even consider it. That is all and with that, on to the first part of this flashback chapter.

**Past in Pendragon Part One**

The state funeral for Clovis was over and students in Ashford Academy were exiting out of the assembly hall. Among the students, Lelouch, Nunnally, Kallen, and Rai were reminding themselves why they were fighting against Britannia when they saw the Emperor of Britannia while Alice was bitter seeing Charles and was willing to prepare herself to stop taking orders. Alice had intent to tell Nunnally and Lelouch the truth about herself and what she knew about them and their father and would be willing to prove that she is on their side. Meanwhile, Suzaku had frowned ever since he heard the emperor's speech and it was just a motivation to him to change Britannia from within and prove that someone like Suzaku could work their way up as it would make life for someone like him a bit easier and one of the things he had to do was pilot the Lancelot and be ready to fight and defeat Zero.

**Somewhere in Okinawa**

The tall man who had short blue hair and green eyes was wearing his all black clothes which was his shirt, pants, boots, gloves, and long trench coat and was leaving the small apartment.

"Jinta," A voice called.

The man named Jinta looked and saw an old man that was bald and wore glasses.

"Are you leaving?" The old man asked.

Jinta nodded, "Yes, it's time for me to go. I'll be heading for Tokyo," Jinta bowed, "thank you for letting me stay here."

Jinta turned around and then old man sighed.

"So, you really intend to fight Britannia," The old man said.

"Yes, you've seen how Britannia is, what they've done to us and other nations and besides, I'm being called by a friend to join Zero."

The old man sighed again, "Stay alive Jinta, stay alive."

Jinta looked at the old man and nodded and then left for his destination.

**Ashford Academy**

Jeremiah had just entered the campus of Ashford and he was looking around hoping that no one would see him. With his reputation damaged, he didn't want to deal with anyone seeing him and reminding him about Orange. Jeremiah was cleared and was found not guilty but he knew that it didn't stop people from making such accusation against him and Jeremiah was angry because he was reminded of the footage he saw and it showed him giving to Zero's request of letting Suzaku go and making sure no got near him and Zero. Jeremiah couldn't understand what had happened to him but he blamed Zero for all the misfortune that had happened to him and now the Purist Faction had lost credibility and most of the other members blamed Jeremiah for what happened. Jeremiah swore he would get Zero and make him pay and hoped that by doing so, he would clean away the disgrace on him. For now, Jeremiah headed to the building as he had made an appointment to see the principal of the school, Reuben K. Ashford. In the principal's office, Reuben was sitting on his chair looking out of the window and he had his thoughts. There was a knock on his door.

"Come in," Reuben said as he turned his chair.

The door opened and Jeremiah appeared.

"Ah, Jeremiah Gottwald, it's been a long time," Reuben greeted.

"Indeed it has Lord Ashford," Jeremiah said.

Jeremiah took a seat when Reuben signaled him to sit.

"Thank you for taking the time to see me," Jeremiah said.

"It's fine," Reuben said, "we haven't seen each other since Lady Marianne had died."

"Yes," Jeremiah said as he and Reuben both had sad expression.

Jeremiah cleared his throat, "Speaking of Lady Marianne, I came to ask of you about their highnesses."

"_Just as I thought_" Reuben said in his head, "_good thing that I've informed Lelouch, Nunnally, and Milly beforehand._"

"Lord Ashford, I was sent here by Princess Euphemia to ask of you about Prince Lelouch and Princess Nunnally."

Reuben had his hands together, "I see…"

"We believe that they are alive here in Area 11 and you may have the insight of their location."

Reuben sighed, "If I knew where they were, what would you do with that information?"

"I would inform Her Highness, Princess Euphemia," Jeremiah answered.

"And have them returned to Pendragon?"

"Um, well…"

"Lord Jeremiah, do you know what will happen if they were to be known and were to be forced to go back to Pendragon?"

"They would be protected," Jeremiah declared, "I would protect them so that what happened to Lady Marianne doesn't happen to her children."

Reuben sighed, "I understand what you're saying and I don't doubt your intentions but what about the Emperor himself?"

Jeremiah flinched when the 98th Emperor was mentioned.

"I understand what you're saying Lord Jeremiah and it does pleases me that you still have such loyalty for Lady Marianne and you desire to protect her children," Reuben continued but then had a sad expression, "but sadly, if the Emperor desires it, he could use them for whatever uses he has for them and no one, and I mean no one can really protect them from him…you know this is true."

Jeremiah had his head on the ground and knew what was said was true as in the end, the Emperor had the last say especially considering that the Emperor himself exiled Lelouch and Nunnally years ago.

"Will you please Lord Ashford," Jeremiah spoke, "tell me what you know about Prince Lelouch and Princess Nunnally? In fact, are they even here in this school? Please, I just want to know if they're okay, please Reuben."

Jeremiah had his head down when he was pleading and Reuben looked at Jeremiah and sighed. Outside the principal's office, Milly leaned against the wall and was hearing the conversation between her grandfather and Jeremiah Gottwald. Meanwhile in Lelouch and Nunnally's residence, CC was still eating the pizza and Lelouch and Nunnally had arrived back.

"We're back CC," Lelouch said.

"Welcome back you two," CC replied.

"Thanks," Nunnally said.

"Thanks for the second pizza."

"It was just our thanks for getting my mask," Lelouch said.

"Hmm, still it may have been my fault that the cat got in and made off with your mask in the first place."

"Don't worry about it," Nunnally said, "it's not like we noticed either."

"She's right so really, it's not your fault CC," Lelouch added.

"I see," CC said as she continued to eat her pizza.

"What came good out of this is that Suzaku is now part of the Student Council," Nunnally said with a smile.

"That's true, it won't make every cold stares and resentment towards Suzaku go away but it will make things a bit easier," Lelouch said.

"That's true, thanks for doing that Lelouch."

Lelouch shrugged with a smile, "It just came to me."

"Just remember, Suzaku works for the Britannian military," CC reminded, "therefore he stands against you in your path to defeat Britannia."

"We know CC," Nunnally said, "we didn't forget."

"Okay, just making sure."

CC and Nunnally continued to speak with each other and Lelouch looked out of the window thinking all they been through in the past.

**Area 11 Government Bureau**

Euphie was looking out of the window and was thinking about things. She had hoped that Jeremiah would be successful in what she asked him to do when she sent him to Ashford Academy and she thought about Lelouch and Nunnally, especially Lelouch and wondered how she would be if she saw him again, the brother she loved the most. Meanwhile, Cornelia was sitting at her desk going over the paperwork and she was not pleased. There were some issues that had reach to an unbearable problem when Clovis was in charged. Cornelia was reminded of what Clovis had done and when she looked over the paperwork, she saw that being involved in the illegal human experimentation was not the only problem that Clovis had caused and she saw them as the reason why resistance faction were still rampant in Area 11. Cornelia was sad to think that her younger brother was a fool and then she looked over the computer and was on the internet and she was reading the details of the Code R project that Clovis was involved him. Cornelia turned off the computer and sighed as she looked over out of the window and looked at the sky and she thought that things were easier in the past.

**Ashford Academy**

It was the evening and Milly was at the doorstep of Lelouch and Nunnally's residence. Milly took a deep breath and was about to knock when the door opened and Lelouch appeared.

"L-Lelouch," Milly spoke surprised.

"I figured you come Milly," Lelouch said, "come in."

"Thanks," Milly said as she let herself in.

Milly and Lelouch were in the hallway and Milly informed Lelouch what was going on.

"So Jeremiah did come here," Lelouch said.

"Yes, fortunately my grandfather didn't give him any indication of where you and Nunnally were," Milly responded.

"I will give my thanks to your grandfather."

"Yeah," Milly smiled, "Lelouch, about before when you caught the cat…"

Lelouch sighed, "Just drop it already."

"That won't do…besides, if you don't receive your prize, it'll make me look like a liar and Milly Ashford is no liar."

"I don't care for your prize, just leave it alone…you're not a liar if I refuse the prize."

Milly sighed and then smiled, "I guess it can't be helped."

Milly moved towards Lelouch and kissed Lelouch on the cheek and Lelouch was shocked at Milly's actions. Milly released her kiss and Lelouch was shocked and stood still.

"Since you wouldn't decide, I decided for you," Milly said as she blushed.

Lelouch was at a loss of words and didn't know what to say.

"I really thought I had something on you," Milly commented.

Lelouch frowned, "Again with this…"

"That way, I could use whatever it was to insure that you would no longer leave me out."

Lelouch was shocked, "What?"

Milly looked at Lelouch with a sad smile.

"I know you're annoyed in what I did and it could come in the form that you may think that I take pleasure in embarrassing you," Milly looked away, "but that's not at all, I just think that it's unfair."

"What do you mean?" Lelouch asked confused.

"You're doing something," Milly said looking at Lelouch, "something dangerous and Nunnally is a part of it as well."

Lelouch didn't say anything and just looked away and Milly sighed and gave Lelouch a hug.

"Milly…"

"I just want to be part in what you're doing Lelouch," Milly said as she held on to Lelouch, "please, don't leave me out."

Lelouch sighed and hugged back, "You know what we're doing is dangerous. I didn't want Nunnally to take part of it but it would be cruel of me to reject her after she tried and worked so hard and…I didn't want her to feel low about herself. Milly, I know what you're saying and I just want you to stay safe. You and your family cared and sheltered us and for that, Nunnally and I are grateful. We just don't want to cause any problems for you and your family."

Milly giggled, "Nunnally said the same thing."

"Well, it's the truth."

"Lelouch, I…um…"

"Yes?"

Milly opened her mouth but didn't say anything and then she released Lelouch and Lelouch released her and Milly shook her head.

"N-Never mind," Milly said, "don't worry about it."

Lelouch raised his eyebrow. Milly then waved said goodnight to Lelouch and Lelouch waved back happily and said the same. Milly was out of the building and leaving and Lelouch looked on seeing Milly leave. Lelouch sighed and then went back to the room where Nunnally, Sayoko, and CC were talking to each other. The three young women noticed Lelouch and greeted him and Lelouch smiled as he went in the room. Night had fallen in Area 11 that was formerly known as Japan and it was time for some people to reminisce about the past.

**Flashback: May 14, 2008 a.t.b, Pendragon**

It was in Pendragon, the capital of the Holy Britannian Empire. It was there that in area that was used for a knightmare battle that the young Britannian prince named Lelouch vi Britannia was watching a knightmare match. It was a match between his mother, Marianne vi Britannia, who was also known as Marianne the Flash and former Knight of Six and the man who was of the Knight of the Round as the Knight of One, Bismarck Waldstein. The eight-year-old prince was in awe as he was watching the fight. The match was amazing for him to watch and he kept his eyes glued on the match with excitement. He has been very inspired by his mother more than he ever thought he would before. He was then that during the match, he decided to do something, to learn from his mother.

The knightmare match ended and Bismarck and Marianne congratulated each other and complimented each other. They went their separate ways afterwards. When Marianne left and was on her way to the Aries Villa, she was surprised to see her son there and it looked like he was waiting for her.

"Lelouch," Marianne spoke.

"Hello mother," Lelouch greeted, "I saw your match with the Knight of One and I have to say I was impressed."

Marianne felt giddy, "Oh my, you were watching. I would have thought you would be reading a book or playing chess with one of your siblings," Marianne grinned, "Or at the very least, keeping Nunnally and Euphie occupied."

"Actually Mother, I snuck away to see you," Lelouch admitted.

"Oh and why is that?"

"I just wanted to get away. Don't get me wrong, I love both Euphie and Nunnally but sometimes they can be overbearing and I need to breath."

The fifth imperial consort couldn't help but to laugh.

Lelouch wasn't happy at his mother's response, "Ah Mother, it's not funny."

Marianne calmed down, "Oh, I'm sorry Lelouch. I just that it's so cute, that's all."

Lelouch shook his head and decided to get right down to it, "Mother?"

"Yes, what is it my little Lulu?" Marianne asked.

"I would like to get some training and not only in piloting a knightmare frame but I want to be able to learn to defend myself."

Marianne was surprised and saw the look on her son's face and could tell that he was serious, "This is a quite surprise, what has brought this up?"

"I want to be like you," Lelouch answered.

Marianne was surprised again, "I thought you wanted to be like your brother Schneizel. I mean after all, you're always tagging along with him and you look up to him."

"Oh I do, I just also want to be like you as well because I've always looked up to you as well Mother."

Marianne was touched by her son's words.

"Besides," Lelouch continued, "I know that there are nobles and those within our family who are not fond of us just because you were born a commoner. They may try to do something to us. I want to be able to prepare myself when that happens. You've always protected us Mother; I want to be able to do the same as well."

Marianne thought about it and could see that Lelouch was serious, "You've really given this some thought, haven't you?"

The eight-year-old prince nodded, "Yes, I want to keep protect those close to me and I want to be able to have the strength to do that and not hide when things get too rough."

"I get it," Marianne spoke, "Are you truly serious about what you are asking?"

"I am Mother. So please, will you teach me?" Lelouch showed determination and commitment in his expression and it impressed his mother.

Marianne thought about it for a bit and came up with her decision and smiled, "Very well. I'm willing to do this for you but I want you to promise me something."

"What is it, Mother?"

"I want you to promise me that you will not skip your lessons anymore. Can you do that for me Lelouch?"

Lelouch nodded, "Yes, no more skipping lessons."

"Good. There's a military base thirty miles from Pendragon. We'll go there tomorrow for the start of your lesson of knightmare training."

Lelouch nodded excitedly, "Okay."

"Now then, why don't you go ahead Lelouch and I'll see you back home."

"Okay Mother."

Lelouch went back to the Aries Villa. When Marianne was certain that there was no one else around, she sighed of relief.

"So CC, are you just going to keep hiding or are you going to come out?"

A green haired, golden eyed woman came out who was wearing a business suit.

"I'm a bit surprised Marianne," CC said.

"Surprised? About what?" Marianne replied.

"About your son's request to learn from you."

"Well, it did surprise me as well but I figured it would be beneficial to him and to us as well."

CC was confused, "What do you mean?"

"He may become very helpful for our goal."

"The Sword of Akasha…but there is a possibility that he won't like what you and Charles are planning, what if he was to learn about it and decided to fight against it."

"Well, if that happens, then he'll just have to be put down, that's all," Marianne answered bluntly.

CC was shocked at her answer.

"I'm going to go talk to Charles about this. I'll see you later CC," Marianne said as she walked away.

CC didn't know how to respond in what she had just heard and just decided to walk to another direction.

**A few hours later at the Aries Villa**

Lelouch, Nunnally, and Euphemia were playing in the garden of the Aries Villa. They were being watched by Marianne and Charles from a hill.

"Is what you're saying true Marianne?" Charles asked.

"Yes," Marianne answered, "Lelouch wants to get training piloting a knightmare."

"Humph, and you actually agreed to teach him."

"I didn't see a problem with it. Actually, I'm actually relieved. I was worried that he would stay a weakling. He could be very useful for the sake of our goal."

Charles raised his eyebrow looking at his fifth consort, "Are you certain of that?"

Marianne nodded, "I'm sure. Lelouch said it himself, he wants to help me."

"Hmm, perhaps but that depends if he really is resolved," Charles paused a little bit, "I'm going back to the palace."

Charles walked away and Marianne simply waved her husband although Charles didn't bother to acknowledge. Marianne simply shrugged and looked over her son Lelouch, who was with Nunnally and Euphie.

Lelouch had just told the news to his sisters and they were shocked.

"You're going to train in a knightmare?" The seven-year-old Euphemia asked.

"That's right," Lelouch replied plainly.

"How come?" The five-year-old Nunnally asked.

"So that I can be like Mother."

Nunnally and Euphie were a bit surprised.

"To be like Mother?" Nunnally asked.

"You're learning how to pilot a knightmare just for that reason?" Euphemia asked.

Lelouch cleared his throat, "Well, it's actually more than just that."

Lelouch then looked at his side with a serious look and his sisters were starting to worry. Lelouch soon saw that and shrugged off his serious expression.

"Oh don't worry," Lelouch assured them, "besides, there's no harm in learning how to pilot a knightmare frame."

"But Lelouch, you don't really need to learn how to pilot a knightmare, do you?" Euphie asked.

"Euphie, like I said, there's no need to worry." Lelouch decided to leave it at that because he didn't want into detail of what he was really trying to do.

Marianne came and greeted the three children, "Hello kids."

Nunnally ran up to her mother, "Mother, why are you training Lelouch to pilot a knightmare?"

"Because he asked, would you like to join him?"

Nunnally shook her head in response.

Marianne looked over to Lelouch, "Lelouch, I expect you to up and ready to do by 7AM. We will go to the military base outside Pendragon and begin your training there."

Lelouch nodded, "Yes Mother."

Marianne smiled, "Well then until then, have fun kids."

Marianne walked away to go back inside the villa while being accompany by a two guards. As Lelouch watched his mother walk away, he was excited. He was going to get some training in how to handle a knightmare but he wasn't going to stop there. He was going to also learn how to defend himself, to make himself strong so that he can defend those who were dear to him. Later on, Euphie and Nunnally were still questioning Lelouch about his decision, mostly because they didn't want him to get hurt.

**Lelouch's bedroom, Aries Villa**

On that night, Lelouch was sitting on his desk reading one of his own books about strategy and warfare. He was happy and feeling a bit sad at the same time. He was happy because he was going to learn how to pilot a knightmare by someone he considered to be the best, his mother Marianne. He was sad because he had promised that he wouldn't skip his lessons anymore which meant that he couldn't go play chess with his older half brother, Schneizel, which for Lelouch it was a shame because he did enjoy playing against his brother even if he hadn't beaten him but he swore he would one day.

The next morning Lelouch woke up at the sound of someone knocking his door. The little prince was slowly looking up and wondered who was knocking while still feeling very sleepy. The door opened to be Nunnally and she ran to her brother and shook him.

"Big brother, wake up," Nunnally said as she was trying to get her brother out of bed.

Lelouch simply groaned and Nunnally continued to shake him, "Mother is waiting for you Lelouch…"

It took the young prince time to process what he heard and when it dawned on him, he woke up and ran to get ready shocking Nunnally as she was left sitting on her brother's bed surprised.

**Near the entrance inside the Aries Villa**

Marianne was waiting for her son to show up talking with one of the guard, Jeremiah Gottwald.

"Lady Marianne, I heard he will receive training from you," Jeremiah spoke.

"That's right," Marianne replied happily, "my little Lulu wants to be strong for me and for the empire."

"I admire that his highness wants to follow in your footsteps. I'm certain with your guidance; he'll be just as talented as you."

Marianne smiled, "Yes, I'm sure he will…"

Lelouch rushed downstairs and stopped in front of his mother, "My apologies Mother."

Marianne waved it off, "It's no worries. So, ready?"

Lelouch stood in attention, "Yes, I'm ready to learn from your teaching Mother."

"My, you're quite enthusiastic," Marianne couldn't help but smile and then looked at Jeremiah, "Well Jeremiah, we'll be going. I trust you and the others will keep things secure."

Jeremiah bowed to Marianne, "Yes Your Majesty."

Lelouch looked at Jeremiah, "Please look after Nunnally and Euphie."

"Of course Your Highness," Jeremiah said bowing to the raven haired prince.

Lelouch simply nodded, "Excellent."

Lelouch then turned when he heard Nunnally and Euphie calling him.

"Be careful Lelouch," Euphie said.

"Make sure you come back," Nunnally added.

Lelouch simply smiled, "Don't worry, I will."

Marianne giggled, "Don't worry girls, he'll be back to spend time with you two again."

Lelouch felt a little embarrassed and Jeremiah was doing his best to hold back a chuckle. They soon left the Aries Villa and went inside a limo to go to the military base that was thirty miles from the imperial capital.

**Britannian Military Base thirty miles from Pendragon**

Marianne and Lelouch arrive at the base and get out of the limo and they are greeted by an old man with glasses.

"Lady Marianne and Prince Lelouch," The old man greeted.

"Greetings Reuben," Marianne greeted back, "I'm glad you made it."

"Hello Lord Ashford," Lelouch greeted, "Are you here to help with my training with my knightmare piloting?"

"Yes, I'm here to assist your mother. When she told me you wanted to learn to pilot, I was impressed. I wanted to be here to see you start."

Marianne looked at her son, "Well, let's begin, shall we?"

Lelouch looked at his mother, "I'm ready."

"Let's go," Marianne led both Lelouch and Reuben.

They were escorted at the open area of the military base. When they get there, the Ganymede was there in the middle. Lelouch was in awe to see his mother's knightmare frame.

"All right Lelouch, we going to get started and to start, I'm going to let use my knightmare," Marianne stated.

"You really don't mind Mother?" Lelouch asked.

"Of course I don't mind, this will give you feel and why get you started with my own."

"Very well Mother."

Lelouch followed Marianne to the Ganymede. The raven haired empress led her little son to get on the cockpit and Lelouch was looking at the controls. Lelouch's training of piloting a knightmare was about to begin.

Reuben Ashford was watching as Marianne was showing her son and guiding him step by step controlling the knightmare. The old Ashford couldn't help but to smile at what he was seeing.

**Pendragon Imperial Palace, Throne Room**

Bismarck Waldstein, the Knight of One was kneeling before Emperor Charles giving his report.

"I see, so the there are ruins in those areas as well," Charles said.

"Yes Your Majesty," Bismarck replied.

"Excellent, I was already informed by our agents of the Geass Order about the other locations of the Thought Elevators. I'll send some people there to investigate."

"It looks like things are going well for our plan," A voice said. The owner of the voice appeared and it was VV, the older twin brother of Charles who was also an immortal code bearer.

Charles looked over to VV, "Big brother…"

"Master VV," Bismarck muttered looking at VV.

VV just stood and smiled.

**Aries Villa**

Cornelia li Britannia was on her way to the villa and she was being accompanied by the Knight of Nine, Nonette Enneagram.

"Is it really necessary for you to come along?" Cornelia asked.

"Of course it is. Why? You don't want me around?" Nonette asked acting as she was hurt, "Does my presence really bother you?"

Cornelia simply groaned and the two of the arrived at doors where the guards let the captain of the guard as well as her 'guest' in the manor. They were greeted by Nunnally and Euphemia.

"Sister!" Euphemia greeted happily and ran to her full blooded older sister.

"Euphie," Cornelia responded happily and went to hug her little sister.

Nunnally greeted Cornelia and hugged her as well, "Hello Sister Cornelia."

"Nunnally, it's good to see you again," Cornelia said and then she started to look around, "Where's Lelouch? I have to give him a hug as well."

"Lelouch isn't here," Euphie said in a sad tone as she and Nunnally felt sad.

"Lelouch isn't here?" The second princess asked.

"He's not here?" Nonette asked, "Now where is Lulu?"

"Come to think of it, I don't see Lady Marianne as well," Cornelia commented.

"Lady Marianne is teaching Prince Lelouch to pilot a knightmare frame," Jeremiah said.

This surprised the second princess and the Knight of Nine.

"Is this true?" Cornelia asked and that caused Nunnally and Euphie to nod sadly.

Nonette was impressed, "Oh ho, now this is interesting, it seems little Lulu wants to do his part for the empire."

"But why?" Cornelia asked, "There's no need to do that. He's still a boy."

"Lelouch said he wanted to do it, he said he wanted to be strong," Nunnally said.

"Well, now I'm impressed," Nonette commented, "I wonder if I could help with that."

"That won't be necessary because I will convince Lelouch that won't be necessary for him to start now, he's only eight years old," Cornelia said.

"Come now Nelly, I would have thought that you of all people would be supportive."

"Look—" Cornelia was interrupted when the doors from the main entrance opened with Marianne and Lelouch entering the villa. Marianne and Lelouch were surprised to see Cornelia and Nonette.

"Oh, Cornelia and Nonette, how good of you to come," Marianne greeted happily.

Cornelia and Nonette bowed to Marianne. Lelouch was happy to see his older sister.

"Lady Marianne, is it true that you're teaching Lelouch of piloting a knightmare?" Cornelia asked.

"Yes, isn't it wonderful?" Marianne responded and Lelouch smiled as well.

Cornelia looked at Lelouch, "Lelouch, are you really okay with that?"

"Of course," Lelouch responded happily, "after all, I was the one who asked."

Nonette couldn't help but to feel happy about it, "I think that's great. Lady Marianne, if you need help with teaching Lelouch, I'd be more than happy to do it."

"Nonette…?" Cornelia was shocked.

Marianne thought of it a great idea, "Nonette Enneagram, would you be willing to do that?"

Nonette smiled, "Absolutely, if your son wants to be like you and be a great knightmare pilot, I don't see why I shouldn't help."

"Ugh, but Nonette, you have your duties as a Knight of the Round," Cornelia reminded, "surely the emperor would have you assigned with other things."

"Oh, that won't be a problem. I'll talk with His Majesty. I'm sure if I explain things to him, even he won't mind." Marianne assured not knowing that wasn't what Cornelia was hoping for.

"I'll be looking forward, getting training from my mother and a Knight of the Round, I would be so grateful," Lelouch said excited.

Marianne put her hands together, "Then it's settled, we'll have Nonette help with teaching Lelouch tomorrow," Marianne then had another thought, "I think one more could be beneficial. I'm going ask one more person."

Marianne left and Nonette put her hand on Lelouch's head.

"Lelouch listen, piloting a knightmare is fine but I don't think that should be the only thing," the Knight of Nine said.

"Yes I know," Lelouch responded, "I need to have ways to defend myself physically if need and I know you are also skilled in that."

Cornelia, on the other hand, was not happy about this. She didn't like the fact that her precious little half brother was going to be put in something that a child his should not have to do.

**Pendragon Imperial Palace, Knight of the Round's Lounge**

Bismarck was sitting on the couch thinking. He was happy that he was able to help his emperor with his plan. Things were definitely coming along like he wanted and the dream that Emperor Charles and Empress Marianne had would come true and it wouldn't be long. The door opened and Dorothea Ernst, the Knight of Four entered. Bismarck turned and saw her.

"Lord Waldstein, there's a message for you from Lady Marianne," Dorothea said.

Bismarck was surprised, "Lady Marianne?"

"Yes, she request that you come to Aries Villa."

Bismarck raised his eyebrow, "Hmm, guess I'll see what's about.

The Knight of One got up and headed his way to Aries Villa.

**The Aries Villa's Garden**

The servant that accompanied Bismarck asked him to wait and Bismarck did just that. Ten minutes later, Marianne showed up.

"Hello Bismarck, thank you for coming," Marianne greeted.

"It's my pleasure," Bismarck responded, "so what can I do for you?"

"It's about my son."

"Prince Lelouch?"

"Yes, Lelouch wants to become strong for the empire and he is starting by learning to pilot a knightmare."

The one eyed Knight of the Round was surprised, "Amazing, I didn't realized that the young prince was so ambitious."

Marianne nodded, "It's wonderful and he said that he wanted to be strong like myself."

Bismarck smiled, "Well that's indeed wonderful, I knew your son respected you so much and now he wants to follow your footstep."

"Yes, which brings me the reason why I called you here. Lelouch is getting training from me to pilot a knightmare from me. Of course, just learning to pilot a knightmare won't cut it. He wants to learn to defend himself. Nonette agreed to teach him how to properly use firearm."

"I see…"

"Lelouch also said that he thought of wanting to use a sword and I immediately thought of you. Bismarck, I believe that you're the best swordsman of all of Britannia as well as being the strongest knight as the Knight of One. I would like it if you would help with not only knightmare lesson but also teach Lelouch how to use a sword."

Bismarck was amazed at what the woman he admired and respected was asking him, "You want me to assist you teaching your son and teach him how to use a sword."

Marianne nodded, "Yes and don't worry, I'll talk to the emperor and I'm sure he won't mind and I know it won't interfere with our plan for the Ragnarok Connection."

"…I see," Bismarck said with a smile and then bowed to the fifth consort, "Lady Marianne, I would be honored to assist you in teaching your son, Prince Lelouch."

Marianne was happy, "Wonderful, this is what is great about you Bismarck. Charles and I know we can always count on you."

"Of course," Bismarck responded with respect and determination.

**The next day in front of the Aries Villa**

Lelouch was out and was waiting for Nonette and one more person that his mother said that would teach him as well. Moments later, Lelouch saw the Knight of Nine and he was surprised at the person he saw with Nonette and it was Bismarck the Knight of One.

"Sir Bismarck Waldstein?" Lelouch uttered in surprised.

"Hello Your Highness," Bismarck greeted with a smile.

"Are you going to teach me as well?"

"That's correct per request of your mother."

Lelouch couldn't help but to smile, "Interesting…"

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Lelouch's training continues as he gets stronger physically and mentally and gradually realizes things as time goes on.**


	14. Past in Pendragon Part Two

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Code Geass.

**Past in Pendragon Part Two**

It had been three weeks since Lelouch started his knightmare training and Lelouch was showing progress by learning the controls and specs of the knightmare he was training in quickly. Not only that, Lelouch was getting firearm lessons from Nonette and sword training from Bismarck. Lelouch was grateful to his mother for setting things up for him with the lessons. The training he was receiving from Nonette and Bismarck were harsh and extremely tough. Most kids his age wouldn't last long but Lelouch resolved himself to get through, no matter how much pain he was in and how much was winded as he didn't want to be physically weak and for Lelouch getting the harsh training from Bismarck who was the strongest knight of all the empire, he found it to be necessary to get the harsh training from the Knight of One. What had been unknown to Lelouch that during his training, there had been times that he had been watched by his father, Emperor Charles as well as VV, who was Charles's older twin brother.

**Royal Lounge within the Imperial Palace**

Schneizel el Britannia, the second prince and Prime Minister of Britannia relaxed in the lounge and he was having conversations of the state of the empire and what was going on with his sister Cornelia and his brother Clovis. There was a hot topic going on right now and it was about Lelouch training by not only his mother but also from two Knights of the Round, Bismarck and Nonette.

"Is it true that Lelouch is receiving knightmare training?" Clovis asked surprised.

"Yes, it is true," Schneizel answered with a smile, "I was quite surprise when I learned about it from Euphie when I stopped by at the Aries Villa."

"That's not all," Cornelia said, "he's getting sword lessons from Bismarck and learning the use of a gun from Nonette."

"Seriously?" Clovis said surprised and he was intrigued as well, "How wonderful, to think Lelouch would desire to be strong for the empire," Clovis smiled, "I'm so proud of our little brother."

"Well, I can't support it," Cornelia said.

"Cornelia, how could you not support it?" Clovis responded.

"Lelouch is only a boy," Cornelia pointed out, "he's too young to start training for anything."

"But it is Lelouch's choice after all," Schneizel pointed out.

"But even so—"

"Cornelia, Lelouch decided on this on his own. He wants to add himself as a valuable force for the empire. In fact, he's no different from you for that matter."

"I was older," Cornelia pointed out.

"I don't see the difference," Clovis said.

"Neither do I," Schneizel said, "and besides," Schneizel had a serious expression, "you know how some of our other siblings see and treat him and Nunnally and Lelouch's desire is that he doesn't want to just rely on other people to protect them and he wants to show his thanks for his mother as well."

"I…I know that," Cornelia said with a worried expression, "but still…"

**Aries Villa**

Nunnally and Euphie were sitting on the stairs bored and depressed and they sighed.

"It's not fun when Lelouch isn't around," Nunnally complained.

"Yes, I wish Lelouch would get here soon," Euphie said.

"Why does Big Brother feel the need to do this training?"

"Your highnesses, are you two unwell?" The voice of a man asked.

They looked over and they saw that it was Jeremiah in his guard uniform.

"Oh hi Jeremiah," Nunnally said and then went to stand next to Jeremiah, "Jeremiah, Lelouch is so mean."

"Mean?" Jeremiah asked confused, "How so?"

"Because," Euphie said as she went to stand next to Jeremiah, "he doesn't spend much time with us anymore. He's too busy playing with a knightmare and with the Knight of One and Nine."

"Your highnesses please don't worry," Jeremiah assured, "Prince Lelouch is working hard so that he can have the strength for the empire against our enemies and to be able to protect you two and Lady Marianne."

"Really?" Nunnally asked, "Is that true?"

Jeremiah nodded, "Yes, I can assure you that is the case."

"Still, we would like Lelouch to be around," Euphie said.

Nunnally groaned feeling sad and Jeremiah was doing what he could to cheer them up. The doors suddenly opened and they were looked and found Lelouch barely walking and panting heavily. Lelouch took a few steps and then collapsed on the floor still panting. The guards and servants nearby rushed to Lelouch and Jeremiah did the same thing. Nunnally and Euphie panicked and then Marianne came in and assured everyone that Lelouch was fine and that he was just got through the tough training by Bismarck and Nonette and herself as well. Lelouch struggled to get up and Jeremiah helped him up and Lelouch smiled and thanked Jeremiah.

"Go ahead and take him to his room," Marianne said with a smile.

"Yes Lady Marianne," Jeremiah obliged.

"Thanks again Jeremiah," Lelouch said.

"Think nothing of it Your Highness, I am a loyal servant."

Jeremiah took Lelouch to his room and helped him get to his bed and Euphie and Nunnally looked on with worry. Marianne went to the two girls and assured the both of them that Lelouch was going to be fine and said that Lelouch was strong and he was getting stronger with the training. Euphie and Nunnally felt a bit better hearing that.

Meanwhile, Lelouch was in his room sleeping and Nunnally and Euphie came in his room and decided to stay with him and keep watch over him. Two hours later, Lelouch was starting to wake up and when he did, he saw Nunnally and Euphie sleeping by him. Lelouch was surprised and then he smiled and patted the heads of his younger sisters.

"They must have been worried about me," Lelouch said.

The door opened and it was Cornelia that came in the room.

"Lelouch," Cornelia spoke.

"Oh hi Cornelia," Lelouch greeted with a smile.

"Hi Lelouch," Cornelia greeted back and then saw Nunnally and Euphie sleeping, "looks like stayed with you. They were very worried about you."

"Yeah…"

"Lelouch, are you okay?" Cornelia asked with worry.

"Oh I'm fine," Lelouch assured, "not to worry."

Cornelia kneeled down and held Lelouch's hands, "You know you don't have to keep doing this."

"Huh?"

"You have the basic idea of how to pilot a knightmare. That is good enough for you so, um, you don't have to feel that you need to force yourself on this. It's admirable that you want to do your part for the empire but you don't have to keep pushing yourself just to do it and Lelouch you should know, there are other ways you do your part without having to actually fight."

Lelouch thought about what Cornelia told him and nodded.

"I appreciate what you're trying to do for me Big Sister but I need to continue."

Cornelia was a bit shocked and decided to ask.

"May I ask why?" Cornelia asked.

"I need to prove myself. I need to have the will and strength to face whatever may come my way. To be able to defend those important to me," Lelouch looked at Euphie and Nunnally, "like these two," Lelouch then looked at Cornelia, "you for that matter," Lelouch looked to his front, "my mother and if I can, even the servants in the villa."

"Lelouch…"

"I know what you're going to say Cornelia and I appreciate you want to be protect us and I'm happy you volunteer to be head of security for the villa, I just decided that I should be able to stand on my own feet as well and that because…no one knows what will really happen in the future."

"Lelouch, what are you saying?" Cornelia asked confused.

"Just something I thought about with our life here and who knows," Lelouch smiled happily at Cornelia, "maybe we'll stand side by side fighting together."

Cornelia was amazed at what Lelouch was suggesting.

"I just don't want to just think that if I just come up with strategies that it would be enough and I want to be able to help my mother…like the many time Mother helped and defended me and Nunnally."

Cornelia suddenly had her hand on Lelouch's head and rubbed it and Lelouch smiled at the gesture of his older half sister.

"I can see that you're determined," Cornelia said, "okay, I understand your desire…I just don't you to push yourself or get hurt."

"Oh that's unavoidable," Lelouch replied.

Cornelia sighed, "I suppose…especially since you have Bismarck and Nonette taking part of your training."

Lelouch chuckled, "Yeah, they're tough."

Nunnally and Euphie started to wake up and then when they saw Lelouch, they held on to him crying about how worried they were and Lelouch apologized to them for making them worried and Cornelia simply smiled and calmed them down.

A few days later, Lelouch was up and ready to go again and deciding to continue with his training. After the progress Lelouch was doing, people were learning about it and were curious about it. Some cheered Lelouch on while other still had contempt for Lelouch and it was for the fact that he was Marianne's son who was of common birth. Eventually Jeremiah aided Lelouch in any way he could and even Nunnally and Euphie wanted to get involved just so that can spend some time with Lelouch again and Marianne allowed it and figured it wouldn't be a hindrance and Lelouch was dedicated to what had to do. Days went by as Lelouch continued on his path which would lead him to the course of his future.

**Four Months Later**

Lelouch was stepping out of the Aries Villa and stretched his arms. He looked at the sky and nodded as he was ready to do some practice with on his own. Jeremiah came out later on and looked at the sky as well.

"Time to see Lord Ashford," Lelouch said.

"Are you ready Prince Lelouch?" Jeremiah asked.

"Yes I am," Lelouch said, "thanks for accompany me Jeremiah."

"It is my pleasure," Jeremiah said with glee, "I want to do everything I can to support on your endeavor."

"I'm glad to have you with me on this," Lelouch said happily.

"I am unworthy of such praise," Jeremiah replied being humble.

Lelouch smiled and Jeremiah nodded with a smile as well.

"Well well, are you going to see Ashford, Lelouch?" A voice asked.

Lelouch frowned as he recognized the voice and he looked and saw that it was one of his older half-brothers who had short red hair, the 4th Britannian Prince, Cassius le Britannia.

"Big Brother Cassius," Lelouch said.

"Prince Cassius," Jeremiah said.

Cassius looked at Jeremiah and then back to Lelouch.

"Rowan and Xavier told me what you were doing and I have to be honest, I thought they were making it up…but it's actually true that you're training to pilot a knightmare," Cassius scoffed and in a mocking tone, "so, you want to follow in your mommy's footsteps, huh?"

"Prince Cassius, please," Jeremiah said.

"Stay out of this Gottwald," Cassius demanded, "a mere guard like you knows better than speak so freely."

"Don't talk to Jeremiah like that," Lelouch said and then he sighed, "If you have nothing important to say to me then leave me be Cassius, then I'm going to go now, Jeremiah and I have important things to do."

Cassius scoffed again, "I can't believe that Father is allowing you to be trained by Bismarck and Nonette, two of the Knights of the Round…you, the son of that common whore."

Lelouch and Jeremiah flinched and got upset and Lelouch looked at Cassius with a glare.

"How dare you!" Jeremiah responded angrily.

"I said for to be silence!" Cassius replied, "A noble who willfully throws away his pride to serve that common whore has no right to speak so freely," Cassius noticed the glare and gave his own glare, "What's with that look?" Cassius asked coldly.

"I don't care what you say about me but don't continue to insult my mother; otherwise, you might look so stupid later on."

Cassius raised an eyebrow and grabbed Lelouch by his collar. Jeremiah was about to intervene but Lelouch signaled Jeremiah to stand down and as Jeremiah insisted that he could not, Lelouch insisted strongly to let him handle it and Jeremiah reluctantly agreed but if things got worse, he would interfere.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you just threatened me," Cassius said, "you have guts, I'll give that."

Lelouch simply had a look of defiance towards Cassius.

"A threat?" Lelouch responded, "Oh no, no, no. It's just a simple warning, that's all."

Cassius clenched his teeth with what Lelouch said.

"You have some nerve; I think I need to teach you some manners, to remind you that you need to respect those older than you!"

Cassius brought out his free hand and was about to slap Lelouch and Jeremiah was about to intervene for real but then he saw that it was unnecessary as Lelouch caught his wrist and Cassius was surprised. Lelouch then countered by tripping Cassius and knocking him on the ground. Cassius felt embarrassed and had no intention of letting it go and got himself up and was ready to attack Lelouch while Jeremiah was impressed and amazed at the small prince.

"You're going to pay Lelouch!" Cassius declared.

"That's enough Cassius!" Schneizel called.

"You will cease this despicable act at once!" Cornelia said.

Cassius, Jeremiah, and Lelouch were surprised to hear their brother Schneizel and their sister Cornelia and they looked over and saw Schneizel, Cornelia, and three other people with him. One of them was Kanon Maldini, Schneizel's close aide and the other two were also their half-brothers as well. One of them had short platinum hair and had violet eyes and it was 5th Prince of Britannia, Rowan phi Britannia and the other had orange short hair and violet eyes and it was the 7th Prince of Britannia, Xavier sa Britannia.

"Schneizel," Lelouch said, "Cornelia."

Schneizel walked over to Lelouch and Cassius and had his hand on Lelouch's shoulder.

"Lelouch, are you all right?" Schneizel asked.

"Uh yes, I'm fine," Lelouch said.

"Wait a minute," Cassius said upset.

Cornelia suddenly slapped Cassius and that caught the others off guard and Cassius couldn't believe that his older half sister had just slapped him.

"You're despicable Cassius!" Cornelia said with anger.

"What a shameful display," Schneizel said glaring at Cassius.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Cassius asked, "Did you see what Lelouch did?"

"Yes I did, I saw Lelouch defending himself from your disgusting act. Are you not ashamed of yourself picking a fight, especially on someone younger than you?"

"You have some nerve insulting Lady Marianne as well," Cornelia added, "I will not tolerate such disrespect!"

Cassius clenched his teeth and glared at Cornelia, "All this for that woman and for the son of that woman."

"She is one of the imperial consorts, whether you and others like it or not," Schneizel said, "you are acting in such disgrace Cassius."

Xavier and Rowan chuckled.

"That has to be embarrassing," Xavier commented, "getting thrown around by Lelouch."

"It's obvious that you were picking a fight," Rowan added, "it shows that you really are a weakling."

Cassius felt embarrassed and red and he abruptly left and Schneizel sighed as he felt disappointed with Cassius's action and Lelouch sighed as well. Cornelia rushed over to Lelouch with concern.

"Lelouch, are you all right?" Cornelia asked.

"I'm fine," Lelouch said.

Cornelia then turned to Jeremiah, "Gottwald, how could stand by and let—"

"Wait Cornelia," Lelouch interjected, "please don't be mad at Jeremiah. He knew that I could handle myself and I ordered him to not interfere."

"But Lelouch, still…"

"Please Cornelia," Lelouch pleaded, "Jeremiah had my safety in mind and if I couldn't handle it, he was ready to swoop in."

"I'm sorry for what happened," Jeremiah said with regret, "even if His Highness ordered me."

Schneizel smiled, "Then there's no harm."

"Schneizel…" Cornelia said.

"Well then, let's go Jeremiah," Lelouch said, "we don't want to keep Lord Ashford waiting."

"Uh, y-yes," Jeremiah replied.

Lelouch and Jeremiah left to go to the Ashford Foundation.

**Ashford Foundation**

Lelouch and Jeremiah entered the building and were greeted by Reuben K. Ashford.

"Prince Lelouch, Lord Jeremiah, I'm happy to see both of you again," Reuben said happily.

"It's good to see you again Lord Ashford," Lelouch said and Jeremiah nodded as well.

"All right, now that you're here, we'll get started Your Highness."

"Yes."

**February 24, 2009 atb**

On a wide field, the Ganymede moved it arms and there people that were watching and it was Marianne along with Reuben, Jeremiah, Bismarck, and Nonette as well as Cornelia, Nunnally, and Euphie. Every move of Marianne's knightmare was crisp and smooth and there was no trouble. On the other side, Schneizel along with Kanon were watching as well and Odysseus eu Britannia, the Crown Prince and the eldest of all the Charles's children was watching with intrigue as well. He felt happy for his younger sibling and couldn't help but admire Lelouch. Odysseus was talking with Schneizel and it was a pleasant conversation between the two regarding Lelouch. Lelouch's knightmare demonstration was over Lelouch disembarked from the Ganymede and Marianne and Reuben were walking up towards Lelouch while Nunnally and Euphie were rushing to Lelouch and gave him hugs. Lelouch was talking to them as well as his mother and the old man Ashford.

**Exelica Garden**

Lelouch was spending time in the garden with Nunnally and Euphie. Lelouch felt relaxed being with his sister and then he picked up two flowers and put them on their hairs as hair ornaments. Euphie and Nunnally were happy with Lelouch's gesture and they hugged Lelouch at the same time and Lelouch smiled. Marianne was watching them from afar and Charles was standing next to her.

"Lelouch has come a long way," Marianne said.

"So he has," Charles said.

"He can be very useful to us with our goals."

Charles glanced at his fifth consort and then looked over to his children again.

"Well, we'll see what happens."

"Yes," Marianne said with a nod.

**Aries Villa**

Lelouch was playing a chess match with his brother Schneizel in the study room. It was one of favorite pass times. Lelouch enjoyed spending time with Schneizel who he considered as his favorite brother and he always took the chance to tag along with him. Although he was never able to actually beat his brother in chess, he still enjoyed spending time with him and playing chess against him. Lelouch was hopeful that he be able to beat his brother in chess one day. Schneizel and Lelouch looked at the chess board and they looked at each other.

"A draw?" Schneizel asked.

"Yes," Lelouch replied with a nod.

The brothers smiled and they stood up from their seats.

"Well Lelouch, I have to go perform my duties sadly," Schneizel said.

"I understand Brother," Lelouch replied, "you do have a lot of responsibilities. I hope you come by again real soon."

Schneizel smiled warmly at his younger brother, "So do I. You know Lelouch; I do want you to know that I am proud to be your brother."

"Huh, wh-where did that come from?" Lelouch asked.

"Just wanted you know."

"Schneizel, thank you," Lelouch said with a smile.

Schneizel left the Aries Villa where his aide Kanon waited for him, Lelouch was waving at Schneizel and Kanon and Kanon smiled and nodded at Lelouch as well as he and Schneizel left.

"You're always filled with joy when spending time with Prince Lelouch," Kanon commented.

"Yes, what can I say?" Schneizel said, "It does make me curious with the way Lelouch concentrates with his studies and his training, I feel it will be interesting to see how far he will go."

"I agree."

"What's on the agenda Kanon?" Schneizel asked.

"Right," Kanon said, "You have a meeting with…"

Lelouch looked on and sighed seeing Schneizel leave and he went back in the study room and picked up a few books for him to read. He opened one of the books and started reading. The door opened and Nunnally walked in and Lelouch looked up seeing his sister.

"Oh Nunnally," Lelouch said.

"Hi Lelouch," Nunnally replied, "did Schneizel leave already?"

"Yes."

Nunnally felt sad, "Oh, I wanted to play with him."

"Don't worry," Lelouch assured, "next time when he comes by."

"Okay…" Nunnally looked over at the books Lelouch had, "reading again?"

"Yes, well, I'm studying as well…strategies, history, philosophy…"

"Oh…"

Lelouch invited Nunnally to sit with him and Nunnally smiled and felt happy as it was a way to have Lelouch all to herself. Lelouch smiled and patted his sister on the head.

**Villa of li Britannia**

Cornelia was out of the patio of her home with not only her sister Euphie, but with Guilford as well and Cornelia and Guilford looked at Euphie stunned.

"Um, Euphie," Cornelia said, "would you mind saying that again?"

"I said I want to get the same training as Lelouch," Euphie said.

"Princess," Guilford said surprised.

"Euphie, may I ask why you want the same training as Lelouch?" Cornelia asked.

"So that I can be with Lelouch and help him when needed," Euphie answered, "please Cornelia."

"E-Euphie…" Cornelia said.

Cornelia didn't know what to say and Guilford didn't know what to say as well.

**Throne Room, Pendragon Imperial Palace**

VV had just entered the throne room and there he found Charles and Marianne talking to each other. VV looked and he was able to see Charles and Marianne were enjoying each other's company. VV had noticed these kinds of things of his younger twin brother. He knew Charles was like that with his other consorts and that he would never give an inch but with Marianne, she was the exception and would spend more time with her. VV noticed that and he didn't like it. He couldn't understand what was about Marianne that made Charles more drawn to her and the fact he would spend time at the Aries Villa more than any other villas of her other consorts. Even his own time he would spend with Charles was actually cut to spend time with Marianne and it made VV resent Marianne and he figured that if it continued, the contract between him and his brother would not be fulfilled and VV figured that he would left alone. VV shook his head as he refused to let that pass and decided to do something about Marianne.

"Big Brother," Charles called.

VV looked and saw Charles and Marianne looking at VV.

"VV, no need to just stand there," Marianne said.

"Please Big Brother," Charles said.

VV smiled, "Yes of course. I just want to ask where we are so far."

"Yes, as soon as CC gets here, we'll begin," Marianne said.

VV walked over to Charles and Marianne.

**Aries Villa**

It was later at night that Marianne arrived back in her villa and was out in the garden looking at the night sky and Euphie and Nunnally were with her. Two more people showed up and it was Lelouch and Jeremiah.

"Lelouch, you're finally here," Euphie said happily and then saw Jeremiah, "Hi Jeremiah."

"Oh Jeremiah is here," Nunnally said.

"Oh my Jeremiah," Marianne said with a smile, "nice to see you here."

"Uh, y-yes," Jeremiah said being nervous, "His Highness insisted that come along."

"You'll join us, right?" Nunnally asked being hopeful and then turned to her mother, "He can join us, can he Mother?"

"Please Mother?" Lelouch asked.

Marianne simply smiled, "Of course he can."

Nunnally and Lelouch cheered happily and thanked their mother. They were enjoying seeing the stars in the sky with Lelouch, Nunnally, and Euphie lying on the grass seeing the stars while Marianne sat next to her two children while Jeremiah was still standing enjoying the night sky as well. Lelouch looked around and seeing the three females that were very precious to him and then he looked at Jeremiah, guard who was a favorite to him and Nunnally. Lelouch looked at the sky again and hoped that things would last for a long time.

**July 9, 2009 atb**

A limousine was pulling up and the driver got out and then went to the other side and opened the back passage door. A little girl who was the same age as Nunnally came out and was nervous and she had pink hair and red eyes and she looked at the Aries Villa. Lelouch came out and was surprised to see the limo.

"Hello there," Lelouch greeted and then went to approached the visiting girl.

"Uh, h-hello there," The girl replied nervously.

The driver bowed to the prince, "Greetings Your Highness."

Lelouch looked at the girl and pondered and then he realized.

"Are you Anya Alstreim?" Lelouch asked the girl.

"Uh, y-yes," The girl named Anya answered still nervously.

"I see, I heard about you. You're here to take lessons in etiquette."

"Y-Yes Your Highness."

Lelouch looked at Anya and smiled.

"It's nice to meet you Anya," Lelouch said in a friendly manner.

Anya was surprised and when she saw Lelouch extending his hand, she hesitantly took his hand.

"I'll introduce you to some people," Lelouch said, "even though you're here to be taught in etiquette, you can still have a good time and it will make it easier."

"Prince Lelouch, th-thank you," Anya said.

"Come, follow me and we'll let my mother know that you've arrived."

"Yes Your Highness," Anya said feeling a bit happy.

Lelouch brought Anya with him in the villa and had the chance to show her around. Anya Alstreim met up with Marianne who smiled at the girl and was set to begin her lessons.

**One week later**

Alana eu Britannia, the first consort and mother of Odysseus eu Britannia was giving Nunnally a hard time and calling her terrible names and Euphie pleaded with her to stop only to have Lady Alana lash out at Euphie as well for being and acting friendly towards Lelouch, Nunnally, and Marianne. There was a sudden shaking and they turned to see Marianne piloting her Ganymede and Lelouch was in the cockpit with her. Marianne had a devious smile as Alana was shocked and couldn't believe what was happening. Marianne then directed Lelouch to take the controls and he did and piloted to the knightmare to chase Alana much to the first consort's horror as she was running for her life. Later on, Marianne along with Lelouch, Nunnally, and Euphie entered in the villa and Nunnally and Euphie were thanking Marianne and Lelouch for what they did and they were grateful. One of the female servants came by and whispered something in Marianne's ears and then Marianne had a serious look and nodded.

"Kids, there's something that needs my attention," Marianne said.

"Okay Mother," Lelouch said, "understood."

"Not to worry, Cornelia and Nonette will be here soon."

"Right…"

"I...I see…" Jeremiah said with a nervous look as he stood by and overheard.

"Hmm, is something wrong Jeremiah?" Marianne asked.

"N-Nothing Lady Marianne," Jeremiah replied.

"…Well anyway, I need to go take care of the small matter."

Marianne left with the female servants and Lelouch stood next to Jeremiah and was having a conversation with the man from the esteemed Gottwald family and Jeremiah smiled at his young prince and Nunnally and Euphie joined them. Anya came by and Lelouch greeted Anya happily and signaled her to join them while Euphie and Nunnally greeted Anya as well. Anya smiled and went over and felt grateful to Lelouch for helping her. Four hours later, Marianne was looking outside in the window. Cornelia showed up and approached Marianne.

"You wanted to see me Lady Marianne?" Cornelia asked.

"Yes Cornelia," Marianne replied and looked at Cornelia, "Cornelia, someone will be coming over tonight and discuss important matters with me. I need you to do something for me."

"Of course Lady Marianne, anything," Cornelia said willingly.

"Cornelia, I need you to withdraw all the guards and servants and I need you to leave as well."

Cornelia was shocked, "L-Lady Marianne, I must ask you to please reconsider."

"Don't worry Cornelia, it will be fine."

"Is there a reason for the need for all guards and servants to withdraw?"

"Yes, he's really the shy type and wouldn't be able to say anything to me with all the people around."

Cornelia was confused and Marianne kept insisted and Cornelia reluctantly agreed to her command.

**Later on in the evening**

Lelouch was outside and he was with Nunnally away from the villa on the backside of the villa and they were in the cockpit of the Ganymede looking at the stars.

"The stars in the skies are pretty," Nunnally said.

"Yes, they really are," Lelouch said happily.

"I'm happy I get to have all for myself," Nunnally commented.

Lelouch chuckled, "Oh Nunnally…"

Nunnally started looking at the controls and Lelouch pointed out the controls and the maneuvers that their mother taught him and Nunnally smiled and felt real close to her brother.

Meanwhile in the Aries Villa, Marianne was walking down the stairs, meeting with VV who had been waiting for her.

"What did you call me for today?" Marianne asked, "I've cleared everyone out of here. I even had Cornelia withdraw."

VV turned to face Marianne, "Sorry to do this, especially without Charles around."

"Is this about the Sword of Akasha?"

"Hm? Oh no, this is only about Charles. Ever since he met you, Charles has been acting like a different man. It seems to me that you and he have come to enjoy learning more about one another. You realize that if this continues, the contract we made will never be fulfilled. I'll be left alone."

"Hmm? What are you…?" Marianne asked as she was confused.

"From the beginning of time, it's always been the woman whose lead the man astray," VV continued in a cold manner.

Marianne instantly knew what VV was planning to do and her eyes widened.

"Lady Marianne," A voice called.

Marianne turned to see two of her servants coming down stairs.

"I told you to stay out of here," Marianne berated.

The former Knight of the Round went upstairs a little and VV pulled out his sub machine gun and shot Marianne and her two servants. They fell on the stairs and two servants were already dead and Marianne was seconds away from dying as well.

VV pulled out his cell phone and smiled of what he had just done.

"The job is done," VV said on his cell phone.

"…"

"Right, begin the cover up. Maybe we can make Nunnally out to be the witness. It's imperative that this looks like the work of terrorists."

Marianne looked around and was about to hit death's doorstep but then she looked and noticed someone from behind one of the pillars and it was Anya. Marianne quickly decided on something and activated her Geass for the first time and shots were fired towards the Aries Villa. Later on, the lights in the villa were on and people within the Aries Villa caught of sight of something horrible.

"What happened?" Lelouch yelled.

Lelouch and Nunnally came in the villa from the backside and they saw something horrible on the stairs. What they saw was the sight of their own mother on the stairs dead.

"M-Mother?" Lelouch spoke in shock.

Nunnally's eyes widened and walked up the stairs and looked at her dead mother and Lelouch joined her as well.

"Mother, you shouldn't lie on the stairs," Nunnally said, "they hurt and you'll catch a cold…that's what you always say to me…Mother…Mother, please get up."

Nunnally kneeled and shook her mother's lifeless body pleading her mother to get up. Lelouch walked over to his dead mother and placed his hands on his mother's arm. The vi Britannia siblings looked at their mother who meant so much to them and they both realized that their mother, Marianne vi Britannia was dead and they both wailed in despair.

Outside of the Aries Villa in a place where he was hiding, VV was on his cell phone and he was not pleased.

"Nunnally was supposed to be used as a witness," VV said, "What happened?"

The person in the other line explained and VV frowned.

"I see, that's what happened," VV sighed, "I wanted to make Nunnally a witness but I guess it was just bad luck…well, no matter, Marianne is dead and that's all that really matters. No one will be a wedge between me and Charles any longer."

VV hung up his cell phone and went on his way in the shadows.

**The next day**

Lelouch was getting ready and he had his imperial garb with a red cape and he was determined.

"Nunnally," Lelouch called.

Nunnally came by and her eyes were red from the crying she did. Lelouch went and hugged his sister.

"Lelouch, are you really going to see Father?" Nunnally asked.

"Yes, I was able to get an audience with him in the palace," Lelouch said.

"I don't understand, why…why did this happen and why won't Father…?"

"That's why I'm going to find out."

Nunnally sniffed and held on to her brother, "Brother, I'm scared."

"I know, but whatever happens, I'll protect you."

Lelouch hugged his sister again and Nunnally hugged back with more tears streaming from her eyes. She did not want to lose her brother like how they lost their mother last night.

**A few hours later in the Throne Room, Pendragon Imperial Palace**

The doors opened and Lelouch appeared with a brave and determined expression.

"Announcing the 11th Prince of the Holy Britannian Empire," The guard started, "Lelouch vi Britannia, 17th heir to the imperial throne!"

Lelouch looked forward seeing his father and he was curious about a man in cloak who had his face covered with a symbol on his hood. Lelouch wondered who that was but just walked in the throne room with high ranking nobles within the throne room as well. Lelouch looked around seeing the nobles and had nothing but contempt for them as he felt they were all scum. Lelouch also noticed that most of the nobles were smiling and he knew why they were smiling and it wasn't to show respect for him and it added as it why he despised every noble in the throne room.

"I heard Lady Marianne was killed within the Aries Villa," A male noble whispered.

"There's no way terrorists could have gotten through there," Another male noble whispered.

"Then that would mean that the ones who really did are—"

"Be quiet my friend, you'll only get trouble if someone heard you say such things."

"Still though," A third male noble whispered, "Prince Lelouch remains well and steadfast despite the fact that his mother is dead."

"It doesn't matter," A fourth male noble said, "it's over for the vi Britannia and the Ashford Family that stood behind them is finished as well."

"What of his sister, Princess Nunnally?" A female noble asked.

"As I understand, the whole thing was a complete shock and she stayed by her mother's dead body and that they had to actually drag her away from her," Another male noble whispered.

"It seems that Prince Lelouch stayed with her the whole night, it's amazing he's able to function right now, he probably didn't get much sleep," Another male noble whispered.

"I bet the way Princess Nunnally is going on, she may be deemed mentally unstable. No way she'll be married off for political gain."

Lelouch stopped and stood facing his father.

"Hail Your Majesty," Lelouch spoke calmly, "my mother, the Empress is dead."

"Old news, what of it?" Charles replied with a bored expression.

"What of it?" Lelouch replied surprised and narrowing his eyes at his father.

"You sought an audience with the Emperor of Britannia just to inform me of that?" Charles looked to his side, "Send the next one in," Charles looked back to Lelouch, "leave my sight Lelouch, you know better than to waste my time with such trivial matters. I don't have time for such childish games!"

"Trivial?" Lelouch asked angrily, "Childish games Father?!"

Lelouch ran towards his father and stopped as the two guards with spears rushed toward him and Charles signaled them to stop.

"Yes Your Majesty," The two guards said in unison.

"How can you sit there and refer to my mother's assassination as trivial?" Lelouch asked angrily, "Especially in the nature that was committed. It was deemed a terrorist attack but it's an obvious lie and you just callously call it trivial and childish games when my mother was murdered in what I'm sure it's a plot set by people who held my mother in contempt and Nunnally is suffering over what happened!"

"So what?" Charles responded coldly, "I have no use for that weakling."

Lelouch was shocked again, "That weakling…? Did you just refer to my sister, your daughter as a weakling?"

"Are you hard of hearing now?" Charles asked annoyed, "That's exactly what I said. It's what it means to be royalty."

Lelouch clenched his teeth and his fists in anger.

"So that's it," Lelouch said, "if that how you desire it then I don't want to be your heir," Lelouch looked at his father with hatred, "I give up my claim to the throne!"

Lelouch's declaration shocked and stunned the people in the throne room.

"I despise the fighting and scheming of who will succeed you Father and the fact that you're in actuality making us fight! Well I want no part of it, I've had enough!"

"You are dead," Charles replied harshly.

"What?" Lelouch responded with a glare.

"You have always been dead to me, dead from the moment you were born. Who gave you the fine clothes you wear and comfortable home? The food you eat and your very life? In fact, who was it that really allowed you to be trained by two of my Knights of the Round? It was me, not your mother but me. All of those, I have given to you; in short Lelouch, you are nothing to me because you have never existed. Yet you have the gall, the audacity to question me and dare to speak such foolishness to me?!" Charles stood up from his throne with authority.

Lelouch step back and but still didn't give in to fear towards his father and continued to glare at his own father who was very intimidating and while he was shaking and Charles continued to look at Lelouch with a death glare; it was as if the glare was piercing Lelouch's very soul.

Charles continued, "Lelouch, you are dead, therefore you are not entitled to any rights. I am sending you and Nunnally to Japan, as prince and princess; you two will serve well as bargaining tools. Now leave my sight at once!"

With all the things Charles had said, Lelouch felt his blood boil and then he looked down and then he suddenly ripped his cape off of him and simply walked away.

"I will find out who killed my mother," Lelouch declared and making sure everyone in the throne room heard him, "and when I do, they will suffer and receive no mercy!"

Lelouch stormed out of the throne room and the nobles were whispering and speaking among themselves about what they heard while Charles just looked at his son who was storming out the throne room.

**Back in the present, Lelouch and Nunnally's residence**

Lelouch was sleeping on his bed and he woke up. Lelouch looked at the ceiling and then sat up from his bed. He brought out his right hand and formed a fist.

"I swear, I will make them pay," Lelouch said in venomous tone and looked out of his window, "it's been eight years since then…"

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Cornelia plans a reenactment of the Shinjuku massacre in Saitama to lure out Zero and Zero and his group does whatever it takes to prevent another massacre.**


	15. Alliance in Saitama

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Code Geass.

**Alliance in Saitama**

**Aries Villa, Eight Years Ago**

Nunnally's eyes widened and walked up the stairs and looked at her dead mother and Lelouch joined her as well.

"Mother, you shouldn't lie on the stairs," Nunnally said, "they hurt and you'll catch a cold…that's what you always say to me…Mother…Mother, please get up."

**Present time, Nunnally's room**

Nunnally woke up suddenly and just looked at her ceiling. She then had her hand on her face and sighed.

"Thinking about the past," Nunnally muttered.

Nunnally sat up from her bed and looked at the side of her room and saw CC sleeping comfortably on her makeshift bed. Nunnally then got off from her bed and walked out of her room. Nunnally went to the common room and found her brother sitting on a couch. Lelouch looked over and saw his sister.

"Oh Nunnally," Lelouch said, "good morning."

"Good morning Lelouch," Nunnally replied.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes…I…I had a bad dream…about what happen to Mother in the past," Nunnally said and she was shaking.

Lelouch was concerned and stood up and went to hold his sister's shoulder. Nunnally felt calm and looked at her brother who was giving a warm smile.

"Feeling better?" Lelouch asked.

Nunnally smiled and nodded.

"Thank you Lelouch," Nunnally said, "I needed that."

"Anything for you my little sister," Lelouch responded.

"You've always been there for me and for that, I thank you."

"Think nothing of it Nunnally," Lelouch assured, "it's only natural for me to look out for my little sister," Lelouch smiled and nodded, "Anyway, what do you feel like eating for breakfast?"

**Base of the Yamato Alliance, Saitama**

Naoto arrived at the entrance of the base and knocked the door. The peephole opened and then closed and the door opened and a man with short brown hair and was a bit short opened the door.

"Kozuki?" The man asked.

"Yeah," Naoto replied.

"Our leader is expecting you. I'll guide you to him."

"Thanks," Naoto said as he entered in the base.

Naoto followed the short man and then they entered in a room where there was a small television on a table and a flag of Japan. There was another man who had short brown hair and brown eyes and wore squared glasses who wore an orange long sleeved shirt, brown pants with a black belt, and brown shoes and he was an average looking man who was the same age as Naoto. The man turned around and saw Naoto.

"I brought him here Aoyama," The man said.

"Thanks Gen," The man named Aoyama said.

The man nodded and left and then Naoto and Aoyama shook hands and smiled.

"It's been a while Keitaro," Naoto said with a smile.

"Yeah, it's good to see you again Naoto," Keitaro replied.

They both sat in the chairs and they were discussing things and mostly about Cornelia's campaign of eliminating all resistance faction in Japan and the invitation to join with Zero.

"I guess it won't be long until Cornelia comes after us," Keitaro said, "some of the people that I know that were able to get away from the onslaught heard that Cornelia was looking for Zero."

"I see…"

"I am worried about the people here," Keitaro said feeling nervous.

"The people...?"

"Yes, the ones who are not part of our group here…I don't want the risk of them getting caught in the crossfire."

"Yeah, have you considered what I suggested before?"

"About setting up escape routes for them so that they wouldn't get murdered like what happened to the people of Shinjuku…yeah, in fact, I actually took some measures and discussed it with my group as well as the residence here. Hopefully we'll be able to react quickly enough to get the people to safety should the fight come here in Saitama."

"That's good," Naoto said, "at least make it so that the people won't suffer like what happened in Shinjuku…"

"Regarding the offer to join with Zero, I spoke with the others yesterday and most of them are on board on this while a small number of them are not willing and considering the fact that Zero exposed the truth about Clovis and you and Kaname has been saying, we are willing to join forces with you guys."

"Really?" Naoto asked being hopeful.

"Yeah, tell Zero that the Yamato Alliance will join forces with you."

Naoto grinned, "Great, with you guys with us, we can work together to beat Britannia."

"I would also like to join you guys as well," The voice of a man said.

Naoto was surprised when he and Keitaro looked over at the entrance of the room and they saw Jinta.

"Jinta?" Naoto spoke surprised and stood up, "Jinta Kuromaki?"

"It's been a while Naoto," Jinta said with smile, "how are the others doing?"

Keitaro smiled and nodded when Naoto looked back to him.

**Area 11 Government Bureau**

In the knightmare hanger, Cornelia with two of her guards was inspecting the knightmare frames and Lloyd was accompanying them through the hanger.

"The Lancelot is a seventh generation knightmare frame," Lloyd explained, "making its abilities far greater than normal…"

"I understand that the pilot of the Lancelot is an Eleven, correct?" Cornelia interjected.

"Yes, an Honorary Britannian," Lloyd replied, "however I believe—"

"I'm promoting him from Private to Warrant Officer," Cornelia interjected again, "that ought to keep him satisfied. I want to win without relying on the Numbers."

Cornelia walked away and Lloyd sighed heavily and slumped a bit but moved on with Cornelia and her two guards.

Meanwhile Euphie was sitting in her desk in her office looking over the reports and she had her thoughts of what was happening and what had happened ever since she arrived in Area 11.

"_Those who risk their lives in combat deserve to rule_," Euphie said in her head quoting her sister Cornelia, "_I understand the theory and meaning my sister…but even so…_"

Euphie sighed sadly and brought her hands on her face.

**Flashback: Eight years ago, Pendragon**

Euphie was running in a hurry and there she saw Lelouch and Nunnally being escorted by two Britannian soldiers to a small aircraft that would take them to Japan.

"Lelouch! Nunnally!" Euphie cried out.

Lelouch and Nunnally turned and they saw Euphie running towards them.

"Euphie," Lelouch said.

Euphie stopped in front of them and panted and then looked at Lelouch and Nunnally.

"Is it true?" Euphie asked, "Are you…being sent to Japan?"

"Yes it true," Lelouch said, "Father is kicking us out and sending us to Japan."

"He's tossing us away," Nunnally said sadly.

"But why?" Euphie asked upset.

"Because to him, we're nothing to him, that is all," Lelouch said with anger.

"Move it you two," One of the Britannian soldiers said.

The second Britannian soldier shoved the vi Britannia siblings.

"That's enough, we're going!" Lelouch said glaring the soldiers, "Don't touch Nunnally!"

"Then get moving," The second Britannian soldier said losing patience.

"No!" Euphie said as she got between her siblings and the soldiers, "Please don't do this! Please!"

"Euphie, don't," Lelouch said sadly as he touched his Euphie's shoulder.

"But—!"

"If you do this, it would just lead trouble for you."

"Please Euphie, we don't want you to get in trouble," Nunnally pleaded.

Euphie started to cry and Lelouch and Nunnally hugged their sister and then afterwards, Lelouch and Nunnally were taken to the aircraft and then Cornelia called for Euphie and rushed to get to her as Euphie fell on her knees and cried her heart out.

**Flashback End**

"Lelouch…Nunnally…" Euphie spoke in sadness.

There was a knock on the door and Euphie looked over.

"Come in," Euphie said.

The door opened and Jeremiah appeared and entered closing the door behind him. Jeremiah gave a respectable bow to Euphie.

"Jeremiah," Euphie said and then motioned him to a chair in front of her desk, "take a seat."

"Yes Sub-Viceroy," Jeremiah said as he sat in the chair.

"So, what can you tell me?" Euphie asked.

"Unfortunately, Reuben Ashford was less than willing to tell me what I needed to know about Prince Lelouch and Princess Nunnally," Jeremiah said.

"Should have known," Euphie said sadly.

"But now I'm sure that they must be attending his school and if not then at least, they are close by."

"I see…I really want to see them…so much," Euphie said trying to keep herself together and then looked at Jeremiah, "thank you Jeremiah."

"I apologize that I was not able to help much," Jeremiah said sadly.

Euphie shook her head, "No, you did what I ask and not less and not more and for that, I thank you."

"Your Highness…"

**Underground Base**

Lelouch was on his cell phone talking to Naoto and he was receiving the good news.

"That's excellent Naoto," Lelouch said, "yes…yes…excellent, I'm glad they're onboard on this. Since the Yamato Alliance will to join us, it will make our group grow and be united."

Lelouch continued to talk to Naoto on his phone and then he hung up. Rai entered the base with Sayoko and Nunnally.

"Phone call Lelouch?" Nunnally asked.

"Yes, I just spoke to Naoto," Lelouch answered, "I've just been informed that the Yamato Alliance will join us."

"That's good news," Sayoko said with a smile.

"Yeah it is," Rai said with a smile, "I'm glad they decided to join us as well."

"So what's next Lelouch?" Nunnally asked.

Lelouch smiled as he dialed a number.

**Hall of Ashford Academy**

Kallen was walking through the hall when she suddenly got a call on her cell phone. She picked it up and looked at the caller ID.

"Lelouch?" Kallen asked with a raised eyebrow and then answered, "Yes Lelouch?"

Lelouch was telling Kallen what Naoto told him and wanted to discuss things further in their base and Kallen smiled and nodded.

"Understood, I'll be right there," Kallen said.

Kallen hung up her cell phone and moved on and then saw Shirley and quickly went in her invalid façade and continued walking.

"Kallen?" Shirley asked.

"Oh Shirley," Kallen replied.

"Are you going somewhere? I thought you were going to help set up the cat house for the cat."

"Something came up…my doctor just called and wanted to do some test immediately so I need to see him."

"Oh I see," Shirley nodded, "I understand, go ahead. I'll try to do as much as I can on my own."

"If you want Shirley, we can help," Alice said suddenly.

Kallen and Shirley turned and saw Alice and Nina who looked nervous.

"Alice…and Nina as well," Kallen said.

"I don't have anything to do and I figured that this would be a nice change of pace for Nina since she been at her computer nonstop so I managed to convince her so that we can help," Alice said, "will that be all right?"

"If you really don't mind Alice," Shirley said and then looked at Nina, "Nina, is it really all right with you?"

"Um, y-yes, I don't mind although I do want to get back and continue with my work," Nina said, "I had just managed to make a breakthrough on something so I want to go back working on it as soon as possible."

Alice frowned but it was not noticed by the other girls.

"Sure, it's no problem," Shirley said and then smiled, "thanks Alice and you too Nina."

Alice nodded and then turned to Kallen, "Don't worry about things here Kallen. Go see your doctor, your health does takes priority after all."

"Um…yes, thanks Alice," Kallen said.

Kallen left and Alice smiled as she waved at Kallen and Shirley looked at Kallen leaving and then she had a sad expression and when Alice noticed, she wondered why Shirley had that expression.

**Euphie's Office**

Euphie was sitting in her desk and she had a sad expression.

**Flashback**

"Saitama?" Euphie asked.

"Yes, Princess Cornelia is mobilizing all forces to Saitama," Jeremiah explained, "it's been reported that the Yamato Alliance are hiding out there and that populace there are actually cooperating with them."

"Does my sister know that for sure?"

"She's positive and in fact, I've been told that she ordered for the news media to report the operation and time that will start for the assault."

Euphie was surprised, "Really?"

"Yes…I have to redeem myself," Jeremiah said with determination, "I must take this chance to prove my loyalty."

**Flashback End**

Euphie was concerned and couldn't help but think about what Jeremiah had told her.

"Why would Cornelia have them announce the time for it?" Euphie asked herself, "She doesn't do that normally, in fact, the last time she did that—" Euphie stopped herself and her eyes widened as she realized what her sister had planned for, "no, she wouldn't…"

Euphie was horrified in what she predicted and picked up her phone on her desk and decided to make a call.

**A.S.E.E.C. Hanger**

Suzaku in his flight suit was doing his homework and Cecile was with him keeping him company and there was a tray of three rice balls by them.

"Sorry you have to sit here with me while I do my homework," Suzaku said.

"It's no problem," Cecile assured with a smile, "you haven't gone through a normal school before so it can't be helped."

"My classmates in the Student Council have been helping me as well, but it's still kind of hard."

"You know to be honest with you Suzaku, I was worried."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, I had heard that Ashford Academy is a fairly liberal school, but I was wondering if you were fitting in."

"I was prepared for that," Suzaku said with a smile, "however by chance, I ran into two old friends of mine and they helped smooth things over for me and then there was my other friend who helped me out as well. Apparently, a couple of students were going to vandalize my gym uniform but he stopped them from carrying it out."

"Really?" Cecile asked surprised.

"Yeah, Rai really helped me out."

"Rai?"

"Yeah, he was that student that was with me and Princess Euphemia."

"Oh, the one who was in Shinjuku with you two when we went to see you regarding that situation with the Purist Faction?"

"That's him," Suzaku said with a smile and nod.

Cecile smiled cheerfully, "It sounds like you have wonderful friends. Make sure you value them Suzaku. If your friendship of the two you mentioned continues, your reunion will turn from coincidence to inevitability."

"Yeah, I will," Suzaku said happily.

"Anyway, go ahead and try one," Cecile said looking at the rice balls.

"Oh, thank you," Suzaku said looking at the rice ball, grab one and took a bite and was surprised as he looked what was inside, "is this jam?"

"Yes, I got some lovely blueberries," Cecile said feeling proud.

"Okay everyone!" Lloyd spoke loudly, "Pack it up! Pack it up! We're done here! Don't do anymore!" Lloyd waved his arms, "Hip-hip-hooray! That's all folks!"

Lloyd sighed heavily and Suzaku and Cecile were surprised.

"Um…" Suzaku spoke.

"Go to school," Cecile said with a smile, "classes might be over but it's important to meet your friends as well."

"Right, thanks," Suzaku smiled and then left to go to Ashford.

**Ashford Academy**

In the Student Council Room, Shirley, Nina, and Alice were setting up the cat house. Shirley had her thoughts and sighed and it was noticed by Alice and Nina.

"Shirley, is something wrong?" Alice asked as she picked up the cat.

"That was quite a sigh," Nina commented.

Shirley looked at Alice and Nina and then had glanced at the floor.

"It's about Kallen," Shirley said.

"Kallen?" Alice asked, "What about her?"

"I…I think Kallen is hiding something."

"Hiding something?" Nina asked confused.

"Yes, I'm sure she is and…I think I know what it is," Shirley said and was shaking a bit.

"…Well, what is it?" Alice asked out of curiosity.

"I think…" Shirley clenched her teeth, "I think Kallen is going out with Lulu!"

"Huh, Lulu?" Alice responded a bit confused, "Wait, you think Kallen and Nunnally's brother are a couple?"

"It…it has to be…" Shirley said with a sad expression.

"But how do you know that Kallen and the Vice President are going out?" Nina asked.

"Well, the truth is that I saw them the other day," Shirley replied, "I saw them being very close and intimate."

"Really?" Nina responded surprised, "I guess that's possible…"

"I'm not sure of that," Alice said, "Are absolutely sure they were being intimate?"

"What do you mean?" Shirley asked.

"Well, if Kallen and Nunnally's brother were going out, they wouldn't actually hide it. Lelouch was never one to hide things like that…just like he and Nunnally didn't hide the fact their friendliness with Suzaku and the fact they're friends with him."

Nina flinched and looked away at the mention of Suzaku.

"I guess that's true but even so…" Shirley said.

"I'm sure that if Lelouch didn't want to hide the fact that he and Suzaku are friends, then he definitely wouldn't hide about going out with Kallen…at least that's what Nunnally would say."

"Still though, they do seem to be very close," Nina said.

"I know, right?" Shirley responded, "And Kallen was working hard in trying to get the cat."

The cat meowed in response as Alice still held on the cat.

"Shirley, you do know that Lelouch and Nunnally have been friends with Kallen for seven years," Alice reminded.

"I…I know that…" Shirley said but was still worried, "but still what if…what if they really are," Shirley thought of something and was wide eyed, "what if they are actually doing it right now."

"Doing it?" Alice replied, "Shirley, what are you talking?"

"Um, well…they be getting very passionate," Shirley said as she blushed.

"What?" Nina said as she blushed as well.

"Seriously, what are you talking about?" Alice asked as she was still confused, "And why are you two blushing?"

Meanwhile in the Reuben Ashford's office, Reuben was looking out of the window while his granddaughter Milly was talking on the phone from his desk and Milly had a bit of a depressing look.

"But an arranged marriage is just…" Milly spoke, "I understand that you want to reestablish the Ashford Family, but Mother…"

Reuben glanced at Milly and then looked back out of the window and sighed.

**Tokyo Settlement**

Britannian forces were moving and heading for the Saitama Ghetto with the G-1 Mobile Base in the center. Rivalz was on his motorbike and as he was seeing it, he wondered what was going on. Meanwhile, a man with long dark brown and wore a headband was under a bridge and was seeing Britannian forces mobilizing and heading towards Saitama. He picked up the radio next to him.

"Aoyama, it's me," The long haired man said, "they're moving in."

"Okay, thanks for the heads up," Keitaro said on the other line.

**Saitama Ghetto**

Keitaro was looked at the radio and turned to Naoto.

"Looks like they are their way here," Keitaro said, "it's just as you predicted Naoto."

"Yeah, okay," Naoto said, "let's see if they're going to say anything on the news and in the meanwhile, have your group begin the evacuation and I'll give Ohgi and Zero a call."

"Right," Keitaro said as he moved and gave direction to his group.

Meanwhile, Jinta was on a roof of a building and he was seeing Britannian forces moving in.

"Here they are," Jinta said,

Jinta picked up something from his pocket and it was his cell phone as it rang and he looked at the caller ID.

**G-1 Mobile Base**

A meeting was taking place in the bridge with Cornelia sitting on the throne with Guilford standing next to her and with Darlton and Cornelia's staff officers standing by the console.

"The Saitama Ghetto is completely surrounded," Darlton reported, "The Yamato Alliance has their hideout here. Half the people there are cooperating with them. In this situation…"

"What will be the effect of overall production?" Cornelia asked.

"Primary sector output should decrease by 0.2%."

"Within expectation you mean…very well," Cornelia responded and then looked over three men who were staff members who worked under Clovis, "You all participated in the Shinjuku Incident, correct?"

The staff officers gave a slight bow to Cornelia.

"Yes and we appreciate your great mercy Princess Cornelia," One of the staff officers said.

"Spare me," Cornelia replied with contempt towards the three staff officers, "do not think you're off the hook considering the fact you three were accessories to what my brother Clovis was doing."

The three men flinched.

"Besides," Cornelia continued, "that wasn't what I was asking. What I am asking you is this," Cornelia looked at the monitor, "Do you think this is similar?"

The three staff officers who served Clovis were confused.

"To the conditions of Shinjuku," Cornelia clarified.

**HiTV Studio, Tokyo Settlement**

"Military authorities report that they are surrounding the Saitama Ghetto which is hiding the terrorists," An anchorwoman reported, "As Viceroy Cornelia is on the scene as well, entry to that area has been restricted. The full scale assault will begin in two hours. Consequently, the following areas will have their power cut for the time being…"

"I understand in giving the report about the operation but why announce the time for it?" A crewman asked.

"They're trying to provoke Zero," Diethard answered, "it's obvious."

**Lelouch and Nunnally's residence, Ashford Academy**

Lelouch and Nunnally were watching the news while CC was placing a stamp on the card for Pizza Hut and Lelouch narrowed his eyes and clenched. Lelouch's cell phone rang and he answered it when he saw the caller ID.

"Naoto?" Lelouch spoke.

Naoto spoke with Lelouch on the other line.

"I see…I understand," Lelouch said, "…yes…that's right…we'll be there quickly. Continue working with your friend and his group and we'll make haste to get there," Lelouch hung up his phone and looked narrowed his eyes, "I see now, so this is your answer Cornelia."

"Hmm?" CC looked over to Lelouch, "Lelouch, is something wrong? You look so serious."

Nunnally looked over to Lelouch and was worried, "Lelouch, is this…"

"I'm calling Rai and Kallen, we need to go Saitama now," Lelouch said, "Cornelia is intentionally provoking me as Zero."

"Wait, do you think that Cornelia is planning to…?" Nunnally asked with worry.

Lelouch looked at Nunnally with a grim expression and Nunnally knew what that meant and she was mortified in what their older half sister was planning.

"I'm pretty sure that is exactly what Cornelia is doing, however…by working together with the Yamato Alliance," Lelouch grinned, "we'll cause her plan to backfire."

**G-1 Mobile Base**

"Zero is a criminal with a flair for the theatrics," Cornelia said, "I've recreated the conditions of Shinjuku in order to draw him out. If he's the type who's overconfident, then he will definitely come and try to kill me."

"Viceroy, you would risk your own life like this?" One of Clovis's former staff officers asked surprised.

"War is struggle between pride and life," Cornelia explained.

**Naoto's Base**

Ohgi was on the phone talking to Naoto and Ohgi was surprised when Naoto informed him what was going on and then he nodded when Naoto asked him something.

"Sure Naoto," Ohgi said, "I'll be there as quickly as I can and…"

Ohgi looked over and saw the others and nodded.

"Right…" Ohgi said.

Ohgi hung up the phone and went to the others.

"What did Naoto say, Ohgi?" Minami asked.

"Naoto and Zero are going to work with the Yamato Alliance," Ohgi said, "it seems that Cornelia is intentionally creating the same condition like with Shinjuku and that means," Ohgi frowned, another massacre."

The others were shocked and didn't like what they heard.

"She's planning to do what?" Yoshida asked.

"Another massacre?" Minami asked, "Just like what happened in Shinjuku?"

"Yes, unless we help protect the people in Saitama there, another Shinjuku massacre will occur. I'm going to head over and assist them."

"Wait Ohgi," Inoue said.

"Inoue?" Ohgi asked.

"…Is there any I can help?"

"Huh?"

"Yeah, me too," Sugiyama asked, "I think it would be easier if more people help."

"I agree," Minami said.

"You guys…" Ohgi said amazed.

"We talked about what you and Naoto said and what you Zero proposed," Yoshida said, "and we been impressed ever since Zero rescued Kururugi and exposed the truth about Clovis and the fact that by working with him, we succeeded in fighting about the Britannian forces."

"So with that in mind," Minami said, "we want to join as well."

Ohgi smiled, "Thank you. I'm sure Naoto will be happy as well and I'm sure Zero will as well," Ohgi then looked at Tamaki who was grumpy and had his arms folded, "what about you Tamaki?"

Tamaki sighed, "I do admit that Zero seems to be real deal and I want to make Britannia pay for the Japanese blood they've spilled. Okay, I'm in."

"All right, then we need to hurry to Saitama," Ohgi said.

"Right," The others said in unison.

**Saitama Ghetto**

Naoto put away the cell phone and nodded to Keitaro and then Keitaro faced the members of the Yamato Alliance. There was also a man who wore a brown suit and was bald.

"Is what you're saying true?" The man asked.

"Yes, we know for a fact that Cornelia will hunt us down and plan to kill all the civilians here as well," Keitaro informed.

"And this happening because of you people?" The man asked upset, "All this time, you people of the Yamato Alliance was hiding out here and now they think that we're cooperating with you."

"I do apologize," Keitaro said with regret, "we never meant for it to happen but this is why we need your help and getting the people out of here."

"We set up routes that you and the people can travel in without them knowing and it will get you out of Saitama," Naoto said.

The man frowned, "If Cornelia is doing this, then would that mean she may have some dirty secret and it was because you people found out?"

"Actually, the real reason she's doing she's doing this is to lure Zero into her trap," Jinta informed as he appeared before them.

"Zero?" The man asked surprised.

**Lelouch's Room, Ashford Academy**

Lelouch were putting things away in his briefcase while CC was lying on his bed watching him.

"You're really going to go?" CC asked, "Why would you do that when you yourself know that it's a provocation to lure you into their hands?"

"Cornelia is going out of her way to call me out and her way to do it…is to recreate that damn incident that happened in Shinjuku," Lelouch explained, "however it won't go as Cornelia has planned. I'm sure that she is certain that I would be overconfident and make an attempt to kill her however she will realize that I'm not one to fall for such a false ploy. I know she's not like Clovis."

"So what are you going to do?"

"We'll give her a surprise," Lelouch said with a smile, "I'll play along and take her invite but that will be all. I've already sent Nunnally, Rai, and Kallen ahead and thanks to Naoto's insight with the cooperation of the Yamato Alliance and the helping aid that will occur with Ohgi and the others, we'll give them a run for their money, also if I'm lucky, I'll actually get close to Cornelia and ask her what I need to know."

"About your mother's death?" CC asked.

"Yes, Clovis did mention when I had him under my Geass that Cornelia did conduct an investigation on my mother's murder. I want to know what she learned and also I want to know why the hell she withdrew the guards on that day."

"If you can get close to Cornelia…"

"Yes…which I know it will be difficult and her reputation as earned her to be known as the Witch of Britannia and the Goddess of Victory and add to the fact that she has her personal knight, Gilbert G.P. Guilford who is known as Spearhead of Britannia and her military advisor, General Andreas Darlton with her, it just makes it difficult but I am willing to fight them since that what it will take," Lelouch grinned, "I need to create the conditions for myself and my allies for our advantage."

"Tell me Lelouch, defeating Britannia or discovering your mother's murderer, which is more important to you?"

"They are equal of importance to me," Lelouch answered, "we already discussed this CC, not one is important than the other."

"Hmmmm….."

Lelouch sighed, "The Britannian Imperial Family compete to see who will become the next sovereign of Britannia…although really in actuality, he's making them fight, yes my father, Charles zi Britannia."

Lelouch frowned and clenched his fists thinking about his father's cold glare.

**Flashback: Eight years ago, Throne Room, Pendragon Imperial Palace**

"It's what it means to be royalty," Charles said to Lelouch.

Lelouch clenched his teeth and his fists in anger.

"So that's it," Lelouch said, "if that how you desire it then I don't want to be your heir," Lelouch looked at his father with hatred, "I give up my claim to the throne!"

Lelouch's declaration shocked and stunned the people in the throne room.

"I despise the fighting and scheming of who will succeed you Father and the fact that you're in actuality making us fight! Well I want no part of it, I've had enough!"

**Flashback End**

"That is a fact," Lelouch said as closed his briefcase.

"Still that is the strength of Britannia, is it not?" CC commented, "The one who is the last one standing is the one that will be the next ruler of Britannia."

"That's right, the weak ones loses and are cast out," Lelouch said, "that's the kind thing that goes on within the Royal Family."

"Well that's Britannia, that's the world they live in. Survival of the fittest is the most essential rule of all."

Lelouch slammed his hand on his table in response.

"If that's how it is then what would have happen to Nunnally?" Lelouch asked in anger as he thought about shattered Nunnally was when their mother died, "Should I have just abandon my sister just because she was frail? Just because she was once weak and couldn't get over the trauma of our mother's murder? I refuse to accept that. I refuse to accept that showing compassing and understanding is a sign of weakness. I refuse to accept what my father and his Britannia stands for. If that's how they want it to be, then I'll crush them and destroy their arrogant and shallow notions."

Lelouch was about to leave but then he heard a click. Lelouch was surprised and then he turned and he raised an eyebrow when he saw that CC had a gun and she was pointing it at him.

"CC, what the hell are you doing?" Lelouch asked as he saw it as an annoyance.

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: In Saitama, Lelouch as Zero and his group along with the Yamato Alliance take on Cornelia's forces.**


	16. Battle in Saitama

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Code Geass.

**Battle in Saitama**

CC pointed a gun at Lelouch and Lelouch was surprised and also annoyed,

"CC, what the hell are you doing?" Lelouch asked annoyed.

"Lelouch, you're being too reckless on this and the way you're going about it is too risky," CC said still pointing the gun at Lelouch, "you and I have a contract and I won't you have die."

"Okay CC, notice what you're saying is completely opposite of what you're doing right now," Lelouch pointed out.

"Oh I won't kill you; I'll shoot you in the leg to keep you from moving."

"You're serious…"

"I don't make light on things like this Lelouch."

"You're serious about getting in my way," Lelouch said glaring at CC.

"You can glare at me all you want Lelouch but I won't have you die out there without you keeping your end of the bargain."

"If I don't go, then everything I've done so far will be a lie and I won't have that," Lelouch said, "and I won't let anyone make me a liar, not even you CC."

"Don't be so melodramatic," CC countered, "I'm doing this for your own good."

"You're willing to prevent me from doing what I promised to do. I know I have a contract with you but you have no right to keep me from what I need to do, it's not in the condition with our contract with each other. If you insist on it CC, then that makes you my enemy. You promised that won't cause trouble for me but you're breaking that promise to me right now."

"Lelouch, I'm going to keep you alive," CC insisted, "whatever it takes."

"Hmph, it would be pointless if I choose not to grant your wish."

"Excuse me?" CC replied surprised as she arched an eyebrow.

"That's what will happen," Lelouch pointed his finger at the gun, "shoot me with that gun to injure me and I won't grant your wish, no matter what you say or do."

"You can't go back on our contract," CC pointed out.

"Really?" Lelouch said and then sprung a kunai from his sleeve and pointed it at his neck and surprised CC, "if you try to force me to afterward, I'll kill myself. That is the way I do it, if I stop with my fight that has just begun against Britannia, then I might as well be literally dead. Of course, I'm confident that Rai and my sister Nunnally will be able to carry on."

"Do you honestly think they can?" CC asked.

"I know they can but back to you and me, what's it going to be CC? Shoot me and I won't grant your wish."

"Lelouch…"

"I still don't know everything about you and what your wish is since you won't tell me and I know you're still keeping things to yourself and not telling me everything, however it won't matter if I end it myself but really, it's up to you."

CC couldn't believe what she was seeing and she was shocked and she saw from Lelouch's expression that he was serious. She wanted her wish granted and she was sure that Lelouch would be the one to grant her wish but it would mean nothing if he died. CC gave in and lowered the gun to her side. Lelouch smiled when he saw CC do just that and he put his kunai away.

"I see now," CC said, "this is your resolve and you're willing to stake your life on it."

"Listen CC, I'm not being reckless about what I'm doing," Lelouch said.

"Huh?" CC responded.

"It is true that I want to ask Cornelia about what she knows but if it is impossible to do so when we fight her and her forces in Saitama then I'll simply look for another opportunity. I'm not as reckless as you might think I am and of course I'm not willing to risk the lives of others just to get what I want."

"Hmm," CC looked away.

Lelouch sighed, "Okay how about this? Come with me."

"Huh?" CC looked at Lelouch surprised.

"If you want assurance that I will not be reckless and my safety, then come with me and assist us in Saitama."

"…Fine, I'll do that. I'll be able to keep an eye on you and make sure you stay alive."

"Whatever," Lelouch said with a shrug, "well then, shall we go?"

CC nodded as she and Lelouch were set to head to Saitama.

"Ready Sayoko?" Lelouch asked.

"What?" CC spoke surprised.

"Yes Master Lelouch," Sayoko said as she appeared from the entrance with a kunai in hand.

CC was stunned as she didn't notice Sayoko was there and saw Lelouch grinning at her and CC realized.

"_I see_," CC said in her head, "_he had Sayoko stay here with him. So there was really no way that I was really going to be able to stop him…_"

Meanwhile in the hall of Ashford Academy, Suzaku arrived wearing his Ashford uniform and was waving a fuzzy tail on a stick so that he could play with the cat while humming to himself. He got to the door that led to the Student Council room.

"You have some serious issues Shirley," Alice's voice said.

"Huh?" Suzaku spoke.

The door opened and Alice came appeared and was surprised when she saw Suzaku.

"Oh Suzaku," Alice said.

"Hi Alice, what's up?" Suzaku replied.

Alice looked at her left side and frowned, "Be careful Suzaku, Shirley is letting her imagination run wild again."

"Huh?" Suzaku replied, "Again?"

Alice left and then Suzaku came in and there he saw Shirley and Nina and Nina started to shake when she saw Suzaku.

"Hi, you're Nina, right?" Suzaku said polite and friendly.

Nina flinched and then looked away from him.

"I have to go," Nina said as she left in a hurry.

Suzaku looked at Nina leaving in a hurry.

"Of course she doesn't like me," Suzaku said and then looked at Shirley who was holding the cat, "hi Shirley, do know where Lelouch is? I want to ask him about something."

"I don't know where he is and I don't give a damn!" Shirley replied emotionally.

"Uh Shirley?" Suzaku responded confused.

**Saitama Ghetto**

The operation had just begun for Cornelia and her forces and Britannian foot soldiers were marching with their loaded guns in hand and were looking around and they were confused in what they were seeing and what they were seeing was no one. There wasn't a single person around in where they were searching. Squad leaders ordered for them to continue the search for any single resident in Saitama as they all felt they would find them eventually. Meanwhile, the residents of Saitama were actually in the sewer tunnels and they were being guided by a few members of the Yamato Alliance and Naoto was also assisting in the evacuation. They stopped at a certain area and then they were met up by Ohgi and the others and Naoto waved at them.

"Naoto," Ohgi said.

"Kaname, thanks for coming," Naoto said, "I'm glad you didn't get lost navigating through the tunnels."

"Yeah, it's thanks to the direction you gave us."

Naoto nodded and spoke to the people who were still unsure and most had hoped that they would be able to go back to Saitama after it was over. Naoto instructed them to follow Ohgi as well as Tamaki, Minami, Yoshida, Sugiyama, and Inoue who would guide them to a safe place.

"Naoto, are you going to help Zero fight Cornelia?" Ohgi asked.

"Yeah," Naoto answered.

"Does Zero have a plan?" Minami asked.

"Well, Zero says we can't approach fighting Cornelia like we did with Clovis so we have to take caution however, Zero has the plan to defeat Cornelia."

"I wish you the best of luck Naoto," Sugiyama said, "come back alive."

"Thanks and I will along with Kallen, Zero, and the others," Naoto said with a nod, "now take the people to a safe place; we'll get back and meet with Zero."

"Right," Ohgi said.

Ohgi then took charge to guide the people to safety through the sewer tunnels while Naoto and a few members of the Yamato Alliance went back to rendezvous with Zero. Meanwhile in one of the building in the upper floor, Rai was looking over and Lelouch arrived in his Zero costume and holding his mask and they looked over.

"Forces are moving," Rai said, "so far so good. It's all going as you planned Lelouch."

"Very good," Lelouch said.

"So we're really going to do it?" Nunnally asked as she, Sayoko, and CC appeared.

"Yes Nunnally," Lelouch said turning to his sister, "we're going to hand our sister Cornelia her first defeat. Let's get ready."

"Right," Rai said.

Rai, Sayoko, CC, and Nunnally left to get in their positions. Lelouch picked up the radio. Elsewhere, Naoto, Kallen, and Keitaro were watching from Britannian soldiers moving in and breaking through homes and finding that they weren't able to find anyone.

"Naoto, do you copy?" Lelouch said from the other line.

Naoto held the radio and place it on his ear, "Naoto here, we're ready to begin Zero."

"Excellent, let me speak to Aoyama."

"Sure," Naoto said and he handed the radio to Keitaro.

Keitaro took the radio and place it on his ear.

"Keitaro Aoyama?" Zero asked.

"Yes, this is he," Keitaro answered.

"Listen well, because of your decision to join forces with us, you get to win and participate in defeating Cornelia li Britannia in this battle. Follow my directions exactly and we will gain victory."

"I'm ready Zero," Keitaro said, "along with my group."

"Great, let's move."

Keitaro looked at Naoto and Kallen and they all nodded and hurried to get in position. Meanwhile, Lelouch got in a cockpit of a knightmare and then he took a deep breath. Lelouch took the radio and held it near him.

"Is everyone in position?" Lelouch asked.

The answer he got was that everyone was in the position that he instructed them to be.

"We're ready Zero," Rai said.

"Good, Rai keep watch and inform me on any sudden changes."

"Understood."

Meanwhile, Britannian forces continued move in the Saitama Ghetto and while that was happening, several Sutherlands were in position behind the G-1 Mobile Base and the pilots were the members of the Purist Faction.

"I don't understand," Jeremiah said upset, "Why won't Princess Cornelia order us to attack as well?"

"Because Orange is here," Kewell said looking at Jeremiah with contempt and made Jeremiah looked at him and Kewell looked away with disgust, "just be glad that you weren't disposed of. It's because of you that the Purist Faction's credibility is shot. Our careers are practically over!"

"I'm telling you it wasn't really me, it was Zero," Jeremiah insisted.

"Tch, that again…you're acting just like Bartley, refusing to take responsibility for your own actions."

"That's not it at all and don't compare me to that fool Bartley!" Jeremiah countered.

Villetta looked at Jeremiah and Kewell and then she recalled something.

"_I manage to recall a student was in the Shinjuku Ghetto_," Villetta said in her head, "_I wonder…is it possible that student could be working with Zero…if only I can remember what he looked like and what happened_," Villetta frowned, "_I need to do something about this headache I've been getting ever since._"

**G-1 Mobile Base**

"It seems that that there are no signs of any of the residents in the ghetto," Darlton said.

"No one?" Guilford asked.

"No one, not a single person," A staff officer said.

Cornelia didn't like what she was hearing.

"But how can this be?" One of the staff officers asked.

"Every house has been searched thoroughly and there have been no signs of any Elevens," Another staff officer said.

"I see," Cornelia said and she narrowed her eyes, "is it possible that…?"

"Viceroy?" Darlton said looking at the second Britannian princess.

"Extend the search," Cornelia commanded," look for every nook and cranny of the ghetto."

"Is it possible that the Elevens there have a secret place or have fled through somewhere we're not aware of yet?" Guilford asked.

"I'm certain that's exactly what happened," Cornelia said.

"Could the Yamato Alliance be doing the same thing?" Darlton asked.

"That is also a possible as well," Cornelia frowned, "it seems that part of my plan has already failed…this is unexpected."

"What would you like us to do Viceroy?" Darlton asked.

"Hmm…"

There was a sudden beep on the console in the bridge and it surprised Cornelia and her subordinates as well as the staff officers that served Clovis.

"An open channel?" One of the staff officers asked.

"That is…" Cornelia said having a good idea.

"Milady?" Guilford asked.

"Let it through," Cornelia ordered.

"Yes," Darlton said as he pushed a button.

The monitor showed Euphie on the screen and this surprised the officers except for Cornelia, Guilford, and Darlton.

"I figured it was you," Cornelia said.

"I need to talk to you Sister," Euphie said.

"It will have to wait, I'm in a middle of an operation right now, you know that and what did I tell you before, you're to address to me as Viceroy."

Euphie frowned when she closed her eyes and then opened them and looked at Cornelia.

"Viceroy, you're doing a reenactment of the massacre in Shinjuku, aren't you?" Euphie asked.

The staff officers as well as Darlton and Guilford were stunned in what Euphie had just asked and Cornelia just looked at her younger sister and sighed.

"What are you talking about?" Cornelia responded.

"The fact that you had the media announce the time of the operation. You normally wouldn't do that unless you were trying to lure someone of interest and set the conditions to cause a massacre in the name of weeding out the enemies with the intent to provoke someone of interest. You've done this before in the Middle East Federation and again at the Southern Pacific Islands."

"I still don't know what you're talking about Sub-Viceroy," Cornelia said, "I'm simply leading an attack against a terrorist group; please don't interrupt me with such meaningless speculations."

"Meaningless?" Euphie responded in shock.

Cornelia ended the transmission and frowned with her thoughts, "_Euphie…please try to understand…I can't let Clovis's killer get away even though Clovis…_"

Cornelia stopped herself and regained her composure.

**Area 11 Government Bureau**

In her office, Euphie was shocked and tried to get in contact with Cornelia again but she was not having any luck and she frowned.

"So that's how you want to respond," Euphie said.

Euphie rushed out of her office and called for one of the military officers.

"Yes Your Highness," One of the military officers responded.

"I need go to Saitama," Euphie said.

The military officer was stunned when he heard her request.

"Wait, what?" The military officer said surprised.

**G-1 Mobile Base**

"Viceroy…" Darlton said as he and the others looked at Cornelia.

"I certainly did not expect her to figure things out so quickly," Cornelia commented.

"About Princess Euphemia…" Guilford spoke with concern.

"I'll personally deal with the situation with her myself. Anyway never mind; let's get back to the matter at hand."

"Yes Your Highness," The officers said in unison.

**Saitama Ghetto**

Lelouch was in the cockpit and had his thoughts as he was seeing soldiers and knightmares looking for anyone ready to kill.

"_It's always the same,_" Lelouch said in his head, "_no matter who's in charge, they follow the same mindset and that mindset is that the natives in the land are meant to be killed out convenience._"

In one of the cockpits of the Sutherlands, a Britannian soldier was grinning.

"It's too bad, we haven't found a single Eleven and Zero doesn't seem to be anywhere," The Britannian soldier said, "I admit they must be good at running away…heh, they shouldn't have opposed us in the first place if they're just going to run away like cowards. As for Zero, in the end, he's nothing more than terrorist."

The two Sutherlands continued on and then they were suddenly struck by missiles and they exploded. Naoto, Keitaro, Gen, and two other members of the Yamato Alliance came out from the building and they nodded and Naoto signaled them to move to the next area and they went while Naoto went the other way. Meanwhile elsewhere, foot soldiers were moving in and continued to look around and they found no signs of any of the residents. One of them was about to give report to the G-1 Mobile Base when they were suddenly attack and they didn't see their attackers until after the fact and they died silently as the ones who attacked and killed them were Sayoko and Rai. The two went to the opposite directions of each other and did the same to more foot soldiers that they saw. In another area of the ghetto, four Sutherlands moved and then they stopped and activated their Factsphere Sensors and then two of them were suddenly struck by Slash Harkens and were knocked on the ground. The other two looked and they saw a knightmare that was black quickly rushing them and knocking them on the ground. In the cockpit of the black knightmare, Jinta glared at them and as he controlled his knightmare and grabbed two of the Sutherlands' machine guns and shot all four of them and destroyed them killing the pilots inside.

**G-1 Mobile Base**

Cornelia and the other officers in the bridge were seeing signatures of their knightmare forces being lost and the former staff officers of Clovis were shaking. Cornelia was getting reports of teams being lost.

"The Ground troops have yet to contact us at the specific time that they were supposed to," Darlton said.

"They're most likely dead," Cornelia said.

"It would seem so," Guilford added.

"But it can't be," One of the staff officer said in disbelief, "every single one of them?"

"Kaczinski team engaging," Another staff officer said, "they were ambushed."

"The enemy seems to be using the Sutherlands captured from our own forces," Another staff officer said.

"It's just like before," One of Clovis's former staff officer said, "this is just like Shinjuku."

"Has Zero really made his appearance?" Another of Clovis's former staff officers asked.

"So that's what happening…" Cornelia said.

There was another beep and they saw on the screen of five knightmares being lost and it was at the area where there was a bridge.

**Saitama**

Back in the ghetto, the Britannian forces were being decimated as instructed by Lelouch with the aid of Yamato Alliance and the group with Lelouch. Lelouch then moved on in the knightmare that he was piloting and he wondered what his sister Cornelia was going to do next.

**G-1 Mobile Base**

They saw another bridge with being destroyed and the knightmares that were on the bridge being brought down as well.

"Point 1-7 has been lost," One of the staff officers said, "we've lost Halley team!"

"All right, that's enough," Cornelia said, "I'm ordering all troops to fall back. Any further damage will be meaningless."

"Fall back?" One of Clovis's former staff officers spoke in disbelief, "Viceroy, with all due respect, I'm sure we can still fight them."

"We can't fight like this," Cornelia pointed out, "besides; it's all part of my strategy."

"Huh?" The three former staff officers of Clovis spoke confused.

**Saitama Ghetto**

"To all forces, fall back behind ghetto perimeter at once! Never mind holding formation! Fall back behind ghetto perimeter at once!" Cornelia said over the airwaves.

Inside the cockpit of a knightmare, Lelouch nodded as he realized what was happening.

"I see, so this is your move Cornelia," Lelouch said, "well then, I'll make my next move."

"Zero," A Yamato Alliance member was calling, "this is the chance to move in and take Cornelia by surprise."

"No, best we don't, just stick to the plan that we all agreed on earlier," Lelouch replied.

"But Zero—"

"It's a false opening, it's exactly what she would want us to do," Zero interjected, "we do that, we be playing right in her hands. Just stick to the plan and we will hand Cornelia li Britannia her defeat. I can guarantee it."

"If…if you say so Zero…"

"Good now with that, all members of the Yamato Alliance, it's time for you to commence the second phase of the plan."

"Right… understood Zero," Keitaro said, "Alright, you all heard Zero. That means all of us of the Yamato Alliance."

"Right!" Members of the Yamato Alliance said.

"Now, for my remaining seven, let's get in positions for the second phase."

"Understood Zero," Naoto said, "I'm position."

"So am I and ready anytime," Kallen said.

"I'm in position Zero," Nunnally said.

"As I am," Sayoko said.

"I'm ready," Rai said.

"In position and ready Zero," Jinta said.

"I'm ready and waiting on your signal," CC said.

"Good, I thank you all," Lelouch said and looked at the monitor, "all conditions are clear. Now the real battle begins."

**Ashford Academy**

In the Student Council Room, Suzaku was waving the fuzzy tail on a stick to the cat.

"So Lulu and Nunna lived here before it became an Area?" Shirley asked, "Were they neighbors?"

"Um, something like that," Suzaku replied, "What about you?"

"Well, I...I guess I was like Lulu as well. I mean, he seemed too frivolous and would sneer at working hard. I honestly really didn't like him at first."

"I see…"

"But then something happened back when we were freshmen. There was a traffic accident. The driver that hit rear was clearly at fault anyway you look at it but he tried to make it seem like it was the couple that he hit and no one was willing to help them. When I looked over, I saw Lulu and Rivalz and Lulu was just sitting in the passage seat reading a book with that bored look on his face," Shirley recalled as she told Suzaku what Lelouch did and it was when Lelouch got out and place a hook of a towing truck to the rude man's car and when the truck drove off taking the man's car with him and the man frantically ran to stop the truck so that he can get back his car and Shirley had a look of amazement when she saw it, "Lulu didn't do it to boast or laugh about it. He did it with the same bored look he always has. It was then that I wondered, 'What was up with that guy? What is he thinking? What does he really want to do?' I wanted to know and well, the result of trying to figure him out and trying to understand him…I…"

"You fell in love with him," Suzaku deduced with a smile.

Shirley flinched and then blushed, "I…I suppose…maybe…"

Outside of the Student Council Room, Milly was listening to the conversation between Shirley and Suzaku.

"Oh, to be in love," Milly commented in a quiet tone.

Milly sighed and thought about Lelouch as she blushed a bit and held her hand over her heart and then she remembered last night when she kissed him on the cheek and smiled at that memory.

"I'm not very honest with myself," Milly said, "Do I even have the right to feel this way about him?"

**Freeway of the Tokyo Settlement**

A Britannian limousine was on its way to the Saitama Ghetto. In the back, Euphie was frowned and hoped to try again to talk to her sister.

"Cornelia thinks she can ignore me," Euphie said, "I don't know what I'm going to do if she…"

Euphie was worried what her sister had in mind of what she was going to do while thinking about the many people that I had died in Shinjuku under Clovis's order and Zero's retaliation for it.

**Saitama Ghetto**

Sutherlands of the Britannian military forces were falling back as ordered by Cornelia. Lelouch looked on in the cockpit and looked at the monitor and had his hand on the radio.

"Rai, are you ready?" Lelouch said, "You're going to be the one that starts."

"I'm ready Zero," Rai said on the other line, "I'm waiting for you to give the word."

"Very good," Lelouch pushed the button on the radio and looked on, "Cornelia, you will lose."

**G-1 Mobile Base**

"It is I who wins," Cornelia said with a smile.

The staff officer looked at Cornelia surprised and Darlton as well as Guilford nodded with confidence for their princess.

"This is why she's called the Goddess of Victory," Darlton said.

Cornelia nodded and looked over to Guilford, "Are you ready to go, Guilford my knight?"

Guilford bowed to his princess, "It is my great pleasure to obey, my princess."

Cornelia smiled happy to hear him say such words.

**A cockpit of a knightmare**

"_Cornelia had the all the soldiers withdraw_," Lelouch said, "_it's a good for me that I know how she operates, it would have been idiotic to fall for her ploy which would have gotten everyone around me to be killed…still, I wonder if I'll get the chance to ask her if I set the situation in this battle…_"

**Flashback: G-1 Mobile Base**

"Who was it that killed my mother, do you know?" Lelouch asked.

"No, I don't know but our brother Schneizel and our sister Cornelia, they would know," Clovis answered under the spell of Lelouch's Geass.

Lelouch was surprised, "They were the heart of this?"

Clovis opened his mouth but didn't say anything and Lelouch frowned when he realized.

"I see, you don't know. Tell me what you do know regarding my mother's murder."

"I know for a fact that Cornelia investigated Lady Marianne's murder and our father ordered Schneizel to move the body although I don't know where."

"Why would he do that?" Lelouch asked raising an eyebrow.

Clovis opened his mouth but didn't say anything again.

"Of course you don't know that either," Lelouch said as he was disappointed

**Flashback End**

"_I will find out what happened that night eight years ago, one way or the other_," Lelouch said in his head, "_for myself and Nunnally._"

Lelouch's phone suddenly rang and he took it out and looked at the Caller ID and saw that it was the Student Council Room and Lelouch arched an eyebrow.

"The Student Council Room?" Lelouch asked, "It can't be about the meeting for the Cat Festival, that's scheduled for tomorrow."

**Student Council Room, Ashford Academy**

"Kallen was annoyed with me when I asked her about who she wanted to kiss," Shirley said, "but I'm sure that even though she's known Lulu and Nunna for seven years, she was just getting annoyed just to fool me."

"Which is why the best way is to ask him directly," Suzaku said as he was had the phone and listening to the ring after dialing Lelouch's cell number, "I'll ask him how he feels about you."

Shirley was shocked and she blushed as she couldn't believe what she had just heard.

"Wait, what?" Shirley spoke, "Are you seriously going to do that?"

"I am, don't worry, I can handle it."

"No, don't! You mustn't!" Shirley said as she grabbed the phone and hung up.

**Cockpit of Knightmare**

The phone was showed that it was hung up on the other line.

"Okay, that was weird," Lelouch said, "well, whatever."

**Student Council Room, Ashford Academy**

"Come on, let me," Suzaku said, "I can handle it…I'll ask him."

"No, I don't need you to do that," Shirley replied.

Shirley and Suzaku were trying to take to the phone from each other and then they suddenly slipped and fell and caused a shaking which surprised the cat. Suzaku and Shirley were on the floor with Suzaku hovering over Shirley, much to their embarrassment and then Suzaku's hand was bitten by the cat.

"Oh, does that hurt?" Shirley asked.

"Yes, very," Suzaku answered.

"Is everything okay?" Alice asked as she entered in the room, "I heard a terrible…crash…"

Alice saw Suzaku and Shirley and just stared at them and Shirley and Suzaku saw Alice just looking at them. Alice didn't say anything and just had a blank stare and then just left as Shirley and Suzaku frantically got up and tried to explain things to Alice.

**Saitama Ghetto**

The Gloucester knightmare frames piloted by Cornelia's Royal Guard which also included Guilford were dispatched and headed into the ghetto.

Meanwhile Lelouch in the cockpit of a knightmare looked and saw what was happening.

"Sending out the Royal Guard," Lelouch said, "as I expected…in that case," Lelouch held the radio, "Rai, the Royal Guard is moving in, time for you to make your move."

"Understood," Rai said on the other line, "I'll lure them in."

Lelouch put the radio down, "Since Cornelia ordered the troops to fall back, when they get the signal…"

**G-1 Mobile Base**

A signal was showing up on their monitor that was located within the city.

"One knightmare unit transmitting an IFF signal left within the city area," One of the staff officers said.

"Can you contact it?" One of Clovis's former staff officer asked, "We need to assemble a rescue team."

"Destroy it," Cornelia said.

"Your Highness," Clovis's former staff officer said as he and the other two were stunned, "he may have been taken captive by the enemy."

"I ordered all soldiers to fall back," Cornelia pointed out, "I have no need for soldiers who can't follow orders. "

"It is as she says," Darlton said.

"Do your duty, even at the cost of your life. That is simply common sense for all my subordinates."

**Saitama Ghetto**

The four Gloucesters of the Royal Guard were moving in and caught sight of the lone Sutherland.

"Yes, Your Highness," Guilford said.

Guilford and the other three members of the Royal Guard charged towards the Sutherlands with their Jousting Lances. They impaled the Sutherland and the cockpit hatch popped opened and they were surprised to find no one there.

"No one's there," One of the Royal Guard said.

"What is this?" Guilford asked.

They suddenly heard a beeping sound and it they saw that it was coming from the cockpit.

"What the…?" Guilford said and then his eyes widened, "No, get away from this knightmare!"

"Got you," Lelouch said in the cockpit of a knightmare.

In a safe distance, Rai saw them and he pushed a button. The impaled Sutherland exploded taking out the three Gloucesters and the pilots in it and Guilford was barely able to get away but his knightmare suffered heavy damage. A white knightmare suddenly showed up and took two of the Jousting Lances and a Sutherland showed and took two other Jousting Lances and one of them was taken from Guilford's damaged knightmare. The one piloting the Sutherland was Rai and the piloting the white knightmare was Nunnally. They got to another area and they handed the Jousting Lances to a black knightmare that Lelouch was piloting and to a Sutherland that piloted by Naoto.

"Excellent," Lelouch said, "phase 2, part B."

"Yes Zero," Rai and Naoto said as they both went to opposite directions.

**G-1 Mobile Base**

They saw the signatures of the Sutherland and three of the Royal Guard lost while one of them moved away and they were shocked.

"What happened?" Darlton asked.

"Guilford!" Cornelia said with worry losing her composure.

"Lord Guilford, please come in!" One of the staff officers spoke.

"This is Guilford," Guilford said on the other line.

"Guilford," Cornelia said with relief, "Guilford, what happened? What of the others?"

"I'm sorry Milady, there was an explosion…the Sutherland we went to destroy…there was no one in the cockpit but instead was a bomb was found within the cockpit."

"A bomb?" Darlton said as he and the others were surprised.

"It was a trap, the three that were with me are…gone," Guilford said with sadness.

Cornelia clenched her teeth and felt sadness for her subordinates, "Such a cowardly act…"

**Saitama Ghetto**

The black knightmare holding the Jousting Lance that was piloted by Lelouch was charging towards a Gloucester and the Gloucester pilot saw the charging black knightmare and tried to counter it but Lelouch was too fast for the Gloucester and counter the moves and impaled the Gloucester.

"Damn you," Another Royal Guard said as he saw what Lelouch did.

The angry Royal Guard jumped in the air with their Jousting Lance. A Sutherland was in the air and holding a Jousting Lance and it was Naoto and Lelouch moved away. The Royal Guard member turned to stab the Sutherland behind him but was stopped when two Slash Harkens suddenly sprung and wrapped the Gloucester and that allowed Naoto to stab the Gloucester killing the pilot inside and the two Sutherlands that each shot one Slash Harken was piloted by Kallen and CC.

"Damn it," The Royal Guard said in his dying breath, "I never thought I die in a place like this."

At another area, Keitaro and the other members of the Yamato Alliance disembarked from the Sutherlands and were spotted by a Gloucester of the Royal Guard.

**G-1 Mobile Base**

"Your Highness, I have spotted the terrorists that have seemed to have disembarked the Sutherlands that they were using," One of the Royal Guard members contacted and reported.

"Kill them," Cornelia vengefully said, "don't let any of those vile scums live."

"As you wish."

**Saitama Ghetto**

The Royal Guard member gave chase and started shooting but then he didn't see any of the Yamato Alliance members. The Royal Guard started looking for them and activated the Factsphere Sensors.

"Where are they?" The Royal Guard said, "Disgusting Elevens…"

The Royal Guard member continued to give chase looking for the men he saw. He arrived at a place where he was between buildings and then he looked over and saw Keitaro poke his head out and it prompted the Royal Guard member to start shooting and Keitaro took cover.

"I got you, you vile Eleven," The Royal Guard member said as he piloted his Gloucester to charge for the killing blow.

"Actually Britannian, we got you," Keitaro said.

Missiles were suddenly fired from two buildings and the Royal Guard member barely dodged them as he jumped up.

"You're through," Keitaro said.

The Royal Guard member picked up a signature and he saw a Sutherland that had a machine gun in one hand and a Jousting Lance in the other hand appeared suddenly in the air and it was piloted by CC and it surprised the Royal Guard as CC shot Gloucester and severely damage it and then quickly pointed the lance at the Gloucester and the pilot screamed in horror as CC impaled the Gloucester to the ground and killing the Royal Guard member. Meanwhile, Nunnally was piloting her white knightmare and shot the Gloucester that was passing by. The Gloucester turned and charged towards Nunnally but was suddenly stab and pinned to the ground by the Sutherland knightmare piloted by Kallen and she took the machine gun and shot at the Gloucester.

**G-1 Mobile Base**

Cornelia couldn't believe what was happening as she was seeing of the signatures of her Royal Guard being decimated one by one and she couldn't believe she was losing soldiers that were fiercely loyal to her.

"How…how can this be happening?" Cornelia asked in shock.

"Viceroy," Darlton said looking at Cornelia, "the Royal Guard…"

Cornelia stood up from her throne and clenched her teeth in anger.

**Saitama Ghetto**

One Gloucester just stood by and waited as the pilot was acting as the decoy. A Sutherland that was piloted by Sayoko was on top of a structure and saw the Gloucester.

"Hmm, I see," Sayoko said.

Another Gloucester was suddenly in the air pointing the lance at Sutherland and ready to impale the Sutherland.

"Too bad for you," Sayoko said.

Suddenly, Slash Harken sprung from beneath the structure and struck the airborne Gloucester and the Slash Harken came from the Sutherland that was piloted by Rai. Sayoko then turned to the Gloucester that was hit by the Slash Harkens and was able to disarm the Gloucester and used the Jousting Lance and stabbed the Gloucester. The Gloucester that was acting like decoy moved away but was suddenly ambushed by Naoto by having the Sutherland ram against the Gloucester and bringing it down on the ground and then Lelouch was in the air with the Jousting Lance in hand and stabbed the Gloucester.

"Done," Lelouch said, "Rai, time to make contact."

"I'm on it," Rai said.

**G-1 Mobile Base**

Cornelia just stood in shock in what she was seeing and her staff officers as well as the former staff officers under Clovis were stunned as well.

"My Royal Guard," Cornelia said upset and then felt anger and hatred, "Zero…"

There was static all of the sudden on the monitor and they were surprised and they tried to get it under control. The static stopped and suddenly Zero appeared on their monitor and it surprised them again.

"Greeting Cornelia li Britannia," Zero said.

"Zero," Cornelia said with anger.

Cornelia was staring at the individual that had just killed her Royal Guard.

"Too bad for you Cornelia," Zero said, "things did not go as you had planned. Unfortunately for you, I saw through your tactics. You had hoped to recreate the conditions that occurred in Shinjuku so that I would be provoke and make the attempt to go to you to kill you but too bad, I know you're not the same as Clovis so I'm not one to go for your obvious trap."

"Zero…"

"If you feel up to it Cornelia and if you want to prove that you're still the Goddess of Victory, then take me on, you and me in our knightmare frames, one-on-one."

"You're challenging me directly?" Cornelia asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Indeed I am," Zero replied, "What do you say?"

Meanwhile outside of the Mobile Base, a limo arrived and Euphie opened her door and got out with a determined expression.

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: A knightmare battle between Zero and Cornelia and the Knight of Nine makes plans and arrives in Area 11.**


	17. Knightmare Duel

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Code Geass.

**A/N: **I would like to give thanks to TM11 for beta reading this chapter.

**Knightmare Duel**

Zero appeared on the monitor in the bridge of the G-1 Mobile Base.

"If you feel up to it Cornelia and still want to prove that you're still the Goddess of Victory, then take me on. You and me in our Knightmare Frames, one-on-one," Zero said.

"You're challenging me directly?" Cornelia asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Indeed I am," Zero replied, "What do you say?"

Cornelia thought about it and then looked at Zero with a glare.

"I must admit, you have guts Zero," Cornelia said as she clenched her fists, "challenging me in a one-on-one combat. You will regret this. I accept your challenge. It will be an opportunity to avenge my half-brother Clovis and my Royal Guard."

"So be it," Zero said, "I'm sending you the coordinates of my location. I'll be waiting for you."

The transmission ended and Cornelia was still glaring at the screen while the staff officers looked at her surprised.

"Princess Cornelia, are you really accepting Zero's challenge?" One of the staff officers said.

"Of course," Cornelia replied, "Zero went through the trouble to challenge me, to accept is the least I can do."

"We're getting something," One of the staff officers said looking at the console.

"It must be the coordinates that Zero sent," Darlton said.

"Very well," Cornelia said, "prepare my Knightmare, I'll deal with Zero myself," she then turned to Darlton, "Darlton, I need you and a few others to accompany me until we reach Guilford. You will then bring him back here and treat any wounds he has."

"Understood Viceroy, it will be done…but Milady, are you sure you want take on Zero on his own? He could be luring you to a trap."

Cornelia went silent, so Darlton continued, "At the very least, allow some of us to accompany you there just in case an ambush is set up."

Cornelia got ready and went to go to her Gloucester.

**Pendragon**

Bartley was in the throne room of the Pendragon Imperial Palace, shocked as he looked at the Emperor sitting on his throne.

"Wait, Your Majesty," Bartley said, "You mean you knew what was going in Area Eleven?"

"Yes. I knew," Charles said, "Did you and my son really think I wouldn't know what you were doing. It wasn't by luck that you captured CC and learned of her unique traits."

Bartley was shocked again as he realized what it meant.

"It was you, Your Majesty?" Bartley asked.

"Yes and I have something for you to do Bartley," Charles said and then he grinned, "And the place of interest is on Kamine Island."

Bartley looked at the floor, still shocked, and thought about Clovis. He then looked at the 98th Emperor with horror as the imposing man stood up from the throne.

"Schneizel will have work under him for the time being, since he went through the trouble to smoothing things over for you," Charles said, "I've already ordered him regarding Kamine Island when he gets back."

**Saitama Ghetto, Area 11 (Japan)**

A limo arrived and parked near the G-1 Mobile Base. Euphie came out of the limo and looked around. There were mutters of surprise due to seeing the Princess here and one of the soldiers disembarked from his Sutherland and approached her.

"Princess Euphemia," One soldier said.

Euphie looked at the soldier and nodded.

"I need to see the Viceroy," Euphie said, "She's still in the base, correct?"

"Actually..."

"Sub-Viceroy," Cornelia said.

Euphie and the other soldiers looked on as Cornelia, who was operating her Gloucester, showed up and the stopped her frame before coming out of the cockpit.

"What are you doing here Sub Viceroy?" Cornelia asked.

"Princess Euphemia," Darlton said as he got out of the cockpit of his own Gloucester.

"I need to talk to you…Viceroy," Euphie said with determination.

"Now is not the time," Cornelia said, "you shouldn't even be here. It's too dangerous."

"Too dangerous…" Euphie said, "For the residents here in Saitama since you decided to kill all the people, just to lure Zero out?"

Cornelia narrowed her eyes, but then she sighed, "There are things that you don't understand. We'll discuss this after I find and finish off Zero."

"Wait, Zero is already there?" Euphie asked.

"That's right and not only that, he killed my Royal Guard and almost killed Guilford."

"What?" Euphie asked confused.

"Right now the Viceroy is on her way to confront Zero," Darlton informed, "Zero has challenged the Viceroy to a one on one match."

"Zero has challenged me directly," Cornelia said, "this will be the end of him. I'll avenge Clovis and the Royal Guard."

"Avenge Clovis?" Euphie responded, "Even after what Clovis has done and what he was involved in, you still—"

"I'm not denying what Clovis did," Cornelia interjected, "in fact it's sad for me to say that our brother was a damn fool but even so, I won't let a terrorist get away with killing one of our siblings."

"Cornelia…"

"Anyway, you might as well go in the G-1 Base," Cornelia said to Euphie, "We'll talk about your actions later," Cornelia looked over to her right, "Escort the Sub-Viceroy to the base."

A soldier with short dirty blonde hair saluted to Cornelia and said, "Yes ma'am."

"Let's move," Cornelia said as she got in her cockpit, "I'm coming for you Zero."

Meanwhile, Zero was looking at his monitor, seeing signatures of four Knightmares making their move within the ghetto and then as they stopped in a location.

"That place…." Zero said, "…right, that's where Guilford is."

Zero watched and then he saw one of the Knightmares moving while the other three stayed behind.

"It must be Cornelia," Zero said, "okay, time to get started."

**Ashford Academy**

In the Student Council Room, Suzaku was sitting in a table and reading a textbook as he sighed. He felt embarrassed when Alice walked in on him and Shirley and it took a lot of effort to explain to her what had happened and that they were not doing what Alice assumed they were doing.

"How embarrassing that was," Suzaku said to himself and shook his head.

The door suddenly opened and Rivalz entered the room.

"Oh, hey Suzaku," Rivalz greeted.

Suzaku looked over and saw Rivalz.

"Oh, hello Rivalz," Suzaku greeted with a smile.

"Say, have you seen Lelouch?" Rivalz asked, "I need to talk to him about something."

"Lelouch? No, I haven't seen him. Actually, there was something I wanted to discuss with him as well."

"I see…truthfully, I'm a bit worried about the guy."

"Worried? What do you mean?"

"I get the feeling that Lelouch is up to something, doing something dangerous at the risk of his own life."

"I see…" Suzaku had a downcast expression, "so you have that feeling too."

"Hmm, is it the same feeling you have?"

"Well…it's more like Lelouch could be on this path for revenge."

"Revenge?"

"Yeah…"

**Flashback: Seven years ago**

"Mark my words on this," Lelouch said, "someday, I will defeat Britannia!"

Suzaku and Nunnally were shocked at Lelouch's words.

"What do you mean?" Nunnally asked.

"I didn't really know anything," Lelouch said, "I didn't really know how Britannia really is but I see it now," Lelouch clenched his fists, "The devastation they cause, the lives they ruin, and their despicable justification to kill even unarmed people. If this is how Britannia really is, then I'll fight against it, I'll fight against it and I will. Someday, when I'm fully prepared and when I have the things that I need, I will fight and defeat the Holy Britannian Empire. I will defeat the very country of my birth."

**Flashback End**

"Revenge gains nothing," Suzaku said, "and when it's all said and done, it will leave you empty and with regret. There are things that can't be done and I don't want Lelouch to go through that."

"Suzaku, what do you mean?" Rivalz asked confused, "Do you know something?"

"Oh, I'm just speculating," Suzaku replied, "I'm just hoping that it's not true."

**Saitama Ghetto**

Cornelia piloted her Knightmare to meet where Zero requested her to be to face each other.

"Milady, are you certain about this?" Guilford asked over the communication.

"I'm certain Guilford," Cornelia said, "I need to do this. I need to end Zero."

"But what about the possibility of an ambush?"

"I'm aware that that's a possibility and that's why I have them stationed."

"I deeply regret not being by your side Princess."

"It can't be helped, you're seriously wounded Guilford," Cornelia pointed out, "I'm just glad you're still alive."

In the bridge of the G-1 Mobile Base, Euphie was looking on with Guilford, who was in bandages from his injuries. Guilford looked over to her, who was upset, and he knew why and it was surprise for him as well as Darlton and even Cornelia that Euphie had figured out what Cornelia was up to. They knew she didn't approve of killing civilians, even when they insisted that the residents of the Saitama Ghetto were working and protecting the Yamato Alliance. The three staff officers that served Clovis looked at Euphie and tried to get in her good graces.

"It's good to see you well Princess Euphemia," One of Clovis's staff officer's said.

Euphie frowned when she heard one of them speak.

"I would appreciate it if you would not speak to me," Euphie responded.

It surprised the three staff officers and they looked at each other. Meanwhile back with Cornelia, the second princess piloted her Knightmare, stopping at the location agreed by Zero.

As she looked around, she saw a black Knightmare with the face of a lion. Someone came out of the cockpit of the Knightmare and she saw that it was Zero.

"Greetings Cornelia li Britannia," Zero said.

Cornelia came out the cockpit of her Gloucester, "Zero, so we meet at last."

"Indeed, we do."

"So tell me Zero, are you really here by yourself? Are you really going to take me on one on one?"

"Hmph, do you believe I would set up an ambush?" Zero shook his head, "When I say one on one, I mean it. When I say I'll do something, I do it and I'm not the kind of person that goes back on my word."

"You say that you have some honor and moral code?"

"…At least far more than what I can say about you Cornelia...you and Clovis."

"How dare you…you're just another terrorist, a vile criminal!"

"Terrorist, am I? A criminal you say? Clovis ordered the massacre of the people in Shinjuku for his illegal human experimentation and you Cornelia intended to recreate the massacre in Saitama just to lure me out. The real criminals are you and Clovis!"

"I can't say much for Clovis but I did what needed to be done and besides, the Elevens here in Saitama are not innocent considering they're protecting the terrorist cell here."

"A baseless assumption!" Zero countered.

"Baseless?"

"You have no actual proof that the residents of Saitama were actually working with the Yamato Alliance. You just assume just because the Yamato Alliance were here in Saitama and yet it never occurred to you that the people didn't have a clue about them. Not that it would have matter to you because, even if you had known, you still would have ordered the deaths of the people here and all because they are, as you and most Britannians refer to them, 'Elevens'."

"So what?" Cornelia said coldly, "That's how it is, they lost the war and they got what they deserve," Cornelia had a dark expression, "after all, they committed a heinous act long ago and so, I see no need to care about how they feel and they paid for it. That's the price they pay for being weak. They didn't have what it takes to be as strong as Britannia. As for you Zero, you're going to pay severely for killing my Royal Guard. You're death won't be quick!"

"We'll see about that, won't we?" Zero said as he got in his Knightmare Frame, "I and my Knightmare Frame, the Lionel, will be your opponent."

"The Lionel?" Cornelia replied as she got in her Knightmare, "So is that the name of your Knightmare?"

"It is."

Zero piloted his Knightmare, the Lionel, into some sort of stance and Cornelia readied her Jousting Lance. Zero then grabbed a Jousting Lance he had behind him.

"That's one of the Lances of my Royal Guard's Knightmare…you're going to pay Zero. You will pay for killing my Royal Guard and my half-brother Clovis."

"Clovis, huh?" Zero replied, "Going out of your way for that scum."

"Zero!" Cornelia roared angrily as she charged toward Zero.

They clashed with their Lances, attacking and countering each other's moves. The Lionel pushed the Gloucester back and then charged and it threw punches that connected with Cornelia's Knightmare. Cornelia was shocked at the speed of the black Knightmare.

"He's fast," Cornelia said.

Cornelia had her Knightmare take its Assault Rifle and started shooting the black Knightmare, but Zero quickly jumped to the side and then jumped from one the buildings, charging and ramming into her Gloucester, knocking the Knightmare to the ground.

"Damn," Cornelia cursed.

The Gloucester quickly got itself up and The Lionel shot one of its Slash Harkens from its wrist and it clung in the arms of Cornelia's arms. Zero put down the Jousting Lance as it retracted itself and punched the Gloucester to the ground again. He then threw another fist but it was blocked by Cornelia. She then pushed the Lionel back, but Zero charged towards her again.

The Princess got her Knightmare Frame up again and grabbed and readied her Jousting Lance and lunged it towards Zero, but Zero was able to have his Knightmare grab hold of the Lance preventing it from stabbing through it. Zero used her momentum against her to trip Cornelia and make her Knightmare fall to the ground again. The Gloucester drew and pointed its Assault Rifle at the Lionel and started shooting. The Lionel was forced to back away and dodge the bullets. As Cornelia saw the way the Lionel moved, she remembered the way Marianne piloted the Ganymede and was surprised.

"_What?_" Cornelia asked in her head surprised.

**Sword of Akasha, C's World**

Charles was seeing what was going between the two Knightmare Frames that were piloted by Cornelia and Zero. Someone approached and walked and then stopped and it was the girl with pink hair and red eyes.

"So it's actually happening," The pink haired girl said.

"Yes, and it's quite amusing," Charles said with a grin.

"I wonder if Cornelia will make the connection," The girl said, "well, I wouldn't be surprised if Euphie did if she's watching."

"Well our son did learn from you," Charles said, "let's see how this plays out."

**Saitama Ghetto, Area 11**

The Lionel disarmed and jumped in the air and descended and punched the Gloucester again and then grabbed the Jousting Lance from the side and struck the Gloucester. In the cockpit of the Gloucester, Cornelia clenched her teeth in frustrated and more the Lionel moved, the more it reminded Cornelia of someone. Cornelia moved her Knightmare back keeping her distance from the Lionel. In the G-1 Mobile Base, the staff officers and Euphie were shocked in what they were seeing.

"This can't be," One of the staff officers.

"How...how is Zero able to make Princess Cornelia struggle so much?" Another staff officer asked.

"Zero seems to be skilled," Guilford said although it irritated him.

"Yes indeed," Euphie said, "in fact, he reminds me of..."

Euphie flinched when she thought about the Knightmare piloting style of Marianne and Euphie was surprised.

"But how...?" Euphie said quietly.

Elsewhere within the Saitama Ghetto, Naoto, Kallen, Nunnally, Rai, CC, Sayoko, and Jinta were watching the fight between Zero and Cornelia.

"We have one more thing we need to do," Nunnally said.

"Okay, let's move," Naoto said.

The other spoke in agreement and spread out to go do the next thing. Meanwhile, at another area within Saitama, Darlton and a few soldiers in their Gloucesters were in communications with the staff members in the bridge of the G-1 Mobile Base and they were not happy hearing about Cornelia being so far bested by Zero. Back with Cornelia and Zero, Cornelia fired her two chest mounted Slash Harkens and Zero caught them and Cornelia quickly fired her Assault Rifle and the Lionel and the Lionel took some hits.

Meanwhile through the underground tunnels, Ohgi and the others were still leading the residents of the Saitama Ghetto away to safety. Everything was going so far so good as people were cooperating and getting them to safety.

"It shouldn't be long," Ohgi said.

"Yeah, we're almost at the rendezvous point," Minami said.

"I just hope the others are okay," Yoshida said.

"It will all right," Ohgi said, "I'm sure of it."

"You sound confident about it Ohgi," Tamaki said.

"Of course, I decided to trust Naoto and Zero."

"Speaking of Zero, did you really see his face?" Sugiyama asked.

"Uh, yeah I did," Ohgi replied, "Zero trusted me enough to see what he looked like. I was quite surprised."

"Hey, c'mon Ohgi, can't you tell us who he is?" Tamaki asked.

"Sorry I can't," Ohgi said, "I made a promise, the same promise that Naoto and Kallen made."

"But if we were to join him, he would show us his face as well?" Minami asked.

"Hopefully, it will really depend on you guys."

"I see…" Sugiyama said.

"I suppose it's fair enough," Yoshida deduced, "and he probably has good reason for it."

"Yeah, he does," Ohgi said still amazed what he learned about Zero.

**Ashford Academy**

Alice was on the rooftop of one of the buildings and was speaking with someone on her cell phone.

"It's clear to me that you have not made any real progress," A man said on the other line, "and it's not just me, Master VV knows it as well."

"I assure you that is not the case Colonel Madd," Alice said.

"Hah, don't you try to lie to me little girl," Madd rebuked, "we know that Prince Lelouch and Princess Nunnally vi Britannia are within Ashford Academy and there's no doubt that the Ashford Family is cooperating with them. You're either not putting the effort or you're actually plotting."

"Why would you—?"

"It doesn't matter either way. I've called to inform you that three agents will be arriving in Area 11. You'll be working with them so you'll have no excuse."

"Colonel Madd," Alice said upset.

"These are direct orders from Master VV himself and you know what will happen if you betray the Geass Order…or do I need to remind you how your younger sister died?"

Alice stiffed up and clenched her teeth.

"I take it that you're sending Sancia, Lucretia, and Dalque," Alice deduced after calming herself.

"Correct," Madd replied, "That's exactly right."

"So when will they be here in Area 11?"

"Master VV still has things for them to do but they will head straight to Area 11 afterwards."

"…Understood sir," Alice replied.

Madd hung up and Alice slowly had her arm down with a blank expression and pushed the button to ending the call on her cell phone. Alice was shaking and was angry.

"Alexis," Alice said as she thought about the girl that was a two years younger than her.

Alice remembered the small home they lived in another country and it was burned to the ground with her sister inside and Alice looked on horrified. Alice shook her head out of those thoughts and was upset.

"I will get my revenge," Alice said, "and I don't want to betray Nunnally. I'm sure that she and her brother can break my chains and I…"

Alice looked up in the sky. What Alice didn't know was that she was being watched by Milly who looked concerned for Alice and she quietly left without Alice knowing.

**Saitama Ghetto**

The Lionel shot one of its Slash Harkens and it struck the Gloucester's arm and disarming the Assault Rifle. The Lionel charged with speed and went past the Gloucester and grabbed the Assault Rifle. In the cockpit of the Gloucester, Cornelia was shocked and was reminded again of a certain someone and how the person piloted their own Knightmare.

"No, it can't be," Cornelia said, "it's impossible."

The Lionel fired the Gloucester's Assault Rifle and was striking and damaging the Gloucester causing it to go off balance and fall on the ground again. When the Gloucester tried to move again, the Lionel shot one of its Slash Harkens at the Gloucester and severed its left arm and then shot another Slash Harken and struck the Gloucester's head and had it fall on the ground again.

"Damn you!" Cornelia cursed.

The Lionel moved and pinned the Gloucester down and damaged Cornelia's Knightmare Frame further to the point that the Gloucester couldn't move. In the bridge of the G-1 Mobile Base, the staff officers and Euphie were shocked in seeing what was happening.

"Viceroy…" One of the staff officers said.

"Princess!" Guilford said as he looked horrified, "Darlton!"

"I know!" Darlton said on the other line.

"Could it be…?" Euphie said.

Meanwhile behind the G-1 Mobile Base, Jeremiah was being informed via communications and was shocked in what he was hearing.

"No, that can't be true," Jeremiah said.

"Lord Jeremiah, what is it?" Villetta asked.

Jeremiah put his ear piece to the side and looked at Villetta and the others stunned.

"It seems that Zero has Princess Cornelia down," Jeremiah informed.

Villetta, Kewell, and the other members of the Purist Faction were shocked in what they heard.

"Are you saying that Princess Cornelia, the Goddess of Victory herself is being beaten by Zero?" Kewell asked shocked.

"Unfortunately, that is what is going on," Jeremiah said and then decided to make contact with someone, "Bridge, come in! Bridge!"

"Is that you Orange boy?" Guilford said with venom.

"Lord Guilford, please allow me go in and assist Princess Cornelia," Jeremiah requested.

"Your request is denied!" Guilford said, "Or did you forget that you and others of the Purist Faction allowed Zero to get away before? We will not risk letting that happen again."

"Please Lord Guilford," Jeremiah pleaded, "I assure that I will not fail the empire again."

"Save it, you're nothing but a pilot now and have no right to make such request and besides, we already have personnel on their way to assist the Viceroy and who are far more competent than you. Do not contact us again otherwise you will suffer the consequences."

The transmission was cut off and Jeremiah clenched his teeth as he was upset.

"Hmph, are you really surprised?" Kewell asked disgusted, "It's only natural that they wouldn't trust you."

Jeremiah clenched his teeth and felt ashamed, "Damn it."

Meanwhile with Cornelia and Zero, Cornelia in her Gloucester was on the ground and she tried to get her Knightmare Frame to move but was having on luck. Cornelia looked and clenched her teeth giving a death glare to the Lionel and its pilot Zero.

"A bitter taste, isn't it Cornelia?" Zero said, "Defeat."

"Damn you!" Cornelia responded angrily.

"You have lost Cornelia li Britannia! I've beaten you, countered and defeated the plans you had," Zero had his Lionel pointed the Jousting Lance at Cornelia's Gloucester, "the civilians here in Saitama have been kept safe, the Yamato Alliance have joined forces with me and handed you your defeat."

"Damn it," Cornelia said, "Answer me this Zero. Where did you learn how to pilot like that?"

"Curious, aren't we?" Zero said in an amused tone, "Do you really want to know?"

"Answer me!" Cornelia demanded.

They both suddenly got signatures from their cockpits and Cornelia was pleased as she knew what the signatures were.

"Well, well," Zero said, "it seems that your forces are coming to your aid."

"That's right so before they get here, you might as well answer my question," Cornelia responded with a smile and feeling confident.

"I do wonder Cornelia, what good would it do for you to know?"

"Zero…" Cornelia growled, "Just answer me!"

"Hmph, it doesn't matter anyway."

"What?"

On the other side, a group of Sutherlands led by a Gloucester that was piloted by Darlton were rushing to get to Cornelia quickly. They soon arrived to the point where they spotted the Lionel and Cornelia's Gloucester.

"Zero, we have you trapped!" Darlton declared.

In the Lionel cockpit, Zero looked over seeing Cornelia's loyal subordinate rushing to get to them.

"No, I have you trapped," Zero said.

Missiles were suddenly shot from each side and they hit near Darlton and the others.

"What the…?" Darlton said surprised.

Darlton looked and saw four Sutherlands, each on a different roof of a tall building with missile launchers Naoto, Rai, CC, and Sayoko were ones that fired the missiles.

"Damn!" Darlton said.

The white Knightmare that was piloted by Nunnally suddenly appeared from the sky and rushed and was able to ram Darlton's Knightmare Frame while the black Knightmare piloted by Jinta struck the two remaining that were still standing using the Slash Harkens. In the Lionel's cockpit, Lelouch looked at the white Knightmare Frame.

"_Nunnally's Knightmare Frame,_" Lelouch said in his head, "_The Lucan._"

In one of the buildings, Keitaro and the other members of the Yamato Alliance with him looked on seeing Sutherlands that came to help Cornelia that were only to be ambushed.

"It's just like Zero predicted," Keitaro said holding his radio.

"Keitaro" Naoto said on the other line, "your move."

"You got it," Keitaro said as he took a remote control and pushed the button.

There were a few blasts that occurred suddenly and four tall building were falling toward the forces that came to aid Cornelia and they were struck by the four falling building.

**G-1 Mobile Base**

In the bridge, Guilford, Euphie, and the staff officers looked on shocked in seeing what had just occurred and Guilford ordered to get status reports and ordered to contact Cornelia and Darlton and anyone else out there. Euphie just looked on as she worried about the safety of her older sister and noted how calculating Zero was.

"Zero," Euphie said, "I wonder, could it be…?"

"This is a nightmare," One of Clovis's staff officers said shocked.

"He was able to bring down Princess Cornelia," The second staff officer of Clovis commented shaking.

"Zero…is that dangerous," The third Clovis staff officer said, "What will become for the empire?"

Guilford ordered the rest of the Knightmare forces to go and aid Cornelia and the others although he made sure to be clear that it did not include Jeremiah and the others of the Purist Faction.

**Saitama Ghetto**

The rest of the Sutherlands that were stationed near the G-1 Mobile Base immediately left to aid Cornelia and the forces that went on ahead. Meanwhile, Jinta piloted his own black Knightmare to climb up the building and he was just in time to see reinforcements heading to Cornelia's location and made sure he was not seen by the incoming reinforcements.

"Zero, it seems that more reinforcements are heading your way," Jinta informed through radio.

In the cockpit of the Lionel, Zero nodded holding his radio.

"Understood," Zero said, "meet us at the rendezvous point."

"You got it," Jinta said.

The Lionel turned to the Sutherlands that were piloted by Zero's allies and the Lucan.

"That's it for now," Zero said, "we're retreating. More enemy reinforcements are heading our way."

"So we're retreating," Kallen said.

"Correct, we really can't afford to continue and besides, we did what we intended to do anyway."

"Understood Zero," Rai said.

"Then we leave," Naoto said.

"Head to the rendezvous point immediately," Zero ordered, "we'll meet with the others."

"Understood Zero," Sayoko said.

"All right, let's move," Naoto said.

The Sutherlands and the Lucan left to go to the rendezvous point and the Lionel looked down at the enemy Knightmares that were defeated and were not able to move and then looked at Cornelia's Knightmare that was still on the ground as well.

"You're running Zero?" Cornelia asked in anger and with venom.

"It wouldn't do me good to bit off more than I can chew," Zero responded, "I had intention to force you to answer the questions I had but now it's no longer an option. Bye for now Cornelia."

Zero piloted his Lionel to leave and Cornelia cursed Zero and swore she would make him pay for the death of her Royal Guards and the humiliation he inflicted on her. Cornelia banged her fist on her controls as it was a fact that was utterly defeated by Zero and the fact that Zero had outwitted her throughout the whole operation. For Cornelia, defeat really was a bitter taste. Britannian Knightmare Forces arrived and they were helping out Cornelia, Darlton, and the others and getting them out of the wreckage that resulted from the buildings that had fell on their Knightmares.

"Viceroy, what do want us to do?" Darlton asked.

"Viceroy, we can still go after them," One of the soldiers suggested.

"Yes, they couldn't have gotten far," Another soldier said, "we can still get them and make then—"

"Forget it, it wouldn't do us good," Cornelia interjected.

"But Your Highness…"

"They must have an escape point and they probably set it up in advance," Cornelia said, "and besides, I rather not risk anymore Britannian lives in regards with Zero…he countered all my moves…and probably have another trap for us if we were to go after him. I'm reluctant to say we should cut our losses and regroup."

"I agree Viceroy," Darlton said, "it seems that we were the ones that played right into Zero's hands."

"Yes, unfortunately," Cornelia said and then she frowned with her thoughts, "_I'm supposed to give my report to His Majesty by the end of the day…_" Cornelia shook her head, "_first, I need to have a talk with Euphie._"

**The Next Day, Throne Room, Pendragon Imperial Palace**

Charles zi Britannia sat on his throne and looked at Nonette Enneagram, his Knight of Nine who kneeled before him.

"Do you understand Nonette?" Charles asked.

"Yes Your Majesty," Nonette responded respectfully and stood up and faced the emperor, "I will make my way to Area 11 at once."

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: The hostage situation in Lake Kawaguchi. Now here is the info with Lelouch's Knightmare Frame, the Lionel and Nunnally's Knightmare Frame, the Lucan.**

**The Lionel**

General Characteristics

Height: 4.60 meters

Weight: 6.74 metric tones

Power Source: Yggdrasil Drive, Energy Filler

Design Feature

Factsphere Sensors

Landspinner Propulsion System

Cockpit Ejection System

Appearance

Black with red on arms and legs and golden eyes with appearance of a lion headed armored knight (Think of Guardian Lord Justine from Wild Arms 3 with no cape)

Armament

4x Slash Harkens (two on each shoulder and two on each wrist)

**The Lucan**

General Characteristics

Height: 4.58 meters

Weight: 5.96 metric tones

Power Source: Yggdrasil Drive, Energy Filler

Design Feature

Factsphere Sensors

Landspinner Propulsion System

Cockpit Ejection System

Appearance

White and some part that are royal blue (Think of the appearance like Tekkaman Rapier from Tekkaman Blade/Teknoman)

Armament

4x Slash Harkens (two on each shoulder and two on each wrist)


	18. Lake Kawaguchi

**Disclaimer: **I have nothing to do with Code Geass.

**Lake Kawaguchi**

Back in Ashford Academy, Lelouch was in his room looking at his chess board with all of the white and black chess pieces while CC was relaxing on his couch while Nunnally was in the other room making more Origami with Sayoko. It had been a day since Saitama with the Yamato Alliance joining forces with Zero and his group and now Lelouch was thinking of his next plan of action.

"I must admit you really pulled it off," CC said.

"Hmm?" Lelouch replied.

"I was sure that you would be reckless and overconfident in Saitama yesterday but that wasn't the case."

Lelouch looked at CC with a raised eyebrow, "You really don't think much of me, do you?"

"It's not that," CC said shaking her head, "I mean…I understand that you're trying desperately to find out who killed your mother and all…it's just…"

"I admit that I do want to know so badly," Lelouch said, "I've wanted to know for years but I figured I would get the answer and at the latest would be after defeating Britannia and Nunnally feels the same way as I do. But anyway, the operation was indeed a success. Not only were the residents in Saitama moved away preventing them from being killed but we defeated Cornelia and her forces and now the Yamato Alliance are now part of our own forces."

"I heard that some of the residents from Saitama were quite upset," CC pointed out, "they even blamed the Yamato Alliance for what happened saying that it wasn't for them, Cornelia would not had even target Saitama in the first place.

"Yes, they had no idea that the Yamato Alliance were among them," Lelouch said and he sighed, "it can't be helped."

"So do you have another plan?" CC asked stretching her arms.

"Yes," Lelouch said as he picked up one of the black chess pieces and placed it to another spot and smiled, "it's time to raise an army."

"An army?" CC responded, "Oh yes, you mentioned that before, right?"

"Yes, an army that will be able to stand up and defeat Britannia," Lelouch said with determination.

**Area 11 Government Bureau**

Cornelia sat in her desk in her office and was not having a good day and for good reason. Her operation for Saitama was a failure and she not only had most of her Royal Guard killed but she was defeated for the first time and it was by Zero. She was sure that Zero would go for the same path to try to kill her like he did to Clovis but she didn't expect Zero to be smart about how to approach things and the result was that she was outsmarted and humiliated and the loss she suffered was severe. Cornelia thought about the Knightmare she faced that was piloted by Zero and the piloting skills he displayed. It brought her a sense of nostalgia but not in the way she wanted. Cornelia sighed and decided there was another matter she needed to take care.

"I need to have a talk with Euphie and her actions," Cornelia said.

There was a sudden knock on the door.

"Milady, I brought Princess Euphemia as you requested," Darlton said from the other side.

"Come in," Cornelia responded and spoke in her head, "_perfect timing._"

The door opened and Euphie entered her sister's office.

"Before I leave Milady," Darlton said, "about Prince Clovis's staff officers…"

"Right…what did they say?"

"They insist that they know nothing about the whereabouts about the people working on this Code R Project after Prince Clovis was killed. They said they weren't told anything."

"Really?" Cornelia replied narrowing her eyes, "What's your assessment on them?"

"…I do get the sense that they're telling the truth and they probably didn't really know what the human experimentation really entailed."

"I see," Cornelia said, "in other words, it's really all they know."

"Yes…" Darlton said with a nod.

Euphie had a sad expression and she shook her head.

"In that case, they're no longer any use to me," Cornelia said, "oh well…you know what to do."

"Yes, by your command," Darlton said and nodded as he left closing the door.

"Um Cornelia, what's going to happen to those three men?" Euphie asked.

"Don't worry about it Euphie," Cornelia said, "Sit down."

"Okay," Euphie responded as she went and sat in the chair across from Cornelia's desk.

"You do know why I called you here, right?" Cornelia started.

"It's about me showing up in Saitama," Euphie deduced.

"Not only that, but also questioning me about my intentions for the operation."

Euphie sighed, "I'm sorry that you're upset with what I did but I feel that you were wrong in what you were doing."

"Euphie, I get what you're feeling about the situation but it doesn't look good when you questions my decisions especially in front of the soldiers."

"But how could you do that Sister?" Euphie said as she was being a bit upset, "How could intentionally recreate the massacre that happened in Shinjuku?"

"Euphie…I did what was necessary and frankly, I really don't need to justify myself to you in with how I do things. You cannot be questioning me in what I do here just because you may not like it."

"Even though it's wrong…even though the people of Saitama had no idea."

"…If they had known, they would have protected them, in the end, they're not trustworthy. That's how it is with Elevens, no with all Numbers and feelings on that will never change."

Euphie was shocked and looked at Cornelia, "Do you…really believe that?"

"It's not just me Euphie and the sooner you realize it yourself as well the better."

"But I was just trying to help you Cornelia and besides, you what people are saying now…"

"I do…but it doesn't matter to me what they say. Clovis would have been punished for what he did but at the least, he would have been punished in the accordance of Britannian law. Zero had no right to kill him."

"Even though Clovis ordered the deaths of innocent people in Shinjuku."

"It was also that terrorist group that stole that canister who are the blame as well," Cornelia pointed out, "they thought it was poison gas and no doubt they would have used it so I hardly think they are blameless for what happened. In the end, they're all the same," Cornelia said with venom as she frowned and felt bitter, "I will get Zero for what he did because now I have to inform the families of all the members of my Royal Guard who were killed."

Euphie had a downcast expression and looked away.

**Elsewhere on the train track**

A train was making its way from the Tokyo Settlement to the station in Lake Kawaguchi. Within the train were Milly, Shirley, Nina, Nunnally, Sayoko, and Alice. It was going to be a girl's night out for them although they did invite the boys to come along but they were all busy much to Milly's disappointment. Nunnally knew what Lelouch and Rai were going to be doing and Suzaku had his duties in the military as with Rivalz who had to work at his part-time job as a bartender. They were also disappointed that Kallen couldn't come along as well since Kallen gave her reason that she couldn't risk her health.

"This is the first time I've gone out of the Tokyo Settlement," Shirley said with excitement.

"It would have been nice if Lelouch had come along, wouldn't it?" Milly commented with a grin.

Shirley flinched blushed and Sayoko giggled.

"Don't be embarrassed," Milly continued, "since it's just us girls, we can talk about boys all night."

"Um Madam President, do you have someone you like?" Shirley asked feeling a bit nervous.

"Hmm, who knows," Milly asked with a smile.

"_You do Milly_," Nunnally said in her head, "_I know you have feelings for him._"

"_It's quite obvious_," Sayoko said in her head.

The train had just entered a tunnel and Nina freaked out a bit and clenched up. Milly placed her hand on Nina's to calm her down.

"It's all right Nina," Milly assured her, "there's a lot of Britannian tourists in Kawaguchi as well and security is excellent there so there's nothing to worry about. It's not scary like the ghetto."

"I know but…" Nina replied still having her fear.

"We're here with you Nina," Milly pointed out, "we won't leave you behind, I promise."

"Yes," Nina said as started to smile and felt comforted, "I know."

Shirley and Milly were glad that Nina was feeling better while Alice quietly sighed.

"_She really has it bad_," Alice said in her head, "_what's the point in her being here? She's like that with Suzaku and he's a friendly guy._"

Sayoko and Nunnally just observed Milly and Nina and then they looked out of the window and Shirley did the same thing and was in awe in what she was seeing.

**Somewhere few blocks away from Naoto's base**

Naoto and his group which included Kallen along with Jinta and the Yamato Alliance were walking and heading to a certain place to meet with Zero.

"To think you would return Jinta," Ohgi said.

"Yeah," Jinta responded.

"So tell us, why did you come back?" Minami asked.

"Did Naoto and Keitaro convince you?" Kallen asked.

"Actually I heard that it was Rai," Naoto said.

"Yeah, it was Rai who convinced me," Jinta said.

"Do you know him?" Ohgi asked with curiosity.

"Kind of, we met a while back," Jinta explained, "also I sort of know another person that Zero is associating with as well."

"Is that right?" Tamaki said, "So Kuromaki, are you going to stick with us this time…or are you going to turn your back on us again?"

"Tamaki, please!" Ohgi responded.

"It's all right Kaname," Jinta assured Ohgi and then turned to Tamaki, "Shinichiro, sure you haven't forgotten my reason why. It was for you guys' sake after all."

"Tch, whatever," Tamaki replied annoyed.

"Things are different now Jinta," Naoto said.

"Yes, that what Keitaro told me," Jinta said.

"That's right," Keitaro said with a nod.

"By the way, I heard what happened to Takeshi," Jinta said, "I'm sorry."

"Don't bother," Tamaki said with a frown, "it's not like you were there and besides…it was my fault anyway."

"Shinichiro…" Jinta said with sympathy.

They continued with their various conversations. They soon had arrived to see a large vehicle.

"Is this it?" Keitaro asked.

"Yeah, this is the one Zero mentioned," Ohgi said.

"Let's go in," Naoto said.

The door opened and they were awed with amazement seeing inside which was filled with such luxuries. They found Zero sitting on a couch with Rai standing next to him.

"Greetings my allies," Zero said, "so glad you all made it."

"Thanks Zero," Naoto said.

"This is amazing," Sugiyama said.

The others looked around seeing how nice and comfortable looking the interior of the large mobile vehicle is.

"This will be our mobile base," Zero said.

"So not only the base you have underground, but this one as well," Naoto said.

"Yes," Zero said.

"Pardon," Inoue said looking at Rai, "Are you…?"

"Yes," Rai said, "I'm Rai Winston. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

"Yeah, likewise," Minami said, "so you're the one that Jinta mentioned."

"Kallen and Naoto told us how you helped out in Saitama," Inoue said.

"Still though, a Britannian here and helping us," Tamaki said looking at Rai and then looked at Zero, "can you really trust this guy?"

"Rai has been helping me for three years," Zero pointed out, "I would not have been able to get far preparing some of the elaborate things without his help."

"I see."

"Say Zero, what about the other person?" Keitaro asked, "The one who piloted that white Knightmare."

"Yes, she currently participating in a prior engagement," Zero said thinking that the prior engagement was was letting his sister have some time off to have fun with Milly and the others along with Sayoko.

"So Zero, how did you get this anyway?" Ohgi asked.

"Believe it or not but I got it from a corrupt aristocrat who bit off more than he could chew and had no choice but to give it up," Zero said.

"A-Are you serious?" Kallen asked surprised.

"Not to worry, I made sure to cover my tracks," Zero assured, "no strings attached."

"Man, you're something else Zero," Gen said.

Zero chuckled, "I'll take that as a complement."

"There's even a second floor here," Yoshida said.

"This is just great," Jinta said, "Zero, you really are resourceful."

"I do what I can," Zero said smiling under his mask.

"Hey, there's a TV here!" Naoto said suddenly.

"Oh, really now?" Minami said amazed.

"TV?" Ohgi asked.

"TV!" Jinta said happily, "Naoto, see what's on."

"Yeah, all right," Naoto said as he took the remote and turned the television on.

"Anything good on?" Tamaki asked.

"What the…?" Naoto spoke surprised.

"Huh, Naoto what's wrong?" Kallen asked.

"I'm reporting from the front of the Lake Kawaguchi Convention Center Hotel," A female reporter stated, "the hotel hijackers claim to be from the Japan Liberation Front."

"What the hell?" Jinta spoke surprised as he and everyone in the vehicle was watching the news report.

"Members of the Sakuradite Allocation Meeting including Chairman James were taken hostage as well as several tourists and hotel employees. This footage was taken by the perpetrators; in it, you can clearly see Chairman James, including some students."

Milly, Nina, Shirley, Sayoko, and Alice were being seen as among the hostages.

"Hey," Rai said directing Zero to the news.

Zero was stunned and shocked to see Milly, Shirley, Sayoko, Nina, and Alice among the hostages.

"No…the Student Council…" Kallen said with worry.

"Oh no," Naoto said with worry.

The Kozuki siblings glanced over to Zero and were concerned about what his reactions would be seeing ladies he cared about being held as hostages. Zero clenched his fists and behind the mask, he was clenched his teeth and facial expression was shown of rage.

"_Damn them!_" Zero cursed in his head seeing Milly and the other women being held.

Lelouch, Rai, Kallen, and Naoto suspected that Nunnally was making sure she wasn't being seen in the footage.

**Base of the Japan Liberation Front**

Kyoshiro Todoh was watching the news along with four other members of Japan Liberation Front who were direct subordinates to Todoh and known as the Four Holy Swords. They were Nagisa Chiba, Ryoga Senba, Kosetsu Urabe, and Shogo Asahina and they were shocked in what they were seeing and hearing for the news.

"The leader of the group claims to be Lieutenant Colonel Kusakabe of the now defunct Japanese military." The female reporter continued

"That imbecile!" Todoh said hitting his fist on floor angrily, "I told him not to do anything rash."

"Sir," Chiba spoke with concern.

"That bastard didn't listen a damn word I said and now…" Todoh spoke angrily, "he blatantly did this on his own and the idiots that are going along with it..."

Todoh knew that the result would not end well for Kusakabe and those who agreed and followed him in the action they have taken.

**Lake Kawaguchi**

The female reporter continued with Diethard watching her work leaning on the news van.

"Sakuradite, an essential component in the manufacture of high-temperature super conductors, is a vital strategic resource that directly affects world security," The female reporter said, "Area 11 is the largest producer of this material, providing 70% of the world's total supply. Here at the yearly national meeting of Sakuradite producers, it will be determined how this resource will be distributed among the world's nations. It's no exaggeration to say that the outcome determines the balance of global power between Britannia and other countries. It is believed that the terrorists are using world interest in the annual gathering to their advantage by carrying out this violent hotel takeover."

The G-1 Mobile Base stationed in front of the area where there was a bridge and near the G-1 Mobile Base was one of the trailers of the ASEEC and Suzaku in his military uniform looked on and he was honestly disgusted of the actions that the Japan Liberation Front were taking. In the food storage room within the hotel, Kusakabe along with some of the members of the Japan Liberation Front stood staring down the hostages and Kusakabe held his sheathed katana.

"I am Lieutenant Colonel Josui Kusakabe of the Japan Liberation Front," Kusakabe said, "we have stood up for the independence of Japan. All of you, even though you're not soldiers, you're still Britannians, the ones who rule over and oppress us. Now you will sit tight and behave yourselves because if you don't, it will be the last thing you ever do."

Nina was scared and was being held by Milly who was trying to do what she can to help her. Sayoko made sure she stayed closed to Nunnally and Alice while the two girls narrowed their eyes at Kusakabe and his men. Shirley was worried and thought about Lelouch, muttering his name as she closed her eyes.

"Now then," Kusakabe said and then he looked directly at Sayoko, "you."

"Me?" Sayoko responded.

"_Oh no_," Nunnally said in her head as she was worried.

Milly, Shirley, Nina, and Alice were also worried.

"You're Japanese, aren't you?" Kusakabe asked Sayoko.

"Yes I am," Sayoko answered.

"Don't you have any pride?" Kusakabe asked, "How can be subservient so willingly to these Britannians?"

Kusakabe had pointed to Nunnally, Milly, Shirley, Nina, and Alice and the other hostages looked at Sayoko and some of the other Britannians were surprised to see another Eleven among them.

"It's people like you that make me sick," Kusakabe said with disdain, "fellow Japanese who threw away their pride and willing to kiss Britannian feet."

"Hey, don't talk to Sayoko like that!" Nunnally defensively said getting in front of Sayoko, "You don't even know her!"

"That's right, leave her alone!" Milly added defensively.

"You have no right to talk to her like that!" Alice added as well.

"Shut your mouth, you damn Britannian witches!" One of Kusakabe's subordinates yelled pointed his gun at Milly, Alice, and Nunnally.

"You brats better watch your mouth!" Another of Kusakabe's subordinate said pointing his gun at the girls as well, "Keep it up and you three will die right now!"

Milly, Alice, and Nunnally clenched their fists and frowned at them. Sayoko had them turn to her and signal them that she was all right and but showed gratitude for what they were doing.

"Anyways," Kusakabe said, "there's no need for you stay with the Britannians," Kusakabe extended his hand towards Sayoko, "come with us. You're Japanese and we Japanese should stick together."

"I refuse," Sayoko said immediately, "my place with these ladies."

Kusakabe was shocked as was his subordinates and he got angry at Sayoko's response.

"Why the hell would you be willing to subservient to these Britannian brats?" Kusakabe asked angrily, "Don't you any self-respect? Don't you have any shame?"

"I have no need to explain myself to you," Sayoko responded.

"You damn traitor!" One of Kusakabe's subordinates pointed his gun at Sayoko.

"Forget it!" Kusakabe interjected.

"Sir!" The subordinate spoke surprised as he and the other looked at Kusakabe.

"Fine, so be it," Kusakabe said, "stick with your Britannian masters. After we get done, you'll regret it, you traitorous bitch!"

Sayoko gave a cold glare towards Kusakabe. Meanwhile, a girl was looking at Nunnally and was surprised to see her. It was Euphie who was wearing glasses and a casual dress as a sort of disguise and she had two bodyguards with her.

"_Nunnally!_" Euphie said in her head surprised.

**Zero's Mobile Base**

"It seems that they made their move," Rai said.

"Yeah," Naoto said.

"The Japan Liberation Front is the largest anti-Britannia force in all of Japan," Ohgi pointed out, "and now they seem desperate because their pride took a hit."

"Yeah, it seems that they also got wind that Zero defeated Cornelia in Saitama and that just added to their desperation," Jinta said.

"So that's how it is," Naoto said.

"I don't know if I should feel happy or sad about this," Tamaki commented, "because they're all going to end up dead."

Zero looked on and then he suddenly got a vibrating ring tone of his phone. He took it out and looked at the caller ID and it was Rivalz.

"_Rivalz…_" Zero said in his head.

**A bar within Tokyo Settlement**

Rivalz was on his phone hoping that Lelouch would answer and then there was the pickup sound.

"Ah Lelouch," Rivalz said, "I—"

"This is Lelouch, please leave a message after the beep," The voice mail said.

"Damn it Lelouch!" Rivalz said angrily, "What the hell are you doing at a time like this?!" Rivalz said angrily as he threw his cell phone on the floor angrily.

**Zero's Mobile Base**

Behind the mask, Lelouch clenched his teeth in frustration.

"_I know Rivalz_," Lelouch said in his head, "_I know…_"

**G-1 Mobile Base**

In the bridge, Cornelia who was sitting on her throne and the staff officers that were standing by the large console were discussing the current situation in Lake Kawaguchi. Guilford was standing next to his princess and was still had bandages because of his injuries from Saitama.

"All the bridges that were linked to the hotel have been destroyed," One of the staff officers reported, "only the main one remains."

They were seeing images of Britannian forces using various methods to get in the hotel but were not having much luck.

"Attempts to approach via sea and air have failed," Another staff officer reported.

They turned and faced Cornelia respectfully.

"There is only one route available for us to take if we wish to commence the operation to rescue the hostages," The first staff officer explained as he showed the map of the inside structure of the Lake Kawaguchi Convention Hotel on the screen and made Cornelia raised an eyebrow, "It would be the lifeline tunnel that is directly under the convention center. If we use that in our operation, we can destroy the foundation block and sink the hotel. The tunnel is used to deliver stock so a Sutherland should be able to fit through."

They showed images of Sutherlands already heading down the tunnel that would lead them to be under the hotel.

**Within the tunnels**

A few Sutherlands entered the tunnel and charged to get to the hotel. Even though they figured that their enemies would be prepared, they all felt that there would be nothing to worry about. They believed that whatever the group of the Japan Liberation Front had in stored, they would be able to counter. However, on the other side, two members of the Japan Liberation Front were operating a massive coil gun built from four Glasgows and in the cockpit; they picked up the signatures of the Sutherlands heading their way on their screen.

"They're coming from the path below as expected," One of JLF members said.

"Understood," The other JLF members sitting behind his comrade said, "Raiko unit 2, activated! The four linked support structures on both sides are in position! Superconducting maglev style cannon, energy confirmed!"

The Britannian Sutherlands continued their charge and they used their Factsphere Sensors and picked up the JLF's giant weapon. They decided to spread out and break through them. The two JLF members prepared and fired their Super Electromagnetic Shrapnel Cannon. The shell of their cannon released two dozen steel balls and they spread, tearing through the Sutherlands with ease.

**Lake Kawaguchi Hotel**

In the room where Kusakabe and some of his men were occupying, they saw what had happened and were very pleased of the outcome.

"They did it!" One of the JLF members said with excitement.

"Yeah, with just one blow," Another JLF member said with glee.

"The Raiko is so useful! It's a complete success!"

Kusakabe looked on very pleased, "Do you see now, you Britannian pigs?"

**Bridge of the G-1 Mobile Base**

"They were wiped out?" Darlton asked shocked.

"Yes, it seems that the enemy has modified Glasgows and placed something like a linear cannon on them," One of Cornelia's staff officer reported.

"Are you saying that it's impossible to penetrate their defenses?" Darlton asked.

"What should we do?" Another staff officer asked, "Do we give in to their demands and release the political criminals?"

"We can't show weakness to terrorists!" Cornelia strongly said as she was disgusted of the very thought of giving in to their demands.

Guilford went over to talk to Cornelia.

"But Princess Euphemia, she…" Guilford whispered.

"I know," Cornelia replied in a quiet tone.

"So far though, none of them have discovered that fact," Darlton said, "if they learn that Princess Euphemia is among the hostages, they will undoubtedly use her as bargaining chip. She went there just to observe therefore she isn't registered along with the other guests."

**Ashford Academy**

CC was in Nunnally's room lying on her makeshift bed.

"Yes I know," CC said, "things will go well. Nunnally will be just fine," CC smiled, "yes, it may be hard for you to believe but Nunnally can take care of herself and of course Lelouch will take action as he sees fit. But you need to remember, I'm not their guardian."

**Lake Kawaguchi**

Lloyd was sitting on the grass while Suzaku and Cecile were standing and looking at the hotel.

"Are we, the Special Envoy not allowed to participate in the rescue operation?" Suzaku asked.

"I had already put in a request," Lloyd said, "but since our command structure is different, we're treated as irregulars. Not only that…" Lloyd threw a pebble in the lake, "well you know…"

"It's too risky to entrust the operation to an Eleven," Suzaku said, "Is that it?"

"I'm sure you're aware that Princess Cornelia is very discriminating when it comes to Britannians and Numbers."

"I see, so the Japanese are still not being accepted enough in the structure."

"If that was the case, then what point would the Honorary Britannian system served?" Cecile commented.

Suzaku was taken back a bit with what Cecile said and then he sighed and looked away with a frown.

"I…" Suzaku spoke but didn't know what to say.

**Zero's Mobile Base**

Members within the mobile base were getting boxes out of various places and were working together to get things done. Zero and Rai were in one of the rooms and were watching news update of the situation in Lake Kawaguchi. They watched as a man who said he was the father of one of the hostages as he was upset and enraged with what was going on and prayed that his daughter would be left unharmed.

"We need to organize before we fight them," Lelouch said.

"But it's too soon," Rai said, "that's what you're thinking, right?"

"Yes…but we can't afford to just hold off. Nunnally and Sayoko…Milly and Shirley…Alice," Lelouch sighed, "and even Nina…"

"Yeah…"

There was a knock on the door and Lelouch and Rai turned to the door.

"Zero, it's us," Naoto said, "just me, Kallen, and Kaname."

"Come in," Lelouch responded.

The door opened and Kallen, Naoto, and Ohgi came in with boxes in their hands. They looked at the news update that Zero and Rai were watching.

"Lelouch, what do you think will happen to the hostages?" Kallen asked.

Rai and Lelouch clenched their fists with worry.

"Say, those girls we saw," Ohgi said, "They're your classmates from school, right?"

"Yes, they are," Lelouch said.

"It's natural that you would be worried about them," Naoto said, "although I didn't see Nunnally there."

"No doubt my sister made sure to keep herself hidden so that would show her in the footage," Lelouch said.

"Is that really necessary?" Ohgi said.

"It is…and eventually I'll tell you why."

"So what's going to happen?" Kallen asked, "Do you think Cornelia has some sort of plan?"

"Knowing Cornelia, she'll sacrifice the hostages," Lelouch said.

Naoto, Kallen, and Ohgi were surprised.

"Would she really do that?" Ohgi asked.

"That's right," Lelouch nodded, "sacrificing the hostage is a better option for them than giving in to the demands of terrorists. In their perspective, any negotiation with terrorists is legitimizing them and Cornelia especially is strongly against it."

"So she would rather leave the hostages to die than make any deals with them," Naoto said.

"That's right and—" Lelouch cut himself off and realized something as he looked back at the small television.

Naoto, Kallen, Ohgi, and Rai were confused and wondered what was going on.

"Lelouch, is something wrong?" Kallen asked.

"I just realized something," Lelouch said, "why hasn't Cornelia made her move yet?"

The others in the room had just realized and were surprised.

"Right, if what you just said true, then shouldn't she have made her move now?" Naoto said.

"So why hasn't she?" Kallen asked.

Lelouch narrowed his eyes and had his thoughts, "I may have an idea."

"Do you?" Rai asked.

"It's only speculation…but right now, it's all I got," Lelouch put his mask on, "we need to move out…right now!"

The four nodded in agreement.

"Okay, so with that in mind Lelouch," Ohgi said bringing up the box he was holding, "I picked this up," Ohgi looked inside, "should hand them out to everyone."

"Yes, those will be our uniforms," Rai said.

"Exactly," Lelouch added.

"I see…well as far as gear goes, it looks pretty cool…in fact, it's great but…"

"But?" Naoto asked.

"I just don't know, it may be more than we actually deserve, after all we're just a resistance group."

"You're wrong Ohgi, we're not a resistance group," Lelouch insisted.

Ohgi, Naoto, and Kallen were surprised and Rai smiled and nodded.

"We're not?" Naoto spoke, "If we're not a resistance group, then what are we?"

"What we are," Lelouch said, "What are we going to be…are knights of justice!"

"Knights…" Kallen spoke.

"Of…" Naoto spoke.

"Justice?" Ohgi spoke.

"That's right," Zero said, "this is how we will operate."

Outside of the room, Jinta leaned against a wall and smiled.

"Knights of Justice, huh?" Jinta said with a smile, "How fitting. You really are an interesting kid Lelouch…just like your grandfather," Jinta thought about a Britannian man who had short blonde hair and violet eyes and wore imperial garb and had a confident smile, "Duncan von Britannia…my lord and friend."

**Lake Kawaguchi**

It was nightfall and the operation was still underway regarding the situation with Kusakabe and his group as well as their hostages. In the food storage room, the hostages were stricken with worry and wonder what was going to happen to them.

"Lady Nunnally," Sayoko said in a low tone.

"Yes Sayoko?" Nunnally replied in a low tone.

"How are you holding up so far?"

"I'm fine, what about you?"

"I'm fine."

"Thank goodness…who would have thought something like this happen?"

"Indeed, do you have a plan Milady?"

"I'm thinking of something…Cornelia hasn't moved in yet although I don't know why."

"What do you mean?" Sayoko asked.

"My big sister would sacrifice the hostages rather than make any deals with terrorists," Nunnally sighed, "it's too bad these JLF imbeciles don't realize it."

"If that's the case, then should she have acted already?"

"Yes and I don't know why…?" Nunnally then looked and saw someone she recognized and the person looked at Nunnally.

Nunnally was surprised to see her sister Euphie and was Nunnally was filled with emotions seeing her precious older half-sister.

"Lady Nunnally?" Sayoko spoke a bit confused.

"Sayoko, I just realized what's going on," Nunnally said.

"Hmm, what do you mean?"

The door suddenly opened and a few JLF members looked around and glared at all the hostages and the hostages wondered what was going on. Meanwhile outside near the main bridge leading to the hotel, the Lancelot was being prepared by Cecile and Suzaku.

"The students among the hostages are your classmates from your school, right?" Cecile spoke.

"Yes," Suzaku said.

"Well don't worry," Cecile assured, "the negotiations are still continuing on."

"I know, I have faith in the system," Suzaku said, "I prefer logic over individualistic emotions."

"I see," Cecile said with a smile and walked and stood behind Suzaku.

Suzaku suddenly saw something on his screen and was surprised.

"Miss Cecile, look," Suzaku said.

"Huh?" Cecile looked and saw what Suzaku saw.

What they saw were few members of the JLF holding a hostage who had his hands tied behind him standing on top of the hotel's roof.

"What are they…?" Suzaku asked.

"Oh no, don't tell they're going to…?" Cecile spoke in horror.

"No, don't do it," Suzaku spoke in horror as well.

The JLF members pushed the tied hostage off the roof and Suzaku and Cecile looked on in horror and Suzaku screamed no as the hostage fell to his death.

**G-1 Mobile Base**

"Our demands have gone unanswered," Kusakabe said appearing on the screen within the bridge, "therefore we will throw off one hostage every thirty minute until our demands are met. For the sake of the hostages, negotiation better be in good faith."

Meanwhile, Cornelia along with Darlton and Guilford were walking through the hall.

"This is their warning? Throwing someone off the roof just to show they're serious?" Darlton asked angrily and disgusted, "Filthy barbarians."

"How about we proceed with the negotiation and request in getting the women and children out first?" Guilford suggested.

"Absolutely not!" Cornelia interjected strongly, "If you give in to their conditions even once, then you're simply legitimizing terrorism!"

"Then do we use force?" Darlton asked.

"We would pursue that action after we secure the safety of Princess Euphemia," Guilford said.

"_Euphie…_" Cornelia spoke in her head with worry, "_I…_"

"Viceroy!" A soldier called out and rushed to meet with Cornelia, "It's Zero, we just received a message from Zero."

"What?" Cornelia responded as she, Guilford, and Darlton looked at the soldier and each other surprised.

**Lake Kawaguchi**

Diethard was fishing in the lake when a co-worker informed something.

"What?" Diethard spoke surprised, "What do you mean Van 3 was stolen by Zero? What the hell was Gibson doing all in the while?"

"Well um, you see he said that when he realized what was happening, it was too late," The co-worker said.

Diethard sighed and was annoyed, "So where's Van 3 now?"

"Well, it's driving straight to the military."

Diethard was shocked again. Meanwhile, the stolen Van 3 was heading straight to the area where the Britannian military was stationed and Zero was on top of the vehicle while soldiers asking what should they do. One of them asked if they should try to eliminate Zero and Darlton told them to just stand by and said that they'll capture him when they surround him. Zero was having his thoughts of how things will work out. For Zero, for Lelouch, his plan of action will succeed or fail and he knew the severe consequences if he failed.

"_It's time_," Zero said in his head, "_we have hostages to rescue. No turning back. Hang on Nunnally, I'll be there soon._"

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: The rescue operation begins and Zero introduces his organization known as the Black Knights.**


	19. The Black Knights

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Code Geass.

**The Black Knights**

The stolen Van 3 was heading straight to the area where the Britannian military was stationed and Zero was on top of the vehicle while soldiers asking what should they do. One of them asked if they should try to eliminate Zero and Darlton told them to just stand by and said that they'll capture him when they surround him. Zero was having his thoughts of how things will work out. For Zero, for Lelouch, his plan of action will succeed or fail and he knew the severe consequences if he failed.

"_It's time_," Zero said in his head, "_we have hostages to rescue. No turning back. Hang on Nunnally, I'll be there soon._"

In the van, Naoto was driving while the others in his group as well as Rai, Jinta, and Keitaro looked on as they wore their new uniforms that Zero provided for them.

"Say, what do you suppose he meant by being knights of justice?" Ohgi asked.

"Well Rai?" Naoto asked.

"We would fight for the weak against the strong," Rai said, "stand against those who would bully, torment, and kill others just because they can and it won't matter if they're Britannians, Japanese or any other. It's like what happened to Clovis for the heinous things he did…and the response we'll give to Kusakabe and his group."

"Hold on," Tamaki said, "so we're really not going to help them? Or even join forces with them?"

"We may or may not be able to have the JLF join forces with us down the road…but we cannot allow Kusakabe and his group to be part of it," Jinta said.

"Yeah, the way Zero sees for what they have now done, they're just as vile and it would actually hurt us to be associated with them," Rai added.

"So that's how it is," Keitaro said, "well, our escape routes have been cut off so we no choice but to succeed if we want to live."

"Say, why don't we use that trailer we have as our base?" Minami asked.

"What, you want everyone to know what are base is?" Sugiyama pointed out.

"Can we really trust Zero on this?" Inoue asked, "This plan of his is extremely risky. A small slip up and we're done for."

"Isn't it a little late to be asking that at this point?" Keitaro asked.

"Hey, it can't be helped," Tamaki said, "but not to worry, if something goes wrong, I'll do something about it."

"I thought you guys agreed to trust Zero completely," Naoto said, "if you still have doubt then you shouldn't have come join us."

"I was just pointing out the risk," Inoue said.

"I agree, we know what Zero is capable," Yoshida said.

"It'll be fine," Ohgi said, "let's just do as Zero says and we'll do fine."

"That's right and even if something goes wrong, Zero will make sure to have all of us here get out of it alive," Rai said, "remember that he said something like that when we all joined him."

"…Yeah, you're right," Inoue said, "sorry about my doubting."

"Don't worry about it Naomi," Naoto assured, "I can understand your concerns."

The van was getting close to the bridge and Knightmares arrived and cut off the path for Van 3 and the van stopped as the van was surrounded by Britannian forces led by Cornelia's Gloucester.

"_Cornelia, I'm sure you want revenge for what happened in Saitama_," Lelouch said in head, "_however_ _this is way more important than your own personal desire._"

Cornelia came out of her cockpit, "Zero, how bold of you to show up."

"Quite the greeting Cornelia," Zero said, "If you're looking for a rematch then I'm afraid I'll have to decline for the moment. Besides, I didn't bring my Lionel with me."

"Is that right?" Cornelia responded a scoff, "So why are you here? Are you member of the Japan Liberation Front or did you come to assist them like you did for the Yamato Alliance? Well whatever the case may be, my business with you comes first," Cornelia drew her long barreled pistol, "so I will now have my revenge against you for the death of my Royal Guard!"

"Just your Royal Guard huh," Zero replied, "so Cornelia, have you finally decided to stop wasting your energy in wanting to avenge that scumbag Clovis."

Cornelia clenched his teeth and glared at Zero, "Don't think it proves that you were justified in killing my half-brother Clovis. It's quite disgusting what my younger brother was doing but still…"

"Anyway Cornelia, let me ask you this," Zero interjected, "who would you choose right now, your Royal Guard who are dead…or Euphemia who is alive?"

Cornelia was shocked and shook a bit and Zero saw her reaction.

"_I was right_," Lelouch said in his head, "_it was just as I suspected. Euphie is among the hostages and that's why you haven't actually taken action Cornelia. You really haven't changed…you've always doted Euphie for as long as I can remember_," Lelouch thought about Cornelia and Euphie back in Pendragon, "_I have Euphie to thank for this in a way. Now then…_" Lelouch nodded, "I'll save Euphemia."

"You'll what?" Cornelia said surprised, "I don't understand."

"What's hard to understand? I'm saying that I'll rescue her and the other hostages as well."

"Are you serious?" Cornelia asked narrowed her eyes at her enemy.

"I am."

"Why would you do that?"

"It's because I despise the way Kusakabe does things."

Cornelia was shocked again.

"What Kusakabe is doing is inexcusable and I intend to end it and get the hostages out safely as well including Euphemia," Zero clarified.

Cornelia couldn't believe what she was hearing from Zero and then she thought about what to do, although it didn't take long for her to make her decision.

"Darlton," Cornelia said.

"Yes Viceroy," Darlton responded.

Meanwhile in one of the hotel rooms, Kusakabe was surprised in what he was just informed.

"Zero you say?" Kusakabe asked.

"Yes sir," One of Kusakabe's subordinates said, "the Britannian army had just contacted us."

Back at the main bridge leading to the hotel, Darlton was giving the orders to let Zero pass and Naoto drove the van to the bridge to get to the hotel as troops moved to let them pass. Cornelia didn't turn her head and frowned while Zero was being let through and under the mask, Lelouch glanced at his older half-sister and then looked forward again.

"_I wonder if Nunnally is already planning things out on her end_," Lelouch said in his head, "_knowing my little sister, I'm sure she'll come up with something and Sayoko is with her to back her up…it'll be easier when we rendezvous with them but things may be complicated with Euphie…no doubt that they have seen each other now. I'll see what I'll have to do depending on the situation. As for Kusakabe and his group, I'll have to go with the option of eliminating them. It's too bad but people like him will only hinder what really needs to be done for Japan and its people. I'm sure they can't resist meeting me as Zero…I can deal with him myself._"

The gate opened which allowed the van to move through and head for the hotel.

"Viceroy, are you sure about this?" Darlton asked, "Letting Zero go through?"

"I believe by letting Zero pass, we can buy some time before the next hostage is executed," Cornelia responded and then she smiled, "and this is our chance…we can eliminate both of them at the same time."

In the ASEEC trailer, Lloyd was just informed and was happy as what he was told was something that he had been hoping for all day since he made his request.

"Wonderful, thank you for the order," Lloyd said happily with a laugh and then turned to Suzaku and Cecile, "they said you got the green light Lancelot!"

"What?" Suzaku responded as he and Cecile turned to Lloyd surprised.

"Your order is to charge right to that linear cannon in the tunnel," Lloyd excitedly said.

"Wait a minute," Cecile said, "are you saying they're using him as a decoy to make an opening for them?"

"That's right; they plan to use the confusing to send in the main forces."

Cecile was shocked and didn't like what she heard, "They plan to? But Lloyd—!"

"Miss Cecile, wait!" Suzaku interrupted.

Cecile stopped and looked at Suzaku.

"I'm ready, please allow me to do this," Suzaku said with determination, "if Lancelot and I are needed, if we can give the opportunity for the hostages to be saved, then I'll do it and I don't mind being a decoy."

Afterward, Suzaku was preparing and starting the Lancelot and Cecile gave the briefing of the situation and explained the mission for Suzaku which was to go through the tunnel and destroy the foundation block of the hotel which would hold out for eight minutes and would give enough time to for the hostages to be rescued and Lancelot was equipped with the VARIS rifle for the mission. Lloyd also informed Suzaku to be careful and reminded him of the linear cannon that was in the tunnel. Suzaku responded that he understood and was ready to begin his mission.

**Flashback: Two days ago, Ashford Academy**

Suzaku was in the hall and Shirley came up to him.

"Suzaku, we're going to Lake Kawaguchi on Sunday," Shirley said, "Do you want to come?"

"Sorry but I have to work," Suzaku replied with a smile.

"Oh you do?" Shirley replied a bit disappointed, "that's too bad but I guess it can't be helped."

"Yeah sorry, but thanks for the invite," Suzaku said with smile, "I really appreciate it."

"Sure, no problem," Shirley said with a smile as well

"I hope you all have a great time."

**Flashback End**

The Lancelot was in the tunnel and Suzaku positioned the Knightmare to be ready to move in.

"Twelve minutes until operation start," Cecile said, "commencing countdown."

Meanwhile in the food storage room, Nina was shaking more and more and she couldn't take it anymore while Milly was doing all she could to keep her calm. A JLF member walked by and stopped near Milly, Nina, and Shirley and Nina gasped and felt horrified.

"Ah, an Eleven!" Nina said shaking.

"Huh, what the hell?" The JLF man responded angrily offended that he heard that term and gave a hateful glare to Nina, "What the hell did you just say?"

Nina gasped again and held on Milly tight shaking not looking at the man.

"Not Elevens, we're Japanese!" The angry man said pointing his gun at Nina.

"Yes, we're aware of that!" Milly said glaring at the JLF member, "Just lay off of her!"

"Then correct her damn it! We're not Elevens!"

"Fine, we're correct her!" Shirley said.

"How dare you speak to me like that!" The angry JLF member said, "As I recall, you're the ones who had the audacity to mouth off to Lieutenant Colonel Kusakabe! I've had it, you three will come with me right now so I can teach you a lesson."

Sayoko, Nunnally, and Alice glared at the JLF member as the angry JLF member grabbed Nina by the arm and dragged her up.

"Come here!" The angry JLF demanded.

"No! Let me go!" Nina shouted.

"That's enough!" Sayoko said as she stood up, "Let her go."

The JLF members in the room were surprised to hear Sayoko and most of the other hostages were shocked to see Sayoko standing up and opposing the men.

"You, the disgusting shameless traitor," The other JLF member said, "stay out of this!"

"I will not," Sayoko responded as she quickly moved and grabbed the angry JLF member's wrist forcing him to let go of Nina, "it's disgraceful to see such bullying."

"You bitch, how dare you!" The angry JLF member responded as he freed himself and pointing his gun at Sayoko, "You're the one who's a disgrace!"

"Disgusting Britannian lapdog!" The other JLF member said furiously as he also pointed his gun at Sayoko, "Die traitor!"

Sayoko saw what was going to happen and quickly sprung one of her kunais and Nunnally sprung her own kunai as well as she was quickly ready to back up Sayoko while Alice quickly activated her Geass while no one was looking.

"That's enough!" Euphie spoke up as she stood up.

The others looked at Euphie and a woman who was acting as he guard begged her to keep quiet but Euphie ignored her.

"I demand you men stop this heinous act right now!" Euphie ordered, "I also demand that you take me to your leader this instant!"

Nunnally and Sayoko were shocked as they did not expect this as they quickly put away their kunais as was Nina, Shirley, Milly, and Alice who quickly deactivated her Geass. All eyes in the room turned to Euphie who stood her ground as she decided what she felt she needed to do.

"_Euphie, you…_" Nunnally said with concern for her sister.

"Who the hell are you?" One of the JLF members asked annoyed.

"Yeah, who the hell do you think you are?" The JLF member who grabbed Nina earlier spoke.

Euphie took off her glasses, "You're addressing to Euphemia li Britannia, the Third Princess of the Holy Britannian Empire."

There were gasps and people were shocked that Euphie had just revealed her identity in the room. Euphie looked over to Nina with a smile.

"Are you all right, Miss?" Euphie asked genuinely, "You haven't been hurt?"

"Ah, y-yes," Nina responded with nod, "I'm fine, thank you."

Euphie nodded and turned to Sayoko with a smile, "Thank you for what you did, helping that girl. You're a woman of honor."

"Oh yes, why thank you," Sayoko said with a smile.

The angry JLF soldier pointed his gun at Sayoko and Sayoko just looked at the barrel annoyed and was not intimidated.

"All right Princess Euphemia," The other JLF member said with venom, "let's go!"

"Fine, but first let go of her first," Euphie said pointing at Sayoko.

"Butt out of this!" The third JLF member said, "This is now a matter between us Japanese, not something for you to be concern with, Britannian."

"No, I will not accept this!" Euphie responded.

"It's all right," Sayoko assured.

"Huh?" Euphie looked at Sayoko.

"I'll be fine, I promise," Sayoko assured Euphie with a smile.

"I heard your name is Sayoko, correct?" Euphie said.

"Yes," Sayoko said with a nod.

"Hurry up," The JLF member who pointed his gun at Euphie demanded.

Euphie glared at the man but nodded, "Fine."

"Sayoko," Milly said with concern.

"Sayoko," Shirley said with concern.

"Please, let her go," Milly pleaded.

"I'll be fine Lady Milly," Sayoko said, "I promise. Please do not worry."

"Nunnally," Alice spoke softly.

"It'll be fine Alice," Nunnally said softly, "Sayoko can take care of herself."

"Are you sure it'll be okay?" Alice asked with worry, "I don't want to think what they'll do to her just because she stood up against them."

"It won't matter," Nunnally said, "Sayoko will make sure of it."

"Huh?" Alice looked at Nunnally confused.

Nina looked on surprised that Sayoko had just gone out of her way to help her as Sayoko and Euphie were being escorted out of the room. Sayoko continued to be escorted by one of the JLF members through the hall and then JLF member glared daggers at the maid while Sayoko herself had her arms in front of her.

"You really are a disgrace," The JLF member said with venom, "you should have stayed out of it."

"I couldn't bring myself to do that," Sayoko replied.

"Really? Well it won't matter anymore at this point."

"You're right," Sayoko said as she sprung one of her kunais, "it won't."

Sayoko suddenly did a back flip going over the JLF member and got behind him. The JLF member was surprised and before he could really react, Sayoko stabbed him in the neck with her kunai and grabbed the gun off the man's hands.

"Damn it," The JLF member said in shocked and looked at Sayoko, "you…"

"This is the fate for you, your comrades, and your leader Kusakabe," Sayoko said with cold eyes, "for the sake of my master, Zero."

The dying JLF member looked at Sayoko surprised as he fell on the floor.

"You're with…Zero?" The JLF man asked.

"Indeed," Sayoko said coldly towards the JLF man.

"No…Kusa…kabe…sir…" The JLF soldier breathed his last as he died.

Sayoko sighed sadly, "It really is unfortunate," Sayoko took something out of her pocket and it was her cell and she dialed and called someone.

"Sayoko?" Rai spoke on the other line.

"Master Rai," Sayoko said.

"Sayoko, you're okay," Rai said happily, "thank goodness. Where are you? I'll meet up with you."

"Right, where's Master Lelouch?"

"Right now, meeting with Kusakabe," Rai informed.

"So you all did arrive," Sayoko nodded, "figured as much. Master Rai, listen…"

Meanwhile, Zero was in one of the hotel rooms and faced Kusakabe and a few of his men.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Zero," Kusakabe said smiling, "in such a short time since you made your appearance, you've made quite an impact. You've even defeated Cornelia in Saitama who was known to be unbeatable in battle. You're gaining quite a reputation."

"I suppose so," Zero said.

"You have the Yamato Alliance joined with you and you know...it would benefit if you did the same for us. Let's join forces Zero and we will be unbeatable. First though, take off that mask; it's quite disrespectful to not show your face."

"I refuse," Zero answered.

Zero's answer surprised and stunned Kusakabe and his men.

"What was that?" Kusakabe replied, "What, the request to take off the mask?"

"That is correct," Zero clarified, "I won't show my face to you nor will I work with you."

"Hey, what the hell?" One of Kusakabe's men asked, "Are you seriously turning down the Lieutenant Colonel's offer?"

"What, you think you're too good to work with us?" Another JLF member asked.

"You're willing to work with the Yamato Alliance but not us?" Kusakabe asked feeling insulted, "They're small and never got anything done."

"The same can be said about the Japan Liberation Front," Zero responded, "you specifically Josui Kusakabe."

"How dare you!" Kusakabe replied angrily.

"Let me ask you this Kusakabe, what do you hope to accomplish by this action you have taken?"

"What I hope to accomplish? Hmph, to gain attention of course. I want to show this country and the whole world that the Japanese are not dead."

"That's your reason for this despicable and cowardly act?" Zero responded with a disgusted tone.

"Despicable?" One of the JLF members said shocked, "Cowardly?"

"You stupid bastards," Zero continued, "you don't know nor understand the serious ramifications of what you've done."

"What do you mean?" Kusakabe asked upset that Zero had just insulted them.

"You're setting not only yourselves but the rest of the Japanese to a terrible fate, one with little to no hope to recover from."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You don't know this but there is someone here in this building that's keeping Cornelia from mowing down on all of you. She would rather sacrifice the hostages than give in to any of your demands."

"You're lying!" Kusakabe responded.

"It's no lie, it's the truth."

"Who is that then?"

"I see no reason to tell you that."

"Zero, you…" Kusakabe growled.

"You want to show that the Japanese are not dead? Taking innocent civilians is not the answer to do so!"

"Zero, don't tell me that you're actually sympathize with these Britannians," Kusakabe said coldly.

"My fight is against Britannia itself, not the civilians."

"Not the civilians? You're trying to tell me that these Britannians we have held are innocent or something? Are that stupid or just naïve? We the Japanese have suffered because of these Britannians. I see nothing wrong in making them suffer as well!"

"Yeah, that's right!" One JLF member said.

"They act like they're superior but they are nothing but arrogant spoiled snobs!" Another JLF member said.

"Who cares how many these stinking Britannians we have kill in the process?" The third JLF member said, "Hell, you yourself expose that Britannian pig Clovis didn't give a damn when he ordered the death of our people in Shinjuku just to protect his dirty secret. In a way, this is our revenge for what Clovis did. They have to pay for the actions of that Britannian prick!"

"So this is your answer, your path to take," Zero said and then he shook his head, "there really is no hope for you scum. You're taking the coward's way by victimizing these people just because you feel it's your right, you rather kill civilians than fight against the real enemy which is Britannia itself, the ones who you should really go after! In that point," Zero pointed at Kusakabe, "you're actually just as vile and heinous as Clovis!"

Kusakabe and his men were shocked that Zero had just compared them to Clovis.

"Zero, you bastard," Kusakabe said in rage, "Don't act so cocky just because you got lucky in your feats!"

"You're the one that's acting cocky Kusakabe," Zero countered, "so much that you're too blind to really see and understand anything. I refuse to associate myself to an imbecile like you! My credibility would actually take such a damaging hit."

Kusakabe's eyes widened and he was full on rage, "Zero!"

"You're stale and obsolete, an absolute disgrace which leads me for only thing I have to do."

Kusakabe glared at Zero, "What's that?"

**Within the tunnel**

The countdown had ended for Suzaku as he was ready to launch the Lancelot.

"M.E. Boost," Suzaku said.

"Lancelot, launch!" Cecile said.

The Lancelot launched and charged straight towards the JLF's Raiko. The two JLF who were controlling the Raiko began to counterattack against the Lancelot, confident that they would destroy it just like the rest of the Britannian Knightmare Frames. They shot their Super Electromagnetic Shrapnel Cannon. Suzaku saw the shot and activated the Lancelot's Factshpere Sensors and was able to dodge the steel balls and hit the areas away from the Lancelot. It caused a quake above and it was felt by Cecile and Lloyd and the others near the ASEEC trailer.

"I told you this would happen!" Cecile said.

"My, my," Lloyd said happily, "it seems he had no intention of just being the bait and prefers to fight and finish them off instead."

**Back in the hotel**

Meanwhile, the Zero's group was setting up plastic explosives in various areas within the hotel while contacting each other of the status and giving their reports to Rai, Naoto, and Keitaro. Jinta was in the hall and arrived at the door that led to the food storage room.

"This must be the place," Jinta said.

Jinta knocked on the door and when the door opened by the unsuspecting JLF soldier, Jinta grinned and punched the man in the face, causing the surprised JLF member to fly across the room and get knocked out. The hostages gasped and wondered what happened and Jinta put on his hat and visor and entered the room.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen," Jinta greeted, "do not be alarmed, I'm not with the JLF. By orders of Zero, I've come to lead you out of here."

Jinta glanced over to Nunnally and Nunnally smiled.

"_Perfect timing_," Nunnally said in her head.

The other hostages including Milly, Shirley, Nina, and Alice were surprised in what they were hearing and Nunnally decided to lead them by getting up first and talking to Jinta. Meanwhile, two of the JLF soldiers who escorted Euphie had arrived at the room Kusakabe was in.

"I've brought the hostage as reported to the Lieutenant Colonel," One of the JLF soldier said.

"Understood," The JLF soldier who stood guard said, "so she's the one?"

"Yes, she claims to be Euphemia li Britannia."

In the room, Zero glanced over to the door and heard what was said outside the room.

"_Euphie…_" Zero said in his head.

"Zero!" Kusakabe interjected angrily, "There's no point talking anymore!"

Kusakabe drew his katana and charged toward Zero. Zero quickly caught the blade with his gloved hands and Kusakabe and the other men in the room were surprised.

"I agree that there is no point in talking anymore," Zero said with venom, "because now you're going to die."

Zero directed the katana that Kusakabe held and disarmed him taking the katana for himself. Zero spun and slashed Kusakabe's back which caused the Lieutenant Colonel to scream in pain as he fell on his knees bleeding from his wounded back. Kusakabe's subordinates were shocked and were livid of what Zero had just done.

"Zero, you bastard!" One of the soldiers said angrily.

"How dare you do that to the Lieutenant Colonel!" The other soldier added angrily.

They pulled out their pistols and Zero quickly sprung his three kunais from his left sleeve and threw them striking the necks of the three soldiers before they had could even pull the triggers of their pistols and fell on the floor dead.

**Within the tunnel**

The Raiko fired another shot from the Super Electromagnetic Shrapnel Canon and again, the Lancelot quickly dodged the volley of steel balls and the Lancelot drew its VARIS rifle. In the cockpit, Suzaku narrowed his eyes.

"I have to stop them," Suzaku said.

**Lake Kawaguchi Hotel**

Euphie and the JLF soldiers heard the noises in the room.

"What the hell's going on?" One of the soldiers asked.

They opened the door and were shocked to find Kusakabe on the floor still in pain and bleeding from the back while the other soldiers were on the floor dead. They looked over to Zero who had Kusakabe's katana in his hand.

"What happened?" One of the JLF soldiers asked.

"Kill him!" Kusakabe ordered, "Kill Zero! He did this!"

"What?!" The soldier asked shocked and they looked at Zero.

"Indeed I did," Zero said.

Zero quickly threw another kunai and it hit one of the JLF soldiers to the heart and that soldier fell to the floor dead.

"Zero!" The other JLF members said angrily.

They were suddenly struck by kunais and they fell on the floor and all but one of them died. The one that survived looked over and saw a woman wearing the same black outfit as the others in Zero's group with a hat and visor and it was Sayoko with her kunai in hand and standing next to her was Rai who had his hat with visor on. The wounded JLF soldier couldn't believe this and tried to pick up his gun to shoot but was shot dead by Rai. Euphie was shocked in what she was seeing and didn't know what was going to happen. Sayoko walked by and entered the room. Euphie tried to follow but was stopped by someone in Zero's group who arrived and it was Keitaro and shook his head towards Euphie. In the room, Kusakabe couldn't believe what was happening.

"Damn you," Kusakabe said and glared at Zero, "do you understand what you have done?"

"Yes, we do," Sayoko said, "we stopped your heinous act."

"Are you all right?" Zero asked Sayoko.

"I'm fine Master Zero," Sayoko answered.

"Kusakabe, this is the end for you," Zero said to Kusakabe.

Zero handed Sayoko Kusakabe's katana and Sayoko charged and stabbed Kusakabe with his own sword. Kusakabe flailed and swat the hat and visor off of Sayoko and Kusakabe was shocked to see the maid again.

"It's you?" Kusakabe said surprised with his eyes widened.

"Yes, the one you insulted earlier," Sayoko replied.

"I don't believe this," Kusakabe said shocked with blood seeping from his mouth, "you actually work for…Zero?"

Sayoko took the katana out of Kusakabe's body and raised the blade in the air and cut him down which caused Kusakabe to hit the floor hard. Kusakabe looked on still shocked as he was drawing his last breath.

"This is the end of you Josui Kusakabe," Zero said.

"Damn you," Kusakabe cursed with hatred, "damn you to hell. If it wasn't for you…"

Kusakabe breathed his last breath and died. Zero stood near Sayoko and spoke to her and Sayoko nodded with a smile. She then picked up her hat with visor and wore them. Keitaro stuck his head in the room and Zero signaled him and Keitaro nodded as he opened the door and let Euphie inside. Euphie was shocked to see what had happened.

"Euphemia li Britannia," Zero said, "I had heard that you stood up in order to protect the common people," Zero smiled behind his mask, "that is so like you."

"Huh?" Euphie said surprised.

**Near the main bridge**

Cornelia was informed about the Lancelot and was surprised.

"What, that Knightmare Lancelot?" Cornelia asked.

"Yes and at the rate it's going, it will break through soon," Darlton informed.

"Huh, do we dare hold out hope?" Cornelia asked as she clenched her fists.

**Within the tunnel**

Suzaku continued charging forward as he still was getting shot at by the Raiko. The two men who were controlling the Raiko couldn't believe that the opposing Knightmare Frame was still coming at them and breaking through. It was called for the measure to do whatever it took to destroy the Lancelot even if it meant that would die in the process.

"Miss Cecile, I'm going to use the VARIS!" Suzaku declared.

"Wait Suzaku!" Cecile responded, "That's too dangerous! You could be killed!"

"I don't have much time left!" Suzaku argued, "I'll risk it and blast it regardless of the explosion!"

The Lancelot aimed the VARIS rifle at the Raiko.

**Lake Kawaguchi Hotel**

In the room, it was Zero and Euphemia and the corpses of Kusakabe and his subordinates.

"Third Princess Euphemia li Britannia, I heard that you became the Sub Viceroy here," Zero said.

"It's not a position that I'm happy with," Euphie replied.

"That's understandable and it's because Cornelia appointed you that role just to keep you close to her."

"And the fact that you killed my brother Clovis," Euphie added.

"Yes, it was retaliation for the deaths of innocent people in Shinjuku…ah, but I'm sure you know all that already giving what I expose in the broadcast and the details of the illegal human experiment he was involved in."

"Yes," Euphie said with a sad expression.

"I'm sure it wasn't easy for you to hear that one of your brothers that you held dear would commit such atrocities."

"I find myself asking why, why would he do this?"

"I think you already know the answer to that," Zero replied.

Euphie clenched her fists and looked at Zero with determination.

"Tell me Zero," Euphie said, "Who are you really?"

"You really want to know?" Zero replied.

"I do so please tell me, what are you really trying to do?"

"Hmm…well, since you seem desperate to know, I'll actually tell you."

"Zero…" Euphie spoke a bit surprised.

"Who am I? What I'm trying to accomplish? I am someone who fights for justice."

"Justice?" Euphie asked.

"Yes, justice against those who would torment, bully, and kill those who can't defend themselves just because they feel they can. It was how I responded against Clovis and Kusakabe just now."

Euphie was surprised again, "Zero, you…" Euphie paused a bit, "I see…you remind me of someone."

"Pardon?" Zero asked.

"Yes, a brother who I love more than anyone else would be the same way…although I haven't seen or heard from him in eight years. I was told that he died. Zero, I think you might guess who I'm referring to. In fact, I think that—"

"Anyway, I said what I needed to say and with that Euphemia," Zero interrupted, "it's time to get you and the other hostages out of here."

Euphie just looked at Zero and blinked, "I see…"

Behind the mask, Lelouch felt nervous.

"_Damn it_," Lelouch said in his head, "_did I say too much or perhaps…?_"

**Within the tunnels**

"Turn on maximum power!" The JLF soldier said, "I don't care if it destroy the guns, we're going to defend this spot with our very lives!"

They shot their cannon with maximum output and Suzaku fired the VARIS rifle. The shot from the VARIS rifle broke through the shell and steel balls of the Raiko and it destroyed the Raiko killing the pilots as well as it caused a massive explosion.

**Outside the Lake Kawaguchi Hotel**

The Lancelot emerged from the lake and reloaded the VARIS rifle. Lloyd looked and was pleased and Cornelia looked on and was surprised.

"That Eleven…" Cornelia said.

The Lancelot fired the VARIS rifles again and it struck the supporting pillars of the hotel and the hotel began to sink.

"He actually did," Cornelia said and then turned to Darlton, "Darlton!"

"Yes Milady!" Darlton replied.

Suzaku looked on as the hotel building was sinking and then he was surprised that he saw a familiar figure inside the hotel and it was Zero and Zero himself saw the Lancelot.

"Zero!" Suzaku spoke.

"_Well, well_," Zero said in his head with a grin, "_hello Suzaku._"

Zero waved at the Lancelot and then gave a 'V' sign and Suzaku was stunned.

"Is he serious?" Suzaku asked.

"Zero, we're ready," Naoto said on the other line through communication.

"Excellent, here...we…go," Zero said as he pushed a button of his remote control.

There were explosions that were occurring within the hotel and Suzaku was horrified with what was happening and Cornelia was shocked as well.

"Euphie!" Cornelia screamed.

The Lancelot landed on the ground.

"My friends!" Suzaku screamed.

Suzaku piloted the Lancelot to rush over in his attempt to try to save everyone.

"No Warrant Officer Kururugi, don't rush in!" Lloyd called out.

"Suzaku, stop!" Cecile pleaded.

Suzaku ignored the calls of Lloyd and Cecile and rushed in. The hotel was completely demolished and all was left was the huge smoke from the explosion. Meanwhile Diethard was trying to find what was happening in Van 2.

"What about the cameras from Van 3?" Diethard asked.

"I told you Zero took them," A crewman said.

"Well then, let's hope we pick up a signal!" Diethard interjected and then had his thoughts, "_What are you doing Zero? Wasn't that part of your plan, to show us something?_"

The smoke started to clear and the Lancelot was seen and Lloyd and Cecile were relieved. Suzaku felt depressed and he figured that the hostages included the members of the Student Council along with Nunnally and Alice was gone.

"I failed," Suzaku said depressed and was about to break down in tears, "I failed to save them. Damn it, not again!"

Suzaku hit his fists on the control panel and cried a bit. Emerging from the smoke, several small boats were floating and it was the hostages including members of the Student Council and Euphie along with her guard that were on the small boats and there was a ship in the center. In Van 2, they finally got a signal and it showed Zero.

"We got a signal!" Diethard said with excitement seeing Zero.

The screens and monitors in Area 11 showed Zero and people were shocked to see Zero and wondered what the masked man was up to now.

"My dear Britannians," Zero started, "have no fear, all the hostages from the hotel are safe and sound. I, Zero return them to you unharmed."

The footage shows of all the hostages were safe and unharmed. Although Nunnally kept her face hidden and Sayoko was with Zero in her black attire with the others.

"They're fine," Suzaku said happily.

**A bar within the Tokyo Settlement**

Rivalz was watching the broadcast with a couple of Britannian nobles who were playing chess.

Oh, they're all right," Rivalz said happily.

**Lake Kawaguchi**

Cornelia was not pleased as she figured that she really couldn't do anything against Zero.

"Of all the brazen audacity," Cornelia said angrily, "if we make an attempt to attack you, they'll quickly become your hostages, won't they?"

On the ship, Zero appeared and lights flashed on him and the people with him who aided him in the operation and they all wore black attires which included hats with purple visors.

"People, fear us or rally behind us as you see fit!" Zero declared, "We are the Black Knights!"

Cecile and Lloyd were watching and were surprised.

"Black Knights?" Cecile asked.

"Ironic isn't it?" Lloyd said with a smile, "The terrorists referring themselves knights."

"We of the Black Knights stand with those who have no weapons to wield," Zero continued, "regardless of whether they are Japanese or Britannians. The group within the Japan Liberation Front led by Kusakabe cowardly took innocent Britannian civilians hostage and then mercilessly set to actually execute all of them."

**Base of the Japan Liberation Front**

"It was a wanton, despicable, and meaningless act, therefore they paid the consequences with their lives," Zero explained.

Todoh and his Holy Swords were watching and Todoh narrowed his eyes at the mask individual who appeared on the screen.

"_Zero…_" Todoh said in his head.

**Lake Kawaguchi**

Diethard was in Production Van 2 giving instruction through communication.

"You heard me right, I said let it run!" Diethard said and heard the person he was talking to the other line speak about being liable, "Liable? I'll be the one responsible for this!"

"Just as that scumbag Clovis was punished for ordering the slaughter of countless unarmed Japanese people in Shinjuku just to protect that fact he was involved in human experimentation and cared only about not being disinherited," Zero continued, "we could not stand by and allow such cruelty to be carried out and so with that, he pay for his actions with his life. I will not repudiate battle on a fair and level field, but neither will I tolerate a one-sided massacre of the weak by the strong!"

Cornelia clenched his teeth and glared at Zero, "_You've got to be kidding me…_"

"The only ones who should kill," Zero said, "are those who are prepared to be killed!"

**Tokyo Settlement Bar**

Rivalz was watching the broadcast along with the two noblemen he was serving.

"Wherever oppressors have abuse their power by attacking those who are powerless," Zero spoke, "we shall appear again. No matter how mighty or formidable our foe may be!"

"Is this for real?" Rivalz asked, "If so, then I wonder…"

**Lake Kawaguchi**

Kallen and Naoto were amazed in what Lelouch as Zero was saying.

"_Knights for justice…_" Kallen said in her head.

"_Bringing hope in a way that I never actually realized_," Naoto said in his head.

On one of the boats, Nunnally looked on as her brother continued with his declaration.

"_This is our way of changing things_," Nunnally said in her head.

Alice looked on and raised her eyebrow, "Is he serious about fighting for justice? Too often, people use that word for their own selfish end…"

In the cockpit of the Lancelot, Suzaku looked on and he was not impressed with what Zero was declaring as he figured that what Zero was just doing was all self-gratification.

"Those of you with power," Zero said bringing out his left hand, "fear us! Those of you without it," Zero brought out his right hand, "rally behind us if you choose to! We, the Black Knights, shall be the ones who stand in and fight against the injustice of this world!"

Zero raised his right arm in the air.

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Nonette arrives in Area 11 while Zero and the Black Knights begin stamping out wrongdoings.**


	20. Knight of Nine

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Code Geass.

**Knight of Nine**

The incident in Lake Kawaguchi ended with the hostages returned, Kusakabe and his subordinates dead, and Zero introducing his group called the Black Knights. As soon as the hostages were brought to safety, Cornelia quickly ordered her troops to capture Zero and the Black Knights. However, Zero quickly got himself and the Black Knights away and they were able to escape to the point where they were out of sight and Cornelia was frustrated that she was not able to get Zero again. Cornelia decided that she would capture Zero next time and concentrated finishing things up in Kawaguchi and went to check on her younger sister Euphie. Sayoko snuck back in and waved towards Nunnally and the other girls.

"Sayoko, you're okay!" Nunnally said as she rushed toward the maid.

Milly, Shirley, and Alice were relieved as well and Nina wasn't sure how to feel but she turned to see Euphie talking to Cornelia and blushed and then went over to Sayoko who was talking to Nunnally and Milly. Meanwhile, Cornelia was hugging Euphie happily.

"Thank goodness you're okay," Cornelia said feeling glad.

"Yes," Euphie said with a smile.

"If I had known something like this would happen, I…"

"Please don't blame yourself," Euphie assured, "there's no way you could have known."

Euphie looked over trying to see if she could see Nunnally but she didn't see her sister anywhere and wondered where she was. Meanwhile, Nunnally and Sayoko were elsewhere with no prying eyes and discussing things.

"It was all a success," Nunnally said.

"Yes indeed," Sayoko replied and then had her concerns, "Lady Nunnally, about Princess Euphemia…"

"I know Sayoko," Nunnally said with concern.

"Do you and Master Lelouch have a plan?"

"I don't and I'm not sure about my brother. He did talk to her as Zero so I need to know just…what did he say to her? I hope he didn't say too much."

"I understand," Sayoko said with a nod.

"Anyway, let's get back to the others," Nunnally suggested, "We need to come up with a good story for them."

"Yes," Sayoko said with a smile and nod.

**A Britannian Flagship**

In the Knightmare Hanger of the flagship, Nonette was looking at a Knightmare Frame that was all bluish purple.

"To think His Majesty would entrust this Knightmare to me," Nonette said, "I'll be able to have it modified by the Camelot team thanks to the consent of Prince Schneizel."

Nonette left the Knightmare Hanger and walked through the hall.

"I'll be seeing you soon Nelly," Nonette said, "I'm sure you'll be surprised…and annoyed at the same time."

Nonette had a mischievous grin as she kept walking.

**Zero's Mobile Base**

The Black Knights had just returned and they all gathered in the trailer and Zero was standing in the center. Rai and Naoto had brought out glass cups and Zero brought bottles of beverages. Everyone took their glass cups and poured drinks of their choice.

"A celebration," Zero said holding his own glass cup, "for the success of the operation in Lake Kawaguchi and the debut of the Black Knights," Zero raised his glass cup in the air, "Cheers!"

"Cheers!" The others in the trailer said happily as they raised their glass cups in the air.

"You should all be proud of yourselves," Zero said, "this would not be possible without each and every one of you. This is our success and our beginning as the Black Knights."

"Hell yeah!" Tamaki said happily.

"To Zero," Naoto said with excitement, "for his leadership, leading us to succeed!"

"I can drink to that," Ohgi said happily.

"So can I," Keitaro said.

"To Zero," Jinta said happily.

"To Zero!" The others said in unison.

The celebration went underway for the Black Knights and Zero looked over to Rai and Rai smiled and nodded. Zero looked on seeing the newly christened Black Knights celebrate. Behind the mask, Lelouch smiled.

"_These are the people that I lead_," Lelouch said in his head, "_my founding members,_" Zero looked at the groups of people that now made up the founding group members of the Black Knights, "_Naoto and his group, the Yamato Alliance, and then the group of myself, Nunnally, Rai, and Sayoko._"

"It really is amazing," Rai said as he came by and stood next to Zero.

"Yes, it really is," Zero said.

"Um Zero?" Kallen spoke.

Zero looked over and saw Kallen walking towards him.

"Oh Kallen," Zero said.

Kallen stood next to Zero and Rai smiled and decided to take his leave.

"This is just the beginning as you said," Kallen said.

"Indeed," Zero said.

"Um about Nunnally and Sayoko…will they…?"

"No, they won't be joining us unfortunately. They need to stay with Milly and the others just so they wouldn't worry."

"I see…I suppose that makes sense."

"Don't worry, we can celebrate with them when we get back to Ashford on a later time," Zero looked at Kallen, "how about it Kallen? You, me, Rai, Nunnally, and Sayoko."

"Yeah sure," Kallen said with a nod and smile, "that'll be fine."

"Good, I'm glad to hear that."

"So Zero, will you be…?" Kallen put her hand on Zero's mask.

"Not yet but I will soon, I promise. With the work that we'll be doing, it may be hard to get them to believe and I have in mind when and where I will reveal myself to the others."

"I see…so what's the next plan of action for the Black Knights?"

"In due time Kallen but for now, let's not worry about it. Go ahead and celebrate, you've earned it just like the others."

Kallen smiled, "Okay but that goes for you too. Make sure you come join us."

Lelouch smiled behind the mask, "I will."

"Okay then," Kallen said satisfied.

Kallen went back to her brother and they talked happily and Lelouch looked on as he reminded himself that he would not let them down since they placed their trust in him.

"I will not betray their trust and confidence," Lelouch said to himself.

**The next morning, Area 11 Government Bureau**

Euphie was in her room getting dressed. There was meeting later that she needed to attend with Cornelia. Euphie couldn't stop thinking about her meeting with Zero last night in Lake Kawaguchi.

**Flashback: Last night, Lake Kawaguchi Hotel**

"Tell me Zero," Euphie said, "Who are you really?"

"You really want to know?" Zero replied.

"I do so please tell me, what are you really trying to do?"

"Hmm…well, since you seem desperate to know, I'll actually tell you."

"Zero…" Euphie spoke a bit surprised.

"Who am I? What I'm trying to accomplish? I am someone who fights for justice."

"Justice?" Euphie asked.

"Yes, justice against those who would torment, bully, and kill those who can't defend themselves just because they feel they can. It was how I responded against Clovis and Kusakabe just now."

**Flashback End**

"There is no doubt," Euphie said.

Euphie also remembered the way Zero piloted the black Knightmare, Lionel when he went up against Cornelia in Saitama.

"It's was the same style as Marianne," Euphie said, "and with Nunnally around…"

Euphie thought about when she saw Nunnally for the first time in eight years.

"It's him," Euphie said, "I need a bit more to prove it but I'm certain that Zero is none other than…Lelouch."

Soon, Euphie left her room after being fully dressed and headed for the room where the meeting would take place.

**Flashback: Two days ago**

In Euphie's office, she was sitting and Jeremiah sat across from her.

"So, what can you tell me?" Euphie asked.

"Unfortunately, Reuben Ashford was less than willing to tell me what I needed to know about Prince Lelouch and Princess Nunnally," Jeremiah said.

"Should have known," Euphie said sadly.

"But now I'm sure that they must be attending his school and if not then at least, they are close by."

"I see…I really want to see them…so much," Euphie said trying to keep herself together and then looked at Jeremiah, "thank you Jeremiah."

"I apologize that I was not able to help much," Jeremiah said sadly.

Euphie shook her head, "No, you did what I ask and not less and not more and for that, I thank you."

**Flashback End**

Euphie had decided on something and nodded as she continued to head for the meeting room. As Euphie kept going, she caught the sight of Cornelia with Guilford and Darlton and Cornelia looked displeased and she shook her head. Euphie sighed as she made her way to the meeting room door and opened it and entered the meeting room.

"The Knight of Nine is coming here?" Darlton asked.

Euphie was surprised with what she had just heard and looked on seeing the surprised looks on Guilford and Darlton and Cornelia frowning.

"That's what the emperor told me earlier when he contacted me from Pendragon," Cornelia said and she saw Euphie, "oh Euphie, good morning."

"Good morning," Euphie replied back, "what is it I'm hearing about the Knight of Nine? Is Nonette really coming here in Area 11?"

"Yes, you heard right Euphie," Cornelia said as she went to her younger sister and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"What's going on?" Euphie asked.

Cornelia released her hand from Euphie's shoulder and sighed.

"His Majesty…" Cornelia paused a bit, "is less than happy with how I'm handling things here in Area 11," Cornelia said, "he learned about my defeat in Saitama by Zero along with the lost of almost all of my Royal Guard and he questioned my decision regarding the incident with Lake Kawaguchi."

"Your decision for Lake Kawaguchi?" Euphie asked.

"He questioned me on why I allowed Zero to get away from us when we pursued them after dealing with Japan Liberation Front and…" Cornelia stopped herself and looked at Euphie, "actually Euphie, you don't need to worry about the details about that."

"I already know," Euphie said, "he wondered why you didn't just mow down the JLF even with the hostages there as well, correct?"

Cornelia flinched and Guilford and Darlton frowned as they nodded.

"Did you tell him your reason?" Euphie asked, "Or the fact that I was among the hostages?"

"No…but I suspect that he figured it out because he…" Cornelia clenched her teeth and shook her head.

"I see…" Euphie said deducing what their father told Cornelia, "Father is just that kind of person."

Cornelia looked at Euphie sadly and then on the floor.

"So when will Lady Nonette Enneagram be arriving?" Darlton asked.

Cornelia sighed heavily, "In an hour."

This surprised Guilford, Darlton, and Euphie when they heard her say it.

"An hour Your Highness?" Guilford asked.

"Yes, it seems that my father had already had ordered her to come to Area 11 even before the incident with Lake Kawaguchi and Nonette will be here very soon before even informing me. It seems that there's something else that the emperor wants Nonette to confirm here and it has to do with Zero."

"Zero?" Euphie asked.

"Yes," Cornelia said with a nod.

"_About Lelouch?_" Euphie asked in her head and was worried, "_Could it be…?_"

"What is it that the emperor wants the Knight of Nine to confirm about Zero?" Darlton asked with a raised eyebrow.

Cornelia frowned and glanced to the side, "He wouldn't tell me and he had ordered Nonette not to say anything to me in that regard as well."

"Not say anything?" Guilford asked.

Cornelia frowned and crossed her arms and Euphie thought about what was at stake and figured if she was going to confirm things that she needed to do so quickly.

**An hour later**

In the sky over Area 11, a Britannian flagship was flying and was towards the government bureau. In the bridge, Nonette was standing as people were operating in the bridge. Nonette looked on and thought about what the emperor had ordered her to do while she was in Area 11.

**Flashback: Throne Room, Pendragon Imperial Palace**

You're sending me to Area 11?" Nonette asked surprised.

"That is correct," Charles answered, "it seems that Cornelia was defeated by this masked man called Zero."

"Yes, I saw the footage that was provided to us," Nonette recalled, "although I wonder, who sent us the footage?"

"It does not matter, what does matter is that it is shown that Cornelia has disgracefully failed. Anyway, you saw the way Zero piloted that Knightmare as he faced Cornelia, correct?"

"Yes and I was surprised, in fact it actually reminded me of—" Nonette stopped herself and was realized something and looked at the emperor surprised, "Your Majesty…"

Charles smiled, "I can tell you have a good guess in where I'm going with this."

"You want me to investigate and confirm about this Zero character and to see if there's a connection to Zero and with Lady Marianne and/or her children."

"Exactly," Charles said, "Clovis was quite sure that Lelouch and Nunnally were still alive. It was one of the reason he wanted the post of being Viceroy of Area 11."

"_Lulu and Nunna…_" Nonette said in her head.

"Another thing Nonette and this is something you need keep to yourself and you are to only speak of this to either me or Bismarck," Charles said, "you are also to keep an eye on Euphemia."

"Princess Euphemia?" Nonette asked surprised.

"Yes, I also want you to monitor her behavior and report back to me."

"Monitor the behavior of Princess Euphemia?" Nonette asked raising an eyebrow, "I must say that is a surprise."

"It would be best to cover all the bases, you and I both know Cornelia would do anything to protect Euphemia which may lead her to cloud her judgment of what needs to be done."

"I see but is there a reason why Princess Euphemia needs to be monitored?"

Charles just looked at his Knight of Nine and then he closed his eyes, "Well…"

**Flashback End**

It was hard for Nonette in what the emperor was telling her about Euphemia but she figured that if the 98th Emperor of Britannia said so, that it was her obligation as a Knight of the Round to fulfill her duty.

"Lady Enneagram, we shall begin landing," One of flagship's operators said.

"Very good," Nonette said with a nod.

**The Airport**

The Britannian flagship was descending on the landing pad where Cornelia, Euphie, and their entourage stood waiting. Moments later, the doors opened and Nonette Enneagram, the Knight of Nine came out and grinned when she saw Cornelia.

"Nelly!" Nonette called happily as she waved.

Cornelia sighed as she walked over to Nonette with Euphie, Guilford, and Darlton walking right behind her. They approached her and Nonette nodded.

"It's good to see you again Nonette," Cornelia greeted respectfully, "welcome to Area 11."

"It's great to see you as well Nelly and thanks for the welcome," Nonette said happily and then she saw Euphie, "hello Euphie, it's been a while."

"It's good to see you again Lady Enneagram," Euphie said with respect.

"Now now, no need for that," Nonette assured waving it off, "just Nonette. I told you that before."

"Right, sure Nonette," Euphie said with a smile.

Nonette looked over to Guilford and Darlton, "Darlton and Guilford."

"Lady Enneagram," Darlton said with a nod.

"It's a pleasure to have one of the Knights of the Round join us," Guilford said.

"Yes," Nonette said and looked over to Cornelia, "well Nelly, as I'm sure you're aware that I will be here to lend my assistance to you while performing my task for His Majesty."

"Yes, His Majesty did inform me…after he had already had you dispatched to come here," Cornelia said with a frown.

"Yeah, that's true," Nonette said with a shrug, "it can't be help after all," Nonette walked up to Cornelia with a serious expression, "you suffered quite a lost in Saitama by this Zero character which resulting you losing most of your Royal Guard and also including the fact that a resistance cell were able to escape from you and joined this masked Zero and even as I made my way here, it didn't help with what had happened when Zero slipped through your fingers again in Lake Kawaguchi."

Cornelia flinched and frowned as she looked away.

"It doesn't look good when you Nelly who suppose to be known as the Goddess of Victory gets outwitted by a mere terrorist and loses most of her Royal Guard as a result," Nonette continued, "not one but two times you've been outwitted by this Zero guy. Is Zero really that clever…or are you just getting sloppy?"

"That's not it at all!" Cornelia said getting defensive but then calmed down.

"Lady Enneagram, if I may," Guilford spoke.

"I know what you're going to say Guilford so I'm going to stop you right there," Nonette interjected.

Guilford and Darlton were surprised and Nonette just looked at Cornelia's two close subordinates.

"It doesn't change the fact that this Zero character, whoever he is, got the best of Cornelia," Nonette continued and then looked at Cornelia, "you understand, don't you Cornelia?"

Cornelia frowned and looked away angrily, "I get it. You don't need to say any further."

Nonette just looked at Cornelia and Euphie also looked at Cornelia with concern and she was concern about what would happen since Nonette was going to be involved in the pursuit of Zero.

"Well, if you understand, then I don't need to say anymore," Nonette said, "now then, there is one other thing."

"Oh right," Cornelia said looking at the Knight of Nine, "you need to see the ASEEC also known as the Camelot team."

"Correct," Nonette said with a nod, "I brought the Knightmare that His Majesty entrusted me and I'll be requiring the skills of Lloyd Asplund."

"Right, of course," Cornelia said deadpanned.

Nonette placed her arms on Cornelia's shoulder, "I take you still don't care much for that guy."

"No, I don't," Cornelia honestly admitted, "it doesn't help that he didn't choose a more…qualified pilot of that Knightmare Lancelot he created.

Euphie flinched and clenched her fists because she knew that her sister was referring to Suzaku.

"You mean the fact that the pilot for Asplund's creation is an Eleven. What's his name again?" Nonette thought a bit, "Suzaku…Kururugi?"

"Hmph," Cornelia responded crossing her arms.

Euphie just looked on and sighed sadly.

**Underground Base**

Lelouch, Nunnally, Sayoko, and Rai were looking over a map they placed on a table and they were marking spots. They had just finished and they all nodded in agreement.

"Okay, this should do," Lelouch said, "we'll strike at these locations."

"So are we done?" Nunnally said.

Lelouch nodded, "Yeah, we're done for now. The operations that Black Knights will perform will start tonight."

"Right," Nunnally, Rai, and Sayoko said.

"I'll contact Naoto and Keitaro after class," Lelouch said, "Rai, you and I will inform Kallen."

"Right," Rai said with a nod.

**Ashford Academy**

In the Student Council Room, Nina continued her work on the computer but she found that she really couldn't give all her concentration on it. She couldn't stop thinking about what had happened last night at Lake Kawaguchi from when she along with Britannians was taken hostage by the group within the Japan Liberation. It was a terrifying experience for Nina and she was still shaken from the experience and she shook her head trying to stop thinking about it. Nina also thought about the Third Princess who stood up and Nina stopped and felt relaxed as she blushed and felt very grateful. Nina then thought about Sayoko when she stood up and stopped one of the JLF members from taking her and how stood up against them defending her and the others.

"I know that Sayoko serves Nunnally and Lelouch as their maid and she was Milly's maid before," Nina commented, "but still, I didn't think that she would stand against her fellow Elevens. Why did she do what she did? Was it for the sake of Nunnally and Milly? Was she told to do it? An Eleven helping me…I just can't believe that she did that."

Nina closed her eyes and thought about Euphemia again and she smiled thinking about the pink haired princess and she blushed and then she suddenly felt an urge and she flinched. Nina looked around to see if anyone was around and she saw that no one was around, she went and picked up a magazine and turned to a page that had the article of Euphemia and she looked at her picture and blushed.

**ASEEC Knightmare Hanger**

The Lancelot was getting checked on by Lloyd, Cecile and their team and Suzaku was assisting was assisting by do some tests for the Lancelot. Suzaku thought about the events that happened last night. He was extremely happy that Nunnally and the members of the Student Council were safe and sound but he was also not pleased with Zero and what he had done and what he had announced to the world. Suzaku reminded of himself what he had promised himself and that was to stop Zero and bring him in. Footsteps were suddenly being heard and Suzaku looked over and was surprised to see Cornelia along with her entourage coming in.

"Lloyd Asplund," Cornelia called.

"Oh Princess Cornelia," Lloyd greeted, "how nice of you to come pay us a visit."

"So he's the one," Nonette said.

Lloyd saw Nonette and was amazed, "Well well, one of the Knights of the Round who are known as the strongest knights of the empire, the Knight of Nine herself, Nonette Enneagram. It's a pleasure."

"Hmm, a pleasure indeed," Nonette replied.

"I was informed that you would be coming."

"Excellent, then may I assume that you were told about the Knightmare Frame that I brought with me?"

"Indeed, our patron informed me as well."

"Excellent, than I can show you," Nonette said.

Nonette and Lloyd along with Cornelia were discussing things and Euphie took the opportunity to go and talk to Suzaku.

"Suzaku," Euphie spoke waving at him.

"Princess Euphemia," Suzaku replied, "hello, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," Euphie said with a smile, "thanks for asking. I heard that what you did last night at Lake Kawaguchi. I wanted to give my thanks for what you did."

"Yeah," Suzaku said and then he had a downcast look, "I'm sorry."

"Oh, why are you apologizing?" Euphie asked concerned.

"You were among the hostages and well…when the building was demolished…"

Euphie knew what Suzaku was getting at and she shook her head.

"You don't need to apologize," Euphie assured, "the JLF were the ones and besides, it all worked out in the end," Euphie paused a bit when she thought about Zero and the things he told her, "I admit that I was quite surprised that it would be Zero and I suppose his Black Knights, would aid us."

Suzaku flinched and frowned when he heard Zero.

"Zero…" Suzaku said and then he looked at Euphie, "Princess Euphemia, may I ask you a question?"

"Hmm? Yes, what is it?"

"Well—"

"Sub Viceroy," Cornelia called out.

Euphie and Suzaku looked over seeing Cornelia with Nonette waving her hand and Lloyd who had a grin.

"Oh, looks like it's time for me to go," Euphie looked over to Suzaku, "sorry Suzaku, we'll catch up another time."

"Oh, don't worry," Suzaku assured, "please don't worry about it Your Highness."

Euphie left and joined up with Cornelia and they spoke a bit and then Cornelia gave Suzaku a glare and it made Suzaku nervous.

**Base of the Japan Liberation Front**

The members of the Japan Liberation Front were meeting and they were discussing about what had happened at Lake Kawaguchi and the death of Kusakabe and his men. They were also talking Zero and his intervention and the debut of Zero's group known as Black Knights."

"What are we going to do about this?" An upset JLF member asked.

"Surely, we're not going to let Zero be for causing Kusakabe's death," Another JLF member asked.

"He said that they paid for it with their lives," Another JLF member said, "it's obvious that Zero killed him or at least, one of his Black Knights did."

"Intentionally helping those Britannians. The Black Knights…are they really referring themselves as knights of justice?"

"Sounds like a bunch of arrogant, self-centered nonsense to me. Who the hell does Zero think he is anyway?"

"But let's not forget, Kusakabe was in the wrong when he and the others did what they did at Lake Kawaguchi," Another JLF member said.

"That's right," Another JLF member commented, "General Katase gave no authorization to Kusakabe to do what he did."

"The Britannians were never going to give in to their demands anyway. They would have made it like those people were brave martyrs who stood up against the 'terrorists'," Another JLF member pointed.

"M-Maybe so, but still…"

"General Katase," One of the JLF member said, "don't have anything to say about this sir?"

Katase just sat with his arms crossed and his eyes closed and Todoh along with the Four Holy Swords looked at Katase and were also curious in what he had to say and Todoh was also thinking the things that Zero said in the live news feed after saving the hostages.

"_Zero, just who are you really?_" Todoh asked in his head.

**Zero's Mobile Base**

Naoto was sitting on the couch and was on his phone.

"I understand," Naoto said, "all right, so we're start tonight…yes, I'll make sure preparations are complete. Understood, we'll see you tonight Lelouch."

Naoto hung up the phone and he sighed. He stood up and headed out to inform the others.

**Knightmare Hanger within Britannian Flagship**

Lloyd and Cecile were looking at the purple Knightmare Frame.

"So this is the one," Cecile said.

"Correct," Lloyd said happily, "I'm looking forward to get to work on it."

**Area 11 Government Bureau**

Euphie was outside the bureau and was talking to the woman who was her bodyguard. What Euphie didn't know was she was being seen by Nonette who was keeping an eye of her.

"Euphie, what are you up to?" Nonette asked quietly.

Euphie suddenly turned around and she didn't see anyone there.

"Is something wrong Princess Euphemia?" The female bodyguard asked.

"No, it's nothing…I think," Euphie replied.

"Hmm?"

Euphie faced the woman, "Anyway, I want you to look in something for me."

"Yes?"

"Follow me," Euphie said as she walked past her.

The female bodyguard followed Euphie and Nonette poked her head out seeing Euphie and the woman with her going somewhere.

"What are you really up Euphie?" Nonette asked.

Later on, Nonette was in a room and had made contact with Bismarck in Pendragon.

"I see you made in Area 11 with no problem," Bismarck said.

"Yes, everything has gone well so far," Nonette said.

"Excellent, so then, what can you tell me so far?"

"Right," Nonette said with a nod.

**Ashford Academy**

Suzaku had just arrived on campus and was heading for the Student Council Room. The campus was still buzzing over the events of last night with Lake Kawaguchi and the fact that Milly and the other girls of the Student Council were among the hostages. Suzaku walked in the hall and he saw posters with pictures of Zero. Suzaku stopped and looked at Zero's picture and he glared at them. Suzaku sighed and continued on his way to the Student Council Room. Meanwhile in Lelouch and Nunnally's residence, Nunnally was in her room looking over the black clothing she had on her bed. Nunnally nodded and picked up the black clothing.

"So that's the outfit, you're going for," CC said.

Nunnally looked over and saw CC standing by her door.

"CC," Nunnally said and then she nodded and looked back at the clothing, "yes, this is it."

"You and Lelouch will start tonight, correct?" CC asked.

"Yes," Nunnally replied and threw a bag at CC, "so will you."

"Huh?" CC spoke and looked in the contents of the bag, "A Black Knight uniform. I see...you and Lelouch want my assistance."

"You were a great help to us in Saitama," Nunnally said with a smile.

CC just looked at Nunnally and shrugged, "I suppose Lelouch desires it as well."

"Yes my brother does."

CC shrugged her shoulders again," So be it. I do I have a contract with him."

"However you want to see it CC," Nunnally commented.

**Later on at night, an abandoned warehouse**

Several Britannian men in business suits were meeting with each other and two of them held suitcases. One of them opened the suitcase and showed the money. One of them nodded satisfied and opened the suitcase and it was full of bags with white powder in them. From the roof, Rai looked over and narrowed his eyes.

"Disgusting drug dealers," Rai said with hatred towards them.

Rai went over to the side and signaled someone on the other side. On the other side, Zero was seeing Rai's signal and he nodded. Zero turned over to his Black Knights.

"We move in," Zero said.

The Black Knights nodded and started to move. Zero and the Black Knights headed straight towards the abandoned warehouse and Rai also made his move to join Zero and the others. They busted the door down and pointed their guns at the men in suits. One of them demanded to know what was going on and who they were. When they looked closely, they were shocked to see that it was Zero and the Black Knights.

"There's nowhere for you to run," Zero said.

One of men made a run for it to the other side but a wall was suddenly broken down and the red Glasgow made its appearance with Kallen piloting it. Another wall was broken and it was the Knightmare Frame, Lucan that made its appearance with Nunnally inside the cockpit of her Knightmare Frame. One group of the Black Knights that were consist of Keitaro and members of the Yamato Alliance took one side and pointed their guns at the men in suits while Naoto and his group took the other side. The men in suits found that they were trapped and didn't have anywhere they could go.

"Like I said, there's nowhere for you to run," Zero said, "We are the Black Knights."

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: The drug known as Refrain and the situation in Kallen's personal life****.**


	21. Complicated Situation

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Code Geass.

**Complicated Situation**

Lelouch in his masked persona as Zero was leading the Black Knights to every operation that they were carrying out under the pretense of being Knights of Justice. With all the planning he done with the discussion with Nunnally, Rai, Sayoko, Kallen, Naoto, Ohgi, and Keitaro, they would begin in stamping out the wrongdoings that was going on. Of course for Lelouch, it would not be just in Area 11 and he had plans as he spoke with his contacts with people from other countries. For now, he had them continue with preparations and then wait until the right time for them to make their move. The Black Knights were certainly busy and making their move. Ever since the hotel jacking in Lake Kawaguchi, it had seemed that all eyes were on the Black Knights. Zero making sure that he and his group kept to what he proclaimed they would do and that is to protect and be allies to the weak and fight against those that would torment, bully, and kill those just because they felt it was their natural right. They would hunt down and target indiscriminate terrorists, criminal organizations, violent troops, corrupt individuals and more. They would target those that were most likely protected by the law themselves. They would gradually become popular among the people and there were many people who desired to join them.

**Two Weeks Later, Stadtfeld Manor**

It was morning in Area 11 formerly known as Japan and Kallen was in her bedroom lying in her bed and she had her eyes closed. She was thinking everything she and the others have been doing as the Black Knights as she was relaxing on her bed. There was a sudden crash and it surprised Kallen as she shot up from her bed.

"The hell was that?" Kallen asked.

Kallen quickly grabbed her robe and put it on and then she went and opened her door and looked around. She saw the source and it was a broken chandelier and a broken step ladder with a Japanese maid that had long brown hair tied to a ponytail and blue eyes and she was on her knees upset with what just happened.

"Oh no, oh dear," The Japanese maid said and she glanced and noticed Kallen, "ah Kallen, uh, I mean, Mistress," The woman had a sad smile, "my apologies, I didn't mean to wake you."

Kallen just looked at the broken chandelier and step ladder.

"Again?" Kallen asked.

"I'm sorry," The woman said sadly looking at the broken items, "it was the step ladder and the chandelier when I grabbed it…"

Kallen sighed, "Just hurry and have this place cleaned up. I have to get ready for school."

The Japanese maid was happy to hear Kallen say that and looked at Kallen happily.

"Mistress, you been going to school a lot lately," The maid commented happily, "Have you been making friends…or maybe it's a certain someone an—"

Kallen flinched and glared at the woman.

"That's none of your damn business!" Kallen interjected angrily.

Kallen went back and slammed the door. The maid just looked with a smile and looked down on the floor.

"_Kallen…_" The woman said in her head, "_my precious Kallen…_"

Kallen was in her room upset and she shook her head.

"Please," Kallen pleaded quietly, "just go away, damn it…"

Kallen then looked over and saw the small portrait that was taken nine years ago. It was a picture of her with Naoto and the woman who had her long hair wearing a long dress. Kallen glanced back at the door and looked down.

"Naoto, I wonder how you can be so understanding of what our weak and pathetic mother is doing," Kallen asked, "I just don't get it…"

**A Warehouse by a port**

Night had fallen in Area 11 and at a warehouse on a port, Zero was leading the Black Knights to the warehouse and they all moved in. Inside the warehouse, people were working putting certain products in crates and having them put in shipping trucks. Two Britannian men in suits were making sure things went smoothly. One was a tall man with light brown hair and the other was a short man with dark brown hair.

"Even though it's for social security, it would be a waste to give this to the Elevens. That's why it's ended with you, isn't it," Dark brown haired man said.

"It's fine as it is," The light brown haired man said, "After all, it's better that the population of the Elevens shrink."

"I'll transfer the money in to your wife's account," The dark brown haired man said.

"Her Highness Cornelia is a warrior. She won't approve of this."

"She has other things to worry about anyway," The dark haired man pointed out.

The lights suddenly turned off and the walls were shot down and people were running in the building. When the lights went back on, they were surprised to see who was paying them a 'visit'.

"N-No, it can't be," The light haired man said shocked, "you are…"

**Ashford Academy**

"The Black Knights!" Kallen said suddenly standing up from her chair.

The teacher and students in the class were surprised and they all looked at Kallen confused. Kallen began to realize that she was in her class and she looked around realized what she had just done and felt embarrassed as she was hearing most of her classmates laughing while the teacher just glared at Kallen clearly not amused. Lelouch and Rai face palmed and shook their heads. Later on, class was over and some students were still in the classroom socializing with each other.

"That's not like you dozing off in class like that," Shirley said.

"Well…I um…" Kallen spoke as she was not sure what to say.

"You should learn a thing or two from Lelouch," Rivalz suggested with a smile.

"From Lelouch?" Kallen asked.

"Yeah, he's an expert in sleeping in class."

"Huh?"

Kallen and Shirley looked over to Lelouch who was sitting in his seat and had his two fingers on his temple and had his eyes closed.

"He's not sleeping now, is he?" Kallen asked.

"I don't know what he's up to night after night," Rivalz said, "but he sleeps through half of them these days. In fact, the same can be said to Rai as well."

"Rai?" Shirley asked.

"Yeah," Rivalz looked over to Rai, "look."

Shirley and Kallen were seeing Rai who was sitting in his seat and was resting his forehead on his hands.

"Something is definitely going on with those two," Rivalz said, "I just know it."

"Maybe you're right," Shirley said.

Kallen looked at Lelouch and Rai.

"_I guess it's not just me_," Kallen said in her head, "_the missions we keep doing every night…_"

**Elsewhere in the Tokyo Settlement**

Cornelia was meeting with Euphie and Nonette by the train tracks and warehouses.

"The EU has started an offensive at the El Alamein Front," Cornelia informed, "we can't keep getting held up here in Area 11."

"That's right, you certainly can't," Nonette said.

Cornelia nodded, "I want to solidify domestic affairs as quickly as we can. It's high time we made Area 11 a stable area and for that to happen, we need to eliminate all the rebels quickly although that's not the only problem we have here."

"Oh, are you referring to the drug that keeps popping up, the one called Refrain?" Nonette asked.

"Yes," Cornelia replied with a nod, "the rampant abuse of that drug. It has become widespread among the Eleven populace. Productivity has severely dropped as a result."

"We know that it's coming from the Chinese Federation's Kyushu route, right?" Euphie spoke.

"That's correct," Cornelia said looking at her sister, "we have to put an end to it."

"I understand," Euphie said, "just please be careful."

"You as well Euphie," Cornelia said and then she looked over to Nonette, "Nonette, please look after things with my sister while I'm gone."

"Sure, it is a shame that I can't accompany you to the El Alamein Front but at least your knight Guilford will be by your side so it does make me feel a bit better," Nonette said.

"Euphie," Cornelia said, "please don't leave the settlement, all right?"

"…Yes, of course," Euphie replied, "but Cornelia, what about Zero and the Black Knights?"

"We need to dispose of them and quickly," Nonette said strongly, "we can't allow this Zero character to continue on any further. I understand that it's been two weeks since that incident in Lake Kawaguchi."

"I want to let Zero and the Black Knights be for the time being," Cornelia said.

Nonette was surprised and looked at Cornelia.

"You cannot be serious," Nonette said, "I think you've let them be long enough."

"Zero and his group did saved Euphemia, just like he said he would," Cornelia pointed out, "it's the least I can do."

"Cornelia…" Euphie said.

"But I can assure you that when I return, I will put an end to them, this I promise," Cornelia declared.

Nonette just looked at Cornelia and then she shrugged, "So be it. It's your call but the moment they become close or should the emperor tells me otherwise, I'll kill them."

Euphie flinched and Cornelia smiled and nodded.

"I know and that's perfectly fine," Cornelia said, "just remember that I want to deal with Zero myself."

"Okay, then we're in an agreement," Nonette said, "I'll check with Asplund and his team to test out my Knightmare Frame."

"Of course," Cornelia said.

Nonette left to go see the Lloyd and Cecile to check how things were going with her Knightmare.

"Euphie," Cornelia said.

"Um, yes?" Euphie replied.

Cornelia gently put her hand on Euphie's cheek, surprising her younger sister and Cornelia gave a gentle smile.

"Once I cleaned up this area, I'll be entrusting it to you," Cornelia said.

Euphie just looked at Cornelia blinking her eyes and wasn't sure what to say. She started thinking her meeting with Zero in the hotel in Lake Kawaguchi and she wondered about Zero and her mind also wandered towards Suzaku as she wondered what he thought about Zero's actions.

**Ashford Academy**

Kallen was in a hall and she yawned.

"Living two lives really wears me out," Kallen said.

"Indeed," Lelouch said.

Kallen looked over and saw Lelouch leaning on a wall and was next to Kallen.

"Lelouch," Kallen said a bit surprised.

"I suppose that with everything we've been doing for the past two weeks is really wearing us out," Lelouch said, "even Nunnally is feeling the effects."

"Yeah," Kallen said but then she nodded, "but it's worth it."

"So you still feel that way?" Lelouch asked.

"Yes," Kallen replied and then she smiled at Lelouch, "and it's not just me."

Lelouch looked at Kallen and then he smiled, "Okay then…"

"Damn it, I said let go!" Rai complained loudly.

Kallen and Lelouch were surprised.

"Was that Rai?" Kallen asked.

"Yeah and it's coming from the Student Council Room…which means that…"

"Which means what?" Kallen asked.

Lelouch and Kallen went in the Student Council Room and they saw Rai being pinned to a chair with most of the members of the Student Council surrounding him.

"Let me go now!" Rai demanded, "C'mon Suzaku, stop this!"

"Sorry Rai, but it's the president's order," Suzaku said.

"You can't be serious!" Rai replied.

"Just as I thought," Lelouch said.

"Um, what's going on here?" Kallen asked confused.

Kallen and Lelouch saw their fellow members of the Student Council in various cat costumes with Rai pinned on the chair having make-up being done on him with cat ears.

"Damn it, you're all enjoying this!" Rai complained.

"C'mon Rai, stop moving!" Shirley said.

"Yeah, seriously!" Rivalz added.

Milly turned to see Kallen and Lelouch.

"Lelouch and Kallen, good meowning," Milly greeting in a cat wave including waving her cat paw.

"Good mor…ning," Kallen said not sure what to make in what they were seeing.

Lelouch sighed, "I knew this was going to happen."

"What is all this for?" Kallen asked.

"What do you mean?" Rivalz replied, "Didn't we tell you?"

"Huh?"

"It's our welcoming party for Arthur," Nunnally said.

Nunnally and Alice arrived in their own cat costumes and were smiling.

"Arthur?" Kallen asked.

"That's the name they decided to give to the cat," Lelouch said.

"Oh," Kallen said.

Kallen looked over seeing the cat named Arthur in his high resting place yawning and then back to the others.

"Sounds like fun," Kallen commented.

"It sure is," Nunnally said and then she looked over to Lelouch, "Lelouch, you should join in on the fun."

"Yeah no, I'm not going to dress up like a cat," Lelouch replied.

"Eeeehhh!" Nunnally responded.

"Sorry Nunnally, but not even you can convince me otherwise," Lelouch said waving his hands.

Nunnally puffed her cheeks at her brother and brought out the cat ears and Lelouch shook his head at his sister saying that he was not going to do it and his reason was that he simply didn't want to.

"Anyway, classes are postponed so we might as well have some fun," Milly said.

"Kallen, come over," Shirley said, "I have some costume for you to try on," Shirley turned over to the costumes hanging, "over there. It's my way to apologize to you for the strange things I said to you."

"Oh, I see," Kallen said.

"So which will you choose?"

"Help me," Rai pleaded, "Lelouch, Kallen, don't just stand there. Help me."

"Rai, c'mon," Rivalz said.

"Yeah seriously," Alice said with glee, "I'll bet that you'll be quite a hit."

"No I won't," Rai responded.

"Speaking of being a hit," Rivalz said turning his attention to the girls in the room, "how was it for you being television stars ladies?"

"Ah Rivalz," Alice responded annoyed.

"Cut it out," Shirley said upset, "it was really tiring."

"Yeah, it really was," Milly commented.

Milly, Shirley, Nina, Nunnally, and Alice recalled how for the past two weeks since the incident in Lake Kawaguchi, they were constantly surrounded and questioned by people and it wasn't just the students in the academy. There had also been poster with the pictures of them being shown with reading saying that Zero had rescued the hostages with the Ashford Academy students being among them. They had little to no time to have time for themselves as everywhere they went, they would be bombarded by other people, even when the girls took their bathes, their fellow female students would hound them with questions.

"It really has been annoying," Alice said.

"We can't even get out of school this week because of those annoying reporter surrounding the front gates like vultures," Nunnally added.

"So why exactly are we prohibited to leave?" Rivalz asked.

"Yeah, why is that?" Rai added.

"It's a thing called friendship," Milly said with a smile, "it's like the saying goes, 'we were not born on the same year, same month, and same day, but we hope to die on the same month, same year, and same day'."

"Wait, isn't that from Romance of the Three Kingdoms?" Nunnally asked.

Milly nodded pleased, "Exactly."

"A-Are you…?" Rai asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Was that some kind of proposal?" Rivalz asked a bit confused.

Milly faced Rivalz with a Cheshire cat-like smile and waving her cat paw, "It means that even in death meow, we drag you down with us."

"Oh man, seriously?" Rai responded with a twitching eyebrow.

"Man you're mean," Rivalz said and then he turned to Suzaku, "Isn't she mean Suzaku?"

Rivalz and Rai were surprised to see the look on Suzaku and it was Suzaku getting emotional with tears from his eyes and he was smiling. The others in the room were taken back by Suzaku's expression.

"Suzaku, what's wrong?" Nunnally asked concerned.

"Nothing's wrong," Suzaku replied, "and that's what's great. I'm so glad…so glad that we're together, all of us."

"S-Suzaku?" Shirley said.

Lelouch, Rai, and Nunnally couldn't help but to smile.

"What's with you Suzaku?" Rivalz asked as he hopped over Rai and patted Suzaku's back, "What's the meowtter? We should be laughing now."

Rivalz brought Suzaku down on the ground with him the others couldn't help but to laugh with the enjoyment that was going on. Lelouch, Nunnally, Kallen, and Rai looked at each other with smiles and nods as they reminded themselves what they accomplished two weeks ago.

"That's the nice thing about Suzaku," Shirley said happily.

"He wants to say, 'take the atmosphere into consideration' from time to time," Milly said happily.

"Uh, I'm sorry?" Suzaku said.

"It was a joke," Rivalz assured, "relax."

"Hmmm, I'm so glad for us to be like this," Nunnally said.

"Yeah, it's really nice," Lelouch said.

Rai got away from the chair and picked up Suzaku and Rivalz and put his arms over their shoulders and grin. Everyone was enjoying themselves. Lelouch looked over to Suzaku again and his smile gradually changed to a cautious expression as he remembered what Suzaku declared what he was going to do on that night when he first made his debut as Zero. Lelouch knew as well as Nunnally, Rai, and even Kallen knew that down the road, Suzaku was going to be an obstacle and they would definitely have to fight him. Lelouch knew it was going to happen because their own beliefs and the paths they have chosen.

"_It can't be helped_," Lelouch said in his head, "_It's the choice he made and the choice I made._"

**A Few Hours Later**

Kallen was on her way out leaving the campus. As she stepped out the campus, she saw someone and was surprised. The person she was her brother Naoto and Naoto smiled as he waved at his younger sister.

"Hi Kallen," Naoto happily greeted.

"Naoto," Kallen said as she rushed to meet with her brother, "this is quite a surprise. I didn't expect to see you here. What brings you here?"

"Well I ended up having some free time so I figured I spend some time with you…if you that's okay with you."

Kallen looked at her brother surprised and then she smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I'd like that," Kallen said happily.

"Great," Naoto said with a grin.

**Elsewhere within the Tokyo Settlement**

The Kozuki siblings were walking together and Naoto was asking Kallen how things were for her in school, especially her time in the Student Council. Kallen happily said that her time with the Student Council have been pleasant. They continued to walk together within the Tokyo Settlement and they noticed that there were people talking about the Black Knights and the impact they made. Naoto recalled earlier when he was with Ohgi, Keitaro, and Jinta, that they saw construction workers having a good time as one of them acting like Zero speaking of defending the weak and fighting against the strong. Of course, they also saw wanted poster for Zero and the Black Knights, dead or alive. The Kozuki siblings walked through a park and saw a few kids running with black capes pretending to be Zero. They were amused in what they were seeing and it was things like that, it was what made it worth it for them. Of course, they knew that it was just a small beginning compared to what Lelouch aka Zero had planned for the world. A revolution would occur, a revolution that would stand against Britannia. They and the rest of the Black Knights would be sure to be prepared when that time came.

"Stop that," A woman's voice said suddenly, "stop this Black Knights nonsense right now."

Kallen and Naoto were surprised and they looked and saw a woman admonishing her son who had a black cape.

"Huh, but why?" The boy asked sadly.

"We can't say anything bad about Britannia," The woman said, "We're Elevens after all. You can't forget that."

Naoto and Kallen were sad in what they saw.

"It can't be helped," Naoto said, "not everyone is going to be fans of us."

"Zero is making a difference…but I guess it doesn't matter to some people," Kallen said, "for them, it's easy just to bow their heads towards Britannia."

"Let's go Kallen," Naoto said.

"Yeah," Kallen replied.

The Kozuki siblings left while the boy was trying to point out how cool Zero and the Black Knights and her mother admonishing her son for saying such a things and told him that it would just lead to trouble for supporting Zero and then Black Knights.

"_There are those within our ranks who want to know what Zero looks like_," Kallen said in her head, "_Lelouch promised that he would reveal his face to the others at the right time…whatever that is. I do wonder when. I'm sure that Ohgi and my brother feel the same way since we're the few who know who Zero is…_"

**Ashford Academy**

Back on the campus, Lelouch and Nunnally walked out of a building and decided to take a walk around the campus. On their way, they saw Rivalz working on his motorbike.

"Hey there pal," Rivalz said although he was still looking on what he was doing on his bike, "I got to say, I haven't seen you much around lately. The same goes for Rai…" Rivalz then looked at Nunnally, "the prez hasn't seen you much as well Nunnally."

"Well…I suppose…" Lelouch said.

"You know, I bet I can help you guys out in whatever it is you're facing," Rivalz said, "I just want you to know that and I'm sure it's not just me. The prez and even Shirley feel the same way."

The Lamperouge siblings looked at each other and then back to Rivalz.

"I don't know what to say," Lelouch said.

"I really mean it," Rivalz said, "no matter what it is," Rivalz looked at Lelouch, "after all, we're friends and Milly and Shirley feel the same way."

"Rivalz…" Nunnally spoke.

"Just wanted to let you guys know, that's all."

"I see…" Lelouch said as he thought about it, "well, I'll think about what you said."

Lelouch and Nunnally left and they were seen leaving by Alice who was on one of the roofs.

"What would happen?" Alice asked, "How would they react if I come clean to them about me?"

Alice was worried as she did not know how they would react if she told them the truth.

**Base of the Japan Liberation Front**

Todoh was meeting with the Four Holy Swords and the issue they had with Zero and Black Knights was the main topic.

"I just don't get it," Urabe said, "why would the masses support the ones that saved Euphemia?"

"Even Kyoto is saying that they'll give the Guren Mk. II to the Black Knights," Senba said.

"To those would-be Robin Hoods?" Asahina asked as he was annoyed.

"Those people aren't even a resistance group," Chiba pointed out, "killing Kusakabe is proof of that."

"Although the direction Kusakabe went was idiotic, that doesn't mean it was right for them to just kill him and the others," Asahina added, "I mean what kind of message does that send?"

"Lieutenant Colonel Todoh, if we do nothing and if it continues," Senba said, "well…"

"Hmm…yes…" Todoh said.

**Stadtfeld Manor**

Mistress Kallen," The Japanese maid called, "Mistress Kallen!"

"What is it?" Kallen responded annoyed as she came out of her room.

"You have a guest Mistress."

"Hmm, who is it?" Kallen asked as she walked down the stairs and was surprised to see Milly, "oh, Madam President."

"Hi Kallen," Milly greeted, "I came by because there was something I wanted to give you."

"I see," Kallen said.

"Where would you like me to show her to?" The maid asked, "To the guest room perhaps?"

"We'll be in my room," Kallen said strongly glaring at the maid.

"Ah, of course," The maid responded meekly.

"Oh?" The voice of a woman spoke.

Kallen, Milly, and the maid looked up and saw a middle aged woman who wore a purple long dress and had blonde hair and blue eyes at the stairs.

"I was certain that it would be a boy when she said it was your friend," The middle aged woman said, "considering that you normally go out all night and coming home in the morning, not going to school, and all those visits you make to the ghetto, especially to see that worthless brother of yours."

The maid flinched and had a sad expression and Kallen got angry at the fact that the woman just insulted her brother.

"Don't insult Naoto," Kallen said angrily, "I'm warning you."

"Hmph, don't threaten me young lady," The woman scolded, "hmph, it really is something. You must be enjoying doing all of this while your father is back in the homeland," The middle aged woman glared at the maid, "no fighting one's blood, is there?"

The maid flinched again and moved away and Milly raised her eyebrow while Kallen glared at middle aged woman.

"You're the one who's really enjoying the fact that Dad is not around, aren't you?" Kallen responded.

The woman got upset and was clenching her hand, "You…"

There was a sudden crash and they looked over and saw the maid standing over looking horrified at the broken vase.

"Oh dear," The maid said, "What have I done?"

"What's wrong with you?" The woman said angrily.

"Forgive me Milady," The maid responded as she started to pick up the pieces.

"Can't you do anything right?" The middle aged woman complained, "Except selling your body."

Kallen and Milly were in Kallen's room and they sat in a table.

"Seems like a complicated family," Milly commented.

"Right…so anyway, what did you want to give me?" Kallen responded.

"This," Milly said as she placed a blue envelop marked Ashford Academy on the table, "my grandfather asked me to give this to you."

"The Principal?" Kallen asked.

"Yes, it's your transcript from middle school."

Kallen was shocked and she realized what it meant.

"My grandfather figured that it wouldn't be good to just give this to you on school grounds," Milly explained.

"I see," Kallen said and she sighed, "so I've been found out that I'm actually half Britannian, half Eleven," Kallen sighed, "That irritating woman from the stairs is my stepmother. My real mother is that dimwitted maid that knocked over the vase."

"I see," Milly replied, "and your father, he's the head of the Stadtfeld Family? And is it also true that you have a brother?"

"Yes, an older brother," Kallen nodded, "his name is Naoto," Kallen frowned, "my mother is such a fool. In the end, she ended up as a servant. She doesn't have any real skills and no matter who's ridiculing her, all she could do is laugh like it's nothing."

"I see that's how you feel," Milly said, "is it the same for your brother?"

"My brother left this house because he was disgusted with our father," Kallen said, "he tried numerous times to get my mother to come with him but my mother refused each time," Kallen shook her head, "I just don't understand her. She didn't have to choose to stay in this house, she could have left with my brother and I know my brother would make sure she would be taken care of but yet," Kallen clenched her teeth, "my mother clings on my despicable father, the man that jilted her."

"Do you and your brother hate your mother?" Milly asked with sympathy.

Kallen sighed sadly, "My brother doesn't. To me, it seems like no matter what, Naoto would never hate our mother. As for me, I just find her depressing. It does make me wonder since I'm staying here myself even though my brother said it was fine."

"…Well, this is really heavy," Milly said, "Imagine…the wife, the daughter, and the other woman all living together."

Kallen poured some tea in a teacup for Milly and placed it in front of her.

"Well, it could be worse," Kallen commented, "three square meals and a roof, right? I mean it's not unbearable most of the time anyway."

"Well that's good to hear," Milly said with a smile and then she looked to the window, "I take it that this is how Lelouch and Nunnally see it, right?"

"Yeah, they have been over a few times in the past," Kallen said.

"To think Lelouch and Nunnally would keep this to themselves about you all this time," Milly said, "I must admit, I'm a bit envious."

"What do you mean?" Kallen asked.

"Well, maybe it's just me, but it seems to me that you keep almost everything about yourself bottled up, but that doesn't seem to be the case when you're with Lelouch and Nunnally. You seem to have no problem open up to them…at least that's how I see it," Milly smiled at Kallen, "you must really trust them."

Kallen was a bit surprised and then she thought about it and confirmed it as she nodded.

"Yeah, I guess I do…it's funny, when I first met them seven years ago, I really didn't like them as much…well, it was more to Lelouch that I didn't like."

Milly chuckled, "That's understandable, Lelouch does give bad first impressions sometimes. Nunnally has scolded him about it many times."

"Yeah, but in that small time that went by, we talked and well, things got different."

"And now you're close friends," Milly said.

"Yeah…in fact, it's not just me, my brother feels the same way," Kallen said with a smile.

"Hmm," Milly smiled, "I see," Milly looked over to the window again, "I get how you feel about your situation and I can understand how you would respond, still some things in life we can bear on our own but when you pile them up, they eventually break you."

"Milly," Kallen said.

"Oh don't worry," Milly assured looking at Kallen, "it's true that I'm always hungry for secrets as I'm sure Lelouch and Nunnally can tell you but I never spill them, especially something like this. It's just my own policy."

Milly took her cup and sipped her tea.

"I see," Kallen replied, "it's just as Lelouch said…Madam President…thanks."

"Hmm, no problem," Milly said, "I am curious of what your brother is like. I do hope to meet him."

"I…I see," Kallen said as she took her own cup of tea.

Meanwhile, the Japanese maid was in her small room that had insulting writings towards her on the wall and she opened one of her drawers and there was a box that contained vials and a special injector. The maid was panting and took hold of the special injector and a vial. She looked at the things she was holding and a tear formed from her eyes.

"I'm nothing but a weak woman," The maid said, "this is all I can do."

The maid felt ashamed as she placed the vial in the special injector and she stated to roll up her left sleeve.

**Ashford Academy**

In the Student Council Room, Lelouch was sitting in a chair reading a magazine while Suzaku was getting things out of boxes.

"I can't believe you got all emotional," Lelouch said, "I mean seriously."

"I was simply being honest and sentimental," Suzaku replied, "I have nothing to be ashamed of."

Suzaku was got bitten again by the cat Arthur who was in one of the boxes.

"Well, it's a good thing that the Black Knights were there to save them," Lelouch commented, "that's all I can say."

Suzaku freed his bitten hand and he simply had his thought.

"You know…" Suzaku spoke.

"Hmm, something wrong?" Lelouch asked.

"Well actually," Suzaku said, "if they wanted to catch criminals, they could have joined the police force. So I can't understand why they wouldn't."

"_You still don't get it_," Lelouch said in his head and then spoke, "they probably figured that the police are really an incompetent bunch. It's understandable why they would think that way, in fact, I tend to agree."

"The police may not be that effective right now," Suzaku said turning his attention to Lelouch, "but they could have invoke change from within."

"Oh yeah, I'm sure," Lelouch responded sarcastically, "and in the process, they would get all tangled up in red tape of bureaucracy and getting pinned down by numerous hindrances."

"If they had done everything to change things, that may cut it," Suzaku insisted, "but as long as they don't, then all of it is just self-righteous posturing."

"Self-righteous posturing?" Lelouch responded turning his attention and narrowing his eyes at Suzaku, "Are you serious?"

"I am serious," Suzaku replied, "another thing, what exactly constitute evil in their eyes? What standards are they using? It's nothing more than self-satisfying gratification."

"Let me ask you, what constitute evil in your eyes?" Lelouch asked, "What standards are you using for you to be saying such idealist and self-righteous things?"

Suzaku was taken back with what Lelouch had just said.

"There is a saying that for evil to truly win is for people to stand by and do nothing," Lelouch said, "that is how it's going on here with the administration and the law enforcements and they have no shame in protecting their own self-interest, closing their eyes to what's happening right in front of them."

"Lelouch…" Suzaku spoke.

"Invoking change from within? Tell me, when do you think that will really happen? How many innocent people will be victimize and possibly die in the process before that really happens? How long will it be until the criminals are no longer protected by the laws? Your notion of changing things from within doesn't get far especially with those in power that refuses and would prevent change. You really need to realize that."

"L-Lelouch, I don't think that…um…"

"They're out there Suzaku," Lelouch continued, "people so bad, they just go on victimizing people that are less fortunate than they are or because they believe themselves to be untouchable. Don't force your own beliefs onto others Suzaku and seriously, you need to open your eyes to see everything because really, you're blinding yourself."

"Lelouch, do you perhaps support Zero?" Suzaku asked getting a bit upset.

"Do I support Zero?" Lelouch responded, "Hmm…" Lelouch looked at Suzaku, "Who knows…but I can understand and get what they are doing."

Suzaku was shocked and remembered how Lelouch felt of the things that had happened seven years ago and how he responded to the events that had happened recently. The door suddenly opened and Shirley entered the room.

"Oh, it's just you two?" Shirley asked.

"Oh Shirley," Lelouch said.

"Shirley, hi," Suzaku said as he stood up, "anyway, I have go back to base so I'll see you later."

"Okay, later Suzaku," Shirley said with a smile.

"Hmm, later," Lelouch said not looking at Suzaku.

Suzaku looked at Lelouch and had a downcast expression and Shirley noticed something was going on as Suzaku left. Shirley turned to face Lelouch and approached him a bit and she mustered up the courage to ask.

"So um, Lulu," Shirley spoke.

"Hmm, yes?" Lelouch responded looking at Shirley.

"Um," Shirley spoke in a quite tone and she blushed and twiddled her fingers together, "I was um…thinking if you had some time…"

"Yes?" Lelouch asked looking at Shirley and then he stood up, "if I had some free time…?"

"Uh…" Shirley blushed further, "well I wondering…"

Meanwhile, Nunnally had just arrived on the roof and looked and saw Alice who was looking out of the view.

"Alice?" Nunnally spoke.

Alice turned around and saw Nunnally.

"Nunnally, thanks for coming to see me," Alice said.

"Sure, it's no problem," Nunnally said, "from the tone and the way you were acting earlier, I take it that it's something serious."

"It is," Alice said with a nod and had a sad expression.

"Alice, what's wrong?" Nunnally asked with concern for her best friend.

"Nunnally, there's something that I need to confess something to you."

"What is it?" Nunnally asked.

Alice took a deep breath and started, "Nunnally, I haven't been completely honest with you about myself."

"Pardon?" Nunnally asked confused.

**Area 11 Government Bureau**

In Euphie's office, Euphie was sitting in her desk and Nonette was standing and looking over a few sheets of paper.

"I see," Nonette said, "and you were able to make the connections."

"Yes," Euphie replied, "there's no doubt about who's running it, who's involved, and where they are."

Nonette sighed and shook her head, "This is indeed a problem and it's been going on because Prince Clovis didn't do his job and it saddens me to say that it seems Nelly is no better at it. It like she refuses to believe that fellow Britannians would do something like this," Nonette shook his head, "and the police…"

"Yes," Euphie said with a sad expression.

"Had Nelly really thoroughly investigated this, she would have caught on to them a long time ago," Nonette said.

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: The Black Knights raid another factory and are confronted by an unexpected enemy.**


	22. Refrain

**Disclaimer: **I have nothing to do with Code Geass.

**Refrain**

Nunnally had a look of shock and Alice had a sad expression.

"You're a spy?" Nunnally asked.

"Yes," Alice responded with a nod, "I'm a member of the Britannian Special Honorary Foreign Legion, an Irregular team that is currently led by Colonel Reginald Madd."

Nunnally was shocked and opened her mouth but no words came out and Alice had a sad expression.

"Colonel Reginald Madd?" Nunnally responded, "I think I've heard that name before."

"I'm sure you have. I was sent here in Area 11 to spy on the Ashford Family," Alice continued, "more specifically on Madam President and the Principal."

"…Why?"

"To determine whether or not they were planning to go against Britannia via conspiring with you and Lelouch."

"What?" Nunnally said shocked, "What do you mean? I don't understand."

"Well…" Alice had her head down and then back up and looked directly at Nunnally, "the truth is Nunnally, I know who you and Lelouch really are."

"Huh?" Nunnally said having a sinking feeling.

"You're actually Nunnally vi Britannia, the former 89th heir to the Britannian throne and Lelouch is the Lelouch vi Britannia, the former 17th heir to the throne."

"Y-You know who we are?" Nunnally asked shocked again.

"Yes, the truth is that I've known for a long time and not just me, Colonel Madd knows and," Alice paused a bit, "the emperor, your father knows for a fact that you two are alive. In fact, he's known for seven years that you two are alive."

Nunnally shocked and wide eyed and took a step back.

"So the emperor knows," Nunnally spoke.

"Yes."

Nunnally calmed herself down and thought about it and had an idea in what to do and looked at Alice with a serious expression.

"Tell me Alice, why have you decided to tell me all this?" Nunnally asked, "What is your reason? What are you trying to pull?"

"I can assure you that I'm not trying to trick you into anything," Alice said, "I know this is all upsetting and it perfectly natural that you would be wary of me with right after I just told you the truth about me…it's just that I'm sick of it."

"What?"

"I'm sick of taking orders from them," Alice explained, "especially since they caused the death of my sister."

"Sister?" Nunnally asked, "You had a sister?"

"Yes, a younger sister and her name was Alexis," Alice had a sad expression, "my mother passed away five years ago and my father," Alice frowned, "my father abandoned us. I had to do whatever it was that I had to do to keep myself and my sister alive. One thing led to another and I was able to become an Honorary Britannian. I learned and honed my skills and became an elite soldier…" Alice frowned and she was upset, "but then my sister was killed."

"What happened?" Nunnally asked.

"While I was on one of my missions, the home that my sister and I lived was burned to the ground," Alice said, "and Alexis was inside the house."

Nunnally was shocked and felt horrible and Alice had a tear stream from her eyes.

"I was told that terrorist had burned my house down but that was not it," Alice said, "I learned that Britannian troops burned my house down with my sister inside…" Alice was shaken with hatred, "under Madd's orders."

"Colonel Madd burned your home and had your sister killed?" Nunnally replied shocked, "Why?"

"…I was doing some digging regarding some project and when they found out, they burned my home…as a warning to not dig on something that I had no business and stop asking question on the dealings they were doing."

"Dealings?" Nunnally asked.

Alice had her head down, "My sister died as a warning to me and I…"

"Alice…" Nunnally paused for a moment, "I'll need to talk to Lelouch."

"Yes, please do and Nunnally?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry," Alice said with remorse, "I'm sorry for deceiving all this time. I just want to know that I really do treasure our friendship…" Alice then had a sad expression, "but if you feel that you can't trust me and feel that you made need to…" Alice clenched her hands, "to be gone or have me disappear, I'll understand."

"Alice…"

Alice had her head down in shame and Nunnally wasn't sure what to make of it. Unbeknownst to them, CC was there and she was watching the whole thing.

"I knew there was something about that girl," CC said, "so, she's one of yours. You and Charles can really be quite twisted sometimes...VV."

CC left and then she frowned.

"Oh, does that upset you with what I said about you and Charles?" CC asked as she kept walking, "Well too bad, that's how I see it."

**ASEEC Knightmare Hanger**

Nonette was looking at the purple Knightmare that had been worked on by Lloyd and his team and she was quite pleased.

"Here it is," Nonette said, "the Morgause."

Nonette looked at the Knightmare Frame that she was going to pilot and figured the best time and place to unveil the Knightmare Frame.

Meanwhile, Suzaku was looking over at the Knight of Nine and then he went back doing some work as he was doing some test under Lloyd and Cecile's instruction. Suzaku concentrated on his work but he also had on his mind the conversation he had with Lelouch earlier.

**Flashback: Student Council Room, Ashford Academy**

"There is a saying that for evil to truly win is for people to stand by and do nothing," Lelouch said, "that is how it's going on here with the administration and the law enforcements and they have no shame in protecting their own self-interest, closing their eyes to what's happening right in front of them."

"Lelouch…" Suzaku spoke.

"Invoking change from within? Tell me, when do you think that will really happen? How many innocent people will be victimize and possibly die in the process before that really happens? How long will it be until the criminals are no longer protected by very laws? Your notion of changing things from within doesn't get far especially with those in power that refuses and would prevent change. You really need to realize that."

"L-Lelouch, I don't think that…um…"

"They're out there Suzaku," Lelouch continued, "people so bad, they just go on victimizing people that are less fortunate than they are or because they believe themselves to be untouchable. Don't force your own beliefs onto others Suzaku and seriously, you need to open your eyes to see everything because really, you're blinding yourself."

**Flashback End**

Suzaku shook his head with his thought, "_It's not true Lelouch. I do have my eyes open_," Suzaku closed his eyes, "_it's because I have my eyes open that I set myself on the path that I have chosen_," Suzaku opened his eyes with a determined expression, "_Just you watch Lelouch, I will prove to you that things can get better when one invokes changes within and when that happens…the Black Knights, Zero will not be needed. You'll have no reason to want to join Zero. I have to show with my actions…_"

**Tokyo Settlement Shopping Area**

Kallen was with Naoto and they were waiting for two people and Naoto was informing his sister about a drug and the action they were going to take.

"Refrain?" Kallen asked.

"Yeah," Naoto replied, "it's a narcotic that allows the user to feel as if they have returned to the past. It would sell well to the Japanese considering being nostalgic of how Japan was before it was conquered by Britannia."

"A drug that is targeted at the Japanese?" Kallen asked.

"Yeah and the problem is that not only is it created by Britannia but also comes with harmful effects that develop in time which is psychosis, amnesia and delirium, amongst other things," Naoto explained, "We also learned that depending on the usage of the user, LTP within the brain causes neural cell death via apoptosis, leading to the victim becoming an Invalid. They create and distribute the drug knowing full well of the effects. Those bastards really want to in a way cause our population to shrink."

Kallen was shocked and couldn't believe what she was hearing and it made her disgusted that there were Britannians who were passing off the drug to Japanese knowing the effects they had.

"We definitely can't leave it alone," Naoto said.

"That's right, we can't," Kallen said, "so…?"

"We'll start once their illegally obtained supplies arrived. Our Glasgows will be ready by the time of the operation."

"Our resources have definitely increased and there are a lot of people who wish to join our ranks," Kallen said, "the Black Knights are really becoming popular."

"Yeah, it's just as Lelouch says, we're allies of justice," Naoto nodded, "that's how we operate. Kaname will call us when we have the ammunitions."

"Okay," Kallen looked around, "I wonder when they'll get here."

Naoto looked at Kallen and smiled, "Well, someone is all excited."

"Uh, a little," Kallen replied with a smile, "aren't you?"

"Yeah, I'm the same way," Naoto said with glee, "it'll be just like seven years."

"You Eleven trash," A male voice said, "try and say something."

Kallen and Naoto were surprised and they looked over to the source. What they saw were five Britannian males surrounding a male Japanese vendor who was on the ground and had looked bruised.

"Apologize you piece of garbage!" Another Britannian male said who had his foot on the Japanese man.

"Yeah, aren't you Elevens good at bowing your heads?" The third male said.

The people around the saw what was going on and they all looked away and some quickly left. Kallen and Naoto were angry in what they were seeing.

"Eleven…" Kallen said disgusting hearing the term that described her people.

"Enough is enough," Naoto said.

The Kozuki siblings were about to go put a stop to the heinous action but suddenly two hands were on their shoulders. They were stopped and they looked and saw that it was Lelouch and Nunnally was with him.

"Lelouch?" Kallen said surprised.

"Lelouch," Naoto said.

"Don't do it," Lelouch said, "I know what you two are going to do but I would ask not to do it."

"Then what?" Naoto replied upset.

"You can't possibly mean that we just let it be?" Kallen asked upset.

"Let me handle this," Lelouch said.

"Huh?" Kallen replied, "You?"

"What, you're going to kick their asses in our place?" Naoto asked.

"No, but I'll make them leave," Lelouch said.

"Huh?" Naoto asked confused.

"Just watch," Lelouch said as he went over to the five ruffians.

"I-Is he serious?" Kallen asked surprised.

"He is," Nunnally said, "don't worry. My brother knows what he's doing."

"Nunnally," Naoto said.

Lelouch walked over and the five troublemaking men saw Lelouch glaring at them.

"Huh, what's this?" One of the first male asked.

"Hey, you have something to say?" The second male asked.

"Surely you're not sympathizing with this Eleven garbage, are you?" The fourth male spoke.

"C'mon, you think that the Elevens are a pitiful bunch, don't you?" The fifth one said with a grin, "You feel the same way we do."

"Yeah, you can't possibly want to be their friend," The third one said smiling.

They started to walk over to Lelouch and Kallen and Naoto had a sinking feeling when they were seeing what was going on but Nunnally signaled them assuring them that Lelouch can handle it.

"Honestly, you imbeciles seems to have a lot of free time in your hands," Lelouch said as he closed his eyes.

"Huh?" The first male responded.

"What was that?" The second male responded angrily.

"Imbeciles!" The fourth male said ready to beat up Lelouch.

"You better watch your mouth kid!" The third male warned.

Lelouch scoffed and opened his eyes activating his Geass, "You guys should stop bullying Elevens and leave right now."

The Geass command took effect on the five individuals.

"Ah, yeah sure, let's go," The third male said.

"Yeah, let's head out and go to the arcade," The first male said.

"Yeah, we're out," The second male said, "although I don't have any money on me."

The five men left and Kallen and Naoto were surprised and wondered how Lelouch did what he just did as it seemed impossible to have them to just leave.

"How did Lelouch…?" Naoto spoke, "Nunnally, what did your brother just do?"

"Lelouch has his ways," Nunnally answered shifting her eyes to the side.

Kallen ran over to Japanese man who was being bullied earlier.

"Hey, are you okay?" Kallen asked.

The Japanese vendor picked himself up and then he noticed the emblem on Kallen's tie.

"Oh, a Britannian student," The Japanese vendor said and then he was all smiles and cheerful, "w-welcome. Would you like a California Hotdog?" The vendor noticed Lelouch, "Ah, is he your boyfriend? If it's okay, will you two please come this way? Oh, I have some ice cream as well."

Kallen was shocked on the behavior of the Japanese man and Lelouch sighed and then he turned to Nunnally and Naoto with Naoto was shocked as his sister with how the man was acting and Nunnally had a sympathetic expression. Later on, the Lamperouge siblings and the Kozuki siblings were hanging out in the park looking at the water fountain.

"You saw how that guy was being a vendor," Lelouch said, "had you two did what you had planned to do, yeah you would have stopped the bullying and put those bastards in their place but sadly, it would have been bad for that guy. He would not have been able to sell a thing tomorrow and he would have been the one who have been reprimanded for it and I doubt he would be happy with us."

"Y-Yeah, we get that," Naoto said, "but even so…"

"I understand how you feel Naoto," Lelouch continued, "believe me, I feel the same as you but sadly, we have look at it this way, that guy chose to be a slave to Britannia and it's how it is for those who choose to work in the settlement."

"Even with the work we've done and making our intentions known as the Black Knights, not every Japanese person supports us," Nunnally said, "some believe it's better to just obey Britannia as they see that there is no other option. In a way," Nunnally had a sad expression, "it's like how Suzaku is."

"Yeah…" Lelouch said.

Naoto sighed, "Yeah, you two are right and it wouldn't be good to try to force our way to every person…even though…"

"Yeah," Kallen said.

"It's hard to stomach to see your fellow Japanese be willing subservient and tolerate to the kind of treatment and injustice that goes on," Lelouch said, "but we're surely change that when Japan gets liberated from Britannia and when that happens…"

"Yeah," Naoto said knowing what Lelouch was saying.

"It is said that Japan now occupied by Britannia is a lot better off than before," Lelouch said.

Naoto and Kallen looked at Lelouch with raised eyebrow. Nunnally also looked at Lelouch knowing what her brother was leading to.

"Really?" Kallen asked.

"Both the military and economy have stabilized and becoming an Honorary Britannian is possible as long as they do the paperwork. Of course, it is a matter of pride and people want to hold that as something very true. Those who do want to hold that, also hold the hope for a free Japan."

"And that of course is one of our goals," Naoto said with a smile, "one of our goals as the Black Knights."

Lelouch smiled, "Exactly."

Nunnally smiled with excitement. They continued with their conversations and spend some time as they reminisced the time they met seven years ago with how Naoto came along and helped Lelouch and Nunnally when they were being bullied by Japanese boys.

**Stadtfeld Manor**

In the small room, the Japanese maid, Sena Kozuki opened up her drawers and saw that she had no more vials as they were all empty and she was going through the withdrawal.

**In a bar**

Jeremiah and Villetta sat in their bar stools and had their drinks.

"Lord Jeremiah, about the Orange thing," Villetta said.

"Villetta," Jeremiah said with a frown, "could you please don't."

"I'm sorry to bring it up but just hear me out Lord Jeremiah," Villetta said, "I know…" Villetta cleared her throat, "regarding with Kururugi's escape, it's true that you have no recollection, right?"

"I've said it numerous times, yes," Jeremiah said getting a bit upset, "although it's understandable that you don't believe me."

"No, that's the thing, I actually do believe you."

Jeremiah was surprised when he heard Villetta say that and looked at his ally.

"You actually believe me?" Jeremiah asked.

"Yes," Villetta said with a nod, "in fact, during the incident in Shinjuku, I also experience memory loss."

Jeremiah was surprised again, "You did?"

"Yes, when I came to, I found myself sitting next to the dead bodies of Prince Clovis's Royal Guard and my Sutherland had been stolen," Villetta said as she was still shaken from the memory of being right next to those corpses, "anyway, the only thing I was able to get was seeing a boy in a school uniform. It's all I was able to manage before having an excruciating headache. These headaches would come every time I try to remember from that time."

"A boy in a school uniform?" Jeremiah asked.

"That's right, he was definitely a Britannian student."

Jeremiah was surprised, "What the heck was a Britannian student doing in the ghetto? In fact, what happened to that student?"

"That I don't know but it is worth investigating."

Jeremiah thought about it and then he nodded, "I agree, that does seem worth investigating," Jeremiah thought about some things, "maybe perhaps…"

"Lord Jeremiah?" Villetta asked curious of what Jeremiah was thinking of.

**Nightfall, Factories within Tokyo Settlement**

The Black Knights were preparing another raid on one of the factories that was said to be supplying Refrain. Kallen and Naoto were in their improved Glasgow Knightmare Frames and Nunnally was in her Lucan. They were all waiting for Zero to give the signal so that they could move in. Nunnally had a lot to think about and it was regarding to Alice. Earlier before she and Lelouch met with Naoto and Kallen, Nunnally informed Lelouch about Alice and what she had told her. Lelouch was shocked in what he was told and annoyed at the fact that their father, Charles zi Britannia was already aware that they were still alive and the fact that he had Alice in Ashford in order to spy on the Ashford Family. Lelouch and Nunnally figured that since the Ashford Family were supporters to their mother Marianne, it was stand to believe that they may be helping Lelouch and Nunnally if they decided to openly go against the emperor. Lelouch assured his sister that he would get the whole truth from Alice via use of his Geass and have Alice tell her everything in order to figure plan that Alice had and how much did the emperor really know about them and depending on what they would find out, they may be forced to change and/or speed up their plans. For now they would concentrate in raiding and ending the supply of Refrain.

"I don't know about this," Tamaki said, "Zero says that we'll defeat Britannia but yet so far, we're doing things that are mostly police work."

"Still, it feels good having the people being very thankful to us for what we're doing and rallying behind us," Ohgi said.

"Yeah, not only that," Sugiyama said, "We're getting more and more popular. We're heroes on the net."

"It's worth it," Kallen said, "I'm sure of it."

At the other side, Rai was on the shoulder on Nunnally's Lucan and Nunnally was in her cockpit as they all waited patiently for Zero to give the signal and Sayoko was on the other shoulder of Nunnally's Knightmare Frame.

"I see," Sayoko said, "so Miss Alice is a spy for Britannia."

"The Britannian Special Honorary Foreign Legion," Rai said with a frown, "so that's Alice's occupation."

"Yes, that's what Alice said," Nunnally said.

"And she says that she desires to break away and actually help you?" Sayoko said.

"That's what she said."

"You can't possibly trust her in what she said about breaking away and helping her, do you Nunnally?" Rai said.

"I'll let Lelouch decide on that tomorrow when we met her, it's just…"

"Lady Nunnally?" Sayoko asked.

"I…I still believe that Alice is my best friend," Nunnally said, "I'm sure that she's genuine in what she's saying."

"Are you serious Nunnally?" Rai asked.

"Yes, I've seen the look in her eyes and I know that it was not easy to tell me the truth."

"Lady Nunnally," Sayoko said.

"Though, I do get the sense that Alice hasn't exactly told me everything."

"If you feel that way, then why do you think you can trust her?" Rai asked.

Nunnally was about to answer but then she saw the signal from Zero and directed Rai and Sayoko's attention to Zero's signal and the rest of the Black Knights saw the signal as well.

"There's Zero's signal," Jinta said.

"Man, how does he do it?" Sugiyama asked.

"Yeah seriously," Tamaki commented, "just how many tricks does this guy have anyway?" Tamaki turned to Kallen and Naoto, "What do you say you two? Do you know?"

"Nope, not even I know," Naoto said starting up his Glasgow Knightmare Frame.

"I don't know either," Kallen said as she started up her Glasgow.

"Ah man," Tamaki said.

"Let's not worry about it now Tamaki," Yoshida said.

"Yeah, we can worry about it after this," Minami said.

"Yeah, that's a good point," Inoue said.

The Black Knights were making their move to begin their raid. Meanwhile in the factory, Japanese men were packing up the Refrain and putting them out to have them shipped off with the Britannians overseeing the shipment.

"Is the shipment for Nagoya ready?" One of the men asked.

"It's safer here in the settlement," Another man said.

Bullets suddenly were shot and penetrated through the shipment door and killed some of the men involved. The shipment door was broken down and the Black Knights made their way through with the two Glasgows, the Lucan, and the Lionel leading through and shooting everywhere.

"The Black Knights have arrived!" Tamaki declared.

"Prepare yourselves you bastards!" Gen said with passion.

"So fellow Japanese are involved in this," Jinta said.

"Traitorous bastards!" Keitaro said as he fired from his machine gun killing the said traitors.

The four Knightmares moved in using the machine guns they obtain and shooting all those involved. They went in four corners in the factory. They figured that they had this and they would end the Refrain distribution.

"These Knightmares are amazing," Kallen commented, "we're practically unstoppable."

"They are," Zero said, "just keeps your eyes open."

"Yes Zero, I know. Okay, I'll be moving in through another shipping area."

"Understood," Zero said, "Naoto, go ahead and follow."

"Sure thing," Naoto obliged as he went and followed his sister.

Kallen piloted her Knightmare Frame and broke through another shipping door. Kallen saw something in peculiar and when she operated her monitor to infrared to get a better view, she was shocked in what they saw. What Kallen saw were people who had been using Refrain and seeing the effect on them. Some were on the floor and not moving and some were hallucinating of being in the past and looked happy. Kallen noticed one of them was the hotdog vendor guy who was going on about studying abroad. Kallen saw the effects that it was happening and knew why they used Refrain in the first place.

"Refrain," Kallen said.

"It's worse than I thought," Naoto said.

Kallen looked over and the Glasgow that was piloted by Naoto arrived.

"Yeah, it is."

Zero and Nunnally in their own Knightmare Frames arrived and Zero came out of the cockpit and saw the terrible sight.

"What a sad sight," Zero said.

The other Black Knights arrived and saw the same things.

"The use of Refrain," Yoshida said.

"Damn," Ohgi said.

Kallen in the cockpit of her Knightmare had a sympathetic expression.

**Flashback: Kallen's Room, Stadtfeld Manor**

Milly looked over to the window, "I get how you feel about your situation and I can understand how you would respond, still some things in life we can bear on our own but when you pile them up, they eventually break you."

**Flashback End**

Kallen had a determined expression, "That's right, that's why—"

"Careful, it's dangerous to run like that," A familiar voice said.

Kallen and Naoto were surprised because they both recognized that voice.

"No way," Naoto said, "it can't be…"

They looked and saw a familiar woman who was wearing a long green dress and was looked as though she was running after someone.

"Ah, M-M…" Kallen spoke.

"Mom!" Naoto spoke.

It was a shock for Naoto and Kallen seeing their mother, Sena Kozuki. The other Black Knights saw this and were surprised when they heard Naoto refer to the woman.

"Mom?" Keitaro asked, "Wait, is that…?"

"Yeah, it's Naoto and Kallen's mother," Ohgi said shocked.

Lelouch and Nunnally was shocked seeing Kallen and Naoto's mother as well.

"It really is Naoto and Kallen's mother," Nunnally said shocked.

"I see…so she's also taking Refrain as well," Lelouch said.

"So that's Kallen and Naoto's mom," Rai said.

Sena tripped and her children on instincts both held out their Knightmares' hands and she landed on both of them. Sena was more on Kallen's Knightmare Hand and Kallen picked her up and had her sit up. Sena then looked straight.

"Really Naoto," Sena said, "please, I need you to look after your little sister."

Naoto and Kallen were shocked and Kallen couldn't take it.

"My god Mom, how weak are you?" Kallen spoke upset.

"Kallen, look—" Naoto spoke.

"Don't do you see Naoto?" Kallen interjected, "This is how our mother is. She clings on to Dad, the man who betrayed her, she depends on Britannia by being a willing servant, and now look at her," Kallen directed Naoto to their mother, "now she's dependent on drugs. How can you not be ashamed of what she has become? How can you still think you can help her?"

Naoto was silent while Zero and the other Black Knights were concerned with what was going on with the Kozuki family.

"Man, this is depressing," Rai said with a sad expression.

"Kallen…Naoto…" Zero said.

"Kallen, listen," Naoto said, "the thing is that Mom—"

They were suddenly getting several signatures and it surprised as they were getting shot at. They looked and saw several Knightmare frames pointing their Machine Pistols at them and they were shocked.

"What the…?" Naoto said.

"The Knightpolice!" Kallen said.

The several Knightpolice continued their shooting forcing the Black Knights to spread out. Kallen and Naoto were going to another area and two Knightpolice were chasing after them.

"That was the police, wasn't it?" Jinta asked.

"It was," Zero said, "it seems your suspicions were correct Tamaki."

"I'm amazed you were able to pick up on it," Inoue said.

"Yeah I know," Tamaki said, "but I don't if I should be pleased about it or pissed to see this kind of crap going on."

"Corrupted filth," Zero said as he drawing himself attention to two Knightpolice, "that's what they are."

Zero piloting his Lionel to lure two of the Knightpolice Knightmare Frames. As the Lionel got to an area suitable, the Lionel turned to face the two Knightpolice and as they were getting close, they were struck by Slash Harkens from the Lucan who was on came out from the corner. The Lionel charged and rammed one of the Knightpolice down on the floor and grabbed the Machine Pistol. The Lucan charged and retracted its Slash Harkens and quickly grabbed the other Machine Pistol and Lelouch and Nunnally started shooting the felled Knightmare Frames and keeping them down and severely damaging the Knightmares. Sayoko and Rai showed up and ran towards them. Meanwhile Kallen and Naoto were piloting their Glasgows to get away from the two Knightpolice that were chasing and shooting them with Kallen still holding their mother. They turned and fired back at the two corrupted Knightpolice pilots in their frames. Naoto and Kallen then moved away and Kallen glanced over seeing their mother and was upset.

"What a pain," Kallen commented.

Kallen moved the hand that was holding her mother and when she saw her, Kallen couldn't understand herself.

"Why?" Kallen asked, "Even there's no point…even though I don't want her here…even though I don't need her!"

Kallen raised her Knightmare's arm that was holding Sena and Naoto was surprised with what his sister was doing.

"Kallen, what are you doing?!" Naoto asked loudly.

"We don't need her Naoto!" Kallen responded, "She'll just bring us down!"

"Kallen, don't!"

Kallen's Glasgow got shot in the back and caused the Knightmare to lose balance and was about to fall.

"Kallen! Mom!" Naoto screamed.

Naoto rushed his Knightmare in and broke Kallen's Knightmare's fall by grabbing on and took the fall and Naoto's Knightmare skidded on the floor and hit a wall.

"Naoto!" Kallen panicked, "Naoto, are you okay?!"

"I'm fine," Naoto responded, "don't worry about me though. Where's Mom?"

Kallen flinched and looked and then she and Naoto saw their mother on the floor although she didn't look injured and was staring at the side.

"Kallen," Sena said, "Naoto…"

"Mom," Naoto said.

Kallen clenched her teeth and she noticed the two Knightpolice as they kept shooting and Naoto used his Glasgow to shield both his mother and sister. Meanwhile the combination of Naoto's group, the Yamato Alliance, and Jinta arrived and were seeing what was happening.

"This is not good," Ohgi said, "they're in trouble."

"Damn it, I should have brought my Knightmare with me," Jinta said upset.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Keitaro asked angrily.

The Knightpolice ran out of bullets from their Machine Pistols and walked up towards the two Glasgows and drew out their Combat Knives. Kallen looked over and saw Sena getting up.

"R-Run," Kallen said to her mother, "Run away."

Sena just looked at the Glasgow that Kallen was in and smiled as she was standing up.

"I said run!" Kallen shouted with worry, "Run away, you fool!"

"Don't worry Kallen," Sena assured, "I'm here."

"Huh?" Kallen responded surprised.

"I'll always be with you Kallen," Sena said, "I'm with you," Sena turned her attention to Naoto, "Naoto, I'm still with you wherever you may be. I only want two to stay safe. You two are the greatest that has ever happened to me."

Naoto was touched with Sena said and Kallen was shocked and then she started to realize the decision Sena made.

"Is that why?" Kallen asked, "Is that you chose to stay in that house? For my sake?"

"That's right Kallen," Naoto said, "You're the only reason left for Mom to stay in that house and for me…I want you to stay safe and be able to move on. When Mom told me her reason, I was amazed and figured that it would be the best. Mom and I always wanted you to benefit and more so for me so that if something were to happen to me, you wouldn't be dragged down with me because I know what my own path may take me."

"That's why?" Kallen said shocked and tears forming from her eyes, "Y-You two are—"

Kallen's Knightmare was struck by the Knightpolice and Naoto protected Kallen and keeping both Knightpolice at bay. Kallen realized all of what she was told felt ashamed.

"Mom wasn't the fool," Kallen said upset, "I was. I was the fool for not realizing. Naoto, you were trying to tell me all this all along but instead I kept brushing it aside. I'm sorry Naoto, I'm sorry for being so stupid all this time."

The two Knightpolice raised their Combat Knives and was about to stab the two Glasgows but their attempts were blocked by the Kozuki siblings. They quickly looked and both had the same idea. The shot their Slash Harkens and stuck on the shelves and retracted them and the cockpits were struck by the shelves and both corrupt policemen were killed by impact. The Lionel and Lucan arrived with Sayoko and Rai with them and the other Black Knights rushed to get to Kallen and Naoto. Zero and Nunnally who had her visor with her Black Knight uniform got out and looked on. Naoto assured their friends that he and Kallen were fine and then he and Kallen rushed to get to their mother.

"Mom," Kallen said.

"Mom, Mom," Naoto said.

"I'm so happy for you Kallen," Sena said, "you can become a Britannian now. Nobody will be able to hurt you my precious daughter. You're free to travel and even use the phone if you want. Naoto, if things get dangerous for you, please get out of there. Run away if you have to. Just stay alive my precious son. Both of you mean so much to me."

Kallen and Naoto's eyes were welling up and they both hugged their mother which actually caused Sena to smile. Lelouch, Nunnally, and the rest of the Black Knights looked on.

"I never imagined that we would see Kallen and Naoto's mother here and like this," Lelouch said.

"Yeah," Nunnally said feeling sad, "isn't there anything we can do?"

"Nunnally," Lelouch said looking over to his sister.

"Naoto and Kallen's mother was so nice to us back in the past and…" Nunnally clenched her fist, "I don't want to see them suffer like we did when we lost our mother."

"Nunnally…"

Suddenly, three crashes occurred and it surprised the Black Knights.

"What was that?" Minami asked.

They looked around and then they witnessed three Knightpolice hitting the walls and fall on the floor. They looked damaged and they didn't move.

"What the hell?" Tamaki said.

"That takes care of these scum," A female voice said.

Nunnally and Lelouch were surprised to hear the voice and then a purple Knightmare arrived with a Jousting Lance and that Knightmare turned to face the Black Knights.

"Well now, you people certainly didn't disappoint," The female voice said, "I figured you would show up and put an end this Refrain operation and you did. You even saved me the trouble by taking out the four other corrupt police officers."

"W-Who the hell are you?!" Tamaki asked in a demanded tone.

"Calm yourself Eleven," The woman said.

The cockpit opened and the female pilot of the Knightmare was Nonette. Lelouch and Nunnally were shocked as their eyes widened at the sight of Nonette.

"Why?" Nunnally asked shocked, "Why is she here?"

Behind the mask, Lelouch was stunned and was shaking as he couldn't believe to see that it was someone who was one his teachers and someone who was extremely dangerous.

"Allow me introduce myself," Nonette said, "I'm Nonette Enneagram, one of the Knights of the Round of the Holy Britannian Empire. I hold the rank, Knight of Nine," Nonette saw Zero and pointed right at him, "You're Zero, the one I've heard so much about, the one who has giving Cornelia such trouble. I'm going to make this very clear to you, in the name of Britannia, I'm here to stop you," Nonette had an evil smile, "so let's get down to it, shall we?"

Lelouch was shocked and figured that their luck just went south.

"_Damn it_," Lelouch said in his head.

From above, CC was watching the whole thing and she frowned.

"_So, this is what you're playing at Charles_," CC said, "_this game you're playing…_"

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Zero faces Nonette in a Knightmare battle and Alice is brought in for questioning.**


	23. The Morgause

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Code Geass.

**The Morgause**

Nonette stood out of the cockpit of her Knightmare Frame. The Black Knights were shocked when Nonette revealed herself to them. Lelouch and Nunnally were shocked seeing the Knight of Nine and they knew that things just went an unexpected and unfortunate turn.

"Hey, hold on," Keitaro said, "A Knight of the Round?"

"Why the hell is one of them here?" Kallen asked, "Is she really here because of Zero?"

"Does that mean that they really consider Zero that much to be a threat to Britannia?" Naoto asked.

"You could say that," Nonette said and then looked at Zero, "Zero, I happen to watch the footage of your fight against Cornelia."

"Have you?" Zero replied.

"Yes, you seem to have…such interesting skills piloting a Knightmare," Nonette said, "so interesting that I want to take you on myself against your skill."

Lelouch was wide eyed behind the mask and Nunnally was wide eyed behind her visor. The Black Knights were surprised and wondered Nonette's intent.

"Wait, is she serious?" Tamaki asked.

"Does she want to fight Zero herself?" Minami asked.

Jinta was shocked as well and wondered what was going on.

"_Charles_," Jinta said in his head, "_she says she saw the footage and she was sent here…what's going on? Charles sent her, no doubt but what…? Does this mean that Charles suspects that it's his son?_," Jinta clenched his teeth, "_It's possible…but how would he know for sure…?_"

"Zero, what now?" Rai asked.

"I have no choice," Zero said.

"Zero?" Naoto asked.

"All of you retreat," Zero ordered, "Retreat and take all the Refrain users with you and get away from here quickly. I'll stay and take on the Knight of Nine."

"That's fine," Nonette said, "I'm only interested in you Zero. I don't care much with the rest."

"Zero," Kallen said.

"Get moving," Zero said, "Hurry and get yourselves out of here."

"But we can't just leave you here," Ohgi said, "if something was to happen to you…"

"This isn't open for debate!" Zero said strongly and then spoke in a calm tone, "Please just go."

"Z-Zero," Yoshida said with concern.

Zero rushed and climbed up his Lionel and got in the cockpit and activated his Knightmare Frame again. Zero's followers reluctantly did as Zero ordered and got themselves out taking the Refrain users with them. Nunnally looked on concerned for her brother as she got on her Lucan and helped getting the people out with Rai and Sayoko helping out as well. Nonette looked on seeing the Black Knights retreating and then looked over to the Lionel.

"I really do have to thank Princess Euphemia for this," Nonette commented.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Zero responded.

"She was the one who learned about this Refrain operation and put the pieces together of who's involved."

"I see, so it was Euphemia who found out about this."

"Yes…although I must admit that it is unfortunate."

"Why do you say that?"

"Cornelia," Nonette said with a frown, "had she not been so narrow-minded about it and really thoroughly investigated the Refrain distribution, she would found out about this and put an end to it a long time ago…her sister wouldn't need to do the investigating and you Black Knights would not be here to handle this and add this as another of your successful missions," Nonette sighed, "I'll have to have a talk with Nelly when she gets back."

"Nelly, huh…"

"Anyway Zero," Nonette said as she got in the cockpit of her Knightmare Frame, "how about we get started? I'll be your opponent along with the Morgause."

"The Morgause?"

"Yes, the name of my Knightmare here which was actually worked on by the very same genius mind behind the Lancelot and his team."

"I see, so it was them," Zero said and then had his thoughts, "_the very people who brought out the existence of the Lancelot that Suzaku pilots_," Zero frowned, "_Nonette is nothing like Suzaku or Cornelia for that matter._"

"Let's see what you're made of Zero!" Nonette said.

Nonette piloted the Morgause and charged towards the Lionel with Jousting Lance in hand. The Morgause pointed the Jousting Lance towards the Lionel and the Lionel quickly pointed the Machine Pistol and started shooting at the Morgause. The Morgause quickly dodged the shots and sidestepped and swung her weapon. The Lionel reacted a bit late as it was struck by the lance and was sent flying and it crashed on the wall.

"Damn," Zero said.

"Come now Zero!" Nonette said, "Surely you can do better than that!"

Zero piloted the Lionel to stand and then quickly turned and ran and that action surprised Nonette.

"Zero, surely you know that it's pointless to run from me!" Nonette said and then had her thoughts, "_Unless…_"

The Morgause went after the Lionel. Meanwhile, the Black Knights were retreating out of the factory with the Refrain users with them who were still in their illusions so it was a bit tricky to get them along to get away to safety. Nunnally in her Lucan looked back and was worried for her brother.

"_Lelouch_," Nunnally said in her head with worry.

There was a sudden crash and it surprised the Black Knights as they wondered what it was. Naoto got concern and headed went somewhere and Nunnally went with him. On the other side, there was a huge hole that had just formed on the wall and the Lionel was outside it was on one knee. The Morgause was walking towards the Lionel and in the cockpit of the Knightmare Frame, Nonette had a look of disappointment.

"This is the guy that defeated Nelly in Saitama?" Nonette asked, "I'm not impressed Zero!"

In the cockpit of the Lionel, Zero looked on and glared the Morgause.

"_What do I do?_" Zero asked himself in his head, "_Even if I fight the way I should resulting in Nonette getting clues about me, I can't defeat her in my current level…damn._"

"Come on Zero," Nonette said, "don't disappoint me."

The Morgause pointed its Jousting Lance at the Lionel. Meanwhile CC appeared on the roof and did not like what she was seeing.

"I have to do something and quick," CC said, "I can't let him die."

CC went off to go rush somewhere. The Morgause got stood near the Lionel and pointed the Jousting Lance at the Lionel.

"You're finished Zero," Nonette said.

The Morgause was suddenly being shot at and the pilots of the Morgause and the Lionel looked over and saw the Lucan with a Machine Pistol shooting at the Morgause. Nonette was forced to move away and was dodging the shots.

"_Nunnally!_" Zero said in his head surprised at what his sister was doing.

"Zero!" Naoto's voiced screamed.

Zero looked over and saw Naoto with the two Combat Knives that the two dead Knightpolice were going to use on him and his sister. Naoto piloted his Glasgow to throw the two knives to the ground near the Lionel and Zero quickly got his Lionel up and grabbed the knives. Nonette was annoyed as she glared at the Lucan and drew an Assault Rifle.

"Don't interfere!" Nonette said angrily.

The Morgause started shooting at the Lucan and the Lucan quickly moved away and avoiding getting hit. A Slash Harken suddenly struck and disarmed the Morgause of the Assault Rifle and Nonette looked over and saw the Lionel and the Lionel charged with the two Combat Knives in each hand. The Morgause quickly block the dual knife attack with the Jousting Lance. The Morgause raised the Jousting Lance up a bit forcing the arms of the Lionel up a bit and shot its two Hip-mounted Slash Harkens and they struck the Lionel. Zero reacted by shooting both of the Shoulder-mounted Slash Harkens and striking the Morgause and disarming the Morgause of the Jousting Lance. Both Knightmare Frames flew back and both landed on one knee. The Morgause quickly grabbed its Assault Rifle and started shooting but the Lionel was able to quickly got up, dodge the shots, grabbed the two Combat Knives, and started to retreat. The Morgause got up and pursued after the Lionel while shooting with the Assault Rifle. The Morgause moves forward between the two buildings and looks around.

"Where are you Zero?" Nonette asked, "Come out, come out and plaaaaay!"

A Combat Knife is suddenly thrown and the Nonette quickly sees it and deflects the throwing knife with a Slash Harken.

"Impressive!" Nonette commented.

The Lionel suddenly appears from the side and charge towards the Morgause with such quickness and the other Combat Knife in hand and Nonette used her Knightmare's left arm to block the knife attack and it did some damage to the Morgause's left arm. The Morgause retaliated by throwing a fist and the Lionel was able to catch the incoming fist and held the Morgause off. Nonette tried to use her Knightmare's damaged left arm but Zero had his Lionel take hold of the left arm. They both quickly shot their Slash Harkens at each other at the same time and knocked each other back from each other. They charged towards each other again and started fighting each other as they threw attacks and dodging and countering each other's attacks and movements. As they kept fighting, Nonette was getting the feel with the way Zero was fighting and she had her suspicions seeing the same way she saw the footage and when Zero fought Cornelia. Nonette and Zero continued and damaging each other's frame gradually. Suddenly, most of the Black Knights showed up and were seeing the Knightmare fight between their leader and the Knight of Nine.

"Zero is holding up," Minami said.

"Yeah but look, I can't see any sign of the Knight of Nine slowing down," Rai said.

"Yeah but Zero is not slowing down either," Tamaki said and then felt confident in his leader, "hey Zero may be able to beat her after all."

"If only it was a sure thing," Jinta said with worry.

The Glasgow piloted by Naoto and the Lucan piloted by Nunnally showed up and they both had had Assault Rifles in hand. Back with the two fighting Knightmares, the Lionel pushed and trips the Morgause and making the purple Knightmare Frame fall on the ground. The Lionel quickly went in for the attack but the Morgause quickly took and threw a Combat Knife and then knife struck the Lionel's right shoulder and caused the Lionel to stagger back.

"Damn!" Zero said.

The Morgause got up and rammed the Lionel to the ground. The Black Knights were mortified in what they had just witnessed. The Lionel was pinned by the Morgause and was forced to let go of the Combat Knife.

"Too bad for you Zero," Nonette said, "but don't feel bad. With what you displayed, I can see how Cornelia was beaten by you. In fact, your style reminds me of someone I knew so I won't kill you…at least not until you answer the questions I have for you like who you are really and how did you learn to pilot your Knightmare with such skill."

"Dammit!" Zero said and then had his thoughts, "_I'm in trouble!_"

Zero moved his Lionel's left arm with the intent to shoot the left Wrist-Mounted Slash Harken but Nonette saw it coming and quickly had her Morgause grabbed the Combat Knife that was held by the Lionel and stabbed the Lionel's left arm.

"Oh no no no, Zero!" Nonette said, "I won't allow that!"

The Lionel shot one of the Shoulder-mounted Slash Harken but the Morgause was able to catch the Slash Harken and used it to stab the shoulder of the Lionel.

"Almost," Nonette said gleefully.

"Damn it," Zero said.

"I take it you're out of tricks now," Nonette said, "it's over for you Zero."

Zero looked and glared at the Morgause and then he looked at a red button.

"Damn it," Zero said, "She's forced my hand."

Zero was about to push the red button but suddenly, the Morgause was getting shot at and Nonette and Zero looked over and saw Naoto's Glasgow and Nunnally's Lucan pointing their Assault Rifles at the Morgause. Zero was shocked and asked them why they were there when he told them to leave. Nonette was angry with the interference.

"I said not to interfere!" Nonette said angrily, "It seems that you want to die that badly!"

The Morgause was suddenly struck on the head with something and caused an explosion which blinded Nonette and caused the Morgause to stagger back. Zero was surprised at what had just happened and suddenly felt his Knightmare being tugged and picked up. Zero saw that it was the Glasgow piloted by Kallen and a Gloucester that had a launcher and it was piloted by CC.

"Made it just in time," CC said.

"CC?" Zero asked.

"Yeah, it's me," CC said.

"We're getting out of here," Kallen said, "let's leave quickly while the Knight of Nine is disorientated."

Kallen and CC were able to get Zero and his Lionel away and Naoto and Nunnally signaled the other members of the Black Knights to make haste to retreat quickly. Nonette was angry was what just had happened and she was able to get away from the smoke caused by the explosion in which did some damage to the head of his Knightmare Frame and she looked around and saw that the there was no sign of the Lionel nor was there any sign of the two Knightmares that were shooting her. Nonette piloted her Morgause to look for any signs of Zero or the Black Knights and when she didn't find any trace of them, she was furious and hit her fist on her console within her cockpit.

"Damn them!" Nonette said angrily, "How could I allow myself to get caught off with such a cheap trick? What the hell was that anyway?" Nonette looked around and then she sighed, "How annoying…Zero has gotten away," Nonette smiled, "but it's not all bad. I have a clear idea about Zero. The opportunity will arrive for me again, I'm sure. You're reprieved for now Zero. Well, it's time for me to head back to the bureau and give my report."

Meanwhile elsewhere, the Black Knights gathered and the Gloucester and Kallen's Glasgow carried the damaged Lionel with them and set the black lion-headed Knightmare down. The Black Knights to check on Zero as Zero got out of the cockpit and disembark from his Knightmare. The Black Knights gathered around Zero asking him if he was all right and Zero assured the Black Knights that he was although he was upset. It was a fact to Zero that he lost his fight against Nonette Enneagram and Zero was concerned that with Nonette in the picture, things were going to be difficult. Zero checked and saw the four trucks that carried the Refrain users and saw that none were hurt in the skirmish with the Knightmare and then he saw Naoto checking on Sena and Zero went to Naoto and spoke to him and Kallen who went to them. Jinta was away from the group and looked back to the direction of where they were at the factory and then confrontation with Nonette and CC walked by and stood next to him.

"It's been a long time Jinta Kuromaki," CC said.

"Yes, indeed it has CC," Jinta said, "it's been what…ten years since we last saw each other back in Pendragon?"

"Yeah," CC then sighed, "it seems that Charles sent one of the Knights of the Round here? Do you know why he did that?"

"My guess is that Charles may be suspecting his son and daughter for that matter," Jinta paused a bit and glanced at CC, "speaking of which CC, don't you think you owe it to Lelouch and Nunnally the truth of what you know?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," CC said with a shrug.

"I'm talking about Marianne's murder," Jinta said glaring at CC, "you know who killed Marianne, your former contractor, don't you?"

"Who knows and what makes you think that I do?"

Jinta glared at CC, "I don't think it's right for you to keep vital things from Lelouch."

"Listen Jinta, I have a contract with Lelouch and whatever concerns between Lelouch and myself is not your concern," CC said, "you will do well to stay out of it."

CC turned and began to walk away.

"So Lelouch doesn't know that your wish is to die by his hands," Jinta said.

"Jinta, I know where you're going but don't even think about it," CC said in a cold tone and turning to Jinta with a glare, "you have no right to be involved."

CC walked away and Jinta looked back seeing CC walked away.

"_Isn't it better to save Lelouch a lot of trouble?_" Jinta asked in his head.

Jinta then looked over and saw Kallen and Naoto with their mother and were seeing the effects of the Refrain that she was using. Jinta then looked over to Zero, Nunnally, Sayoko, and Rai and they looked concerned with what had happened and Jinta had a guess what Lelouch's expression was like behind the mask.

As CC kept walking, she was seeing also seeing Kallen and Naoto with their mother.

"_False tears bring pain to those around you_," CC said in her head, "_A false smile brings pain to one's self._"

**The Next Day, Tokyo's General Hospital**

"It's the aftereffect of the Refrain," The nurse informed, "she's unable to talk much. She'll eventually recover but it will take time."

"Mom, in regards to your sentence," Kallen said, "you got twenty years."

Naoto clenched his teeth and looked away with a sad expression. Kallen had a sad expression as well but it quickly changed to a determined expression.

"But just you wait Mom," Kallen said determined, "Naoto and I, together we're working to change things. Things will be better by the time you get out and then," Kallen paused a bit and then continued, "the three of us can be together again and live normal lives again.

Naoto was a bit surprised as he looked at Kallen.

"Kallen…" Naoto said.

"I want you to know Mom that I'm sorry," Kallen said with remorse, "I'm sorry for the way acted towards you all this time. Had I not brushed off what Naoto was trying to tell me, I would not have acted like a fool but even so, you stood by my side and stayed in that house for my sake," Kallen's eyes were welling up, "I don't know if I—"

Kallen cut herself off when she felt a hand over hers and she looked and saw that it was her mother. Kallen and Naoto were surprised and they looked at their mother. Sena placed her hand over Naoto's hand as well and it surprised her children again.

"Hang in there," Sena said, "hang in there Kallen. Hang in there Naoto. Hang in there my beloved son and daughter."

Kallen and Naoto were surprised and they felt happy with their mother.

"Yeah, we will Mom," Kallen said happily.

"You can bet on it Mom," Naoto said being a bit tearful himself, "don't worry. We will be together again."

"Yes," Kallen said.

Naoto and Kallen hugged their mother and they closed their eyes keeping their mother in their embrace while thinking about the pleasant times they spent together with their mother. Later on, Kallen and Naoto left their mother's room and they went to the lobby where they found Lelouch and Nunnally there sitting in their seats and waiting for them. Lelouch and Nunnally saw Naoto and Kallen and they stood up and they approached them.

"Kallen, Naoto," Lelouch said, "Are you…?"

"Don't worry Lelouch, we're fine," Naoto assured.

"Really?" Nunnally asked concerned, "Are you two really okay?"

"Well, it hurts knowing that our mother will be getting twenty years….but we made a promise to her."

"That's right," Kallen said, "we know what we need to do now."

Lelouch just looked at them and then he smiled, "I see…if that's the case then there's no need for us to say anymore. Just let me say this, I'll make sure that whatever promise you made, I'll help you two so that you can keep your promise."

"I'll do the same as well," Nunnally said and nodded.

Kallen and Naoto were amazed and then they smiled and nodded thanking Lelouch and Nunnally.

**Somewhere in the New York District, Holy Britannian Empire**

In one of the offices on the top floor of a large building, a tall man in a brown business suit with red short hair and beard and deep green eyes was sitting in a desk and he was on the phone with someone. The tall man had a sullen expression.

"I see," The man said, "okay, thank you for informing me…yes…keep me updated."

The man hung up the phone and he sighed sadly and then he stood up and looked out of the window. He then took something out of the pocket of his suit jacket and he was staring at a photo. It was a photo that was taken ten years ago in Japan and it was him with Sena, Naoto, and Kallen and they looked happy together in the photo. The man placed his thumb on Sena, thinking about the Japanese woman.

"Sena," The man said, "so you've been given twenty years."

The man then looked at the young Naoto and Kallen.

"Naoto my son," The man said, "Kallen my daughter. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness. I know I betrayed your mother…and you two as well."

There was a sudden knock on the door.

"Excuse me, Earl Stadfeldt?" A male spoke from the other side.

"Come in," The man who was an Earl, James Stadfeldt said as he put his photo away and turned.

A lean looking man with short brown hair in a suit and wore glasses came in the office.

"Sir, it's time for the meeting," The man said.

"Ah of course, let's be on our way," The earl said.

"Yes my lord," The man said with a bow.

**Ashford Academy**

In Lelouch and Nunnally's residence, Lelouch was in his room and was in a foul mood. The source of his foul mood was the appearance of Nonette last night and how he was badly beaten by the Knight of Nine. Lelouch knew that had it not been for the intervention of CC and Kallen, he would have definitely been at Nonette's mercy. Lelouch thought about his Knightmare fight with Nonette and her Morgause. Lelouch angrily slammed his fist on the table.

"Damn," Lelouch said angrily.

Lelouch's cell phone suddenly vibrated and he looked over and saw the number. Lelouch recognized the number of the phone in the Black Knights' Mobile Base and he answered his phone.

"Hello?" Lelouch spoke, "Zero speaking."

The person spoke on the other line.

"Oh Jinta, it's you," Lelouch said, "Was there something you needed?"

Jinta said something to Lelouch and was surprised and raised an eyebrow.

"Wait, could you say that again?" Lelouch asked.

Nunnally walked by Lelouch's room and wondered as she heard Lelouch talking to Jinta and saw her brother's expression.

"I wonder what Jinta is calling Lelouch about?" Nunnally asked.

"Jinta?" CC asked.

Nunnally looked over to CC walking over and Nunnally nodded.

"Yeah, it seems that Jinta is the one that Lelouch is talking to right now," Nunnally said.

When CC heard that, she glanced to the side and frowned.

"Jinta, I told him to stay out of it," CC said quietly.

"Hmm, CC?" Nunnally spoke wondering what was making CC upset.

Meanwhile, Alice was on campus walking heading to a certain place. Alice was feeling very nervous and wondered what was going to happen. With the things she confessed to Nunnally yesterday, she wondered how things were going to go from there. Alice was sincere about breaking away from Colonel Madd and in extension, breaking away from VV and the 98th Britannian Emperor. So now Alice was on her way to Lelouch and Nunnally's residence within the campus.

"Nunnally told me that Lelouch will be able to tell if I'm being truthful or not," Alice said to herself, "I wonder how he'll be able to tell."

Alice wondered as she continued her way to see Lelouch and Nunnally.

**Area 11 Government Bureau**

Cornelia was her office and Nonette along with Euphie, Darlton, and Guilford were also in Cornelia's office. Cornelia, Guilford, and Darlton could not believe what they were hearing from Nonette and that was the events that had happened last night with the Refrain distribution with members of the police force involved and the fight between herself and Zero which resulted of Zero making his escape from Nonette.

"So Nonette," Cornelia said, "explain to me how you, the Knight of Nine, one of the strongest and skilled knights of the empire manage to have Zero escape from you."

Nonette simply sighed, "Like I just explained to you Nelly, I was caught off guard by the interference of Zero's lackeys. They hit me with a grenade and they got themselves and Zero away from while I was disoriented."

"It doesn't look good when a Knight of the Round gets outwitted like that," Guilford said.

Nonette glared at Guilford and it was not unnoticed and then Nonette raised her arms.

"I admit, I was careless," Nonette said, "but it was not a complete loss to me."

"Why do you say that?" Darlton asked.

"I got to see for myself on how Zero fights," Nonette said.

"How Zero fights?" Euphie asked.

"Yes but I must ask you Nelly," Nonette looked at Cornelia, "you're telling me that when you fought Zero and his Lionel, it didn't raise alarms with you?"

"What do you mean?" Cornelia responded with a glare.

Nonette just looked at Cornelia and just sighed and shook her head.

"Forget it," Nonette said, "If you don't get it, then there's no point."

Nonette started to walk away.

"Hold it Nonette, where are you going?" Cornelia asked a bit heated.

"I have a report to give to His Majesty," Nonette simply replied and then turned to face Cornelia with a curious expression, "is there a problem?"

Cornelia calmed down, "N-No, of course not."

"I am bothered," Euphie said.

"Bothered Your Highness?" Darlton asked.

"Oh yes, about the Refrain distribution," Nonette said, "and the fact that members of our own police force were involved."

Cornelia frowned at what she had just heard.

"I just can't believe this is," Cornelia said.

Nonette sighed again and shook her head.

"Viceroy, that drug was created in Britannia," Euphie said, "being distributed and overseen by several businessmen of Area 11."

"I think what more annoying is that it was happening under Clovis's watch," Nonette commented and she turned and looked at Cornelia, "and it happened under your watch as well Nelly."

"What, are you trying to say that I'm responsible for this?" Cornelia responded getting a bit defensive.

"Hmm, well the fact is that you didn't bother to really thoroughly investigate Refrain trail. Had you done that, you would have already picked up on it and already figure out who was involved. But no, instead Euphie had to do it because you refuse to consider the idea that fellow Britannians would commit something like this."

"W-Well I…" Cornelia spoke.

"Those bastards are the reasons why productivity here has seriously taken a dive. Nelly, you need to realize that Britannians are willing to commit crimes just as Elevens do. The sooner you do that, the sooner we can put a wrench in the Black Knights' activities. To show we won't blatantly tolerate corruption so that we snatch away legs that the Black Knights are standing on. We cannot allow the Black Knights to continue to gain anymore support," Nonette shrugged, "well, I suppose it will depend on if you take my advice or not. After all, you're the one in charge in this area and I'm here just for my assignment and to assist you which means that basically, you're the one who decides how you want to do things…unless His Majesty says otherwise for me to assert myself in this situation. Well anyways, I have to go make contact to Pendragon and give my report."

Nonette left and Cornelia was just silent and she clenched her fists and then she looked over to Euphie who a concerned expression and then Cornelia looked away from her younger sister.

"I have work to do," Cornelia said, "Guilford, Darlton."

"Yes Viceroy," Darlton said.

"Of course," Guilford said.

"Euphie," Cornelia said.

"Uh yes?" Euphie replied.

"…Thank you for what you did," Cornelia frowned, "I'll make sure those involved with the Refrain are severely punished. I won't allow them to get away with it."

"Oh, sure not a problem," Euphie replied, "just doing my part."

Cornelia looked at Euphie and then went over gently stroke her sister left cheek with a smile. Cornelia's action surprised Euphie.

"Yes of course," Cornelia said.

**Ashford Academy**

Alice arrived at the front of Lelouch and Nunnally's residence. The door opened and Sayoko appeared.

"Ah Lady Alice," Sayoko greeted.

"Hi Sayoko," Alice greeted back, "Is Nunnally and Lelouch in?"

"Yes, they're expecting you, if you will please follow me."

"Yes," Alice responded.

Alice followed Sayoko in the residence. Inside, they arrived in the common room where Lelouch and Nunnally were sitting in the table and they saw Alice and proceeded to stand up from their seats.

"Alice, thanks for coming," Nunnally said.

"Thanks for having me," Alice responded.

"I'll brew some tea," Sayoko said.

"Thank you Sayoko," Lelouch said.

Sayoko went in the kitchen and Lelouch signaled Alice to have a seat. Alice sat and Nunnally sat next to Alice while Lelouch sat across from them.

"Alice, it is my understanding that yesterday, you told my sister the truth about yourself," Lelouch said, "that you confessed to Nunnally that you're a Britannian soldier who was sent to spy on the Ashford family and determined whether or not they were conspiring with Nunnally and myself. You also revealed that you know the truth about us, that you know who we really are and that the emperor has known about our survival all along."

"That's right Lelouch," Alice said with a nod.

Lelouch sighed, "Nunnally told me everything that you told her including the lost of your sister and we can understand the pain of lost as you know we lost our mother."

"Yes, and heard that Lady Marianne who was known as Marianne the Flash was a great woman," Alice said.

"The question is that can you be trusted," Lelouch said, "Nunnally believes you and still thinks of you as her best friend."

"Absolutely and I mean it," Alice said with passion, "I know that it may be hard considering what I had confessed but I assure you that everything I said to Nunnally is true."

"Well, Nunnally seems to believe you and I want to believe you as well," Lelouch said, "so, with that, we'll find out if you're sincere and if you really told Nunnally everything."

"Do you have a way to see if I'm telling you the truth?" Alice asked.

"Yeah," Lelouch said.

Lelouch looked straight at Alice and activated his Geass.

**Geass Order**

VV was meeting with three girls who were agents that wore their uniforms of the Geass Order. The one in the middle had long jet black hair that went to her upper back and blue eyes. The one on the left was dark-skinned with short platinum hair and yellow eyes and the one on the right had long pale hair that had braided strands on both sides and had light green eyes. VV smiled as he looked at the three agents.

"It's time for you three to make your way to Area 11," VV said, "we know for sure that Alice will indeed go against us," VV gave a evil smile, "you three will deal with her."

"Yes Director VV!" The three female agents said in unison.

VV kept his smile and he nodded. On the other side, a man who wore a Britannian military uniform and was bald just looked on and he sported his nasty grin.

"My time will come," The man said with confidence.

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Lelouch and Nunnally learns more from Alice which results of demanding answers from CC and preparations are made heading to the Narita Mountains. Here is the info for Nonette's Knightmare Frame, the Morgause.**

**The Morgause**

General Characteristics

Height: 6.28 meters

Weight: 11.20 metric tones

Power Source: Yggdrasil Drive, Energy Filler

Design Features

Factsphere Sensors

Landspinner Propulsion System

Cockpit Ejection System

Appearance

All Dark Purple (Think of Tekkaman Sword from Tekkaman Blade/Teknoman)

Armaments

2x Hip-mounted Slash Harkens

Jousting Lance

Assault Rifle


	24. Desiring Answers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Code Geass.

**Desiring Answers**

"The question is that can you be trusted," Lelouch said, "Nunnally believes you and still thinks of you as her best friend."

"Absolutely and I mean it," Alice said with passion, "I know that it may be hard considering what I had confessed but I assure you that everything I said to Nunnally is true."

"Well, Nunnally seems to believe you and I want to believe you as well," Lelouch said, "so, with that, we'll find out if you're sincere and if you really told Nunnally everything."

"Do you have a way to see if I'm telling you the truth?" Alice asked.

"Yeah," Lelouch said.

Lelouch looked straight at Alice and activated his Geass.

"Answer every question truthfully!" Lelouch said.

Alice saw the mark of Geass on Lelouch's eye but before she could utter a single word, she was already hit with the power of Lelouch's Geass.

"Sure, go ahead," Alice said being under the control of Lelouch's Geass.

Nunnally looked on seeing her brother use his power on her best friend.

"_My brother's power_," Nunnally said in her head, "_the power of Geass._"

"Let's begin," Lelouch said, "Alice Macleod, is that your actual name?"

"Yes it is," Alice responded.

"Yesterday, you confessed to Nunnally about yourself and your purpose is that right?"

"That's right." Alice answered.

"Was everything you said to Nunnally yesterday true including your desire to go against Britannia and actually aid us?"

"Yes, it was all true."

"I see..." Lelouch placed his hand on his chin, "but did you tell Nunnally everything?"

"No, I did not."

"Huh?" Nunnally spoke surprised.

"I see…" Lelouch responded, "I was just throwing that around. This is a surprise."

"Wait, seriously?" Nunnally asked surprised looking at her brother.

"Yes," Lelouch said with a nod, "Alice, what is it that you didn't tell Nunnally yesterday?"

"I mentioned that I belong to the Britannian Special Honorary Foreign Legion. It's officially an irregular unit made up of Honorary Britannians however there is more to that."

"And that is?" Lelouch asked narrowing his eyes.

"It's really part of the organization known as the Geass Order."

Lelouch and Nunnally were surprised to hear it.

"The…Geass Order?" Nunnally spoke.

"T-The Geass Order?" Lelouch asked, "Wait, what is that?"

"It is basically an organization that studies and produces Geass users."

Nunnally and Lelouch were shocked to hear about Geass again and shocked about an organization that exists for the sole purpose of studying and producing Geass users.

"Is every member a Geass user?" Lelouch asked.

"No, not every member," Alice answered.

"Hey Lelouch, do you think that CC could be…?" Nunnally spoke.

"Let's see," Lelouch replied, "Alice, do you know a woman called CC?"

"I have heard of her, yes," Alice said.

"Do you know her personally?" Lelouch asked.

"Not personally, I've only heard of her from other members of the fact that she once led the Geass Order but gave up her position and disappeared eight years ago."

Lelouch and Nunnally were surprised to hear about CC and Lelouch reminded himself to get answers from CC.

"What about you Alice? Do you possess Geass?" Lelouch asked.

"Yes I do."

This surprised Lelouch and Nunnally again and they looked at each other and then back to Alice.

"This is quite a surprise," Nunnally said.

"Well, I always figured that there would be other people that would possess Geass…not to mention that whatever Geass manifest depends on the person…at least that is something Jinta mentioned to me."

"Jinta?" Nunnally asked surprised.

"Yeah," Lelouch nodded, "Alice, what Geass power do you possess?"

"My Geass allows me to hyper-accelerate myself and cause all objects within a given radius by manipulating gravitational pull," Alice answered.

"I see…" Lelouch replied and he had his thoughts of what he was just told, "Tell me as much as you know about the Geass Order. Who leads the Geass Order now?"

"The Geass Order is led by VV," Alice said.

"VV?" Lelouch replied with a raised eyebrow, "Who's VV? Is he the same as CC by any chance?"

"Yes, VV is a Code Bearer and the one who gave me and many other current agents Geass. In fact, he also gave the Emperor Geass as well."

Lelouch and Nunnally were shocked again.

"Wait, the emperor has Geass?" Lelouch asked shocked.

"Yes he does," Alice answered.

Lelouch and Nunnally were stunned and Nunnally felt horrified at the fact their father who abandoned her and her brother would possess Geass power as well. Nunnally had always had a fear of her father because of his cold glares and it didn't help the fact that he also possessed Geass as well.

"What's his Geass power, do you know?" Nunnally asked shaking a bit.

"Yes, the emperor's Geass allows him to alter a person's memories."

"To alter a person's memories…" Nunnally said shocked and a bit scared.

Lelouch clenched his teeth in anger, "Do you know the connection between the emperor and VV?"

"The only thing that I know is that the two of them are close allies," Alice answered, "in fact, I heard that VV was Emperor Charles's very first ally."

"So the Geass Order is controlled by Britannia," Lelouch concluded, "Is that correct?"

"Yes, that is correct," Alice answered.

"I see and you do not know anymore than that?"

"No, I don't."

"Hmm…"

"Lelouch…" Nunnally spoke looking at her brother.

"Alice, are you willing to honestly aid Nunnally and myself by going against Britannia and the Geass Order for that matter as we may need to?" Lelouch asked.

"I am," Alice answered with nod.

"…Are willing to stake your life on it?" Lelouch asked, "Are you willing to protect Nunnally and become our close allies? Is that your true desire?"

"Yes, it is my true desire," Alice said.

"You treasure Nunnally so much, don't you?" Lelouch asked.

"I do," Alice answered, "I really do like Nunnally and I really do like you."

"Oh," Lelouch replied.

Nunnally smiled when she heard Alice's replied.

Lelouch looked at Alice for a moment and nodded, "Very well."

Lelouch deactivated his Geass and freed his control over Alice. Alice blinked and looked confused as Lelouch and Nunnally smiled at Alice.

**ASEEC Knightmare Hanger**

Nonette was looking at the Morgause and thought about her fight against Zero and his Lionel. Nonette was sure that she had Zero right where she wanted him but was upset with the interference by other members of the Black Knights.

"_I'm certain I know who it is_," Nonette said in her head, "_if it really is him then it shows that he has grown strong and capable…but it's upsetting that he would turn on the empire. I'm going to need a bit more proof though so for now, I'll contact His Majesty and give my report._"

"Ah Lady Enneagram," Lloyd called out.

Nonette turned and saw Lloyd who was being accompanied by Cecile and Suzaku.

"Lloyd Asplund," Nonette said.

"I heard you quite event last night," Lloyd said, "confronting the Refrain distribution and those involved and you even fought against Zero."

"Indeed I did," Nonette said, "I take it that you heard it from Nelly…or was it Euphie that told you."

"It was Princess Euphemia," Cecile answered.

"I thought so…" Nonette said with a nod.

"Um Lady Enneagram?" Suzaku said a bit hesitant.

"Hmm, yes Warrant Officer Kururugi?" Nonette replied looking at the Honorary Britannian.

"Um, is it true that members of the police force were actually participating in the Refrain distribution?" Suzaku asked with a bit of hesitation.

Nonette frowned and folded her arms, "Yes unfortunately. Princess Euphemia had her suspicions and sadly, her suspicions were correct."

Suzaku, Cecile, and Lloyd were visibly upset to hear what Nonette had just informed.

"That's terrible," Cecile said upset.

"It is and to think that it was meant to shrink the population of the Elevens. Those stupid bastards were intentionally causing productivity in Area 11 to take a huge dive," Nonette said, "well, I'm sure that Nelly will make sure that all those involved will suffer the consequences. Those bastards dared make us look like idiots…"

Suzaku frowned and clenched his teeth and his fists.

**Flashback: Yesterday, Student Council Room, Ashford Academy**

"Let me ask you, what constitute evil in your eyes?" Lelouch asked, "What standards are you using for you to be saying such idealist and self-righteous things?"

Suzaku was taken back with what Lelouch had just said.

"There is a saying that for evil to truly win is for people to stand by and do nothing," Lelouch said, "that is how it's going on here with the administration and the law enforcements and they have no shame in protecting their own self-interest, closing their eyes to what's happening right in front of them."

**Flashback End**

Suzaku frowned and it was hard to him to admit that it was the these kind of the things that Lelouch was talking about and he saw it was part of the reason why Lelouch had no faith in the law enforcement and why he despised his own country as he thought about what Lelouch declared of what he was going to do seven years ago after the war ended.

"Still I have to say that it's quite impressive," Lloyd said suddenly.

Suzaku and Cecile looked over to Lloyd who smiled at Nonette.

"What is?" Nonette asked.

"The fact that you were able to give Zero such a hard time in the Morgause," Lloyd commented with a grin, "Princess Cornelia wasn't able to even slow Zero down when she fought in Saitama."

"L-Lloyd, I don't think it's appropriate for you to make such comments," Cecile said nervously.

"It's fine Cecile Croomy," Nonette said with a shrug, "after all it's the truth and Nelly lost to Zero because she underestimated him."

Cecile was taken aback by Nonette's comments.

"Lady Enneagram, do you have any clues about who Zero might be?" Suzaku asked.

"Suzaku…" Cecile spoke looking at Suzaku.

"My, my, curious, aren't you?" Lloyd commented.

"You want know Warrant Officer?" Nonette spoke, "Well, I might however I am not at liberty to say."

"Y-You're not?" Suzaku replied surprised.

"That's right, direct orders from the emperor himself. You know how it is," Nonette explained, "Not even Nelly can order me to tell what I may or may not know about Zero unless the emperor tells me otherwise."

"I see…" Suzaku said and then saluted to Nonette, "my apologies for my line of questioning."

"I personally don't mind," Nonette said, "I'm not like Nelly as I know that Euphie told you and that's why you asked me, correct?"

"Oh, I-I guess you already know," Suzaku replied, "Yes ma'am, that's correct."

"Figured as much…although, there is something I want to ask you Warrant Officer Kururugi."

"Um, yes?" Suzaku replied.

Lloyd and Cecile looked over to Suzaku and at the other side; Euphie was looking over and was hearing the conversation.

**Ashford Academy**

In Lelouch and Nunnally's residence, Lelouch was showed Alice his Geass power and then he deactivated it.

"I see," Alice said, "so that's explains it and so you both know now."

"I just want to be absolutely sure that you can be trusted," Lelouch said, "and it turns out you can."

"I see…" Alice said with a nod.

"Alice, are you upset that Lelouch used his Geass on you?" Nunnally asked with concern.

"No," Alice answered shaking her head, "he used it to make sure I was sincere so I can't really be upset about that and besides, I didn't really tell you everything when I confessed to you Nunnally so I can't really be upset about it."

"I see…" Nunnally replied.

"Still, this whole thing bothers me," Lelouch said, "The Geass Order that is controlled by Britannia and the fact that the emperor had already known that Nunnally and I are still alive. Not to mention, what Jinta has informed me."

"Jinta?" Alice asked, "Who's that?"

"I'll tell you later on," Lelouch said, "right now Alice, I have something to show you as a sign of our trust."

Nunnally nodded with a smile.

"Oh?" Alice responded.

Lelouch and Nunnally had Alice followed them and then they arrived at Lelouch's room. It was there that Lelouch brought out his case and took something out and it was his Zero mask. Alice was surprised at what she saw and she looked at mask and then to Lelouch.

"You're…Zero," Alice said shocked.

"Yes, I am Zero," Lelouch said, "the one who made his appearance and now leads the Black Knights."

Alice was amazed and she was amused by the whole thing.

"Wow," Alice said, "just wow. To think that all this time…"

Nunnally simply smiled at her best friend's response.

**Zero's Mobile Base**

On the second floor, Naoto was sitting on the couch thinking about the things that had happened recently and remembered what had happened when he was with Kallen and their mother in the hospital.

**Flashback: Tokyo Settlement General Hospital**

"But just you wait Mom," Kallen said determined, "Naoto and I, together we're working to change things. Things will be better by the time you get out and then," Kallen paused a bit and then continued, "the three of us can be together again and live normal lives again.

Naoto was a bit surprised as he looked at Kallen.

"Kallen…" Naoto said.

**Flashback End**

Naoto nodded and sat forward placing his hands together and prayed for his mom.

"Naoto," Ohgi called.

Naoto looked over and saw Ohgi who was coming up and had a stack of papers in hand.

"Oh Kaname," Naoto spoke.

Ohgi sat next to Naoto and handed him the stack of papers. Naoto looked them over and he nodded.

"Okay," Naoto said, "everything looks to be in order here. I'll be sure to hand them to Lelouch personally."

"Sure," Ohgi said and then Ohgi thought of something and decided to ask, "Say Naoto, can I ask you something?"

"Hmm, sure what's up?" Naoto responded.

"I've been curious, how did you and Kallen meet Lelouch?" Ohgi asked.

Naoto looked at Ohgi and then he smiled.

"Heh, I was wondering when you were going to ask," Naoto said, "You're quite curious, aren't you?"

"Y-Yeah," Ohgi said with a grin as rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, it's like I said before," Naoto started, "we met Lelouch and his sister for that matter seven years ago. In fact, it was actually two weeks before Britannia invaded Japan."

**Shinjuku Ghetto**

The bodies of Britannian soldiers were on the ground and they were all dead. They died from gunshots and one soldier who was still alive looked at the one who killed his fellow officers terrified. The one who was holding the gun was Rai and the silver haired young man's blue eyes were staring at the soldier with such a cold stare.

"H-How?" The soldier asked terrified, "How did you find out?"

"The record logs from the G-1 Base that was taken after Clovis was killed," Rai answered.

The soldier was surprised and he knew what that implied.

"Y-You…do you work for Zero?" The soldier asked upset.

"That's correct," Rai said, "not a pleasant thing for you is it? Well, I'm sure it wasn't pleasant for the people in Shinjuku who you bastards were hunting down and killing like they were animals."

"Wait, wait!" The soldier pleaded a bit hysterically, "I'm not one to blame for this. I…no, we are all following Clovis's orders and he was the one was in the wrong. We didn't have a clue what was really going on. It wasn't that we could just disobey, we had no choice!"

"Well then you can just hold your grudge against Clovis for it and besides, it doesn't change the fact that you bastards acted in glee when you killing the people of Shinjuku, especially when you in particular decided to make it game. You and the others here decided on the points on the people and wanted to see how many points you can accumulate based on whether it was a man, woman, or even a child," Rai glared at the soldier, "so spare me your disgusting excuses. People like you make me sick."

The soldier clenched his teeth and then decided to be defiant against Rai.

"S-So what?" The soldier said glaring at Rai, "You goddamn Eleven sympathizer! Who the hell cares of how many these damn Elevens die?! They were nothing more than monkeys…monkeys who can't understand that we're superiors to them! So what if we—"

Rai shot the ranting soldier in the head and the soldier fell on the ground dead. Rai just lowered his weapon and looked at soldiers he shot and killed.

"Scumbags," Rai said in disgust, "every single one of them."

Rai put his gun away and left to go back to Ashford Academy.

**Ashford Academy**

CC was on a roof of one of the building looking at the campus from above.

"That's right," CC said, "Jinta."

CC was silent for a moment and then she frowned.

"I don't know," CC said being very upset, "I would like for him to stay out of it," CC was silent for a moment and then she shook her head, "I know that…you don't need to remind me and I can't do anything about it right now…you know what, forget it."

CC sighed and frowned again.

"Why are you here?" CC asked.

CC turned around and saw Jinta who was leaning by the door with his arms folded.

"You shouldn't be here Jinta," CC said, "it will be a problem if you're seen here."

"Oh well thank you for the warning," Jinta responded a bit sarcastic, "although it's not like you're one to talk."

CC frowned and looked away from Jinta.

"By the way, who were you talking to?" Jinta asked.

"What do you mean?" CC asked.

"You know what I mean," Jinta responded, "Who were you talking to?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," CC said as she rested her arms on the ledge.

Jinta sighed, "Fine, be that way."

"Anyway Jinta I'll ask again, why are you here?" CC asked.

"Hmph, I think you should already know why I'm here," Jinta responded.

"…Jinta, what part of stay out of it did you not understand?" CC asked twitching an eyebrow.

"I just believe that Lelouch has the right to know," Jinta said.

"That is not your concern," CC insisted, "but tell me, it was you who was talking to Lelouch on the phone earlier, wasn't it?"

"Yes, I told him that I know who he and Nunnally were. I told him that I'm same as you, someone who is an immortal Code Bearer and that you and I have known each other for two centuries and there are two important things that I told him."

"And they are?" CC asked.

"I told him about your wish," Jinta said, "and the fact that you were an accomplice to his mother Marianne, the same way you are to Lelouch right now."

CC was flinched and turned to look at Jinta shocked.

"You didn't," CC responded.

"I did," Jinta said with a serious expression, "I told him the truth about you…the truth that your wish is to die by his hand so that he would carry the burden of being an immortal Code Bearer. I told him that you gave Marianne her Geass power as well in which helped Lelouch get a clue as to why you knew him and Nunnally beforehand. I also told him that there was a possibility that you know exactly who killed his mother."

CC was shocked and upset in what Jinta had said.

"Why did you do that?" CC asked upset, "You had no right to do that. I formed a contract with Lelouch so whatever concerns is between me and him. You're quite rude just butting in."

Jinta shrugged, "I figured that it would be better for Lelouch to know," Jinta folded his arms again, "that way, he can decide how he really wants to do in regards of you. You say that you'll aid him but of course that's only as long as he would fulfill his end of the contract and that would be to make sure that he helps you die."

"Jinta, you…" CC spoke upset.

"I'm sure with what I exposed to Lelouch, he'll have questions for you so what will you do?" Jinta spoke, "Are you going to be straight with him…or are you going to just jerk him around…just like what you did to that kid Mao."

CC stiffed up when Jinta mentioned that name.

"Jinta, don't you dare bring him up," CC said giving Jinta a death glare.

"You wanted that kid to take your code and bear the burden but he refused because he really was quite attached to you and so you abandoned him," Jinta narrowed his eyes at CC, "you abandoned him knowing how he was going to be being left alone on his own devices. He's hurt a lot of people mentally with his own Geass and all just to track you down," Jinta pointed at CC, "don't you dare try to say that you're not responsible for it."

CC clenched her fists and her eyebrow was twitching.

"Who do you think you are Jinta?" CC asked annoyed, "Seriously, who the hell do you think you are? A typical spoiled brat like you speaking to your elders like that."

Jinta just looked at CC and twitched his eyebrow as well.

"You don't understand what you've just done. By speaking of things that you should not have spoke about to my accomplice, you have actually just placed him in danger," CC said.

"How, by telling him the truth?" Jinta asked.

"Yes, there are things that Lelouch didn't need to know at this point but now because of your careless action, he does and it may puts him in a dangerous position," CC explained, "he would put himself in unnecessary risks just to get answers."

"I don't know how that does but if whatever it may be happening, I'll make sure to protect him and his sister for that matter," Jinta declared, "that has always been my intention from the start anyway."

CC narrowed her eyes at Jinta, "Because of him…?"

"Yeah, that's right," Jinta said with a solemn expression,

"So this where you are," Lelouch's voice said.

Jinta and CC were surprised and they looked and saw Lelouch and Nunnally and Alice were with him.

"Hello," Jinta said with smile.

"I'm glad you made it Jinta," Lelouch said and then he looked over to CC, "CC, I figured I find you here."

"Lelouch, were you—" CC spoke.

"I think it would be best for us to head back to our residence," Lelouch interrupted looking at everyone, "there's a lot to discuss and things for us to ask," Lelouch looked over to CC again, "especially you CC."

CC just looked at Lelouch and then at the side, "You can ask Lelouch but that doesn't mean that I'll answer every question you have."

"Really?" Lelouch responded.

"_This is a problem_," CC said in her head, "_Jinta, you brat…_"

**Area 11 Government Bureau**

In one of the rooms, Nonette was speaking to Emperor Charles through transmission and Charles appeared on the screen.

"I see, are you certain of this Nonette?" Charles asked.

"I'm sure of it Your Majesty," Nonette replied, "Although I can't really say for sure without concrete proof."

"I see…" Charles nodded, "You want to be absolutely sure…very well."

"What would like me to do Sire?" Nonette asked.

Meanwhile, Cornelia was in her office and pondered on the things that had happened and she couldn't help think about the comment that Nonette made.

**Flashback**

"You're telling me that when you fought Zero and his Lionel, it didn't raise alarms with you?" Nonette asked.

**Flashback End**

Cornelia shook her head, "The very idea is inconceivable," Cornelia slammed her fist on her desk, "it just can't be. No, I refuse to believe it."

The door suddenly opened and Guilford walked in the office.

"Milady," Guilford said.

"Hmm?" Cornelia responded and saw her knight, "Guilford? Is something wrong?"

"Your Highness, we have a situation," Guilford said, "and it's in Shinjuku."

"What is it?" Cornelia asked.

**Ashford Academy**

Rai had just arrived at the door to Lelouch and Nunnally's residence and the door opened and Sayoko appeared. Sayoko led Rai to the common room and when Rai got there, he was surprised to see Jinta and Alice.

"Oh, welcome back Rai," Nunnally greeted.

"Hi Nunnally," Rai responded.

Rai noticed something that Alice was holding and was surprised to see that it was a Black Knight uniform.

"Wait a minute, what's going on?" Rai asked.

Nunnally smiled and looked over to Rai.

"Rai, welcome our newest member of the Black Knights," Nunnally said.

Rai was surprised, "S-Seriously?! That means…"

"Yes," Alice said as she stood up and faced Rai, "as of now, I'm a member of the Black Knights. The same as you Rai."

"I see, so it was all settled and you found that she's trustworthy," Rai said.

"Yes," Nunnally said.

"Okay…but Jinta, what brings you here?" Rai asked, "And how did you…?"

"I'll explain once Lelouch get here," Jinta said.

"Okay, uh where is he though?" Rai asked, "In his room?"

"Yes and talking to CC right now," Nunnally said narrowing her eyes.

"Hmm?" Rai arched an eyebrow.

Meanwhile in Lelouch's room, Lelouch leaned his wall and looking at CC who had her back on him.

"So CC, do you feel like telling me what I need want to know now?" Lelouch asked.

"I don't know what you mean," CC responded.

Lelouch sighed, "CC, you know that Jinta spoke to me earlier and revealed things to me and not just him, Alice as well."

"Alice was one thing since you used your Geass on her to know but Jinta shouldn't have done what he did."

"Really and why is that?" Lelouch asked, "Just because he told me things that you didn't want me to know, well?"

"Lelouch, who do you trust?" CC asked.

"Huh?" Lelouch responded with a raised eyebrow.

"Someone who just shows up and tells you things…or someone who helped you since Shinjuku and the one who gave you your Geass? The one who will make sure you stay alive and won't let you die."

"CC, right now, you can't really talk to me about trust," Lelouch replied, "and it's due to the fact that you intentionally kept the truth from me like the Geass Order and the fact that you gave my mother her Geass power and that you really do know my father and this VV person."

CC sighed, "Lelouch, there are things that you can't understand, things that are best unknown for the time being."

"Like your wish to die?" Lelouch commented, "Is that also part of it as well?"

"Jinta had no right to reveal that to you," CC said, "I would have told you myself eventually."

"Yeah I'm sure but still there is one thing that I want to know right now," Lelouch said in a serious tone, "CC, with everything that I have found out, there is one crucial thing I want to know right now, something that is important to me and Nunnally. CC, you knew my mother and you actually know who killed her. Tell me CC, who killed my mother? Who killed my mother, Marianne vi Britannia on that night eight years ago?"

CC had a downcast expression and shook her head.

"I can't tell you Lelouch," CC said.

"Why the hell not?" Lelouch responded upset at the response.

"I made a promise," CC replied.

"A promise? To who exactly?" Lelouch responded in a dark tone, "To her killer or killers?"

"No," CC said, "of course not."

"To my father," Lelouch asked agitated, "Did you promise that bastard?"

"No, of course not," CC said calmly.

"Then who damn it?!" Lelouch asked angrily.

"I can't tell you that either," CC said.

"Damn you CC," Lelouch said upset.

"Look, you and I have a contract and as long as that stick, we—"

"Spare me!" Lelouch interrupted angrily.

"L-Lelouch, just listen," CC spoke.

"No, as of now, I refuse to listen anything you say," Lelouch said angrily, "you say that I can trust you and that you won't do anything to cause trouble," Lelouch shook his head at CC, "but right now, I'm seeing that you have not really done anything to really earn my trust."

"Lelouch, I've helped you out beforehand and assisted you when you needed."

"Yes and it's just to keep me alive because you just want me grant your wish, that's your only reason. The problem is CC is that you've known the truth of things that I wanted to know and things that I actually need to know but you purposely kept it from me."

CC was silent and looked away and Lelouch clenched his teeth.

"Damn it CC, talk to me," Lelouch said upset as he was gradually losing his patience.

"Lelouch…you should just know that I'm going to keep you alive. I do have answers but you can't know of them," CC just looked at Lelouch with a neutral expression, "you have a reason to live and to keep moving forward. You're not going to disappoint me, are you?"

Lelouch got angry at the things that he did not want to hear.

"You selfish witch," Lelouch said in anger,

"Yes I am," CC said, "deal with it."

Lelouch clenched his teeth, "If that's how you're going to be…"

Outside Lelouch's room, Nunnally, Sayoko, Rai, Alice, and Jinta were listening in and none were happy with what was going on.

"I should have known that how it was going to be," Jinta said.

"Is this for real?" Rai asked.

"I just can't believe it," Sayoko said and then she looked at Nunnally, "Lady Nunnally, you and Master Lelouch may be in trouble. If your father already has knowledge of your whereabouts, then he could be…"

"I know what you're going to say Sayoko," Nunnally interjected, "but don't worry, my brother have made the proper arraignments just in case it gets to that point," Nunnally then had a sad expression, "of course it would mean having to say goodbye here."

Rai, Alice, Sayoko, and Jinta looked at Nunnally with concern.

**Sword of Akasha**

Charles was looking on and he was curious of how certain things would play out.

"It's quiet unexpected," A female voice said.

"Hmph, Marianne," Charles said as he turned to see the pink haired girl with Geass brimmed blinking eyes.

"Who would have thought that Jinta Kuromaki would get involved," The girl said.

"Yes, I admit that it's quite a surprise and now with him, Lelouch and Nunnally now know things."

"They still don't who was it that 'ended my life' or what we're really doing."

"Yes and that's perfect, as long they're ignorant about it, it will be fine."

The girl sighed, "CC was quite upset. I could hear it in her voice," The girl had a neutral expression, "well at least she's keeping her promise to me."

"Indeed, we can't have her telling them the truth," Charles said with a nod, "at least not yet."

**Ashford Academy**

Milly was in the Student Council Room looking at the sky. Milly had several things in her mind at the moment and then she closed her eyes and placed her forehead on the glass window. After a few moments and she opened her eyes and decided on one the things she wanted to do. Meanwhile, Nina was in her room and she was staring at a magazine page and she was blushing. She was staring at the page that featured Euphemia. Nina felt an urge and she wanted to do something about it quickly and she wondered where she could take care of it. In the clubroom, Lelouch was sitting on the stairs and using his laptop. He was looking at files and pictures of people who wanted to join the Black Knights.

"This is excellent," Lelouch said to himself.

"Lelouch, there you are," A female voice said.

Lelouch looked over and saw Kallen.

"Oh Kallen," Lelouch greeted, "nice to see you."

"Yeah, nice to see you too," Kallen said with a smile, "say, what are you looking at?"

"Come over and see," Lelouch invited with a smile.

Kallen did just that and was amazed at what she saw on Lelouch's laptop screen.

"More people wanting to join our ranks," Kallen said.

"Exactly," Lelouch said.

Lelouch and Kallen looked over to the next file and picture and they were surprised to see who it was. It was the picture of Diethard Reid."

"A Britannian?" Kallen asked surprised.

"Diethard Reid," Lelouch said and then he recalled, "wait a minute, I remember him."

"You do?" Kallen asked.

"Yeah, he's the guy I saw with the camera when I made my debut as Zero."

"Oh, you mean back when Suzaku was being transferred and you destroyed Jeremiah's plan."

"Exactly, I'm sure it was him when I looked at the camera," Lelouch said and then he grinned seeing Diethard, "interesting…"

"A bit daring I say," Kallen said, "What if he's a spy?"

"Hmm, possibly or he could be an ideologist," Lelouch said.

"This is really good though," Kallen said smiling, "we have more and more people wanting to join our ranks and it's because of you and your leadership Lelouch and things we've done as a group."

"We're simply doing what we've set out to do," Lelouch said, "The general Japanese populace here hate Britannia but that doesn't mean they support terrorism. That is their mindset of here. If other rebel factions would have understood that, it would have been easier to them and they would have had more support. This is why we of the Black Knights are extremely popular because one of the things is that we don't tolerate terrorist acts."

"I've heard that even Kyoto is keeping an eye on our activities and people support us even with the fact that we saved Euphemia and other Britannians from the JLF members," Kallen pointed out, "I bet that pisses off the rest of the JLF."

"Well that's their problem," Lelouch said, "my guess though is that Kusakabe was not authorized to do what he did but it's not like the leader or any of the others did anything to prevent it or even stop it. We don't have to worry about any leaks and the people supporting us and not even worry about people reporting us to the Britannian government. Those have been a real huge help."

"Yeah and we'll just going to continue onward," Kallen said pleased, "right?"

Lelouch looked at Kallen with a smile, "That's right."

Kallen and Lelouch smiled at each other and then when it dawned on them that they were staring at each other, they both blushed and quickly looked away from each other and they shifted their eyes in embarrassment.

"S-So, we should go ahead and get ready for the next phase," Lelouch said nervously still blushing.

"Uh, y-yes, you're right," Kallen replied nervously and still blushing.

**A small makeshift office**

"Yes, I've been demoted," Diethard said, "just the same as you two."

Jeremiah glared at Diethard in response.

"Which is why we want your help," Villetta said.

"My help?" Diethard asked, "With what exactly?"

"We don't intend to let things end like this," Villetta explained, "surely, you feel the same way."

"Hmm, I wonder…" Diethard responded shifting his eyes.

"We have some clues in regards to Zero!" Jeremiah declared.

Diethard was surprised and intrigued.

"There's a school called Ashford Academy," Villetta said, "I would like you to investigate the male students there. We're certain that one of them has some connection to Zero. He could be one of Zero's supporters."

Diethard typed the word Ashford on the search engine in his computer.

"Now as for the two us," Villetta continued, "we can't investigate ourselves right now as we've been ordered to go to the Narita Mountains."

"Wait, Narita?" Diethard spoke, "According to rumors, that's where the main base of the Japan Liberation Front is located."

"You're pretty sharp," Jeremiah commented.

"Oh, you flatter me," Diethard said with a smile.

**A warehouse somewhere**

The Black Knights were surprised as the lights came on and they saw new designed Knightmare Frames.

"Wow, amazing!" One the Black Knight said excited.

"Hey, theses are Glasgows, aren't they?" Another Black Knight asked.

"They're actually Burais," Keitaro said, "They were remodeled to Japanese designs."

"Man, this is the first time I've seen something like this," Gen said.

"Yeah, no kidding," Yoshida said, "ha, the Black Knights are getting stronger and we got hell of support as well."

"Yeah, but it wasn't easy thought, that's for sure."

"But doesn't this make us elites?" Minami asked.

"Man, I'm fired up!" Keitaro said excited.

"Take a good look at them guys," Naoto said, "Kyoto sent these to us…especially that," Naoto pointed at a new red Knightmare Frame, "A true Japanese Knightmare Frame, the Guren Mk. II."

"Man, I'm so glad," Tamaki said happily, "it means that the people of Kyoto recognize the Black Knights."

"Mr. Tamaki!" A female voice called, "How do we use this equipment?"

Tamaki and the others looked back.

"Hang on, I'll be right there to show you," Tamaki responded and went to other side.

"Man, the newcomers can be pretty helpless," Sugiyama commented.

"I'll say," Inoue commented.

The Black Knights continued to be in glee about the new Knightmares that were provided for them and the backing they were getting from Kyoto. Kallen and Naoto were smiling in what they were seeing as well.

"We've really come far," Kallen commented.

"Yeah, I suppose…" Naoto said.

"Everyone else is quite in glee," Zero said as he appeared out of the shadows, "they're all really excited."

"Zero," Kallen commented.

"Say Zero, isn't it true that Kyoto is providing assistance to other resistance factions?" Naoto asked.

"Yeah, I know for a fact that it's true," Zero answered.

"Then that's great," Kallen said with a smile, "it just means that they support us as well."

"No, that's not it Kallen," Zero said.

"What?" Kallen responded surprised.

"What this is," Zero explained, "this is actually a test. They want to see if we're worth the backing."

"Oh," Kallen responded, "but still even so, just getting their attention and their support is remarkable."

"I admit that it does well for us," Naoto said, "even if it is a test. Anyway though Zero?"

"Yes?" Zero replied.

"About the Guren Mk. II…"

"Yes," Zero said as he brought out a key.

Zero tossed the key to Kallen and Kallen caught and looked at it.

"What's this?" Kallen asked.

"The key to the Guren Mk. II," Zero said, "as of now, it is yours to pilot Kallen."

Kallen was surprised and looked at both Zero and Naoto.

"A-Are you sure about this?" Kallen asked, "I mean given the defensive capabilities of the Knightmare, I think it would be better for one of you two to have it."

"No, you're the one fit to pilot the Guren, Kallen," Naoto said, "the fact is that you're actually a better pilot than I am."

Kallen shook her head in disbelief, "You're just saying that."

"No, I'm being sincere," Naoto assured, "with all the missions we've done as the Black Knights and even before then, you've always been a better pilot than I am and with the one of the best Knightmares we have right now, it's only right to have one of the best pilots for it and that Kallen," Naoto pointed at his sister, "is you."

"Naoto," Kallen spoke and then she looked over to Zero.

"As for me," Zero replied, "I have my own Knightmare, the Lionel and I'm perfectly content with my own creation. Kallen, Naoto and I have discussed this and we both agree that you're the ace pilot. Have more faith in yourself because we do. No, not just us two, all of us know you're one of the best. We believe in you Kallen so believe in yourself."

Naoto nodded and smiled in agreement and Kallen was taken back with the words that Zero and Naoto said. Kallen looked at the Guren key again and smiled.

"Well, it would be rude of me to continue to say otherwise with what the two of you have said," Kallen said and she clutched the key, "very well, I accept this Knightmare as my own and will live up to faith you have in me."

"Excellent, that what I wanted to hear," Zero said as he was pleased.

"I know you'll do well," Naoto said with a nod.

"Zero, do you have a minute?" Ohgi called out suddenly.

"Yes Ohgi," Zero responded.

Kallen, Naoto, and Zero turned to their side and Ohgi was approaching them with a folder that was a report.

"We received information from a Britannian that actually wants to join us," Ohgi said.

"Really?" Zero replied raising an eyebrow behind the mask, "_it might be Diethard Reid…_"

"Is it a trap to lure us?" Naoto asked.

"We should find out more," Ohgi said, "but it would be too dangerous to just approach this man recklessly but at the same time, this information is too important to ignore."

"Yeah, I agree," Rai said.

Rai appeared and Alice was with him and she was wearing her own Black Knight uniform.

"Oh, you're our new youngest member, right?" Ohgi said, "Alice?"

"Yes, I'm Alice Macleod," Alice said with a smile, "it's nice to meet you."

"Hey Lelouch," Naoto whispered to Zero, "Are you and Nunnally sure about this?"

Naoto looked at Alice who was speaking to Ohgi and Kallen.

"Yes, we're sure," Zero said, "I was able to find out for sure with her. Alice sincerely has the same desires as we do. She doesn't want bow to Britannia any further and like me and Nunnally, she lost someone very dear to her because of Britannia. Plus, she's willing to do whatever it takes to protect Nunnally and that is something I need to happen."

"Lelouch…I see," Naoto said, "I understand…for your sister."

"Yes…" Zero spoke.

"I hope you all get along," Nunnally's voice said.

The others look over and they saw Nunnally, however Nunnally was in different clothing and she wore a mask as well. Her clothes and mask were similar to Zero except it was white.

"Are you satisfied with that my sister?" Zero asked.

"Yes, I believe I am," The masked Nunnally said with nod.

"Very well," Zero said with a nod, "now about this info…"

"So what do you want to do?" Alice asked.

Zero closed the folder, "It looks like we have plans for this weekend."

"Plans for the weekend?" Ohgi asked.

"Yes, we'll be going to the Narita Mountains," Zero declared, "that is where main base of the Japan Liberation Front is located and not only that…"

"Zero?" Naoto asked.

"The Code-R Project," Rai said.

The others except for Lelouch and Nunnally looked at Rai shocked.

"Wait, Code-R?" Kallen asked.

"Correct, Rai did some investigation and he concluded that the people who are involved in the Code-R Project are actually hiding in Narita as well," Zero said, "I would like to get them before Cornelia and her forces do."

"Cornelia?" Kallen asked.

"Yeah, there's no doubt that Cornelia and her forces know that the JLF are there as well," Rai commented.

"So it's off to Narita then," Naoto said.

"Yes, gather everyone," Zero said, "I'll explain the mission for Narita."

"You got it Zero," Ohgi said.

"Consider it done," Alice said.

"Alice, we'll be counting on you," Zero said.

Alice looked at Zero with a smile and she nodded, "Absolutely, I won't let you down."

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Preparations are made heading to the Narita Mountains.**


	25. Preparing for Narita

**Disclaimer: **I have nothing to do with Code Geass.

**Preparing for Narita**

All the members of the Black Knights were giving their leader Zero their undivided attention as Zero himself was explaining where they were going.

"Narita?" Minami asked.

"Correct," Zero responded, "we have received information that Cornelia and her forces will be on the move to the Narita Mountains and that the Japan Liberation Front is rumored to be based there. We'll be heading there this weekend and face against Cornelia and her forces there."

"So what?" Tamaki said, "Are we in a way going to help the Japan Liberation Front?"

"We might," Zero replied.

"Huh, we might?" Sugiyama responded confused.

"Um Zero, not sure if you're aware of this," Yoshida said, "but the JLF are still bitter towards us for the death of Kusakabe and his subordinates therefore I can't see them being happy to see us even if it's just to aid them."

"You are correct Yoshida," Zero said with a nod, "that is definitely most likely the case here but I'll see how General Katase will respond if I contact him."

"Wait, you'll contact him?" Minami spoke surprised.

"Yes, to see if we can form…a temporary alliance of sorts against Cornelia and her forces," Zero explained.

"And should he refuse?" Keitaro asked.

"If he refuse then that's it," Zero said, "we'll still take on Cornelia and her forces with or without the cooperation of the JLF and besides there's another reason why we're going to Narita."

"And that is?" Naoto asked.

"The Code-R Project," Zero said.

When Zero said it, it caused gasps from the members and most of them got angry because it was a reminder of Clovis and the massacre in Shinjuku.

"Rai had investigated and searched the trail of those involved," Zero continued, "and after much digging, he concluded that they are hiding out somewhere in Narita as well."

"Are you certain of this Rai?" Ohgi asked surprised looking at Rai.

"Yes, there's no doubt," Rai answered.

"I doubt Cornelia knows about them," Zero said, "so with that in mind…"

While Zero was discussing his plans with the Black Knights, CC was standing by one of the crates and looked at Zero. CC was thinking about how Lelouch acted toward her when he found out things that she intentionally kept from him and now it was a problem for CC because Lelouch was furious with her but she had a gnawing feeling that even if Lelouch's Geass got to the level that she would need to be, Lelouch would refuse to grant her wish. CC felt like she had hit a wall and she asked herself if it was worth it.

"Now then," Zero spoke, "with that, it's time for introductions….Alice."

"Yes Zero," Alice said as he stepped forward and faced the other Black Knights in her Black Knight uniform.

"This is Alice Macleod," Zero said, "She had just recently joined us."

The Black Knights were surprised to see Alice.

"Hang on, she's just a kid," Keitaro said.

"Yeah," Gen said, "and she's not…um…well…"

"Yes, I'm not Japanese," Alice said with a sigh, "although I'm not actually Britannian either."

"Wait, you're not?" Kallen asked surprised.

"Nope, I'm Scottish to be exact," Alice said.

"I didn't know that," Kallen said, "why didn't you…?"

"Kallen, you know her?" Minami asked.

"Yeah, she goes to Ashford as well," Kallen answered, "although she's in the middle school section."

"Oh," Tamaki spoke, "so Rai, you know her there as well?"

"I do," Rai said with a nod.

"Alice has proven that she can be trusted and her desire is the same as ours," Zero said, "I'm sure you have some questions for her. Well you can ask her after we finish discussing the details. Now to bring out one more person."

"Yes Zero," Nunnally's voice spoke.

Nunnally appeared before the others in her white version attire of Zero with her mask on and she stood next to Zero.

"This person here is the one who pilots the Lucan and she is my sister," Zero explained.

"So that's her," Minami said.

"The one piloting the Lucan," Sugiyama said.

"The sister of Zero?" Ohgi asked.

"Correct," The masked Nunnally spoke, "You can refer to me as Void."

"Void huh," Naoto said, "so that's what you're going by."

"So be it," Jinta said, "a pleasure Void."

"Yeah, a pleasure," Keitaro said, "and it's a nice to meet you as well Alice."

"Thank you," Alice said with a nod.

Zero looked on and liked what he was seeing.

"_And so we take the next step_," Zero said in his head, "_now I need to contact her. I hope she has my weapon ready for my Lionel._"

**Area 11 Government Bureau**

In one of the large rooms, Cornelia, Guilford, and Darlton were looking at cloths that were covering the bodies of dead soldiers.

"They were found in Shinjuku," Guilford reported.

"I see," Cornelia said as she walked over and looked at them, "what do we know of the circumstances? What were they doing in Shinjuku?"

"From what we were able to learn that they were members of a squad under the direct command of Prince Clovis and General Bartley," Guilford said, "they had participated in gunning down the Elevens in Shinjuku."

"So they were involved in Shinjuku as well," Cornelia said.

"Yes as to why they went there, it seems that they went there and were ready to gloat to the Elevens that were still there," Darlton said.

"That was what several of our own subordinates heard them say," Guilford added.

"How foolish," Cornelia said with a frown.

**Mount Fuji**

Within the mountain was a base where six people were meeting with each other. Five were old men and one was hidden with the appearance of a teenage girl.

"We gave the Black Knights the Guren Mk. II," Hidenobu Kubouin said.

"Yes and now we'll see if Zero and the Black Knights can produce the results," Tousai Munakata said.

"Well it is true that Zero and the Black Knights have accomplished what other resistance cells have not been able to do," Taizo Kirihara commented, "even the Japan Liberation Front."

"Lord Kirihara, it would seem that you have more faith in the Black Knights than you ever did with the Japan Liberation Front," Tatsunori Osakabe responded.

"It's not a question of faith," Kirihara said, "I'm just looking what has happened ever since Zero appeared and thanks to him, we know what Clovis was doing and why he ordered that massacre in Shinjuku and not only that, he was able to defeat Cornelia in Saitama."

"Yes, I even heard that the Yamato Alliance had joined up with Zero," Hiroyoshi Yoshino said, "merging themselves in the ranks of the Black Knights."

"But still was it really wise for us to give the Guren to Black Knights?" Munakata asked.

"It'll be fine," The teenage girl said with confidence.

"Really," Another old man said and looked over to the girl who was hidden, "and how can you be so sure of that Lady Kaguya?"

The girl who was known as Kaguya Sumeragi smiled.

"Call it a woman's intuition," Kaguya said.

**The Next Day, Stadtfeld Manor**

Kallen was out of her room in her school uniform with her bag in hand ready to head to the academy. On her way, she saw her stepmother on the phone that looked to be in a foul mood. The stepmother looked over to Kallen.

"Kallen, hold it right there," The stepmother said.

"What do you want?" Kallen said glaring at the blonde hair woman, "I have to get to school."

"Your father is on the phone," The stepmother informed, "and he wants to talk to you."

"Dad?" Kallen responded surprised.

Kallen's stepmother held out the receiver for Kallen to take and Kallen sighed with irritation and took the receiver and her stepmother left to go upstairs.

"Hello Dad," Kallen said when she put her receiver on her ear.

"Kallen, I'm so glad to hear your voice," James said.

"I'm just about to go to school right now," Kallen said.

"Oh yes of course," James said and he cleared his throat, "I'll make this quick. Kallen, I'll be coming back home very soon and I want to spend some time with you…and Naoto."

Kallen was surprised, "With me and Naoto?"

"Yes so I want you to find your brother and tell him what I just told you," James said, "please Kallen. I'll see you tomorrow."

James hung up the phone and Kallen just looked at the receiver and she clenched her teeth.

**Ashford Academy**

Lelouch was arrived in a classroom that was empty and he spotted Nina working on her computer again.

"I knew I find you here," Lelouch said.

Nina flinched and turned around to see Lelouch.

"V-Vice President," Nina spoke and then she cleared her throat, "W-What is it? Do you need something from me?"

"Yeah, I have a bit of a physics question," Lelouch said.

"A physics question?" Nina replied, "Um sure, I'm pretty confident in the subject. So what's your question?"

**Underground Base**

Nunnally was looking at a map that shown on the huge monitor and it was a map of Narita and the surrounding areas.

"Right here is Narita," Nunnally said and she concentrated on the map, "those researchers involved in this Code-R Project are hiding out somewhere in Narita. Clever I admit, it wouldn't be the first guess that they would be hiding out in the place that is controlled by the Japan Liberation Front," Nunnally surveyed the map again, "another issue is the civilians there. It would go against what the Black Knights stand for if we were to let civilians get caught up in the conflict…especially since Lelouch plans to…"

**Ashford Academy**

In Lelouch and Nunnally's residence, CC was looking outside from the window.

"There is nothing I can do now," CC said, "Lelouch won't even talk to me," CC was silent before she spoke again, "this happened because Jinta had to go and opened his big fat mouth. Although I still don't know how he figured that I know you 'died'.

CC walked through the residence folding her arms and she shook her head.

"Okay, okay fine," CC said, "they'll be heading to Narita and—" CC cut herself off and after some pause, she was surprised, "Wait, are you serious? He's sending those three?" CC sighed and she shook her head, "I suppose it was going to happen…" CC shook her head, "I can't…it would lead them to ask how I got this information and it's back to what you want me to not say."

Meanwhile, Suzaku arrived and he yawned as he headed for his class in the hall.

"Guess I'm feeling worn out," Suzaku said, "and this weekend is the operation in Narita. Even though I'm on standby, I have stay focus just in case."

**Flashback: ASEEC Knightmare Hanger**

"Um Lady Enneagram?" Suzaku said a bit hesitant.

"Hmm, yes Warrant Officer Kururugi?" Nonette replied looking at the Honorary Britannian.

"Um, is it true that members of the police force were actually participating in the Refrain distribution?" Suzaku asked with a bit of hesitation.

Nonette frowned and folded her arms, "Yes unfortunately. Princess Euphemia had her suspicions and sadly, her suspicions were correct."

Suzaku, Cecile, and Lloyd were visibly upset to hear what Nonette had just informed them.

"That's terrible," Cecile said upset.

"It is and to think that it was meant to shrink the population of the Elevens. Those stupid bastards were intentionally causing productivity in Area 11 to take a huge dive," Nonette said, "well, I'm sure that Nelly will make sure that all those involved will suffer the consequences. Those bastards dared make us look like idiots…"

**Flashback End**

"It's disturbing that something like that was going on," Suzaku said sadly.

"Disturbing?" Lelouch spoke.

Suzaku was surprised and he turned to see Lelouch.

"Lelouch," Suzaku spoke a bit surprised, "um…good morning."

Lelouch nodded, "Good morning Suzaku, are you okay? You seemed troubled."

"Oh um…y-yeah…it was something troubling I heard in my job," Suzaku said.

"Hmm, I see…" Lelouch said.

Suzaku thought about something and decided as he nodded.

"Say Lelouch?" Suzaku asked.

"Yes, what is it Suzaku?" Lelouch responded.

"There's something I want to discuss with you so can we talk up in the roof after class?"

Lelouch just looked at Suzaku and he nodded.

"Sure after class," Lelouch said.

"Okay, thanks," Suzaku said with a nod.

Lelouch and Suzaku walked together to get to their class and they greeted Shirley, Rivalz, and Rai when they arrived.

**In the Sky**

A small flagship was flying its way to Area 11 and in the flagship was members of the Geass Order operating the flagship and the three girls that were ordered by VV were among them.

"We'll be arriving in Area 11 soon," The agent with the long jet black hair that went to her upper back and blue eyes said.

"Yep, it's too bad but we have do what we need to do," The dark-skinned girl with short platinum hair and yellow eyes said.

"Alice," The girl with the long pale hair that had braided strands on both sides and had light green eyes said sadly.

**Area 11 Government Bureau**

"Wait, you're not having me take part of this operation?" Nonette asked, "You'd rather I stay here looking after the bureau?"

Nonette was in Cornelia's office and Cornelia had nodded at what the Knight of Nine asked.

"Yes, this operation isn't much really," Cornelia said, "it's true that the Japan Liberation Front is dwindling in numbers and they don't have much to stand on anymore for themselves. They're not much of a problem so in a way, it'll be quite excessive for you to be involved."

"Nelly, I strongly suggest that you reconsider," Nonette said, "we can't really be sure what to expect in Narita and besides, we have problems with the Black Knights. There's possibility that they'll get involved."

"If that's the case, we'll kill them along with the Japan Liberation Front," Cornelia assured, "I won't get caught off guard by Zero again, I'll be ready for him this time."

"Nelly, you really ought to let me," Nonette insisted, "I've fought Zero and almost won if I might add."

Cornelia frowned, "I know, you've been saying it over and over again since then but yet failed to capture him."

"Well, I'm just stating a fact," Nonette said placing her hands on her hips, "and I admit I made a mistake, letting Zero get away was my fault because I didn't think about his lackeys would pull such a cheap trick on me."

"Anyway, it'll be fine," Cornelia said, "you're very skilled Nonette and your abilities along with your quick thinking are why my father made you a Knight of the Round, however this is my operation and I can't keep relying on you in my operations…especially if Zero may be involved. Please Nonette, let me do my duty as the Viceroy of this area."

"Honestly Nelly," Nonette said with a sigh, "okay, I won't press on it. It is your operation, you're in charge so you do what you see fit."

"Right, thank you," Cornelia said, "I leave things here for you to watch over while I'm in Narita."

"Sure, I'll keep an eye on things here," Nonette replied.

"Thank you, I appreciate it, my senior," Cornelia said with a smile.

**Ashford Academy**

Class was over and Lelouch and Suzaku were on the roof of one of the buildings.

"So Suzaku," Lelouch said, "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well Lelouch," Suzaku replied, "I need to talk to you about something that I'm concern about."

"Hmm, what is it?" Lelouch asked.

"Lelouch…" Suzaku hesitated a bit as it was a bit hard for him but decided to go for it, "Lelouch tell me, do you still have the desire to…get revenge against Britannia?"

"Oh, where did this come from?" Lelouch asked with a raised eyebrow.

Suzaku clenched his fists and took a deep breath and then he looked at Lelouch with a calm expression as Lelouch tilted his head waiting for Suzaku to say something.

"Just please answer the question Lelouch," Suzaku said, "Do you still want to defeat Britannia? Do you still desire to take down own your father and most of the members of your family?"

"Do I still have the desire to defeat Britannia?" Lelouch spoke and then smiled, "Who knows? Zero and the Black Knights have been making quite an impact as of late against Britannia."

Suzaku flinched hearing about Zero and Lelouch smiled when he saw Suzaku flinched.

"Okay look," Suzaku said, "the reason I ask is because I'm concern for you."

"Concerned?" Lelouch replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah," Suzaku said with a nod, "I thought about what you said the last time we spoke."

"You mean back in the Student Council Room?" Lelouch asked.

"Yeah," Suzaku said with a nod, "Lelouch, I know that you don't have any faith in your own country and I get why that is…I really do…it's just…it's just that even with that, I don't want you to be taken in so easily if someone was to get you to join them in taking on Britannia. First it's foolish and secondly, I know it's asking a lot but is there any chance to believe that things can change for the better with Britannia?"

Lelouch just looked at Suzaku and Suzaku took a deep breath.

"Look, there is something that's been bothering me for some time now," Suzaku said.

"What is it?" Lelouch asked.

"I don't know when and how but it seems that Zero knows about you and Nunnally," Suzaku informed, "in fact from the way Zero was talking when I first spoke to him, it seems that he knows that you two are around."

"Oh is that so?" Lelouch replied with an impressed expression.

Suzaku shook his head, "Please don't look impressed Lelouch, you might think that maybe joining with Zero will help you get your revenge against your family but let me tell you, getting revenge is never the answer. Sure you may feel satisfied at that moment, but it will leave you empty inside and I don't want you to go through with that and I certainly don't want Nunnally to suffer over it as well if something was to happen to you because you chose that empty and pointless path. So please Lelouch, I'm asking you, please get rid of any ideas, any thoughts of getting revenge against Britannia and please if Zero appears before you and offers you to join him, you must refuse."

"So is that it?" Lelouch asked, "You called me just for that?"

"I believe it's something that I wanted you to hear from me," Suzaku said, "I know you despise your own country after what happened to your mother and every terrible thing that Britannia does but I do have faith," Suzaku was determined, "I do believe that if one works to change things from within, Britannia can be so much better and if that happens, I'm sure that even you Lelouch will gradually have faith in Britannia again."

Lelouch sighed, "You amazed me Suzaku…"

"Lelouch, so that means you—" Suzaku responded being hopeful.

"You amaze me of how utterly naïve you really are," Lelouch interjected.

Suzaku was taken back and didn't like what he had just heard.

"You honestly think that you can change Britannia from within?" Lelouch asked, "I wouldn't be so sure that things will go your way just because you were simply…lucky so far."

"L-Lucky?" Suzaku spoke surprised.

"The fact that you're going on with this childish notion that Britannia will change for you makes me pity you really," Lelouch continued.

"Uh, you…you can't be serious," Suzaku replied upset with what was said.

Lelouch sighed as he put his hands in his pockets and started to walk and then he stopped next to Suzaku who was still stunned.

"I could explain and go on about why what you're trying to do will never work…but I know it will fall on deaf ears with you," Lelouch said, "Britannia is riddled with corruption and if you're not careful, you'll either die trying for your ideals or become twisted and warped for your ideals. It'll be sad if fall to either or even both," Lelouch looked over to Suzaku, "you still don't see big picture of things and you have no intention of ever doing so," Lelouch sighed sadly, "I really pity my friend."

Lelouch walked away and left and Suzaku just looked down and clenched his teeth and fists in frustration.

"Damn it Lelouch," Suzaku said upset, "Why can't you understand? Why can't you see that part of the reason why I chose this path is for yours and Nunnally's sake as well?"

Lelouch continued on walking and was determined.

"_I will defeat Britannia_," Lelouch said in his head, "_I made my decision on that day seven years ago. Suzaku, when I confront you again_," Lelouch frowned, "_I will have to put an end to you._"

Lelouch continued his walking and was being seen by CC who was up on another roof and she had a look of concern.

"_If he decides to not fulfill his contract with me…_" CC said in her head.

**A Few Days Later, Narita Mountains**

In a small house within Narita, two members of the Japan Liberation Front were on duty while playing Chinese checkers. The door suddenly and it was Zero which caught the two members by surprise and they instantly drew their assault rifles. Zero quickly opened the sliding compartment of his mask and used his Geass on both of them and was able to get both of them. At the base of the mountain, members of the Black Knights looked on and they were picking up Zero's signal from the Factsphere Sensors from their Knightmare Frames.

"There's the signal," Naoto said, "it's definitely Zero."

"Then we begin," Void said, "Alice, Rai, and the Yamato Alliance are with me."

"While the rest of us head up to point two and meet with Zero," Ohgi said.

"Exactly," Void said, "we all have our assigned tasks so let's complete them. As soon as we finish on our end, we'll join the rest of you."

"Understood," Naoto said and he looked at the others, "all right you heard her, let's go meet with Zero."

Void, Alice, Rai, and the Yamato Alliance went somewhere while the rest started moving their vehicles and headed up in the mountains. There were thoughts going on as they headed up in the mountains.

"So here we are, in the Narita Mountains," Sugiyama said.

"Yeah," Minami said, "he says that Cornelia will start the offensive against the Japan Liberation Front so they have the perimeter surrounded."

"The point is that we get those Code-R Project guys," Tamaki said with a grin, "taking on Cornelia and her forces just comes along with that. I'll do my best to kick ass!"

"But we'll have to be careful though," Yoshida said, "we can't forget that the Knight of Nine may be involved as well."

"Don't worry, I'm sure Zero will have some backup plan again her," Tamaki said with confidence, "he won't lose to her again."

Kallen was in the cockpit of her new Knightmare Frame and was reading the manual.

"It's amazing," Kallen said impressed.

"You like what you're seeing Kallen?" Naoto asked.

"Yeah, it really is something," Kallen said.

Ohgi was listening to Kallen and Naoto and smiled and then he wondered about the people who were involved in the Code-R Project.

"_Lelouch, I wonder what you and your sister are planning to do to them when we capture them?_" Ohgi asked in his head.

Back in the small cabin, Zero was looking outside and then looked back at the two JLF members he placed his Geass on.

"The conditions are in place," Zero said, "Cornelia, I will hand you another defeat."

Zero looked over to see his Lionel and there was a sword for his Knightmare and Zero was placed as he nodded.

"She really does great work," Zero said approving with a smile, "I have to make sure to let her know that I really appreciate her cooperation with us," Zero then placed his laptop on the table that he was sitting in, "Now then…"

Meanwhile within the base of the Japan Liberation Front, General Tatewaki Katase looked on as his men were working. There was a sudden transmission and it surprised him and the other members.

"What's this?" Katase asked surprised, "Is that…an open channel from an outside source?"

"But how?" One of the JLF members asked, "That shouldn't be possible."

"General, what do you want to do?" Another JLF member asked.

"Accept it, let's see who it is," Katase said.

"Yes sir," Another JLF member said.

The transmission was accepted and Zero appeared on the screen and it surprised them.

"Zero," Katase said.

"Greeting General Katase," Zero said.

"Zero, how did you get through?" Katase asked.

"I have my ways," Zero said, "but let's not get into that right now. There's something I want to discuss with you."

"Hmmm, what is it?" Katase asked.

"General Katase, I'm sure by now you're aware that Cornelia is on her way here and ready eliminate you and the rest of the JLF," Zero said.

"Yes, we're aware of that," Katase said, "in fact, Todoh and the Four Holy Swords are rushing to get back here as soon as possible…although I doubt they'll make it back in time."

"I see," Zero said, "well here's why I contacted you. General Katase, would you be interested in joining forces? At least against Cornelia and her forces for the time being."

"What?" Katase responded narrowing his eyes at Zero.

"I know for a fact that your numbers have dwindled recently and I'm sure Cornelia knows this as well," Zero pointed out, "Cornelia intends to wipe you people out. I assume that you don't want that happen and so I was thinking, the Japan Liberation Front works with the Black Knights and together we're an alliance against the Britannian forces led by Cornelia li Britannia. So what do you say General?"

The other members of the JLF look at their leader and Katase thinks about it and then he sighs.

"I see where you're going at Zero," Katase said.

"Okay and your answer?" Zero replied neutrally.

"I decline your offer," Katase answered.

"…I see," Zero said.

"Here's why I refuse to join forces with you and the Black Knights," Katase said, "The Japan Liberation Front prides itself in standing on our own against Britannia. We've never allied with any other resistance cells in Japan. We've never have and we never will. Not only that, we're not exactly fond of you people, especially you Zero."

"Hmph, is part of the reason is because I had Kusakabe killed?" Zero asked.

"…Yes, that is indeed part of it," Katase said, "now look, I know what Kusakabe did was foolish, in fact, I was angry when I learned that did what he did without even talking to me first. If I had known what he was going to do, I would have stopped him immediately and by the time I realized what he did, it was too late and there was no way to pull him and the others out. However though, the fact that you and your Black Knights had killed him and my subordinates bothers me and saving Euphemia li Britannia doesn't sit well with us."

"You say you don't approve of what Kusakabe did but yet you're bothered that the lives of civilians, not soldiers, were protected," Zero said.

"They're Britannians Zero," Katase said, "do I really need to point out that Britannians see us, the Japanese as less than human beings simply because they conquered our nation and have subjugated our people, stripping us our rights as people and even our name as a nation and people. Not only that, you've gone and made quite an impact ever since you appeared. When it comes to the Black Knights, people are willing to keep quiet about you but that was never the case with us."

"Have you ever bothered to think why that is?" Zero asked.

Katase flinched a bit and looked away with a frown.

"Do you know that most Japanese don't really condone terrorism?" Zero asked.

"I…" Katase spoke and then he huffed a bit, "I suppose I do have some idea."

"Hmph," Zero responded.

"But enough of that though. There is one thing that also bothers us," Katase said staring at Zero, "The Guren Mk. II. Kyoto has given you the Guren Mk. II," Katase shook his head, "we were really betting, really hoping that Kyoto would give us that Knightmare but instead they gave it to you," Katase said, "look, we know how you operate and what you're trying to do but…we don't share the same feelings as you do and so with that, we cannot work together."

"Hmph, that's a shame," Zero said, "it seems that it's all about your own pride in all of this."

"You can call it how you see it Zero, it doesn't matter to us," Katase said, "We'll defend against Cornelia and her forces on our own."

The other members of the JLF nodded in agreement and liked what their leader said.

"So Zero, don't bother coming to Narita," Katase said, "We'll fight against Cornelia and her forces on our own."

"I see," Zero said, "however though it's pointless to tell me that and that's because I'm already here in Narita."

"You what?" Katase said as he and the other JLF members were surprised, "But where? When did you…?"

"I never said that was not in Narita," Zero said, "besides, I had already planned to take on Cornelia and her forces, with or without your cooperation and not only that there's an important reason why I'm in Narita."

"Really and why is that?" Katase asked annoyed.

"I won't tell you," Zero replied, "since you won't cooperate with me, it's not something I'm willing to tell you."

"Zero, what are you up to?" Katase asked narrowing his eyes at Zero again, "What are you trying to do here in Narita?"

"Like I said, I have no need to tell you," Zero replied, "although I do feel that I need to inform you something."

"What is it?" Katase said.

"Be prepared and cautious because a rockslide will occur," Zero said.

"A rockslide?" Katase replied.

"Yes," Zero said with a nod, "I'll send you the signal when it will happen. I'll do that much for you. I know for a fact that you have measures in case a rockslide occurs."

"Zero, wait!" Katase said, "How do you know that—"

It was too late as Zero ended the transmission and Katase clenched his teeth and twitched an eyebrow.

"General Katase," One of the JLF members said.

Katase calmed down and sighed, "Damn you Zero."

Back in the cabin, Zero switched off his laptop and took off his mask and then he looked over and was surprised to see someone nearby. The person he saw was CC and Lelouch frowned.

"Unbelievable," Lelouch said.

Meanwhile, the G-1 Mobile Base was making its way within the Narita mountain range.

"We've confirmed that the main base of the Japan Liberation Front are within this area," Darlton reported and then turned on the monitor showing the map and the signatures of their units, "we've already divided our four main units into seven and are waiting to ambush," Darlton turns his attention to Cornelia who was sitting in on her throne, "Viceroy, they await for your signal. Once you give the signal, they'll swoop in and eliminate them."

"Excellent," Cornelia said nodding with approval.

"Is there any chance that the enemies may appear from the outside our encirclement?" Euphie asked.

Darlton and the other staff officers turned their attention to Euphie.

"I take it that you're referring to Zero," Cornelia said.

"Do not worry," Darlton assured, "right as we begin the operation, we'll close the neighboring and mountain roads."

"That's right," Cornelia said, "and if Zero is stupid enough to actually make an attempt, we'll kill him along with the Japan Liberation Front," Cornelia closed her eyes, "no, I'll personally end Zero's life myself. After all, I owe him big time for what he did in Saitama. I'm actually hoping that Zero will show up."

Euphie frowned and she closed her eyes.

**Ashford Academy**

In the Student Council Room, Milly was surprised when Nina told her what she wanted.

"Hold on, you want to meet Princess Euphemia?" Milly asked.

Nina looked at Milly and nodded.

"Nina, do you even understand what you're saying?" Milly pointed out, "Do you even realize who are referring to?"

Nina just looked at the page that showed the picture of Euphemia.

"Nina, she's a princess and you are a commoner," Milly continued, "it's not really simple to just meet her. I mean c'mon, being in the same hotel jacking is not something that can be really used as common ground."

"I understand that," Nina said, "but I really want to thank for what she did. I really want Princess Euphemia to know that I appreciate what she did."

Milly pondered a bit, "You know, there was a time that my family's name could make it possible. But Nina, let me ask you something, how high do you think the social standing is for the granddaughter of a school's principal is?"

"Not high at all," Nina answered.

"Correct, not high at all," Milly said with a deadpanned expression, "Although Nina, let me ask you another question."

"Hmm, what is it?" Nina replied.

"Have you, since that hotel jacking, ever thanked Sayoko?" Milly asked.

"Huh?" Nina responded surprised.

"Sayoko," Milly said turned to Nina with a serious expression, "did you thank her? Princess Euphemia wasn't the only one who helped you that time? Sayoko went out of her way to protect you and she wasn't even ordered to do so."

"Oh, right…" Nina said shifting her eyes, "that's true…um…"

Milly sighed and got concern, "Nina, can I tell you something? Seriously?"

Nina just looked at Milly, "Madam President."

**Narita Mountains**

Lelouch was outside the cabin and was not happy seeing CC just standing out looking at the scene.

"CC, what the hell are you doing here?" Lelouch asked, "I told you not to come. Your assistance is not required," Lelouch frowned, "nor needed."

CC turned to Lelouch with a bored expression.

"Do you really need to ask?" CC responded, "I'm here to protect you and that will never change."

"I don't need nor do I want your protection," Lelouch replied.

"You're just saying that because you're upset with me," CC said turning her attention back to the scenery.

"So what do you intend to do now?" Lelouch asked annoyed, "Just annoy me because right now, that's exactly what you're doing."

"C'mon Lelouch, don't be like that," CC replied, "besides, you've ignored me for days and every time I try talking to you, you brush me off. You know it's not good to ignore a lady Lelouch."

"Oh?" Lelouch responded tilted his head, "That's funny; I know I haven't ignored Milly, or Shirley, or Sayoko, or Kallen," Lelouch shrugged, "of course not my sister Nunnally either or even Alice for that matter. So CC, what lady are you referring to that I'm ignoring?"

CC sighed, "Okay that was pointless on my part."

"It should be obvious to why that is," Lelouch replied, "I told you what would happen since you refuse to tell me what I need to know."

"Lelouch, you're acting like a child," CC said as she turned forward, "A spoiled brat really."

"Insulting me is not going to help you," Lelouch shot back.

"…Tell me something Lelouch," CC spoke, "Why are you Lelouch?"

"What the hell are you getting at now? I'm in no mood for philosophy," Lelouch interjected, "Don't change the subject."

"You changed your surname to Lamperouge but you kept Lelouch, the name you were given from birth," CC said, "how sentimental of you, you can't let go of the past."

"I don't know what the point of what you're saying is and frankly I don't care," Lelouch said.

Snow started to fall and CC and Lelouch looked on as snow was falling.

"Do you know why snow is white Lelouch?" CC asked.

"It's white because it's forgotten what color is supposed to be," Lelouch replied.

CC was surprised and looked over to Lelouch.

"My mother said that to me a long time ago," Lelouch said and then he frowned at CC, "my mother who was killed and you know who did the damn deed but won't tell me."

"Lelouch, how many times do I have to say it?" CC responded, "I can't tell you. I made a promise."

"And you won't tell me who," Lelouch said.

"It's for your own good," CC said, "believe me."

"I have no reason to believe you," Lelouch said, "and since there's nothing else, I want you to leave right now."

"Lelouch," CC spoke eying Lelouch, "are you sure you would just want me to leave?"

"Just go," Lelouch demanded, "we'll be just fine without your assistance. I have no need to work with those who intend to just jerk me around."

CC sighed, "Lelouch, I believe I need to remind you of something. You and I are under contract. Do you understand that? Because if you really decide to not fulfill your end of the contract—"

"You'll just leave and look for the next person," Lelouch interjected, "Just like you have always done in the past, right?"

CC was shocked with what Lelouch said.

"It's what you do, right CC?" Lelouch spoke, "It probably doesn't matter to you who it is as long as that person gets their Geass up to the certain level and take the code from you so that you can die," Lelouch shrugged, "in the end, that's the only thing that really matters to you."

CC just looked at Lelouch as he went to his Knightmare Frame and placed his mask on.

"Quite frankly," Lelouch said, "I see no point in continuing with this any further.

"Lelouch?" CC spoke with a raised eyebrow, "Lelouch, what are you saying exactly?"

Lelouch just looked at CC behind his mask.

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: The battle begins in the Narita Mountains. **


	26. Battle in Narita Part One

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Code Geass.

**Battle in Narita Part One**

CC just looked at Lelouch as he went to his Knightmare Frame.

"Quite frankly," Lelouch said, "I see no point in continuing with this any further."

"Lelouch?" CC spoke with a raised eyebrow, "Lelouch, what are you saying exactly?"

Lelouch just looked at CC.

"I'm going to let you know this CC," Lelouch said, "I have no intention to granting your wish."

CC was stunned but was not going to back down.

"Lelouch, you can't," CC said, "you and I are under contract," CC narrowed her eyes at Lelouch, "I won't allow you to just back out of it."

"I have no intention on being your tool to dump your immortality on," Lelouch said.

"I told you before Lelouch," CC said, "the power of Geass will force you to live life of solitude and let me warn you, if you really decided to cut ties, I can't guarantee your safety."

"It's not like you could ever really guarantee my safety anyway," Lelouch pointed out, "CC, I think it's time for you to leave right now."

"You're making a mistake Lelouch," CC said.

"So far, the mistake I'm seeing is that I believed that I could trust you," Lelouch replied and he glared, "for all I know, you could be conversing with my enemies right now or…maybe you're conversing with my father or maybe this VV person."

CC flinched and looked away.

"Look, you don't even deny it," Lelouch pointed out.

CC was shocked and shook her head, "Wait, I—"

"Are you?" Lelouch asked, "Are you conversing with the Code Bearer named VV?"

CC opened her mouth but words did now come out of it.

"Tch, it's true, isn't it?" Lelouch asked upset.

"I didn't…" CC spoke but stopped herself and looked away from Lelouch's gaze.

"And you keep going on and on about the contract," Lelouch said with venom, "it seems the way I see it, you're the one who already broke the contract or maybe this contract is not really much in the first place."

"I won't cause you any trouble Lelouch," CC insisted, "I will protect you. It's part of the condition of the contract, for me granting you your Geass power."

Lelouch shook his head, "I'd say you're lying. CC, I want you to leave right now," Lelouch turned around, "if you think you can make a fool out of me then you're seriously mistaken."

"Lelouch, listen to me," CC insisted.

"Sayoko," Lelouch spoke, "Jinta."

CC's arm was suddenly grabbed and CC was surprised to see Sayoko who seemed to appear out of nowhere and Jinta appeared next to Sayoko.

"Master Lelouch," Sayoko said.

"You called?" Jinta asked.

"Get her out of my sight," Lelouch ordered.

"Understood," Jinta said.

"As you wish," Sayoko said.

"Let go of me," CC said, "right now."

"Miss CC, it's time for you to leave," Sayoko said.

Sayoko dragged CC away with Jinta following them and CC was upset with what was happening as she called Lelouch. Lelouch ignored CC as he put his mask on and climbed up on his Lionel. As CC was being dragged away by the Japanese maid, she was hearing the voice of VV speaking to her and CC was not pleased and didn't reply to him. Meanwhile at the G-1 Mobile Base, Cornelia was in her Gloucester Knightmare Frame and her forces were ready to begin the operation to wipe out the Japan Liberation Front.

"Viceroy, all units are in position," A soldier reported through intercom.

"Understood," Cornelia responded, "Euphemia will provide logistical support from G-1 as planned. Have her command the medical troops."

"Yes Your Highness," The soldier replied.

"Princess Cornelia," Guilford contacted.

"Let me guess Guilford," Cornelia responded, "it's about Euphie, correct?"

"Yes," Guilford replied, "she really should be back in the bureau with Lady Enneagram."

"I know but she's being so stubborn about it," Cornelia said with a sigh, "saying that she wanted to see actual combat and not remain ignorant as she put it."

"The way she's going on about it," Guilford said, "it reminds me of how she desperately wanted to learn to pilot a Knightmare back in Pendragon."

"Yes, she just kept going and going," Cornelia recalled, "and of course with how she was so determined and would not let go, I eventually gave in."

"You Highness, do you think that it may have something to do with—"

"I don't know," Cornelia interjected, "maybe that is the case but…" Cornelia thought about her younger half brother Lelouch and the times he was training under his mother and two of the Knights of the Round and she had a sad expression, "what good does it do to chase after a ghost?"

"Milady," Guilford spoke with concern in his tone.

"Don't mind me Guilford, I'm all right," Cornelia assured.

"Yes well, I want to assure you that I'm here for you," Guilford assured.

"Yes I know," Cornelia replied with a smile, "thank you Guilford."

Meanwhile, Euphie was looking over the map of Narita and all the units that were placed. She was looking over them with member of Cornelia's staff officers. Euphie noticed a particular unit.

"Wait, that unit there that is holding to the rear," Euphie said, "Is that…?"

"Yes, the reserve unit with that Eleven pilot," One of the staff officers answered.

"Oh, so that's the Lancelot there," Euphie replied.

"Yes and as you know Your Highness, normally Elevens wouldn't be allowed to pilot Knightmares," Another staff officer explained, "however though, that particular unit is an exception."

"Yes I know," Euphie said, "my brother, Second Prince Schneizel is the patron after all."

"Yes and as a result, we have no say on their personal selection," Another staff officer said, "although he said that he wanted him have as many combat experience as possible."

"_Suzaku…_" Euphie said in her head.

Meanwhile within the city at the base of mountains, a man in a suit who wore glasses was walking by and was looking nervous. He was seeing people being escorted by members of the Black Knights and he saw that happening all over in the city. He wondered if Britannian soldiers were nearby as well. The man shook his head and decided to hurry and met up with his colleagues. The man soon arrived to a building and went inside. It was there that met with his colleagues and they had their equipment for their Code-R Project. The man took of his hat and informed them what they saw.

"The Black Knights?" One of the researchers asked.

"Yes, they're here in Narita," The man in the suit said.

The man in the suit who wore glasses was also actually one of the researchers.

"Damn it, this is not good," Another researcher said with a frown, "Viceroy Cornelia and her forces are here as well and now the Black Knights."

"We're in serious trouble if they find us," The man in the suit said.

"We thought we'd be safe in Narita since it was one of the terrorist groups that practically control Narita," The first researcher said, "what a mess we got ourselves into."

"Don't forget that it was General Bartley that decided this place for us," The second researcher said.

"We all know that but still…" The man with glasses said, "You know, I'm seeing Britannian soldiers in tanks stationed here and I'm seeing the Black Knights escorting people out."

"What, are they working together?" The third researcher asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I sincerely doubt that," The fourth researcher said, "the Black Knights are considered enemies of the state."

"Still, we have to do something," The second researcher said, "if they find us—"

The door suddenly opened and it surprised the researchers of the Code-R Project were surprised and see someone enter and it was a bald man wearing a Britannian military uniform and red eye lenses. The man also wore a cravat with the Geass symbol.

"Hello gentlemen," The man said, "it's been a while."

"Colonel Madd?" One of the researchers spoke surprised.

"Colonel, what brings you here?" Another researcher asked, "We were under the impression that you were still in the Chinese Federation."

"We'll talk about that later," Madd said, "but listen, Cornelia and her forces are here in Narita and the Black Knights are here as well. In fact, a group of them are actually searching you specifically right now."

The Code-R Researchers were shocked to hear that the Black Knights were looking for them.

"Damn it, so the Black Knights are really looking for us in particular," One of the researchers deduced, "how did they know we were here?"

"It seems that they've been doing some investigation," Madd said, "anyway, I'm here to aid you to get out before they find you. Cornelia doesn't know that you people are here and I'm sure you want to keep it that way. Of course the Black Knights are another issue. If they find you, it's over and your names will be known," Madd then began to grin, "of course, that's why I'm here. I'm going to help you out. After all, this project needs to continue."

The researchers sighed with relief and were grateful.

"Thank you Colonel," One of the researchers said, "we'll do whatever you say."

"Smart," Madd said and then he looked and raised an eyebrow, "hang on, you guys are one short. Where's Fenette?"

The researchers looked at each other and then back to Madd with frowns.

"Yeah, about Fenette…?" The researcher with glasses said.

"Hmm?" Madd responded.

"We don't expect him to work with us again," One of the researchers informed.

"What?" Madd replied not pleased, "Why not?"

Later on, Void was leading Rai, Alice, and members of the Yamato Alliance to a building where the researchers were suppose to be. Void nodded and signaled them to keep moving. They broke inside but found that no one was there and all the equipment was gone as well. They were surprised to find that the place was empty.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Void asked looking at Rai.

"I'm certain of it," Rai said, "I know they were right here."

"Well it doesn't seem that way," Keitaro said.

"Yeah, are you sure you didn't get the wrong place?" Gen asked.

"I'm sure of it," Rai insisted.

Alice saw something and went over. She bends her knees and picked up something and looked at something.

"Void," Alice called.

"Yes, what is it?" Void asked as she went over to Alice.

Void looked at what Alice saw and then she turned over to the others.

"They were here," Void said, "Rai wasn't mistaken. It's just that we just missed them."

"Huh, what do you mean Void?" Gen asked.

Alice held up a piece of paper and they looked the paper showing them information.

"A recorded research data of Code-R," Rai said.

"That was careless of them," Keitaro commented.

Alice and Void looked over at the place and saw signs. Alice went to another room and it was actually a garage and she saw tire tracks. Alice looked closely at the tire tracks.

"It wasn't long," Alice concluded, "they had just left."

Rai entered the garage and looked over.

"Well?" Rai asked.

"Judging by the tracks, we had just missed them," Alice said.

"Did they know we we're coming?" Rai asked, "And if they did, how did they know?"

"For now, I need to contact my brother and inform him," Void said.

"Right," Rai said and then turned, "hey Keitaro!"

Rai left to go to the others.

"Nunnally, do you think it was…?" Alice asked.

"Hmph, I don't know," Void said frowning behind her mask, "but then again, we can never be sure with that one."

Meanwhile, Zero had just arrived at the summit and met up with the other members of the Black Knights and he disembarked off his Lionel. He received a phone call on his cell and he answered. Zero was surprised in what he was informed and he was not pleased.

"This is unfortunate," Zero said, "how did they know we were looking for them?" Zero thought about it and had his guess, "You know I think I may know. Anyway Void, unfortunately it's too late for you and the others to meet with us. I'm sure you noticed that Britannian forces have the place surrounded so it'll be impossible for you to meet up with us right now. However…"

Zero was discussing the plans with his sister and then afterwards, he hung up and then met with the others. Zero saw the electrodes being placed and he nodded.

"How are we looking over here?" Zero asked.

"Oh Zero," Ohgi spoke and then he nodded, "everything is looking good."

"Yeah, we'll have things finished here very soon," Inoue said.

"Good," Zero replied, "you're all doing excellent."

"So how did it go with Katase?" Naoto asked.

"He declined," Zero answered with a sigh.

"Well, no surprise there really," Naoto said with a shrug.

"I figured I give it a try," Zero added.

"Yeah but c'mon Zero," Naoto said, "you had to guess that Katase was going to turn you down."

"Hmph," Zero responded, "anyway, I was just contacted by Void."

"So they got those Code-R researchers?" Minami asked.

"No, it seems that they were somehow tipped off that we were after them and they got away right before they had arrived in their place of operation," Zero informed.

The other Black Knights were surprised.

"Wait, they were tipped off and got away?" Kallen asked, "But how? Who the hell tipped them off?"

"Do we have a leak?" Minami asked.

"We don't know," Zero said, "but we'll find out for sure."

"Ah damn it," Tamaki said annoyed, "so those bastards got away."

"So what now Zero?" Ohgi asked.

"It's frustrating but we'll search for them again soon," Zero said, "The only thing we can do right now is concentrate on Cornelia and her forces."

"Oh yeah," Sugiyama said as he checked the radar, "right now we're surrounded."

"Our path of escape is cut off," Yoshida said, "just as you said it would Zero."

"So the only thing we can do is fight forward," Naoto said.

"That's right," Zero said facing the others, "the operation will begin. As long as you all follow my plan, we will be victorious. This I can promise all of you!"

The Black Knights with Zero looked on hearing the sincerity of Zero's words.

"We will be facing against the Second Princess of Britannia whose forces are considerable in strength for Britannia's forces," Zero said.

Meanwhile, Cornelia was in her Gloucester and was ready to begin.

"Viceroy," A soldier spoke over the intercom, "we're ready to begin."

"Yes," Cornelia said, "commence the operation!"

Cornelia pressed a button and her Knightmare Frame launched out the G-1 Mobile Base. Cornelia smiled as she was ready to lead the decimation of the Japan Liberation Front.

"You, the Japan Liberation Front," Cornelia said, "you who time has left behind, you who have forgotten basic human decency. You and your dream of a bygone golden age shall fall and rot to nothingness."

Cornelia's forces were making their move within the Narita Mountains heading straight with the intent to eradicate the Japan Liberation Front. In the sky, VTOLs were releasing Knightmare Frames and those frames headed down to the mountains as well. Meanwhile within the base of the Japan Liberation Front, enemy signatures were being seen in their screen and General Katase frowned seeing the enemy making their move.

"So, they've made their move," Katase said, "and they're closing in on us. What's the status?"

"Yes sir," One of the JLF soldier responded with a salute, "the Britannian army have the entire mountain surrounded. We've indentified more than 100 of them."

Katase looked at the signatures that indicated that the Britannian forces. Katase closed his eyes thinking about his conversation with Zero earlier.

"I won't regret it," Katase said, "I won't regret the decision I made," Katase opened his eyes, "We will counter against them!"

Meanwhile Void and the group with her were watching from a safe distance of the Britannian army making their move within the mountain.

"They're making their move," Rai said.

"And so many of them too," Alice commented.

"Yes and we need to make our move as well," Void said, "There might be civilians still hanging here. We need to get them out immediately."

"Understood," Keitaro said, "not to mention, we need to be ready before they use the electrodes."

"So how do you want us to complete that task?" Gen asked, "We'll have to be careful since Britannian soldiers are around."

"First off Rai," Void said, "How are we in time?"

Void and the others checked and discussed things further and then they split up and made sure that there were no other civilians hanging out in the city. Meanwhile, Sayoko, CC, and Jinta were watching in hiding as Britannian forces were moving in and Jinta was on his phone speaking with someone.

"Looks like we can't move any further," Sayoko said.

"So what are we going to do now?" CC asked.

Jinta hung up his phone and put it in his pocket.

"Sayoko and I will be doing something," Jinta said, "but you CC won't be doing anything."

"Hmph," CC replied.

"Anyway, I just got off the phone with Lelouch," Jinta said.

"Master Lelouch?" Sayoko replied.

"Yes and it seems that the researchers of the Code-R Project were tipped off and were able to make their escape right before the others could get to them," Jinta informed.

"Wait a minute," Sayoko spoke surprised, "How did they…?"

"Well…" Jinta said looking directly at CC.

CC took a few seconds to know what was implied when Jinta looked at her.

"Hold it," CC said with a frown, "you don't actually think it was me, do you?"

"Well, that's what Lelouch thinks," Jinta said with a shrug, "I mean think about it, you showed up and—"

"I'm going to stop you right there," CC interjected strongly, "it wasn't me. I did not tip them off. Does Lelouch actually think that I would do that?"

"I can understand why Master Lelouch would think that way," Sayoko said.

"Well it wasn't me," CC said with a frown and feeling insulted, "I didn't tip them off. This is insulting for him to think that I would even do something like that. If they saw me, they would have captured me and I have no desire to be their guinea pig again."

"Is it really hard for you to see why he would suspect you?" Jinta asked, "I mean part of the reason is that you have knowledge of what he and his sister wants to know but you refuse to give it."

"Everything was fine between me and Lelouch until you had to go stick your nose into our business and open your big fat mouth," CC replied, "and I'll say this to you again," CC glared at Jinta, "you may think that you're helping him by revealing things to Lelouch but what you're really doing is placing his life as well as Nunnally's life in danger."

"Hmph, I bet that even if I didn't say anything, he still would have figured out that you were jerking him around anyway," Jinta said.

"Don't compare your experiences to others," CC commented.

"Hey," Jinta said coldly glaring at CC.

Meanwhile back in the summit, Zero and the Black Knights that were with him looked on as Britannian forces were moving in.

"Ah man," Ohgi commented, "it's more than I imagined."

"That's right," Zero said, "they're coming in full force."

"Hey wait," Tamaki said, "this more than we can handle here, we're all dead. This isn't good at all."

"Tamaki, are you losing faith?" Zero asked, "Or perhaps, you're letting doubt creep in."

"Can you blame me?" Tamaki responded, "Look at this. Yeah, you told us that this would happen but still, this is still too much. Are we really going to succeed with this many? This is too much. We're biting more than what we can chew here and could end up dead!"

"Tamaki, if you let doubt and uncertainty consume you, if you lose confidence then you already lost," Zero said.

Tamaki was taken back with what Zero said.

"It is to be expected as I explained it to you beforehand and yes, Cornelia may be expecting us but even with all that, we'll still make it through all of this," Zero said strongly, "it is not my intention to have any of you to die here!"

The others were silent as in awe in what Zero said.

"_Lelouch…_" Kallen said in her head.

"If any of you have any doubts of my plans in this operation, speak up!" Zero said strongly, "If there's no faith, no trust in this, if I don't have100% in your cooperation and confidence in anything we do, then we as a group will not function properly. If that's the case, then we might as well disband the Black Knights. Should that happen, I as well as the few people who will stick with me will go at it on our own and the rest of you can either decide to stop fighting or go your own way to fight against Britannia."

The others were shocked and wide eyed in what Zero had just said.

"Well, what's it going to be?" Zero asked.

"Hey, there's no need for that," Sugiyama said, "we're behind you in this. You have our 100%"

"That's right," Minami said, "we had already decided to follow you Zero."

"You're our leader," Yoshida said, "and at the very least, we have confidence in your leadership and executing your plans."

"If we weren't ready and to be committed to this, we would have said so already," Inoue said.

"That's right," Ohgi said, "you've been straight forward with us from the beginning and gave us the option and letting us know upfront what will happen if we work with you."

"This includes what is going on right now," Naoto said and then he fist tapped Zero's shoulder, "we're in this with you Zero. We got your back."

"We won't back out of this," Kallen assured, "not after coming this far."

Zero looked at the others who looked at him determined and committed.

"Thank you," Zero said and then he turned to Tamaki, "Tamaki, what about you?"

Tamaki flinched looking at Zero and then looked away.

"If you don't feel that this will work for you then please say so right now," Zero said, "and you won't have to participate in this operation."

"Man," Tamaki said rubbing his head, "I'm in, I'm in. Sorry, just seeing the serious numbers of enemy forces made me nervous. I lost my cool there."

"Understandable," Zero commented, "to be honest, this is by far the largest that Cornelia has deployed since she arrived, even more than in Saitama. But we have the advantage right here."

Zero looked at the electrodes that were placed.

"Yeah, yeah you're right," Tamaki said feeling confident again, "besides, we came to curb stomp Cornelia again. It won't do to be all scared."

"There you go Tamaki," Zero said, "that's the spirit."

"Still, what about the JLF?" Ohgi asked.

"Unfortunately, they won't last," Zero said, "They will lose this battle."

"Can you try to convince Katase one more time?" Ohgi asked.

Zero shook his head, "I could go on how things will be for Katase and the JLF but it will be pointless if he has absolutely no interest and trying to force them won't do…not that I would ever go for that option."

"So we won't help them?" Yoshida asked.

"You can't basically help those that seriously don't want it," Naoto pointed out.

"Exactly," Zero said, "anyway, we need to get ready ourselves. It won't matter that Katase won't like it, we will take on Cornelia."

**Area 11 Government Bureau**

Nonette was in a room and sitting with a screen in front of her. The screen was on and it showed a young man wearing a Knight of the Round uniform. The young man had short green hair and violet eyes.

"Nonette, good to see you again," The male Knight of the Round said.

"Yes, good to see you as well Carter," Nonette replied.

"How is it going with your assignment in Area 11?" Carter asked.

"Well, it's going as expected," Nonette said, "Where's Jason and Sarah? Are they not with you?"

"Sarah is with her family and Jason is on an assignment at the moment," Carter said.

"I see," Nonette said, "I wanted to discuss something with the three of you together but it'll wait."

"Right," Carter said with a nod, "oh Nonette, may I ask you something?"

"Yes, what is it?" Nonette replied.

Carter narrowed his eyes, "Is it true that Prince Lelouch and Princess Nunnally may actually be alive in Area 11?"

"Hold on," Nonette replied narrowing her eyes, "Where did you hear that from?"

**Narita**

A man in a dark gray suit who had dark orange short hair had his hands up and sighed sadly. He was facing members of the Black Knights.

"Void, we believe he is the only one left," One of the Black Knights said.

"Very good," Void said as she arrived with Rai and Alice.

"The Black Knights," The man said and felt nervous, "What do you want from me?"

"What we want," Void said, "is for you to get yourself to safety."

"Huh, what do you mean?" The man asked.

"This place won't be safe," Void said, "we're making sure that no one gets caught up in what's going to happen."

The man looked at the Black Knights, "I'm a Britannian you know."

"What difference does that make?" Void replied.

"Just checking," The man replied, "I guess it's just as Zero says."

"Anyway, you don't want to be here so please, let's get you out of here," Void said.

The man had his worries and his thoughts, "_I wonder how they would react if they find out that I was involved in the Code-R Project. Considering that the place was empty when I got there, the others must have taken off already. Did they do it because of the fact that Viceroy Cornelia and her forces had arrived? Is it because of the Black Knights being here?_"

"Let's go," Void said.

Meanwhile within the base of the Japan Liberation Front, the members were seeing that they were losing ground to the Britannian forces and they saw that they were closing in on them.

"We're completely surrounded!" One of the JLF members reported, "Our nearby supporters have been captured as well!"

"General Katase, there's a message from Cornelia's forces demanding our surrender!" Another JLF member reported.

"We cannot and we will not," Katase said strongly, "if we give up now, the Japanese movement dies!"

"This is bad," A JLF member said as he was nervous and then looked over to Katase, "Sir, perhaps we should reconsider and ask for the aid of the Black Knights."

"Absolutely not!" Katase responded strongly, "We cannot be seeking help from them. We should not be asking Zero for help."

"Then are we taking the aggressive or defensive approach?" Another JLF member asked.

"What about Todoh?" Katase asked, "How is he on getting back here from Kyoto?"

"He and the Holy Swords are trying to get back as fast as they can," One of the JLF members informed, "but sir, we all know that…"

"That they won't make it in time," Katase said, "yes I know," Katase sighed and was ready, "Burais, prepare to sortie! Break through the corners of the enclosure and make your moves! The pride and honor of Japan is at stake here! It's time we make our comeback and show that the Japan Liberation Front is a strong fighting force!"

Meanwhile in the G-1 Mobile Base, Euphie was going over the logistics with Cornelia's staff officers. As they continue to go over the logistics of the operation, their screen got suddenly fuzzy.

"What's happening?" Euphie asked.

"It's the enemy's ECM," One of the staff officers said.

At the slope of the mountains, Knightmare units led by Darlton in his Gloucester were getting reports of the enemy making their move and Darlton ordered for them to activate their Electric Counter-Countermeasures.

"Switch the communication channel to Alpha Four," Darlton ordered, "now then as for the enemy, what do they call them again?"

"Burai sir," One of the soldiers replied.

"Burais," Darlton said with a smile, "Right, well be careful. They look like Glasgows."

"Yes my lord," The soldiers said in unison.

On the other side, trees within the mountains moved and the Burai Knightmare Frames of the Japan Liberation Front popped up from the ground and moving to go against the Britannian forces. Cornelia was seeing it and was intrigued.

"Interesting, so they made the entire mountain as their fortress," Cornelia said with a smile.

"Your Highness, please stay back," Guilford requested.

"Guilford, don't treat me like those other women," Cornelia drawled.

Cornelia went on ahead with Jousting Lance in hand with speed and Guilford called for her. Cornelia continued to rush towards the Knightmares of the Japan Liberation Front. The Burais shot at Cornelia's Gloucester trying to stop her in her tracks but Cornelia was too fast for them and eliminated them one by one with such ease. Cornelia then proceeded to shoot one of her Slash Harkens to destroy one of the JLF tanks. Guilford sighed as he knew how his princess going to proceed.

"Yes of course," Guilford said, "in that case, we'll cover you."

Cornelia looked back with smile and then faced forward again.

"Well, I am here!" Cornelia declared directed towards the Japan Liberation Front, "Is there no one who can give me a decent challenge?! I dare anyone to make an attempt to kill me!"

Meanwhile, a truck was being driven and inside was the researchers of the Code-R Project along with Madd. The truck stopped and they looked up hearing the battle.

"It seems that they started," Madd said.

"Yes sir, they have," One of the researchers said.

"Well now," Madd said as he folded his arms, "Regarding Fenette…"

"Colonel?" One of the researchers spoke as he and others looked at Madd.

"If he thinks that he can just walk away from this then he is sadly deluded," Madd said, "he needs to understand that he can't just walk away without suffering the consequences."

"Colonel Madd, what are you saying?" One of the researchers asked feeling nervous.

Madd grinned as he took his phone out of his pocket and made a call.

"Something unfortunate will happen to Fenette," Madd said.

Back in the battle, Cornelia had just decimated another Burai with her Gloucester.

"Too weak," Cornelia said, "they are all too weak yet they think they can go against us. These people can't do much yet Clovis still couldn't exterminate them when he was in charge. This is all too disappointing."

Other units of Britannian forces were aggressively shooting and bringing down forces of the Japan Liberation Front. Darlton was leading his unit and then he ordered them to spread out and they continued firing and destroying JLF units. In the base of the Japan Liberation Front, Katase and the others were seeing their units being lost one by one in a fast pace.

"It's hopeless," One of the JLF members said, "we've lost communication with our second wave of attackers!"

Katase was shocked and couldn't believe what was happening.

"Such overwhelming power," Katase said, "so this is the might of the Britannian forces led by Cornelia," Katase had his thoughts, "_Is there nothing we can really do? Todoh is still not here and Zero intends to get involved. The question is where is he? If Zero makes his move and defeats Cornelia again..._"

Meanwhile, Darlton and his units arrived at an area where they saw a huge lodging up ahead.

"Based on the movements of the enemies, we've determined that the main base of the Japan Liberation Front is mountain cottage there," One of the Britannian soldiers said.

"I see," Darlton said with a smile, "Should I say 'bingo' in this situation?"

"Actually sir, it's more on the lines of—" The soldier replied.

"Just go along with me on this honest soldier," Darlton interjected.

"Uh, y-yes General, of course," The soldier replied back nervously.

"Anyway, send the signal," Darlton ordered.

One of the Knightmare units shot a flare signal up and it was seen by units led by Cornelia who was still moving forward.

"Is that Darlton?" Cornelia asked.

"Yes and so it seems that the enemy's main base is there," Guilford said.

"Very well then we'll wait here," Cornelia said.

"Hmm? Is that all right?" Guilford asked.

"Yes, I'm not one who takes credit for my subordinates' hard work," Cornelia said with a smile, "send the reserve troops to Darlton's location."

"Yes of course," Guilford said, "it shall be done."

"You'll get another medal for this Darlton," Cornelia said proudly.

Meanwhile, Lelouch was in the cockpit of his Lionel and he took off his mask.

"As expected of you my sister Cornelia," Lelouch said, "A well planned out tactic. However though, I can see where you are and you won't be able to stop me from beating you. It doesn't seem like Nonette is involved so that's a relief for me. It'll make things easier. Now then…"

Lelouch started pushing buttons in his cockpit. Meanwhile in an area below, units were in positions and it was members of the Purist Faction. Jeremiah was frustrated with what was going on.

"I thought the reserve unit was supposed to be assigned to General Darlton," Jeremiah said.

"That's right they were," Villetta said, "however though our unit is assigned to support the rear line for Viceroy Cornelia."

"Wait, you mean this is the rear line?" Jeremiah replied surprised, "But this is farther away from the battlefield! I can't regain my honor like this! How the hell am I supposed be able to redeem myself if I'm not fighting in the battlefield!" Jeremiah shook his head and was wide eyed, "I have to do something because if I don't…if I don't…"

Villetta looked at Jeremiah with concern as she was worried that he was going to go insane while Kewell and the other members of the Purist Faction just looked at Jeremiah with disgust. Meanwhile, the forces of the Japan Liberation Front continued to be decimated by the Britannian forces. In the base, Katase was clenching his teeth in frustration as he was getting reports of units being lost and his soldiers being killed in action.

"Where's Todoh?" Katase said, "If Todoh was here, the divine wind would blow in our favor again and we would have the Miracle of Itsukushima again."

There was a sudden beeping sound and it brought Katase his attention.

"General, we have a message," One of the JLF said, "and…it's from Zero."

"Zero?" Katase replied and then he remembered and was wide eyed, "I see, that means…"

"He's going to do it?" One of the JLF members asked.

Katase frowned, "Yes, we'll have a rockslide occur," Katase sighed, "No choice, call all units still alive to take evasive maneuvers to prepare for the rockslide and prepare measures for this base as well."

"Yes sir!" One of the JLF soldiers said, "It will be done!"

"Zero is just doing whatever the hell he wants," Katase complained, "it's shameful…"

Meanwhile, two trucks were rushing to get to the Narita Mountains and in the trucks were Kyoshiro Todoh and the Four Holy Swords.

"Sir, aren't we overdoing this?" Asahina asked.

"Asahina, Chiba, prepare the Burais," Todoh said, "and tell Urabe and Senba behind us to do the same. All the roads to Narita have been blocked off and the fighting has already begun. I just hope that we make it in time."

Meanwhile, the Knightmare units led by Darlton were climbing up and getting closer to the base. Darlton was pleased and confident that it would be the end of the Japan Liberation Front.

"Once we finish off the Japan Liberation Front…" Darlton said.

In Cornelia's cockpit, the Viceroy was pleased and confident.

"…then the largest known rebel faction will be no more," Cornelia said, "the only group that will be left is the Black Knights," Cornelia sported an evil smile, "although should they show up here, it'll save us the trouble and we'll kill them as well. Zero, I will have satisfaction of killing you myself for the sake of my subordinates whom you killed in Saitama."

Meanwhile in the cockpit of the Lionel, Lelouch was pressed button and was ready.

"Preparations are now complete!" Lelouch said, "It's time for things to get started, prepare for sortie! We begin our move against Cornelia li Britannia, Second Princess and current Viceroy. Is everyone ready?"

"Ready!" All the Black Knights said in unison.

The members prepared and were ready to begin the operation.

"We will move down the mountain and mount our own attack against the Britannian army," Lelouch continued, "once I give the word, rush down with all your might. We will show the strength and resolve of the Black Knights! You have your tasks and I'm confident that you will succeed. Void and the others with her will join us in our attack. The Guren will open the path for us."

"Right, I'm ready," Kallen said as he moved her new red Knightmare and placed the silver right arm with claw fingers on one of the electrodes.

"I have confidence in you Kallen," Lelouch said.

"Thanks," Kallen replied, "I should use electrode number three, right?"

"Correct," Lelouch said, "do it in one blow."

"Okay, finally we get started," Kallen said, "Checking the output. Radiation Wave activated. Atmosphere under control," Kallen took a deep breath and started, "External discharge!"

Kallen activated the Radiation Wave Surger on the third electrode. Kallen deactivated the Radiant Wave Surger and after a few moments, it gave the result that they wanted as the shaking started to occur and an avalanche occurred with such force. The rockslide caught the Britannian forces by surprise and they were swept away by the rockslide. In the JLF's main base, the JLF members were bracing themselves. Measures had been set for their main base but were still feeling the effects of the rockslide.

"We'll be fine," Katase assured, "this place will still stand."

"Yes sir," One of the JLF members said, "you're right."

"General Katase," Another JLF soldier said, "all of our troops still alive have been able to get to safety points within the mountain."

"Thank goodness," Katase said with relief.

"Though I have to wonder," Another JLF said, "how did Zero know about what we had in case of a rockslide?"

"That's a good question," Katase said, "Unfortunately I have no idea how he could have known."

Meanwhile, CC, Sayoko, and Jinta were watching the rockslide from a close but safe distance.

"It begins," Sayoko said.

"This is our chance Sayoko," Jinta said.

"Let's move," Sayoko said.

"Where are we going?" CC asked.

Jinta just looked at CC and sighed and shrugged.

"Guess we have no choice," Jinta said.

"We might as well," Sayoko said.

"Can't be helped really," Jinta said as he took CC's arm and dragged her with him.

"Hey, hey," CC spoke annoyed, "Jinta let go. Let me go you annoying brat."

"Tch, you're still calling me that?" Jinta replied annoyed.

"It can't be helped," CC replied, "you're just a spoiled brat."

"And you're just a haughty bitch," Jinta responded back annoyed.

The rockslide continued to sweep away Britannian forces much to their surprise. In the G-1 Mobile Base, Euphie and the staff officers were shocked in what they were seeing on the radar on their console.

"A rockslide?" Euphie said in shock.

"Impossible, how could this happen?" One of the staff officers asked.

They were seeing LOST signals of all the units caught in the rockslide and the units being lost were being shown in a fast rate.

"It doesn't seem like any of the enemy units are caught in the rockslide," Another staff officer reported.

"If this continues then General Darlton and General Alex's units will all be eliminated," Another staff officer said.

Euphie was worried about the safety of her sister. Meanwhile, Darlton had one of his Slash Harkens out and held on to keep from being swept away.

"Climb up!" Darlton ordered, "Head towards higher ground!"

At the other side, Cornelia and her unit was looked on seeing the rockslide and was shocked.

"What's the current situation?" Cornelia asked.

"Darlton and Alex's units are being wiped out!" Guilford reported, "Your Highness, please step back! It's too dangerous!"

"Don't worry about me right now!" Cornelia said, "I want to know Darlton's location and find Alex as well!" Cornelia clenched her teeth in frustration, "How the hell could this happen? A damn rockslide of all things!"

At the base of the mountain, the rockslide subsided and didn't go any further in the city and there were small mudslides within the city and that was all. A group of Knightmares was making their way up going through and it was led by the Lucan piloted by Void. Meanwhile Lelouch looked on and sighed.

"_Good, we isolated Cornelia's unit and there's little to no damage to the city_," Lelouch said in his head, "_My calculations were accurate_," Lelouch nodded, "_It was a good thing that I asked Nina on calculation and probability_," Lelouch gripped the controls, "_time to move. Nunnally and the others should be able to make their way up to join us._"

Back with Cornelia, she was waiting for the report on the current situation. She was then contacted.

"Viceroy," One of the soldiers contacted.

"Go ahead," Cornelia said.

"We have confirmed another unit coming from the summit of the mountain," The soldier reported, "Kalius's unit has gone to intercept them."

"So they intend to use the confusion?" Cornelia asked.

"Viceroy, the unit that's coming from the summit," The soldier reported, "Kalius reports that it's not the Japan Liberation Front."

"Huh, then who is it?" Cornelia asked.

"Viceroy…it's the Black Knights!" The soldier spoke.

Cornelia was shocked, "Say that again!"

The Black Knights' Knightmare unit that was led by the Lionel piloted by Zero was making their way down from the summit of the mountain. In the G-1 Mobile Base, Euphie was surprised when she heard the report.

"The Black Knights?!" Euphie spoke shocked.

"But how?" One of the staff officers asked surprised, "How were they able to hide themselves?"

"I get it," Euphie said.

"Your Highness?" One of the staff officers spoke.

"It must have been them," Euphie said, "They must have caused the rockslide, wiping out Darlton and Alex's unit."

"We've lost signals of Kalius and his unit!" Another staff officer just reported.

Meanwhile, Jeremiah was ecstatic when he heard the Black Knights making their appearance.

"The Black Knights?" Jeremiah spoke surprised, "That means Zero is here! Ha, I knew he would show up!" Jeremiah quickly piloted his Knightmare and headed to go after Zero, "Zero!"

"Lord Jeremiah, stop!" Villetta called out, "If you leave without permission…!"

"This requires drastic measures!" Jeremiah interjected, "If you want glory in life then follow me!"

Zero continued to lead his unit down the mountain.

"Cornelia's units have been isolated!" Zero said, "Let's take them down and have them taste the bitter taste of defeat again!"

"Understood Zero!" Naoto said.

"Time to kick some ass!" Tamaki said fired up.

The Black Knights began their attack against the Britannian forces.

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: The battle in Narita continues and the Lancelot makes its way to fight the Lionel.**


	27. Battle in Narita Part Two

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Code Geass.

**Battle in Narita Part Two**

The rockslide had wiped out a large number of Britannian forces and due to Zero giving Katase the heads up, all the Knightmare Frames of the Japan Liberation Front were able to avoid getting caught in the rockslide. Zero in his Lionel led the charge down the mountain to ambush Cornelia's forces. From the bottom of the mountain, Void in her Lucan was making her way up to the mountain leading her unit. The Black Knights would begin their own strike against the Britannian army. Meanwhile, Lloyd and Cecile were in their trailer and looked at what had happened with the rockslide that took out most of the forces.

"Oh my," Lloyd said, "at this rate, they'll be swept away to the bottom of the mountain."

"These heat readings are abnormal," Cecile said, "do you think that it was a hydro volcanic eruption that was artificially induced?"

"Impossible, unless someone used a Radiant Wave Surger," Lloyd pointed out.

"Has something happened?" Suzaku asked suddenly.

Lloyd and Cecile looked over to Suzaku who was sitting in the cockpit of the Lancelot and saw that he was concerned.

"It has nothing to do with us," Lloyd said, "just continue to stand by in the Lancelot."

"Um, o-okay," Suzaku replied although he was still concerned.

Meanwhile, Cornelia was waiting to hear something about the situation and then she was contacted.

"Viceroy, the unit that's coming from the summit," The soldier reported, "Kalius reports that it's not the Japan Liberation Front."

"Huh, then who is it?" Cornelia asked.

"Viceroy…it's the Black Knights!" The soldier spoke.

Cornelia was shocked, "Say that again!"

The Black Knights' Knightmare unit that was led by the Lionel piloted by Zero was making their way down from the summit of the mountain. In the G-1 Mobile Base, Euphie was surprised when she heard the report.

"The Black Knights?!" Euphie spoke shocked.

"But how?" One of the staff officers asked surprised, "How were they able to hide themselves?"

"I get it," Euphie said.

"Your Highness?" One of the staff officers spoke.

"It must have been them," Euphie said, "They must have caused the rockslide, wiping out Darlton and Alex's unit."

"We've just lost signals of Kalius and his unit!" Another staff officer just reported.

Meanwhile, Jeremiah was ecstatic when he heard the Black Knights making their appearance.

"The Black Knights?" Jeremiah spoke surprised, "That means Zero is here! Ha, I knew he would show up!" Jeremiah quickly piloted his Knightmare and headed to go after Zero, "Zero!"

"Lord Jeremiah, stop!" Villetta called out, "If you leave without permission…!"

"This requires drastic measures!" Jeremiah interjected, "If you want glory in life then follow me!"

Zero continued to lead his unit down the mountain.

"Cornelia's units have been isolated!" Zero said, "Let's take them down and have them taste the bitter taste of defeat again!"

"Understood Zero!" Naoto said.

"Time to kick some ass!" Tamaki said fired up.

The Black Knights continued their strike against Britannian army. Inoue led a group to fire upon tanks acting as backup for Zero and his unit. Void was leading her unit up through the mountains taking out units that stood in their way.

"Zero, do you copy?" Void contacted, "This is Void."

"This is Zero," Zero replied, "go ahead my sister."

"We're making our way up as planned," Void said, "we should be able to rendezvous with you shortly."

"Excellent," Zero said.

Meanwhile, Jeremiah was seeing units being eliminated as he continued to rush to get to Zero.

"So Kalius's unit was taken out," Jeremiah said and was determined, "whatever it takes, I must finish off Zero before he confronts the Viceroy."

"Lord Jeremiah," Villetta contacted.

"Villetta?" Jeremiah responded and was pleased, "So you decided to join me after all. Thank you."

Meanwhile, Zero in his Knightmare cockpit saw a signature on his monitor showing that an enemy Knightmare was making its way to his location in a fast rate.

"Hmm, someone's heading our way," Zero said.

"Who is it Zero?" Ohgi contacted.

"Not sure," Zero said, "let's keep our guard up."

"Of course," Naoto said.

Jeremiah was rushing making his way to get to Zero and with it, finally get his revenge for everything that Zero has cost him. Jeremiah saw the enemy Knightmares and started firing.

"Zero!" Jeremiah called out, "Zero, show yourself!"

The Knightmares with the Lionel quickly dodged the shots from Jeremiah's Sutherland.

"Zero, show yourself right now!" Jeremiah demanded, "Show yourself and face me, Jeremiah Gottwald!" Jeremiah saw the Lionel and he grinned, "That lion-headed black Knightmare, it matches what I've heard about. So that's the Lionel and that means it's you in there Zero!"

"So Gottwald, you came to see me," Zero said, "I admit I'm a bit flattered however though, I strongly suggest you back off. I'm not interested in you. You're not even a concern to me."

Jeremiah got angry at the things Zero had just said to him.

"Not a concern to you?" Jeremiah replied angrily, "How dare you! My good name has been destroyed because of you! I've suffered such humiliation and scrutiny and everything I've worked for as been tarnished and I'm reduced to being a mere pilot who is stuck in hanging back in rear lines and all because of the lies you made about me and whatever trick you did to me!"

"Oh I'm sorry, is this the part where I'm suppose to give a damn?" Zero responded.

"What?" Jeremiah replied shocked.

"You'll have to excuse me," Zero said, "but it's impossible for me to even act concern or sorry for corrupt and racist individuals who has no problem using people as scapegoats just to fulfill their own personal agenda, especially when that person formed and leads the despicable Purist Faction. If you want to whine, moan, and bitch about your problems, then save them for someone that actually gives a damn. Are you not embarrassed telling your grievances to an enemy? Oh and by the way, the thing about you and Orange...is not exactly a lie. Do you really not know what I'm referring to or are you just pretending to forget?"

Jeremiah clenched his teeth and was furious at the things Zero had said to him.

"All right fine!" Jeremiah said angrily, "So be it, I'll kill you right here!"

"I told you," Zero said, "You're not a concern to me."

Jeremiah's Sutherland charged towards Zero's Lionel but was suddenly blocked and struck by the Guren piloted by Kallen. Jeremiah was disarmed of his Knightmare's Machine Gun and quickly sprung his Sutherland's Stun Tonfas.

"Lord Jeremiah!" Villetta called out.

"This is my fight!" Jeremiah responded, "Do not interfere!"

"But look at that Knightmare," Villetta said, "I never seen anything like it. The Elevens…they may have actually been able to—"

"You can't really think that Elevens are capable of such technology!" Jeremiah argued.

"You foolishly underestimate people!" Zero said, "You're too arrogant to see that given the time and the desire, people can match and fight on equal ground against you."

"You speak nonsense Zero!" Jeremiah rebuked, "Fight me you coward!"

Jeremiah charged his Sutherland and Kallen piloted her Guren Mk. II to counter against Jeremiah and his Sutherland. Jeremiah struggled and couldn't do anything against the Guren. Zero was confident in Kallen and he as well as Ohgi, Tamaki, and Naoto who were with him stood by and looked relaxed as Kallen took on Jeremiah. Jeremiah was shocked to see how fast the red Knightmare was and struggled against it.

"Could it be?" Jeremiah asked, "Is this the one that took out Kalius and his unit?"

"That's right!" Kallen said, "We now can finally take you Britannians on just as Zero said! You Britannians think that you're superior and that there's no one that can really take you on. Well now you're about to see for yourself how wrong you are and it starts with this Knightmare here, the Guren Mk. II!"

Kallen lunges her Knightmare's long silver arm towards Jeremiah's Knightmare.

"That arm," Jeremiah said as he quickly deduced that he quickly move away from it, "as long as I dodge it."

In the cockpit of the Guren, Kallen narrowed her eyes.

"_You're right to want to move away from it_," Kallen said in her head, "_however though…_"

The long silver arm extended and Jeremiah was surprised and the arm of the Guren grabbed and held the head of Jeremiah's Sutherland."

"You're done," Kallen commented.

Kallen activated the Radiant Wave Surger and does a shockwave on the Sutherland causing it to swell up.

"No, what the hell is this?!" Jeremiah said in shock.

"Lord Jeremiah!" Villetta contacted, "Lord Jeremiah, you have to eject now!"

"This can't be happening!" Jeremiah yelled, "No, I can't eject, not when I have Zero in front me!" Jeremiah stared intently at Zero's Lionel, "He's standing right there!"

In the cockpit of Lionel, Lelouch just looked on seeing Jeremiah's Knightmare swell up and he couldn't help but think about the past back in Pendragon when Jeremiah was one of his mother's most loyal guards and how he been his supporter when he was training under his mother as well as Nonette and Bismarck. Jeremiah was someone that he and Nunnally considered as one of their favorite people and liked having around.

"_It is really unfortunate_," Lelouch said in his head, "_it is however the choices we make as individuals…_" Lelouch had an expression of regret, "_if only I…_"

Jeremiah's Sutherland continued to swell up and in the cockpit, the screen showed Jeremiah auto-ejection and Jeremiah shook his head as he was suffering damage to his body with a bloody nose.

"No, don't you dare auto-eject!" Jeremiah ranted as he body was in pain, "I have to get Zero! I must! I must get Zero! Damn it! Daaaammmnn iiiiiittt!"

The auto-ejection activated and the damaged cockpit with Jeremiah's broken body inside blasted off elsewhere and the damaged Sutherland was blown up. The Guren brought its sliver long arm back. In the cockpit, Kallen just looked on feeling confident.

"I won't lose," Kallen said, "not as long I have the Guren Mk. II."

The members of the Purist Faction were shocked to see what had happened.

"Is this for real?" One of the Purist Faction members asked.

"How the hell did the Elevens get such weaponry and technology?" Another Purist Faction asked.

Villetta was in her cockpit and was shocked to see what had happened.

"_Lord Jeremiah was defeated_," Villetta said in his head still surprised, "_Just who are the Black Knights?_"

"That damn Jeremiah!" Kewell spoke angrily.

Meanwhile in the G-1 Mobile Base, Euphie was surprised at what she saw at the radar.

"That was…Jeremiah," Euphie said.

"You mean Orange?" One of the staff officers asked.

"The Purist Faction was supposed to be stationed at the rear line," Another staff officer said, "why have they ignored orders?"

Meanwhile Cornelia was being informed what had happened.

"Gottwald?" Cornelia asked.

"Yes, it seems that Jeremiah left his post and went to confront Zero," Guilford reported.

"He wasn't authorized to do so," Cornelia said, "Who told him to leave his post?"

"No one did, Jeremiah acted on his own and as a result, he was taken out," Guilford said, "What's also irritating is that the others of the Purist Faction just blindly followed him."

"Hmph, pathetic," Cornelia said harshly, "how low has Gottwald fallen?"

"He would have been better off cultivating an orange farm after all," Guilford added.

"Gottwald's recent actions have brought shame upon himself and as someone who served my mentor," Cornelia said disgusted with Jeremiah.

Meanwhile, Darlton and a few soldiers with him in their Knightmares were assessing the situation.

"What's the condition of our army?" Darlton asked.

"Sir, we have only 20% still active based on the report," A soldier reported.

"Damn," Darlton replied, "20%? They really got us."

In the ASEEC trailer, Lloyd, Cecile, and Suzaku were hearing reports stating that communications toward General Alex and his unit were not going through and it were stated that it was most likely that Alex and his unit was lost.

"Lloyd," Suzaku spoke turning to his boss.

"Hmm, this is pretty serious," Lloyd said.

"Serious?" Suzaku asked, "How serious is the situation?"

"Well, we can't verify it but it seems that the Black Knights are actually here," Lloyd said, "they may have been the ones who induced that avalanche."

"Then that means…Zero is here," Suzaku said.

"Congratulations," Lloyd said excited, "you might get deployed after all. With any luck, the Lancelot will finally take on this Lionel that everyone has been talking about."

"Lloyd," Suzaku reacted not liking how Lloyd responded to what was going on.

"Lloyd, you lack discretion," Cecile berated, "You're too rash…and excited."

"Hmm, how so?" Lloyd asked, "Is it bad?"

"Oh, should I tell you?" Cecile asked with a bright smile.

"Uh no, never mind," Lloyd responded feel a bit of dread, "but anyway, until we hear something, we can only remain on standby."

Meanwhile in the G-1 Mobile Base, Euphie was worried for her sister Cornelia.

"Is the Viceroy okay?" Euphie asked concerned.

"She wasn't caught in the rockslide so she's safe," One of the staff officer answered.

"Unfortunately though, the rear support left their post and acted on their own," Another staff officer reported, "now because of them, the Viceroy is practically isolated."

"Just what the hell is the Purist Faction thinking?" Another staff officer asked, "They just keep falling in disgrace and now they seem incapable to follow simple orders."

Meanwhile, the Guren Mk. II stood poised at the other Sutherlands piloted by the remaining members of the Purist Faction.

"So, who's next?" Kallen asked.

The Britannian soldiers were taken back.

"You all came here with Jeremiah Gottwald," Kallen continued, "so I assume you were set to try to get Zero. Well if you want Zero, you'll have to go through me so who's next?"

"Yes, who is next?" Zero asked, "Any of you want to try your luck against the Guren Mk. II and end up like Jeremiah?"

In the Sutherland cockpits, the members of the Purist Faction were livid.

"Damn you Zero!" Villetta said with hatred.

"Jeremiah was such an idiot," Kewell complained, "He's made us look bad again."

"And yet here you are following Gottwald and disobeying orders as well," Cornelia's voice spoke.

The Purist Faction was surprised to hear the Viceroy's voice.

"Viceroy Cornelia!" Kewell spoke.

"It seems that you of the Purist Faction are incapable of following orders these days," Cornelia said.

"Viceroy, let me explain," Villetta said.

"Spare me!" Cornelia said strongly, "I'm in no mood for excuses and I have no use for soldiers that don't follow orders."

The Lionel signaled the Guren and three of the Burais and the Guren quickly moved away as the three Burais began firing at the Sutherlands and it caught the Purist Faction off guard. Zero used the opportunity and moved his Lionel pass them and headed straight after Cornelia. The Guren also held them all in bay for a bit and fought and damaged their Sutherlands. This left the Purist Faction to fight against Guren. As Zero, Naoto, Ohgi, and Tamaki continued their path to get to Cornelia, they were joined by two Burais that were piloted by Minami and Sugiyama.

"Zero, Sugiyama and I took care of the units on the far side," Minami reported.

"Yoshida and Inoue are taking care of the rest on the other side," Sugiyama reported.

"Very good," Zero said, "all is going to plan. Our objective is Cornelia. We are to capture her alive."

Zero leading a group of Black Knights to go after Cornelia. The remaining Britannian forces tried to stop them in their tracks but the Black Knights were able to dodge and take them down and push through. The Lucan led her own group up in the mountains and continued to take down any soldiers and Knightmares that got in their way. It would not be long before they rendezvous with Zero and the others. In the cockpit of the Lucan, Nunnally kept her strong will.

"As long as we're consistent in our push…" Nunnally said.

In the cockpit of the Lionel, Lelouch had his determined expression.

"…we will succeed and Cornelia will have no chance," Lelouch said, "although there is one other factor we need to be aware of," Lelouch thought about Suzaku and the Lancelot, "even if Cornelia refuses to have him deployed, if the situation calls for it, I'm sure that it would be Euphie. But, we'll be ready for him when that happens and this time, by my own hands, I will…"

In the G-1 Mobile Base, Euphie and the staff officers looked on and were seeing what has happened. They just got a report and they were not happy in what they heard.

"The Purist Faction was defeated?" One of the staff officers asked surprised.

"They all ejected out of their Knightmares," Another staff officer said, "they not only let Zero get pass them but were beaten by one enemy Knightmare."

"Grr, they're useless," Another staff officer said upset, "ignoring their orders and are even incapable to take one Knightmare."

"There has to be some way to aid the Viceroy's retreat," Another staff officer said.

Euphie saw something and was concerned.

"Wait a minute, look," Euphie said, "something is approaching behind the Viceroy."

The staff officers looked and saw two signatures headed to where Cornelia's signature was and were surprised as well. On the mountain path, it was the two trucks the Todoh and the Four Holy Swords were in and the roof of the trucks opened up and five Knightmares that were called Burai Kais popped up from the roofs of the trucks while the trucks were on auto-drive.

"Listen up," Todoh said, "if this landslide was indeed manmade, we should be able to ambush Cornelia. Capture Cornelia! It's time that we took revenge for what happened seven years ago!"

"Yes, for the pride of the Four Holy Swords!" All four Holy Swords responded in unison.

Meanwhile, Jinta was at a safe distance within the mountain and saw the trucks and the five Burai Kais. He placed a radio to his ear.

"Zero, do you copy?" Jinta said.

"Yes, go ahead Jinta," Zero replied.

"Zero, five Knightmares have appeared and are making their way to Cornelia," Jinta reported, "they seem to be Burais but different."

In the cockpit of the Lionel, Lelouch raised his eyebrow.

"Burais?" Lelouch asked.

"Yes, Sayoko also saw them come from the mountains as well," Jinta added.

Lelouch recalled something and he guessed who it was.

"I see, my guess is that it's Todoh," Lelouch said.

"Todoh, you mean…?" Jinta spoke.

"They finally arrived," Lelouch said, "I'm sure Katase will be overjoyed."

"I see, well then I'll hurry and join you Zero," Jinta said.

"Thank you," Lelouch said and then he pushed a button, "Void, everyone, did you hear?"

"Yes we all did and I'm seeing that Todoh and the others with him are making their way to Cornelia," Void said.

"Todoh?" Keitaro contacted, "As in Todoh the Miracle Worker?"

"The very same," Lelouch said, "Now there's another matter that we need to be cautious and that's Kururugi and the Lancelot. I'm sure that he'll be deployed soon as well."

"Zero, would you like some of us to keep track in case the Lancelot shows up?" Rai contacted.

"Yes, please do," Lelouch said, "I want to be ready when Kururugi makes his attempt to stop us or really to try to defeat and capture me."

"You got it Zero," Alice assured, "we'll be on the lookout and inform you immediately should he make his move."

"Which may be sooner than later, right?" Naoto said.

"Yes," Lelouch nodded.

Meanwhile, the light gray colored Burai Kai that was piloted by Todoh made its appearance much to the surprise of Cornelia and the soldiers with her.

"What?" Cornelia uttered.

"Defend the surrounding area!" One of the Britannian soldiers ordered.

Todoh began his attack by striking one of the Sutherlands from behind with the Burai Kai's Revolving Break Sword and cut the Sutherland down. Todoh followed up with another attack against another Sutherland that charged after him and Todoh was able to counter and take the Knightmare down.

"Surround her!" Todoh ordered.

"It can't be…" Cornelia said, "The Japan Liberation Front here?"

"Spread out and surround her!" Todoh ordered as he was dodging shots from the Sutherlands.

"Understood!" The Four Holy Swords said.

Todoh had just cut down another Sutherland.

"Don't think of them as just Burais," Todoh said.

"Heh, this reminds me of seven years ago," Asahina commented.

"It was different then," Chiba said, "and now we have Knightmares."

Guilford seeing was going on and contacted his princess.

"Your Highness, please leave this place to us," Guilford suggested, "Take this time and withdraw for now."

Guilford's Gloucester clashed with Todoh's Burai Kai with their melee weapons.

"Very well," Cornelia said, "I know how we can turn this around to our favor. Guilford."

"Yes?" Guilford responded.

"After you deal with that one, meet me at point 9." Cornelia instructed.

"Point 9?" Guilford replied, "I understand."

Two Burai Kais charged after Cornelia and shot their Slash Harkens but Cornelia was able to counter against them and knocked them out of her way and then she went on her way to the planned point. Meanwhile, the Sutherlands were firing their Machine Guns at the Burais of the Black Knights and the Burais took cover behind large trees and large walls of rocks. Two Knightmares quickly made their way against the Sutherlands with speed and dodging their shots. It was the Lionel and the Lucan and they drew new weapons. The Lionel drew a two-handed double edged sword and quickly cut down Sutherlands while the Lucan drew two swords and cut down the Sutherlands as well. The two Knightmares of the Lamperouge siblings continued to strike and cut down Sutherlands allowing the other Black Knights to back them up and follow them.

"This won't be enough to stop us," Zero said.

"Let's keep pushing through," Void said.

Two more Sutherlands appeared and were ready to shoot the Lionel and then Lucan but one of them was struck by a Slash Harken. The other Sutherland looked over and saw another black Knightmare making its appearance and the Sutherland shot at it. The black Knightmare was piloted by Jinta and Jinta had his Knightmare draw a katana and attacked and destroyed the Sutherland that shot at him. The black Knightmare turned to the Lionel and the Lucan.

"I'm here Zero," Jinta said.

In the cockpit of the Lionel, Lelouch smiled.

"Excellent timing Jinta," Lelouch said.

"Zero, do you copy?" Kallen contacted.

"Yes, go ahead," Lelouch said.

"Cornelia is under attack down below," Kallen informed.

"It's Todoh and the Four Holy Swords, correct?" Lelouch responded.

"Yeah, that's correct," Kallen said.

"They are really pushing them back," Inoue contacted.

"Hmph, I would expect no less from Todoh," Lelouch said, "this is good for us as well. They'll hinder their actions and we can take advantage," Lelouch had his thoughts, "_Although there's no doubt that Todoh-sensei intends to capture Cornelia as well. Sorry Sensei, but I intent to capture my older sister first_," Lelouch pushed a button, "Sayoko."

"Yes Master Zero?" Sayoko replied.

"Where are you right now?" Lelouch asked.

Meanwhile in the base of the Japan Liberation Front, Todoh made contact and appeared on the screen.

"General, my apologies for not getting here sooner," Todoh said.

Katase and the others were glad and overjoyed to see Todoh.

"Todoh, I'm just glad you're here," Katase said happily, "we've been waiting for you."

"Sir, please send all remaining units to join me and the others here," Todoh requested.

"Can you beat them?" Katase asked, "Can we still win this?"

"Yes we can," Todoh replied, "but only if we can prevent their remaining forces from advancing. Even with the Black Knights here, we still have a chance now to turn the situation to our favor!"

On the mountain, Todoh was still taking on Guilford. Guilford looked on and he clenched his teeth.

"_I had heard that there was someone in Area 11 who is a formidable commander_," Guilford said in his head, "_the one who is known as the Miracle Worker. It must be him, it must be Todoh._" Guilford then spoke, "However though, I will not be beaten!"

Meanwhile, Darlton and his unit were being shot at by cannons within the mountains and they fired back with their launchers.

"Damn it, why now?" Darlton asked frustrated, "At a time like this."

"General, what should we do sir?" One of the soldiers asked.

"No choice, we have to withdraw," Darlton said, "No matter what happens, we have to rendezvous with Viceroy Cornelia."

"But sir, their main base is right in front of us," Another soldier pointed out, "not to mention if we get attacked from behind, we'll be surely be wiped out."

"You imbecile, if Princess Cornelia is captured by these Elevens, this entire battle is lost!" Darlton pointed out.

"Y-Yes sir!" The soldier replied.

The ground below the two Sutherlands with Darlton crumbled and the two Sutherlands fell. In the G-1 Mobile Base, Euphie was shaking seeing the lost that continued to happen.

"Sub Viceroy Euphemia," One of the staff officers spoke, "Please deploy the G-1. We must save the Viceroy."

"No!" Euphie replied.

"Lord Guilford is completely pinned down," Another staff officer pointed out, "if he can't get to Viceroy Cornelia, then her life may be at stake here."

"We can't!" Euphie insisted, "There's a field hospital right below us. Are there any civilians that are around?"

"There hasn't been any civilians seen before or even when the operation started," A staff officer said, "in fact, the city below seemed deserted according to the reports."

"Then I hope that every single civilian was evacuated beforehand," Euphie paused a bit and looked over at the radar, "the G-1 is our command center and the Viceroy herself ordered me specifically not to move it no matter what."

Suzaku, Lloyd, and Cecile suddenly appeared on the screen and it surprised Euphie and the staff officers.

"Hello there," Lloyd greeted, "it's us of the Advance Special Engineering Envoy Corps!"

The staff officers were not impressed of the interruption.

"How dare you!" One of the staff officers said angrily.

"Such insolence!" Another staff officer said.

"You're irregulars ordered to just to keep silent and observe!" The third staff officer said.

"Y-Yes, we know all that," Cecile replied nervously, "but it's just…"

"But all of this waiting around is completely boring," Lloyd bluntly said.

"Sub Viceroy Euphemia," Suzaku said, "please, I beg of you, please order us to the battle."

The staff officers were annoyed at what Suzaku had just requested.

"How transparent," One staff officer said with venom, "you just want glory of saving the Viceroy."

"Our whole army is out there," Another staff officer said, "do you really think that one machine could actually make a difference. If that was the case, it would have already happened."

"Not only that, but you're just an Eleven," The third staff officer said, "There's no way you can succeed here."

"Yeah yeah, but if that's the case, it shouldn't matter if we try, right?" Lloyd responded with a grin, "What's the harm in it and since it's just one unit, it won't make you look bad if we were to fail, right?"

Euphie heard Suzaku say her nickname and then Euphie thought about and she nodded.

"The path to get to the Viceroy is perilous and dangerous," Euphie pointed out.

"Not to worry, we have Sand Panels," Lloyd assured with glee, "we have them attached to the Lancelot since the Landspinners would be useless against the loose mud and water so they'll be able to move through the muddy path."

Euphie paused a bit and there were things that she was concerned but right now, she was worried about her sister Cornelia and decided to have faith.

"Very well, I'll allow it," Euphie said with a nod, "Lancelot, I hereby order you to go and rescue the Viceroy."

Cecile, Lloyd, and Suzaku were glad for the response but the staff officers didn't like it.

"Sub Viceroy, you must reconsider," One of the staff officers said.

"That's right, you can't possibly entrust this Eleven to aid Viceroy Cornelia," The second staff officer said.

"Enough!" Euphie said.

"Your Highness, please you must—!" The third staff officer spoke.

"I said enough!" Euphie interjected strongly, "I won't tell you three again!"

The staff officers were taken back when Euphie gave a strong glare at the three and they backed down. Euphie sighed and turned to ASEEC members.

"Please aid the Viceroy," Euphie said, "I'm counting on you."

"You got it!" Lloyd said happily.

"Thank you so much Your Highness!" Cecile said happily.

Suzaku nodded and smiled as well, "I promise I will not fail you. You won't regret it."

"Yes, of course," Euphie said with a nod, "Be careful and whatever you do, don't take unnecessary risks."

The three staff officers couldn't believe what was happening and for them, it was sad for them because they knew that 3rd Britannian Princess and Sub Viceroy would not change her mind and they were worried how Cornelia would react to them. Meanwhile, Todoh was still fighting against Guilford and was struggling against Cornelia's knight.

"Damn it, he's fierce," Todoh said frustrated.

Guilford's Gloucester threw a Chaos Mine and when Todoh saw it, he ordered the Four Holy Swords to spread out and he did the same.

"Lieutenant Colonel, what about Cornelia?" Urabe asked.

"If Zero is the kind of man I think he is, then he'll be moving into position right now," Todoh said, "Let's trust him on this."

Meanwhile elsewhere within the mountains, Villetta, Kewell, and the other members of the Purist Faction were standing by their cockpits and were upset and frustrated of their defeat by the red Knightmare.

"Could it get any worse?" Kewell asked angrily.

"What are we going to do now?" One of the Purist members asked.

Another Purist Faction slammed his fist on his cockpit.

"This is all Jeremiah's fault!" The upset member complained.

"That's right, if it wasn't for him…" Another member said, "we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Can we really blame this whole thing on Lord Jeremiah?" Villetta asked.

The others were surprised and looked at Villetta.

"Yes, Lord Jeremiah rushed out on his own but we also followed along and did the same thing," Villetta pointed out, "we followed him."

"Of all the things though," Kewell spoke and then he shook his head, "beaten by one Eleven."

"It seems that at this point, the Purist Faction will be forced to be disbanded," Villetta said.

"All the years of work and effort we put into it and for what?" Kewell said angrily, "Damn it, there's has to be some way, something we can do. Zero has is the main cause and has made us look like fools. We have to do something, something that we can get over on Zero."

"But Lord Kewell, what can we possible do against Zero?" One of the Purist Faction members asked, "We haven't been able to do anything against him."

Kewell thought for a moment and then spoke, "Actually, I may have something we can do…or really I should say someone."

The other Purist Faction was taken back and Villetta had an uncomfortable feeling in what Kewell was planning.

"Lord Kewell, what are you thinking about?" Villetta asked with concern, "What are you planning?"

"Sometimes sacrifices need to be made," Kewell said, "that way, it would show that Zero is not who he says he is. He says that the Black Knights exist to go against those that harm or attempt to harm civilians, right?"

"That's what he said," Villetta said.

"We're going to make a liar out of him," Kewell said with an evil grin, "and when that happens, we'll swoop in and make our move. That way, we'll show that we still have our purpose."

"Kewell, what the hell are you saying?" Villetta asked not liking where Kewell was going with what he was saying.

Meanwhile, Guilford and his unit were still holding off Todoh and the Four Holy Swords.

"Damn it, we need to get to Her Highness quickly," Guilford said, "we can't afford to remain here any longer."

"Lord Guilford, we have a problem!" One of the soldiers contacted.

"What's wrong?" Guilford responded.

"We have the information of Zero's movements!" The soldier reported, "And it's not good."

"Then hurry and tell me!" Guilford demanded.

"Yes my lord," The soldier said, "Here's the predicted course."

Guilford was shown the movements of Zero and the others that were with him and bespectacled man was shocked at what he saw.

"No, no," Guilford said mortified, "damn it! They're heading towards where we planned to lure Todoh and his group!" Guilford contacted his princess, "Your Highness! The Black Knights, they are—!"

"I already know Guilford," Cornelia responded.

"Huh?" Guilford responded surprised.

In the valley, Cornelia in her Gloucester was facing the Guren Mk. II and behind her was the Lucan.

"I know because they have me trapped right now," Cornelia said.

In the Guilford's cockpit, Guilford was mortified that his princess was already trapped by the Black Knights. In Cornelia's cockpit, she looked what was in front of her and then behind her. More Knightmares appeared from the side and the one in front was the Lionel. In the Lionel's cockpit, Lelouch grinned and he pushed a button.

"Hello again Cornelia," Lelouch spoke.

"Zero," Cornelia said with venom.

Meanwhile, Suzaku activated the Lancelot and was ready to move out to aid Cornelia.

"Suzaku, you will accelerate at max speed and travel through the muddy path to save Viceroy Cornelia," Cecile said.

"Yes my lord," Suzaku responded.

"Say Suzaku, can I ask you something?" Lloyd asked.

"Oh sure Lloyd, what is it?" Suzaku replied.

"More than anything, you hate it when people die and yet you're in the military," Lloyd pointed out, "Now why is that?"

"I'm in the military to stop people from dying," Suzaku answered.

"Really?" Lloyd replied and then he sighed and shook his head, "You know sadly, that self-contradiction will get you killed someday."

"Do you ever know when to stop?" Cecile said coldly when she suddenly grabbed Lloyd's collar.

Lloyd screamed and pleaded for Cecile to let him go. The Lancelot was launched and it was Suzaku was making his way through the muddy path. In the cockpit, Suzaku concentrated in getting to Cornelia and was ready to face Zero again should he appear before him.

"_The Black Knights are involved_," Suzaku said in his head, "_that means that Zero is here._"

**Flashback: Old Tokyo Theater**

"I do understand," Zero said, "yes, the government of Japan was toppled seven years ago however that doesn't mean that the idea of Japan being free from Britannia should be forbidden, not to the people that desire it and I desire to cut the Britannia's shackles on other counties."

"You can't," Suzaku replied, "it's not possible."

"It is possible because I will make it possible with the aid of the people who desire it and there are people who do desire it," Zero replied back strongly, "The Britannia that exists right now is rampant with corruption and is rotten flexing their so-called superiority and beating down those who are not them just because they feel that it's their natural right, that is not the country worth serving."

**Flashback End**

Suzaku shook his head, refusing to believe the things Zero said.

"_You're wrong Zero_," Suzaku said in his head, "_all one has to do is change things from within. I'll prove you wrong Zero._"

**Another Flashback: Ashford Academy's Student Council Room**

"They're out there Suzaku," Lelouch said, "people so bad, they just go on victimizing people that are less fortunate than they are or because they believe themselves to be untouchable. Don't force your own beliefs onto others Suzaku and seriously, you need to open your eyes to see everything because really, you're blinding yourself."

"Lelouch, do you perhaps support Zero?" Suzaku asked getting a bit upset.

"Do I support Zero?" Lelouch responded, "Hmm…" Lelouch looked at Suzaku, "Who knows…but I can understand and get what they are doing."

**Flashback End**

Suzaku clenched his teeth at the things that Lelouch said to him.

"_Lelouch despise Britannia_," Suzaku said in his head, "_I know that, I've known for years and yet I…_"

**Another Flashback: One of the roofs of Ashford Academy**

Lelouch sighed, "You amazed me Suzaku…"

"Lelouch, so that means you—" Suzaku responded being hopeful.

"You amaze me of how utterly naïve you really are," Lelouch interjected.

Suzaku was taken back and didn't like what he had just heard.

"You honestly think that you can change Britannia from within?" Lelouch asked, "I wouldn't be so sure that things will go your way just because you were simply…lucky so far."

"L-Lucky?" Suzaku spoke surprised.

"The fact that you're going on with this childish notion that Britannia will change for you makes me pity you really," Lelouch continued.

"Uh, you…you can't be serious," Suzaku replied upset with what was said.

Lelouch sighed as he put his hands in his pockets and started to walk and then he stopped next to Suzaku who was still stunned.

"I could explain and go on about why what you're trying to do will never work…but I know it will fall on deaf ears with you," Lelouch said, "Britannia is riddled with corruption and if you're not careful, you'll either die trying for your ideals or become twisted and warped for your ideals. It'll be sad if you fall to either or even both," Lelouch looked over to Suzaku, "you still don't see big picture of things and you have no intention of ever doing so," Lelouch sighed sadly, "I really pity my friend."

**Flashback End**

Suzaku shook his head again and clenched his teeth.

"_I don't need pity_," Suzaku said in his head, "_I just need to do what I need to do. I can only move forward and defeat Zero. I will beat him with the Lancelot. But right now, the safety of Viceroy Cornelia comes first. For Euphie's sake, I will aid her sister._"

Suzaku continued to pilot the Lancelot to get to Cornelia. Meanwhile, Rai in a Burai had shot and destroyed a few Sutherlands. Rai dodged an attack by a Sutherland and countered with a Slash Harken and he charged and knocked the Sutherland down and proceeded to shoot down the Sutherland point blank. The Sutherland was destroyed and the pilot in the Knightmare Frame died. In the cockpit, Rai gripped the controls and he looked over and saw four dead bodies. The four bodies were three men and a woman who were part of the Black Knights. Rai was sad to see fellow Black Knights dead.

"We've suffered casualties on our side," Rai said and he prayed for them, "You four did well. We won't let your deaths be in vain."

Rai suddenly picked up a signature and he looked and saw a signature moving max speed.

"Is that…?" Rai asked.

"Rai, are you seeing something moving fast?" Alice contacted.

"Yeah I am," Rai said, "one unit and at this time…yeah, it's him."

"Suzaku, right?" Alice asked.

"Yep," Rai said, "I'll inform him."

Back at the valley, Cornelia faced the Lionel and pointed her Jousting Lance at the black Knightmare.

"Zero, it seems that you have me surrounded!" Cornelia said.

"That's right and I'll tell you this," Zero replied, "your reinforcements that you're counting on won't be able to get to you. They're being held down by not only my forces but also Todoh and the remaining members of the Japan Liberation Front."

Cornelia clenched her teeth and but then she smiled.

"I see, although I wonder if it was so hard for you," Cornelia said, "hoping to be unbeatable but that was not to be for you."

"Hmm, what do you mean by that?" Zero asked, "What are you referring to?"

"I was informed that you suffered such a humiliating defeat at the hands of the Knight of Nine," Cornelia said and was amused, "it just proves that you're not as good as you make yourself to be."

"Let's not forget that I'm the one who defeated you at Saitama and because of that, you can no longer be referred as the Goddess of Victory," Zero pointed out.

Cornelia got upset for being reminded of that.

"It is true," Zero continued, "I was defeated by Nonette Enneagram, the Knight of Nine but Cornelia, last time I checked, you are not anything like her. You're not a Knight of the Round and you're nowhere near her level. Do you really think that just because I lost to her that you would somehow have an advantage over me? I actually expected you to be smarter than that or perhaps you're just a hopeless idiot."

"Zero," Cornelia growled.

"Zero!" Void spoke, "Zero, please allow me to fight against Cornelia."

"Void," Zero said.

"I want to also fight Cornelia as well," Kallen said, "if it's all right, it won't matter who fights her. It will depend on who Cornelia targets first."

"Okay, I can agree to that," Void.

"Huh, you?" Cornelia asked turning her attention to Void, "Come to think of it, that white Knightmare Frame…it's the same one that was in Saitama. Are you the one then?"

"Yes," Void said as she came out of her cockpit.

Cornelia was surprised to see the masked female, "You…you're the same as Zero?"

"I am called Void," Void said.

In the cockpit in the Lionel, Lelouch smiled.

"Void is my sister," Lelouch said, "and the Knightmare she pilots is called the Lucan."

"Zero, do you copy?" Rai contacted.

"Yes," Zero answered, "wait if you're contacting me, may I assume that…?"

"Yes, he's heading to your location right now," Rai said.

Cornelia in her cockpit narrowed her eyes at the Lucan and the pilot Void.

"The Lucan, huh?" Cornelia said, "Hmph, well listen Void, I'm not interested in you," Cornelia turned over to Guren Mk. II, "not am I interested in you either but…if I beat you, I'll be able to make my escape."

"You're welcome to try!" Kallen responded.

"I don't need to try!" Cornelia said as she quickly fired her Knightmare's Machine Gun.

The Guren was able to dodge the shots by jumping up and down and was getting close to the Gloucester. Cornelia quickly shot one of her Slash Harkens but Kallen was able to deflect it with her own small MVS.

"Hah! You're quick, I'll give you that!" Cornelia said.

Cornelia quickly lunges her Jousting Lance at the Guren but Kallen was able to have her Guren catch it with her Knightmare's long silver arm and grab hold. Kallen then used the Radiant Wave Surger and swelled up the lance and the arm of the Gloucester. Cornelia was surprised and detached her Gloucester's arm and it exploded right afterwards.

"Damn you!" Cornelia said.

"Come on, you still have one good arm!" Kallen said.

"Or if you want, you can try to defeat me instead," Void said as she had her Knightmare's unsheathed dual swords.

"Ladies!" Zero called.

Kallen, Void, and even Cornelia looked over to the Lionel and the Lionel gave hand signals and Kallen and Void knew what it meant.

"He's here?" Kallen asked.

"Yep so all of you move out of the way in 3…2…1, now!" Zero said.

The Lionel, the Lucan, the Guren Mk. II., Jinta's Knightmare, and the Burais all quickly moved out of the way and right afterwards, a blast occurred through the valley. When the smoke started to clear, the Lancelot appeared with the VARIS rifle in hand. Suzaku looked around looking for the Viceroy and saw the one armed Gloucester and approached it.

"Viceroy, are you all right?" Suzaku asked, "I've come to rescue you."

"You!" Cornelia said surprised, "The Special Envoy? Who authorized you to come here? No wait, let me guess, the Sub Viceroy gave you permission to come, correct?"

"Yes ma'am, that's correct," Suzaku responded respectfully, "The Sub Viceroy has been extremely worried about you."

Cornelia sighed, "I see."

Cornelia and Suzaku heard clapping and they turned and saw the Lionel clapping its hands.

"Quite an entrance Suzaku Kururugi," Zero said, "it was good but very reckless as well."

"Zero," Suzaku said.

The Lionel stopped clapping and crossed its arm and the Lionel was joined by the Lucan, the Guren, Jinta's Knightmare, and the five Burais that came with the Lionel.

"Kururugi, you showed up just as we figured you would," Zero said, "considering the circumstances with Guilford, Darlton, and their units being unable to move to get to Cornelia, you would be the only one left available to help Cornelia and Euphemia would be the one to order you to aid Cornelia. Got to hand it to Euphemia for the decision she made."

"So Zero, are you saying that you anticipated my arrival?" Suzaku asked.

"Of course I did," Zero said, "Cornelia would never have you deployed due to her own prejudice but Euphemia is a different matter. She's not discriminative like her dear sister here."

"How dare you Zero!" Cornelia said angrily, "You dare speak of my sister so casually! Don't talk like you know her!"

The Lancelot pointed the VARIS rifle at the Lionel.

"Zero, I won't let you capture the Viceroy," Suzaku declared, "I will keep the Viceroy safe from the likes of you."

"Hmph, guess we'll see, won't we?" Zero replied.

The Lionel unsheathed its own MVS and pointed at the Lancelot and the two Knightmare Frames faced each other and was ready to take the other down.

Meanwhile at the base of the mountain, the man with dark orange hair that wore a dark gray suit was wide eyed and he had his hands up. He looked horrified and couldn't understand why this was happening as he faced Kewell and the other members of the Purist Faction and Kewell was pointing a gun at him and only Villetta was not with them at this point.

"We need you to come with us," Kewell said.

The man was shaking and he clenched his teeth.

"_There's no doubt_," The man said in his head, "_I've been set up_," The man clenched his teeth, "_Damn you Colonel Madd, this is your doing_," The man closed his eyes and still clenching his teeth and was saddened, "_Susan…Shirley…_"

The man thought about his wife Susan and his daughter Shirley and their smiling faces.

"Don't worry," Kewell said with a grin.

The man looked at the grinning Kewell.

"This is for the good of Britannia," Kewell said, "and once this is over, you'll go down a brave hero who went against the Black Knights and you'll be helping us in the Purist Faction."

Meanwhile, Madd was in the truck with the other Code-R researchers and was pleased with what was going on.

"Fenette, this is the end for you," Madd said, "your wife and daughter will surely be sad to know you were killed by the Black Knights."

The researchers were nervous and none of them actually like the idea for Fenette to be set up but none were willing to speak against the Colonel.

"Watts," Madd said.

"Yes Colonel," The researcher that wore glasses responded who was behind the wheel.

"Let's keep going," Madd said, "we'll find a clear sign to leave Narita unnoticed."

"Y-Yeah, sure," Watts said.

Watts started the truck again and started to drive.

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: The conclusion of the battle in Narita.**


	28. Battle in Narita Part Three

**Disclaimer: **I do not claim any ownership of Code Geass.

**A/N: **I just simply want to thank all of you who have supported this fic. Either by follow it, favored it, or left reviews or did two of the three or all three. Thank you all so much for the support. It makes it worth it to keep going when people enjoy it.

**Battle in Narita Part Three**

In Guilford's Knightmare cockpit, Guilford was relieved when he learned what has happened.

"Thank goodness," Guilford said, "it seems that the Lancelot made it and saved Her Highness."

"Guilford, do you copy?" Darlton contacted.

"Darlton," Guilford replied, "Yes go ahead."

"What's going on?" Darlton asked, "Is Princess Cornelia…?"

"Not to worry," Guilford said, "she's safe…and it's thanks to the Lancelot."

"I see, so Warrant Officer Kururugi made it," Darlton said relieved, "it seems that in this case, Princess Euphemia made the right call."

"Yes, I agree on this," Guilford said, "although I'm still worried. Zero is there and we know what happened at Saitama."

"That's true," Darlton said, "Guilford, as her knight, you must get there and as quickly as possible. You must be there at our lady's side."

"Yes," Guilford said determined.

Meanwhile, the Lancelot pointed the VARIS rifle at the Lionel.

"Zero, I won't let you capture the Viceroy," Suzaku declared, "I will keep the Viceroy safe from the likes of you."

"Hmph, guess we'll see, won't we?" Zero replied.

The Lionel unsheathed its own MVS and pointed at the Lancelot and the two Knightmare Frames faced each other and was ready to take the other down.

"Viceroy, please make your escape," Suzaku requested, "I'll hold them off."

"Going out of your way to protect that vile woman," Zero commented.

"Zero…" Suzaku said.

Cornelia piloted her Knightmare to point the Machine Gun at the Lionel.

"Your Highness," Suzaku said when he noticed what was going on.

"Zero killed my subordinates in Saitama," Cornelia said angrily, "I have to avenge them."

"Wait what?" Suzaku said surprised and then turned to the Lionel, "Zero, is this true?"

"That's right," Zero said, "although I didn't do it alone."

"Y-You…" Suzaku said angrily and was gripped his controls hard, "so you insist on such senseless killing. Your methods are really meaningless!"

"Do you know what was going on in Saitama?" Zero replied back, "Did you know that Cornelia was actually trying to recreate the massacre that happened in Shinjuku?"

"W-What?" Suzaku said surprised.

"She was going to have innocent people killed," Zero said with a disgusted tone, "all just to lure me out. I thank the heavens we prevented that from happening."

"Is that true?" Suzaku asked still surprised.

"I don't deny it," Cornelia said, "it's true what Zero said and I'm not sorry for what I intended to do. I did what I felt needed to be done and besides, those people in Saitama were not innocent. They chose not to report the terrorist group in Saitama. They chose to protect them!"

"Again with that false accusation!" Zero rebuked angrily, "You're just looking for any excuse to just kill the Japanese! And for what, for your despicable unjustified hatred?"

"Despicable and unjustified?" Cornelia replied angrily, "You don't know a damn thing Zero! Elevens Zero, not Japanese!"

"Your Highness please," Suzaku pleaded, "there was no need for you to—"

"Hold your tongue Kururugi!" Cornelia replied angrily at Suzaku, "First off, did I ask for your opinion? No, I did not. If you keep talking back to me and I'll consider it insubordination!"

Suzaku was taken back in what Cornelia had just said to him.

"Ah the hell with this," Naoto said, "Zero!"

"Yeah, do it!" Zero said.

Naoto piloted his Burai to shoot at the Cornelia's Gloucester but it was blocked by Suzaku's Lancelot when the Blaze Luminous activated the shield. Suzaku fired back with the VARIS rifle but the Knightmares of the Black Knights moved away and spread out. Cornelia pointed her Machine Gun to shoot again and the black Knightmare piloted by Jinta rushed through and got close to Cornelia's Gloucester. Suzaku fired one of his Slash Harkens at the black Knightmare but it was deflected by the Lucan.

"Damn it all!" Cornelia said frustrated.

"Your Highness, please make your escape!" Suzaku requested.

"…Very well," Cornelia said, "I'll leave them to you!"

"By all means!" Suzaku said.

Cornelia quickly piloted her Knightmare to escape.

"Cornelia is escaping!" Zero said, "But she can still be captured!"

"No!" Suzaku said as he got in front of the opposing Knightmares, "I won't let you take the Viceroy."

"You stupid bastard!" Tamaki said angrily, "You just heard the crap that bitch was planning to do in Saitama and you still defend her?!"

"I have my orders," Suzaku responded, "and I have to obey them. I made a promise after all."

"Grr, Zero let's kill this damn traitor!" Tamaki requested, "He's a disgrace to the Japanese. He'd rather kiss Britannian ass and ignore the suffering that Britannia causes."

"I'm not ignoring it!" Suzaku insisted.

"But you're willing to obey them," Zero said, "and talk all that childish notion of changing things within Britannia."

"I will change things from within!" Suzaku insisted strongly, "Don't you dare call my goals childish! When I prove and show that I can work my way up, the people won't need to support the Black Knights. They won't need to support you Zero."

"This is getting nowhere," Zero said.

"What do we do Zero?" Ohgi asked.

"We can take this guy," Tamaki said, "it's different from Shinjuku. We can take this guy together and beat them."

"Let's not underestimate our enemy here," Zero said, "we shouldn't assume that we can easily beat him just because we have numbers. Besides in this case…"

"In this case what? What do you suppose we do Zero?" Kallen asked.

"Q-1, go after Cornelia," Zero ordered having the Lionel look at the Guren, "The rest of you, see if you can assist the Japan Liberation Front. If I know Todoh, he's eventually going to want to have Katase and the others escape since this place will be lost to them. As for me, I'll take on Kururugi."

"Z-Zero, are you sure?" Void asked concerned.

"Yes, I owe Kururugi from our time in Shinjuku," Zero said.

"Are you sure you don't want some of us to stay and assist you?" Ohgi asked.

"Yeah I'm sure," Zero assured, "relay the order to the others and if the JLF still want nothing to do with us, then simply link up and work together to finish off the remaining Britannian forces. Void, you're in charge," Zero looked at the Burais piloted by Naoto and Ohgi, "you two are also in charge and will assist my sister and carry things out."

"Sure thing Zero," Naoto said.

"You got it," Ohgi said, "Void, looking forward to it."

"As am I," Void said, "Zero, we'll head out."

"I'm counting on you all," Zero said, "all right now, you all have your orders. Move out! Q-1, go after Cornelia!"

"With pleasure!" Kallen said, "Thank you Zero!"

Kallen piloted the Guren to pursue Cornelia. The Guren jumped up and over the Lancelot and headed after Cornelia.

"No, stop!" Suzaku said.

The Lancelot turned and was about to stop the Guren but the Lionel quickly moved and got in front of the Lancelot. Suzaku clenched his teeth in anger that Zero was getting in his way.

"No no," Zero said, "let's not be in a rush. Let's take our time here, just you and me."

"Zero!" Suzaku growled.

Suzaku looked and saw the red Knightmare going after Cornelia.

"Zero, get out of my way!" Suzaku demanded angrily.

"Ha ha no, I don't take orders from you," Zero replied.

"Don't get in my way Zero," Suzaku said, "please move. What you're doing is wrong! Your methods are wrong!"

"That line again…" Zero replied annoyed, "how annoying and arrogant. Well Kururugi, if you really want to get to Cornelia, you'll have to go through me first."

Suzaku was frustrated again, "Damn it, fine but remember Zero, you made the choice so don't blame me for whatever happens!"

"Wouldn't think of it," Zero said as he had his Lionel readied his MVS, "the rest of you, head back and see if you can assist the JLF and eliminate the remaining Britannian forces."

"You got it Zero," Naoto said.

"Kick his ass Zero!" Tamaki said fired up, "Beat the traitor an inch of his life!"

"Please, please just calm down," Ohgi said.

"Anyway, let's move," Void said, "we'll relay the order to the others."

"Got it," Jinta said.

The Lucan left with the other Knightmares following while the Lionel and the Lancelot charged towards each other. Meanwhile in the ASEEC trailer, Lloyd and Cecile were looking on seeing what the Lancelot was seeing.

"So Suzaku is fighting against Zero and his Lionel," Lloyd said excited, "this is going to be interesting."

"Lloyd, how can you be excited about this?" Cecile asked upset, "Suzaku has been blocked off from aiding the Viceroy."

"Well it can't be helped," Lloyd said with a shrug, "Zero prevented him from leaving so the only thing he can do is beat the Lionel and link up with the Viceroy."

"You actually hoped this would happen, didn't you?" Cecile accused.

"Maybe but hey, what's the big deal?" Lloyd replied with a smile, "All Suzaku has to do is win and prove that the Lancelot is superior."

"There are more pressing things to be worried about right now," Cecile said, "an enemy Knightmare is still pursuing the Viceroy and Suzaku is now being blocked to help her because of Zero. Surely you know how this looks right now, don't you?"

Cecile shook her head and looked at the monitor hoping that Suzaku would get away and be able to aid the Viceroy. Meanwhile in the G-1 Mobile Base, Euphie and the three staff officers looked on and seeing what the current situation was.

"The Lancelot is engaging against the Lionel," One of the staff officers said.

"Yes but now the problem is that one enemy Knightmare is pursuing the Viceroy," Another staff officer said, "and it's the same one that took out Kalius and his unit as well as the Purist Faction."

"Such incompetence," The third staff officer said frustrated, "I knew we shouldn't rely on that Eleven," The staff officer looked at Euphie, "Do you see now Sub Viceroy? Sending that Eleven was a huge mistake. It didn't help things at all."

Euphie ignored the staff officer and just looked on with intensity at the radar.

"Sub Viceroy!" The third staff officer said.

"Be quiet!" Euphie responded, "I heard you."

"Then what do you suppose we do?" The second staff officer asked.

"Let's give Warrant Officer Kururugi a chance," Euphie said, "he may still be able to get to the Viceroy and help her."

"And if he doesn't?" The first staff officer asked.

The staff officer looked at the third princess.

"Well…if it comes down to it," Euphie said, "then I'll head out myself and help my sister."

The staff officers were shocked.

"Wait, you can't mean…" The first staff officer spoke.

"It was a good thing that I insisted in having a Knightmare prepared for me," Euphie said.

"Your Highness, we can't possibly allow you to place yourself in danger," The third staff said.

"That's correct," The second staff officer said, "if something was to happen to you, we'd never forgive ourselves not to mention the wrath we would have to face and—"

"Then do have any other options?" Euphie interjected looking at the staff officers.

"Like we suggested before, deploy the G-1," The second staff officer said.

"And I told you that we can't do that," Euphie replied.

"Sub Viceroy!" The first staff officer said.

"You know what, never mind!" Euphie said frustrated.

Euphie looked at the screen and then tried to get in touch with both Guilford and Darlton and to hear what their status was at the moment. Meanwhile, Cornelia was moving trying to lose the Guren that was pursuing her.

"Damn Eleven!" Cornelia said as she shot at the Guren with her Machine Gun.

The Guren dodged and jumped up and descended and lunge its long silver arm. Cornelia dodged the silver long arm and kept shooting at the Guren again. Kallen quickly got close and was able to have the Guren grab hold of the arm of the Gloucester. Kallen used the Radiant Wave Surger and swelled up the arm forcing Cornelia to detach the remaining arm. The arm along with the Machine Gun exploded and the Gloucester was now literally armless.

"Damn it!" Cornelia said.

The Guren swung its long silver arm.

"Cornelia, looks like you've been completely…disarmed," Kallen mocked.

"Damn you," Cornelia cursed, "That wasn't funny, just so you know."

"How does it feel?" Kallen asked.

"What?" Cornelia responded.

"How does it feel to be helpless?" Kallen asked, "It's not so pleasant, is it?"

Cornelia didn't say anything and just glared at the Guren. In the Guren cockpit, Kallen narrowed her eyes.

"Zero ordered to capture you alive," Kallen said, "to be honest, it really doesn't sit well with me…but Zero desires it and I have no problem following his order."

Cornelia fired her Slash Harkens but Kallen was able to quickly deflect them and actually tear them apart with her MVS much to Cornelia's surprise.

"Nice try," Kallen said, "now you definitely have no weapons left."

Meanwhile, the Lancelot was shooting rounds at the Lionel but the Lionel was able to dodge and swung its MVS. The Lancelot quickly unsheathed one of its MVS and blocked the Lionel's sword attack. In the cockpit of the Lancelot, Suzaku was frustrated.

"Damn, is the Lionel really able to match the speed of the Lancelot?" Suzaku spoke.

The Lancelot and the Lionel pushed each other back and the Lionel swung its MVS.

"Is that a MVS Zero?" Suzaku asked.

"It is," Zero answered, "it was just completed yesterday. I call it Claiomh Solais."

"Claiomh Solais?" Suzaku asked.

"That's right," Zero said, "created by the genius mind of someone who has been working with me for some time."

"It doesn't matter to me what you have Zero," Suzaku said, "I'll still beat you and aid the Viceroy!"

"You're welcome to try!" Zero responded, "But it may be too late for you to help Cornelia. After all, I have one my best subordinates pursuing her and she's just as skilled as I am. Heck, Cornelia has no chance in hell to get out of this particular situation."

The Lionel charged toward the Lancelot with its MVS in hand and the Lancelot kicked up to force the Lionel to back off and shot one of its hip-mounted Slash Harkens. The Lionel countered by grabbing the rope and cut it with the Claiomh Solais.

"You'll have to do better than that Kururugi!" Zero said.

The Lancelot back away and fired from the VARIS rifle. However the Lionel was able to quickly dodge the shots and got closer and the Lancelot quickly swung its MVS but it was blocked again by the Lionel's MVS. They clashed and went back and forth with their MVSs as they attacked and countered each other with intense speed. In the Lancelot cockpit, Suzaku couldn't believe what was happening.

"Damn, the Lionel really does match the Lancelot's speed," Suzaku said frustrated.

Suzaku had the MVS the Lancelot held charged up and went on the attack against the Lionel and they clashed blades back and forth again. The Lionel jumped in the air and threw its MVS at the Lancelot. The Lancelot deflected the thrown MVS away but was hit in the face by the Lionel's fist and caused the Lancelot to be off balance. The Lionel then quickly grabbed its Claiomh Solais and with a strong swing, cut off the Lancelot's left arm. This surprised Suzaku and the Lionel quickly shot one of its wrist-mounted Slash Harken and disarmed the Lancelot's MVS. The Lionel then moved and grabbed the Lancelot's severed arm and pried the VARIS rifle out of its hand.

"Ha ha, look what I got!" Zero said in glee.

Suzaku was surprised that Zero took the VARIS rifle.

"No, give it back Zero!" Suzaku demanded.

In the Lionel's cockpit, Lelouch grinned.

"I told you Kururugi," Lelouch said, "I don't take orders from you. Now let's see…"

The Lionel handled the VARIS rifle and used it to shoot the Lancelot. The Lancelot barely dodged the first shot and moved away as the Lionel kept firing rounds from the VARIS rifle. In the trailer of the ASEEC, Lloyd and Cecile were shocked in what they were seeing and Lloyd was livid at the fact that one of the Lancelot's arms was severed and that Zero took the VARIS rifle.

"Zero took the VARIS rifle!" Lloyd said angrily, "That thief! Thief!"

"Suzaku…" Cecile said worried for the young Japanese man, "I never would have thought that Zero would give Suzaku such trouble. This is bad, this is really bad."

"Yes, it seems that Zero is more difficult than we thought and this is definitely different from the fight in Shinjuku," Lloyd said still upset, "Zero may have actually planned for this."

"So Zero was serious about anticipating for Suzaku to arrive?" Cecile asked.

Lloyd sighed as he calmed down, "That's most likely what's going on. Zero probably desired for this one on one fight."

In the G-1 Mobile Base, Euphie looks on with worry for both Cornelia and Suzaku.

"This is not good," Euphie said, "Cornelia is cornered by that enemy Knightmare and Zero is preventing Suzaku from getting to my sister."

"Hello! Sub Viceroy!" A female voice contacted.

The contact surprised Euphie and the staff officers and they recognized the voice.

"That voice!" Euphie said, "Nonette, is that you?"

"It is," Nonette said.

"The Knight of Nine?" One of the staff officers said surprised.

"Lady Enneagram?" Another staff officer said.

"If I may, why have you contacted us?" The third staff officer asked.

"I've been informed of what's going on," Nonette said, "I had a terrible feeling that this would happen so I'm on my way to help Nelly."

"But how?" Euphie asked.

In the air, a VTOL was in the air and it was carrying the Morgause. In the cockpit, Nonette had her hands in the control and was ready to help her junior from the military academy.

"I was contacted by one Villetta Nu," Nonette informed.

"Villetta Nu?" Euphie replied surprised, "But how—"

"I'll explain things later," Nonette interjected, "I've pinpointed the location of the Viceroy so I'll be concentrating on getting to her."

"Lady Enneagram, please help the Viceroy," One of the staff officers pleaded.

"Don't worry, I will," Nonette assured.

In the air, the VTOL released the Morgause and the Knightmare Frame piloted by the Knight of Nine descended down to the mountain and drew its Jousting Lance. Elsewhere in the mountains, Villetta saw something descending down and it was Morgause and Villetta sighed with relief.

"Yes, she made it," Villetta said with a smile, "surely with this, I'll be sure to be rewarded," Villetta said, "I won't go to the route that Kewell and the others are doing. Speaking of which…"

Villetta looked at the side and narrowed her eyes and decided go somewhere. Meanwhile, the Lancelot charged and swung its other MVS but the Lionel was able to dodge and countered by swinging the Claiomh Solais and had just cut off the right hand of the Lancelot holding the other MVS and Suzaku moved his Knightmare back and was surprised again.

"Zero!" Suzaku said angrily, "Damn you!"

"This is a lot different from Shinjuku," Zero commented, "What are you going to do now Kururugi? You carry no MVS and I have the VARIS rifle in hand."

Zero motioned the Lionel holding up the VARIS rifle that he took from Suzaku. Suzaku was seething with what was happening.

"You know what?" Zero said, "I've decided on something."

"What?" Suzaku asked angrily.

"This VARIS rifle," Zero said, "I'm keeping this. That's right, it's mine now."

In the Lancelot cockpit, Suzaku was livid when he heard what Zero said.

"Zero!" Suzaku spoke.

"The hell he is!" Lloyd screamed angrily, "Suzaku, you can't let him keep it! Get it back! That doesn't belong to him!"

"I know Lloyd, I know!" Suzaku responded.

Zero shot both of the Lionel's hip-mounted Slash Harkens and it struck the Lancelot catching Suzaku off guard. Zero quickly followed up with a shot from the VARIS rifle and it struck the Lancelot's head and then Zero quickly moved the Lionel and dropped the VARIS rifle and with both hands on the Lionel's Claiomh Solais did a horizontal slash and sliced the Lancelot in half. The upper body of the Lancelot fell back as Suzaku screamed and hit the ground and the legs of the Lancelot still stood. Zero used his Knightmare's MVS to slice the legs in half for good measure. Suzaku was surprised once again and he could hear Lloyd screaming his head off and going insanely ballistic and swearing like crazy while Cecile tried to get Lloyd to calm down. The Lionel picked up the VARIS rifle and pointed at the Lancelot.

"You lose Suzaku Kururugi," Zero declared.

"Zero!" Suzaku growled angrily.

"This is the result," Zero declared, "I've beaten you. My Lionel wins over your Lancelot."

In the cockpit of the Lionel, Lelouch glared at the fallen Lancelot.

"You lose and there's nothing you can do about it," Lelouch said.

"Zero! Zero, do you copy?!" Yoshida contacted frantically.

Lelouch was surprised at the tone of Yoshida's voice and pressed a button.

"This is Zero," Lelouch responded, "What's wrong Yoshida? You sound frantic."

"Yeah well, there's a problem," Yoshida said.

"Huh, what's wrong?" Zero said worried.

"It's Kallen," Yoshida said, "she may be in trouble."

"Wait, what?!" Zero replied shocked, "What do you mean?"

"It's her, that woman!" Yoshida said, "The Knight of Nine, Nonette Enneagram was spotted landed in the mountains in that Knightmare Morgause and she's heading to where Kallen is!"

Lelouch was shocked and mortified as to what he was just informed.

"Oh no, Kallen," Lelouch said, "I understand. I'll be right there and see if there's anyone that can assist me because I know I'm going to need it!"

"Yes, Naoto and Jinta are aware as well," Yoshida said, "They'll get there as fast as they can."

"Okay," Lelouch said and then he clenched his teeth and then pressed the button to speak to Suzaku, "Kururugi, it seems that you're in luck. Something urgent had just come to my attention so I'm going to take my leave here."

"Wait a damn minute Zero!" Suzaku said angrily, "We're not done here!"

"Oh yes we are," Lelouch replied, "You're no longer in any condition to fight me."

"What, are you going to just run away?" Suzaku responded, "You coward!"

"Not sure if you're aware, but I cut off your Knightmare's left arm, cut off the right hand, and sliced the Lancelot in half," Zero pointed out, "you're just ranting like a sore loser. I have no more reason to stick around with a pathetic spoiled brat. You need to grow up Kururugi; you're just being a disgrace."

The Lionel quickly turned and left to go get to Kallen ignoring Suzaku's raving and ranting. Suzaku was furious and hit his fists on the controls.

"Suzaku, Suzaku, are you all right?" Cecile contacted and her face shown on Suzaku's screen.

"No, no I'm not," Suzaku said upset, "I failed and didn't live up to the expectations. I failed to keep my promise to Princess Euphemia. I can't apologize enough for this."

"You're still alive," Cecile said, "that matters."

"I really wish I wasn't," Suzaku said with a frown, "I would have been better off dead."

"Suzaku," Cecile responded upset and disturbed to hear what Suzaku said.

Meanwhile, the Lionel was in full speed as it was headed to link up with the Guren Mk-II.

"Q-1, do you copy?!" Zero contacted with a worried tone, "Q-1, please respond!"

"Zero, this is Q-1," Kallen responded.

"Q-1, what is your status?" Zero asked, "Were you able to secure Cornelia?"

"I was about to but…" Kallen replied.

"But?" Zero asked.

"I'm sorry Zero," Kallen said sadly.

At another place within the mountains, the Guren was facing the Morgause that stood in front of the armless Gloucester that was on the ground.

"I've been met with an unexpected enemy," Kallen said upset.

"The Morgause," Zero said, "I know."

"I doubt she's going to just let me go," Kallen said.

The Morgause pointed the Jousting Lance at the Guren.

"Just hang on Kallen," Zero said, "I'll get to you as fast as I can."

"Zero…" Kallen spoke.

"Red Knightmare!" Nonette spoke, "This is the end of the line here. I won't let you take Nelly!"

The Morgause charged towards the Guren and the Kallen quickly moved the Guren away from the Morgause and they began their fight. Meanwhile, Jinta and Naoto piloted their Knightmares trying to get to Kallen as fast as they could.

"Of all the rotten luck," Naoto said upset, "we thought things would be easier since we didn't see the Knight of Nine."

"Yes but to think she would get involved and arrive here via flight at this stage of the game," Jinta said.

"Hang on Kallen," Naoto said, "we're coming."

Jinta's black Knightmare and the Burai piloted by Naoto continued to make their way to get to Kallen. Meanwhile, Jeremiah was limping with a long stick and placing his hand on his left eye.

"Damn it all," Jeremiah said upset, "damn it all. I'm not Orange. I'm not Orange. Why won't anyone believe me when I say that I'm not Orange?"

Jeremiah heard some sounds and he stopped and looked around. He caught the sight of a three Sutherlands moving and going in the opposite direction that Jeremiah was heading to and there was a man on the shoulder of one of the Sutherlands and it was Kewell. Jeremiah then noticed someone on the hands of one of the Sutherlands and it was the man with the dark orange hair and Jeremiah was surprised as he saw the man had a terrified expression. Jeremiah was surprised when he saw the man.

"That man," Jeremiah said surprised, "I think I've seen him somewhere before," Jeremiah thought about it and was shocked when he had a guess as to where he saw him before, "wait a minute. That man…yes, I'm sure of it. That man is Joseph Fenette I'm sure that it is him but what's going on? Kewell, what are you up to and why does Fenette look so terrified?"

Jeremiah decided on something and headed back to where his damaged Knightmare cockpit was. Meanwhile the Guren and the Morgause were fighting each other and Cornelia came out of her cockpit and just watched. Kallen was being forced back by the aggressive display of the Knight of Nine.

"_Damn, she's definitely not like the others we've defeated here_," Kallen said in her head upset, "_and she's the one who gave Lelouch such a rough time_," Kallen was determined, "_but still even so, I have to do something. If I can beat her, there will be no one else that can really stop us and I'll be able avenge the defeat Lelouch suffered._"

The Morgause and the Guren shot their Slash Harkens at each other and they both dodge.

"You're very good," Nonette spoke, "you might even be as good as Zero!"

"Thanks for the complement!" Kallen responded.

The Morgause pointed the Jousting Lance at the Guren again.

"That long silver arm," Nonette said, "is that the main weapon?"

Kallen didn't say anything and Nonette sighed.

"You won't say huh," Nonette said, "fine, I was just asking just for the hell of it. It must be the Radiant Wave Surger."

Kallen was surprised, "Wait, how do you know that—?"

Kallen didn't finish because the Morgause charged with the Jousting Lance. Kallen quickly had the Guren grab the Jousting Lance with the long silver arm.

"I got you!" Kallen declared as she activated the Radiant Wave Surger.

The Radiant Wave Surger swelled up the Jousting Lance but the Morgause moved the hand off the Jousting Lance before it got hit with the surger.

"No Eleven, I got you!" Nonette declared.

The Morgause took something from behind and it was a Combat Knife and with speed, stabbed the silver long arm and moved away. This caught Kallen by surprise and the explosion occurred. The Jousting Lance was destroyed but the silver long arm was severely damaged and Kallen was shocked at what had happened.

"You sacrificed the Jousting Lance just to get close and damage the Radiant Wave Surger," Kallen deduced.

"You got it right," Nonette said.

Kallen tried to move the long silver arm but was unable to get it to move.

"Damn it," Kallen said upset, "this is not good."

"Like I said, end of the line," Nonette said.

The Morgause brought out an Assault Rifle and pointed at the Guren.

"Your primary weapon is damaged," Nonette said, "you can't use it. I'm going to chalk this up as my victory."

Kallen felt embarrassed of what had just happened.

"You have no chance as of now," Cornelia said as she walked up and stood next to the Morgause.

"Oh Nelly," Nonette said looking at the second princess of Britannia.

"Oh wow," Kallen said as she was annoyed, "the second princess comes out feeling brave because the Knight of Nine saves her."

"You can call how you want to see it," Cornelia said, "It doesn't change the fact that you lost."

"You have two options Black Knight," Nonette said looking at the Guren, "you can surrender and I'll personally take you into custody or you can not surrender and I kill you here. The choice is yours."

In the cockpit of the Guren, Kallen gripped the controls and clenched her teeth.

"_I'm so screwed_," Kallen said in her head, "_I'm sorry Naoto. I'm sorry Lelouch and Nunnally._"

Nonette looked over and saw something and she was surprised at what she saw and felt danger.

"Nelly, take cover!" Nonette said with urgency.

"What?" Cornelia said surprised.

"Do it!" Nonette said with urgency.

A blast was fired towards Nonette but the Knight of Nine was able to quickly dodge the shot which caused damage to the area around them as Cornelia took cover as Nonette suggested. Kallen was surprised and wondered what that was. It didn't take long for Kallen to get her answer when a Slash Harken was shot and went towards the Morgause and the Morgause quickly shot the Slash Harken with the Assault Rifle. The three ladies saw the Lionel make its appearance with the VARIS rifle in hand. In the cockpit of the Lionel, Lelouch was disappointed that he didn't get Nonette and cursed himself for not getting the shot. He piloted his Lionel to go and stand near the Guren Mk-II.

"Q-1, are you all right?" Zero asked.

"Zero," Kallen said amazed, "you came for me."

"Yes I did," Zero said, "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine physically," Kallen assured, "but my Knightmare's…"

Zero saw that the Guren's long silver arm was severely damaged.

"Enneagram really got me," Kallen said feeling ashamed, "I'm sorry Zero, I failed you."

"No, it's not your fault," Zero said, "It's mine."

"Zero…" Kallen said.

"You did well Q-1," Zero said, "now stay back, this time I'll protect you."

In the cockpit, Kallen was surprised and she blushed a little as she watched when Zero had the Lionel stand in front of the Guren. The Lionel faced the Morgause.

"Zero, how nice of you to drop by," Nonette said.

"I should have known," Cornelia said coming out of her cockpit again and then she noticed VARIS rifle and she clenched her teeth, "that weapon…what happened to the Lancelot?!"

"I defeated the Lancelot and came straight here," Zero said.

"I see," Nonette said, "so Kururugi failed. That's unfortunate."

"Tch, I should have known he couldn't get the job done," Cornelia said bitterly, "I don't know why the hell I expected anything from that Eleven anyway. You can't trust them at all."

"Zero!" Jinta's voice called.

They looked over and saw the Burai and the Black Knightmare arriving and stood next to the Guren.

"You two made it," Zero said.

"Yeah," Naoto said and then he turned to the Guren, "hey little sister, are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kallen said.

"That's good," Jinta said, "looks like Zero was able to help you. Perhaps you didn't need our assistance after all."

"No, it's good that you two came along," Zero said.

"More of your subordinates huh," Nonette said.

"I'll buy you three some time," Zero said, "use the opportunity to retreat."

"Oh, do you really think that I'll allow that?" Nonette said having the Assault Rifle pointed at the Lionel.

"It doesn't matter what you say or do," Zero said pointing the VARIS rifle at the Morgause.

"Zero, I've beaten you last time," Nonette said, "and the result here won't be different."

"Are you sure about that?" Zero responded.

"You must be a glutton for punishment if you have the nerve to say that," Nonette said.

"You three, get moving and rendezvous with the others," Zero ordered.

"Zero," Kallen said with worry.

As Zero and Nonette continued to face each other, they caught sight of someone and that someone was walking between their Knightmares and they were surprised. Kallen, Naoto, and Jinta were surprised as well and so was Cornelia. The person they were seeing walking by was CC. CC stopped for a moment and looked around.

"What the hell?" Zero spoke, "What are you doing here?"

In Jinta's cockpit, Jinta was stunned.

"Hold on, what happened to Sayoko?" Jinta asked.

"CC, why are you here?" Naoto asked, "It's dangerous for you to be here!"

"CC?" Cornelia asked confused and then she drew her long barreled pistol and pointed at CC, "Who the hell are you? Are a member of the Black Knights as well?"

In the cockpit of the Morgause, Nonette was surprised and stared at the woman.

"I've seen her before," Nonette said and then she pushed a button, "Hey, I recognize you!"

CC faced the Morgause and walked towards the Knightmare Frame.

"Don't move!" Cornelia ordered.

"I will not allow you to harm this man!" CC said as she quickly got close to the Morgause.

"You shouldn't be here!" Zero said, "Leave!"

"Did you forget?" CC responded, "I said I would protect and that's exactly what I intend to do here…whether you want it or not."

"You insufferable woman!" Zero responded annoyed.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?" Cornelia asked angrily.

CC quickly pulled out a gun and shot the long barreled pistol out of Cornelia's hand. CC then glared at Cornelia.

"I won't let you interfere," CC said.

"CC, what are you doing?" Zero asked.

"I can't have you risk your life, not against this person" CC said, "so with that, even though it is indirect, it's worth a try."

The Code on CC's forehead glowed and shockwaves occurred around Nonette and the Knight of Nine was seeing illusions.

"What the hell is this?" Nonette asked freaking out, "What the hell's going on?"

Nonette was seeing various images, images that she had no understanding of. Nonette was then forced to see horrific images and most of them were memories of her past and most of them were horrible images of her memories from her childhood. Nonette was wide eyed and she screamed.

"Stop! Stop it!" Nonette cried hysterically, "Stop now!"

Nonette was seeing dead bodies in a house and seeing sadistic men grinning in glee with weapons in hands.

"No don't," Nonette pleaded, "please don't!"

Cornelia was shocked in what was going on and Zero as well as Jinta, Kallen, and Naoto were shocked and Jinta looked horrified as he shook his head.

"Hey, you're doing that damn thing again, aren't you?" Jinta asked upset.

"What are you doing?" Zero asked.

"I'm just showing her some shocking images although I don't know what she's actually seeing," CC explained.

"Nonette!" Cornelia called out, "Nonette, speak to me!"

Nonette suddenly screamed bloody murder.

"Enough! Enough!" Nonette shouted, "I'll kill you bastards! I'll kill all of you! I'll kill you! I'll kill you! I'll kill you!"

Nonette started shooting blindly everywhere and everyone was taking cover.

"Retreat, now!" Zero frantically ordered, "Retreat!"

"Damn it, I knew this would happen!" Jinta said.

Nonette continued to shout and scream like crazy shooting blindly with her Assault Rifle and some of the shots actually struck CC.

"Damn it!" Zero said angrily.

"Zero!" Naoto called, "Zero, you got to get away!"

Zero quickly put away the VARIS rifle and Jinta grabbed CC who was lifeless at the moment after being shot and they all made their retreat.

"Nonette! Nonette, please calm down!" Cornelia pleaded, "Get a hold of yourself!"

Cornelia was getting scared of what was happening.

"Princess!" Guilford contacted, "Princess, do you copy? Please Your Highness, please say something!"

"Guilford," Cornelia responded.

"Thank goodness," Guilford said relieved, "Princess I'm coming to aid you right now."

"Guilford, it might not be safe for you right now," Cornelia said with fear.

"Your Highness?" Guilford replied, "What's wrong?"

"It's Nonette," Cornelia said.

Cornelia was explaining to Guilford what had just occurred and afterwards she had Guilford contact the G-1 Base while she herself contacted Darlton. In the G-1 Mobile Base, Euphie and the three staff officers with her were shocked in what they were hearing.

"What?" The second staff officer said, "The Morgause has gone berserk?"

"Oh no, Nonette," Euphie said fearing the well being of the Knight of Nine. Within the mountains, Guilford was rushing in his Gloucester retreating from Todoh and the Four Holy Swords.

"He's retreating?" Chiba asked surprised.

"We can still get him," Asahina said.

"No, leave him," Todoh said.

"Sir, are you sure?" Asahina asked.

"Yes, I just received a report from the main base," Todoh said, "apparently, something happened with Cornelia and the Knight of Nine."

"The Knight of Nine?" Senba asked surprised, "Wait, you mean…?"

"Yes, it seems that the Knight of Nine got in this battle as well to help Cornelia but something happened that caused the Knightmare to go berserk," Todoh said, "we should use this time to secure an escape route for General Katase and the others."

"I see, understood sir," Urabe said.

"_Zero, what has happened?_" Todoh asked in his head, "_Was it part of your strategy as well?_"

Meanwhile in the G-1 Mobile Base, Euphie was in the Knightmare Hanger and was getting in a Gloucester. The three staff officers ran and saw Euphie getting in the cockpit.

"Your Highness, please reconsider," The third staff officer pleaded.

"There's no need to put yourself in danger," The second staff officer said.

"I can no longer just stand by and do nothing," Euphie said, "I'm going."

"Your Highness, please!" The first staff officer pleaded.

"I have to do something," Euphie insisted, "I can't just stand by and do nothing," Euphie clenched her teeth and shook her head and she thought about Lelouch and Nunnally when they were taken to the aircraft to go to Japan, "not again."

"P-Princess Euphemia," The first staff officer said as he and the others were surprised.

"I'm going," Euphie said.

Euphie activated the Knightmare and was ready to roll out. Euphie suddenly got a phone call on her cell and she looked it over and was surprised to see the name on the caller ID. Meanwhile, the Morgause stopped moving after the Energy Filler ran out of power and the Knightmare finally shut down. Cornelia came out of her cockpit and went to check up on Nonette. The cockpit opened and Cornelia saw Nonette shaking and still looked horrified.

"Nonette, please speak to me," Cornelia pleaded with concern.

"N-Nelly," Nonette said sadly shaking and holding her own arms, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"You're not at fault," Cornelia assured, "that woman did it. That woman with Zero did it. I don't know what the hell she did to you but I'll make sure she pays for this…her along with Zero."

Nonette started to calm down when Cornelia placed her hands on Nonette's shoulders. Cornelia nodded and Nonette thanked Cornelia. Cornelia pressed the button on Nonette's console and got in touch with Darlton and Guilford.

"Guilford, Darlton, can you hear me?" Cornelia said.

"Princess, are you all right?" Guilford asked.

"Yes I'm fine," Cornelia said calmly.

"What of Lady Enneagram?" Darlton asked.

"Nonette is fine as well," Cornelia said, "she was able to finally calm herself down."

"Thank goodness," Guilford said relieved, "it's fortunate that both of you are okay."

"Yes," Cornelia said, "Guilford and Darlton, I want the two of you to relay this to the entire army."

"Yes?" Darlton asked.

"Your Highness?" Guilford spoke.

"Prepare to retreat," Cornelia said.

"A retreat?" Guilford asked surprised, "I see, so it's come down to this."

"We lost didn't we?" Darlton asked.

"It makes me sick to admit this but yes, we lost," Cornelia said angrily, "and I don't want to continue to risking the lives of my officers. Maintain combat status and gradually fall back," Cornelia clenched her teeth in frustration, "I have no excuse for my failure as commander."

Nonette looked at Cornelia with a sad expression and she also felt ashamed and embarrassed of what had happened.

"_That damn woman_," Nonette said in her head angrily with a look of vengeance, "_I'll kill her and I'll make Zero watch._"

The order was relayed to all of the Britannian military to gradually retreat and it was known to be a lost for the Britannian army. Meanwhile, the Lionel stopped and the pilot was surprised in what he was seeing.

"What the hell…is this?" Zero asked angrily.

What Zero were seeing was three Sutherlands pointing their rifles at them and Kewell holding the dark orange haired man at gunpoint. Kewell grinned wickedly and was confident.

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: The aftermath of the Battle of Narita and the Purist Faction confront Zero and ready to carry out their plan.**


	29. Aftermath of Narita

**Disclaimer: **I don't own or have anything to do with Code Geass.

**A/N: **I had originally planned to have my OC, Jinta Kuromaki reveal his past in this chapter but considering the length of this chapter, I decided to do it next chapter. For now, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Aftermath of Narita**

The battle in Narita was over and the Britannian forces were all following Cornelia's order to gradually retreat. It was an unfortunate day for Cornelia because eighty percent of the Britannian forces were lost by the rockslide. Cornelia was really caught off guard by the Black Knights who caused the rockslide and it got worse when Black Knights showed up and decimated another number of Britannian forces and gave the opening to the group within the Japan Liberation Front led by Todoh. By the time Cornelia relayed the order to retreat, another ten percent of the Britannian forces were lost, eliminated by the Black Knights and the Japan Liberation Front. Cornelia considered the operation as failure due to the lost of her forces and it didn't help for Cornelia that was she beaten by one of Zero's subordinates in the red Knightmare nor did it do well when the woman that Nonette claimed she recognized suddenly showed up and did something strange to Nonette. Cornelia had frowned at what had happened and was relieved that Nonette had finally calmed down. Cornelia swore that she would make that woman pay for what she did to her senior and since it seemed that she was associated with Zero, it added in the list of crimes that Zero was guilty of as far as Cornelia was concerned. As Cornelia and Nonette waited to be picked up by a unit led by Guilford to come get them, Cornelia just got contacted by one of the staff officers in the G-1 Mobile Base.

"Viceroy Cornelia," One of the staff officers contacted.

"What is it?" Cornelia responded.

"It's Princess Euphemia!" The staff officer replied.

"Huh, what's wrong?" Cornelia spoke surprised.

A Gloucester Knightmare Frame suddenly moved out of the G-1 Mobile Base and headed towards the mountain, going on the path that was not muddy due to the rockslide. In the cockpit of the Gloucester, Euphie was determined as she was headed to where she felt she needed to go. Back in Cornelia's cockpit, Cornelia was shocked in what she was told and it was that Euphie got in the Gloucester Knightmare Frame and made her way through the mountains.

"What's the meaning of this?" Cornelia asked upset, "Where is she going?"

"We're not exactly sure Viceroy," One of the staff officers said.

"What the hell do you mean you're not sure?" Cornelia replied losing patience.

"Princess Euphemia suddenly got a call and then afterwards, she activated the Knightmare and headed out and wouldn't say where she was going," The staff officer explained.

Cornelia got worried and concerned about her younger sister's action.

"_Euphie, just what are you doing?_" Cornelia asked in her head.

"Princess Cornelia," Darlton contacted, "If it's all right with you, I can go and fetch Princess Euphemia."

"Darlton, are you sure you're up to it?" Cornelia replied, "Can I leave the matter of Euphemia to you?"

"Yes Milady," Darlton responded, "in fact, I already pinpointed her course and I can go on my way to get to her."

"Thank you Darlton," Cornelia said feeling grateful, "then I'll leave it you."

"Of course," Darlton said.

Cornelia sighed, "I'm going to need to have a serious talk with Euphie," Cornelia then turned to the Morgause, "Nonette…"

In the cockpit of the Morgause, Nonette had her head down and had her teeth clenched in anger.

"I'll kill that woman," Nonette vowed, "I swear I will kill that woman but just killing her won't be enough. I'm going to make her suffer. She must be one of Zero's subordinates now," Nonette thought about the time when she first saw CC and it was the time she was with Marianne and they spoke to each other, "Sorry Lady Marianne, I know that woman was an acquaintance of yours but she got in my head and forced me to go through that trauma and I'm not going to let her go."

Meanwhile Jeremiah was sitting by his damaged Knightmare cockpit and sighed still holding having his hand over his left eye.

"Whatever it is," Jeremiah said, "whatever it is that Kewell and the others are planning…"

"Lord Jeremiah!" Villetta called.

Jeremiah was surprised and he looked over and saw Villetta who was running toward him.

"Villetta," Jeremiah said.

"Lord Jeremiah," Villetta said as she stopped and nodded with relieved expression, "thank goodness you're still alive."

"Same to you as well," Jeremiah said, "how goes the battle?"

"Right," Villetta said with a downcast look, "unfortunately, the Viceroy has ordered a retreat. We suffered huge lost on our side, mostly because of the Black Knights."

"Zero…" Jeremiah said with a growl.

Jeremiah recalled what happened when he faced Zero's Lionel and when he fought and lost against the Guren Mk-II.

"Lord Jeremiah?" Villetta asked with concern.

"Zero said I wasn't a concern for him," Jeremiah said clenching his teeth, "he didn't deem me as an opponent."

"Lord Jeremiah, there is something else," Villetta said, "and it's about Lord Kewell."

"Kewell…" Jeremiah said, "Yes, I actually saw him."

"Wait, you did?" Villetta asked surprised.

"Yes…" Jeremiah said with a frown.

"I see," Villetta said, "um Lord Jeremiah, before we go any further about Kewell, is something wrong with your eye?"

Jeremiah still frowned, "It hurts real bad…"

Meanwhile, Suzaku just got out of the cockpit of the damaged Lancelot. He looked and saw the damage that was caused by Zero and his Lionel. Suzaku clenched his teeth and his fists and still couldn't believe that he lost to Zero.

"I failed miserably," Suzaku said, "and not only that, I didn't keep my promise to Euphie," Suzaku looked over at the damaged Knightmare that had its left arm severed and its right hand severed and the fact that Zero took the VARIS Rifle and declared it as his as well as the fact that Zero cut the Lancelot in half and then cut the legs of the Lancelot in half, "Zero," Suzaku growled angrily thinking about the masked individual and then he looked at the damaged Knightmare Frame again, "the Lancelot needs repairs and when it does, somehow…someway, I'll get you for this Zero," Suzaku sighed when he thought about what would happen when he faced Lloyd and Cecile and got nervous about Lloyd and the state of mind he would be in, "Lloyd is going to flip out that's for sure…if he hasn't already."

Suzaku groaned as he felt a sense of dread of not only how Lloyd was going to act but also the idea of having to face Euphemia since he didn't keep his promise to her. Meanwhile, the Lionel was making its way to the planned rendezvous point. Lelouch got separated from Kallen, Naoto, and Jinta when they were getting away from the berserk firing barrage by Nonette. In the cockpit of the Lionel, Lelouch frowned.

"I was able to win against Suzaku and the Lancelot," Lelouch said, "but once again, I failed to beat Nonette and the Morgause," Lelouch sighed, "I suppose it's still an overall success since we took out most of Cornelia's forces," Lelouch nodded, "preparations for the next phase are almost complete and then when we get started," Lelouch had a downcast expression, "it will be then that we'll have to—"

Lelouch cut himself off when he spotted three Sutherlands and they surrounded the Lionel with two of them pointing Assault Rifles at the black Knightmare. Lelouch stopped and looked around and was annoyed seeing the Knightmares of the Britannian forces and then he saw something that surprised him and what Lelouch saw was Kewell walking and having someone walk in front of him and it was Joseph Fenette. Kewell was holding the dark orange haired man at gunpoint and had grinned wickedly as he was feeling confident.

"What the hell…is this?" Zero asked angrily, "What are you people up to this time? Kewell Soresi, who is that man you have at gunpoint?"

"Zero, you and your Black Knights have humiliated us long enough," Kewell said, "I don't know what it is that have over Jeremiah and this Orange business but we're sure as hell not going to go down after everything we worked for because of you."

"You haven't answered my question!" Zero replied angrily, "What the hell are you people planning to do here?"

"Please don't do this," Joseph pleaded to Kewell.

"Shut up," Kewell responded.

Kewell then pushed Joseph forward and Joseph tripped and fell on the ground.

"So what, are you just going to victimize this man right in front of me just to vent out your anger?" Zero asked.

"No, sadly this man is going to die," Kewell said with a sadistic grin.

Zero was shocked in what was said and Joseph was shaking and terrified.

"What, you're just going to kill him?!" Zero asked.

"No, we won't," Kewell said looking at the Lionel, "you are…at least that's how it's going to be reported."

"What do you mean?" Zero replied.

Kewell signaled one of the three Sutherlands and one of the Knightmares brought out a Chaos Mine and Zero was shocked.

"You bastards!" Zero said with a venomous tone.

"Here's how it's going to be Zero," Kewell said, "you go on by referring to yourself and your group as knights of justice and that you protect those without power and weapons. You also add that whether they are Elevens or Britannians, there are no exceptions for your protection."

"What's your point?" Zero replied while still looking over the Sutherland that had the Chaos Mine.

"The Purist Faction will be known as the one who got Zero," Kewell said with a sadistic smirk, "the Chaos Mine will be used and this poor man will be caught in the crossfire and killed by the shrapnel. Zero, since you declare that you protect those without weapons, let's see if you're willing to risk your life for it. If you decide to run, this man will die and it will be reported that you killed this man just for the hell of it and we of the Purist Faction came by and witness your heinous act. It will be known that you're a hypocritical coward and just another filthy terrorist that has no respect and this man died as an innocent victim who was dragged here by you Zero. If you make your attempt to protect him, you'll fail and die along with him and we'll report that we were able to eliminate you but sadly this man died because Zero cowardly killed him just to escape but we were able to stop him and killed him," Kewell chuckled, "either way, this man dies and so do you. Also, if you decide to run and we'll catch up to you and execute you. You can't take on three Sutherlands. What do you think Zero?"

"I think you're sick," Zero said, "Do you really believe your disgusting scheme will fly?"

"You think it won't work?" Kewell responded, "You think we won't be able to get one over you? Do you think if you escape from us and say something, people that actually matter will listen to you? Zero, you're just another terrorist as far as we're concern and we're loyal servants of Britannia. Even if you're actually able to escape from us, our word will be the only thing that really matters when it comes down to it. We know you have the support of your fellow Elevens but so what? It doesn't matter. The only ones who will probably believe you will be the Elevens. Princess Cornelia will be glad to have us with the knowledge that you ran away from us because we were too much for you and it will show that we're still capable," Kewell looked at Joseph, "this poor man…he will be remember as a great man who was forced in this because of your cowardly and criminal act and will be remembered as a brave man."

"You're crazy," Joseph said, "you're crazy to do this. Please don't do this. I have a wife and daughter. Surely…surely you understand so please don't do this!"

Kewell pointed the gun at Joseph's skull and Joseph clenched his teeth.

"You need to stop talking," Kewell said with a cold stare and tone, "you're going to die anyway so you might as well keep your mouth shut. It's not like you're anyone important so you might as well take a role beneficial for us of the Purist Faction since we'll restore our credibility and that is what is important. You should be willing to die for your country. "

"You're willing to kill an innocent man who is a Britannian like you just to score points," Zero spoke as he was disgusted, "Typical, you people really are scum. You're beyond hope for you to create such a disgusting farce."

"Say what you want Zero," Kewell replied looking at the Lionel, "in the end, if you somehow escape, it will be your word against ours and it will be obvious which of us Viceroy Cornelia will believe. You're the only one here and we're here and we'll have things set in our favor. You don't have anyone to help you…that's right, you're all alone."

"Lord Kewell, we need to quickly get started," One of the Purist Faction members said.

"Yes, we need to hurry," Kewell said with a smile.

There was a sudden noise and Kewell and the others were surprised and they looked and were shocked at what they saw. It was the Lionel and with its MVS in one had just cut off the hand of the Sutherland that held the Chaos Mine. The Lionel then followed up by quickly throwing the MVS at one of the other Sutherlands and it impaled the Sutherland and brought it down killing the pilot inside. The Lionel pointed the VARIS Rifle at the remaining Sutherland and shot and struck the Sutherland with the rifle shot and brought it down killing the pilot inside and shot another round near the other purists and caused a explosion and some of them ended up in the air and they fell on the ground injuring them and one of them ran away and headed in the forest. Kewell and the other members of the Purist Faction were shocked at what had happened with the fact that the Lionel moved so fast. The Lionel threw the VARIS Rifle in the air and then quickly picked up Joseph, picked up the Claiomh Solais and sheathed it, then jumped in the air and grabbed the VARIS Rifle. Afterwards and without stopping in between, the Lionel made its escape and the Purist Faction were dumbfound at what had just happened.

"Kewell!" The pilot in the Sutherland with the severed hand spoke.

Kewell was still shocked and then shook himself out of the shock and looked at the one handed Sutherland.

"You can still move, right?" Kewell asked.

"Y-Yeah!" The Sutherland pilot said.

"Then let's move quickly," Kewell said with urgency as he ran up to the Sutherland, "we can still get them. If we don't then everything will be for nothing and we won't get another chance!"

Meanwhile the Lionel holding VARIS Rifle in one hand and holding Joseph in the other hand was making its way.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine," Zero assured Joseph.

"You…" Joseph said and was still in shock, "you're really helping me."

"Yes," Zero replied, "I don't know what happened with how you ended up being captured by the Purist Faction but I'll make sure you make it out alive."

Joseph was still amazed and he prayed that Zero would keep his word for Joseph wanted to get back to his wife and daughter. There were suddenly shots and both Joseph and Zero saw that it was the Sutherland with only one hand that was shooting at them with the Assault Rifle in remaining hand and Kewell was on the shoulder of the Sutherland. The Lionel pointed the rifle at the pursuing Sutherland and fired a shot but the Sutherland dodged the shot. In the cockpit of the Lionel, Lelouch clenched his teeth seeing what was happening and concentrated in getting away as he pushed some buttons.

"_I have to hurry_," Lelouch said in his head.

Meanwhile, the rest of the Black Knights were in an area where they were celebrating their feat against the Britannian forces. They spoke about how they were able to get one over Cornelia and because they all followed Zero's directions that they overall succeeded. Jinta in his Knightmare was still carrying the lifeless CC with both hands. When some of the Black Knights wondered and asked about the woman Jinta was carrying, Jinta assured them that the woman was fine and that she was just unconscious. Sayoko showed up and sighed with relief seeing CC.

"Sayoko, are you all right?" Jinta asked as he came of the cockpit of his Knightmare Frame.

"Yes, I'm fine," Sayoko replied.

"What happened?" Jinta asked.

"It was a careless mistake on my part," Sayoko explained as she jumped up and got on Jinta's Knightmare Frame, "CC…she somehow made me see some visions and it was so much and she took advantage to get away from me."

"I see…" Jinta asked, "Just like what she did with Nonette."

"Pardon?" Sayoko asked confused.

The Burai piloted by Naoto and the Guren Mk-II piloted by Kallen arrived and they came out of their cockpits as well.

"Thank goodness you two made it," Jinta said.

"Yeah, same to you," Kallen said.

"It's seems that you guys made it all right," Ohgi said with smiles.

"It seems that it was a success," Void said as she walked up.

"Yeah," Tamaki said with a grin, "we sure showed them!"

"On that note though," Void said as she looked around, "where's Zero? Where's my brother?"

The others looked around and didn't see Zero nor the Lionel and realized that Zero wasn't around and it got them worried. There were sudden statics in the consoles in the Knightmare Frames and they all were surprised and then they heard Zero's voice contacting them. Meanwhile, Euphie in the Gloucester was still making her way and then on her monitor, she saw a Knightmare heading her way.

"Princess Euphemia," Darlton's voice spoke.

Euphie was surprised and then she pushed a button.

"Darlton, it's you," Euphie said.

"Yes," Darlton spoke, "Your Highness, please return to the G-1 Base."

"I guess my sister asked you to come get me, right?" Euphie responded.

"Well to be specific, I volunteered but anyway Your Highness please returned to the G-1 Base," Darlton said.

"I'm sorry Darlton but I can't," Euphie said, "not yet."

"Princess Euphemia, what are you up to?" Darlton asked, "What's going on?"

Meanwhile, the Lionel got to an area and stayed beside a huge boulder.

"Did we get away?" Joseph asked.

"I'm not sure," Zero replied, "we can't take any chances."

"I see…" Joseph said with a downcast look.

Zero had the Lionel ready the VARIS Rifle.

"So tell me," Zero said, "how did you get mixed up with Purist Faction?"

"I was dragged by them," Joseph said, "I was dragged by them after being set up."

"Set up?" Zero replied, "Set by whom?"

"Well…" Joseph responded nervously, "uh w-well…"

Shots were fired and Zero was able to get himself and Joseph to safety as Zero shot back with the VARIS Rifle and the Sutherland was barely able evade again and had its side grazed and caused a bit of sparks. They looked on and saw the Sutherland with Kewell on the left shoulder.

"Give it up Zero!" Kewell said, "You won't be able to able to escape this time! You're not going to ruin this for us!"

"Hmph," Zero responded as he still had the VARIS Rifle pointed at the Sutherland, "Are you not ashamed that you and the other members of the Purist faction dragged this man and set to use him just to frame me?"

"Ha! Be quiet Zero," Kewell rebuked, "You have no right to lecture about how we do things. After all, when it comes down to it, all it is…it's the strong devour the weak. That is what our glorious Emperor always says…if you're weak, you perish and that's how it is in this world."

In the cockpit of the Lionel, Lelouch was clenched his teeth and was furious at the mention of his father, the Britannian Emperor and how he despised that Social Darwinism that his father always preached about and he was reminded how his father callously casted off him and his sister Nunnally which also added the fact that his father referred to Nunnally as a weakling when she was traumatized seeing their mother's dead body.

"The hell with that," Lelouch said with growl.

"Hold it right there!" A female voice commanded.

Zero, Joseph, the pilot in the Sutherland, and Kewell looked at the source and saw a Gloucester and it was the same Gloucester that was piloted by Euphie and the other Gloucester piloted by Darlton followed suit.

"Nobody moves," Euphie said and she looked at the Lionel, "Zero!"

"That voice," Zero said, "is that you Euphemia?"

"It is," Euphie responded.

"Damn it," Kewell said frowning at the timing of the third Britannian Princess but then he thought of an idea, "hang on though, this might be better," Kewell sported a smirk and signaled the pilot in the Sutherland and he turned to Euphie, "Princess Euphemia, you're just in time," Kewell pointed at the Lionel, "as you can see, Zero has taken this man hostage."

"No, that's not true!" Joseph spoke immediately and then he pointed at Kewell, "him and his cohorts dragged me here just to kill me. He confessed it himself."

"Oh dear, this is unfortunate," Kewell said with the look of pity, "it seems that man is being forced to cover for this criminal Zero," Kewell gasped, "or perhaps…maybe it's actually the fact that he's a supporter of Zero," Kewell then glared at Joseph, "therefore a radical betraying Britannia."

"No, you're lying!" Joseph said pointing at Kewell.

"Zero, have you sunk so low?" Darlton asked bringing out his Knightmare's Assault Rifle and pointing it at the Lionel.

"Hmph, I'm not surprised at what is happening right now," Zero said.

"Zero, you are Britannia's enemy, that can't be questioned," Euphie said, "but if what it said is true, then I have to say that I'm truly disappointed."

"Kewell Soresi and the Purist Faction were going to kill this man and frame me for the deed," Zero said.

"You're lying Zero!" Kewell said strongly, "Typical cowardly terrorist, making lies to suit your needs."

"Hmph, I knew you say that but you messed up Kewell Soresi," Zero said.

"Oh please, the raving of a despicable terrorist," Kewell said.

"It's insulting to be referred to as a terrorist," Zero replied, "the Black Knight condemns terrorism but anyways here's something to listen to."

"Listen to?" Darlton asked.

"Yes," Zero replied.

Zero pushed some buttons in his cockpit and there was static that surprised the others.

"Please don't do this," Joseph pleading voice said.

"Shut up," Kewell's voice responded.

Joseph, Kewell, Euphie, and Darlton were surprised to hear this.

"Is this a recording?" Joseph asked.

Kewell was wide eyed as he realized something.

"_No!_" Kewell said in his head shocked.

"So what, are you just going to victimize this man right in front of me just to vent out your anger?" Zero's voice spoke.

"No, sadly this man is going to die," Kewell's voice said.

Euphie was shocked and disgusted in what she had just heard.

"What, you're just going to kill him?!" Zero asked.

"No, we won't, you are…at least that's how it's going to be reported," Kewell's voice answered.

"What do you mean?" Zero replied.

Sounds were heard of Knightmares moving.

"You bastards!" Zero said with a venomous tone.

"Here's how it's going to be Zero," Kewell's voice said, "you go on by referring to yourself and your group as knights of justice and that you protect those without power and weapons. You also add that whether they are Elevens or Britannians, there are no exceptions for your protection."

"What's your point?" Zero's voice replied.

"The Purist Faction will be known as the one who got Zero," Kewell said with a sadistic smirk, "the Chaos Mine will be used and this poor man will be caught in the crossfire and killed by the shrapnel. Zero, since you declare that you protect those without weapons, let's see if you're willing to risk your life for it. If you decide to run, this man will die and it will be reported that you killed this man just for the hell of it and we of the Purist Faction came by and witness your heinous act. It will be known that you're a hypocritical coward and just another filthy terrorist that has no respect and this man died as an innocent victim who was dragged her by you Zero. If you make your attempt to protect him, you'll fail and die along with him and we'll report that we were able to eliminate you but sadly this man died because Zero cowardly killed him just to escape but we were able to stop him and kill him," Kewell chuckled, "either way, this man dies and so do you. Try to run and we'll catch up to you and execute you. You can't take on three Sutherlands. What do you think Zero?"

"I think you're sick," Zero said, "Do you really believe your disgusting scheme will fly?"

"You think it won't work?" Kewell responded, "You think we won't be able to get one over you? Do you think if you escape from us and say something, people that actually matter will listen to you? Zero, you're just another terrorist as far as we're concern and we're loyal servants of Britannia. Even if you're actually able to escape from us, our word will be the only thing that really matters when it comes down to it. We know you have the support of your fellow Elevens but so what? It doesn't matter. The only ones who will probably believe you will be the Elevens. Princess Cornelia will be glad to have us with the knowledge that you ran away from us because we were too much for you and it will show that we're still capable," Kewell looked at Joseph, "this poor man…he will be remember as a great man who was forced in this because of your cowardly and criminal act and will be remembered as a brave man."

"You're crazy," Joseph said, "you're crazy to do this. Please don't do this. I have a wife and daughter. Surely…surely you understand so please don't do this."

Joseph nodded hearing the conversation and was surprised that Zero had recorded the conversation.

"You need to stop talking," Kewell said with a cold stare and tone, "you're going to die anyway so you might as well keep your mouth shut. It's not like you're anyone important so you might as well take a role beneficial for us of the Purist Faction since we'll restore our credibility and that is what is important. You should be willing to die for your country. "

"You're willing to kill an innocent man who is a Britannian like you just to score points," Zero spoke as he was disgusted, "Typical, you people really are scum. You're beyond hope for you to create such a disgusting farce."

"Say what you want Zero," Kewell replied looking at the Lionel, "in the end, if you somehow escape, it will be your word against ours and it will be obvious which of us Viceroy Cornelia will believe. You're the only one here and we're here and we'll have things set in our favor. You don't have anyone to help you…that's right, you're all alone."

The recording ended and Kewell and the pilot in the Sutherland were still shocked and couldn't believe that Zero had recorded the conversation and wondered when the hell he did it. Euphie and Darlton were surprised as well and were disturbed that the Purist Faction were going to commit the act of killing an ordinary citizen just to frame Zero and get in the good graces. Joseph was surprised as well but then he felt relief to hear the recording as it now was proof of his would-be killers' scheme.

"Euphemia li Britannia," Zero said, "what you just heard was the conversation that had been taken place earlier. The Purist Faction was set to kill this man and frame me for the deed."

"No, no!" Kewell said angrily, "How the hell…when did you…?"

"I figured it would be best to record the conversation and have it heard about the kind of person you are," Zero said.

"I figured as much," Euphie said.

The others looked at the Gloucester that Euphie was in.

"Earlier, I received a call from Jeremiah," Euphie said.

"Jeremiah?" Kewell spoke surprised.

Behind the mask, Lelouch was surprised.

"Jeremiah informed me that he saw you Kewell and the others taking this man," Euphie looked at Joseph, "and taking him in the mountains. It seems that what was just heard goes with what Jeremiah saw."

"Princess Euphemia," Kewell said nervously, "you can't possibly believe what Orange says nor can you believe what was said in the recording."

"Kewell Soresi, you and your partner in that Sutherland are to stand down," Euphie demanded, "I order you as Third Princess of Britannia and Sub Viceroy of Area Eleven!"

"What now Kewell?" The pilot in the Knightmare asked.

"You heard Her Highness!" Darlton spoke, "Stand down now! You and your cohorts will be questioned back in the base!"

Kewell was clenching his teeth in frustration and furious that he was outwitted by Zero. Kewell shook his head and looked at the Lionel with hatred.

"Damn you," Kewell spoke, "Damn you to hell!" Kewell was wide eyed as he pointed his gun at Joseph, "Die!"

Zero saw what was happening seeing Kewell pointing his gun at Joseph while the Sutherland pointed its Assault Rifle at the Lionel and Zero quickly shielded Joseph and was about to pull the trigger of the VARIS Rifle to shoot the Sutherland but then the Sutherland got its arm shot and disarmed the Sutherland of the weapon and caused the Knightmare to be off balance. Kewell was caught off balance as well and accidently dropped his gun. They looked over saw that the Gloucester pointing the Assault Rifle at the Sutherland. It was a surprised to them and including Zero and Joseph because it was Euphie who made the shot.

"I will not tell you again!" Euphie said, "I really don't want to do it but I will if you insist on this foul action!"

Darlton piloted his Knightmare and pointed the weapon at the Sutherland and was it was facing Kewell. Kewell was shaking in fear.

"Such a disgraceful act," Darlton said.

Zero suddenly popped out of his cockpit and looked at the Gloucester piloted by Euphie.

"Euphemia li Britannia," Zero said, "I find it very pleasing to see you value the lives of citizens. I have something for you."

"Zero…" Euphie said.

"It's for you," Zero said as he showed a disc.

Euphie came out of the cockpit, "What is it?"

"This disc contained the recording that I had just played," Zero said, "I want you to have it as proof."

Euphie was surprised and then she thought of a possibility.

"Should you really give it me?" Euphie asked, "Are you not worry that I might lose it or maybe I intentionally withhold it?"

"Heh, I know that you're not that kind of person," Zero replied, "and even if that is the case or any other factor, what I have in my hand is a copy. I still have the original recording so it won't matter if it's lost…intentionally or not."

"I see," Euphie nodded.

"Here you go," Zero said.

Zero tossed the disc to Euphie and Euphie was able to catch the disc and looked at it.

"One other thing," Zero said.

Darlton looked at Zero still holding the Sutherland and Kewell at gunpoint.

"What is it?" Euphie asked.

"This man here," Zero said motioning to Joseph, "I'm sure you would feel unease that he stays with me so I'm will to hand him over to you but…I want your word that he'll be treated well."

"You're actually concern for the well being of a Britannian?" Darlton asked.

"This man is an innocent civilian who was dragged here by the scheme of the Purist Faction," Zero pointed out, "I simply despise their actions and acted on it, just as I acted because I despised what Kusakabe and his group was doing in Lake Kawaguchi."

"Yes, that's right," Euphie said and then she nodded, "you really mean what you say, do you Zero? That you stand for the weak, regardless of their nationality."

"But regardless," Darlton said, "it is not as though we can just let you walk away. You're still an enemy of Britannia and don't think we're going to forget the fact that you killed the Royal Guard in Saitama."

"I don't deny it but remember well Andreas Darlton," Zero replied, "you people were going to kill innocent people in Saitama just to lure me out and because of the false assumption that they were cooperating with the Yamato Alliance. I was not to just let it happen. If your dear Princess Cornelia wanted me to go to her, she could have done it without using unarmed and innocent people to do so."

"Zero does have a point," Euphie said.

Darlton was shocked and looked at Euphie, "Princess Euphemia, it's not a good to agree with the enemy of the empire."

"I'm just stating a fact Darlton," Euphie said, "and besides, I said the same thing to my sister as well."

"But even so," Darlton spoke, "I won't ignore the fact that Zero and the Black Knights killed most of our forces with the rockslide here and they killed more when they arrived to attack us."

"I don't deny it," Zero said.

"Tell me Zero, are you allies with the Japan Liberation Front?" Darlton asked, "Was that why you got involved?"

"Allies to the Japan Liberation Front?" Zero replied, "No, we got involved to stand against you."

"Stand against us?" Darlton replied.

"Yes, know that Britannia itself will know defeat," Zero declared, "it will happen and destroying the shackles that Britannia has not only here in Japan but also in other countries," Zero pointed at Darlton, "that is the main purpose of the Black Knights. But for now though, this man here," Zero looked at Joseph and then back to Euphie, "Euphemia li Britannia, I would like this man to be taken care of. He is just an innocent man dragged by the schemes of corrupted fools who has no regard to the lives of even their fellow Britannians."

Euphie just looked at Zero and then Joseph and then she closed her eyes and nodded and then she opened her eyes again.

"So be it," Euphie said, "in my name as Third Princess of the Holy Britannian Empire, this man will be taken care of."

Zero nodded, "Then I leave him in your care."

Zero moved his Lionel's hands to hand Joseph over to Euphemia who had Joseph on the hands of the Gloucester.

"Very well now that everything is settled," Zero said, "I will be taking off."

"Hold it Zero!" Darlton said, "You think that you can just leave?"

"Yes so long," Zero said, "Euphemia, take care of yourself."

Euphie was surprised and Zero quickly got in his cockpit and quickly took off.

"Zero!" Darlton yelled.

"Darlton, wait!" Euphie called out.

Darlton looked over to Euphie, "Your Highness…"

"Right now, we have others things we need to worry about," Euphie said, "I'll personally take this man back. Darlton, please take care with the matter of Purist Faction. We need to let my sister know what has transpired…with the disc I have."

Darlton was silent for a moment and then he nodded.

"I understand," Darlton said, "it bothers me that Zero just got away…but I suppose it can wait for now," Darlton turned his attention to Kewell and the Sutherland, "you two…"

Kewell and the pilot in the Sutherland clenched their teeth as Darlton and Euphie were contacting Cornelia and then G-1 Mobile Base. Meanwhile, Zero arrived at the area where he met with the other Black Knights and all of them were glad to see Zero as he came out of the cockpit of his Lionel.

"I'm back," Zero said.

"Zero, thank goodness you made it!" Void said with relief.

"Yeah, when we all got your message of what was happening, we got worried," Ohgi said.

"I seem to have caused you all some worry," Zero said with remorse, "I'm sorry."

"Oh uh, don't worry about it," Naoto assured, "the important is that you're here."

"Zero," Kallen said with happiness.

Zero looked at Kallen who looked relieved to see Zero. Zero nodded at Kallen and then looked at the others.

"You all worked hard and made it though," Zero said, "and because of that, the Britannian forces were forced to withdraw. It's their loss. Now my question is what of the Japan Liberation Front?"

"They suffered a huge lost," Rai said.

"Were the remaining members able to get away?" Zero asked.

"Yeah, Todoh led the retreat," Keitaro said.

"I see," Zero said, "figured as much. By the way, where's Jinta?"

"Jinta is in a cavern," Void said, "and he's watching over CC."

"Okay, I need to get there," Zero said with a nod, "Void, follow me. The rest of you, get ready, we'll be leaving soon."

The others obliged and prepared so that they would leave Narita. Zero along with Void headed to cavern where Jinta and CC were. Meanwhile in the G-1 Mobile Base, Euphie and Darlton were informing Cornelia and Guilford in detail of what had transpired.

"I see, so that what was going on," Cornelia said.

"Yes, also—" Euphie spoke.

"Let me stop you for a moment Euphie," Cornelia interrupted.

"Uh yes?" Euphie replied.

"Euphie, you should not have ran off like that," Cornelia admonished, "don't you realize what you did was dangerous and running into Zero? He could have killed you."

"No, he wouldn't do that," Euphie replied.

"Really, how do you know that?" Cornelia asked upset.

"If he really wanted to, he would have done it already at Lake Kawaguchi when he met," Euphie said.

Cornelia was taken aback and shook her head as she found it hard to believe.

"Your Highness, I owe you my apologies," Darlton said, "I was right there where Zero was and I let him get away," Darlton had a remorse expression, "I'm sorry."

Cornelia looked at Darlton and shook her head, "No, you're not to blame for this Darlton. Given what had happened, you did what you said you would do for me and Euphie's safety is my top priority so I'm not angry at you Darlton," Cornelia looked at her younger sister, "Euphie, I just want you to know that I'm just worried about your well being so please, please don't act so rash again."

"…I'm sorry to worry you," Euphie said and then she handed her sister the disc.

"Is this the disc you mention?" Cornelia asked.

"Yes, the disc that has the recording of what the Purist Faction had intended to do," Euphie said.

"This is inexcusable of what the Purist Faction were going to do," Guilford said, "and to think, that it would be Jeremiah who informed Princess Euphemia of what he saw them doing. Not only him, but Villetta Nu contacted us and she reported of what the Purist Faction had in mind."

"Those fools," Cornelia said angrily, "foolish, insubordinate, corrupt…well, it's over for them. I heard that some of them were severely injured due to Zero's attack."

"Yes, that is correct," Euphie said, "Zero got them using...the Varis Rifle and he killed the two members in the Sutherlands."

Euphie hesitated a bit when she spoke because she knew that the ranged weapon was the one that the Lancelot used and Euphie learned that Suzaku was beaten by Zero.

"Although unfortunately," Darlton said, "I'm ashamed to say that one of them seemed to have got away."

"What?" Cornelia spoke as she and Guilford were surprised.

"I went to the location where the other members were to apprehend them but one of them was gone," Darlton informed, "I learned from the other members that some of them saw that individual run away and that's how it is."

I see," Cornelia said, "I suppose that you have not located that straggler yet."

"Correct but not to worry Viceroy," Darlton said with determination, "we'll find him."

Meanwhile within the city, the Purist Faction member that got away panted as he arrived in an area within the city and it was a man with brown slick back hair who was lean built.

"Damn it all," The slick back Purist said upset, "how could this whole thing get screwed up like this?"

The man walked for a while as he looked around to make sure he was not seen.

"I have to do something about this," The slick back Purist said.

The man was about to go to another direction when a truck suddenly appeared before him and the man was surprised as the truck made sudden stop.

"Hey, get off the road!" Watts yelled angrily, "Moron!"

In the truck were the researchers of the Code-R Project and Colonel Madd who looked and saw the man.

"Huh, Cohen!" Madd said.

The researchers were surprised and the slick back Purist solider named Cohen was surprised to see Madd.

"Colonel Madd," Cohen said and then he ran over to the passenger side.

"So how did you go?" Madd asked, "Did you kill Fenette and why do you look like you've been running for your life?"

"Um well, it's didn't go well actually," Cohen said with hesitation.

The other researchers looked at each other and sighed.

"Why?" Madd asked not liking the answer that he heard, "How do you end up failing to kill one miserable and weak man?"

"Well…Zero was able to shield him," Cohen said.

"Z-Zero?" One of the researchers spoke as he and others were surprised.

"Why was Zero there?" Madd asked.

Cohen explained what had happened and Madd was clenched his teeth in frustration.

"So with that in mind—" Cohen continued.

"Are you stupid?" Madd interrupted angrily, "All you had to do was kill Fenette. That's it, nothing more. I didn't say anything about you killing him in front of any witnesses, even if that witness happens to be Zero."

"But Colonel Madd, we figured it would be good to kill him in front of Zero and make it look like he did it so—" Cohen said.

"I don't care what you were trying to accomplish," Madd interjected angrily and surprised Cohen, "you just needed to kill Fenette, that's all. If you really wanted to frame Zero, you should have done it after doing the deed you idiot!" Madd got frustrated and tried to calm down, "I should have known better than to trust you morons to do it, even providing you and your group three Sutherlands for you to use," Madd shook his head, "well forget it, I'm done with you. Watts, let's get out of here."

"R-Right," Watts said.

"Wait a minute!" Cohen said, "Are you just going to abandon me?"

Madd just looked at Cohen, "Do you really need to ask? I could care less what happens to you guys."

"Hey, you can't just ditch me!" Cohen responded, "You got to help me!"

"Heh no, I don't need to do anything for you," Madd said waving off Cohen.

Cohen got angry at how Madd responded and slammed his fist on the passenger door.

"I see! Fine then if I get caught, I'll implicate you Madd!" Cohen declared, "I can inform Viceroy Cornelia about you Madd and the researchers here," Cohen grinned thinking he trapped Madd, "I don't think I need to explain how it will go down."

The researchers were nervous and Madd had looked as though as he had an epiphany and just looked at Cohen.

"You're right, I get it and I know what I need to do now," Madd said.

"Good, I'm glad you understand," Cohen said with grin.

Madd pulled out a gun and had it on Cohen's head and Cohen was shocked.

"Yep, thanks for pointing that out to me," Madd said and then he grinned, "I almost made a huge mistake."

Cohen's eyes widened and Madd shot him point blank in the skull. Cohen fell back on the ground dead with blood seeping from his head from the gunshot. Madd sported an evil smile as he put his gun away.

"You were the only one in the Purist Faction who knew about me and the researchers here Cohen," Madd said, "and now you're dead."

"Uh Colonel," One of the researchers spoke as he and the others were disturbed with what had happened, "we still need a test subject."

"Yes I know," Madd replied, "not to worry, we will get a subject. Anyway, let's get moving while it's still unguarded."

"Right," Watts said.

Watts drove the truck and they were able to get out of Narita undetected. Meanwhile at the ASEEC trailer, the damaged Lancelot had just returned and Lloyd just looked on in disbelief seeing his creation that he was so proud of was severely damaged. Cecile looked at Lloyd with concern and then she turned to Suzaku who had his head down in shame and clenched his teeth. Lloyd fell on his knees and had his head down. Cecile sighed as she was not sure what she could do to help both Lloyd and Suzaku get out of their depression.

"I couldn't do anything," Suzaku said upset.

"Suzaku?" Cecile spoke looking at Suzaku.

"I couldn't do anything against Zero. He just…" Suzaku said with frustration, "he just beat me and the Lancelot…I was certain that I would be able to defeat Zero and his Lionel but I didn't but instead I ended up losing the VARIS Rifle to him and in the end," Suzaku clenched his fists and got more upset, "Zero didn't even see me as much of a threat to kill."

"W-Well look at it like this Suzaku," Cecile said, "use it as an opportunity to get better so that next time, you'll succeed against Zero."

"That's assuming if there will be a next time," Lloyd said.

"Lloyd?" Cecile said turning to Lloyd.

Lloyd stood up and looked at the Lancelot, "It will take time to repair the Lancelot but even after doing the repairs and replacing the VARIS Rifle that was stolen by that thief Zero," Lloyd said the last part with bitterness, "Princess Cornelia may just keep us standby and making sure the Lancelot never moves out in battle."

"Oh…" Cecile said sadly, "I suppose you're saying if the situation was dire like what had just happened, they still won't let the Lancelot move."

"Giving strict orders to not have it involved," Lloyd sighed heavily, "oh I can hear how those staff officers will react with what had happened," Lloyd then had an annoyed expression, "they'll never let up."

Suzaku thought back in his battle against Zero and his Lionel and how he was defeated by the black Knightmare Frame. Euphie arrived and looked on seeing the depressed expression of Suzaku, Lloyd, and Cecile and she felt guilty and had a downcast expression because she knew how it was going to be later on.

"I heard Gottwald was injured," Darlton said.

Cornelia, Guilford, and Darlton were in the bridge of the G-1 Mobile Base with the staff officers looking over things and Cornelia sat in her throne.

"Yes, it seems that Jeremiah met up with Nu and she helped him get to the field hospital for his injuries," Guilford informed, "by the way Your Highness, how is Lady Enneagram?"

Cornelia nodded, "She's fine now. She was able to calm down. I admit was worried about her state of mind," Cornelia frowned, "I don't know who that woman was but she made a huge mistake in messing with Nonette and I can say this…I certainly wouldn't want to be that woman right now."

"Indeed," Darlton said amused.

"Yes, is it true that Lady Enneagram knows who that woman is?" Guilford asked.

"Yes, that's what Nonette said," Cornelia answered, "we can talk to her about it when she's ready to. Right now, the Purist Faction," Cornelia glanced over to Darlton, "Darlton, I'll leave the matter of them to you."

"Yes Milady," Darlton said with a nod, "it will be done."

Meanwhile in a cavern within the mountain, Lelouch took off his mask and looked over at CC who was still unconscious. Jinta had placed his long black coat over CC and he sat near her. Nunnally took off her mask and she and her brother near CC as well.

"So CC still hasn't revived yet," Lelouch said.

"Not yet," Jinta said, "she did take a lot of bullets."

"That's her own fault," Nunnally said with a frown, "that what she gets for being reckless but why did she show up?"

"Well I suppose that CC has made it a point that she's not going to listen what I say," Lelouch said and then he sighed as he shook his head, "after what happened, what she actually did may have made things worse."

"Lelouch, Nunnally," Jinta spoke, "Has CC told you anything?"

"You're going to have to be specific," Lelouch said.

"Ah right," Jinta said, "did she tell you anything about the Geass Order or VV for that matter?"

"No, nothing," Lelouch replied with a frown, "CC refuses to tell me anything. She won't tell me who killed my mother and she won't tell me anything about this VV person or anything else about the Geass Order saying that it's for my own safety."

"I see," Jinta said and then he paused a bit, "okay, how about I tell you."

Lelouch and Nunnally were surprised and looked at Jinta.

"You'll tell us?" Nunnally replied.

"Yes, I can tell you who VV is," Jinta said, "unfortunately I don't really know anything about the Geass Order other than what Alice said."

"I see…" Lelouch said, "you don't know anything about my mother's murder, do you?"

"No I don't I'm sorry," Jinta replied, "but if I did, I would have tell you."

"Right, I'm sorry," Lelouch assured, "but anyway, it's something and it's better than nothing."

"Yes," Jinta said and he looked at CC, "I know that CC will be annoyed with me and try to get me to keep my mouth shut to stop me from telling you but since she's still out of it, I can go ahead and tell you two right now."

The Lamperouge siblings looked at each other and nodded and then he looked at Jinta.

"We would appreciate it Jinta," Nunnally said.

"Sure," Jinta said with a nod.

"So tell us," Lelouch requested, "who exactly is VV and was he really the emperor's first ally?"

"First ally?" Jinta replied, "Well, I suppose that's one way of putting it. He and your father Charles were always together. They've been together for their whole lives."

"Huh, so they were always that close," Nunnally asked.

"Yeah, in fact…it's no different from how you two are," Jinta said, "in terms of sibling bond."

Lelouch and Nunnally were shocked to hear what Jinta had said.

"Wait, siblings?" Lelouch responded.

"That's right," Jinta said, "Vincent zi Britannia, that is VV's real name and he is the twin brother of your father, Charles zi Britannia. In other words, he's your uncle."

Lelouch and Nunnally were shocked at the revelation.

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Jinta continues to reveal things of VV and mentions his own past with the Britannian Royal Family and two days later, the continued response of the Battle in Narita.**


	30. Continued Aftermath

**Disclaimer: **I do not have anything association with Code Geass.

**Continued Aftermath**

"So tell us," Lelouch requested, "who exactly is VV and was he really the emperor's first ally?"

"First ally?" Jinta replied, "Well, I suppose that's one way of putting it. He and your father Charles were always together. They've been together for their whole lives."

"Huh, so they were always that close," Nunnally asked.

"Yeah, in fact…it's no different from how you two are," Jinta said, "in terms of sibling bond."

Lelouch and Nunnally were shocked to hear what Jinta had said.

"Wait, siblings?" Lelouch responded.

"That's right," Jinta said, "Vincent zi Britannia, that is VV's real name and he is the twin brother of your father, Charles zi Britannia. In other words, he's your uncle."

Lelouch and Nunnally were shocked at the revelation.

"He's our uncle?" Nunnally asked.

"Yeah," Jinta nodded.

"Are you sure about that?" Lelouch asked, "That man was an only child and not only that but from what Alice told us, he's still a child and—" Lelouch cut himself off when he thought about things and then he realized, "Wait…does this have something to do with Geass and Codes?"

"Yeah it does," Jinta said, "you know that CC desire you to have your Geass up to a certain level so that it would be enough for you to take her code, therefore you becoming an immortal Code Bearer capable of giving Geass yourself. That's how it was for CC, that how it was for me, and that's how it was for your father's brother."

"I see, so that's it," Nunnally said.

"Yes," Jinta said with a nod, "your uncle Vincent received his Geass power when he was twelve and he received it from a Code Bearer who was called ZZ."

"Do you know what his own Geass power he had was?" Nunnally asked.

"Making himself invisible to others," Jinta answered.

"Making himself invisible?" Lelouch replied with a raised eyebrow.

"He was a mischievous kid back then so he used his Geass for pranks from time to time," Jinta said amused, "although he did use it to protect and shield Charles as long as he held him. Anyway, the more the person uses their Geass, the more potent it gets and it can evolve to the point where Geass can appear in both eyes. After only a year of obtaining Geass, Vincent's Geass evolved to the point where it appeared in both of his eyes and he killed his contractor ZZ and took his code."

"So he was only thirteen when he did that?" Nunnally asked surprised.

"Yes that's right," Jinta said with a nod, "not long after that, he gave your father Geass which allows him to alter a person's memories. So VV, your uncle Vincent is the same age as your father."

"This is all surprising," Lelouch said, "we were always given the impression that our father is an only child."

"Yes, that how Charles made it to be so that people wouldn't know about his brother's existence," Jinta said, "and anyone who did had their memories altered via Geass."

"I see…" Lelouch said.

"I believe that what we need to know," Nunnally said, "did our father…did he use his Geass on us or anyone close to us?"

Lelouch was surprised and figured there was a possibility and he looked at Jinta.

"Well, did he?" Lelouch asked.

Jinta thought about it a bit before giving his answer, "As far as I can tell, he hasn't used on you or any of your siblings or even his consorts and loyal servants….from what I can tell. CC could properly tell you better than I can. She did seem close to both of your parents."

Lelouch and Nunnally took in what Jinta informed them.

"One other thing Jinta, how do you know all of this?" Lelouch asked.

Jinta nodded, "I'd hoped you would ask me that."

"You hoped?" Nunnally asked tilted her head a bit.

"Yes," Jinta said, "and how do I know it…it's because I was there."

"You were there?" Lelouch asked.

"Yes," Jinta placed his hands together, "the truth is that there was a time I served a Britannian prince back then."

Lelouch and Nunnally were surprised again.

"Wait, you did?" Lelouch asked.

"Yeah," Jinta said with a nod, "fifty-five years ago, I ended up in Pendragon and was taken in by a man who was the Crown Prince at the time. The Crown Prince had a wife and two sons and his name was Duncan von Britannia and he was Vincent and Charles's father. In other words, he was your grandfather."

"Our grandfather…" Nunnally said surprised.

Jinta smiled thinking about the man who was tall and had short blonde hair and violet eyes and wore his imperial garb.

"Yes, your grandfather was different from the other members of the Imperial Family," Jinta said, "he was a prince but he never lorded his title. In fact, he desired to change Britannia for the better."

"Change Britannia for the better?" Lelouch asked, "What do you mean?"

"Britannia remains the same as it has been for many decades," Jinta said.

"Yeah, it is," Lelouch said.

"Back then your grandfather desire to reform Britannia," Jinta said, "he was an idealistic man who believed that the government should exist for sake of the people. He valued life and was strong in his belief. He was respected by his wife, Lady Eliza zi Britannia, your grandmother as well as his sons and me. I had spent time with him and I enjoyed learning about him and his family and gradually he and I became friends," Jinta then had a sad expression, "but it was all destroyed five years later when members of a conservative party as well as some of his siblings got wind of your grandfather's radical ideas as they called it and decided to make sure he never ascend the throne as Emperor of Britannia so for that…"

"He was killed, wasn't it?" Lelouch guessed with a frown, "My grandfather was assassinated."

"Yeah," Jinta said and then he had his head down in shame, "it happened right in front of me. I was with Prince Duncan as well as Lady Eliza, Master Vincent, and Master Charles and yet…"

Jinta was shaking in sadness and Lelouch and Nunnally were sad to see how Jinta was reacting.

"I couldn't protect him," Jinta said, "I pledged my loyalty to your grandfather because he was a good man and I believe in his ideals and I was willing to help him achieve his dream and yet, when it came down to it, I failed to protect him and not long afterwards, I would fail to protect his wife, your grandmother Lady Eliza. She was also killed and all this happened during the period when members of the imperial family were rivals to each other and assassinations occurred everywhere for the desire for the throne."

"The Emblem of Blood, right?" Lelouch said.

"Yeah…" Jinta said with a nod.

"The Emblem of Blood…." Nunnally said.

"It was that terrible time that change Vincent and Charles as well," Jinta said, "two thirteen-year-old boys having been exposed to the violence and deception that went on around them."

"I see…and they both grew up to be callous bastards," Lelouch said with bitterness.

"…Unfortunately yes," Jinta said crossing his arms, "when it was said and done, they must have decided that the belief their father had was naïve and would never get things done in Britannia which eventually led to your father adopting the Social Darwinism mentality."

They suddenly heard someone groan and they looked over and saw CC. They saw CC flinching and fidgeting around.

"CC doesn't look so good," Nunnally said.

"Maybe she's having a bad dream," Jinta said.

"Maybe…" Lelouch said.

Lelouch went over and checked closely to CC and saw that CC was muttering something. CC suddenly grabbed Lelouch's wrist and surprised Lelouch and then Lelouch suddenly saw images of CC and all the events that had happened to her in the past. Lelouch was shocked seeing the visions of CC in various timelines and he was shocked to see CC going through many ways of death and then he heard a name and was surprised. Lelouch felt a hand on his shoulder and it got him out and saw that Nunnally had her hand on his shoulder and saw that he was no longer seeing images.

"Lelouch, are you all right?" Nunnally asked out of concern.

"Y-Yeah," Lelouch replied, "I just…"

"What happened?" Nunnally asked.

"Images," Lelouch answered, "I saw images of CC and I'm assuming it's her past and how she died many times."

Nunnally and Jinta were surprised and they looked at each other and then back to Lelouch.

"That has to be hard," Nunnally said.

"Yeah it was," Lelouch said.

CC started to slowly open her eyes and Lelouch, Nunnally, and Jinta were seeing CC waking up.

"W-Where am I…?" CC spoke.

"Well, you're finally awake," Jinta said.

"Jinta…" CC spoke and then saw the Lamperouge siblings, "Lelouch and Nunnally…" CC recalled what had happened, "oh that's right," CC looked at Jinta's coat, "is this your Jinta?"

"Yeah, it is," Jinta said, "you can hold on to that for now. I can take it back later."

"So CC, what the hell were you thinking?" Lelouch asked.

"Pardon?" CC replied frowning at Lelouch.

"Showing up like you did," Lelouch said, "and getting between me and Nonette. What you did was unneeded and unwanted."

"Oh really?" CC replied and then she sighed, "So that's the first thing you say the moment I wake up? Do I not get a thank you? I did save your life."

"No, what you did was interfered," Lelouch shot back, "that's what you did."

"My 'interference' saved your life Lelouch," CC said, "if you don't want to give thanks fine, but I see no reason for you to complain about it."

"I told you to stay out of it," Lelouch said, "and yet you refuse to listen and why is that? Is it simply because I won't do what you want?"

"You seem to have trouble hearing me," CC said, "I said I will protect…whether you want it and not."

"Man, you're so conceited," Jinta said rolling his eyes.

"Jinta, stay out of this," CC responded, "this is between me and Lelouch."

"We'll talk about this later," Lelouch said looking at CC, "but I got to say, I was surprised to discover something about you…Catherine."

CC, Nunnally, and Jinta were surprised.

"That's your actual name," Lelouch said, "I have to say…that is a nice name."

"C-Catherine?" Jinta asked.

"CC, is that your real name?" Nunnally said.

CC was shocked and then she frowned at Lelouch.

"How horrid," CC said with her frown, "Lelouch, don't you know it's a bad habit to eavesdrop on people?"

"I wasn't exactly eavesdropping," Lelouch said, "you grabbed my hand while you were still unconscious and I was made to see images of your past. Although the way I see it, it's better than being called CC."

"Don't compare me to other humans," CC said, "besides I…" CC had her head down and placed her hand on where her scar was, "I have…forgotten everything so a name is just something for a human and I'm not human…"

CC looked away with a sad expression and the others in the cavern with her just looked at CC.

"You seem human to me," Nunnally said.

"Well I'm not," CC insisted.

"A matter of perspective…" Lelouch said, "Anyway, we've been here long enough. It's time for us to head back to the others. We need to leave Narita."

"Right," Nunnally agreed.

"It's unfortunate that we didn't get the people involved of the Code-R Project," Lelouch said with a frown.

"Guess we're back to square one on the searching," Nunnally said, "still how did they know that we were coming for them?"

"Hmm…" Lelouch responded and looked at CC.

"Stop it," CC said annoyed with the look Lelouch gave her, "it wasn't me, I did not tip them off."

"I believe you," Lelouch said.

CC was caught off guard, "R-Really?"

"Yes I at least know that you're not the type to lie," Lelouch said.

"I see…well that's good to hear," CC replied.

"It's fine…" Lelouch said, "Although I still say that you're wrong in not telling me who killed my mother and you were wrong to get involved in between myself and Nonette and…" Lelouch looked at CC with a glare, "I also didn't appreciate what you did to Sayoko. You and I are going to have a serious talk about what's going to happen from now on."

"Lelouch, listen—" CC spoke as she stood up.

"Let's go," Lelouch interjected ignoring CC.

Lelouch left and Nunnally followed. CC sighed at what was happening as the siblings put their masks back on.

"So he's going to go on like this," CC said.

Jinta sighed as he watched Lelouch and Nunnally walk away and then he turned to CC.

"Well CC, what are you going to do?" Jinta asked.

CC just looked at Jinta, "Do you really need to ask?"

Jinta sighed again, "I guess not...still though Catherine, so that's your real name."

CC flinched and she looked at Jinta with a frown.

"Oh c'mon, don't look at me like that," Jinta said waving his hands, "it's just amazing that after two centuries, I finally learned your real name," Jinta chuckled a bit, "and to think this only happened because I hung with Lelouch and I'm so glad that I did."

"Oh well, I'm so glad that your entertained," CC remarked sarcastically.

CC walked away with a frown and Jinta just looked on sighing and shaking his head as he went after her. Later on, Zero, Void, Jinta, and CC joined with the rest of the Black Knights and they all began to leave the Narita Mountains.

**Somewhere in Toyama**

The truck arrived and was entering a large building. In the trucks were Madd and the members of the Code-R Research Team and they entered inside the building. Watts stopped the truck and Madd nodded with satisfaction.

"We're here," Madd said.

Three girls came and greet them.

"Welcome back Colonel Madd," The girl with the long jet black hair said.

Madd got out of the truck and nodded, "Sancia."

The girl named Sancia bowed to Madd and the dark skinned girl with short blonde hair and the girl with the pale blue hair bowed to Madd as well.

"Lucretia, give me an update," Madd said.

"Yes sir," The pale blue haired girl named Lucretia responded, "so far, there have been no problems."

"Good," Madd said with a nod and then looked over to the dark skinned girl, "Dalque?"

"Everything is ready Colonel," The dark skinned girl named Dalque replied.

"Good," Madd said and then turned to the researchers, "This is our new base now."

"Understood," One of the researchers said as he and the others got out of the truck, "but um, who are they?"

"These girls here are my subordinates," Madd answered, "they'll help out from time to time but they are mainly here for a serious and important matter."

"A serious matter Colonel?" Watts asked.

"Yes, there was another subordinate that I had but she betrayed us," Madd informed.

Sancia, Dalque, and Lucretia nodded at the researchers again.

**Two Days Later, Tokyo Settlement**

In the Viceroy's Palace in Area 11, Cornelia was in a meeting room with government officials. Her knight Guilford and her military adviser Darlton were with her and they were not in a pleasant mood. Euphemia was not with them as she was still in Narita. Cornelia insisted that her sister returned to the Tokyo Settlement with her but Euphie insisted on staying at least until the man named Joseph Fenette was picked up by his family and she also had assured Cornelia that she would be fine as she had Villetta Nu to keep her company. Nonette volunteered to stay with Euphie and keep her company as well. Cornelia felt much better since Nonette was going to be with her and decided that it would be fine as she was confident that Nonette would protect her sister Euphemia needed at the moment and she didn't doubt that Villetta Nu would protect her as well. Cornelia thought about Nonette and felt glad as even though the woman struck fear in her from time to time and did get on her nerves from time to time, she was always willing to help Cornelia out when she could and for that, the Second Britannian Princess was grateful to the Knight of Nine who was her senior in the military academy. Right now they were discussing what had happening in Narita.

"The Japan Liberation Front was mostly wiped out due to your operation in Narita Viceroy," The vice minister praised, "all is left is hunting down the survivors one by one."

"Are you being sarcastic?" Cornelia responded in a foul mood, "Our military forces are barely able to hold after that damn fiasco that occurred."

"N-No, that wasn't my intention Viceroy," The responding official answered nervously.

"The occupation government is responsible for this," Guilford said, "the problems originated from the policies adopted after this territory was occupied."

The government officials flinched at Guilford's words.

"They've done nothing about Area 11's subway networks and mining railways," Guilford continued, "Why were they left untouched? Not only that but also in the ghettos, they falsify the registries and property deeds as the rebellion continues to spread and goes on unchallenged," Guilford glared at the government officials, "would you care to explain why they been allowed to become breeding grounds for anti-government activities?"

"Um, well…" The Vice Minister spoke nervously, "they subways runs throughout the entire country so we can't just fill them all in. We don't have the budget for it."

"The terrorists are using them as their strike base and escape routes!" Guilford pointed out angrily, "And you've known full well that it's been happening!"

"W-Well, it was by Prince Clovis's instruction so—" The Vice Minister pointed out.

The Vice Minister cut himself off when he saw that Cornelia was giving him a death glare.

"Um well," The Vice Minister said, "It is as the previous Viceroy said, 'the situation will become too chaotic if we're forceful. It would give the Chinese Federation an excuse to move right in and take advantage."

"They already have their excuse," Cornelia pointed out, "Zero is gradually gaining influence and he's growing stronger and bolder each day."

"Vice Minister," Darlton spoke, "it would seem that there are people who are self-governing this area as representatives of the Elevens under management of the Ministry of Home Affairs, isn't that right? A group called the NAC."

The members of the government were gasped as they were surprised.

"We were able to discover signs of the NAC and their conspiracy in Narita," Darlton continued, "but all the evidence was buried, quite conveniently really. Our suspicion about them remains high so if we act first…"

"Hmm yes," Cornelia spoke, "the so-called distinguished families and financial groups…relics of the past…"

"Please wait!" The Vice Minister spoke as she stood up from his seat, "They are merely rumors. There's is no proofs of these things happening," The Vice Minister took his handkerchief and wiped the sweat off his forehead, "if you suppress them then Area Eleven's economy will certainly collapse and that means no tax revenue to send to the homeland. Besides, it's a widespread principal of the empire that the Numbers manage their own kind."

"And what have you done to find the Black Knights?" Cornelia asked.

"Well we do know that the Black Knights are indeed behind the rockslide but that is all we have," The Vice Minister explained, "we can't get any more from that. We know that six members of the Black Knights were eliminated so—"

"Only six," Cornelia interjected, "that is nothing unless you were able to get information out of the corpses of those six Elevens."

"Well no, we didn't even get the chance as they took the bodies of their comrades before we could get to them," The Vice Minister explained, "it's all we got and that how things stand."

Cornelia looked at her computer screen and looked at the list of all the Britannian soldiers that had lost their lives in Narita.

"So you can't catch Zero, you have no new information, and you don't want us to hit Kyoto as well," Cornelia said and she shook her head in disappointment, "After all this, I've come to the conclusion that there's only one word to describe you gentlemen here. Do you know what it is?"

"Um, n-no, what is it Your Highness?" The Vice Minister replied nervously.

"Incompetence," Cornelia said with such venom, "it's for people that can't get results and this describes you useless fools perfectly. Trying to get this area secured and stable as soon as possible is what we need but instead in being part of the solution, you just continuously keep being part of the problem," Cornelia sighed, "and as I look over the documents and the decisions that were made by Clovis and you people, I find it more and more that younger brother was truly incompetent as well. Honestly, I can't understand what my younger brother was thinking and now he's remembered as a disgrace for his involvement in his illegal activity."

The government officials flinched and looked away from the cold stares of the Viceroy and her two people close to her.

"We truly had no idea that Prince Clovis was involved in such a thing," The Vice Minister pointed out, "but even if we did know and tried to stop it or report it…"

"Hmph I know," Cornelia responded bitterly, "so just drop it. I know what you're going to say so don't bother."

The government officials gulped in response.

"There is one other thing that we need to discuss," Darlton said.

"The Purist Faction, right?" Guilford said.

"Correct," Darlton said.

"Yes," Cornelia said with a frown, "they disobeyed orders during the operation in Narita and lost to that red Knightmare and not only that…"

"They dragged a civilian with the intent to kill him and make it look like Zero did it," Darlton said.

"I absolutely despise Zero and I intend to make sure he suffers for what he's done," Cornelia said, "but I resent the fact that our own soldiers were ready to kill one of our citizens and deceive us with their lies."

"The Purist Faction has definitely fallen in disgrace," Guilford said.

"Yes," Cornelia said as she looked at her computer screen and looked at the files of all members of the Purist Faction, "as of now, the Purist Faction is now officially disbanded."

"Yes Your Highness," Guilford and Darlton said in unison.

"Although let's not forget," Darlton said, "the only ones who did right from this whole thing was Jeremiah Gottwald and Villetta Nu."

"Yes, I know," Cornelia said with a nod, "it seems there may be hope for Gottwald after all…that is if it wasn't for that Orange business. By the way Darlton, you mentioned that one of them was found in the road in the city, correct?"

"Yes Viceroy," Darlton said as he pulled up on the screen the picture of Cohen, "Tim Cohen, that's the name of the soldier we found in the city…killed by what appears to be a gunshot to the head."

The others were surprised about what they heard.

"The others Purist Faction members were surprised and they've all said the same thing that they have no idea what had happened…but from what I was able to piece together, it would seem that Cohen may have been the one who really knew the identity of the person who provided them the Sutherlands…and their intended victim."

"This is disturbing," Guilford said, "to think someone set up this civilian but the question is why."

"Unfortunately, we don't have the answer to that," Darlton said.

"Well Euphemia is looking after that civilian right now in Narita," Cornelia pointed out, "let's hopes she's able to get some answers from him."

"Agreed," Guilford and Darlton said in unison.

The government officials still gulped and didn't know what was going happen since Cornelia declared them as incompetent.

**Mount Fuji **

In the base within the mountains, the members of Kyoto were discussing battle that had taken place in Narita.

"To think that Cornelia was capable to such a degree," Kirihara said, "it was mostly one-sided."

"The Japan Liberation Front has been decimated," Munakata said, "the light of hope for Japan has been extinguished."

"No, there are still survivors of the JLF and Todoh is among them," Kubouin pointed out, "they are still strong, still fighting."

"But even so, they can't really do much at this point," Osakabe said, "if they were to be confronted by even a small squad of Cornelia's forces, I doubt that they would survive," Osakabe shook his head, "I'm afraid I agree with what Munakata says, Japan's light of hope is lost."

"No, there is still hope," Kaguya said still sitting behind the window pane.

The old men looked over to Kaguya.

"Are you referring to the Black Knights?" Kirihara asked.

"Hmph, you've been infatuated with Zero ever since he rescued your cousin Suzaku Kururugi," Munakata said, "it was by your insistence that we gave the Guren Mk-II to the Black Knights."

"Well, it seems that after all of this, I've learned something interesting about Zero," Kaguya said.

Kaguya simply smiled and Kirihara raised an eyebrow.

"Lady Kaguya, is there something you know?" Kirihara asked, "Something about Zero?"

The other members of House Kyoto were surprised and Kaguya still had her smile.

"Well, I might know something," Kaguya said as she was still smiling, "something that is quite familiar to me…"

"Huh, what is it?" Yoshino asked, "What are you talking about?"

The other old men looked at each other confused and they looked at Kaguya again and wondered what was in the mind of the fourteen-year-old girl.

**Ashford Academy**

Class was taken place and it was a lecture about Elizabeth III. Shirley was discreetly opening an envelope that she received from her father and it contained two tickets to the orchestra and she was happy with her father's gesture. Shirley then looked and noticed that two people were not in and it was Lelouch and Kallen. Shirley also noticed that Rai was just sitting and had a bored expression. Shirley was sad to not see Lelouch and then she was worried at the fact that both Lelouch and Kallen were absent. Shirley couldn't stop thinking about it and started to feel distraught for the rest of her days. Even doing her activities, her mind was elsewhere. Later on in the Student Council Room, Shirley was just looking at the envelope she had and Milly and Rai looked over and noticed.

"Hey Shirley," Rai spoke, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," Shirley replied.

"You don't look fine," Milly said, "no you look frustrated. Seriously what's wrong? Are you constipated? Is it your monthly?"

"Huh?" Shirley replied shocked.

Rai and Nina were shocked as well and Rai held his hand over his face amazed that the Student Council President would say such things out in the open so easily.

"Will you stop?!" Shirley responded as she was embarrassed, "It's not what that is at all!"

"I see," Milly said, "you feel lonely since Lelouch is not here, aren't you?"

"Uh, w-well…" Shirley spoke and she looked away nervously with a blush, "it's more like Kallen is also absent as well, the same time as Lulu is."

"Ah so carefree," Milly said, "While the rest is grappling on the situation that occurred in Narita two days ago. Suzaku has been gone since then because of his military duties."

"I know that but Lulu and Kallen gone at the same day together, that's serious," Shirley pointed out.

"Are you letting your imagination run wild again Shirley?" Rai asked.

"No I'm not," Shirley insisted, "okay then Rai, how do you explain it?"

"Coincidence," Rai said with a shrug, "that's all."

"You're going to have to do better than that," Shirley said.

"That's all it is Shirley," Rai replied and then he sighed, "geez try to relax, will you?"

Milly started to laugh, "I envy you Shirley, that's what I love about you."

"Hmm?" Rai responded surprised and looked at Milly.

Nina was also surprised and she looked over to Milly and Shirley.

"Don't make fun of me!" Shirley said agitated.

"Then just tell him already," Milly said as she stood up from her chair, "just three little words: 'I love you'."

"That would make things easier if you just tell him how you feel," Rai said and then looked at Shirley, "so just go ahead and confess to Lelouch. Tell the guy that you're in love with him."

"You make it sound like it's so simple," Shirley said.

"What, it's not?" Rai asked confused.

"No, it's not," Shirley replied and then she looked down with a downcast expression, "it's not easy and besides, what if…what if he…"

"What if he rejects me?" Milly spoke trying to impersonate Shirley's voice with the impersonating worried expression, "It could ruin our great friendship!"

Milly then laughed and Rai and Nina sighed while Shirley was not amused.

"You don't have to laugh that hard you know," Shirley said blushing.

"I think that it's great that all of us can be here right now," Milly said, "especially in this place now."

Shirley and Rai were surprised at Milly said.

"We all have to prepare," Milly said, "nothing last forever."

Rai just looked at Milly and blinked and then he looked down and nodded.

"Yeah, yeah that's true…" Rai said quietly.

Rai suddenly got flashes of a woman and then a little girl and then he got flashes of a tall and intimidating man. Rai snapped out of it and shook his head.

"_What the hell is this?_" Rai asked himself in his head, "_I feel like I know these people but from where? Are they part of my lost memories?_"

"Sorry," Milly said in which Rai suddenly looked at Milly, "there's no need to be so serious about it. If it really bothers you, why don't you ask him the next chance you get?" Milly looked over to side and smiled, "So how do you feel about it?"

"Oh, you're back," Rai said looking at where Milly was looking.

Shirley wondering what Milly and Rai was looking at and when she saw, she was surprised to see Lelouch who was wearing his black shirt with his red jacket over it and his black pants with his black shoes.

"Oh Lulu!" Shirley spoke surprised, "I'm surprised to see you. I thought you would be gone for the whole day."

"Nunnally wasn't feeling well so I was looking after her for a while," Lelouch replied, "Sayoko has things she needs to take care of so I stayed with Nunnally. Right now Alice is looking after her at the moment."

"Oh, is Nunna okay?" Shirley asked.

"Yeah, she's fine," Lelouch said with a smile, "it was a minor thing really but it didn't hurt to be careful. She'll be up to her usual self the next day."

"Oh good," Shirley said relieved.

"_Really Lelouch, you're going with that story?_" Rai asked in his head.

"Well, I'm glad it wasn't serious," Milly said.

"Yeah," Lelouch said with a nod and then he looked over a stack of papers, "Are these the ones you want me to take care of Madam President?"

"That's right," Milly said with a nod, "Make sure you organize them by year and class, okay?"

"Yeah yeah, I got it," Lelouch replied as he picked up the stack of papers, "you're certainly good at given orders."

"Well I'm just grateful to have such an obedient subordinate," Milly replied amused.

"A subordinate," Lelouch said with a shrug as he left, "yeah, I suppose I am."

As Shirley watched Lelouch leaved, she sighed and looked at Milly.

"Madam President, I wish you wouldn't do that," Shirley said, "it was bad for my heart," Shirley looked at Rai, "that goes for you too Rai."

"Huh, what the hell did I do?" Rai replied raising an eyebrow.

Shirley looked over and noticed that her envelope containing her tickets were missing.

"Hey, where's my envelope?" Shirley asked panicking.

Shirley was shocked and mortified as she realized that Lelouch unknowingly picked up her envelope along with the documents. Shirley rushed to go after Lelouch and fortunately for her, she was able to find him and called out to him with Lelouch stopping and turned to see Shirley.

"Was my letter mixed with the document?" Shirley asked.

"Huh?" Lelouch responded and he looked and saw the envelope, "Oh I'm sorry," Lelouch picked up the envelope and handed over to Shirley, "here you go."

"Thanks…um Lulu?" Shirley responded.

"Hmm?" Lelouch replied, "What is it?"

"Well the thing is," Shirley said as she opened up the envelope and took out one of the ticket, "my father sent me these."

"Your father?" Lelouch asked.

"Mmhm," Shirley nodded, "my father's job require him to be away a lot but often times, he would send me things and these are one of them. They're tickets to a concert."

Shirley handed one of the tickets to Lelouch and Lelouch took the ticket and looked at it.

"A concert?" Lelouch asked, "Tomorrow night?"

"Yeah," Shirley said with a smile and she blushed, "I um…would like it if you came with me. Um, that is if you want to."

"Hmm…" Lelouch looked at the ticket and then he looked at Shirley who was fidgeting and blushing and then he smiled, "Sure, why not? I'm sure I can make time."

Shirley was surprised and looked at Lelouch, "You'll come?"

"Yeah, I'll come along," Lelouch answered, "I'll go with you to this concert."

Shirley was amazed and was extremely happy.

"Great!" Shirley said happily, "Thank you Lulu. I'm so glad you said yes."

Shirley and Lelouch discussed where they would meet and at what time so that they can go together for the concert. Shirley nodded and left and then she stopped and waved with a bright smile at Lelouch and Lelouch waved back with a warm smile. On a roof of one of the buildings, CC was watching Lelouch speaking with Shirley and then she suddenly frowned.

"Don't make assumptions," CC said and then she looked at the side, "you know full well that to me, Lelouch is—" CC stopped and then she flinched a bit, "I didn't think it would be a problem with Nonette and besides, I did it to protect Lelouch and—" CC was silent and then she raised an eyebrow, "Interfered? Wait, are you actually agreeing with your son said to me? You wanted to see how the fight would have gone between him and Nonette?" CC frowned again and sighed, "Okay, okay I get it…" CC placed her hand on her head, "Honestly Marianne…what?" CC was silent and then she shook her head, "I don't have a contract with Nunnally, you know that," CC listened and then she shook her head, "I really don't care and besides, as I have told Lelouch before, the power of Geass will force the person to live in solitude and it will happen and when that does, he will fulfill the contract," CC was silent again and then she crossed her arms, "Well it might be hard right now with Nonette on my trail…" CC sighed, "Yes yes I get it," CC said annoyed, "what I did at Narita may not have been the smartest thing I've done but still even you have to admit that—"

"Seriously, who are you talking to CC?" A voice asked suddenly.

CC flinched as she recognized the voice and couldn't believe that it was happening again. CC slowly turned around and saw that it Nunnally with Sayoko and Alice with her. CC was shocked and turned away surprised that it was the second time that Nunnally surprised her.

"Miss CC?" Sayoko spoke, "I believe Lady Nunnally asked you a question."

"I have nothing to say," CC responded.

Nunnally suddenly appeared in front of CC, surprising the immortal Code Bearer and Nunnally just looked at CC deadpanned.

"CC, you mention Marianne," Nunnally pointed out, "CC, what is going on? No more dodging the subject. Are you…speaking with my mother's ghost?"

CC felt trapped and didn't know how she was going to get out of it.

"_CC, what did I tell you?_" Marianne's voice spoke in CC's head sounding upset.

Elsewhere, there was a tall young man who silver hair and wore sunglasses. The silver haired young man smiled and then he walked away.

**Zero's Mobile Base**

Jinta was sitting in a room with his thoughts.

**Flashback: 1560atb, in a castle**

In a castle, fire was spreading around Jinta who was wearing armor and was on the floor and had stabbed a man with his katana who looked at Jinta with a grin. The man was a monk and he was started to laugh. Jinta felt something and took off his right glove and saw the Code on his hand. Jinta was shocked and he looked at the monk with hatred.

"You bastard," Jinta said with anger, "you tricked me. You've been deceiving me all along."

The dying monk looked at Jinta with glee as blood seeped from his mouth.

"Now you bear the burden of immortality," The grinning monk said, "and you get to give Geass power to people."

"You only pretended to me by ally and yet…" Jinta said upset, "you were also conspiring with my hated enemy and now…" Jinta clenched his teeth as he was upset, "you know what was really going and you were making a fool out of me," Jinta was shaking, "the princess…she…"

"That's just how it is," The monk said, "now it's your problem. I didn't care who it was as long they evolved their Geass and take the Code from me. You shouldn't be complaining, after all I did make sure you lived just as did with Shuzen."

"You bastard!" Jinta responded with rage, "Damn you TT!"

"I don't care," The monk called TT said, "I'm finally free after 800 years."

TT breathed his last breath and died with a smile on his face and Jinta screamed in anger and pulled the katana out of TT's body and raised it up in the air with hatred toward TT.

**Flashback End**

Jinta sighed and looked at his hand that had the Code on it.

"My life that I had known ended that day," Jinta said sadly and then was determined, "Lelouch, I won't let you suffer the same fate that I did. I'll aid you and make sure you don't stray the path you have chosen."

**Stadtfeld Manor**

Naoto was at the entrance of the manor of his father and he sighed.

"Let's get this over with," Naoto said to himself.

Naoto was about to knock on the door but was surprised when the door opened and there was Kallen who had opened the door.

"Hi Naoto," Kallen said.

"Hi Kallen," Naoto replied.

"Uh, so it's you," A woman said.

Naoto and Kallen frowned with disdain as they knew who it was and they looked over and saw the woman they both despised, their father's wife Mrs. Stadtfeld.

"I'm amazed that you would have the gall to come here," Mrs. Stadtfeld said with disdain.

"Hello Helen," Naoto said deadpanned.

Helen was annoyed with Naoto's attitude, "I see you still don't know how to show respect," Helen sighed, "I suppose it's to be expected. After all, you and Kallen are that woman's children. A pathetic Eleven who couldn't do anything right," Helen smiled, "and now she's serving a twenty-year sentence in prison. I wonder how long before you join her…or maybe even worse for you two."

"Hey!" Kallen responded angrily, "Don't talk about our mother!"

"Say one more word old hag," Naoto said with venom, "and see what happens."

Helen was shocked at what they said to her and got angry.

"How dare you!" Helen said angrily.

"That's enough!" A male voice said.

They looked over and saw James Stadtfeld who was Kallen and Naoto's father.

"James…" Helen spoke.

"Helen, you will stop this nonsense now," James said.

Helen was surprised, "James, you can't be—"

"Helen!" James interjected and glared at his wife, "You will stop! I had already told you that I asked for Naoto to come here and you start picking a fight with both of my children and worse, you speak ill of Sena again."

Helen was upset, "Why? Why do you care so much for that Eleven?"

"Helen, that's enough out of you," James said strongly, "My children and I have a lot to talk about so I don't want to hear anymore from you," James sighed and looked at his son happily, "I'm so glad to see you again Naoto."

"Sure Dad," Naoto said.

"Anyway, follow me you two," James said, "we have much to talk about."

James headed to a direction and Naoto and Kallen followed their father. Helen looked on and was upset and she went back upstairs upset.

"_Even after all this_," Helen said in her head feeling insulted and angry, "_he still prefers that Eleven bitch over me, me…his own wife!_"

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: The Black Knights receive an invitation to meet with one of the members of House Kyoto.**


	31. An Invitation

**Disclaimer: **I have nothing to do with Code Geass.

**An Invitation**

Shirley was brimming in happiness and was blushing. Lelouch accepted one of the tickets and agreed to go to the concert with her tomorrow night. Shirley was glad and saw as an opportunity to get close to the boy she fell in love with.

"He said yes," Shirley said happily, "Lulu actually said yes. He'll really come, right?" Shirley shook her head, "What am I saying? Of course he will," Shirley blushed, "Lulu is not the kind of person that will just agree on something he has no intention of doing," Shirley closed her eyes and breathed a sigh of relief, "thanks Dad."

Shirley's phone suddenly rang and it surprised her as she took the phone out of her pocket and looked at the caller ID and was surprised to see that it was her father and she answered her phone.

"Dad?" Shirley spoke.

"Hi Shirley," Joseph said on the other line.

"It's rare that you would call me," Shirley said happily.

Joseph chuckled, "Yeah, that's true. Anyway Shirley, how are you?"

"I'm fine," Shirley replied, "thanks for asking and…" Shirley looked at the ticket for the concert, "thanks for the concert tickets."

"Oh, you received my present," Joseph said.

"Yeah," Shirley said with a nod.

"That's good and I can guess it went for you," Joseph said, "anyway though Shirley, I need to tell you something."

"Huh?" Shirley responded surprised, "What is it Dad? You sound serious."

Meanwhile CC was being confronted by Nunnally, Sayoko, and Alice and CC was not sure what to really do or even say.

"Look, can't you just let it go?" CC asked, "Just put it in the back of your mind."

"No, I will not do that," Nunnally said crossing her arms, "I can't bring myself to just forget it. I had assumed that you were talking to yourself last time but now with everything that has happening and what we now know, it's seems that you're communicating with someone so who is it?"

"I'm not obligated to tell you," CC said coldly, "mind your own business."

"So that's how you're going to react but that isn't going to help you," Nunnally shot back and then she sighed, "even if you don't, I already know," Nunnally paused a bit, "you're actually speaking to my mother. That's it, isn't it?" Nunnally pointed at CC who was surprised, "Somehow you're able to speak to my mother's ghost. I don't know if it has to do with Geass, the fact that you gave my mother Geass…maybe it does but the fact is that you're speaking to my mother."

CC was stunned and looked away from Nunnally's gaze.

"I'm right am I?" Nunnally spoke.

CC didn't say anything and it was actually the response that Nunnally accepted at this point.

"You did not deny it and by not saying anything it looks like I'm right," Nunnally said, "or maybe you decided to just remain quiet."

"Listen Nunnally, there are things that are beyond your understanding," CC commented.

Nunnally raised her eyebrow and then she sighed.

"Beyond my understanding," Nunnally replied and then she sighed again and glared at CC, "I don't know where you get off in talking down on me but you need to give it a rest, but say, how is my mother doing right now?"

CC was surprised and looked at Nunnally.

"I want to talk to her," Nunnally said, "is it possible for me to speak to my mother?"

"No, it's not…" CC said.

"So what? Is it just something only you can do?" Nunnally asked, "Because you formed a contract with my mother?"

CC suddenly turned and ran and Nunnally simply looked on seeing CC run.

"Lady Nunnally, don't you want to catch her?" Sayoko asked.

"No, not at the moment," Nunnally said, "besides even if we did, she still won't say anything."

"Why is CC being so stubborn?" Alice asked.

"I don't know," Nunnally replied, "I guess that's how it is but I think I'm starting to understand. I'll let Lelouch know and he can decide."

**Sword of Akasha**

The pink haired girl sighed and shook her head and Charles was standing next to her.

"CC is just slipping," The little girl said, "I mean seriously, Nunnally of all people."

"I think the real problem is that CC is making it too easy for her," Charles said.

"Yes she is," The little girl said, "Charles, if this keeps up, our children may know what is really going on."

"Yes and that could be a problem," Charles said.

**Area 11's Viceroy's Palace, Tokyo Settlement**

Cornelia was in her office in the government bureau with her thoughts. The second princess sighed and looked out of the window.

"Lady Marianne," Cornelia said.

**Flashback: Two days ago in Narita**

Cornelia was with Nonette in the hall of the G-1 Mobile Base and was surprised in what Nonette had told her.

"Lady Marianne?" Cornelia asked surprised.

"Yeah, I recognized that woman because I remember meeting her back in the Aries Villa nine years ago," Nonette explained, "she was an acquaintance to Lady Marianne," Nonette folded her arms, "I believe that Marianne said her name was Cera."

"Cera huh," Cornelia spoke, "but if that's the case, why did she aid Zero and what did she do to you?"

Nonette clenched up and Cornelia instantly regretted asking her.

"I'm sorry Nonette," Cornelia said, "perhaps I shouldn't have asked."

Nonette shook her head, "No, it's fine. It's not a problem," Nonette sighed a bit, "I don't know how but she made me see images…terrible images," Nonette clenched her teeth, "she somehow got into my damn head and played with the memories of the terrible things in my past."

Cornelia was shocked and felt anger towards CC, "That…that witch! That evil witch!"

"I'll find out where that bitch Cera is," Nonette vowed, "and when I do, oh ho ho, she's going to suffer by my hands. There are things worse than death after all."

"Zero is just as guilty if she's part of the Black Knights," Cornelia said, "I won't matter if Zero didn't give her permission to do what she did to you, he's still going to have to answer for it. That's what he gets for having that woman in his ranks."

"Not only that, but I need to report to His Majesty and ask him something," Nonette said.

"Ask His Majesty?" Cornelia replied surprised, "Why?"

"I'm pretty sure I've seen him speak with Cera as well within Aries Villa in the past," Nonette said, "I'm sure that he may know her as well."

"Well, that's a surprise," Cornelia said.

**Flashback End**

"I doubt that he would even say anything helpful," Cornelia said, "that's the kind of man he is," Cornelia thought about CC and narrowed her eyes, "Cera huh…"

Meanwhile Kewell and the remaining members of the now disbanded Purist Faction were sitting in their cells in their prison attire. It had been two days since Narita and their remaining credibility has been completely destroyed. It was also unfortunate for them that Tim Cohen was discovered dead in the city. They were all bitter with how things went and they felt betrayed as well because they learned that Jeremiah and Villetta were going to be able to move on.

"We've lost everything," One individual said.

"Yeah and all thanks to Kewell," Another member said looking at Kewell with anger.

"Don't you start," Kewell responded glaring at the person who had just mentioned him, "you all went along and agreed with the plan."

"Yeah and look what it got us," Another member said, "and not only that, a few of our colleagues were killed by Zero and even Cohen is dead."

"That damn stupid bastard," Another member said bitterly, "he went and got himself killed."

There was footsteps being heard and they all looked to see who it was. Someone appeared and it was a girl in a Britannian military uniform that had light brown hair and blue eyes and Kewell had a downcast look as she was a girl who was related to him.

"Marika," Kewell said.

"Kewell," The girl named Marika said.

Standing before Kewell was his younger sister Marika Soresi who served under Cornelia's command.

"I should have known you would come and pay me a visit," Kewell said.

"Why?" Marika asked upset, "Why did you do this? How could do something so foolish and despicable?"

Kewell looked away from his sister's gaze and didn't say a word.

"Do you even realize that you brought shame and disgrace to our family?" Marika asked.

Kewell was still silent and Marika didn't like it and she hit the bars on the cell Kewell was in.

"Say something!" Marika demanded.

"There's nothing to say," Kewell said, "What happen happened and there no way to change that."

"From what I was hearing from General Darlton," Marika said, "Zero is getting more influential everyday and what you and your idiot friends did only fuel to that."

Marika looked around and glared at the others and then back to her brother.

"Marika, just what do you want me to say?" Kewell asked upset.

"I want to know what the hell was going through your head when you decided to take a civilian with the intent to kill him," Marika replied.

"No one was supposed to find out," Kewell admitted, "we had everything set and Zero messed it up. I just…" Kewell shook his head, "I just can't believe that Zero really went out of his way to protect him, a Britannian like us."

Marika clenched her teeth in anger and kicked the bars.

"You really are a stupid brother!" Marika said.

Kewell just looked at Marika and then looked away and Marika just left without saying another word.

**The Black Knights' Mobile Base**

Zero and the founding members of the Black Knights were having a meeting in their mobile base.

"Kyoto is praising us for the use of the Guren Mk-II," Sugiyama said, "they were satisfied with our performance in Narita."

"They were also impressed with you Zero," Yoshida said.

"Hmm, with me?" Zero asked.

"Yes, they were pleased about how you were able to beat the Lancelot," Minami said.

"And the fact that you took that ranged weapon from the Lancelot and used it against him," Yoshida added with glee, "they very impressed."

"Ah, I see," Zero said and then he nodded, "well I'm glad that I succeeded in defeating Kururugi and the Lancelot and now we won't have to worry about the Lancelot for the time being…that is if Cornelia or even Euphemia will allow the Lancelot to mobilize ever again when it gets repaired. If not, it will be a lot better."

"Yeah, you really did a number on the Lancelot," Rai said.

"I bet Suzaku is feeling pretty low right now," Kallen said amused.

"That VARIS Rifle you took," Void said, "Will you be handing it over to her?"

"Yes I will," Zero said with nod.

"Um her?" Inoue asked.

"Who's her?" Keitaro asked.

"Oh right," Zero said, "that would be Rakshata Chawla. She's been working with us for some time."

"Yes, she was the one that built the Lionel and the Lucan for Master Zero and Lady Void," Sayoko said.

The other members were impressed with what they heard.

"Oh, so she's the one," Tamaki said and then he grinned, "she has our thanks then. So she's one our allies, right?"

"That's right," Zero said, "I owe her a lot."

"And one other thing, she's the one who created the Burais for not only us but for the Japan Liberation Front as well," Sayoko pointed out.

"Which also means that she's the one who made the Guren Mk-II," Rai added.

The other members were surprised.

"Wait, so that means that Kyoto backing her in making Knightmares," Sugiyama said, "so she's working with them as well."

"She is," Zero said, "but of course Kyoto doesn't know she's working with us as well…yet."

Zero sighed and looked down and clenched his fist.

"But Zero, are you okay?" Naoto asked concerned.

"Yeah, you don't seem too happy," Ohgi said.

Zero sighed again, "I can't say that I'm really happy considering what had happened."

"Is the fact that we didn't get those Code-R Research guys?" Tamaki asked.

"Yes that and also that fact that Nonette showed up," Zero said.

"Oh, w-well that couldn't be helped," Ohgi said, "Nonette showed up unexpectedly but at least you did try to make things work in the worst situation."

Zero shook his head, "That's not right Ohgi. I should have planned things out based on the consideration that Nonette would be involved."

"Zero…" Kallen said with concern.

"We were prepared against Cornelia and her forces and I was able to do something against Kururugi because I planned things because I knew that he would be deployed in the battle," Zero pointed out, "however I failed to do that with Nonette and all because I relaxed when Nonette was not seen initially."

"Zero, I think you're being hard on yourself," Rai said.

"Yeah I agree," Alice said, "you could not have known that Nonette would show up in Narita via air."

Zero shook his head, "I still should have planned things out better. There's no excuse for what had happened."

The others were taken in what Zero said.

"Not only that, I understand that we lost six of our people in Narita," Zero continued.

"Yeah, we did," Naoto said with a downcast expression.

"It's unfortunate," Jinta said, "but at the very least, we were able to bring their bodies with us."

"We can't do much for them at the moment," Void said, "but we can have a small time to mourn them."

"That's fine. We can at least do that much for them," Zero said with a nod, "now then, anything else?"

"Actually yes," Ohgi said, "there is this."

Ohgi handed Zero something and it was an envelope and Zero raised his eyebrow behind his mask.

"A letter?" Zero asked.

"Yeah, it's from Kyoto," Ohgi said with a bit of excitement, "they want to meet with us at all cost."

"Oh," Zero said looking at the envelope, "so they finally decided to want to meet with us. Excellent, finally we can meet with them and have things taken care of in our favor."

Zero opened the envelop and read the letter.

"This is awesome," Keitaro said happily, "Kyoto wants to meet with us…us!"

"Yeah, it really is," Kallen said excited, "Kyoto, it doesn't get better than that."

"Yeah and if they accept us," Ohgi said, "We might be able to fix our financial problems."

"Kaname!" Naoto said gritting his teeth.

Jinta and Keitaro signaled to Ohgi to stop talking but Zero and Void flinched and looked at Ohgi surprised behind their masks.

"Financial problems?" Void asked.

"What financial problems?" Zero said.

Ohgi covered his mouth when he realized he said something that he shouldn't have in front of the masked siblings.

"There should be no reason for any financial problems if you followed the plan that I devised," Zero pointed out, "Ohgi, Naoto, Keitaro, Jinta, what's going on?"

Keitaro, Naoto, and Ohgi slumped and Jinta glanced to the side looking ashamed.

"Um well, we've hit a snag," Keitaro said.

"What kind of snag?" Zero asked losing a bit of patience.

"Zero, there's a perfectly reasonable explanation about this," Gen said.

"Well, what is it?" Zero asked looking at Gen.

Gen sighed and he quickly pointed at Tamaki, "It's his fault!"

"Hey!" Tamaki responded clenching his teeth at Gen.

"He's been fumbling with the budget!" Gen said, "It's all Tamaki!"

Zero looked at Tamaki, "Tamaki, do you have something you want to tell me? Is what Gen saying true?"

Tamaki flinched a bit and then looked at Zero.

"It…It's really not my fault!" Tamaki responded defensively, "We've become a big group after all. The increase of members has gone way above our expectation. People are joining us left and right, even the survivors of the resistance cells that were decimated by Cornelia."

"Heh, is pretending to be a big shot in our group in front of the newcomers and taking them to fool around within our expectations?" Kallen asked amused.

"Hey!" Tamaki responded glaring at Kallen.

"We know where you've been going big spender!" Alice said pointing her finger at Tamaki.

Tamaki was taken aback, "W-Wait, you do?"

"Yeah, we do," Kallen said.

Zero sighed as he was annoyed, "I'm about to have a headache."

"Anyway, I believe that we should go ahead and be prepared to meet with Kyoto," Void said.

"Yes," Zero said, "the letter says they will meet us tomorrow but we're only going to meet with one of them."

"Wait, just one of the members?" Inoue asked.

"Yes, they didn't say who it will be though," Zero said, "now then as for the other thing…Ohgi, you're in charge of the budget."

"Uh, r-right," Ohgi replied.

"Hey wait a minute," Tamaki spoke standing up, "I'm in charge of the budget."

"Not anymore you're not," Zero said.

"Oh c'mon!" Tamaki replied upset.

"Tamaki, you cannot just spend our funds so carelessly," Zero said as he stood up, "especially if you're just doing it to make yourself look like a big shot," Zero shook his head, "that's just being selfish."

Tamaki flinched and was taken aback.

"If you really want to be put in charge of the budget again, then you're just going to have to show that you can be trusted," Zero continued.

Tamaki had his head down, "You speak of trust Zero?"

The others were surprised and looked at Tamaki and Zero raised an eyebrow behind his mask.

"By the way of your tone, something's bothering you and you want to say it," Zero deduced, "What is it?"

"Well you're right and since you asked," Tamaki replied and then looked straight at Zero, "When the hell are you going to show us your face?" Tamaki looked at Void, "You and Void."

"Wait a minute Tamaki!" Ohgi said, "There's no need to—"

"Don't try to stop me Ohgi!" Tamaki interjected not taking his eyes off the masked siblings, "I thought the deal was that if we followed you and succeeded, you would reveal your face to us. So when are you going to do that? Naoto and Kallen already who you are behind the mask and you let Ohgi see your face. Are you ever going to reveal your face to us too or is all the talk about trust is just blowing air with us? I wonder if you're really serious about what you say."

"Hold it Tamaki," Kallen said as she got in front of Zero, "Zero has done right for us from the beginning and you're standing here questioning him and—"

"Kallen wait," Zero interjected.

"Zero?" Kallen replied looking at Zero.

"I can see where Tamaki is coming from," Zero said, "and…I'm sure he's not the only one who feels this way."

Zero looked at the other founding members of the Black Knights and they all flinched and looked away from Zero and that was the sign that Zero's assumption was correct.

"I see," Naoto said, "the rest of you feel the same way."

"It's easy to see why," Jinta said rubbing the back his head.

"I know what I had promise and I will," Zero said, "either during or after our meeting with one of the members of the House Kyoto."

The others were surprised and they looked at Zero while Rai, Alice, and Void nodded in agreement.

"You'll seriously do that?" Minami asked.

"You really mean it, right?" Yoshida asked.

"That's right," Zero replied, "depending who it is that we meet tomorrow, I'll tell you then or after the meeting. So I ask that you be patient with me a little longer."

The other looked at each other and then back to Zero.

"The truth is that is has always been my intent to tell you who we really are after meeting with Kyoto."

"What do you mean?" Minami asked.

"We happen to know one of the members of House Kyoto real well," Void answered.

"That's correct," Zero said, "if it's the person we know well that is meeting with us, it will be better but regardless, we will tell you who we are and our reason so until then, just wait a bit longer and we'll tell you the truth about us and then you can really decide if you want to stick with us."

"Wait, to really decide if we stick with you?" Ohgi asked.

"Zero, we said that we would stick with you to the end," Yoshida said, "we made that clear in Narita when you asked us."

"I know and I appreciate it," Zero said, "but we want to make absolute sure that it's still the same for you when you know who we really are."

"That's right," Void said.

"Well, I've decided to stick with you regardless," Rai said.

"Well there's no question that Rai, myself, and Sayoko will stick with you since we already know who you two really are," Alice said, "after all, you all accepted me despite my background."

"I'm sticking with you regardless as well," Jinta said, "since I know as well."

"Regardless with the rest of us, pretty sure that whatever happens, we'll continue to follow you," Kallen said.

"That's right," Naoto said, "so really, we're up to it."

Zero nodded, "Very well and I thank you. Rai, show them the list of members of House Kyoto."

"Sure thing," Rai said.

"Wait, you already know the identities of all the members of House Kyoto?" Naoto asked.

"Yes…" Zero said, "We were able to learn who they are."

Rai brought his laptop and placed it on the table and showed the list with pictures of the members of House Kyoto and the other founding members of the Black Knights were surprised and they wondered how they were able to get the information. Later on it was decided that Zero, Void, and Sayoko were going to head back to the Tokyo Settlement and head back to Ashford while Rai and Alice would head back later as there things they were going to prepare. The five of them discussed some things as they were ready to set things up as Rai would be working with Naoto and Ohgi while Alice worked with Jinta and Keitaro on some logistics.

"Zero," Kallen spoke.

Zero turned and saw Kallen who requested to go somewhere to speak privately. Zero granted Kallen's request and the two of them went to go to one of the rooms and Void, Sayoko, Rai, and Alice looked on with curiosity. It was noticed by Naoto and Ohgi and they were curious about Zero and Kallen. In the room, Zero took off his mask.

"So Kallen, what did you want to talk about?" Lelouch asked.

Kallen fidgeted a bit and blushed a little as she had her hands behind her back.

"Um L-Lelouch?" Kallen spoke.

"Yes?" Lelouch replied.

"I…I never got the chance to thank you for what you did back in Narita," Kallen said, "you really saved me back there and I wanted you to know how thankful I am for what you did."

"Oh," Lelouch responded and then smiled, "think nothing of it Kallen. I was just doing what I needed to do. I'm just glad I was able to get there on time," Lelouch frowned and looked at the ground, "if I hadn't been so careless, you wouldn't have been subjected in facing Nonette."

"That's not your fault Lelouch," Kallen insisted, "you couldn't have known and there's no need for you to hard on yourself for it and besides," Kallen smiled, "in the end, you protected me and I will always be thankful to you for that," Kallen looked at Lelouch happily, "so again Lelouch, thank you for what you did."

Lelouch looked at Kallen and was amazed how happy she was and Lelouch couldn't help but smile.

"You're welcome Kallen," Lelouch said, "I'm really glad that I was able to get to you. Besides, Nunnally and I made a promise to you and Naoto."

Outside of the room, Nunnally was listening on the two and she smiled as she was in glee. She decided to make herself scarce and leave before her brother realized that she was listening in.

**An Hour Later, Ashford Academy**

It was nightfall and Nina was in the Student Council Room all alone with all the lights off and she looked at the article in a magazine that was about Euphemia and there were two pictures of her. Nina just looked at Euphemia and blushed as she was panting. Meanwhile Lelouch was walking in the halls heading to the Student Council Room.

"I'm sure the other documents are in the Student Council Room," Lelouch said, "I just need to get them and head back," Lelouch sighed, "it's been a long day. We'll be meeting with a member of House Kyoto tomorrow. I'm really hoping that it's Kirihara."

Lelouch suddenly heard some noise and it surprised him.

"What's that?" Lelouch asked, "Sounds like a terrible moan," Lelouch glanced around and looked forward, "it's coming from…" Lelouch had a surprised expression, "the Student Council Room," Lelouch was then worried, "Someone must in trouble or worse, they must be hurt."

Lelouch rushed to see what was going on and ready help whoever it was that sounded hurt or in trouble. Lelouch got to the door to the Student Council Room and quickly opened the door to the Student Council Room.

"Hey, are you okay?!" Lelouch asked concerned.

There was a loud screech as Lelouch quickly turned on the lights and was shocked and wide eyed at what he had just witness. There he saw Nina on the corner of the table with her skirt up and her panties seen pressed on the corner of the table. Nina was mortified to be seen and blushed profusely.

"Um N-Nina," Lelouch said still shocked and wide eyed, "I heard a moan and assumed you were hurt or in some sort of trouble but um…this was not what I expected…of all the places for you to do…um…that…you do know that we work on that table, right?"

"I…" Nina spoke and she quickly moved away from the table and fixed her skirt, "V-Vice President, you see, I…" Nina started to panic, "Please, please don't tell anyone! Please Lelouch, I'm begging you!"

Lelouch noticed the magazine article and saw the two pictures of his half sister Euphemia and Lelouch was shocked again. Nina noticed what Lelouch was looking at and quickly closed the magazine and Nina became even more mortified. Lelouch just looked at Nina shocked and he wasn't sure how to really respond.

"_She's doing that while looking at Euphie?_" Lelouch asked in his head still shocked.

Nina looked at Lelouch wide eyed and her thoughts were running rampant of the possible that Lelouch was going to tell or if Princess Euphemia was to get word of it somehow and how she and other people were going to respond should they hear that she was masturbating on the table and doing it thinking of Euphemia li Britannia.

"Please…." Nina pleaded looking as though as she was about to go mad, "please Vice President…"

Lelouch just looked at Nina and then he went to the side and to get some of the documents that were in the shelf. He picked them up and just left without looking at Nina. Lelouch got to the door and then he stopped.

"Nina, if I may be so bold," Lelouch said, "the Student Council Room is not a good place to be doing…that, especially on the table that we work on."

Lelouch left and Nina was left blushing and mortified and she sat on the floor. Nina's eyes widened and looked on with thoughts of what she was going to do.

"I have to make sure he doesn't tell anyone," Nina said, "I can't let him…"

Lelouch was in the hall and shook his head wishing he didn't see what he saw.

"Damn…" Lelouch said.

"Just because it can't say no doesn't mean consent," CC said suddenly.

Lelouch stopped and looked at CC.

"Oh, it's you," Lelouch said deadpanned.

CC looked at door that led to the Student Council Room, "That girl has some serious issues."

Lelouch just went on his way and CC followed him.

"CC, what did I tell you?" Lelouch said, "It's dangerous for you to just wander around here."

"It's night and no one really comes around here," CC said, "but anyway, are you sure it's a good idea?"

"What do you mean?" Lelouch asked.

"Just leaving that girl alone," CC said, "she seems like the kind of person that would take…drastic actions just to keep you from telling anyone."

"Drastic actions huh…" Lelouch said as he thought about it.

**The Black Knight's Mobile Base**

Kallen and Naoto were sitting on the couch on the second floor and Kallen was still reading the manual for the Guren Mk-II.

"Naoto?" Kallen spoke.

"Hmm, what is it Kallen?" Naoto responded.

"About Dad," Kallen said, "What do you think about this?"

"Our old man…" Naoto spoke and then he thought about it and he shook his head, "I honestly don't know."

"Do you think he was genuine about wanting to help Mom?" Kallen asked.

"Do you?" Naoto replied.

Kallen sighed and shook her head, "I really don't know. Part of me wants to believe him but…I don't know."

"Hmm…well, I'm not really sure myself," Naoto said.

"I hope things so smoothly tomorrow," Kallen said, "especially when Lelouch and Nunnally…"

"Yeah, me too," Naoto said.

Meanwhile, the other founding members of the Black Knights were also discussing things.

"So Zero," Tamaki said, "he's really going to do."

"He said he would," Minami said, "him and Void."

"I'm just wondering why he took long in revealing his face to the rest of us," Tamaki said.

"They have their reasons," Ohgi said, "but I know that it was always their intention to show you guys."

"You know we get that Naoto and Kallen would already know since they met them seven years ago," Sugiyama said.

"There's also the fact that Rai and Alice had already known before Zero took action in Shinjuku," Yoshida said.

"Hey Jinta," Keitaro spoke looking at Jinta who was sitting on the floor.

"Yeah?" Jinta responded.

"You known about Zero and Void," Keitaro said, "in fact, I'm guessing you've known for a long time."

"I do," Jinta admitted.

"What, how come you know?" Tamaki asked.

"I'll tell you," Jinta said, "after Zero and Void tell you all who they really are."

"Oh c'mon Kuromaki," Gen said, "Why can't you tell us now."

Jinta just looked at the others and sighed, "Okay look, all I will say is that I've known about them for years."

"It doesn't seem like you'll say any more Jinta," Ohgi said.

"Fine, then we'll wait," Yoshida said.

"But you know regardless, I'm sure going to stick with Zero," Minami said.

"Yeah, so will I," Sugiyama said.

"After all we all decided at Narita that we would follow Zero," Inoue said, "we each made that personal choice."

"Yep and I don't see how nothing is going to change that," Gen said.

They were all in agreement and Jinta smiled at them and hoped that they would be true to their word although he was still worried how they would react when they learn the truth about Lelouch and Nunnally and he hoped they would see them as two individuals who truly desire to free Japan. Jinta also thought about what they as a group would have to do afterwards because they knew based on what Zero had mentioned to them that freeing Japan would not really defeat Britannia and they would need to prepare themselves when the Chinese Federation and the EU would move in and there was also the fact that even if Britannia was driven away from Japan, they would no doubt try again so they knew that would have a lot on their plate because if they failed to prepare on those factors, then everything they did would be in vain.

**Ashford Academy**

In Lelouch and Nunnally's residence, Lelouch returned and was greeted by Nunnally and Sayoko.

"I see you got those documents," Nunnally said.

"Yeah," Lelouch said.

"Hmm, Lelouch what's wrong?" Nunnally asked.

"Is something troubling you Master Lelouch?" Sayoko asked.

Lelouch stopped and just looked at his sister and their loyal maid.

"Don't worry about it," Lelouch said and then he turned forward, "What I saw can't be unseen."

Lelouch shook his head and went to his room and this left Nunnally and Sayoko confused as they looked at each other.

"Do you think Master Lelouch saw something that he wished he didn't see?" Sayoko asked.

"I don't know," Nunnally replied concerned and looked over to Lelouch's door, "maybe…"

Meanwhile CC was on the roof of the siblings' residence and she shook her head.

"It's not funny Marianne," CC said with a frown, "you're horrible…yes I feel sorry for the table," CC was silent for a bit and then she answered, "yes well I don't know Euphemia as well as Lelouch and Nunnally do…but I'm sure she would be disturbed if she learns about it…pretty sure she would be creep out," CC sighed, "why am I talking about this with you? I really don't care about it…" CC frowned, "So what? It's not my concern."

**The Next Day**

Lelouch, Nunnally, and Sayoko were ready for the meeting with one of the members of House Kyoto. The three nodded at each other and set out with their bags. They left the residence and met with Rai and Alice. They nodded and were making their way to leave the campus.

**Somewhere in Mount Fuji**

Kaguya was sitting and was waiting with Kirihara. She took out a picture and it was her with Lelouch, Suzaku, and Nunnally from seven years ago. Kaguya smiled as she looked at the picture and placed her finger on the smiling Lelouch.

"_I'm sure I'll be seeing you very soon_," Kaguya said happily in her head, "_my future husband._"

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: The meeting with a member of House Kyoto.**


	32. Clan Leader of Kyoto

**Disclaimer: **I have nothing to do with Code Geass.

**Clan Leader of Kyoto**

Lelouch, Nunnally, Rai, Alice, and Sayoko were making their way out of the campus and were set to meet with one of the members of the House Kyoto.

"Kyoto's backing will be a huge help for us," Lelouch said, "and we need to show that we're worth the backing."

"And then we tell the others," Nunnally said, "about us."

"Yes…" Lelouch said.

"I can't help but feel nervous," Nunnally said, "telling them who we are. Telling them that we're actually Britannians doesn't really worry much me but telling them we're the former prince and princess of Britannia, the fact that we're…two of the Emperor's children."

"Whatever happens, we'll deal with it," Lelouch said, "besides, it doesn't change what we do, what we intend to do."

"Well, you two don't need to worry," Rai assured, "we got your back."

"Yes, we'll follow you both to the end," Sayoko added.

"And nothing will change that," Alice added.

"Yes, thank you," Lelouch said feeling grateful.

"We really appreciate it," Nunnally said with a smile.

"It seems that you're all set," CC said suddenly.

The five of them stopped and saw CC leaning by a tree and Lelouch sighed as he shook his head and walked up to CC.

"CC, I'm starting to think that you don't take me, take us seriously," Lelouch said, "how many time have you been told that it's risky to just be out of the open. It's like you don't care if you get discovered at this point."

"And how many times have I told you that I'm being careful," CC replied, "no one's going to know. Besides, it's not going to matter anymore."

"What are you talking about?" Lelouch asked.

"I'm leaving and for good," CC declared.

"Leaving?" Lelouch asked.

"That's right," CC said and then she looked at Lelouch, "it's clear that you have no intention in continuing on our contract. No, you've decided to break your promise to me. Since that's the case, I have no reason to stick with you any longer."

"…All right," Lelouch said.

"You're really not bothered by it," CC commented.

"Why should I?" Lelouch replied, "You already know where I stand on this so I don't think you need me to repeat myself."

CC sighed, "No, I don't but Lelouch, I will say that you really are a disappointment. I thought that finally, I've found someone worthwhile but you've really let me down. I'll find someone else to form a contract with," CC sighed again, "I really thought you would be the one Lelouch but you've disappointed me."

"You know CC, with the way things went," Lelouch said, "I really don't care how you feel."

"No, of course you don't," CC said, "I wonder if you'll really succeed in your endeavors."

CC began to walk way.

"Good bye Catherine," Lelouch said.

"Farewell Catherine," Nunnally said.

"So long," Alice said.

"Bye, bye," Rai said.

"Farewell Miss Catherine," Sayoko said with a respectable bow.

CC flinched as she called by her original name and stopped.

"I told you not—" CC stopped herself and shook her head, "You know what, forget it. It's not worth it."

CC left the campus and Lelouch, Nunnally, Rai, Alice, and Sayoko just looked on watching CC leave.

"Just like that," Nunnally said.

"Yeah…" Lelouch said.

Lelouch's phone suddenly rang and he and CC was surprised. Lelouch picked up his phone from his breast pocket and looked at the caller ID.

"Shirley?" Lelouch spoke and he answered the phone and placed it on his ear, "Hi Shirley."

"Hi Lulu," Shirley said on the other line.

Nunnally, Sayoko, Rai, and Alice were curious knowing that it was Shirley who was calling Lelouch. Meanwhile on the second floor, Nina walked by and then she stopped and saw Lelouch with his sister as well as Sayoko, Rai, and Alice. Nina clenched her teeth and her fists as she remembered the embarrassing thing that had happened last night. Nina looked around and then she headed off to a direction. Back outside with Lelouch on his phone talking to Shirley.

"Anyway Lulu, it's about tonight," Shirley said on the other line.

"Tonight?" Lelouch replied, "Is something wrong?"

"I might be late to meet with you," Shirley said.

"Oh?" Lelouch replied, "Did something happen?"

"It's not serious but I have to go somewhere," Shirley said, "You see, it's my father."

"Huh, did something happen to your father?" Lelouch asked concerned.

"It's nothing serious," Shirley assured, "it's just that something happened and my mother and I are going to go pick him up."

"Shirley, are you sure everything is okay?" Lelouch asked with concern, "If something serious happened, you don't have to force yourself. You can stay with your father and we can try again some other time."

"No, no, no! It's fine Lulu…really," Shirley assured, "I just might be late but I promise I will meet with you for the concert tonight. Don't worry, everything is fine, it will take some time just to make sure that my father is fine and bring him home but I promise I will definitely be there…"

"Well, okay if you say so," Lelouch said, "I'll see you tonight then."

"Yeah, see you there," Shirley said happily, "I'm looking forward to it."

"Yeah, me too," Lelouch said with a smile.

Lelouch hung up his phone and then he looked over and saw the grins on Rai and Alice's faces.

"Knock it off you two," Lelouch said as he put his phone away.

"Now now Lelouch," Alice said in glee, "no need to feel embarrassed."

"Yeah, you're really doing a nice thing for Shirley," Rai said.

"Still, I can't help but feel bad for Kallen," Nunnally said.

"Kallen?" Lelouch asked confused, "Why do you feel bad for Kallen?"

"Oh Lelouch, come now," Nunnally said feeling a bit frustrated, "surely you know, don't you?"

"Know what?" Lelouch replied confused, "What am I suppose to know?"

"Oh my goodness," Nunnally responded feeling frustrated.

Sayoko glanced to the side with her thoughts, "_Oh Master Lelouch, it seems you still haven't realize…_"

**Tokyo Train Station**

Shirley in her casual clothes looked at her phone and smiled as she stood next to her mother, Susan. Shirley sighed and looked up at the sign that read the arrival time for the train to arrive in the station and heading for Narita.

"Shirley?" Susan spoke.

"Yes Mom?" Shirley responded.

"When are you going to introduce us?" Susan asked.

"Huh?" Shirley replied confused.

"That boy you were just talking on your phone," Susan said and then she smiled looking at her daughter, "that boy you're going on a date with tonight."

Shirley flinched and blushed and looked away from her mother's gaze.

"M-Mom, please!" Shirley said feeling embarrassed.

Susan just kept smiling at Shirley.

**An Unknown Location, Two Hours Later**

The place was foggy and Zero was standing and waiting and then two limos arrived and pulled up. One of the drivers of the two limos winded his window down.

"Zero," The driver said, "We're here to pick you and your staff members up. They are to come with you as requested by my lord."

"Yes of course," Zero responded, "they're patrolling the perimeter. I'll call them but before I do that though…"

**Narita**

The recovery efforts were being done as bodies of Britannian soldiers were being picked up from the wrecked Knightmare Frames, the bodies that were buried from the rockslide and were being taken to tents. Body bags filled the rows in the tents and there were civilians that were there was watching behind the barricades that had been set up. They were the people that were in Narita and who had been escorted by members of the Black Knights. They talked among themselves of what had happened and most were sad that the soldiers had lost their lives and they all realized why they themselves were escorted away so they wouldn't get caught up by the landslide. Work to recover the bodies of soldiers continued as medical workers and pilots in Knightmares were continuing in the recovering efforts. In one of the tents, Suzaku looked around and then he sighed sadly. He then looked over and saw Cecile changing the Energy Filler for the Morgause and doing other calculations. He looked at the ground and kept replaying what had happened when he went against Zero and his Lionel. It was a humiliating defeat for Suzaku as not only did Zero sever the limbs of the Lancelot and severely damaged the seventh generation Knightmare Frame, he took the VARIS Rifle as well and claimed it as his trophy. Suzaku squeezed the water bottle in his hand and clenched his teeth.

"_I couldn't do anything_," Suzaku said in his head upset, "_I couldn't stop Zero and I couldn't even stop the one in that red Knightmare from getting to the Viceroy. I was…nothing to Zero and in the end, I wasn't much of a concern for him to kill_," Suzaku closed his eyes and shook his head as he clenched his teeth, "_this disgrace and humiliation, it's unbearable. After what happened, it'll be a miracle if I'll be able to—_"

"There you are," A female voice said.

Suzaku turned and saw Nonette approaching him.

"Lady Enneagram," Suzaku spoke.

"Hello Kururugi," Nonette said, "How are you holding up?"

"Um, well…" Suzaku looked away feeling ashamed.

"Yeah I get it," Nonette said, "it's never a pleasant feeling losing to an enemy."

"No it's not, it never is. I apologize for my failure," Suzaku said, "Lady Enneagram, I just want say that it's a good thing you showed up when you did. Because of that, Viceroy was able to avoid being captured."

"I just did what I had to do," Nonette said with a shrug, "I am a Knight of the Round."

"Yeah…" Suzaku agreed.

"You know, Princess Euphemia has been asking about you," Nonette said.

"_Euphie…_" Suzaku said in his head.

"She's worried about you," Nonette pointed out.

"I see…" Suzaku said feeling even more ashamed for making the Third Princess worried, "I can't apologize enough to Princess Euphemia. She placed her faith in me and I let her down."

"I'm pretty sure she doesn't see it that way," Nonette said and then she crossed her arms, "if anything, she feels guilty for what happened."

"Huh, what do you mean?" Suzaku asked.

"Oh there you are," Lloyd said suddenly, "and having a delightful conversation with the Knight of Nine."

Suzaku and Nonette looked over and saw Lloyd.

"Oh Asplund," Nonette said.

"Lloyd…" Suzaku said.

"The repairs for the Lancelot are still underway but I'm sure it will be finished soon," Lloyd said and then he frowned, "although it will take time to replace the VARIS Rifle that was stolen. Zero had to add theft on his list of crimes."

"You were quite irate when you saw the state that the Lancelot was in," Nonette commented, "you were even set to hunt down Zero yourself."

Lloyd was surprised and looked at Suzaku.

"I didn't tell her," Suzaku said shaking his head.

"Ah, must have been Miss Cecile then," Lloyd said annoyed.

"Well she was concerned about you making any…rash and illogical decisions," Nonette said.

Lloyd sighed, "Well I don't deny that I was quite livid…I'm still am actually but moving on, Suzaku, dung up bodies out of the landslide yet?"

"Oh…I would actually like to continue the recovery operation if that's possible," Suzaku replied.

"Ah yes, you can continue until you're satisfied," Lloyd said, "in fact you can consider it as orders from Princess Cornelia."

"Yeah," Suzaku said with a nod and he was pondering.

"Is there something else Suzaku?" Lloyd asked.

"Yes, you look like you have something else in mind that you're wondering about," Nonette said.

"Yeah," Suzaku said, "I'm just wondering…"

"Yes?" Lloyd said.

"Zero…and the Black Knights," Suzaku said, "just what are they trying to do? What are they really trying to accomplish by sacrificing so many lives?"

"You heard them, didn't you? They refer to themselves as knights for justice," Nonette said, "at least that's what Zero says and their intent to do so."

Suzaku clenched his fists in anger, "Is this justice? Do they really call what they just did justice?"

"Hey, hey now, I hope you're not going to start spouting some embarrassing theory about the nature of justice," Lloyd responded, "We're soldiers after all."

"Exactly," Nonette agreed, "you would be wise to keep that kind of thing to yourself. It's probably just childish nonsense anyway."

Suzaku was shocked when he heard Nonette make such assumption and Nonette sighed again as she brought out a picture from her pocket. It was a picture of CC and when she stood in front of the Lionel and it surprised Suzaku when he saw it.

"Wait, I know her," Suzaku replied.

"Wait, you do?" Nonette asked looking at Suzaku surprised.

"Really?" Lloyd asked.

"Yeah, she's the girl from that container that I saw in Shinjuku," Suzaku said.

"The container in Shinjuku?" Nonette replied shocked.

"Yeah, I know that it's her," Suzaku said.

"Oh, then she must have been the one that was reported about," Lloyd said, "the one who was used for experimentations for this Code-R Project."

"The one Clovis was involved in," Nonette said with a frown and then she looked at the picture, "now I see…"

"That picture…" Suzaku said, "Wait, was she actually here in Narita?"

"She was," Nonette said with a frown.

"Yes thank you for coming, I'll take you to him," Villetta's voice said.

Suzaku, Nonette, and Lloyd looked and saw Villetta talking to two woman and Suzaku was surprised as he recognized one of them and it was Shirley.

"Princess Euphemia is with him right now and expecting you," Villetta said, "and he'll be overjoyed to see you two."

"Thank you so much," Susan said happily.

"I'm so glad he's alright," Shirley said feeling relieved.

Villetta walked to a direction with Susan and Shirley following her.

"Shirley," Suzaku said.

"Hmm, what was that?" Nonette said, "Do you know one of them?"

"Y-Yeah, Shirley is one of my classmates at school," Suzaku said.

"Oh right, you attend Ashford Academy, don't you?" Nonette said.

"Yes," Suzaku said.

"Right…" Lloyd said as he walked away and went to Cecile.

Lloyd met up with Cecile who had just finished with Morgause while Cecile just looked at the Knightmare Frame.

"Cecile," Lloyd spoke.

"I checked the units, including the Purist Faction," Cecile said.

"And Lady Enneagram and I were right on the mark, weren't we," Lloyd said.

"Yes, it was indeed a Radiant Wave Surger," Cecile said.

"Rakshata," Lloyd said as he thought about the Indian woman that he and Cecile were acquainted with, "I never would have thought that she would work with our enemies."

"Not to mention that pilot in that red Knightmare was extremely skilled," Cecile said, "she may be just as skilled as Zero himself."

"From what Jeremiah said, they called that red Knightmare the Guren Mk-II," Lloyd said, "I'm sure they will be a chance for my Lancelot to take on that Guren Mk-II and the Lionel and by that time, I'm sure that the Lancelot will win."

"Are you sure about that Lloyd?" Cecile asked.

"Well…I would like to think so…" Lloyd looked at the Morgause, "although there is the Morgause and Nonette was able to outwit the pilot of that Guren."

"Lloyd…" Cecile said with concern.

"Princess Cornelia has strongly suggested that we concentrate with the Morgause only," Lloyd said and then he sighed heavily, "What's worse is that she might speak directly to our patron about having Suzaku replaced as the Lancelot's pilot."

Cecile was shocked when she heard that.

"I-Is that true?" Cecile asked.

"Yes, although honestly, I'm sure it won't happen. There's no one else capable of piloting my Lancelot," Lloyd pointed out, "Suzaku is the only one qualified aaaannnd…our patron trusts our decisions."

Cecile looked on with a sad expression and then she looked over to Suzaku who was still speaking with Nonette. Meanwhile in one of the tents, Joseph was on one of the beds being checked over and Euphie as well as Jeremiah who was standing with a crutch and had a medical eye patch over his eye. Villetta arrived with Shirley and Susan and Joseph was happy to see his wife and daughter. The Fenette women were happy to see the man very dear to them and they both rushed and gave him a hug and Joseph hugged back. Euphie smiled as she was delighted in seeing the reunion and she thanked Villetta and Jeremiah and the two of them responded by giving respectable bows to Euphie.

**An Unknown Location**

The two large limos that was carrying Zero, Void, Rai, Alice, Naoto and his group as well as Keitaro, Gen, and Jinta was still riding through the tunnel.

"This is taking too long," Tamaki complained, "when do we get there?"

"Will you relax," Naoto said, "complaining is not going to help."

"Just chill out will you," Kallen said, "you're embarrassing."

Tamaki frowned in response. They suddenly felt the shaking and felt the limo being moved up.

"Huh?" Tamaki spoke.

"The hell is going on?" Rai asked.

"We're going up?" Kallen asked.

"Seems like it," Void said.

The limos were being lifted by an elevator. The elevator stopped and the limos moved forward a bit and then they stopped. The doors opened by the limo drivers.

"Sorry for the inconvenience," One of the limo drivers said, "the master is waiting for you."

Zero and then founding members of the Black Knights got out of the two limos and they were amazed when they saw an amazing view outside.

"Is this what I think it is…?" Keitaro asked.

"Is this the Fuji Mines?" Ohgi spoke.

"It's got to be!" Sugiyama spoke.

"That is not possible!" Tamaki said, "There's no way we could be here."

"But it has to be Mt. Fuji!" Kallen said, "There's only one mountain like this."

"Then that means that the Sakuradite is right below us," Tamaki said.

"The resource that caused the damn war," Yoshida said.

"If intruders are found here, they would be captured and executed," Inoue said.

"The tower reaches all the way out here," Naoto said, "I've got to say that House Kyoto is amazing."

"Yeah I agree," Ohgi said.

"It's repulsive!" A booming voice said.

The light turned off and replaced with dim red lights and the Black Knights turned their attention to the man who was veiled and sitting holding his cane.

"Mt. Fuji, a sacred mountain that was renown in the past for its scenic beauty and clear water is now reduced to bend to the empire's will," The man hidden behind the veil said with sadness and anger, "a place of hideous violation, a reflection of what Japan has become and it pains me so," The veiled man turns his attention to Zero, "I apologize for not showing my face but Zero, your face is hidden as well. Unfortunately, I cannot allow this so in order for me to trust you, I must know who you are," The veiled man pointed his cane at Zero, "therefore, you will show me your face."

It was signaled by the veiled man pointing his cane at Zero to have Burais appear with Assault Rifles in hands to move and pointed their ranged weapons at Zero. The other members looked around and were surprised and did not like where this was going.

"Wait!" Kallen said as she stood in front of Zero in her attempt to shield him, "Please wait, Zero has given us power! He's given us victory after victory so—"

"Silence!" The veiled man interrupted strongly, "Now then…" The veiled man pointed his cane at Naoto, "you, you're Naoto Kozuki, correct?"

"Yeah, that's me," Naoto answered.

"You will remove Zero's mask," The veiled man said.

Kallen and Ohgi just sighed while Rai, Alice, and Void were calm and looked over to Zero and Naoto. Jinta shrugged and the other members were surprised and wondered that they were going to find out just like this.

"Sure, no problem," Naoto said as he went and stood in front of Zero.

"Wait a minute!" Minami said, "Seriously?"

"Just like that?" Inoue asked, "Is it really just like that?"

"Just calm down everyone," Naoto said, "it'll be fine."

"How can you say that?" Gen asked worried.

"Well it's going down just as Zero said it would," Naoto said.

Zero nodded and so did Void, Rai, Ohgi, Kallen, and Alice much to the surprise of others.

"Wait, seriously?" Minami asked.

"I don't get this," Keitaro said.

"Yeah can somebody explain this to us because now I'm confused," Yoshida said.

"You'll see," Void commented.

"Void…?" Yoshida spoke.

"Now then…" Naoto spoke.

Naoto slowly removed Zero's mask and they were surprised to see the face behind the mask. The person revealed to be Sayoko who just smiled.

"S-Sayoko?" Sugiyama spoke surprised.

"Wait a minute!" Tamaki said, "Sayoko, y-you can't be Zero. No, you're definitely not Zero!"

"I thought it was weird that we didn't see you earlier," Inoue said.

"I thought it was weird that throughout the whole time during our ride, Zero didn't say anything even when Void and Jinta were speaking to him," Sugiyama added.

"Yeah, that how it is," Naoto said with grin.

"You knew about this Naoto?" Keitaro asked, "You, Kallen, Ohgi, Void, Alice, Rai…" Keitaro looked at Jinta, "Jinta."

"You got us," Jinta said waving his hands.

"What is the meaning of this?!" The veiled man said and who was clearly not amused, "Do you think this is some sort of game?!"

"Of course not," Rai assured, "we would never think that."

"Woman, you are called Sayoko, correct?" The veiled man asked.

"Yes," Sayoko said with a bow, "I am Sayoko Shinozaki."

"Wait, Shinozaki?" The veiled man replied surprised.

"Sir, do you think—" One of the bodyguards spoke.

"Never mind that for now," The veil man said, "Sayoko Shinozaki, you truly are not Zero?"

"No but I assure you that Master Zero is here," Sayoko said, "he and Lady Void are ready to meet you face to face as well…clan leader of Kyoto…" Sayoko smiled, "Lord Taizo Kirihara."

The veil man and the two bodyguards with him were shocked and the rest of the Black Knights were surprised as well.

"Anyone who can identify him must die!" One of the bodyguards said.

"Even if it is someone from the Shinozaki Family!" The other bodyguard said as he and the other bodyguard drew their guns.

The two bodyguards pointed their guns at the Black Knights and the Burais pointed their Assault Rifles at the Black Knights as well.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Yoshida said, "This is going way overboard!"

"Hey wait a minute!" Tamaki said, "We're not part of this!"

"Please don't do this!" Gen pleaded.

The other Black Knights were mortified as to what was happening. Suddenly one of the Burais shot both of its Slash Harkens at two of the other Burais bringing them down. This surprised the others and the remaining Burai reacted by trying to stop the rouge Burai but the rouge Burai used its bracers and struck the remaining Burai and brought it down. The Burai quickly made a beeline for the veiled man and his two bodyguards. The Burai stopped and pointed its Assault Rifle at the three individuals.

"Your methods are soft and outdated and it's beneath you Lord Kirihara!" Zero said as he came out of the cockpit of the Burai, "You cannot achieve victory like this and it's delusional to think otherwise!"

"Zero!" Ohgi said.

"Damn you!" One of the bodyguards said angrily, "Don't think you'll get away with this!"

Two bodyguards were about to point their guns at Zero but they were suddenly disarmed of their weapons when Zero quickly threw two kunais at them and it shocked them.

"Let's not do that, okay?" Zero said, "Void."

"Yes Zero," Void said.

Void went to meet with Zero and then the siblings slowly walked up to the man hidden behind the veil who was identified as Taizo Kirihara.

"Taizo Kirihara, founder of Kirihara Industries which has a monopoly on Sakuradite mining," Zero spoke, "formerly a key backer of the Kururugi Regime."

"However when Japan fell, you dodged the tribunal by collaborating with the colonial rulers," Void spoke, "as a result of that, you became commonly known as Kirihara the Traitor."

"However in reality you are one of the leaders of the Six Houses of Kyoto who support resistance groups throughout Japan," Zero said, "a double agent, how cliché."

Zero and Void chuckled a bit at the last part.

"How dare you," One of the bodyguards said with a growl, "show some respect!"

"That's enough!" Kirihara said to his bodyguard and then turned to Zero and Void, "There is something I need to know."

"Yes Lord Kirihara?" Zero replied.

"Who are you really?" Kirihara asked, "Regardless of what you just did, my feelings on the matter will not change. I do not understand why the need to hide your faces behind masks...unless you are not actually Japanese," Kirihara paused a bit, "no perhaps I'm just making such a baseless assumption."

"Actually Lord Kirihara, you guessed correctly," Void said.

"Pardon?" Kirihara replied surprised.

"You actually assumed right Lord Kirihara," Zero answered, "Void and I...are not Japanese."

The Black Knights except for Kallen, Ohgi, Naoto, Jinta, Alice, Rai, and Sayoko were shocked at the revelation.

"Zero, you and Void are not Japanese?" Minami asked.

"That's correct," Zero answered.

"So that's it," Yoshida said.

"That's why you two wouldn't show your faces," Tamaki said.

"We'll explain everything like we promised," Void said turning her attention the members that just found out, "please just be patient with us a bit longer."

Void turned her attention back to Kirihara.

"I see," Kirihara said, "one of our members deduced that was the case but the others didn't really think that was the case, myself included. But tell me, if you not Japanese then why do you fight for Japan? What is it that you want?"

"To defeat Britannia," Zero said, "Our desire is to free Japan and other countries under Britannia's control and stomp on Britannia to the point that they won't be able to attempt to invade this country or any other countries again. To bring them down and make them pay the consequences for what they've done."

"And you think you can do this?" Kirihara asked, "Can you really make it possible?"

"I have to," Zero said passionately, "I have dedicated myself in making it a reality. Britannia will continue with their plans of conquest and if they're not stopped, the future will be bleak. I've prepared myself and I will see it through but not alone. I have allies that are willing to help me because they have the same desire," Zero motions to the others behind him and his sister, "including them...if they choose to continue to stay with us."

"That's right," Void said with a nod, "I'm really happy about this. I'm happy that it's you Lord Kirihara."

"Yes, it is pleasant to see you again Lord Kirihara," Zero said.

"What?" Kirihara said confused, "Strange, you two speak as though you know me."

"We do," Zero said, "although it has been seven years since we last each other."

"Indeed," Void said.

Zero and Void began removing their masks and showed their faces to Kirihara and Kirihara as well as his bodyguards were surprised to see the faces of the two that he knew well. It had indeed been seven years since he saw the siblings.

"It's…it's really you," Kirihara said amazed, "both of you."

Lelouch and Nunnally smiled happily seeing Kirihara again after seven years.

"It's been a long time Lord Kirihara," Lelouch said with a smile.

"It's wonderful to see you again," Nunnally said with a smile.

Kirihara just looked at the Lelouch and Nunnally and he smiled.

"Yes, I haven't seen you two for seven years," Kirihara said, "and it pleases me to see you two again. It was eight years that the family received you two as hostages."

Lelouch, Nunnally, and Kirihara thought about eight years ago when Lelouch and Nunnally had arrived at the Kururugi residence when Lelouch stood and faced Genbu Kururugi, Taizo Kirihara, and Suzaku and then there was Kaguya who was hiding behind her Uncle Genbu. Nunnally was scared and hid behind her brother and Lelouch stood in ground and refused to be intimidated.

"We appreciate everything you have done for us during that time," Lelouch said.

"But tell me this, if I had not shown up would you have taken a messenger hostage?" Kirihara asked.

"No absolutely not," Lelouch replied genuine, "we're here seeking your help, that's all we want from you."

"It's the truth," Nunnally added, "So will you help us?"

"You...are genuine on this," Kirihara said, "and you're willing to see through it to the end."

"Yes, after all that is the promise I made seven years ago," Lelouch said, "a promise we all made."

Kirihara smiled as he was pleased to know that it was genuine and he saw it fitting with the two Britannian children.

"So the flower…or should I say flowers from eight years ago has finally bloomed," Kirihara said with a smile.

Kirihara started to laugh and Lelouch smiled as he knew what was Kirihara's answer to his request was.

"What's going on?" Tamaki asked.

"Is it a yes or what?" Gen asked.

"Listen up all of you!" Kirihara spoke.

"Y-Yes?" Ohgi asked.

"Zero and his sister Void are true enemies of Britannia," Kirihara said, "I urge you all to follow them. Should you do so, I will happily provide you all backing with intelligence, and strategic supplies."

The founding members were happy and were excited and grateful.

"Thank you, we will!" Naoto said.

"Thank you so much Lord Kirihara!" Keitaro said.

"Also, a very important thing," Kirihara said, "their faces need to remain hidden for vital reason."

"Oh yes, we need that," Nunnally said, "but we made a promise to them."

"A promise to them…?" Kirihara replied, "What do you mean?"

"So, you'll really show us, right?" Yoshida asked.

"Yes, after all we did promise and things have gone as we liked them to be," Zero said.

"So, you're going to reveal your faces to them?" Kirihara asked.

"Yes," Zero said.

"I see…I understand," Kirihara said, "I suppose that you would do so."

Lelouch and Nunnally turned around and walked up and the other members of the Black Knights saw their faces and they were surprised.

"So, that's what you two like," Minami said.

"And you guys saw them before," Inoue said.

They turned to Naoto, Sayoko, Kallen, Ohgi, Rai, Alice, and Jinta and the seven people nodded.

"They're actually Britannians," Ohgi said.

The others were shocked and they looked at the siblings surprised.

"Wait seriously?!" Tamaki asked, "Britannians…?"

"So that's the deal…" Yoshida said.

"I'm genuinely shocked," Gen said, "a couple of Britannians fighting against their country."

"Yep, they are the ones Naoto and I met seven years ago," Kallen said.

"Yes but there is something else as well," Lelouch said.

"Huh, something else?" Kallen asked.

"Kallen, Naoto, and Ohgi, you know us as Lelouch and Nunnally Lamperouge but there is something else about us," Lelouch said.

"What do you mean?" Naoto asked.

"Nunnally and I were actually born in Pendragon," Lelouch said, "the capitol of Britannia. Our mother…was Marianne vi Britannia, formerly Marianne Lamperouge who was known as Marianne the Flash who was once a Knight of the Round and our father is Charles zi Britannia, the current Emperor of Britannia."

The other Black Knights except for Sayoko, Alice, Rai, and Jinta were shocked at the revelation and they were wide eyed.

"W-Wait a minute," Ohgi said, "does that mean that…?"

"Y-You two are…" Tamaki said.

"That's right," Nunnally said with a nod, "We're actually Lelouch and Nunnally vi Britannia, the former prince and princess of the Britannian Empire."

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Lelouch and Nunnally continue to tell the rest of the core members of the Black Knights about who they are and their reasons.**


	33. Reason for Commitment

**Disclaimer: **I don't own and have nothing to do with Code Geass.

**Reason for Commitment**

CC was watching people in a park and she was in thought about what to do next since she left Lelouch.

"_Are you sure this is what you want to do?_" Marianne asked in CC's mind.

"Yes, I'm sure," CC said, "I see no point continuing with Lelouch. He has no intention to fulfill our contract and I can't stand his cruelty any longer."

"_Cruelty?_" Marianne replied, "_Don't you think you're being a bit harsh on my son?_"

CC frowned and looked at the side, "Then what do you call it?"

"_Someone being a bit…um, passionate_," Marianne said.

"You can't be serious," CC said, "You must be joking."

"_Not on this_," Marianne said with a serious tone.

"Regardless I can't stay with him," CC said, "There's no point if he's not going to fulfill his contract."

"_Well CC, if that's the case then you might as well come back_," Marianne said.

"Back to you…and Charles?" CC replied.

"_Yes, our progress is going well_," Marianne said, "_It won't be long before we use the Sword of Akasha to slay God and unlike my precious son, we'll grant your wish to die._"

"Are you sure?" CC asked, "You and I had a contract Marianne and you didn't fulfill it. In fact, I also have reason to believe that it was Charles who had me captured and handed me over to Clovis."

Marianne was silent and CC frowned at the silence.

"Why are you silent all of the sudden Marianne?" CC asked.

"_CC…_" Marianne said.

CC suddenly noticed something and saw that police officers were walking holding flyers. CC hid and watched one of the officers hung up one of the flyers on a pole and then they went on elsewhere. As soon as CC saw that it was clear, she walked and inspected the flyer. What CC saw was a picture of herself, the picture that was taken when she got in between the Lionel and the Morgause in Narita. It was a wanted flyer, wanting information of CC with a reward for any information about her and/or capture.

"Oh that's just great," CC said annoyed, "Nonette is really going through this and it looks like I can't stick around here."

"_CC_," Marianne said.

"With the way things are going right now, I can't stay in the Tokyo Settlement," CC said and then she sighed, "Oh who am I kidding. I don't think it's safe for me to be in Japan."

"_So what are you going to do CC?_" Marianne asked, "_You don't really have much and if wanted flyers of you are going around, it will be hard for you to actually leave Area 11 without being seen._"

CC frowned and wondered what she was going to do.

"_You may not like to hear this but you have two choices_," Marianne said.

"What are they?" CC asked with a frown.

"_First choice, you go back to Ashford Academy and hide out with my children_," Marianne said, "_second choice, you agree to come back to me and Charles and we'll guarantee that you make it to Pendragon without getting caught. So, what do you say CC?_"

CC thought about it and she sighed as she crossed her arms with worry.

**Viceroy's Palace of Area 11**

Cornelia was looking out of the window in her office and Guilford and Darlton were standing. Darlton mentioned something that surprised Cornelia and Guilford.

"A leak Darlton?" Cornelia asked.

"Yes," Darlton replied, "only those of us in the military would have the knowledge of the operation in Narita and the time we would start. Even with Zero figuring it out on his own that we would be in Narita, we had the entire place surrounded so they should not been able to get in without us knowing about it and yet they did."

"Yes, I always did find it strange," Guilford said, "they most likely were able to get to the summit of Narita before we even arrived."

"Yes," Cornelia said, "the only way that could have happened if…"

"If someone told Zero about it," Darlton said, "or someone who then leaked the information to Zero and the Black Knights."

"So we have someone within our ranks feeding Zero information," Cornelia deduced, "or someone who was told and leaked the information to Zero. If it's the latter, then someone was careless."

"Any idea who it is?" Guilford asked as he looked at Darlton.

"No clue, not yet at least but I'm working on it," Darlton said.

"Okay, I'll leave it to you Darlton," Cornelia said, "Euphie and Nonette will be coming back from Narita later on. I just hope they got some useful information from that man."

"Sounds like they finished questioning him," Guilford said.

"Yes," Cornelia said looking as though she was in thought.

"Your Highness?" Guilford said.

"Euphie is really taking charge of things," Cornelia commented.

"I agree," Darlton said.

"I really will be able to leave this area to her when the time comes," Cornelia said, "although I can't really say that with complete confidence with how Euphie thinks on certain…issues."

"I'm sure she'll eventually understand what needs to be done," Guilford said.

"I hope so," Cornelia said, "in fact, I'm going to make a request to the Emperor."

"A request?" Darlton spoke, "What kind of request?"

"Nonette," Cornelia said, "I'm going to ask him if he'll allow Nonette to be stationed here indefinitely even after she finishes her investigation of Zero."

"Oh…" Guilford said.

"Nonette has done a lot for me and Euphie," Cornelia added, "even though she is here for a mission regarding Zero and because my father isn't exactly pleased with me, Nonette has helped us out and I trust her. We need to step up and continue with haste to stabilize this area and that means eliminating any last remaining members of the Japan Liberation Front and getting rid of the Black Knights with the capture or execution of Zero."

"Yes, you're right Viceroy," Darlton said.

"We'll step up and get things done," Guilford said.

"I'm counting on you two," Cornelia said, "I know I can trust you two as well."

"Our place is with you Milady," Guilford said.

"We're happy to serve you Princess," Darlton added.

"Thank you," Cornelia said with a nod, "both of you."

**Toyoma**

In the secret base of Code-R Research Team, Madd was watching the scientists continue their work and Madd was pleased with it. However Madd wasn't pleased with the fact that Joseph Fenette was still alive. Madd planned to make sure that Joseph would be dead before he left Area 11 and anyone else who he may have spoken to about what was going on. Sancia, Lucretia, and Dalque arrived and stood in attention.

"All right girls," Madd said as he turned to his female subordinates, "you will go to the Tokyo Settlement and there you will enter Ashford Academy," Madd pointed at them, "you are to capture Alice," Madd grinned, "we're not under any obligation to do anything regarding Lelouch and Nunnally vi Britannia but should they intervene, give them the option to stay back and we'll pretend to not know much of them or should they insist in getting involved, have them dealt with."

"Understood Colonel," Sancia said, "Are you sure that's what you want? What about Master VV and the His Majesty?"

"Their issue with those two is a…family matter," Madd said, "a matter that I really don't care for. Master VV wanted to know about the Ashford Family and the two former royals, not me. I could care less about it. My real concern is Alice and having her back here and the research, that is all."

"Very well then," Sancia said.

"By the way Colonel," Lucretia said, "you might want to look at something."

"What is it?" Madd asked.

"Dalque," Sancia said.

"Yes," Dalque said as she handed Madd a flyer.

Madd looked at the wanted flyer of CC.

"Oh, I see, so they started" Madd said with a grin, "okay then…find her, capture her, and bring her to me. I can use her as a bargaining chip with the emperor and Master VV."

"Understood sir," The girls said in unison.

"Colonel, is that the girl?" One of the researchers asked as he and two others walked towards Madd.

Madd looked at them and nodded, "Yes, it seems that the police and military are searching for her."

"What do you mean?" Watts asked.

"We did some digging," Sancia said.

"It seems that she made an appearance in Narita," Lucretia said, "getting in between Zero and the Knight of Nine, Nonette Enneagram."

"Wait, she was in Narita?" One of the researchers asked shocked.

"Damn it," Watts said, "if we had known we could have captured her and continue with the experiment."

"With Cornelia's forces and the Black Knights around?" Another researcher asked, "Have you forgotten that Black Knights were actually searching for us?"

"Oh right…" Watts said with a frown.

"Well there's no use complaining about it now," Madd said, "besides, I think we can still get her."

**Within Mt. Fuji**

"Nunnally and I were actually born in Pendragon," Lelouch said, "the capitol of Britannia. Our mother…was Marianne vi Britannia, formerly Marianne Lamperouge who was known as Marianne the Flash who was once a Knight of the Round and our father is Charles zi Britannia, the current Emperor of Britannia."

The other Black Knights except for Sayoko, Alice, Rai, and Jinta were shocked at the revelation and they were wide eyed.

"W-Wait a minute," Ohgi said, "does that mean that…?"

"Y-You two are…" Tamaki said.

"That's right," Nunnally said with a nod, "We're actually Lelouch and Nunnally vi Britannia, the former prince and princess of the Britannian Empire."

Naoto and his group as well as Keitaro and Gen were shocked at the revelation as it was definitely the last thing that they ever would have expected.

"The two of you are…prince and princess of Britannia?" Tamaki asked.

"No," Lelouch said, "former prince and princess of Britannia."

"Eight years ago, these two were sent here in Japan to be hostages," Kirihara said, "they lived in the Kururugi household where they were looked after."

"Kururugi household?" Ohgi asked, "Wait, so you two stayed with the late Prime Minister Kururugi and his family?"

"That we did," Lelouch said, "Genbu Kururugi sheltered us and looked after us. Lord Kirihara looked after us as well and helped us out and for that my sister and I are eternally grateful to him."

"Oh I get it," Kallen said, "so that's how you became friends with Suzaku then."

"Yeah…although at first Suzaku and I didn't get along," Lelouch recalled, "in fact, we were always at each other's throats."

"Hmph, I can imagine," Naoto said.

"Hmph, staying with our country's last Prime Minister is one thing," Tamaki said, "but having interactions with his son who's now a traitor to Japan."

"It's sad to think about it," Lelouch said, "Suzaku was quite a patriot to Japan, very passionate about Japan not bowing down to anyone, especially Britannia," Lelouch chuckled, "went out of his way to remind of that."

"So why the hell is Suzaku Kururugi a willing lapdog for Britannia now?" Minami asked, "Do you two know?"

"Unfortunately we don't know exactly," Nunnally said, "but we're certain it may be about when his father died. It changed him for sure."

"The fact that Prime Minister Kururugi committed suicide," Yoshida commented.

"I still can't believe he did that," Sugiyama said, "it's doesn't make sense to me."

"Yes, I agree," Lelouch said, "it didn't seem like he would be the kind of man who would do that, especially his standing firm for Japan as well."

Kirihara clenched his cane and looked down feeling ashamed as he knew the truth of what really happened seven years ago.

"But back to you two," Inoue said, "you two are prin—" Inoue cut herself off and shook her head, "no, former prince and princess of Britannia, what are you really trying to gain?"

"Pretty sure we made that clear from the beginning," Lelouch said.

"Yes but why?" Inoue asked, "Why are you two willing to fight against Britannia even though you two are Britannians yourselves, born from the Imperial Family."

"We've seen things first hand," Lelouch said, "and couldn't ignore the cruelty that our country does."

"What do you mean?" Sugiyama asked.

"Eight years ago, our mother was murdered," Lelouch said, "it was reported that it was the work of terrorists but that is not true. Terrorists would not be able to get near the Aries Villa. No, our mother was killed as a result of a scheme, a scheme that was carried out by someone or some ones who resented our mother."

"But why would they resent your mom?" Tamaki asked.

"Our mother was a commoner," Nunnally said, "she worked her way up in the military, eventually becoming one of the Knights of the Round and married our father, the Britannian Emperor, becoming the 5th Imperial Consort."

"That of course drew jealously and resentment by the other imperial consorts as well as other high ranking nobles."

"Wow, I guess they couldn't stand the idea of a commoner being married into the royal family or in any of the nobility for that matter," Keitaro said.

"That's right and that resentment went towards to me and Nunnally just because we're her children," Lelouch said.

"It's always the same no matter where," Kallen commented upset as she felt terrible for Lelouch and Nunnally.

Lelouch continued, "Anyway, the next day I had an audience with the emperor and wanted to know why he would allow such a thing to just pass in one of his territories and why nothing was to be done of finding out who did it."

"Okay, did you give you an answer?" Naoto asked.

"Yeah, he did all right," Lelouch said with a frown, "first he referred the news of my mother's death as old news."

"Okay, that's cold," Minami said.

"Cold and heartless," Yoshida said.

"Yeah, then he complained that I was wasting his time informing something that he already knew, calling it a trivial matter."

"T-Trivial matter?" Ohgi said shocked, "Seriously?"

"Your mother was murdered and he called it trivial and referred to it as a waste of time?" Naoto asked shocked.

"He did," Nunnally said clearly upset, "but when you think about and remember all the speeches that the emperor gives, it shouldn't be a surprise. It shouldn't have been a surprise to us."

"Yeah, also…" Lelouch spoke.

**Flashback: July 2009atb, Throne Room, Pendragon Imperial Palace**

"How can you sit there and refer to my mother's assassination as trivial?" Lelouch asked angrily, "Especially in the nature that was committed. It was deemed a terrorist attack but it's an obvious lie and you just callously call it trivial and childish games when my mother was murdered in what I'm sure it's a plot set by people who held my mother in contempt and Nunnally is suffering over what happened!"

"So what?" Charles responded coldly, "I have no use for that weakling."

Lelouch was shocked again, "That weakling…? Did you just refer to my sister, your daughter as a weakling?"

"Are you hard of hearing now?" Charles asked annoyed, "That's exactly what I said. It's what it means to be royalty."

Lelouch clenched his teeth and his fists in anger.

"So that's it," Lelouch said, "if that how you desire it then I don't want to be your heir," Lelouch looked at his father with hatred, "I give up my claim to the throne!"

Lelouch's declaration shocked and stunned the people in the throne room.

"I despise the fighting and scheming of who will succeed you Father and the fact that you're in actuality making us fight! Well I want no part of it, I've had enough!"

"You are dead," Charles replied harshly.

"What?" Lelouch responded with a glare.

"You have always been dead to me, dead from the moment you were born. Who gave you the fine clothes you wear and comfortable home? The food you eat and your very life? In fact, who was it that really allowed you to be trained by two of my Knights of the Round? It was me, not your mother but me. All of those, I have given to you. In short Lelouch, you are nothing to me because you have never existed. Yet you have the gall, the audacity to question me and dare to speak such foolishness to me?!"

Charles stood up from his throne with authority. Lelouch step back and but still didn't give in to fear towards his father and continued to glare at his own father who was very intimidating and while he was shaking and Charles continued to look at Lelouch with a death glare; it was as if the glare was piercing Lelouch's very soul.

Charles continued, "Lelouch, you are dead, therefore you are not entitled to any rights. I am sending you and Nunnally to Japan, as prince and princess; you two will serve well as bargaining tools."

**Flashback End**

The others were shocked after hearing it and couldn't believe that coldness and callous of Charles zi Britannia.

"What the hell?" Sugiyama spoke, "What the hell is wrong with that man?"

"What kind of person says that shit to their own kids?" Tamaki asked disgusted what he had just learned.

"So he's just as cold hearted even towards his own children," Kallen said upset.

"Frankly, I've always known that the Britannian emperor was like this and how he would respond even towards his own children," Lelouch said, "what had happened that day for me was actually seeing it firsthand," Lelouch cleared his throat, "anyway as a result of me daring to speak out against my father, my sister and I were sent to Japan where we stayed with the Kururugi family."

"Hold on a minute," Yoshida said, "is your reasoning for fighting against Britannia to just avenge your mother?"

"Yeah, is that your only reason?" Gen asked.

"It's not the only reason and I'd be lying if I said that it wasn't part of it," Lelouch said, "it is motivation for our fight against Britannia but like I just said it's not the only reason. We've seen the devastation that Britannia caused when the war occurred."

"What do you mean?" Kallen asked.

"A year after first arriving here in Japan, the war began and one of the things that happened when the war began was that the Kururugi home and its surrounding property being bombed. We would have been killed had we not had the foresight to get away."

The other founding members of the Black Knights were shocked again at what they heard and couldn't believe that it would happen to them.

"Wait, are you saying that even knowing full well that you and Nunnally were there, they still bombed the Kururugi place?" Ohgi asked shocked.

"Yes, that's exactly right," Nunnally said sadly.

"Damn, so they really were set to kill you but why?" Minami asked.

"I'm sure they did it to make us martyrs," Lelouch said, "justify themselves to the war they started and the occupation of Japan. It's clear to us that our father intentionally sent us to die and that he had every intention to invade and conquered Japan from the start."

"It also led to the…" Nunnally sighed, "…extreme prejudice on the Japanese people by some of our siblings."

The others were taking in what they were told and couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"Anyway, after the war and seeing the deaths they caused not only towards Japanese soldiers, but to the civilians which…" Lelouch had a sad expression, "seeing the deaths of men, women and even children, some who were even younger than Nunnally at the time, it got me angry and I realized that kind of country that Britannia is and I couldn't stand it. I couldn't stand what they have done so I've decided to go against Britannia and plan things out and wait for the right moment to fight against them."

"So, that's how it is," Ohgi said.

"Damn, so that's what happened," Naoto said.

"It's a lot to take in understandably," Lelouch said, "but we just wanted you all to know where we stand, to know who we are and why we're doing what we're doing."

"We need to know something though," Inoue said, "we pull this off and we win against Britannia, what do you intend to do afterwards? Do you intend to maybe take the throne of Britannia?"

"No, absolutely not," Lelouch said shaking his head.

"Seriously?" Yoshida asked.

"Yes, I renounced my claim to the throne eight years ago," Lelouch said, "it wouldn't be right for me to go for the throne when I willfully renounced my claim."

"And I have no intention in taking the throne either," Nunnally said, "

"I see…" Inoue said.

"It is like I said," Kirihara said, "these two are indeed true enemies of Britannia and their conviction is genuine in going against their homeland."

"We wanted you all to know so that you really decide for sure if you really want to stick with us," Nunnally said.

Alice, Rai, Sayoko, and Jinta walked over and stood next to the siblings.

"We've known about them already and decided to follow them," Rai said.

"I had already decided to follow them," Jinta said, "I have…a bit of history with their family and I intend to aid these two to the very end."

The other founding members of the Black Knights looked at each other and thought about everything they were told and they looked at the siblings.

**Tokyo Train Station**

The train had just arrived in the station and people were getting out of the train and the Fenette family was among them who were getting out of the train. Joseph was smiling happily talking to his wife and daughter and Shirley was thinking about what she had learned. It made her and her mother upset when they learned that members of the Purist Faction were going to use her father in a scheme just get back in good graces and it amazed Shirley that it was Zero who protected her father and the fact that Zero produced genuine evidence of the Purist Faction's scheme. They had spent some time talking to Euphemia and after satisfied with the answers that Joseph gave to the 3rd Princess of Britannia, Euphemia allowed Joseph to go home with his family. Shirley was grateful to have her father with her and she knew who the reason was for her father being around again.

**On the highway on route to Tokyo Settlement**

Three vehicles, a limousine and two trailers were on the road heading back to the Tokyo Settlement. Cecile was driving the ASSEC trailer and Lloyd was sitting in the passenger seat. In the back of the ASSEC trailer, Suzaku was sitting with his thoughts and he had his hands together. Suzaku then looked at the Lancelot that was still needed to be repaired and he had a sad expression and it wasn't just the Lancelot and the fact that he was defeated by Zero. It was something that he had just learned about back in Narita. He learned about what had happened with Shirley's father and the Purist Faction. It was very discouraging for Suzaku to hear that a civilian was being used for the sake of scheme by members of the military and he couldn't understand why they would do these things.

"The military is supposed to protect citizens," Suzaku said to himself, "How can they do such things?"

**Flashback: Ashford Academy**

"They're out there Suzaku," Lelouch said, "people so bad, they just go on victimizing people that are less fortunate than they are or because they believe themselves to be untouchable. Don't force your own beliefs onto others Suzaku and seriously, you need to open your eyes to see everything because really, you're blinding yourself."

**Second Flashback in Ashford Academy**

"I could explain and go on about why what you're trying to do will never work…but I know it will fall on deaf ears with you," Lelouch said, "Britannia is riddled with corruption and if you're not careful, you'll either die trying for your ideals or become twisted and warped for your ideals. It'll be sad if you fall to either or even both," Lelouch looked over to Suzaku, "you still don't see big picture of things and you have no intention of ever doing so," Lelouch sighed sadly, "I really pity my friend."

**Flashback End**

"I have to make things works," Suzaku said, "just to show that one who works within the system can truly benefit…and I have to prove Lelouch wrong because I know that if I don't, he'll just end joining Zero."

Suzaku thought about everything that had happened recently.

"It seems that every time, I keep hearing something disturbing and unpleasant," Suzaku said sadly, "the massacre of the people in Shinjuku that was ordered by Prince Clovis because of his illegal activity, Princess Cornelia attempting to recreate the massacre in Saitama, members of the police force participating in the Refrain distribution, and now that group with the military attempting to kill innocent civilian and who happens to be Shirley's father and they did it just to get in good graces and frame Zero for the deed," Suzaku sighed sadly, "it's true that corruption is rampant and it shouldn't continue. I can only move forward and do whatever it takes to rise up and then I can surely help put an end to the corruption that goes on while continue to work on through the right means," Suzaku paused a bit, "but how am I going to do that?" Suzaku looked at the Lancelot, "Even when the Lancelot gets repaired, it's likely that I won't be allowed to participate in future operations," Suzaku clenched his hands, "all because of Zero. If only he didn't continue to mess up what I'm trying to do. As long as Zero continues, I'll have no chance of ever really be able change things from within. I understand why Zero is doing what he's doing but he's sacrificing lives and he and the Black Knights are going about things the wrong way," Suzaku frowned as he felt anger towards Zero, "He killed a lot of people in Narita and in Saitama yet he thinks his way will change things for the better?" Suzaku shook his head strongly, "They won't and they never will and all Zero and the Black Knights will do is bring the feeling of emptiness and sadness to others. His methods won't change anything overall, they never will. If Zero and the Black Knights would just use the system…work with the police, things would be better," Suzaku shook his head again and frowned as he felt disgusted with Zero, "but no, they chose to be vigilantes instead. They're no better than the terrorist groups. I just wish Lelouch would understand because I can tell that he actually supports Zero."

**Flashback: Ashford Academy**

"If they wanted to catch criminals, they could have joined the police force. So I can't understand why they wouldn't," Suzaku said.

"They probably figured that the police are really an incompetent bunch," Lelouch answered, "It's understandable why they would think that way, in fact, I tend to agree."

"The police may not be that effective right now," Suzaku said turning his attention to Lelouch, "but they could have invoke change from within."

"Oh yeah, I'm sure," Lelouch responded sarcastically, "and in the process, they would get all tangled up in red tape of bureaucracy and getting pinned down by numerous hindrances."

**Flashback End**

Suzaku couldn't help but be reminded what Lelouch said about the police and it got him thinking about members of their own forces participating in the Refrain Distribution. Suzaku sighed and just looked at the Lancelot and hoped to do any mission to get close to his goals. Meanwhile, in the limousine, Euphie was looking outside with Nonette sitting next to her. Nonette looked back and saw the second trailer and that second trailer contained her Morgause. Nonette looked back in the front and then looked at Euphie.

"Euphie?" Nonette spoke.

"Yes?" Euphie replied.

"How are you holding up?" Nonette asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm fine," Euphie said, "it's just a lot has been going on and I have lot to do when we get back. Nonette, may I ask you something?"

"Sure, what's on your mind?" Nonette replied.

"This woman you're after," Euphie said, "Cera, right?"

"Yes?" Nonette said.

"What are you going to when you find her?" Euphie asked.

Nonette looked away with a frown, "Actually Euphie, you're better off not knowing. You won't like what I'll do to her. I'm sure as hell not going to let that bitch get away with what she did to me and butted in my fight that I was going to have with Zero."

Euphie just looked at Nonette. Meanwhile, Jeremiah and Villetta were riding in the trailer that had the Morgause.

"Our Purist Faction is now disbanded," Jeremiah said.

"Yes it is," Villetta said.

"It's shameful," Jeremiah said with a frown, "it was bad enough that Kewell and the others tried to kill me, but for them to make that attempt on a civilian, on Joseph Fenette…it's disgraceful."

"Yes," Villetta said, "but don't forget Lord Jeremiah. You and I are not exactly in the clear either."

Jeremiah sighed and looked away, "Yeah I know."

Villetta looked away with her own thoughts and it was about trying to find connection of Zero and one of the students of Ashford Academy.

**A Few Hours Later, Tokyo Settlement**

It was a raining night in the Tokyo Settlement and Lelouch was rushing holding an umbrella over his head as he looked around. Lelouch was wearing a light red dress shirt with a dark blue tie and wearing a white blazer over it and he had brown dress pants with a black belt and dark brown dress shoes. Lelouch kept looking and then he saw Shirley standing with her own umbrella in hand. Lelouch calls for Shirley and Shirley response by waving to Lelouch as Lelouch rushes over to Shirley.

"Sorry I'm late," Lelouch said, "had to take care of things."

"I'm just glad you're here," Shirley said, "although I have to admit, I was a bit worried that you might not make it."

"I understand and I'm sorry," Lelouch said and then he smiled, "but hey, I'm here."

Shirley smiled, "Yes, you are."

Shirley and Lelouch walked together and make their way to the theater and Lelouch noticed the expression on Shirley's face and he got concerned.

"Shirley," Lelouch said.

"Hmm?" Shirley responded looking at Lelouch.

"Are you okay?" Lelouch asked.

"I…" Shirley paused a bit and then she stopped.

Lelouch stopped as well and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Shirley, is something bothering you?" Lelouch asked, "If there is and you feel lost, you can talk to me about it. I don't know if I'll be able to have a solution to whatever it is but maybe talking about it can help and I'm willing to listen."

"Really?" Shirley said looking at Lelouch.

"Absolutely," Lelouch said with a nod.

"Lulu…" Shirley said feeling grateful and then she had her head down, "you really are a kind person."

"Shirley…" Lelouch said.

"In that case, can I ask you something?" Shirley asked.

"Sure, what's on your mind?" Lelouch asked.

"Lulu, what do you think of Zero?" Shirley asked.

"Zero?" Lelouch replied, "What do you mean?"

"I know it might seem weird to ask this…especially since he's considered as an enemy of Britannia but I wonder…is he really as bad as they say he is?"

"Well, depends on who you're asking," Lelouch said.

"Yeah, that's true," Shirley said, "Zero declares that he protects the weak and fights against those with power who intend to harm innocent people."

"Yeah, that what he says," Lelouch said.

"Yeah…do you believe him Lulu?" Shirley asked.

"If I'm being honest…yeah, I do," Lelouch said.

"I see…so do I," Shirley said, "I know that he's considered an enemy and a threat…but I really can't bring myself to see him that way," Shirley shook her head, "in fact, I'm actually grateful to him."

"Oh," Lelouch said and then he deduced why that was the case, "I get it. It's about what had happened in Lake Kawaguchi, right? I agree, it's a good thing Zero and the Black Knights did what they did. They protected you and the others and for that…I'm really glad."

"It's not just Lake Kawaguchi," Shirley said.

"Huh?" Lelouch replied, "Not just Lake Kawaguchi?"

"Zero can't be a bad person," Shirley said, "How can he be bad…when he protected my father?"

"Wait, your father?" Lelouch responded surprised.

"My father was in Narita and Zero protected him," Shirley said, "Zero protected my father from members of the military who were actually going to kill him."

Lelouch was surprised as he realized that the man he saved and protected from the Purist Faction in Narita was actually Shirley's father. Lelouch just looks at Shirley and placed his hand on Shirley's shoulder again and had Shirley look at Lelouch.

"It's good that your father is all right," Lelouch said.

"Yeah, I'm so glad that he's okay," Shirley said with a nod, "I don't want to even imagine what would have happened otherwise."

"Well fortunately, you don't need to," Lelouch said with a smile, "anyway, let's go. We have a concert to see."

Shirley nodded at Lelouch with a smile, "Yeah, my father is kind and gentle. He never hurt me or my mother. He's a good man," Shirley got upset, "it makes me angry that soldiers would do this."

"Sadly Shirley, it's not the first time," Lelouch said.

"Yeah, it's like what happened with you Lulu," Shirley said.

"Yeah…" Lelouch said, "but anyway, your father safe, that's what matters."

Shirley smiled at Lelouch and nodded. Lelouch and Shirley continued on their way and they soon arrived and entered the theater where the concert would take place.

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: The Black Knights get a new member and General Katase contacts Zero.**


	34. Difference in Opinions

**Disclaimer: **I have nothing to do with Code Geass.

**Difference in Opinions**

Lelouch was sitting with Shirley in the theater watching the concert. Lelouch and Shirley smiled as they watched the musical performances. Shirley was feeling like a happy little girl that she was in the concert with the boy she was in love with and it helped her for the fact that when she told her what had happened with her father, Lelouch was more than understand. Shirley then looked at Lelouch who looked as though he enjoyed himself. Lelouch glanced over to Shirley and gave her a warm smile. Shirley blushed in response and looked away and but felt happy and made a mental note to hug and thank her father when she got home. Lelouch glanced at Shirley and smiled and then looked at the performance. Lelouch was still thinking about the fact that the man he protected as Zero in Narita was Shirley's father and he was glad that he was able to protect the life of a civilian. Lelouch felt proud that he was able to do something for someone that he considered a friend as he looked at Shirley although he still wondered how and why Shirley's father ended getting dragged into a terrible situation. Lelouch didn't get his answers in Narita but he figured he'll eventually have a chance to meet with Shirley's father and he could get answers and he knew he was going to be able to be persuasive via use of his Geass. Lelouch had a lot to think about but he was pleased in not only protecting Shirley's father from the scheme of the Purist Faction therefore making sure he wasn't framed but the meeting with one of the members of House Kyoto went well as it was Kirihara and he pledged his support and it got easier when he and Nunnally revealed their true identities to the Black Knights and their response.

**Flashback: Within Mt. Fuji**

"So this is the real deal with you two," Naoto said.

"Yes, that what it is," Lelouch said.

"Well you definitely caught me and Kallen by surprise," Naoto said, "I don't think either of us would have thought that we would meet Britannian siblings that were actually born from the Imperial Family."

"We wanted to tell you two," Nunnally said, "we wanted to tell you two for a long time but we weren't really sure and with everything that had happened..."

"Yeah we get it," Kallen said with a nod.

"So now you all know the truth of us and now you all have a choice," Lelouch said.

"Of whether we will still follow you," Ohgi said.

"That's right," Lelouch said, "if you decide not to do so because you can't stand the fact that we're two of Emperor Charles's children or the fact that we're Britannians or any other, then we will understand and we'll continue on our fight against Britannia but if you chose to still stick with us, we'll be grateful and together we can succeed to freeing Japan and other countries from Britannia's grip and then prepare ourselves what will come afterwards with Britannia trying again and dealing with Chinese Federation and the EU."

Naoto looked at the siblings and sighed.

"Lelouch and Nunnally," Naoto spoke, "I'm really going to have to say this."

"Naoto?" Lelouch spoke with concern.

Nunnally, Alice, Rai, Sayoko, and Jinta looked concerned as well.

"It is a shock to hear the truth about you but after hearing what you said, my decisions hasn't changed," Naoto said as he want and placed his hands on Lelouch and Nunnally's shoulders, "I made my decision at start and it hasn't change and the fact that you continue to be straight and truthful with us solidifies my choice."

"Naoto, you mean…?" Nunnally spoke being hopeful.

"Yeah, I'm still sticking with you two," Naoto said with a grin, "I'm with you two."

Lelouch smiled, "Thank you Naoto."

"The same goes for me," Ohgi said with a smile.

"I feel the same way," Kallen said.

"Kallen," Lelouch said, "Ohgi."

"I'm shocked that you and Nunnally are actually from the Imperial Family," Kallen said, "the idea that I would even associate myself with someone from the Britannian Imperial Family would make my blood boil. That's how I would have felt in the past but with you two," Kallen paused a bit, "you two are different and neither have that despicable attitude that most Britannians have. Also, the identities of you two doesn't change who you two are…I learned that from watching you two."

"Kallen…" Nunnally said happily.

"Thank you Kallen," Lelouch said happily, "I'm happy that you feel that way."

Kallen looked away from Lelouch blushing, "Y-You don't need to thank me. I just responded how you would and Naoto and I have known you two for seven years so I figured that it counted for something."

"I'm so glad you feel glad you feel that way Kallen," Lelouch said.

Kallen felt happy to hear Lelouch say such things to her. The others looked at each other and Keitaro smiled and shrugged.

"Ah what the hell," Keitaro said, "I'm still in as well."

"Keitaro…" Jinta said.

"Following two Britannian kids would be the last thing that I ever believed that I would do," Keitaro said, "but I know that if it wasn't for you Zero, my group and I would have been killed and the people in Saitama would have died as well and I'll always be grateful to you for that. You helped us in Saitama and I'm sure as hell going to help you. I'm with you until the end."

"That goes for me as well," Gen said as he crossed his arms, "besides, it was you who had us see the big picture of things of what we need to do if we continue," Gen nodded, "it may be difficult for the others from our group to accept but I'm sure Keitaro can convince them and I'll help him out on that."

"Keitaro and Gen," Lelouch said, "thank you both."

"Yes thank you both," Nunnally said happily.

"Well then," Naoto said, "Minami, Yoshida, Sugiyama, Inoue, Tamaki, how about you guys?"

"Yeah, what do you guys say?" Ohgi said.

Yoshida, Inoue, Sugiyama, Minami, and Tamaki looked at each other and nodded and then they turned to the others.

"Our feelings on this doesn't change," Inoue said, "we made it very clear back in Narita when you ask Zero."

"Yeah it's true that you surprised us as to who you two are but we feel the same as Naoto, Ohgi, Kallen, Keitaro, and Gen," Sugiyama said.

"Right now we're alive thanks to you Zero," Minami said, "and we've learned a lot by watching you and your sister."

"That we have," Yoshida said, "you've given us choices and informed us the consequences of the choices we make and it's thanks to you, we've been able to really give Britannia a hard time so therefore, we're still in."

"We don't care that you two were born from the man we all despise," Minami said.

"Yeah and the fact that you two were here and saw things firsthand," Sugiyama said.

"And the fact that you're genuine willing to fight against Britannia even if it means taking on members of your own family," Inoue said, "especially given how you despise what Britannia does."

"Yeah, especially when Cornelia was going to kill people in Saitama just to lure you out," Tamaki said.

"And the fact that you helped us in Shinjuku and exposed what Clovis was doing," Sugiyama said.

"Yeah…" Ohgi said, "Say Lelouch, about Clovis…"

"Yeah," Lelouch said, "I didn't really want to kill Clovis. He was one of the few siblings we genuine were close and he respected my mother as well," Lelouch frowned, "however though, I couldn't ignore what he had done. I felt that it was the only way to stop him because if I didn't, he would have continued and down the road, would have killed even more innocent people."

"Yeah, I admit that it is a shock," Tamaki said, "and even a few months back, yeah I would have gone against the idea of working with Britannians for all the shit they've done but you two are different and it is like Kallen said, you've done right with us from the beginning."

"Thank you," Nunnally said happily.

"Of course it would be better if you let me be in charge of the budget again," Tamaki added.

"Let it go Tamaki," Lelouch said, "I told you…"

"Man," Tamaki responded in a grumpy manner.

Discussion continued on as questions was being asked by the other members of the Black Knights. Lelouch looked at Kirihara and Kirihara smiled and looked proud and Lelouch smiled and nodded at Kirihara.

**Flashback End**

Lelouch smiled as he was glad that things worked out. Not only was it Kirihara with his pledge to aid the Black Knights but also with revealing the identity of himself and Nunnally, the others were still willing to stand beside them. Lelouch was grateful to them for staying with them and for them knowing that their desire to fight against Britannia was genuine. Lelouch planned to work things out but for now, he was going to enjoy the concert tonight with Shirley.

**The Next Day, Omotesando Mall**

Sancia, Lucretia, and Dalque were in casual clothes and they walked around looking at the various shops within the mall.

"A lot of shops here," Dalque said.

"Indeed," Lucretia said.

Sancia didn't say anything and the three of them just moved on as they continued to discuss how they were going to capture Alice. Unbeknownst to them, they were being watched and the person watching them was Jinta.

"They must be the agents from the Geass Order Alice mentioned," Jinta said, "hmm, considering Vincent, they must know that Alice has gone rouge," Jinta narrowed his eyes, "so they're probably set to either capture her or execute her…could be both."

Jinta picked up his cell phone from his pocket and dialed a number. The number ringed and it was picked up.

"Yeah, it's me," Jinta said, "How are things on your end?"

**Ashford Academy**

The most of the members of the Student Council as well as the two honorary members of the Student Council were in the room working on things and getting things together. There was one person who was not in the room yet and it was Shirley who was coming in later on. Nina was feeling nervous and she glanced over at Lelouch who was concentrating on getting work done. Nina clenched her teeth and was shaking. It was then that Shirley arrived and entered in the Student Council Room. Shirley greeted them and they all responded happily seeing Shirley.

"Shirley," Milly said.

"Hey Shirley," Rivalz said, "How are you?"

"Oh I'm fine," Shirley said with a smile, "thanks."

Everyone went to Shirley and Shirley looked at all of them and felt happy to be around friends.

"How is your dad?" Rai asked, "Is he doing okay?"

"My dad's fine," Shirley said, "thanks for asking."

"That's good to hear," Milly said sounding relieved.

"I'm so happy for you Shirley," Alice said.

"Yeah, it good to hear," Nunnally said with a smile.

"Thank you," Shirley said.

"I bet you were able to spend time with your father," Kallen said with a smile.

"Yeah, I did," Shirley responded happily.

Shirley saw Lelouch who smiled and nodded at her and Shirley smiled happily at Lelouch.

"But Shirley is it true?" Rivalz asked.

"Hmm, what is?" Shirley asked.

"Is it true that it was Zero who saved your dad from the Purist Faction?" Rivalz asked.

Shirley nodded, "Yeah, it's true."

Suzaku looked down and clenched his fists at the mention of Zero. Suzaku was glad that Shirley's father was safe from harm and that Shirley wouldn't suffer the loss of her father like he did but he had wished that it wasn't Zero. He knew that it was wrong for him to think that way but he couldn't help feel that way as he was still bitter for what Zero did in Narita, causing the rockslide which took out eighty percent of Britannian forces and damaging the Lancelot and stealing the VARIS Rifle from him. Suzaku glanced and noticed that Nina had a sad expression which made Suzaku to have a sad expression as well. Kallen looked over to Lelouch and was glad that Lelouch protected Shirley's father.

"Man it sucks that those Purist Faction guys were actually going to do that," Rivalz said.

"Did the Purist Faction actually plan to kill your father Shirley?" Nina asked.

"Yes, there was even a recording of what they were going to do," Shirley said, "Princess Euphemia played the recording herself."

"You actually got to meet Princess Euphemia?" Rivalz asked excited.

"D-Did you actually talk to her?" Nina asked.

"Y-Yeah, I did," Shirley said with a smile, "she and the Knight of Nine looked after my father. Granted they questioned him but overall they made sure my father was okay and made things comfortable for him."

"To think you got to talk with Princess Euphemia," Nina said feeling a bit of jealously.

"Yeah," Shirley said with a smile not noticing Nina's jealously, "she really is kind."

Lelouch and Nunnally looked at each other and smiled at the mention of their half sister.

"Oh yeah Rai," Shirley said.

"Yes?" Rai replied.

"I heard that you got to meet Princess Euphemia a while back," Shirley said.

"Wait, seriously?" Rivalz asked shocked as he looked at Rai.

"Um, y-yeah I did," Rai said rubbing the back of his head.

"W-When…where?" Rivalz asked.

"Shinjuku," Rai said, "I was surprised to learn who she was."

"You lucky jerk!" Rivalz said as he went and placed his arm on Rai's shoulders, "You met Princess Euphemia and didn't say anything to us."

"I didn't think that I should just say it," Rai asked, "no one asked me anyway."

"Rai, c'mon," Rivalz said.

"All right Rivalz, that's enough," Milly admonished.

"I was just saying…" Rivalz said.

"So even Rai got to speak with Princess Euphemia?" Nina asked.

"It's not a big deal," Rai commented, "it just happened."

Nina looked at Rai and Shirley and couldn't help but feel jealously towards them for the fact they both were able to speak with Princess Euphemia.

"But still the Purist Faction," Rivalz said, "to think they were going to kill a fellow Britannian, Shirley's dad."

"Yeah," Milly said with a nod and a serious expression, "it seems that all they've done is shown that they are a corrupt despicable bunch."

"I agree," Rivalz said and then he looked at Suzaku, "surely you agree, right Suzaku?"

"Oh, um…" Suzaku spoke.

"After all, these are the same people who were going to use you as a scapegoat for their own agenda," Rivalz said, "they knew that you had nothing to do with Clovis's death but they arrested you anyway and were going to have you convicted just to get what they want. Man I have to say that it's a good thing that Zero stepped in when he did. Zero is really doing what he says."

"That's right," Milly agreed, "protecting the innocent against those who would harm them."

"And it doesn't matter on nationality," Shirley added, "they're not prejudice when it comes to helping people."

"But even so," Suzaku said with a frown, "it's a shame that they're just being a menace who just stirs people and tips the world into chaos then they sit back and congratulate themselves."

Suzaku's comments surprised the others except for Lelouch, Nunnally, Rai, Kallen, and Alice who all just narrowed their eyes at Suzaku.

"Suzaku?" Shirley spoke, "Um, what are you saying?"

Suzaku sighed and looked at Shirley, "Shirley, it's a relief that your father is safe. Zero made sure of that no doubt," Suzaku then frowned as he looked away from Shirley, "but it doesn't justify the other things he and the Black Knights have done. What they're doing is meaningless and won't change things for the better."

"Suzaku…" Milly spoke and then sighed, "Look, we know that you're not a fan of Zero but despite that can you not look at the fact that they help people? I mean, they helped us in Lake Kawaguchi and Zero did protect Shirley's father."

"Yeah, not to mention that they've been stopping criminal activities and corruption," Rivalz added.

"Zero helped you as well," Shirley added, "when you were falsely accused of Clovis's death. With all that, you still think Zero does harm?"

"Yes, I still believe that," Suzaku said, "it's a fact. Zero may do some good but they refuse to work with the police at the very least so it's nothing more than self-posturing…not to mention the fact that they killed a lot of people in Saitama and Narita."

"Oh, are you referring to the soldiers in Narita who killed a lot of people when they moved in?" Rai asked, "Are you also referring to the soldiers in Saitama who had every intention to kill innocent people there for no reason other than to just to lure Zero and because of their extreme prejudice?"

"That's…" Suzaku spoke and then he looked away.

"At least the Black Knights don't attack and kill civilians," Alice commented.

"Okay fine," Suzaku responded, "they don't but why they choose to fight against Britannian forces in Narita? The Britannian forces were just going to stop the Japan Liberation Front. They had no reason to get involved. Had they not get involved then maybe Shirley's father wouldn't have been—"

Suzaku stopped himself and shook his head.

"Wait, Shirley's father?" Kallen asked, "Suzaku, what are you saying?" Kallen narrowed her eyes at Suzaku again, "What do you mean? What were you going to say?"

"N-Nothing, it was...um…" Suzaku spoke shifting his eyes.

"Suzaku, you were about to blame the Black Knights for what happened with my father," Shirley deduced, "you were actually going to say that it was Zero's fault that my father was put in danger in the first place. You were actually going to say along the lines that if it wasn't for Black Knights, then the Purist Faction wouldn't have taken my father hostage. That's what you were going to say."

Suzaku flinched, "Shirley, I…"

Suzaku looked away and wished he had been careful with his words.

"That's despicable," Lelouch said.

Suzaku looked and saw Lelouch giving him a glare.

"What the hell are you trying to say Suzaku?" Lelouch spoke, "Are you saying that the Purist Faction were not responsible for their own actions?"

"No, that's not what I was saying at all," Suzaku responded.

"Then what are you saying?" Nunnally asked.

"I'm saying that…" Suzaku spoke trying to think things logically, "I'm saying that…" Suzaku shook his head, "all I'm saying that the Black Knights' methods are meaningless and that they just selfishly do things just to satisfy their own egos."

"It seems that you want to blame them for all the messed up things that have happen recently," Alice said, "no, perhaps it's more that you can't stand the fact that the Black Knights don't follow Britannian rules therefore makes the assumption that they're egomaniacs."

Suzaku was offended when Alice said that and Alice gave an expression daring Suzaku to respond.

"Suzaku, we know that you set in working hard in the military," Rivalz said, "but you might check your facts and think before you say such things."

"Especially terrible things," Shirley said being visibly upset, "Zero didn't make the Purist Faction make the attempt to kill my father. They did that all on their own because they got desperate. Zero saved my father, that's a fact. He also saved us in Lake Kawaguchi, which is also a fact."

"S-Shirley I know that and I didn't mean to upset you," Suzaku replied.

"I told you this before Suzaku," Lelouch said, "don't force your own views on others."

"Lelouch…" Suzaku spoke looking upset.

"Don't make it seem like Shirley is bad for being thankful to Zero," Lelouch said, "after all, I don't even want to imagine what would have happened if Zero didn't do what he did."

"Yeah, I feel the same way," Kallen said.

"Me too," Rai said.

"So do I," Nunnally said.

"That goes for me as well," Alice said.

"Thanks guys," Shirley said happily.

Lelouch, Nunnally, Kallen, Rai, and Alice gave Shirley warm smiles in response.

"I agree," Rivalz said, "I don't see them as bad people."

"The same with me," Milly said, "I can't see them as bad people."

Suzaku was shocked at what Rivalz and Milly said those things and then he looked away. Suzaku was about to say something but stopped himself.

"Well now, I think all this heavy talk has gone on long enough," Milly said as she clapped her hands, "we should all get back to work and Shirley."

"Yes Madam President?" Shirley replied looking at Milly.

Milly smiled, "Once again and I know it's been said a lot already but I'm glad your father is okay."

"Thank you," Shirley said.

Nina just looked at the others in silence and then looked at Suzaku had just had a sad expression and then had her own thoughts.

**Fenette Residence**

Joseph was sitting on a couch with his thoughts. He was thinking about what had happened in Narita and was thinking about how he got captured and taken by the Purist Faction who was going to use him as a sacrificial pawn. Joseph sighed heavily as he thought about Colonel Madd and it gave him an unpleasant feeling.

"I know that it was him," Joseph said to himself, "and I know that he's going to try to again," Joseph placed his hands on his head, "what do I do? At the very least, I can't let Susan and Shirley get caught up in this. This is my problem and I have to solve it," Joseph then had a determined expression, "I won't let that bastard get me or my family for that matter."

Joseph stood up and went somewhere. At the stairs, Susan looked on and had a worried expression for her husband.

"Joseph…" Susan said.

**Underground Base**

Lelouch was in a room and was wearing his own white gi and blue hakama. Lelouch closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Lelouch started his own regiment, performing his punches and kicks with precise and strong control. Kallen was watching Lelouch train and couldn't help but be impress in what Lelouch was doing and was in awe watching Lelouch train. Meanwhile in the room with the huge monitor, Sayoko placed a cup a tea next to Nunnally who was working on something on the computer.

"I see," Sayoko said, "so Suzaku said those things."

"Yes he did," Nunnally said and then she sighed, "I really don't get Suzaku. He has surely seen things firsthand of what they do and we do everything to protect the lives of innocent people yet still he considers us as a menace," Nunnally sighed, "I believe that part of it is him being bitter that Lelouch beat him real badly in Narita."

"That's true," Sayoko said, "not to mention that he took that VARIS Rifle. Oh by the way, Lady Rakshata called and said that she wanted to give thanks for Master Lelouch for giving her that weapon and she says she's going to make something for you two as additional weapons."

"That's great," Nunnally said, "things are coming up for us."

"Yes, I'm glad the others accepted you two yesterday," Sayoko said with a smile.

"Yes, me too," Nunnally said, "we still have a lot to do."

"Yes, that we do," Sayoko agreed.

Nunnally's cell phone suddenly rang and Nunnally looked over and picked up her phone and answered it.

"Hello?" Nunnally spoke and then heard the person speak, "Oh hi Ohgi, what is it?"

Ohgi informed Nunnally something and Nunnally was surprised.

"Oh really?" Nunnally said.

"Is Ohgi calling?" Lelouch asked.

Nunnally and Sayoko looked and saw Lelouch and Kallen approaching.

"Yes, hold on," Nunnally said and then spoke to Lelouch, "Lelouch, Lord Kirihara had contacted Ohgi and Naoto. Someone has requested to speak to you."

"Oh, who is it?" Lelouch asked.

"General Katase," Nunnally said.

"General Katase?" Lelouch replied surprised.

"Wait as in the leader of the Japan Liberation Front?" Kallen asked.

"Yes," Nunnally said with a nod.

"Nunnally, may I?" Lelouch asked holding out his hand.

"Sure," Nunnally said as he gave her brother her phone.

"Ohgi, it's me," Lelouch said.

"Hi Lelouch," Ohgi said on the other line, "I hope I didn't upset you by calling Nunnally. I did try to reach you but all I got was your voicemail."

"It's fine," Lelouch assured, "so tell me Ohgi, what is this about Katase?"

"Yes, apparently General Katase contacted the members of House Kyoto saying that that he wishes to speak to you."

"I see," Lelouch said, "what is it about?"

"Unfortunately he didn't say and would only discuss things with you," Ohgi said.

"I see," Lelouch said, "very well. Let Lord Kirihara know that I'm willing to meet with General Katase."

"Understood Lelouch," Ohgi said, "We'll get right on to it."

Lelouch hung up Nunnally's phone and gave it back to his sister.

"So General Katase?" Kallen asked.

"Yes," Lelouch said.

"What do you suppose he wants?" Sayoko asked.

"Don't know," Lelouch said, "The Japan Liberation Front suffered such huge losses in Narita…hmm…well I'll just have to see when I meet him so let's get prepared."

"Yes," Sayoko said with a bow.

"Absolutely," Nunnally said.

"I'll go inform Rai and Alice," Kallen said.

"Thanks Kallen," Lelouch said.

Kallen nodded and then thought of something.

"By the way," Kallen said, "What happened to CC?"

"She left," Lelouch said.

"Left?" Kallen replied confused, "She just left?"

"Yep, she just left," Lelouch said.

"Um, okay," Kallen said, "just wondering…"

**Area 11's Viceroy's Palace**

In the Knightmare Hanger, Nonette was looking at the Morgause.

"I'll have to step up my game," Nonette said.

"Nonette," Cornelia called.

Nonette looked over and saw Cornelia walking towards her.

"Ah, hello Nelly," Nonette said, "How are you?"

"I'm fine," Cornelia replied, "Thanks for asking."

Cornelia looked at the Morgause and nodded.

"You've really been a huge help since you've been here," Cornelia said, "even though you're not really obligated to help."

"I just see it as part of my duties as a Knight of the Round," Nonette said.

"I see," Cornelia said, "in that case Nonette, I have a request."

"Oh," Nonette said, "what's your request?"

"We believe we have the location of Katase and the other remaining members of the Japan Liberation Front and I would like you to help crush them," Cornelia said.

"I see," Nonette said, "sure, I'll participate. I just tell me what you need and I'll do it."

"Thank you Nonette," Cornelia said, "I really appreciate it. We'll be discussing and planning things out in two hours."

"Okay, I'll be there in the meeting," Nonette said.

"Excellent," Cornelia said with a smile, "we'll be able to finish what we started in Narita and then…"

"We eliminate the Black Knights," Nonette said.

"Yes and we'll be ready for Zero," Cornelia said.

Cornelia then looked and saw the Lancelot. She walked a bit and observed the Lancelot.

"Looks like the Lancelot has been repaired," Cornelia said.

"Yes, it has," Nonette said, "say Nelly?"

"Hmm?" Cornelia replied.

"I know you're not happy with Kururugi after what happened in Narita," Nonette said, "but why not let him take part of this operation as well?"

"Why the hell should I?" Cornelia replied with a frown.

"Well," Nonette looked at the Lancelot, "he does pilot the Lancelot and it won't hurt to have all resources at our disposal."

"You're more than plenty for this operation Nonette," Cornelia said, "but I suppose that I'd be willing to have the Lancelot in battle…if they get a more suitable pilot."

"You mean if they get someone who isn't an Eleven," Nonette said.

"Hmph," Cornelia responded with a frown.

"Nelly, I know you talked to Prince Schneizel about it and I know that he told you that he trusts the decisions Asplund and Croomy make," Nonette pointed out.

"Well it's obvious that Asplund and Croomy don't know what the hell they're doing," Cornelia said feeling steam, "I just wish that my brother would see things in my perceptive."

"You know, Kururugi is not the only one who was beaten by Zero," Nonette pointed out.

Cornelia flinched and looked at Nonette.

"You realize that it's part of the reason why I'm here," Nonette added.

"Yes I know…" Cornelia said feeling grumpy.

"Just saying that you shouldn't be hard on Kururugi when you failed in the same thing as well," Nonette said.

Cornelia sighed as she shook her head.

"Fine, fine I get it," Cornelia said, "I suppose I can give him a chance," Cornelia sighed, "most likely Schneizel would not be happy that the Lancelot wasn't getting battle experience just because of my own reserves. Fine but he better not screw this up."

"I'm sure he won't," Nonette said, "that boy is eager to prove himself for Britannia."

Cornelia and Nonette walked together and left the Knightmare Hanger.

**Port Yokosuka**

In the large freighter, Katase and the remaining members of the Japan Liberation Front was in one of the cabins waiting for Zero.

"General Katase," One of the JLF soldiers spoke, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, I believe this is the best way to move forward," Katase said, "what happened in Narita made me realize something that I should have known all along."

"What about Lieutenant Colonel Todoh?" Another JLF soldier asked, "He's sure going to want to follow you."

"I know and that is why I sent him and the Four Holy Sword to Kyoto," Katase said, "by the time they realize and try to get back, it will be too late. I'm doing it for his sake as well. Todoh doesn't need to continue following me and that is why I requested this meeting with Zero."

"What is Zero doing right now?" Another JLF soldier asked.

"Apparently, they have a new member and they're discussing things," Katase said.

"Well I wish he would hurry up," One of the JLF member said, "we got reports that Cornelia may have found us and will moving to strike us down."

"I'm sure it will be fine," Katase said, "Kyoto has assured us that the Black Knights will protect us."

Meanwhile in one of the small buildings, the Black Knights were meeting with a new member of the Black Knights and it was Diethard Reid. Zero approached Diethard and faced him.

"Diethard Reid," Zero said, "it's a pleasure to see you again. The last time was when I rescued Suzaku Kururugi and you were the one with the camera that got close."

Diethard smiled, "I'm honored that you remember me Zero and thanks for having me."

"So you're the one who informed us what was going in Narita as well," Naoto said.

"Yes I was the one who sent you the information," Diethard said.

"In that case, you have our thanks," Ohgi said with a nod.

"I just merely wanted to help Zero," Diethard said with a smile as he looked at Zero, "you inspired me ever since that amazing stunt you pulled saving Kururugi and your feats since then have continued to amaze me."

"Well now we'll see how you do when we start our mission," Zero said, "have you been made aware?"

"Yes, I've been informed that we'll be helping Katase escape, correct?" Diethard said.

"Yes, General Katase will be heading to the Chinese Federation," Zero said, "there he will be taken in by my contacts there."

"Oh right," Tamaki said, "you got allies in the Chinese Federation."

"Yes, Lord Kirihara and I made the arraignments so Katase and some of his people will be staying there for the time being. Speaking of which, I need to go meet with Katase in the freighter," Zero looked at Rai, "Rai, you and Jinta get Diethard up to speed on things."

"Sure thing Zero," Rai said.

"You got it Zero," Jinta said.

"Now then," Zero said, "Void, Naoto, Kallen, and Keitaro, you four are with me."

Kallen, Void, Keitaro, and Naoto nodded as they walked with Zero to go to the freighter while the rest of the Black Knights including Diethard prepared and went over the logistics. Later on, Zero along with Void, Naoto, Kallen, and Keitaro were in the cabin within the freighter meeting with Katase and some of the JLF soldiers.

"Greetings Zero," Katase said, "thanks for agreeing to meet with me."

"Not a problem," Zero said.

Katase looked at Void, "I take that you're Zero's sister Void."

"Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you General Katase," Void replied.

Katase looked at Naoto, "You must be Kozuki."

"That's right," Naoto said, "I'm Naoto," Naoto motioned Kallen, "this is my sister Kallen."

Kallen nodded with respect towards Katase.

"Nice to meet you," Kallen said.

"Nice to meet you as well," Katase replied and then he looked at Keitaro, "you must be the leader of the Yamato Alliance, Aoyama."

"Yes I'm Keitaro Aoyama," Keitaro said.

Katase nodded with respect toward Keitaro and Keitaro responded the same.

"Anyway, let's have a seat," Katase said.

Zero nodded and they all sat in the couches in the cabin.

"So General Katase," Zero said, "What is it that you want to talk to me about?"

"Zero, I have a request," Katase said.

"And what is your request?" Zero asked.

Katase placed his hands together and took a deep breath and then looked at Zero.

"Zero, it's about Todoh," Katase said.

"Todoh?" Zero replied.

Void, Kallen, Naoto, and Keitaro were surprised as well.

"Todoh the Miracle Worker?" Keitaro asked.

"Yes, this is going to sound strange but I believe that it is for the best," Katase said.

"_Todoh-sensei?_" Zero said in his head and then spoke, "What is it?"

"Zero, I want you to recruit Todoh into your Black Knights," Katase said.

Zero, Kallen, Naoto, Keitaro, and Void were shocked.

"Wait, what?" Zero replied.

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: The Black Knights engage against Cornelia's forces in Port Yokosuka and someone unexpected shows up in the port.**


	35. Request of a General

**Disclaimer: **I have nothing to do with Code Geass.

**Request of a General**

In the meeting room within the Viceroy's Palace, Cornelia was having a meeting with Guilford, Darlton, and Nonette as they were working out the logistics of operation to capture Katase and eliminate the other remaining members of the Japan Liberation Front where they knew for a fact that they were in Port Yokosuka. Meanwhile, Suzaku was in the Knightmare Hanger and looked at the repaired Lancelot.

"The Lancelot is repaired," Suzaku said and then he placed his hand on the white seventh generation Knightmare Frame, "with this, I should be able to beat Zero…" Suzaku had a sad expression, "if they let me."

Suzaku then recalled what had happened earlier back in the Student Council Room in Ashford Academy.

**Flashback: Student Council Room in Ashford Academy**

"Suzaku, you were about to blame the Black Knights for what happened with my father," Shirley deduced, "you were actually going to say that it was Zero's fault that my father was put in danger in the first place. You were actually going to say along the lines that if it wasn't for Black Knights, then the Purist Faction wouldn't have taken my father hostage. That's what you were going to say."

Suzaku flinched, "Shirley, I…"

Suzaku looked away and wished he had been careful with his words.

"That's despicable," Lelouch said.

Suzaku looked and saw Lelouch giving him a glare.

"What the hell are you trying to say Suzaku?" Lelouch spoke, "Are you saying that the Purist Faction were not responsible for their own actions?"

"No, that's not what I was saying at all," Suzaku responded.

"Then what are you saying?" Nunnally asked.

"I'm saying that…" Suzaku spoke trying to think things logically, "I'm saying that…" Suzaku shook his head, "all I'm saying that the Black Knights' methods are meaningless and that they just selfishly do things just to satisfy their own egos."

"It seems that you want to blame them for all the messed up things that have happen recently," Alice said, "no, perhaps it's more that you can't stand the fact that the Black Knights don't follow Britannian rules therefore makes the assumption that they're egomaniacs."

Suzaku was offended when Alice said that and Alice gave an expression daring Suzaku to respond.

"Suzaku, we know that you set in working hard in the military," Rivalz said, "but you might check your facts and think before you say such things."

"Especially terrible things," Shirley said being visibly upset, "Zero didn't make the Purist Faction make the attempt to kill my father. They did that all on their own because they got desperate. Zero saved my father, that's a fact. He also saved us in Lake Kawaguchi, which is also a fact."

**Flashback End**

Suzaku placed his hand on his head and felt regret.

"The smart thing for me to do in that situation would have been to just kept my opinions to myself," Suzaku said, "even though I know what I said was not wrong," Suzaku crossed his arms with a frown, "Zero…the Black Knights are really just egomaniacs who uses meaningless methods, stirring up people and tipping the world in chaos," Suzaku sighed, "but that doesn't mean that I was against of Shirley's father being protected. I know that Zero does good things in protecting people whether they are Britannians or Japanese. I just wished that they would not just show off and I wish they didn't kill people just for doing their duties as soldiers."

"So here you are and it looks like you're just wracking your brain like crazy," Lloyd's voice said suddenly.

Suzaku turns and sees Lloyd who had his usual smile as he approached Suzaku.

"Lloyd," Suzaku said.

"You definitely seem to have a lot to think about," Lloyd said.

"Yeah, I do," Suzaku said with a downcast expression.

"Hmmhmm, well then I hate to break it to you but you have new orders," Lloyd said keeping his smile.

"Huh, new orders?" Suzaku replied confused.

"That's right," Lloyd said sporting a grin, "they say that we'll be participating in the next operation. The members of the Japan Liberation Front that survived in Narita are said to be hiding in Port Yokosuka including the leader Katase."

Suzaku was surprised, "R-Really? Will I really be allowed to continue?"

"Yes in the Lancelot of course," Lloyd said.

"B-But how?" Suzaku asked, "I was under the impression that the Viceroy would forbid me to participate in future operations," Suzaku frowned, "because I failed in Narita to aid the Viceroy as well as being defeated by Zero."

"That was Princess Cornelia's intent," Lloyd said, "but we have the Knight of Nine to thank for that."

"Wait, Lady Enneagram?" Suzaku replied surprised.

"That's right," Lloyd said, "apparently she spoke on your behalf and it did help that General Darlton also spoke on our behalf as well."

"Really?" Suzaku asked impressed, "General Darlton as well."

"That's right," Lloyd said, "well Nonette Enneagram did point out to Her Highness that you're not the first to lose to Zero and his Lionel. She also pointed out that Princess Cornelia's own failures are part of the reason why the Knight of Nine came here in the first place."

Suzaku flinched, "Wait, did she really say that to the Viceroy?"

"Yes she did," Lloyd said amused, "I'm sure that it was quite amusing."

"Lloyd, I really don't think you should find that amusing," Cecile said as he arrived with a tray of food.

"Oh I'm not worried," Lloyd said being nonchalant, "but it does make me wonder," Lloyd looked at Suzaku amused, "Are you being recognized for your skill and dedication or are they going to use you as a decoy again?"

"Uh…" Suzaku replied.

"Lloyd, shall I give you a proper lesson on the proper way to treat people?" Cecile asked with smile.

"Uh no, I'll take a pass on that thank you," Lloyd responded with a look of dread and then smiled at Suzaku again, "now then about this operation…"

"The terrorist cell members that survived the assault in Narita," Suzaku said.

"That's right," Lloyd said.

**Cabin within a large freighter, Port Yokosuka**

"Zero, I want you to recruit Todoh into your Black Knights," Katase said.

Zero, Kallen, Naoto, Keitaro, and Void were shocked.

"Wait, what?" Zero replied, "Am I hearing you right General?"

"Yes you heard me correctly," Katase said, "I want you Zero to take Todoh…and the Four Holy Swords as new members of the Black Knights."

Zero looked at Void, Naoto, Kallen, and Keitaro who were just as surprised and confused as he was. It was certainly something that they would have never expected. Zero sighed and looked at Katase.

"Okay, you're going to have to explain this to us," Zero said, "why would make such a request? Why would you want to have Todoh, who is extremely loyal to you and who would no doubt follow you to the deep depths of hell, join the Black Knights?"

"I doubt Todoh would be pleased with this idea," Naoto said.

"He's the best you have in your group General Katase," Keitaro said, "Does Todoh even know about this? Did you talk to him about this?"

"Todoh doesn't know about this meeting," Katase said, "but I did mention to him that I feel he would be able to benefit and do more following Zero. He didn't agree though."

"I'm sure he said that he would only follow you and the idea of following someone else, especially me is just unthinkable," Zero said.

"Hmm, yes he actually did say that," Katase said, "That's impressive Zero. It's like you know him personally."

Zero smiled behind his mask as it was indeed a fact but he wasn't going to admit that to Katase for the time being.

"It's not hard when you know the mindset of someone like Kyoshiro Todoh," Zero said.

"Hmph, I suppose so," Katase said with a smile.

"We need to know General Katase," Void said, "Why are you making such a request?"

Katase looked at them with a serious expression and then took a deep breath.

"I did a lot of thinking," Katase said, "I did a lot of thinking after what happened in Narita. The huge loss we suffered in Narita was the result of my own poor leadership."

"What do you mean?" Naoto asked.

The JLF soldiers looked ashamed and Katase had also felt ashamed.

"As you know, we of the Japan Liberation Front were the largest resistance group in all of Japan, made of soldiers of the Japanese Army," Katase said, "and we were also the most successful when we started. Although overall as I'm sure you all know, we couldn't really undermine Britannian occupation of Japan," Katase sighed heavily, "Ever since Cornelia came here, our numbers have gradually dwindled and with the actions that Kusakabe took which resulted in you killing him and his men as well as the attack in Narita, it was obvious to me that I should have realized something long ago."

"And what would that be?" Zero asked.

"I don't really have the capability to lead against Britannia," Katase said, "not with the arsenal and tactical strategies they have in their disposal. The truth is that I have always depended on my soldiers, mostly Todoh and the Four Holy Swords. I have always depended on them to lead success for the Japan Liberation Front while I end up confused and not being able to actually lead. I have sadly lost my edge as a supreme commander. I'm sad to say that have slowly lost my edge over the years and I don't have what it takes," Katase shook his head, "no let's be honest, I never did have what it took when it came to Britannia's Knightmare Frames."

"Perhaps you're being too hard on yourself General Katase," Void said.

"No, I know it's the truth that I'm just an old man whose more suited dealing with tank than Knightmare Frames," Katase said while shaking his head, "I know it's the truth and I failed to be a leader when Kusakabe took hostages in Lake Kawaguchi even though they were Britannians."

"That's quite different than what you said to me before," Zero pointed out.

"I know, I was just upset with what had happened," Katase admitted, "but it's like I said before, what Kusakabe did was foolish and he deluded himself if he thought he was going to succeeded," Katase shook his head, "he brought shame and disgrace to us and I know he didn't do what he did for the sake of the Japan Liberation Front, he did it so that he could make himself look good. He was always a selfish man."

"You didn't know that Kusakabe was going to do that," Keitaro commented.

"True but it wasn't like I actively stopped him either," Katase said, "I was upset that that you had Kusakabe killed Zero but I know that Kusakabe would have been killed anyway by Cornelia and his plan would have never succeeded. But anyway, Todoh has been with me from the start and I'm honored to have a man like Todoh stand with me with whatever I do for the sake of freeing our country but after everything that has happened recently, I thought about what would be the best. I'm fleeing this country and hiding out in the Chinese Federation because I know we no longer have the strength to oppose against the Britannian forces here and all of us here has realized something as well and that is you Zero."

"Me?" Zero asked.

"Yes, you have produced results and given hope for our people," Katase said, "and you have been consistent in which result in you having support and more we or any other resistance groups had in the past and it's a surprise that you actually have Britannians supporting you. You practice what you preach and frankly, you and the Black Knights are the only ones who truly have what to takes to beat Britannia. Survivors of other resistance cells have join your ranks and you have allies in other nation and more are joining you," Katase was amazed, "you're setting up quite a revolution while we didn't even think ahead in what to do if we had succeeded in freeing Japan."

"You flatter me General Katase," Zero said.

"I'm just speaking the truth," Katase said, "anyway when it came to the Japan Liberation Front, the face was always Todoh, not me and I know Todoh can do more and benefit for the sake of Japan and I've seen you work Zero. If you and Todoh join forces, you would definitely be more effective and you would be able to severely beat Britannia. I fear that Todoh would be in a stalemate or worse his skills will become dull if he continues to follow such an incompetent old man like myself," Katase raised his hand to prevent them from rebuking what he said about himself, "it's a fact about myself. So anyway, that is why I have made my request. I know that Todoh will not agree with it but after everything that has happened and with what Lord Kirihara has said, I do believe that if anyone can truly free Japan…it is you Zero, you and the Black Knights. Todoh is an intelligent man and the Four Holy Swords are just as capable. I'm sure they will contribute in defeating Britannia better with you than they could ever do following me."

Kallen, Void, Keitaro, and Naoto were amazed at the things that Katase said and they looked at Zero to see if he would give him an answer.

"You must have thought long and hard on this," Zero commented.

"Yes, this isn't like what had happened when you contacted us in Narita," Katase said, "had I accepted your help, we wouldn't have had such huge losses but anyway this is my request. So what do say Zero?"

Zero sighed, "Well I do admit that having Todoh join our ranks would be beneficial, especially someone of his talents. I'm willing to have him and the Four Holy Swords in the Black Knights…but only if they choose to."

"Choose to?" One of the JLF soldiers asked.

"That's right," Zero said, "in the end, it comes to Todoh's decision and the decision of the Four Holy Swords. I only take those that want to join. So while it would be excellent to have Todoh, I'll only accept him if he decides to join us willingly. I'll speak to him and see what he decides."

"I see," Katase said, "I understand. Please talk to Todoh and tell him for me."

"I will do that General," Zero said with a nod.

"Thank you Zero," Katase said as he stood up and bowed, "I know that it may be unnecessary for me to say this but please Zero, free Japan."

Zero stood up and bowed, "I will General. You have my word as leader of the Black Knights. Japan will be free from Britannian control."

"Thank you Zero," Katase said as he and Zero faced each other, "I pray for your success. I have complete faith in you."

"Thank you General, it's a pleasure to hear you say that," Zero said, "I will speak to Todoh."

"Thank you again Zero," Katase said with a nod.

There was ring on a phone and it was Naoto's and Naoto picked up and answered his phone.

"Yes?" Naoto spoke.

The others looked at Naoto and Naoto nodded.

"Understood, thanks for the heads up," Naoto said and then he hung up his phone, "Zero, that was Kaname."

"Is it Cornelia?" Zero asked.

"Yeah, they're making their way and they're almost here," Naoto said.

"Then that's our cue to move out," Zero said and then turned to his sister, "Void, if you will…"

"Yes Zero," Void said with a nod, "let's go."

"Okay," Kallen said.

"Yep," Keitaro said.

Zero turned to Katase, "General Katase, Cornelia and her forces will be here very soon. It's time for you all to make your way. Rest assure, we the Black Knights will make sure you make it out."

"Yes, thank you Zero," Katase said and then he turned to his soldiers, "all right, it's time to make preparations and set course. We make our way to the Chinese Federation and there we will meet with Zero's allies there, the group led by Li Xingke."

"Xingke and his people will take care of you," Zero assured.

"Yes, thank you," Katase said, "and thank you for listening to this doddering old man."

"Don't beat yourself up so much General," Zero said, "it unbecoming of you."

Katase looked at Zero and smiled, "I suppose you're right."

**Viceroy's Palace**

Euphie was sitting in her office and she sighed. She looked over a paper on her desk and it was a list of names.

"The names that he provided for us," Euphie said and then she frowned as she looked at the name of someone she knew of, "Colonel Reginald Madd," Euphie paused a bit, "never did trust that man."

There was sudden knock on her door and Euphie looked over.

"Come in," Euphie said.

The door opened and it was Jeremiah who bowed and entered.

"Ah Jeremiah," Euphie said.

"Sub Viceroy Euphemia," Jeremiah spoke with respect, "you wanted to see me?"

"Yes," Euphie said and held up the list, "take a look of this."

Jeremiah raised an eyebrow and then took the list and was surprised.

"Your Highness, is this…?" Jeremiah spoke.

"Yes, the list of the people involved in this Code-R Research," Euphie said, "take a look at the second page."

Jeremiah looked at second page and was surprised again.

"I see," Jeremiah said, "Colonel Madd, he must have been the one who was working closely with Bartley and Prince Clovis."

"Joseph Fenette had that information in disk form," Euphie said, "he is certain that Colonel Madd may have been the one who set him up to your friends of the Purist Factions."

"I see," Jeremiah said and then he frowned, "never could stand that despicable weasel."

"This is another part of why I called you," Euphie said, "since you're sort of free at the moment…"

Jeremiah sighed sadly, "I wish the Viceroy would allow me to take part in the operation in Yokosuka…but I know it's my own fault since I disobeyed orders in Narita. My desperate need to get my revenge against Zero and redeem myself caused Her Highness to be exposed to danger."

"I know that you're upset that you can't help my sister but you can use this opportunity to take my request," Euphie said.

"Your request?" Jeremiah asked.

"Yes, I need your assistance to find Madd and the others involved in this Code-R Research," Euphie said with a serious expression.

"Assist you in finding them?" Jeremiah asked.

"Yes, we know that they're still here in Area 11," Euphie said, "We need to find them."

"I agree," Jeremiah said, "we can't allow them to just do what they want."

"Right," Euphie said, "by the way Jeremiah, I haven't seen Villetta Nu. Where is she?"

"Oh, um about Villetta…" Jeremiah said with a concern expression.

"Hmm, what's wrong?" Euphie asked.

**Ashford Academy**

Shirley was walking through the campus and she saw Villetta standing near the entrance. Shirley was concerned and wondered why Villetta was there. Villetta saw Shirley and signaled her to come over. Shirley looked around and went to Villetta.

"Major Villetta Nu?" Shirley spoke.

"Hello again," Villetta said.

"Um, what brings you here in Ashford Academy?" Shirley asked.

"Well first, I want to know," Villetta said, "how is your father?"

"My father?" Shirley replied, "He's doing fine."

"Good, I'm glad to hear it," Villetta said and then had a serious expression, "I'll get right to it. Shirley Fenette, I came here to tell you something and I'm hoping you can help me."

"Me?" Shirley replied with surprised, "Um, pardon me Major Nu but what could I possibly help you with?"

"Let's talk in the car," Villetta suggested.

Shirley looked and saw a car and then she looked at Villetta who nodded. Meanwhile Reuben was watching Shirley speak with Villetta from the window in his office and Milly was watching as well.

"That woman…" Milly said.

"Villetta Nu," Reuben said, "a friend of Lord Jeremiah."

"And why is she here?" Milly asked.

"Hmm," Reuben spoke narrowing his eyes, "Milly."

"Yes Grandfather?" Milly replied.

"See if you can get in touch with Lelouch or Nunnally," Reuben said.

"Lelouch and Nunnally…" Milly said and then had a worried expression, "wait Grandfather, you don't think that they may have to…"

"I don't know at this point," Reuben said, "Villetta is here talking with your friend Shirley," Reuben looked at his granddaughter, "she is a friend of Jeremiah and you know Jeremiah came here asking about Lelouch and Nunnally."

"I know," Milly said.

"It's best to let them know," Reuben said, "besides, we don't know why she needs to speak to Shirley and I'm concern that she may try to use her."

"Use her for what?" Milly asked.

Reuben had a grim expression and Milly had realized what her grandfather was thinking and it did not sit well with her.

**Port Yokosuka**

Cornelia's forces were ready to take down the remaining Japan Liberation Front. Cornelia looked on and stood next to her Knightmare Frame and Nonette looked on as well. Meanwhile Darlton was speaking to Suzaku as they both were in their pilot suits standing next to the ASSEC trailer.

"The Viceroy still doesn't like the idea of getting the help from Numbers," Darlton said, "but my motto is 'use the right people for the right job'. Even if it is the son of the last Prime Minister."

Suzaku thought about his father and simply nodded.

"Of course, I can see that you're dedicated and willing to work hard for Britannia," Darlton said, "Lady Enneagram sees that too which is why she spoke on your behalf."

"Yes I heard and I'm very grateful for it," Suzaku said.

Darlton smiled at Suzaku and nodded, "Glad to hear it and of course I agree with Lady Enneagram as well," Darlton then had a serious expression, "Anyway, our target is Katase. If we get him then the Japan Liberation Front will be finished for good. The capture will be conducted by the Royal Marines. Your job is provide support fire from the shore until the Marines have capture Katase as well as annihilate any remnant forces after the capture."

Suzaku was surprised, "Wait, I'm to annihilate them sir?"

"Yes, no one besides the target is to be left alive," Darlton said.

Suzaku was shocked and was in thought. Suzaku was fine with capturing enemies but it bothered him that he would have to kill people and this case, killing his fellow Japanese. Suzaku honestly didn't want that as he reminded himself that he joined the military to save lives, not take them and not spill the blood of other Japanese.

"Warrant Officer Kururugi, demonstrate your loyalty to Britannia," Darlton said with a smile, "this is your chance to advance. Don't waste this opportunity."

"Yes my lord," Suzaku responded.

Darlton smiled at Suzaku's response and left and Lloyd walked and stood next to Suzaku.

"Well now, will you prove your loyalty?" Lloyd said, "Show them that you're not incompetent. You are being tested with this operation."

Suzaku clenched his teeth and clenched his fist. Meanwhile Lelouch was sitting in the cockpit of his Lionel that was opened and was holding his mask. Lelouch thought about his meeting with Katase and his request to have Todoh and the Four Holy Swords join their ranks. Lelouch reminisced his first time meeting with Todoh eight years ago in the Kururugi home and when he made his begging plea to learn from him just like Suzaku was. He remembered how surprised Todoh was and he remembered how surprised that Suzaku was and so was Kirihara as well as Suzaku's father, Genbu Kururugi. Regardless Todoh took Lelouch as his students and trained him and he remembered the lessons he had with Suzaku. Lelouch smiled thinking about that time.

"It would be great," Lelouch said, "to have Todoh-sensei join us," Lelouch then sighed, "the question is though will he accept. I can't imagine him accepting it so easily. I might be able to convince him though."

There was knocking and Lelouch looked and saw Kallen.

"Oh Kallen," Lelouch said.

"Hi Lelouch," Kallen said, "I'm sorry if I'm bothering you."

"Hmm, no it's fine," Lelouch said, "anyway, what is it?"

"Um well," Kallen said, "about General Katase's request to have Todoh join us. What do you think about this?"

"Well…I think Katase really thought this through," Lelouch said, "and I suppose he believes this would be the best. But I wonder what Todoh-sensei will think about it."

"Todoh-sensei…" Kallen said, "come to think of it, you did mentioned back in Kyoto that he was one of your teachers. You trained under him along with Suzaku, right?"

"That's right," Lelouch replied with a smile.

"You look happy about it," Kallen said with a smile.

"It was one of my enjoyable memories," Lelouch replied, "tough and he is quite strict but enjoyable none the less."

"Hmm I see," Kallen said, "so you trained under your mother, two of the Knights of the Rounds, one who is currently here, Sayoko, and Todoh as well."

"That's right," Lelouch said.

"Well it does explain things," Kallen said, "although it's a bit nerve wracking to hear the kind of training you went though when you were a little kid."

Lelouch chuckled a bit, "I know what you mean. But I saw it as a necessity for me to get stronger."

"I see," Kallen said as she got a bit closer.

"Kallen?" Lelouch asked.

"It's nothing," Kallen said as she shifted her eyes, "it's just that after everything we been through so far and hearing you and Nunnally, I just really admire you."

"Oh," Lelouch said surprised and smiled at Kallen again, "thank you Kallen."

Kallen smiled and was felt glad, "You're welcome Lelouch."

"Zero, do you copy?" Rai's voice spoke.

"Yes, go ahead Rai," Lelouch answered.

"Everything is ready on our side," Rai spoke, "and Cornelia's forces are about to move. It looks like they're planning to use the Royal Marines with their Portman Knightmare Frames."

"Understood then we begin," Lelouch said, "the important thing right now is making sure that Katase and his subordinates make it out."

"Yes of course," Rai said.

"Okay, I'll enter the Guren," Kallen said, "and I'll wait for your signal."

"Good, I'm counting on you Kallen," Lelouch said with a nod.

"I won't let you down," Kallen said with her thumb up.

"I know you won't," Lelouch said.

Kallen left and headed for the Guren and Lelouch closed the cockpit of his Knightmare Frame. Elsewhere within the port, Joseph was walking and looked and saw the Britannia military here.

"Damn, this was really a bad idea," Joseph said, "had I known that the military would be here, I would have gone for a different place. But the question is why though?" Joseph looked closer making sure he was careful, "Looks like something is happening. Are they after another resistance cell?"

Joseph walked away and went to another area and then he stopped and looked around and put his right hand in his right pocket and clenched the content in his pocket. Unbeknownst to Joseph, he was actually being followed and it was Shirley who was seeing him and was worried about her father.

"_I knew it,_" Shirley said in her head with worry, "_Dad has been acting strange. It must be about what happened in Narita. Oh Dad, please tell me what's happening. Mom and I are worried about you,_" Shirley sighed and she shook her head, "_if this wasn't bad enough…_"

**Flashback: Ashford Academy**

Near the entrance gate of Ashford Academy, Shirley was sitting in the car with Villetta and she was shocked in what Villetta had just said.

"One of my classmates?" Shirley asked.

"Yes, there is reason to believe that one of your classmates is collaborating with Zero," Villetta said, "Shirley Fenette, have you noticed anyone acting suspiciously?"

"No, I haven't," Shirley answered.

"Are you sure?" Villetta asked narrowing her eyes.

"Yes, I'm sure," Shirley replied back.

"Okay, in that case, I need your help," Villetta said.

"My help?" Shirley asked.

"Yes, I believe you can be a huge help in finding out who Zero's collaborator is in Ashford, which would lead us to Zero himself," Villetta said.

"And what makes you think that I'm the right person to do that?" Shirley asked.

"Well Zero saved your father," Villetta said, "I'm sure you can use that to your advantage."

Shirley felt a feeling a dread in where it was going.

"I'm pretty sure I don't like where this is going," Shirley said.

Villetta sighed at Shirley's remarks.

"Look, I can understand that you're grateful to Zero for protecting your father from the scheme of my former colleagues and I do want you to know that I again am very sorry that my former comrades were going to kill your father for their scheme," Villetta said, "but you have to understand. Zero may have helped your father get out of a horrible situation but the fact is that he's not a good person. He's a threat against Britannia that needs to be stopped. I'm hoping that you can use the fact that Zero helped your father and see if you can find a way to make Zero's collaborator to confess and even get them to lead you to Zero. I can swoop in and make the arrest," Villetta smiled in confidence, "it will be beneficial."

"Just like how it would have been beneficial for you and most of your former comrades to frame Suzaku Kururugi for Clovis's death," Shirley commented.

Villetta was shocked when Shirley said that.

Shirley just looked at Villetta, "It seems that everything you people do is just to get what you want and advance your careers and you don't care innocent people that get dragged into or you used. You people used Suzaku Kururugi as a scapegoat for Clovis's death even though you knew he had nothing to do with it."

"That was…" Villetta spoke and then she frowned, "That was different."

"Pretty sure it's not," Shirley said, "anyway I can't help you."

Shirley started to get out of the car.

"You're making a mistake," Villetta said with a frown, "you'll be rewarded and you don't even want to try."

"I know what you people are," Shirley said with a venomous tone.

"Could you stop looking at me like I was part of the scheme to kill your father?" Villetta responded upset, "Or is it about Warrant Officer Kururugi?"

"Good day Major Nu," Shirley said as she closed the car door.

Shirley went back to the campus and saw Villetta frowning and folded her arms.

**Flashback End**

"_I'll have to be careful,_" Shirley said in her head.

Shirley saw someone arrived and met up with Joseph and it was Madd.

"Fenette," Madd said.

"Colonel Madd," Joseph said narrowing his eyes.

"Thank goodness," Madd said, "I heard that you went through a terrible ordeal. Yet you seem to be in good health and surprisingly it's thanks to Zero I heard. I'm so glad you're okay."

"Oh spare me," Joseph replied, "that's not how you really feel. You're actually angry that I'm still alive. Look, I know it was you who set me up. You're the one got in contact with the members of the Purist Faction or at least one of them and then you had someone who works for you to lure me out in the open where I would be captured," Joseph frowned, "and to think it happened right after I was escorted to safety by the Black Knights."

"That's your own damn fault," Madd said, "did you really think you were just going to walk away and not suffer the consequences?"

On the other side, someone was watching Shirley, Joseph, and Madd and it was Villetta who narrowed her eyes at Shirley and was on her phone speaking to Jeremiah on the other line.

"That damn girl," Villetta said, "it's my own fault. I should have expected that kind of response from her. I can't believe she also went and contacted Princess Euphemia."

"That's what happens," Jeremiah said on the other line, "Princess Euphemia was not happy with you with what you did."

"I was trying to do what I could do that would lead us to Zero," Villetta insisted.

"There are other ways," Jeremiah said, "but anyway do you see him?"

"I see Joseph Fenette," Villetta said, "I see the other man as well in uniform. He's the same as I was told."

"Yes, Colonel Reginald Madd," Jeremiah said with disdain, "I didn't expect Joseph Fenette to be there. Why are they meeting?"

"Whatever it is, this is our chance," Villetta said.

"I'll be there soon Villetta," Jeremiah said, "wait for me to get there but if Joseph Fenette is any sort of danger, get him out of there and help him, no matter what."

"Understood Lord Jeremiah," Villetta said as she hung up the phone, "I haven't given up on trying to find a link of Zero though. I need to do whatever it takes. Kewell and the others really mess things up when they took that girl's father and tried to kill him. I'm certain that Joseph Fenette knows more that what he was letting on when he was questioned in Narita and I intend to find out, one way or another."

**Elsewhere in the Tokyo Settlement**

CC was walking and then she stopped and looked up in the sky.

"What am I really going to do now?" CC asked, "I really don't have many options."

CC looked and saw someone walking by and it was the tall silver haired young man with the long shades and earphones who was smiling.

"Mao…" CC said, "I can't believe that he's here."

The young man named Mao and stopped and quickly looked back. Mao didn't see anyone there.

"I could have sworn I saw someone looking at me," Mao said, "must have been my imagination."

Mao turned and continued his walk and CC came out of hiding with a sad expression looking at Mao.

**Port Yokosuka**

The Royal Marines in their Portman Knightmare Frames were standing by waiting Cornelia to give the word. Cornelia stood by in front of her Knightmare and Guilford, Darlton, and Nonette were with her.

"Your Highness, we're ready when you are," Darlton said.

"Very good," Cornelia said as she raised her arm as a signal, "commence the operation!"

The Royal Marines began to make their move going underwater to attack the large freighter.

In the cockpit of the Lancelot, Suzaku was receiving instructions from an officer. Suzaku then moved the Lancelot to get in position with an Assault Rifle in hand and several Sutherland Knightmare Frames moved along as well. The Portmans kept moving and got to the position they wanted to fire at the wall. The Portmans opened fired on the wall and it brought the attention of others in the docks as they smashed through. Joseph and Madd looked on seeing what was going on.

"Hmph, it must be Cornelia," Madd said, "which means it's either the remaining Japan Liberation Front or they're actually attacking the Black Knights."

Joseph looked back at Madd and Shirley looked on with worry. Villetta observed and wondered if it was either. At another area of the port, members of the Black Knights looked on and Ohgi and Naoto were at the tower looking through their binoculars.

"They've started on their attack," Ohgi said.

"Yeah," Naoto said, "well I need to get in position as well."

Naoto heads down the ladder and goes to one of the boats they had stationed and in each boat there were Knightmare Frames. In the first boat, it was the Lucan and Nunnally was sitting in the cockpit. In the second boat, it was a green and silver Knightmare Frame and in the cockpit was Rai. In the third boat, it was a light gray and dark pink Knightmare Frame and it the cockpit was Alice. In the cockpit of the Lionel, Lelouch looked on and he narrowed his eyes at strikes that the Portmans were making.

"They have no idea," Lelouch said.

Lelouch looked over to his right and saw the Guren and then he looked over to his left and saw the black Knightmare that was piloted by Jinta. Lelouch nodded and gripped his hands on the controls. Meanwhile the Lancelot along with several Sutherlands arrived at their planned point and pointed their guns at the freighters. In the cockpit of the Lancelot, Suzaku looked on with a sad expression.

"I just can't stand that the idea of slaughtering people," Suzaku said.

"Warrant Officer Kururugi," Cecile contacted.

"Uh yes," Suzaku responded.

"I know that this is unsettling for you," Cecile said, "but please remember that you're a soldier and that means following orders, even if those orders are extremely unpleasant."

"Yes ma'am, I understand," Suzaku said.

The Knightmare Frames looked on with their sensors and wasn't picking up anyone.

"No visual of anyone on the deck of the freighter," One of the soldiers reported.

"So they don't come out even we started the attack," Another soldier said.

"You would think that they would have come out just to see," Another soldier said.

"Are they cowering in the ship?" Another soldier asked.

"That's probably it which means we'll have to just move in," Another soldier said.

Meanwhile, Katase and his soldier were in one of the cabins and they were all calm as Katase was sitting in his desk.

"It's just as Zero said," Katase said.

"Yes sir," One of the JLF soldiers said, "they're making their move right now."

"All right," Katase said, "as soon we receive word from Zero, we set sail."

"It doesn't sit well with me sir," Another JLF soldier said, "leaving everything to the Black Knights."

"I agree," Another JLF soldier said, "We should at least do something on our end."

"I understand but Zero insisted in leaving everything to them," Katase said, "he insist that we just use the opportunity to make our escape and I've decided to trust Zero. By the way, any word from Todoh?"

"No sir," Another JLF soldier replied, "nothing from him or the Holy Swords."

"I see," Katase said and he had his thoughts as he closed his eyes, "_Todoh…Zero, I leave everything to you. For Japan._"

Meanwhile Suzaku in the cockpit of the Lancelot was watching and still there were still no signs of any members of the Japan Liberation Front.

"Sir, is it possible that the Japan Liberation Front are actually not on the freighter?" Suzaku contacted, "It could be empty."

"Nonsense, there is no doubt that they are there," The commanding officer replied.

"But sir…" Suzaku responded.

The freighter started up and began to move.

"Look you see," The commanding officer said, "that's proof right they are there in the freighter. This is just their attempt to try to escape. Now carry out your orders and no more questioning."

Meanwhile Ohgi looked on from the tower and Diethard arrived on the tower and looked on as well.

"The freighter is moving," Ohgi said and picked up the radio, "Void, we'll begin to provide support."

"Yes, we'll be counting on you to back us up," Void said on the other line.

"Right," Ohgi said and then he pushed the button and looked at Diethard, "c'mon, we have to get ready."

"Sure, it's just…" Diethard said and then looked at the freighter.

"What is it?" Ohgi asked.

"Is this really the best plan?" Diethard asked.

"Zero knows what he's doing," Ohgi said as he climbed down the ladder.

"It feels like he's doing this for some childish notion of justice," Diethard commented.

Diethard's comment earned him a glare from Ohgi. At the moving freighter, the Slash Harkens of the Portmans was launched and they attached to the freighter. The Marines climb up and arrive on the ship. In the bridge of the freighter, Jinta looked and contacted Zero.

"They're boarding the ship right now," Jinta said.

"All right," Zero said on the other line, "it's time we began."

"Understood Zero," Jinta said.

In the cockpit of the Lionel, Lelouch nodded and pressed a button.

"Kallen, we'll be making the first strike," Lelouch said.

"You got it Lelouch," Kallen said.

"Let's do it," Lelouch said as he put his mask on, "it's time for them to suffer another defeat by our hands and I will be ready for you…Nonette."

The Portmans arrived on the ship and they looked around. One of the Marines looked and he shook his head.

"No one's here," The Marine said, "we should disembark and head inside the ship."

"Agree, we can take them out then," Another Marine said.

They suddenly picked up a signature and were surprised and then one of the Portmans was struck with a Slash Harken and went overboard.

"What was that?" One of the Marines asked.

They saw the attacking Slash Harken retracted and two Knightmare came out of hiding and it was the Guren Mk-II and the Lionel and went on the attack.

"The enemies!" One of the Marines said in shock.

At the area where Cornelia and her entourage were staying, they were getting communications of the Marines being attacked.

"Come in!" Darlton spoke, "First Unit, come in!"

"General Darlton, we've been ambushed!" One of the Marines reported frantically.

"What?" Darlton replied, "The Japan Liberation is countering?"

"Actually sir," One of the Marines said, "it's that red Knightmare again and…the Lionel!"

Cornelia, Darlton, Guilford, and Nonette were shocked and wide eyed.

"Is he saying…?" Guilford said.

"It's Zero!" Cornelia said angrily.

On the deck of the freighter, another Knightmare Frame appeared out of the freighter and was in the air and it was the black Knightmare piloted by Jinta. Jinta shot his Slash Harkens and at Portmans that were coming out of the water and then landed on the deck. The three Knightmare Frames turned their attention to the Sutherlands that were stationed on the other side on the dock. Suzaku in the Lancelot was shocked to see the Lionel and he clenched his teeth in anger and gripped on the controls hard.

"Zero," Suzaku growled.

On the deck of the freighter, the Lionel raised its MVS in the air.

"Black Knights, the time has come!" Zero said communicating through the transmission for the all the members, "Commence the attack against Cornelia's forces long enough for the Katase and his group to escape!"

The three ships suddenly made their move and Knightmare Frames of the Black Knights came out of hiding and started shooting at the Cornelia's forces. It caught Cornelia's forces off guard and it allowed the three boats to move in the break through their defenses when they reached the docks. The three boats opened and it was more Knightmare units that were lead by Void, Naoto, Rai, and Alice.

"Let's go!" Void said, "Naoto, you're with me!"

"Got it!" Naoto said.

Naoto piloted a blue Knightmare Frame and they made their move as so did the others. The Black Knights struck first against the Britannian forces led by Cornelia. Meanwhile Katase was in the cabin and was contacted by Zero.

"I see," Katase said, "thank you Zero."

"General," One of the JLF soldiers spoke.

Katase looked at his subordinates and nodded and the soldiers nodded back. Moments later, another freighter started to move and it was out of sight of Cornelia's forces as the Black Knights kept them occupied.

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: The Battle in Port Yokosuka continues as an unexpected occurrence takes place.**


	36. Conflict in Yokosuka

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Code Geass.

**Conflict in Yokosuka**

The Black Knights began their assault against the Britannian forces in Port Yokosuka. The Black Knights in their Burais started shooting and pinning their enemies down and it allow the three boats to ram through their defenses. Knightmares came out of the boats and it was Void leading one Knightmare unit, Rai leading another Knightmare unit, and Alice leading another Knightmare unit. They began their attacks while the Lionel raised its MVS in the air with the Guren and the black Knightmare Frame piloted by Jinta. A long boat arrived and Zero, Kallen, and Jinta piloted their Knightmares on the boat and the boat rushed to the docks to join the attack. Sutherlands activated their Factsphere Sensors but then they were shot down by Burais that piloted by members of the Keitaro and his group. Meanwhile at the other side, the Lancelot as well as the several Sutherlands was watching and the pilots couldn't believe what was happening.

"All units, status report!" One of the commanding officer contacted, "I repeat, all units, status report!"

In the cockpit of the Lancelot, Suzaku was shocked at what was happening.

"It's happening again," Suzaku said, "it's Narita all over again."

Suzaku gripped the controls hard. Meanwhile Darlton and Nonette started to get on their Knightmares.

"Mount Frames at once!" Darlton ordered the soldiers, "We need to hurry and form a defense line!"

"Damn it, how the hell did they know we were here?" Cornelia spoke, "Are they working together?"

"Your Highness," Guilford said.

"Could that really be it?" Nonette asked, "Are they really teaming up? Did the Japan Liberation Front know that we would attack them and they asked help from the Black Knights?"

"I will not have a repeat of Narita!" Cornelia said with anger.

Outside, the Lionel and the Guren were charging through taking down enemy Knightmares that tried to stop them. Back with Cornelia, she got on her Knightmare.

"Your Highness, please let us handle it," Guilford pleaded.

"Be quiet!" Cornelia responded, "Saitama, Narita, how long do you think I'm going to let them continue to mock me?! I will allow Zero and his lackeys to continue to get in my way!"

There was a sudden crash and Cornelia was surprised to see the Lionel. The Lionel raised its right hand and grabbed the face of Cornelia's Gloucester and pushed it back.

"Damn it," Cornelia said angrily, "before I even get it to start it up."

The Gloucester went through the wall and was shoved and crashed to one of the large crates.

"You're going to pay for this Zero!" Cornelia declared.

Cornelia had her Knightmare raise its arm that held her Assault Rifle but that arm was struck by the Slash Harken disarming the Gloucester of the Assault Rifle. Cornelia saw that it was the Guren Mk-II.

"That damn new model again!" Cornelia said.

The Lionel drew its MVS Claiomh Solais and pointed at Cornelia's Gloucester.

"Are the Black Knights really aiding the Japan Liberation Front?" Cornelia asked, "I thought you said that you despise the way the Japan Liberation Front does things back at Lake Kawaguchi."

"No, I said that I despise the way Kusakabe does things back in Lake Kawaguchi," Zero replied.

"I don't see the difference," Cornelia said.

"Cornelia—" Zero said but cut himself off when saw something and prepared himself, "There you are!"

Zero and Kallen saw the Morgause as it drew the same type of dual MVSs that was equipped for the Lancelot. The Lionel blocked the attack of the Morgause and they pushed each other back.

"Zero!" Kallen shouted.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me!" Zero said and then the Lionel pointed at a direction, "Just keep him occupied."

Kallen quickly turned and saw the Lancelot charge through and Kallen was able to block the attack and pushed the Lancelot back. Suzaku was frustrated and he looked and saw the Morgause and the Lionel fighting each other with such intensity. The Lionel and the Morgause jumped up and landed on one of the large crates.

"Zero, so you decided to meddle in our affairs again," Nonette said.

"That we have," Zero said.

Nonette sighed, "This is really becoming an embarrassment. If this keeps us, I'll be questioned of my own competence."

Zero just looked on and then he saw Kallen keeping Suzaku occupied.

"This isn't over!" Cornelia declared as she got the Gloucester up.

Cornelia then quickly dodged a Slash Harken and she saw the Lucan as it retracted its Slash Harken. The Lucan jumped and landed in front of Cornelia's Gloucester and drew its own dual MVSs.

"I'll keep you occupied Cornelia," Void said.

"Void," Cornelia said with disdain, "you'll keep me occupied you say? You won't last against me! I'll kill you first and then I'll kill Zero! I've had it up to here with you fools!"

The Lucan charged towards the Gloucester and Cornelia piloted her Knightmare to dodge and grabbed her Assault Rifle and quickly started shooting at the Lucan in which the Lucan dodged the shots.

"I'll get payback for Saitama and Narita!" Cornelia declared and then she pushed buttons to get in contacts with her subordinates, "I want that freighter stopped! Anyone who is able to get to the freighter needs to stop it and get Katase! Kill the rest!"

"Yes Viceroy," One of soldiers replied.

"_Once we get them, the Black Knights will have failed_," Cornelia said in her head.

Cornelia continued to fight against Void and was pushing Void back. In the cockpit of Lucan, Void was concentrating in lasting against Cornelia.

"_I just have to last long enough against Big Sister Cornelia_," Void said in her head.

Zero was keeping Nonette occupied and determined to keep us with his former teacher. Meanwhile, one of the Sutherlands was cut in half by the black Knightmare piloted by Jinta.

"_We just have to keep them busy long enough for the Katase and his group to escape_," Jinta said in his head, "_if they escape, we succeed in this mission. Okay, time for me and my Kagemaru to do our part._"

Jinta piloted his Knightmare Frame, the Kagemaru and went after more Sutherlands to cut down. Meanwhile the Lionel and the Morgause continued to be locked in an intense battle against each other attacking and countering each other's moves.

"I'm impressed Zero!" Nonette said, "You've certainly have gotten better since the last time we fought."

"Thanks for the complement!" Zero replied.

The Lionel charged towards the Morgause again while the Guren was fighting against the Lancelot. The Lancelot shot bullets from the Assault Rifle but the Guren kept dodging the shots and was getting closer. The Lancelot then drew one of its MVS and swung but the Guren caught it with its long silver arm and the Radiant Wave Surger was used and it swelled up and destroyed the MVS.

"Damn," Suzaku cursed, "it must be the Radiant Wave Surger I was told about."

"Suzaku, you must be careful," Cecile contacted.

"I know Miss Cecile," Suzaku replied, "I won't let that arm damage the Lancelot."

Suzaku quickly used the Assault Rifle and shot at the Guren but the Guren stopped the shots with the Radiant Wave Surger. This caught Suzaku by surprise and then the Guren charged with speed towards the Lancelot and Suzaku dodged the incoming attack.

"Damn, is it fast as the Lancelot?" Suzaku asked frustrated, "Just like the Lionel?"

Kallen went in for the attack again. Suzaku shot one of its Slash Harkens towards the Guren but Kallen was able to deflect the Slash Harken with its Fork Knife and had the Guren jump up and over the Lancelot. The Lancelot responded by charging toward the Guren and they went back and forth with their intense melee attacks. The Lancelot jumped up and shot another of its Slash Harkens but the Guren counter by blocking it using its Radiant Wave Surger and destroying the Slash Harken. The Lancelot followed up by drawing and swinging the remaining MVS it had but the Guren blocked and held that MVS and destroyed it with its Radiant Wave Surger. The Lancelot moved back and Suzaku wondered what he was going to do. In the cockpit of the Guren, Kallen narrowed her eyes at the Lancelot.

"_No matter what, you will not stand in Lelouch's way Suzaku,_" Kallen said in her head, "_you're just deluding yourself in a fantasy if you believe that Britannia will really change for you._"

Meanwhile Darlton was fighting against the Knightmare piloted by Alice while Guilford was fighting against Rai.

"Damn, do they really think that can just show up and interfere?" Darlton said.

"They would have been wise to stay out this," Guilford said, "They would have enjoyed their small time of freedom."

"Then let's make sure that pay for this," Darlton said, "we'll get revenge for Narita."

"I agree and what happened at Saitama as well," Guilford said, "in fact if we stop them and capture Katase, it will be failing blow to the Black Knights."

"Then we need to board that freighter," Darlton said.

Guilford and Darlton continue to fight against Rai and Alice and then they pushed them back and shot their Assault Rifles forcing Rai and Alice and move away. Guilford and Darlton quickly went on their way and Rai and Alice saw them move.

"Are they on their way to the freighter?" Alice asked.

"They must be," Rai said, "Naoto, are you there? Darlton and Guilford are making their way to the freighter.

"Very well," Naoto said on the other line, "leave it to us."

"Okay, I'm going to go assist Void," Alice said.

"I'll move into position to keep watch for Katase," Rai said, "it'll be easier just in case they get seen."

Meanwhile Void was holding her own against Cornelia and her Gloucester. Cornelia was then contacted by Guilford and she was informed of what they were planning.

"Very good," Cornelia said, "if you capture Katase and kill the rest, we succeed and it will be the Black Knights that fail and if we can get Zero, it will truly be a successful operation."

"So then Viceroy, would you like us to…?" Darlton spoke.

"Yes, I'll leave you capturing Katase," Cornelia said, "since you two may be the only ones that can actually do it now. Whatever it takes, we're not letting them escape us again," Cornelia pushed a button, "Nonette."

"I heard and I understand," Nonette said, "we'll keep them occupied while Guilford and Darlton board and attack on the freighter. I'll tell Kururugi."

"Go ahead," Cornelia said.

"Hey Kururugi," Nonette contacted.

"Yes Lady Enneagram?" Suzaku responded.

"You can still keep on against that red Knightmare, right?" Nonette asked.

"Yes, I know I can," Suzaku said being willing.

"Good, all you have to do is keep that Knightmare busy and have that pilot concentrate on you," Nonette said, "Lord Guilford and General Darlton are going board on that freighter. Keep that Guren occupied so that the red Knightmare doesn't try to go to stop them. I'll do the same with Zero and the Viceroy will do the same with the Lucan."

In the cockpit of the Lancelot, Suzaku nodded.

"I understand," Suzaku said, "leave the red Knightmare to me. Even with the MVSs destroyed, I still have the Slash Harken and this Assault Rifle."

"This is your chance to redeem yourself for what happened in Narita," Cornelia contacted.

"Ah yes Viceroy, I won't let you down again," Suzaku said.

"See that you don't," Cornelia said.

The Morgause charged and grabbed the Lionel and in the cockpit, Zero was contacted by Rai and was informed of what was happening.

"Okay, things are happening as I suspected they would be," Zero said and he pushed the button to speak to Nonette, "Is that what you're going for?"

"You're getting the beating that you deserve Zero," Nonette said, "by the way, I have a question for you."

The Lionel got away from the Morgause and got some distance.

"What is it?" Zero asked.

"Where's that woman?" Nonette asked.

"What woman?" Zero replied.

"The woman that got between us in Narita," Nonette clarified, "the one that saved you with her interference."

"_Of course_," Zero said in his head, "_she's talking about CC_," Zero then spoke, "I honestly don't know."

"You don't know?" Nonette replied upset, "Zero, it's not a good idea to lie to me. I'm not in the mood so don't jerk me around!"

"I'm not jerking you around," Zero said, "I honestly don't know where she is."

"Are saying that you have no idea where one of your subordinates is?" Nonette asked.

"She was not my subordinates," Zero said.

"Hmph, I have hard time believing that," Nonette said, "especially the fact that she's is one who was used a test subject for the illegal project that late former Prince Clovis was involved in."

Zero was shocked and then he deduced that since Suzaku was in Narita, he may have told her considering the wanted flyers of CC that was up in the Tokyo Settlement.

"So Zero, you want to try again?" Nonette asked, "Where is that woman? Where is Cera?"

"Wait, Cera?" Zero asked.

"Don't feign ignorance with me Zero!" Nonette said getting a bit angry, "That's her name and you're going to tell me right now! If you refuse to do so willingly, then I have no problem beating out of you!"

Cornelia succeeded in shooting one of the arms of the Lucan and the Lucan moved back and Void saw the damage that was done to the left arm. Cornelia's Gloucester pointed its Assault Rifle at the Lucan.

"You're through," Cornelia said.

"Don't be so sure," Void replied.

Cornelia's Gloucester was suddenly hit by a Slash Harken and Cornelia saw that it was the Knightmare piloted by Alice.

"Another new model?" Cornelia said angrily and annoyed.

"I'm here Void," Alice said, "the Vierge is here to aid you."

"Thank you, I appreciate it," Void said.

"Vierge huh?" Cornelia spoke.

The Knightmare that Alice piloted called Vierge readied its fists. Meanwhile Guilford and Darlton were forced back by Burai Knightmare Frames and the one leading them was the blue Knightmare piloted by Naoto. Naoto drew two Fork Knives and they were the same type that the Guren had. Behind the Burais was the freighter and the Darlton shot the freighter. This made Naoto charge towards Darlton but Guilford came in and lunge the Jousting Lance at the blue Knightmare. Naoto dodge the attack and Guilford shot the Slash Harkens and attached them on the freighter. Guilford retracted the Slash Harkens to board the freighter and Darlton quickly charged with his Knightmare's Jousting Lance to strike the Knightmares led by Naoto. Naoto engaged against Darlton and Darlton moved back and drew his Knightmare's Assault Rifle and started shooting forcing Naoto and his group to move.

"Naoto, one of them is on the ship," Ohgi said.

"Yeah I know," Naoto said, "not to worry though, Rai is keeping watch and as for him…"

Naoto looked over and saw the Gloucester piloted by Guilford on the freighter and Darlton quickly used his Slash Harkens and was able to board the freighter as well.

"Guilford, I can keep them at bay," Darlton said, "you go after Katase."

"Right!" Guilford responded.

The blue Knightmare Frame quickly got on board on the large freighter.

"Not if I can help it," Naoto declared, "myself as well as my Knightmare, the Seiryu will be your opponent."

"Big mistake!" Darlton said, "You'll pay for your arrogance!"

Darlton charged and pinned the Seiryu on the deck. Shots were fired at Guilford and Guilford and looked and saw the Burais shooting at Guilford's Gloucester and Guilford pulled out his Knightmare's Assault Rifle and started shooting back.

"Back off!" Guilford demanded.

The Seiryu punched Darlton's Gloucester and repeated the process for a bit and then shot one of its Slash Harkens to the Gloucester's face. Meanwhile Rai in his Knightmare was watching what was going on at the freighter and contacted Zero.

"Zero," Rai said.

Meanwhile Zero continued his fight against Nonette and then he was contacted by Rai and was given a status update.

"All right," Zero said, "things are going accordingly. Rai, as soon as Katase and his subordinates make their move, you assist Naoto and then others."

"Understood Zero," Rai replied.

Zero pushed a button to contact Katase while keeping on his concentration against Nonette and her Morgause.

Meanwhile in the freighter, Katase was in the cabin and was contacted by Zero.

"I see," Katase said, "thank you Zero."

"General," One of the JLF soldiers spoke.

Katase looked at his subordinates and nodded and the soldiers nodded back. Moments later, another freighter started to move and it was out of sight of Cornelia's forces as the Black Knights kept them occupied. The Black Knights continued on the assault against the Britannian forces. On the other freighter, Guilford heard something and looked and was shocked at what he was seeing.

"Another ship?" Guilford asked and then he suspected something, "Wait a minute."

Guilford grabbed and threw a Chaos Mine at the Burais.

"A Chaos Mine!" Ohgi shouted.

"Move away! Move away!" Tamaki shouted.

The Burais piloted by Naoto's group moved quickly moved away as the Chaos Mine activated and a wave of shrapnel sprayed. Guilford had his Knightmare crash through parts of the ship's interior and saw no one.

"There's no one here!" Guilford said.

"What was that?" Darlton responded.

Darlton had his Knightmare move away and then he and Guilford looked at the other ship that was moving.

"It must be—" Guilford spoke.

Guilford was cut off when a shot was fired and it blasted Guilford's Knightmare's left leg off.

"Guilford!" Darlton shouted.

The two men looked and saw the green and silver Knightmare piloted by Rai making the move and had the VARIS Rifle and started shooting again.

"Another enemy Knightmare?" Darlton asked.

"Nice that the Fenrir is here to back us up!" Naoto said.

"Fenrir?" Guilford asked.

"That's right!" Rai said.

The Knightmare called Fenrir shot two of its Slash Harkens and retracted and was in the air and shot Darlton's Gloucester's right arm off. The severed right arm that held the Jousting Lance fell in the sea but not before Naoto quickly got his Seiryu to quickly pry off the Jousting Lance and took hold of the weapon and Fenrir landed on the deck of the ship.

"We've got you!" Rai declared.

"Not only, you're too late," Naoto added.

Guilford and Darlton looked at the ship that was moving and they realized what was going on.

"We've been had!" Darlton said.

"So the Japan Liberation Front is actually on that ship," Guilford said, "this ship here was just a decoy."

"That is correct," Naoto said, "and now with the distance they have, you can't stop them and we're making sure of it."

Rai shot a round from the VARIS Rifle and shot off Guilford's Knightmare's left arm and then shot off the Darlton's Knightmare's right leg.

"Viceroy, this ship and the Japan Liberation Front…" Darlton contacted.

"I know Darlton," Cornelia said on the other line.

"We got played, right?" Nonette said on the other line.

Elsewhere within the docks, Cornelia, Nonette, and Suzaku watched as they saw the ship leave and getting good distances. They turned and faced the Lionel, the Guren, the Lucan, and the Vierge.

"It looks like you figured it out," Zero said, "but unfortunately for you, you can't stop them at this point, not that we would give you the chance to even make the attempt."

"You clever bastard," Nonette said, "so that ship that we had concentrated on was a decoy, the Japan Liberation Front were never on that ship from the beginning. No, you let us think they were and now they're getting away on the ship they're really on."

"Not if I can help it!" Cornelia declared, "We can still stop them!"

Cornelia pointed her Assault Rifle at the moving ship and Zero quickly piloted his Lionel and had swung his Knightmare's MVS Claiomh Solais and cut off the arms of Cornelia's Gloucester much to Cornelia's shock.

"What did I just say?!" Zero responded, "We won't allow you to even have the chance!"

"Viceroy!" Suzaku yelled, "Back off Zero!"

Suzaku charged towards the Lionel but was blocked by the Lucan.

"It's you who needs to back off Kururugi!" Void said.

The Morgause clashed blades with the Lionel while the Guren and the Vierge used their Slash Harkens to knock Cornelia's Gloucester down. Meanwhile, the ship was still getting good distance and Katase came in the bridge along with some of his remaining subordinate and they watched as the battle at the port continued.

"We'll make it," Katase said.

"The Black Knights are really keeping Cornelia and her forces pinned down," One of the JLF soldiers said.

Katase just looked and did a salute.

"Zero and the Black Knights," Katase said, "we place our hopes for Japan to you and Todoh, I am sorry to do this to you. I just hope you can forgive me for this."

The others with him did a salute as well as the ship kept moving. Back on the docks, Zero saw the ship continue to move with no problem and he nodded as he was pleased that he and the Black Knights were able to get Katase and his followers away.

"I'll _be leaving them in your care Xingke_," Zero said in his head and then he turned and quickly blocked Nonette's attack, "_now as for us…_"

Meanwhile at another area within Port Yokosuka, Madd and Joseph looked on and then back to each other.

"It seems the fighting is getting intense over there," Madd commented.

"Yeah…" Joseph said.

"Anyway Fenette, I think it's time to put an end to this," Madd said.

"You're right about that Colonel," Joseph said and then he pulled out a gun from his pocket and pointed at Madd, "it is time to put an end to it."

Shirley who was hiding was shocked to see her father with a gun. Villetta was shocked as well as she was still hiding out of sight. Madd was surprised and then just looked at Joseph annoyed.

"Fenette, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Madd asked.

"I'm stopping you," Joseph said as he was shaking, "you tried to have me killed."

"Of course I did," Madd replied calmly, "you had the audacity to break off from the Code-R Research. I wasn't going to let you get away from it."

Shirley was shocked at what she had just heard.

"_Wait, the Code-R Research?_" Shirley said in her head, "_No way, was Dad part of it?_"

"I never wanted to have anything to do with it in the first place," Joseph said, "I never agreed to it. Bartley made the assumption that I would simply go along with it just because I worked with him. And then it happened what I knew it would happen, the project got revealed by Zero and now you and the others are in hiding. Where are the others anyway?"

"Now why the hell would I tell you that?" Madd asked, "It doesn't matter if the authorities know about it. It doesn't matter that now that Bartley is suffering consequences and that Prince Clovis's name is shattered. It's not my problem and besides," Madd grinned, "it's not like they know of my involvement."

"You're going to have to wipe that grin off your face," Joseph said, "because I can assure you, they do know."

Madd just looked at Joseph and chuckled.

"Really Fenette," Madd said, "saying such a lie."

"Oh I can assure you that it's no lie," Joseph said, "I had something which was proof of those involved," Joseph paused a bit, "I suppose none of them told you that a certain disk was missing."

Madd looked at Joseph with concern.

"What are you talking about?" Madd asked.

"Before General Bartley had things moved to Narita, I was able to take something before anyone realized it," Joseph said, "the disk that contained the names of those involved in the Code-R Research which of course included you, General Bartley, and the late Prince Clovis. I handed it over to the Third Princess and current Sub Viceroy, Euphemia li Britannia."

Madd was shocked and he clenched his teeth.

"You shouldn't have done that," Madd said, "that wasn't a smart thing for you to do Fenette, taking something that wasn't yours and giving it to that stupid naïve girl."

"Should you really be that disrespectful to someone from the Imperial Family?" Joseph asked.

"I don't know why you care," Madd said and then he sighed and narrowed his eyes at Joseph, "but I will say that you made a huge mistake and you're going to pay for that."

"No, it will be you!" Joseph replied.

Joseph shot at Madd with the gun but Madd was to able to dodge and pulled out his own gun and shot the gun out of Joseph's hand before Joseph had a chance to pull the trigger again and then he moved and pointed his own gun at Joseph's head. Joseph was shocked and Shirley looked on fearing for her father's life.

"Stupid," Madd said, "very very stupid," Madd paused, "well then I think it's time you came out of hiding. If you don't, I'll kill your father right here."

"What?" Joseph said shocked.

"Get out here young Miss Fenette," Madd demanded, "right now! Unless you don't care what happens to your dear old dad."

"What are you—" Joseph spoke but cut himself off when he saw someone.

Joseph was shocked to see his daughter Shirley.

"There you are," Madd said.

"Shirley, what are you doing here?" Joseph asked.

"Dad, I…" Shirley spoke.

"Aww, how sweet," Madd said sarcastically, "your daughter must have been so worried about you," Madd then looked at Shirley, "She probably followed you when she noticed that you seemed out of it. You're quite a foolish girl to come here."

"Did you know I was here the entire time?" Shirley asked.

"Hah, of course I did," Madd said.

"Shirley, just run," Joseph said, "run away from here."

"Oh it's a little late for that," Madd said, "I'm not going to let her leave," Madd pointed his gun at Shirley, "a lesson needs to be taught. The very lesson is to what happens to those who get in my way."

Shirley was mortified and Joseph panicked.

"Drop the gun!" A voice demanded.

Madd, Joseph, and Shirley looked over and saw Villetta who pointed her own gun at Madd.

"Drop the gun," Villetta said again.

"Who the hell are you?" Madd responded annoyed.

"Major Nu," Joseph said.

"Oh, I see," Madd said, "you're Major Villetta Nu, member of the useless and stupid Purist Faction."

"Colonel Reginald Madd," Villetta said, "drop the gun now."

"Now why should I do that?" Madd replied.

"Look, you're in enough trouble as it is," Villetta said, "we know that you're involved in the illegal human experiment, don't make it worse for yourself. Now drop the gun."

Madd looked on continued to be annoyed and then he deduced.

"Oh I see," Madd said and then looked at Shirley, "this is your doing, right?"

"My doing?" Shirley asked confused.

"Don't try to deny it," Madd said, "you brought her here. Isn't this something Fenette? It seems your daughter is quite clever."

"I seriously don't know what you're talking about," Shirley said.

"Don't try to lie," Madd said, "it's obvious."

"That's enough," Villetta said, "I won't tell you again Colonel Madd. Drop the gun and move away from them with your hands up."

Madd looked over to Villetta with silence.

"You were the one who was behind that scheme in Narita," Villetta said with a glare, "you convinced my former colleague to kill this man for your own schemes."

"Tch, those fools couldn't do anything right," Madd commented, "all they had to was kill him. But instead, they wanted to make it a show and were dumb enough to let Zero be around."

"That's—" Villetta spoke upset that Madd admitted it nonchalantly.

There was a sudden crash and it caught everyone by surprise. They looked and were surprise to see the Lionel on the two large crates. The cockpit was opened and Zero shook his head.

"Damn, I didn't expect Nonette to be able to get me like this," Zero commented and then he glanced and was shocked to see the others, "What the…?"

"Z-Zero," Joseph spoke.

"Zero," Shirley said.

Villetta looked at Zero and she sported a grin while Madd saw Zero and clenched his teeth.

"Great and now we have this bastard as well," Madd said annoyed.

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Shirley makes an important decision and then Mao makes his move. Now here are the information of four new Knightmare Frames introduced and updated bits of the Lionel and the Lucan.**

**The Lionel**

Pilot: Zero/Lelouch Lamperouge

General Characteristics

Height: 4.60 meters

Weight: 6.74 metric tones

Power Source: Yggdrasil Drive, Energy Filler

Design Feature

Factsphere Sensors

Landspinner Propulsion System

Cockpit Ejection System

Appearance

Black with red on arms and legs and golden eyes with appearance of a lion headed armored knight (Appearance of the Guardian Lord Justine from Wild Arms 3 with no cape)

Armaments

4x Slash Harkens mounted on both shoulders and wrists

1x MVS Claiomh Solais

**The Lucan**

Pilot: Void/Nunnally Lamperouge

General Characteristics

Height: 4.58 meters

Weight: 5.96 metric tones

Power Source: Yggdrasil Drive, Energy Filler

Design Feature

Factsphere Sensors

Landspinner Propulsion System

Cockpit Ejection System

Appearance

White and some parts that are royal blue (Appearance of Tekkaman Rapier from Tekkaman Blade/Teknoman)

Armaments

4x Slash Harkens mounted on both shoulders and wrists

2x MVS

**Vierge**

Pilot: Alice Macleod

General Characteristics

Height: 4.56 meters

Weight: 5.95 metric tones

Power Source: Yggdrasil Drive, Energy Filler

Design Features

Factsphere Sensors

Landspinner Propulsion System

Cockpit Ejection System

Appearance

Light gray and dark pink Knightmare version of Xenogear's Vierge

Armaments

2x Shoulder-mounted Slash Harkens

**Fenrir**

Pilot: Rai Winston

General Characteristics

Height: 4.62 meters

Weight: 6.72 metric tones

Power Source: Yggdrasil Drive, Energy Filler

Design Features

Factsphere Sensors

Landspinner Propulsion System

Cockpit Ejection System

Appearance

Green and silver Knightmare version of Xenogear's Fenrir

Armaments

4x Slash Harkens mounted on both wrists and hips

**Kagemaru**

Pilot: Jinta Kuromaki

General Characteristics

Height: 4.76 meters

Weight: 7.62 metric tones

Power Source: Yggdrasil Drive, Energy Filler

Design Features

Factsphere Sensors

Landspinner Propulsion System

Cockpit Ejection System

Appearance

The black and silver version of the Armor of Halo/Korin of Ronin Warriors

Armaments

2x Wrist-mounted Slash Harkens

1x MVS (Katana-type)

**Seiryu**

Pilot: Naoto Kozuki

General Characteristics

Height: 4.66 meters

Weight: 6.72 metric tones

Power Source: Yggdrasil Drive, Energy Filler

Design Features

Factsphere Sensors

Landspinner Propulsion System

Cockpit Ejection System

Appearance

Blue with yellow on arms and legs and crimson eyes with the appearance of an armored samurai with a dragon head

Armaments

4x Slash Harkens mounted on shoulders and hips

2x MVS Fork Knives


End file.
